Battle of the Sexes
by animefan26
Summary: Sequel to the Hell's Fury Tournament. The Kennedy sisters have announced a tournament pitting men versus women through the use of deckmasters. In Chapter 40, Tea faces Bonner for the first time.
1. Rise of the Deck Masters

**Legal Disclaimer**: _Yu-Gi-Oh and all characters, cards, places, etc. are the property of 4Kids entertainment. Jacob and any other characters associated with this saga can't be used without my permission. _

**Battle Between The Sexes**

Chapter 1: Rise of the Deck Masters

Three months after the Hell's Fury Tournament, Joey and Yugi were sitting in the Game Shop discussing their lives after high school.

"I think I'll join the pro league after I graduate, " said Joey.

"I think I'll try college, " said Yugi.

Suddenly, Tristan and Tea entered the door and came running toward them with a letter in their hands.

"Hey, guys. Check this out, " said Tea as she showed Yugi and Joey the letter.

"It says that the Kennedy sisters are hosting another tournament a week for now, " said Joey.

"Is it female-exclusive like the last one was?" asked Yugi.

"Not this time. Anyone can enter except for Seto Kaiba, Serenity Wheeler, Yugi Moto, and Joey Wheeler, " said Tristan.

"What? Not again, " said Joey.

"Don't get upset. Just like the last tournament, they are probably looking for undiscovered dueling talents, " said Yugi.

"That's why I am entering this tournament, " said Tristan.

"Are you sure that you want to do this?" asked Tea. "I am entering this tournament as well."

"Of course. Without a doubt, " said Tristan. "After losing in Noah's virtual world, I decided to become a better duelist."

"That's cool. Let's get some training in, " said Yugi.

"According to this, any duelist participating should meet at Kaiba Corporation Stadium, " said Joey.

Tea and Tristan began working with Yugi and Joey to improve their strategies. A week later, Tea and Tristan found themselves in front of a red-haired man with green eyes named Jacob, who was typing on a computer.

"Welcome to the arena. Are both of you competing in the tournament?" asked Jacob.

"Yes, " they both said.

"Your names please, " said Jacob.

"Tea Gardner, " said Tea.

"Tristan Taylor, " said Tristan.

Jacob quickly typed into his computer. Within minutes, a printout was produced.

"Good luck in the tournament. Here are your new Duel Disks, " said Jacob as handed both Tea and Tristan a blue and red box with a Duel Disk inside.

"We already got our Duel Disks, " said Tristan.

"For this tournament, a special version of the Duel Disk will be used, " said Jacob.

"How it is different from our usual Duel Disk?" asked Tea.

"You'll find out inside the main hall, which is located straight ahead, " said Jacob. "You may proceed."

"Thank you, " said Rose.

Tea and Tristan left Jacob and headed north until they arrived inside a giant auditorium filled with thousands of duelists. They immediately found seats and sat down. Suddenly, Rose Kennedy appeared on stage with a microphone in her left hand and a Duel Disk on her right arm.

"Welcome again, duelists. This tournament will be unlike anything you've ever experienced, " said Rose. "First, all duels must be between members of the opposite sex."

The whole crowd gasped. Suddenly, Jasmine Kennedy appeared next to Rose with a Duel Disk on her right arm.

"That's right. Men will duel women and vice versa, " said Jasmine. "Second, the rules that will be applied for this tournament are called the Deckmaster system."

"Great. The last time I used a deckmaster, my mind wound up trapped inside a robotic monkey, " said Tristan.

"To explain the rules, Jasmine and I will duel each other, " said Rose.

"Please pay close attention, " said Jasmine.

"Before we can start dueling, we must each choose one monster from our decks to act as our deckmasters, " said Rose as both women pulled their decks out from their Duel Disks.

They searched through their decks and found their monsters.

"I choose Whirlwind Prodigy, " said Jasmine.

"I choose Fox Fire, " said Rose.

Rose and Jasmine exchanged, shuffled, and cut their decks. They quickly gave their decks back to each other and placed them back into their Duel Disks.

"Let's duel!" they both exclaimed.

Their Duel Disks activated and moved into position.

"Here is the additional feature on your brand new Duel Disks. Once you have chosen your deckmaster, press this blue button, " said Jasmine as she and Jasmine pressed blue buttons on their Duel Disks.

Suddenly, slots opened up on the left edge of their Duel Disks.

"You must place your deckmaster here to activate them, " said Rose.

Jasmine placed Whirlwind Prodigy on her slot while Rose placed Fox Fire on her slot. Afterwards, they both closed up. First, a young boy with brown hair, who was wearing a brown short-sleeved shirt and white slacks, appeared next to Jasmine. (1,500/1,600) Next, an orange fox with a flame near the white tip of its tail appeared next to Rose. (300/200)

"Each deckmaster has a special ability, which could change the course of a duel, " said Rose. "First, the deckmaster can't be attacked, sacrificed, or taken by an opponent. Second, it can be used in a Fusion Summon or a Ritual Summon and removed from play as long as it returns to the field at the end of the turn. Third, it is unaffected by any Magic or Trap cards played by either player. Finally, you can summon your deckmaster to the field; however, if it is destroyed in any way, you automatically lose the duel, regardless of Life Points."

They both drew five cards.

Jasmine: 8,000

Rose: 8,000

"I'll go first, " said Jasmine as she drew a sixth card. "I set one monster in defense mode and place one card facedown."

Jasmine placed one card facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk. A facedown card positioned sideways appeared on her side of the field. Another facedown card appeared behind the defense position monster.

"I end my turn, " said Jasmine.

"My move, " said Rose as she drew a sixth card. "I summon Crimson Sentry in attack mode."

Rose placed it on top of her Duel Disk. Crimson Sentry appeared on Rose's side of the field. (1,500/1,200)

"Crimson Sentry, attack that set monster with Flame Arrow Assault!" exclaimed Rose.

Crimson Sentry used her attack to burn the set monster. Jasmine quickly flipped her set card up on top of her Duel Disk. Flying Kamakiri #1 appeared on Jasmine's side of the field and shattered into pixels. (1,400/900) Jasmine moved Flying Kamakiri #1 from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"Thanks. I can now special summon a WIND monster from my deck with an attack strength of at most 1,500 points, " said Jasmine as she pulled her deck out of her Duel Disk. "Therefore, I choose Spirit of the Breeze."

Jasmine searched through her deck, found and showed Spirit of the Breeze to Rose, shuffled and returned her deck to her Duel Disk, and placed Spirit of the Breeze on top of her Duel Disk. A young elfish woman with yellow wings, green skin, and long blue hair, who was wearing a green top and yellow skirt, appeared on Jasmine's side of the field. (0/1,800)

"I place one card facedown to end my turn, " said Rose as a facedown card appeared behind Crimson Sentry.

"My move, " said Jasmine as she drew a card. "Spirit of the Breeze has a special ability. While it is in attack mode, I gain 1,000 Life Points during my Standby Phases."

Jasmine: 9,000

Rose: 8,000

"I switch Spirit of the Breeze into defense mode and summon Slate Warrior in attack mode, " said Jasmine as she turned Spirit of the Breeze sideways and placed Slate Warrior on top of her Duel Disk.

Spirit of the Breeze got on her knees and rested with her arms crossed. Slate Warrior appeared next to Spirit of the Breeze. (1,900/400)

"Slate Warrior, attack Crimson Sentry with Quartz Punch!" exclaimed Jasmine.

Slate Warrior used his attack to smash Crimson Sentry, shattering her into pixels. Rose moved Crimson Sentry from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Jasmine: 9,000

Rose: 7,600

"I end my turn, " said Jasmine.

"My move, " said Rose as she drew a card. "I play Graceful Charity."

Rose drew three cards from her deck and discarded two cards from her hand to her Graveyard.

"I activate the deckmaster ability of Fox Fire, which is called Heat Recursion, " said Rose. "It allows me to special summon a FIRE monster from my Graveyard at a price of 1,000 Life Points; however, it can't be sacrificed. Therefore, I choose Infernal Incinerator."

Jasmine: 9,000

Rose: 6,600

Rose moved Infernal Incinerator from her Graveyard to the top of her Duel Disk. Infernal Incinerator appeared on Rose's side of the field with its attack strength changed. (3,200/1,800)

"Infernal Incinerator, attack Spirit of the Breeze with Firestorm Blast!" exclaimed Rose.

"That won't happen. I activate my facedown card, Zero Gravity, " said Jasmine as a facedown card flipped up behind Spirit of the Breeze.

"I don't think so. I counter with my facedown card, Dust Tornado, " said Rose as a facedown card flipped up behind Infernal Incinerator.

A tornado appeared and destroyed Zero Gravity. Another facedown card appeared where Dust Tornado was originally. Infernal Incinerator used its attack on Spirit of the Breeze, incinerating it. Jasmine moved Spirit of the Breeze from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"I place one card facedown to end my turn, " said Rose as another facedown card appeared behind Infernal Incinerator.

Infernal Incinerator's attack strength changed. (3,000/1,800)

"My move, " said Jasmine as she drew a card. "I play Monster Reborn to bring back Spirit of the Breeze."

Jasmine moved Spirit of the Breeze from her Graveyard to the top of her Duel Disk. Spirit of the Breeze reappeared next to Slate Warrior. (0/1,800) Infernal Incinerator's attack strength changed. (3,200/1,800)

"Thanks to the deckmaster ability to Whirlwind Prodigy, I can sacrifice Spirit of the Breeze to summon Simorgh, Bird of Divinity, " said Jasmine.

Once Jasmine moved Spirit of the Breeze from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard, it vanished from her side of the field. Next, she placed Simorgh, Bird of Divinity, on top of her Duel Disk. A giant bird with aqua blue feathers, a red crest, an orange beak, and orange claws appeared next to Slate Warrior. (2,700/1,000)

"Slate Warrior, attack Infernal Incinerator with Quartz Punch!" exclaimed Jasmine.

Slate Warrior used his attack to punch Infernal Incinerator; however, Infernal Incinerator used its attack to counter and incinerate it. Jasmine moved Slate Warrior from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Jasmine: 7,700

Rose: 6,600

"Why would do such a risky move?" asked Rose.

"Simple. It would decrease Infernal Incinerator's attack strength due to Infernal Incinerator's effect and Slate Warrior's effect, " said Jasmine.

Infernal Incinerator's attack strength changed. (2,500/1,800)

"Simorgh, Bird of Divinity, attack Infernal Incinerator with Angelic Wing Assault!" exclaimed Jasmine.

Simorgh, Bird of Divinity, flew toward Infernal Incinerator and slammed into it, shattering it into pixels. Rose moved Infernal Incinerator from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Jasmine: 7,700

Rose: 6,400

"I place two cards facedown to end my turn, " said Jasmine as two facedown cards appeared behind Simorgh, Bird of Divinity. "By the way, Simorgh, Bird of Divinity, has a special ability. At the end of every turn, it inflicts 1,000 points of Direct Damage to both of us; however, it is decreased by 500 points for each Magic and Trap card we control. Currently, you control one Magic or Trap card while I control two."

"I really hate it when you do that, " said Rose.

"Simorgh, Bird of Divinity, attack Rose's Life Points directly with Feather Missile Blast!" exclaimed Jasmine.

Simorgh, Bird of Divinity, flapped its wings and released several feathers at Rose, causing her to twitch.

Jasmine: 7,700

Rose: 5,900

"My move, " said Rose as she drew a card. "I play Tribute to the Doomed to destroy Simorgh, Bird of Divinity."

"Not today. I activate one of my facedown cards, Magic Jammer, allowing me to negate and destroy a Magic card by discarding one card from my hand, " said Jasmine as a facedown card flipped up.

Jasmine discarded Chain Thrasher to the Graveyard.

"No problem. I set one monster in defense mode and end my turn, " said Rose as she placed one card facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk.

A facedown card positioned sideways appeared on Rose's side of the field.

"Simorgh, Bird of Divinity, attack our Life Points directly with Feather Missile Blast!" exclaimed Jasmine.

Simorgh, Bird of Divinity used its effect attack to blast both Rose and Jasmine, causing both of them to twitch.

Jasmine: 7,200

Rose: 5,400

"My move, " said Jasmine as she drew a card. "I play Pot of Greed."

Jasmine drew two cards from her deck.

"Next, I play Book of Taiyou to reveal your monster, " said Jasmine as Rose quickly flipped her set monster upright on top of her Duel Disk.

Cyber Jar appeared on Rose's side of the field, sucked up Simorgh, Bird of Divinity into itself, and self-destructed. (900/900) Rose moved Cyber Jar from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard. Jasmine moved Simorgh, Bird of Divinity, from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard. They picked up five cards from their decks and showed them to each other.

"I set one monster in defense mode and summon Roc from the Valley of Haze in attack mode due to Whirlwind Prodigy's deckmaster ability, " said Jasmine as she placed one card facedown and sideways and Roc from the Valley of Haze on top of her Duel Disk.

A facedown card positioned sideways appeared on Jasmine's side of the field. Roc from the Valley of Haze appeared next to her set monster. (2,400/1,400)

"I set one monster in defense mode and summon Solar Flare Dragon in attack mode, " said Rose as she placed one card facedown and sideways and Solar Flare Dragon on top of her Duel Disk.

A facedown card positioned sideways appeared on Rose's side of the field. Solar Flare Dragon appeared next to her set monster. (1,500/1,000)

"Roc from the Valley of Haze, attack Solar Flare Dragon with Devastation Wing Assault!" exclaimed Jasmine.

"Not so fast. I activate my facedown card, Spirit Barrier, allowing me to take no damage as long as I have a monster on my side of the field, " said Rose as a facedown card flipped up.

Roc from the Valley of Haze used her attack to slam Solar Flare Dragon, shattering it into pixels. Rose moved Solar Flare Dragon from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"I place one card facedown to end my turn, " said Jasmine as a facedown card appeared behind Roc from the Valley of Haze.

"My move, " said Rose as she drew a card. "I flip summon my set monster, which is Bite Shoes."

Rose flipped her set card upright on top of her Duel Disk. A pair of red high-heeled shoes each with one yellow eye and teeth around the tongue of the shoe appeared on Rose's side of the field. (500/300)

"Bite Shoes has a special ability. It allows me to switch the position of one face-up monster from attack mode to defense mode and vice versa, " said Rose. "Therefore, I choose Roc from the Valley of Haze."

Jasmine turned Roc from the Valley of Haze sideways on top of her Duel Disk. Roc from the Valley of Haze got on its knees and rested with its wings crossed.

"Next, I remove Crimson Sentry from play to summon Inferno, " said Rose as she moved Crimson Sentry from her Graveyard and kept her separate from the top of her Duel Disk.

Rose placed Inferno on top of her Duel Disk. Inferno appeared next to Bite Shoes. (1,100/1,900)

"Finally, I summon Little Chimera in attack mode, " said Rose as she placed it on top of her Duel Disk.

Little Chimera appeared next to Inferno with its attack strength changed. (1,100/550) Inferno's attack strength changed. (1,600/1,900)

"Inferno, attack Roc from the Valley of Haze with Screaming Flame Attack!" exclaimed Rose.

Inferno used its attack to incinerate Roc from the Valley of Haze. Jasmine moved Roc from the Valley of Haze from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"Since Inferno destroyed a monster, I activate its special effect, " said Rose.

"I hate this part, " said Jasmine.

"Inferno, attack Jasmine's Life Points directly with Skull Blaze Blast!" exclaimed Rose.

Inferno used its effect attack to singe Jasmine, causing her to twitch.

Jasmine: 6,000

Rose: 5,400

"Little Chimera, attack that set monster with Infernal Pounce!" exclaimed Rose.

Little Chimera used its attack to slam Jasmine's set monster. Jasmine quickly flipped her set monster upright on top of her Duel Disk. An oil lamp sitting on four crablike legs appeared on Jasmine's side of the field and absorbed the energy used by Little Chimera. (900/1,400)

"You triggered the special ability of Ancient Lamp. When it is attacked while in facedown defense mode, the attack can be redirected toward another of my opponent's monsters, " said Jasmine. "Therefore, I choose your Bite Shoes."

Ancient Lamp released Little Chimera's attack as a red energy blast toward Bite Shoes, shattering it into pixels. Rose moved Bite Shoes from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"I place one card facedown to end my turn, " said Rose as a facedown card appeared next to Spirit Barrier.

"My move, " said Jasmine as she drew a card. "I play Harpie's Feather Duster."

Harpie's Feather Duster blew away Spirit Barrier and Rose's remaining facedown card.

"Ancient Lamp has a second ability. When it is face-up, I can special summon La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp from my hand, " said Jasmine as she placed it on top of her Duel Disk.

A muscular humanoid man with green skin and a long mustache, who was wearing gold rings around his neck and upper arms, gold bracelets and earrings, and a small blue hat on his head, appeared next to Ancient Lamp. (1,800/1,000)

"I once again use the deckmaster ability of Whirlwind Prodigy to summon Swift Birdman Joe in attack mode, " said Jasmine as she placed it on top of her Duel Disk.

Swift Birdman Joe appeared next to La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp. (2,300/1,400)

"La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp, attack Little Chimera with Genie Fire Burial!" exclaimed Jasmine.

La Jinn the Mystical Genie used his mouth to fire a column of orange flame, incinerating Little Chimera. Rose moved Little Chimera from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard. Inferno's attack strength changed. (1,100/1,900)

Jasmine: 6,000

Rose: 4,700

"Swift Birdman Joe, attack Inferno with Rapid Falcon Strike!" exclaimed Jasmine.

Swift Birdman Joe used his attack to slash Inferno, shattering it into pixels. Rose moved Inferno from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Jasmine: 6,000

Rose: 3,500

"Ancient Lamp, attack Rose's Life Points directly with Enchanted Smoke Screen!" exclaimed Jasmine.

Ancient Lamp fired a column of green smoke at Rose, causing her to twitch.

Jasmine: 6,000

Rose: 2,700

"I end my turn, " said Jasmine.

"My move, " said Rose as she drew a card. "I play Nightmare's Steelcage, stopping all future attacks."

The spiked metal cage appeared over the entire length of the field.

"Next, I set one monster in defense mode and play Misfortune on Swift Birdman Joe, " said Rose as she placed one card facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk.

A facedown card positioned sideways appeared on Rose's side of the field. Suddenly, an energy blast came from Swift Birdman Joe and hit Jasmine, causing her to twitch.

Jasmine: 4,850

Rose: 2,700

"I end my turn, " said Rose.

"My move, " said Jasmine as she drew a card. "I switch Ancient Lamp into defense mode and play Monster Reincarnation."

Jasmine turned Ancient Lamp sideways on top of her Duel Disk, discarded Infinite Cards to her Graveyard, and selected a monster from her Graveyard. Ancient Lamp rested with its legs crossed.

"I place one card facedown to end my turn, " said Jasmine as a facedown card appeared behind Ancient Lamp.

"My move, " said Rose as she drew a card. "I flip summon my set monster, Mask of Darkness."

Rose turned her set monster upright on top of her Duel Disk. Mask of Darkness appeared on Rose's side of the field. (900/400)

"Thanks. Now I can retrieve Spirit Barrier, " said Rose as she grabbed it from her Graveyard and showed it to Jasmine.

"I summon Malice Doll of Demise in attack mode, " said Rose as she placed it on top of her Duel Disk.

A wooden puppet with blond hair, which was wearing a gray shirt, purple overalls, and gray boots and was wielding a single-bladed axe, appeared next to Mask of Darkness. (1,600/1,700)

"Next, I activate the Magic card Ectoplasmer, allowing us to sacrifice one face-up monster on our side of the field to inflict damage equal to half the monster's attack strength at the end of our turn, " said Rose. "I place one card facedown and sacrifice Malice Doll of Demise to end my turn."

A facedown card appeared behind Malice Doll of Demise. Once Rose moved Malice Doll of Demise from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard, it shattered into pixels and reformed into a light beam that hit Jasmine, causing her to twitch.

Jasmine: 4,050

Rose: 2,700

"My move, " said Jasmine as she drew a card. "I activate my facedown card, Icarus Attack, allowing me to destroy Nightmare's Steelcage and your facedown card by sacrificing Swift Birdman Joe."

A facedown card flipped up. Once Jasmine moved Swift Birdman Joe from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard, it vanished from her side of the field. Nightmare's Steelcage and Rose's facedown card, which was revealed to be Spirit Barrier, shattered into pixels.

"I sacrifice Ancient Lamp to summon Simorgh, Bird of Divinity in attack mode due to Whirlwind Prodigy's deckmaster ability, " said Jasmine.

Once Jasmine moved Ancient Lamp from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard, it vanished from her side of the field. Next, Jasmine placed Simorgh, Bird of Divinity, on top of her Duel Disk. Simorgh, Bird of Divinity, appeared next to La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp. (2,700/1,000)

"La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp, attack Mask of Darkness with Genie Fire Burial!" exclaimed Jasmine.

La Jinn the Mystical Genie of the Lamp used his attack to incinerate Mask of Darkness. Rose moved Mask of Darkness from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Jasmine: 4,050

Rose: 1,800

"Simorgh, Bird of Divinity, end this duel with Angelic Wing Assault!" exclaimed Jasmine.

Simorgh, Bird of Divinity, used its attack to slam Rose, causing her to fall to her knees.

Jasmine: 4,050

Rose: 0000

"As you just saw, the deckmasters can really change everything in a duel, " said Lily as she made her way to the stage. "For this tournament, the deckmasters will not only be your partner in all of your duels, but the cards you'll ante up after the duel ends."

The crowd gasped with concern.

"When you choose your deckmaster, choose it wisely and strategically, " said Jasmine.

"To introduce the scoring system, may I introduce the president and C. E. O. of the Brio Corporation and the co-sponsor of this tournament, Bonner Bryson, " said Rose as a well-built man in his mid-30's stepped forward.

Bonner had blue eyes and short straight black reaching to down into a straight but tight ponytail. He was wearing silver-framed glasses and a two piece blue business suit that consisted of long blue slacks, black shoes, a white button up dress shirt, a black tie, a long, matching, blue sleeved, and button up business jacket, and a Duel Disk on his left arm.

"Greetings, duelists. To keep trace of your progress, you will each start with 1,000 game points, " said Bonner as he lifted his Duel Disk and showed the number 1,000 displayed on the back.

"You must also wager at least one half of your total points. After one week, the top eight men and the top eight women will be declared finalists and will proceed to the next round, " said Lily.

"One more thing. To find out what abilities were given to your monsters, go to the official website of this tournament. We have an extensive database there of more than 2,000 monsters, " said Bonner.

"Are there any questions?" asked Rose.

The crowd remained silence and attentive.

"If not, prepare your decks and get some rest. Tomorrow, the Battle of the Sexes tournament begins, " said Jasmine.

Soon everyone left the auditorium and headed toward the exit. When Tea and Tristan arrived outside, they saw Yugi and Joey waiting outside.

"What happened in there?" asked Yugi.

"It's a gender-based tournament. Men will duel women and vice versa, " said Tristan. "We will also using a combination of Kaiba's ante rule and the Deckmaster system."

"Deckmaster system? They're using the same rules Noah used, " said Joey.

"How did the Kennedy sisters know about the deckmaster system? Weren't we the only ones that participated in that secret battle?" asked Yugi.

"Yes. Maybe that Bonner person working with the Kennedy sisters know about that battle in virtual reality, " said Tea.

"Do you mean Bonner Bryson? I've heard of him. His company, Brio Corporation, is the one of the biggest corporations next to Kaiba Corp and Industrial Illusions, " said Joey.

"I have a feeling that the Big Five or even Gozaburo Kaiba are involved in this tournament. Please be careful, " said Yugi.

_**Deckmaster Abilities**_

_Fox Fire - Heat Recursion: Pay 1,000 Life Points. Special summon a FIRE monster from your Graveyard. The monster special summoned this way cannot be used as a Tribute for a Tribute Summon._

_Whirlwind Prodigy - Summon Wind: Summon any WIND monster, whose level is at least five, for one sacrifice less than what would be normally required._


	2. Rhythmic Rumble

**Legal Disclaimer**: _This story follows the same rules as "Rise of the Deckmasters". __Dark Magician Girl was Tea's original deckmaster in __"__Freeze Play__"__. The full explanation of her ability was provided by Wikipedia._

**Battle Between The Sexes**

Chapter 2: Rhythmic Rumble

The next day, Tea had just left home and was headed toward the Game Shop when she heard a familiar voice.

"Hey, Tea. Long time no see, " said the voice.

Tea turned around and saw Johnny Steps wearing a Duel Disk.

"Johnny Steps? The last time that I saw you was when I gave you that talk after you quit during a duel against Yugi, " said Tea.

"Yes, you're right. After that, I did a little soul searching and became a better dancer and even a better duelist, " said as Johnny Steps lifted up his Duel Disk. "Currently, I have 1,500 game points."

"If you have really improved, let's duel, " said Tea as she pulled her deck out of his Duel Disk.

"Sure. Who's your deckmaster, and how many points will you wager?" asked Johnny Steps as he pulled his deck out of his Duel Disk.

They searched through their decks and found their monsters.

"I wager 600 game points, and I choose Dark Magician Girl as my deckmaster, " said Tea.

"I wager 800 game points, and I choose Thunder Nyan Nyan as my deckmaster, " said Johnny Steps.

Tea and Johnny Steps exchanged, shuffled, and cut their decks. They quickly gave their decks back to each other and placed them back into their Duel Disks.

"Let's duel!" they both exclaimed.

Their Duel Disks activated and moved into position. Johnny Steps and Tea pressed blue buttons on their Duel Disks. The left edge slots immediately opened up. Johnny Steps placed Thunder Nyan Nyan on his slot while Tea placed Dark Magician Girl on her slot. Afterwards, they both closed up. First, Thunder Nyan Nyan appeared next to Johnny Steps. (1,900/900) Next, Dark Magician Girl appeared next to Tea. (2,000/1,700) They both drew five cards.

Johnny Steps: 8,000

Tea: 8,000

"I'll go first, " said Johnny Steps as he drew a sixth card. "I set one monster in defense mode and place one card facedown."

Johnny Steps placed one card facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk. A facedown card positioned sideways appeared on Johnny Steps' side of the field. Another facedown card appeared behind the set monster.

"I end my turn, " said Johnny Steps.

"My move, " said Tea as she drew a sixth card. "I summon Skilled Dark Magician in attack mode."

Tea placed him on top of her Duel Disk. Skilled Dark Magician appeared on Tea's side of the field. (1,900/1,700)

"Skilled Dark Magician, attack that set monster with Wisdom's Magic Attack!" exclaimed Tea.

Skilled Dark Magician used his attack to blast the set monster. Johnny Steps quickly flipped his set card upright on top of his Duel Disk. A woman with light green hair appeared on Johnny Steps's side of the field and deflected the attack. (800/2,000) She was wearing a yellow robe that covered her head and her body and was wielding a large wooden harp.

Johnny Steps: 8,000

Tea: 7,900

"Sorry. Spirit of the Harp's defensive strength is stronger than Skilled Dark Magician's attack strength, " said Johnny Steps.

"I place two cards facedown and end my turn, " said Tea as two facedown cards appeared behind Skilled Dark Magician.

"My move, " said Johnny Steps as he drew a card. "I summon Water Omotics in attack mode and equip her with my facedown card, Metalmorph, increasing its stats by 300 points."

Johnny Steps placed Water Omotics on top of his Duel Disk. A woman with long fuchsia hair and a fuchsia gem on her forehead, who was wearing an aqua blue and scaled dress and was holding a small ceramic jar, appeared next to Spirit of the Harp. (1,400/1,200) Next, a facedown card flipped up, giving Water Omotics a metallic silver glow and changing her stats. (1,700/1,500)

"Water Omotics, attack Skilled Dark Magician with Metallic Water Blast!" exclaimed Johnny Steps.

"Why would you do that? Your monster isn't strong enough, " said Tea.

"Metalmorph has a second ability. When the monster equipped with it attacks a monster, its attack strength increases by half of the attacked monster's attack strength, " said Johnny Steps.

"Nice move, but I activate one of my facedown cards, Magic Cylinder, " said Tea as a facedown card flipped up.

Water Omotics' attack strength changed. (2,650/1,500) Water Omotics used her jar to unleash a serpentine column of silver water at Skilled Dark Magician; however, Magic Cylinder stopped the attack and released it as a blast of blue energy toward Johnny Steps, causing him to twitch. Water Omotics' attack strength changed. (1,700/1,500)

Johnny Steps: 5,350

Tea: 7,900

"I place one card facedown, ending my turn, " said Johnny Steps as a facedown card appeared behind Spirit of the Harp.

"My move, " said Tea as she drew a card. "I play Pot of Greed."

Tea drew two cards from her deck. Skilled Dark Magician's left shoulder gem suddenly gave off a brilliant yellow glow.

"Next, I play Change of Heart to take control of Spirit of the Harp, " said Tea.

Johnny Steps moved Spirit of the Harp from the top of his Duel Disk and gave her to Tea, whom immediately placed her on top of her Duel Disk. Spirit of the Harp immediately moved next to Skilled Dark Magician. (800/2,000) Skilled Dark Magician's center gem gave off a brilliant yellow glow.

"I sacrifice Spirit of the Harp to summon Dark Witch, " said Tea.

Once Tea moved Spirit of the Harp from the top of her Duel Disk and gave her back to Johnny Steps, whom placed her into his Graveyard, she vanished from her side of the field. Next, she placed Dark Witch on top of her Duel Disk. A woman with short violet hair, horns on both sides of her head, and large wings, who was wearing a purple headband with an aquamarine gem in the middle, a violet choker, a yellow dress, dark purple gloves, and violet boots and was wielding a red-handled spear, appeared next to Skilled Dark Magician. (1,800/1,700)

"Dark Witch, attack Water Omotics with Soaring Spear Strike!" exclaimed Tea.

"Not so fast. I activate my facedown card, Negate Attack, " said Johnny Steps as a facedown card flipped up.

Dark Witch flew toward Water Omotics and used her spear to stab her; however, Negate Attack's force field dissipated the attack.

"I end my turn, " said Tea.

"My move, " said Johnny Steps as he drew a card. "I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your facedown card."

A black tornado appeared and destroyed Tea's facedown card, which was revealed to be Waboku. Skilled Dark Magician's right shoulder gem gave off a brilliant yellow glow.

"Thanks. You activated Skilled Dark Magician's special ability, allowing me to sacrifice him to summon Dark Magician from my deck, " said Tea as she pulled her deck out of her Duel Disk.

Once Tea moved Skilled Dark Magician from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard, it vanished from the field. Tea searched through her deck, found and placed Dark Magician on top of her Duel Disk, and returned her deck to her Duel Disk. Dark Magician appeared next to Dark Witch. (2,500/2,100)

"I send the top two cards of my deck to the Graveyard to activate Thunder Nyan Nyan's deckmaster effect, which called Light Crescendo, " said Johnny Steps. "It allows me to destroy all LIGHT monsters on the field; however, I can only activate this effect if there is a non-LIGHT monster on the field. For every monster destroyed this way, I can inflict 500 points to your Life Points. Therefore, Dark Witch is destroyed."

Dark Witch shattered into pixels and converted into an energy beam that struck Tea, causing her to twitch.

Johnny Steps: 5,350

Tea: 7,400

"I summon Dancing Fairy in attack mode, " said Johnny Steps as he placed them on top of his Duel Disk.

Dancing Fairy appeared next to Water Omotics. (1,700/1,000)

"Water Omotics, attack Dark Magician with Metallic Water Blast!" exclaimed Johnny Steps.

Water Omotics' attack strength changed. (2,950/1,500) Water Omotics used her attack to drench Dark Magician, shattering him into pixels. Tea moved Dark Magician from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard. Water Omotics' attack strength changed. (1,700/1,500)

Johnny Steps: 5,350

Tea: 6,950

"Dancing Fairy, attack Tea's Life Points directly with Triple Rhythmic Strike!" exclaimed Johnny Steps.

Dancing Fairy used their attack to strike Tea, causing her to twitch.

Johnny Steps: 5,350

Tea: 5,250

"I place one card facedown to end my turn, " said Johnny Steps as a facedown card appeared behind Dancing Fairy.

"My move, " said Tea as she drew a card. "I play Monster Reborn to bring back Dark Magician."

Tea moved Dark Magician from her Graveyard to the top of her Duel Disk. Dark Magician reappeared on Tea's side of the field. (2,500/2,100)

"Next, I play Dark Magic Attack, allowing me to destroy all your Magic and Trap cards, " said Tea as Metalmorph and Johnny Steps' facedown card shattered into pixels.

The glow surrounding Water Omotics faded, restoring her stats back to normal. (1,400/1,200)

"Dark Magician, attack Water Omotics with Dark Magic Attack!" exclaimed Tea.

Dark Magician used his attack to blast Water Omotics, shattering her into pixels. Johnny Steps moved Water Omotics from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

Johnny Steps: 4,250

Tea: 5,250

"I set one monster in defense mode and end my turn, " said Tea as she placed one card facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk.

A facedown card positioned sideways appeared next to Dark Magician.

"My move, " said Johnny Steps as she drew a card. "I switch Dancing Fairy into defense mode and set one monster in defense mode."

Johnny Steps turned Dancing Fairy sideways and placed one card facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk. The three little fairies got on their knees and rested with their arms crossed. A facedown card positioned sideways appeared next to Dancing Fairy.

"Next, I play the Field Magic card, Chorus of Sanctuary, which increases the defensive strength of all monsters in defense mode by 500 points, " said Johnny Steps as he pressed a red button on his Duel Disk.

A slot opened up on the right edge of his Duel Disk. Johnny Steps placed the card onto it, which immediately closed up. Suddenly, a peaceful valley set among the clouds appeared on the entire length of the field. Dancing Fairy's defensive strength changed. (1,700/1,500)

"I end my turn, " said Johnny Steps.

"My move, " said Tea as she drew a card. "I flip summon my set monster, which is Fire Sorcerer."

Tea flipped her set card upright on top of her Duel Disk. Fire Sorcerer appeared next to Dark Magician (1,000/1,500)

"Thanks to her special ability, I can inflict 800 points of damage by removing two cards from my hand from play, " said Tea as she moved Petit Angel and Shining Friendship from her hand and kept them separate from her Duel Disk.

"Big deal, " said Johnny Steps.

"Fire Sorcerer, attack Johnny Steps' Life Points directly with Pyro Scatter Attack!" exclaimed Tea.

Fire Sorcerer used her effect attack to scorch Johnny Steps, causing him to twitch.

Johnny Steps: 3,450

Tea: 5,250

"I summon Gemini Elf in attack mode, " said Tea as she placed them on top of her Duel Disk.

Gemini Elf appeared next to Fire Sorcerer. (1,900/900)

"Gemini Elf, attack Dancing Fairy with Twin Magic Attack!" exclaimed Tea.

Gemini Elf used their attack to blast Dancing Fairy, shattering them into pixels. Johnny Steps moved Dancing Fairy from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

"Dark Magician, attack that set monster with Dark Magic Attack!" exclaimed Tea.

Dark Magician used his attack to blast the set monster. Johnny Steps quickly flipped his set card upright on top of his Duel Disk. Cyber Jar appeared on Johnny Steps' side of the field, sucked up Dark Magician, Gemini Elf, and Fire Sorcerer into itself, and self-destructed. (900/900) They both picked up five cards and showed them to each other.

"I set two monsters in defense mode, " said Johnny Steps as he placed two cards facedown and sideways on top of his Duel Disk.

Two facedown cards positioned sideways appeared next to each other.

"I summon Maha Vailo in attack mode and set one monster in defense mode, " said Tea as she placed one card upright and another card facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk.

Maha Vailo appeared on Tea's side of the field. (1,550/1,400) A facedown card positioned sideways appeared next to Maha Vailo.

"Maha Vailo, attack the far left set monster with Sacred Lightning Attack!" exclaimed Tea.

Maha Vailo used his attack to blast the far left set monster. Johnny Steps quickly flipped that facedown card upright on top of his Duel Disk. Mask of Darkness appeared next to a set monster and shattered into pixels. Johnny Steps moved Mask of Darkness from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

"Thanks. Now, I can get Metalmorph back, " said Johnny Steps as he grabbed it from his Graveyard and showed it to Tea.

"I place one card facedown to end my turn, " said Tea as a facedown card appeared behind Maha Vailo.

"My move, " said Johnny Steps as he drew a card. "I flip summon my other set monster, which is Witch of the Black Forest."

Johnny Steps flipped his set card upright on top of his Duel Disk. Witch of the Black Forest appeared on Johnny's side of the field. (1,100/1,200)

"I play Polymerization, combining the Witch of the Black Forest on my side of the field and the Lady of Faith in my hand, to summon Musician King in attack mode, " said Johnny Steps as he moved Witch of the Black Forest from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

Johnny Steps discarded the remaining two cards to the Graveyard, and moved a card from his Fusion Deck to the top of his Duel Disk.

A young man with yellow spiked hair, who was wearing a red bandana, red fingerless gloves, spiked armbands, black slacks, black shoes, and a small pendant around his neck and was wielding a red, white, and arrow-shaped guitar, appeared on Johnny Steps' side of the field. (1,750/1,500)

"Thanks to the special ability of Witch of the Black Forest, I can search for a monster with an attack strength of at most 1,500 points, " said Johnny Steps as he pulled his deck out of his Duel Disk.

Johnny Steps searched through his deck, found and showed Sonic Maid to Tea, and shuffled and returned his deck to his Duel Disk.

"I now summon Sonic Maid in attack mode, " said Johnny Steps as he placed her on top of his Duel Disk.

A woman with red hair, who was wearing a pink gown, golden armbands, and a gold headband and was wielding a musical note-shaped scythe, appeared next to Musician King. (1,200/900)

"Musician King, attack Maha Vailo with Power Chord Blast!" exclaimed Johnny Steps.

"Hold it right there. I activate my facedown card, Negate Attack, " said Tea as a facedown card flipped up.

Musician King used his guitar to release ultra-low sound waves at Maha Vailo; however, Negate Attack's force field dissipated the attack.

"I place two cards facedown to end my turn, " said Johnny Steps as two facedown cards appeared behind Musician King and Sonic Maid.

"My move, " said Tea as she drew a card. "I flip summon my set monster, which is Skelengel."

Tea quickly turned her set card upright on top of her Duel Disk. Skelengel appeared next to Maha Vailo. (900/400)

"Skelengel's special ability allows me to draw a card, " said Tea as she drew one card from her deck. "I sacrifice both Skelengel and Maha Vailo to summon Seiyaryu in attack mode."

Once Tea moved both Skelengel and Maha Vailo from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard, they both vanished from her side of the field. Next, she placed Seiyaryu on top of her Duel Disk. A lavender-colored dragon with its wings attached to its arms, sharp claws and talons, and a spiked tail appeared on Tea's side of the field. (2,500/2,300)

"You made some improvements since you lost to that chemistry duelist, Courtney Fletcher, " said Johnny Steps.

"Thanks. I now play Offerings to the Doomed to destroy Musician King, " said Tea as bandages wrapped up Musician King and shattered him into pixels.

Johnny Steps moved Musician King from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

"Seiyaryu, attack Sonic Maid with Mystical Flare Blast!" exclaimed Tea.

Seiyaryu blew green-colored fire from its mouth at Sonic Maid, incinerating her. Johnny Steps moved Sonic Maid from the top of his Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Johnny Steps: 2,150

Tea: 5,250

"I place one card facedown to end my turn, " said Tea as a facedown card appeared behind Seiyaryu.

"My move, " said Johnny Steps as he drew a card. "I play Graceful Charity."

Johnny Steps drew three cards from his deck and discarded two of them into the Graveyard.

"Next, I activate one of my facedown cards, Call of the Haunted, to bring back a monster known as Cyber Prima, " said Johnny Steps as he moved her from his Graveyard to the top of his Duel Disk.

Cyber Prima appeared on Johnny Steps' side of the field. (2,300/1,600)

"I summon Hibikime in attack mode, " said Johnny Steps as he placed her on top of his Duel Disk.

Hibikime appeared next to Cyber Prima. (1,450/1,000)

"Finally, I play the Continuous Magic card, The A. Forces, " said Johnny Steps. "It increases the attack strengths of all Warrior-type monsters on my side of the field by 200 points for each face-up Warrior-type and Spellcaster-type monster on my side of the field. Currently, I have two Warrior-type monsters."

Cyber Prima's attack strength changed. (2,700/1,600) Hibikime's attack strength changed. (1,850/1,000)

"Cyber Prima, attack Seiyaryu with Cyclonic Arm Thrust!" exclaimed Johnny Steps.

Cyber Prima used her attack to sideswipe Seiyaryu, shattering it into pixels. Tea moved Seiyaryu from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Johnny Steps: 2,150

Tea: 5,050

"Hibikime, attack Tea's Life Points directly with Sonic Scythe Strike!" exclaimed Johnny Steps.

"That's not going to happen. I discard my entire hand to activate my facedown card, Rope of Life, " said Tea as a facedown card flipped up. "Now, I can bring back a much stronger Seiyaryu."

Tea moved Seiyaryu from her Graveyard to the top of her Duel Disk. Seiyaryu reappeared on Tea's side of the field with its attack strength changed, causing a replay. (3,300/2,100)

"I end my turn, " said Johnny Steps.

"My move, " said Tea. "Since I can't draw this turn due to Offerings to the Doomed, I activate Dark Magician Girl's deckmaster ability, Soul Circle. It allows me to draw cards from my deck for each monster in my Graveyard; however, those monsters must be removed from play. Currently, I have seven monsters there."

Tea moved seven cards from her Graveyard, kept them separate from her Duel Disk, and drew seven cards from her deck.

"I play Harpie's Feather Duster, " said Tea.

"Not this time. I activate my facedown card, Imperial Order, "said Johnny Steps as a facedown card flipped up.

Cyber Prima's attack strength returned to normal. (2,300/1,600) Hibikime's attack strength returned to normal. (1,450/1,000)

"I summon Ancient Elf in attack mode, " said Tea as she placed him on top of her Duel Disk.

Ancient Elf appeared next to Seiyaryu. (1,450/1,200)

"Seiyaryu, attack Cyber Prima with Mystical Flare Blast!" exclaimed Tea.

Seiyaryu used its attack to incinerate Cyber Prima. Johnny Steps moved Cyber Prima from the top of his Duel Disk in his Graveyard.

Johnny Steps: 1,150

Tea: 5,050

"I place one card facedown to end my turn, " said Tea as a facedown card appeared behind Seiyaryu.

"My move, " said Johnny Steps as he drew a card. "Since I no longer need it, I won't pay for Imperial Order."

Imperial Order was sent to the Graveyard. Suddenly, powerful winds appeared and blew Chorus of Sanctuary and The A. Forces off of Johnny Steps' side of the field.

"I play Monster Reincarnation, " said Johnny Steps as he discarded Fusion Weapon and retrieved a monster from his Graveyard. "Next, I play Snatch Steal to take control of Seiyaryu. "

Tea moved Seiyaryu from the top of her Duel Disk and gave it to Johnny Steps, whom placed it on top of his Duel Disk. Seiyaryu immediately moved to Johnny Steps' side of the field. (3,300/2,100)

"I sacrifice Seiyaryu to summon Cyber Prima, the monster I got back via Monster Reincarnation, " said Johnny Steps.

Once Johnny Steps moved Seiyaryu from the top of his Duel Disk and gave it back to Tea, whom placed it into her Graveyard, it vanished from his side of the field. Next, he placed Cyber Prima on top of his Duel Disk. Cyber Prima reappeared next to Hibikime. (2,300/1,600)

"Cyber Prima, attack Ancient Elf with Cyclonic Arm Thrust!" exclaimed Johnny Steps.

Cyber Prima used her attack to sideswipe Ancient Elf, shattering her into pixels. Tea moved Ancient Elf from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Johnny Steps: 1,150

Tea: 4,200

"You activated my facedown card, Michizure, allowing me to destroy Cyber Prima since she destroyed Ancient Elf, " said Tea as a facedown card flipped up.

A pair of hands came from Johnny Steps' side of the field, grabbed Cyber Prima, and dragged her into the field. Johnny Steps moved Cyber Prima from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

"Hibikime, attack Tea's Life Points directly with Sonic Scythe Strike!" exclaimed Johnny Steps.

Hibikime used her attack to swipe Tea, causing her to twitch.

Johnny Steps: 1,150

Tea: 2,750

"I end my turn, " said Johnny Steps.

"My move, " said Tea as she drew a card. "I summon my deckmaster, Dark Magician Girl, to the field."

Tea pressed the blue button on her Duel Disk. Suddenly, the left edge slot on Tea's Duel Disk opened up. Tea moved Dark Magician Girl from the slot to the top of her Duel Disk. Once it closed up, Dark Magician Girl immediately moved to Tea's side of the field. (2,000/1,700)

"You must be planning something big to bring out your deckmaster, " said Johnny Steps.

"Yes, I equip her with Magic Formula, " said Tea.

Magic Formula appeared in Dark Magician Girl's other hand, changing her attack strength. (2,700/1,700)

"Dark Magician Girl, attack Hibikime and end this duel with Dark Burning Attack!" exclaimed Tea.

Dark Magician Girl used her attack to blast Hibikime, shattering her into pixels and causing Johnny Steps to fall to his knees.

Johnny Steps: 0000

Tea: 2,750

The monsters and the field instantly vanished. Every card remaining on the Duel Disks were removed and were placed back into Tea's and Johnny Steps's decks.

"You have definitively improved since the last time we met, " said Tea.

"Thanks. You taught me to never give up even though the odds may be against me, " said Johnny Steps as he pressed the blue button on his Duel Disk.

Suddenly, Johnny Steps' left edge slot opened up. Johnny Steps immediately grabbed Thunder Nyan Nyan from it, and the slot quickly closed back.

"As the winner of this duel, I would like to give you my Thunder Nyan Nyan. Please take good care of it, " said Johnny Steps as he handed it to Tea.

"Thank you very much, " said Tea.

"That's not all. Check out your game points, " said Johnny Steps as he and Tea turned over their Duel Disks.

They watched as Johnny Steps' game points decreased to 700 points while Tea's game points increased to 1,800 points.

"Good luck in the tournament, " said Tea as she shook Johnny Steps' hand.

"Same to you. Who knows? We may face each other again the finals, " said Johnny Steps as he shook Tea's hand.

"I'll be waiting, " said Tea as she left Johnny Steps behind and headed for the Game Shop.

_**Deckmaster Abilities**_

_Thunder Nyan Nyan - Light Crescendo: This ability can only be activated if there is a non-LIGHT monster on the field. Once per turn, you may send the top two cards of your deck to the Graveyard. Destroy all LIGHT monsters on the field. For each monster destroyed this way, inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent's Life Points._

_Dark Magician Girl - Soul Circle: Once during the duel, remove all monsters in your Graveyard from play. Draw cards from your Deck equal to the number of monsters removed by this effect._


	3. Fun and Games

**Legal Disclaimer**: _This story follows the same rules as "Rise of the Deckmasters". Walter Coltrane and any physical descriptions associated with him are mine and can't be used without my permission._

**Battle Between The Sexes**

Chapter 3: Fun and Games

Ten minutes later, Tea had arrived at the Game Shop.

"Hey, guys. I just won my first duel of the tournament, " said Tea.

"Who did you face?" asked Grandpa Moto.

"An old rival by the name of Johnny Steps, " said Tea.

"I remember him. Didn't he tried to cheat when you dance battle him at the arcade?" asked Tristan.

"Yes, but I believe that he has changed his tune, " said Tea.

Suddenly, Joey came bursting through the front door.

"Sorry that I was late. I was nearly run over by kids headed toward the Big Web Arcade, " said Joey.

"There must be a major duel going on, " said Yugi.

"Let's hurry, " said Tristan as he placed his Duel Disk on his arm.

Tea, Tristan, Joey, and Yugi immediately left the Game Shop and headed for the Big Web Arcade. When they arrived there, a huge crowd had gathered around the arcade doors. All four maintained to squeeze through the crowd and arrived next to a stage where Vivian Wong was preparing to duel a 21-year-old man with gray eyes and black swept-back hair. He was wearing a green t-shirt, blue baggy jeans, a gray sweater, black angular glasses, and black and gray sneakers.

"Who's the person dueling Vivian?" asked Tea.

"His name is Walter Coltrane, who is known as the toy duelist. His whimsical style and carefree attitude has fooled many opponents, " said a nearby kid.

"He nearly made it to the Battle City finals, but he was defeated by someone named Ishizu Ishtar, " said another kid.

"Let's see how good he is. Vivian is a tough duelist, " said Yugi.

Meanwhile, Vivian and Walter prepared to duel.

"Are you ready?" asked Vivian.

"Of course I am. This should be fun, " said Walter.

"We'll see, " said Vivian as she and Walter pulled their decks out of their Duel Disks. "Choose your deckmaster, and the amount of game points you want to wager."

They searched through their decks and found their monsters.

"I wager 750 of my 1,500 points, and I choose Sealmaster Meisei as my deckmaster, " said Vivian.

"I wager 800 of my 1,500 points, and I choose Steamroid as my deckmaster, " said Walter.

Vivian and Walter exchanged, shuffled, and cut their decks. They quickly gave their decks back to each other and placed them back into their Duel Disks.

"Let's duel!" they both exclaimed.

Their Duel Disks activated and moved into position. Vivian and Walter pressed blue buttons on their Duel Disks. The left edge slots immediately opened up. Vivian placed Sealmaster Meisei on her slot while Walter placed Steamroid on his slot. Afterwards, they both closed up. First, Sealmaster Meisei appeared next to Vivian. (1,100/900) Next, an anthropomorphic gray steam engine with a red coal car appeared next to Walter. (1,800/1,800) They both drew five cards.

Vivian: 8,000

Walter: 8,000

"I'll go first, " said Vivian as she drew a sixth card. "I summon Master Kyonshee in attack mode.

Vivian placed it on top of her Duel Disk. Master Kyonshee appeared on Vivian's side of the field. (1,750/1,000)

"I place one card facedown to end my turn, " said Vivian as a facedown card appeared behind Master Kyonshee.

"My move, " said Walter as he drew a sixth card. "I summon Rogue Doll in attack mode."

Walter placed it on top of his Duel Disk. A woman with only an upper torso and a pair of arms, who was wearing a purple cape and was wielding a spear-shaped wand, appeared on Walter's side of the field. (1,600/1,000)

"Rogue Doll, attack Master Kyonshee with Holy Light of Shining Chaos!" exclaimed Walter.

"Why would you do that? Rogue Doll is weaker than Master Kyonshee is, " said Vivian.

"Not exactly. My deckmaster's ability, Steam Control, increases the attack strength of one attacking monster on my side of the field by 500 points during Damage Step, " said Walter.

Rogue Doll's attack strength changed. (2,100/1,000) Rogue Doll used her wand to fire a column of light energy at Master Kyonshee, shattering him into pixels. Vivian moved Master Kyonshee from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Vivian: 7,650

Walter: 8,000

Rogue Doll's attack strength returned to normal. (1,600/1,000)

"I place one card facedown to end my turn, " said Walter as a facedown card appeared behind Rogue Doll.

"My move, " said Vivian as she drew a card. "I play Swords of Revealing Light."

Light swords suddenly rained down from the sky and surrounded Rogue Doll and Walter.

"I summon The Immortal of Thunder and equip him with Axe of Despair, " said Vivian as she placed it on top of her Duel Disk.

The Immortal of Thunder, who was wielding the Axe of Despair instead of his usual staff, appeared on Vivian's side of the field with his attack strength changed. (2,500/1,300)

"The Immortal of Thunder, attack Rogue Doll with Electric Axe Slash!" exclaimed Vivian.

"I activate the second part of Steamroid's Steam Control, allowing me to decrease the attack strength of one attacking monster on my opponent's side of the field by 500 points during Damage Step, " said Walter.

The Immortal of Thunder's attack strength changed. (2,000/1,300) The Immortal of Thunder used its axe to slice Rogue Doll in half, shattering her into pixels. Walter moved Rogue Doll from the top of his Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Vivian: 7,650

Walter: 7,600

"I end my turn, " said Vivian.

"My move, " said Walter as he drew a card. "I set one monster in defense mode and place one card facedown."

Walter placed one card facedown and sideways on top of his Duel Disk. A facedown card positioned sideways appeared on Walter's side of the field. Another facedown card appeared behind the set monster.

"I end my turn, " said Walter.

"My move, " said Vivian as she drew a card. "I summon King Tiger Wanghu in attack mode."

Vivian placed it on top of her Duel Disk. King Tiger Wanghu appeared next to The Immortal of Thunder. (1,700/1,000)

"The Immortal of Thunder, attack that set monster with Electric Axe Smash!" exclaimed Vivian.

The Immortal of Thunder's attack strength changed. (2,000/1,300) The Immortal of Thunder used his attack to slice through the set monster. Witch of the Black Forest appeared on Walter's side of the field and shattered into pixels. (1,100/1,200) Walter moved Witch of the Black Forest from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard

"Now, I can get Toy Magician from my deck, " said Walter as he pulled his deck out of his Duel Disk.

Walter searched for, found, and showed Toy Magician to Vivian. He shuffled and placed his deck back into his Duel Disk.

"King Tiger Wanghu, attack Walter's Life Points directly with Armored Pounce!" exclaimed Vivian.

"You're dreaming. I activate one of my facedown cards, Magic Cylinder, " said Walter as a facedown card flipped up on Walter's side of the field.

"Sorry. It won't be that easy. I activate one of my Deckmaster abilities, Trap Talisman. By discarding a Trap card from my hand, you can't activate any Trap cards, and all effects of your face-up Trap cards on your side of the field are negated, " said Vivian.

Vivian discarded Reckless Greed to her Graveyard. King Tiger Wanghu used its attack to slam into Walter, causing him to twitch.

Vivian: 7,650

Walter: 5,900

"I end my turn, " said Vivian.

The Immortal of Thunder's attack strength changed. (2,500/1,300)

"My move, " said Walter as he drew a card. "I play Harpie's Feather Duster."

Strong winds appeared and blew away Swords of Revealing Light, Axe of Despair, and Vivian's facedown card, which was revealed as Forced Back. The Immortal of Thunder's Axe of Despair shattered into pixels and reformed into his traditional staff, restoring its attack strength to normal. (1,500/1,300)

"Now, I play Snatch Steal to take control of King Tiger Wanghu, " said Walter.

Vivian moved King Tiger Wanghu from the top of her Duel Disk and gave it to Walter, whom placed on top of his Duel Disk. King Tiger Wanghu immediately moved to Walter's side of the field. (1,700/1,000)

"I sacrifice King Tiger Wanghu to summon Steel Ogre Grotto #2, " said Walter.

Once Walter moved King Tiger Wanghu and gave it back to Vivian, whom placed it into her Graveyard, it vanished from his side of the field. Next, Walter placed Steel Ogre Grotto #2 on top of his Duel Disk. A humanoid robot with black iron armor, a domed head, glowing green eyes, and bolted armbands and leg bands appeared on Walter's side of the field. (1,900/2,200)

"Steel Ogre Grotto #2, attack The Immortal of Thunder with Iron Uppercut!" exclaimed Walter.

The attack strength of Steel Ogre Grotto #2 changed. (2,400/2,200) Steel Ogre Grotto #2 used its fist to punch The Immortal of Thunder with an upward force, shattering him into pixels. Vivian moved The Immortal of Thunder from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Vivian: 6,750

Walter: 5,900

The attack strength of Steel Ogre Grotto #2 returned to normal. (1,900/2,200)

"I place one card facedown to end my turn, " said Walter as a facedown card appeared behind Steel Ogre Grotto #2.

"My move, " said Vivian as she drew a card. "I play Mystical Space Typhoon."

A black tornado appeared and destroyed Walter's facedown card.

"Thanks. The card you just destroyed is a monster known as Toy Magician, " said Walter. "This monster has a special ability. It can be played as a Magic or Trap card; however, if it destroyed by my opponent's card effect, I can special summon to my side of the field at the end of your turn."

"I set one monster in defense mode and place one card facedown to end my turn, " said Vivian as she placed one card facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk.

A facedown card positioned sideways appeared on Vivian's side of the field. Another facedown card appeared behind the set monster. Walter moved Toy Magician from her Graveyard to the top of his Duel Disk. A man with yellow hair appeared next to Steel Ogre Grotto #2. (1,600/500) He was wearing a blue hat with red flames on the side of it and a yellow and red raindrop-shaped crest on the front of it, a white cape, a blue suit of armor, white gloves, and blue and white-pointed shoes and was wielding a short sphere-headed wand.

"My move, " said Walter as he drew a card. "I set one monster in defense mode and place two cards facedown."

Walter placed one card facedown and sideways on top of his Duel Disk. A facedown card positioned sideways appeared next to Toy Magician. Two other facedown cards appeared behind Steel Ogre Grotto #2 and Toy Magician.

"Toy Magician, attack that set monster with Innocence Magic Blast!" exclaimed Walter.

Toy Magician's attack strength changed. (2,100/500) Toy Magician used his wand to fire a blast of yellow energy at the set monster. Vivian quickly flipped her facedown upright on top of her Duel Disk. Gyaku-Gire Panda appeared on Vivian's side of the field and shattered into pixels. Vivian moved Gyaku-Gire Panda from the top of his Duel to her Graveyard.

"Steel Ogre Grotto #2, attack Vivian's Life Points directly with Iron Uppercut!" exclaimed Walter.

"You've made a grave mistake. I activate my facedown card, Hallowed Life Barrier, allowing me to reduce all Battle Damage to zero by discarding one card from my hand, " said Vivian as a facedown card flipped up.

Steel Ogre Grotto #2 used its attack to punch Vivian; however, Vivian discarded Electric Snake to the Graveyard, creating a force field that dissipated the attack.

"I end my turn, " said Walter.

"My move, " said Vivian as she drew a card. "I play Monster Reborn to bring back Gyaku-Gire Panda."

Vivian moved Gyaku-Gire Panda from her Graveyard to the top of her Duel Disk. Gyaku-Gire Panda reappeared on Vivian's side of the field with its attack strength changed. (2,300/1,600)

"I am sure that you know Gyaku-Gire Panda's attack strength increases by 500 points for each monster on your side of the field. Currently, you have three, " said Vivian.

"Of course, " said Walter.

"I summon Frenzied Panda in attack mode, " said Vivian as she placed it on top of her Duel Disk.

Frenzied Panda appeared next to Gyaku-Gire Panda. (1,200/1,000)

"Finally, I play Gaia Power, " said Vivian as she pressed a button on her Duel Disk.

The right edge slot opened up on her Duel Disk. Vivian placed it onto the slot. Gaia Power's forest appeared over the entire length of the field. Gyaku-Gire Panda's attack strength changed. (2,800/1,200) Frenzied Panda's attack strength changed. (1,700/600)

"Gyaku-Gire Panda, attack that set monster with Kung Pao Claw!" exclaimed Vivian.

Gyaku-Gire Panda's attack strength changed. (2,300/1,200) Gyaku-Gire Panda used its attack to slash the facedown card. A purple steam engine with silver eyebrows, orange eyes, and white fangs, which was carrying two wooden train cars, appeared next to Steel Ogre Grotto #2 and shattered into pixels. (1,400/1,000) Walter moved Dekoichi the Battlechanted Locomotive from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

Vivian: 6,750

Walter: 4,600

"What just happened?" asked Walter.

"Gyaku-Gire Panda has trample ability, allowing me to inflict damage to your Life Points even if your monster is in defense mode, " said Vivian.

"Lucky for me that Dekoichi the Battlechanted Locomotive has a special ability as well, " said Walter. "It allows me to draw one card from my deck."

"Frenzied Panda, attack Toy Magician with Bamboo Smash Attack!" exclaimed Vivian.

"It won't be that easy. I activate one of my facedown cards, Book of Moon, to set Frenzied Panda in defense mode, " said Walter as a facedown card flipped up on his side of the field.

"Sorry, but I activate my facedown card, Xing Zhen Hu, preventing that card and your other facedown card from being activated, " said Vivian as a facedown card flipped up on her side of the field.

Book of Moon immediately flipped down, and a force field appeared over it and Walter's facedown card. Frenzied Panda used its attack to slam Toy Magician, shattering him into pixels. Walter moved Toy Magician from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard. Gyaku-Gire Panda's attack strength changed. (2.300/1,200)

Vivian: 6,750

Walter: 4,500

"I end my turn, " said Vivian.

"My move, " said Walter as he drew a card. "I play Monster Reborn to bring back Toy Magician."

Walter moved Toy Magician from his Graveyard to the top of his Duel Disk. Toy Magician reappeared next to Steel Ogre Grotto #2. (1,600/500) Gyaku-Gire Panda's attack strength changed. (2,800/1,200)

"I set one monster in defense mode, " said Walter as he placed one card facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk.

A facedown card positioned sideways appeared next to Toy Magician. Gyaku-Gire Panda's attack strength changed. (3,300/1,200)

"I can't believe that you played those cards. The only thing those cards did was make my Gyaku-Gire Panda stronger, " said Vivian.

"Not exactly. I now play Book of Taiyou on my set monster, " said Walter as he flipped his facedown card upright on top of his Duel Disk.

Another Toy Magician appeared next to its twin. (1,600/500)

"Toy Magician has another special ability. When it is flip summoned, for each face-up Toy Magician on the field, I can destroy a Magic or Trap card on the field. Currently, there are two of them, " said Walter. "Therefore, say goodbye to both Gaia Power and Xing Zhen Hu."

Vivian pressed a button on her Duel Disk, causing the right edge slot opened up. Vivian took Gaia Power from it as it closed up. The force field over Walter's facedown cards and the giant forest shattered into pixels. Gyaku-Gire Panda's attack strength changed. (2,300/1,600) Frenzied Panda's attack strength changed. (1,200/1,000)

"Steel Ogre Grotto #2, attack Gyaku-Gire Panda with Iron Uppercut!" exclaimed Walter.

The attack strength of Steel Ogre Grotto #2 changed. (2,400/2,200) Steel Ogre Grotto #2 used its attack to punch Gyaku-Gire Panda, shattering it into pixels. Vivian moved Gyaku-Gire Panda from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard. The attack strength of Steel Ogre Grotto #2 returned to normal. (1,900/2,200)

Vivian: 6,650

Walter: 4,500

"Toy Magician, attack Frenzied Panda with Innocence Magic Blast!" exclaimed Walter.

The first Toy Magician used his attack to blast Frenzied Panda, shattering it into pixels. Vivian moved Frenzied Panda from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Vivian: 6,250

Walter: 4,500

"Toy Magician, attack Vivian's Life Points directly with Innocence Magic Blast!" exclaimed Walter.

The second Toy Magician used his attack to blast Vivian, causing her to twitch.

Vivian: 4,650

Walter: 4,200

"I place one card facedown to end my turn, " said Walter as a facedown card appeared behind Toy Magician.

"My move, " said Vivian as she drew a card. "I play Raigeki."

Lightning bolts appeared and struck down Steel Ogre Grotto #2 and the 2 Toy Magicians, shattering them into pixels. Walter moved all three monsters from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

"I set one monster in defense mode, " said Vivian as she placed one card facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk.

A facedown card positioned sideways appeared on Vivian's side of the field.

"Finally, I activate the second deckmaster ability of Sealmaster Meisei, which is called Spell Talisman, " said Vivian. "By discarding a Magic card from my hand, you can't activate any Magic cards, and all effects of your face-up Magic cards on your side of the field are negated."

Vivian discarded Talisman of Trap Sealing to the Graveyard.

"Great, now I can't use both Magic and Trap cards, " said Walter.

"Don't worry. When one of those abilities activates, the other one is negated, " said Vivian. "In other words, you can use Trap cards again."

"Good, " said Walter.

"I end my turn, " said Vivian.

"My move, " said Walter as he drew a card. "I summon The Dark - Hex-Sealed Fusion in attack mode."

Walter placed it on top of his Duel Disk. A black rock creature covered with bits and pieces of various monsters appeared on Walter's side of the field. (1,000/1,600)

"The Dark - Hex-Sealed Fusion, attack that set monster with Shadow Meteor Crush!" exclaimed Walter.

The Dark - Hex-Sealed Fusion's attack strength changed. (1,500/1,600) The Dark - Hex-Sealed Fusion suddenly ignited in black flames and came charging into the set monster. Vivian quickly flipped her set card upright on top of her Duel Disk. Mask of Darkness appeared on Vivian's side of the field and shattered into pixels. (900/400) Vivian moved Mask of Darkness from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

"Thanks. Now, I can get Forced Back from the Graveyard, " said Vivian as he grabbed it and showed it to Walter.

"I end my turn, " said Walter.

The Dark - Hex-Sealed Fusion's attack strength changed. (1,000/1,600)

"My move, " said Vivian as she drew a card. "I play Monster Reincarnation."

Vivian discarded Talisman of Spell Sealing and retrieved a monster from her Graveyard.

"I summon Master Kyonshee, the monster retrieved via Monster Reincarnation, in attack mode, " said Vivian as she placed it on top of her Duel Disk.

Master Kyonshee reappeared on Vivian's side of the field. (1,750/1,000)

"Master Kyonshee, attack The Dark - Hex-Sealed Fusion with Decaying Kick!" exclaimed Vivian.

"Forget that. I activate one of my facedown cards, Negate Attack, " said Walter as a facedown card flipped up.

Master Kyonshee's attack strength changed. (1,250/1,000) Master Kyonshee used his attack to dropkick The Dark - Hex-Sealed Fusion; however, Negate Attack's force field dissipated the attack.

"I place one card facedown to end my turn, " said Vivian as a facedown card appeared behind Master Kyonshee.

Master Kyonshee's attack strength returned to normal. (1,750/1,000)

"My move, " said Walter as he drew a card. "I summon Crass Clown in attack mode."

"Not so fast. I activate my facedown card, Forced Back, " said Vivian as a facedown card flipped up.

Walter placed Crass Clown on top of his Duel Disk; however, he was forced to move it from the top of his Duel Disk to his hand.

"I switch The Dark - Hex-Sealed Fusion to defense mode, place one card facedown, and end my turn, " said Walter as he turned The Dark - Hex-Sealed Fusion sideways on top of his Duel Disk.

The Dark - Hex-Sealed Fusion rested with its arms crossed. A facedown card appeared behind The Dark - Hex-Sealed Fusion.

"My move, " said Vivian as she drew a card. "I set one monster in defense mode, switch Master Kyonshee into defense mode, and place one card facedown."

Vivian placed one card facedown and sideways and turned Master Kyonshee sideways on top of her Duel Disk. Master Kyonshee rested on his knees with his arms crossed. A facedown card positioned sideways appeared next to Master Kyonshee. Another facedown card appeared behind the set monster.

"I end my turn, " said Vivian.

"My move, " said Walter as he drew a card." I summon Crass Clown again in attack mode."

Walter placed it on top of his Duel Disk. A demonic-looking clown, who was wearing a purple cap, a pink fringed collar, dark blue gauntlets, tights, and boots, and a green leotard with yellow circles on it, was riding a blue and yellow ball, and was wielding an orange spear, appeared next to The Dark - Hex-Sealed Fusion. (1,350/1,400)

"Crass Clown, attack Master Kyonshee with Acrobatic Spear Assault!" exclaimed Walter.

Crass Clown's attack strength changed. (1,850/1,400) Crass Clown rolled toward Master Kyonshee and used its spear to stab Master Kyonshee, shattering him into pixels. Vivian moved Master Kyonshee from the top of her Duel Disk to the Graveyard.

"I place one card facedown to end my turn, " said Walter as a facedown card appeared behind Crass Clown.

Crass Clown's attack strength returned to normal. (1,350/1,400)

"My move, " said Vivian as she drew a card. "I flip summon my set monster, Magician of Faith, allowing me to get Gaia Power from my Graveyard."

Vivian flipped her set card upright on top of her Duel Disk. Magician of Faith appeared on Vivian's side of the field. (300/400) Vivian moved Gaia Power from her Graveyard to her hand.

"I play Premature Burial to bring back King Tiger Wanghu, " said Vivian.

"Sorry, that isn't happening. I activate one of my facedown cards, Imperial Order, " said Walter as a facedown card flipped up.

"I guess I have to activate Trap Talisman one more time, " said Vivian as she discarded Talisman of Spell Sealing to the Graveyard.

Vivian: 3,850

Walter: 4,500

Vivian moved King Tiger Wanghu from her Graveyard to the top of her Duel Disk. King Tiger Wanghu reappeared next to Magician of Faith. (1,700/1,000)

"Next, I replay Gaia Power, " said Vivian as she pressed that button again on her Duel Disk.

The right edge slot opened again on her Duel Disk. Vivian placed it onto the slot, which immediately closed up. Gaia Power's forest re-emerged over the entire length of the field. King Tiger Wanghu's stats changed. (2,200/600)

"King Tiger Wanghu, attack Crass Clown with Armored Pounce!" exclaimed Vivian.

King Tiger Wanghu's attack strength changed. (1,700/600) King Tiger Wanghu used its attack to slam into Crass Clown, shattering it into pixels. Walter moved Class Clown from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"I place one card facedown to end my turn, " said Vivian as another facedown card appeared behind King Tiger Wanghu.

King Tiger Wanghu's attack strength changed. (2,200/600)

"My move, " said Walter as he drew a card. "Since it is basically useless, I won't pay for Imperial Order."

Imperial Order shattered into pixels, and Walter discarded it into his Graveyard.

"Before you try anything slick, I activate one of my facedown cards, Weed Out, to destroy both Magician of Faith and The Dark - Hex-Sealed Fusion, " said Vivian as a facedown card flipped up.

Magician of Faith and The Dark - Hex-Sealed Fusion shattered into pixels. Vivian moved Magician of Faith from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard while Walter moved The Dark - Hex-Sealed Fusion from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

"I'm not worried. I play Premature Burial to bring back Steel Ogre Grotto #2 in attack mode, " said Walter as he moved it from his Graveyard to the top of his Duel Disk.

Steel Ogre Grotto #2 reappeared on Walter's side of the field. (1,900/2,200)

"Next, I play the Magic card Metamorphosis, allowing me to sacrifice a monster on my side of the field to special summon a Fusion monster whose level is equal to the sacrificed monster, " said Walter. "Therefore, I sacrifice Steel Ogre Grotto #2 to special summon Steam Gyroid."

Once Walter moved Steel Ogre Grotto #2 from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard, it vanished from his side of the field. Next, he moved Steam Gyroid from his Fusion Deck to the top of his Duel Disk. A Steamroid with four propellers around its midsection appeared on Walter's side of the field with its stats changed. (2,700/1,200)

"I summon Malice Doll of Demise in attack mode, " said Walter as he placed it on top of his Duel Disk.

Malice Doll of Demise appeared next to Steam Gyroid. (1,600/1,700)

"Steam Gyroid, attack King Tiger Wanghu with Train Twister!" exclaimed Walter.

Steam Gyroid's attack strength changed. (3,200/1,200) Steam Gyroid used its propellers to create a twister around itself and rammed into King Tiger Wanghu, shattering it into pixels. Vivian moved King Tiger Wanghu from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Vivian: 2,850

Walter: 4,150

"Malice Doll of Demise, attack Vivian's Life Points directly with Cleaver Heaver!" exclaimed Walter.

Malice Doll of Demise used its axe to swipe Vivian, causing her to twitch.

Vivian: 1,250

Walter: 4,150

"I end my turn, " said Walter.

Steam Gyroid's attack strength changed. (2,700/1,200)

"My move, " said Vivian as she drew a card. "I play Giant Trunade."

Vivian pressed a button on her Duel Disk, causing the right edge slot to open up. Vivian grabbed Gaia Power, causing the forest to dissipate and Steam Gyroid's stats to return to normal. (2,200/1,600) The facedown cards on both Vivian's and Walter's side of the field vanished.

"I play Snatch Steal to take control of Steam Gyroid, " said Vivian as Walter moved Steam Gyroid from his Duel Disk and gave it to Vivian, whom placed it on top of her Duel Disk.

Steam Gyroid quickly moved to Vivian's side of the field. (2,200/1,600)

"I summon Sealmaster Meisei in attack mode, " said Vivian as she placed him on top of her Duel Disk.

Sealmaster Meisei appeared next to Steam Gyroid. (1,100/900)

"Steam Gyroid, attack Malice Doll of Demise with Train Twister!" exclaimed Vivian.

Steam Gyroid's attack strength changed. (1,700/1,600) Steam Gyroid used its attack to slam Malice Doll of Demise, shattering it into pixels. Walter moved Malice Doll of Demise from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

Vivian: 1,250

Walter: 4,050

"Sealmaster Meisei, attack Walter's Life Points with Energy Talisman Assault!" exclaimed Vivian.

Sealmaster Meisei used his hands to throw several energized talisman scrolls at Walter, causing him to twitch.

Vivian: 1,250

Walter: 2,950

"I place one card facedown to end my turn, " said Vivian as a facedown card appeared behind Steam Gyroid.

Steam Gyroid's attack strength changed. (2,200/1,600)

"My move, " said Walter as he drew a card.

Vivian: 1,250

Walter: 3,950

"I play Monster Reincarnation, " said Walter as he discarded Cycroid and retrieved a monster from his Graveyard. "I play Polymerization, combining Crass Clown and Dream Clown in my hand to summon Bickuribox."

"That's not happening. I activate my facedown card, Dust Tornado, " said Vivian as a facedown card flipped up.

A tornado appeared and destroyed Polymerization. A facedown card appeared where Dust Tornado was originally.

"Not a problem. I summon Crass Clown in attack mode, " said Walter as he placed it on top of his Duel Disk.

Crass Clown reappeared on Walter's side of the field. (1,350/1,400)

"Crass Clown, attack Sealmaster Meisei with Acrobatic Spear Assault!" exclaimed Walter.

Crass Clown's attack strength changed. (1,850/1,400) Crass Clown used its attack to stab Sealmaster Meisei, shattering him into pixels. Vivian moved Sealmaster Meisei from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Vivian: 0500

Walter: 2,950

"I place one card facedown to end my turn, " said Walter as a facedown appeared behind Crass Clown.

Crass Clown's attack strength returned to normal. (1,350/1,400)

"My move, " said Vivian as she drew a card.

"This duel is over. I activate my facedown card, Ring of Destruction, to destroy my Crass Clown, " said Walter as a facedown card flipped up.

A fire ring appeared around Crass Clown, causing it to self-destruct. The resulting explosion caused Walter to twitch and Vivian to fall to her knees.

Vivian: 0000

Walter: 1,600

The monsters and the field instantly vanished. Every card remaining on the Duel Disks were removed and were placed back into Walter's and Vivian's decks.

"You were quite impressive, " said Vivian as she pressed the blue button on her Duel Disk.

"Thanks. I had fun dueling someone of your caliber, " said Walter.

Suddenly, Vivian's left edge slot opened up. Vivian immediately grabbed Sealmaster Meisei from it, and the slot quickly closed back.

"As the winner of this duel, I would like to give you my Sealmaster Meisei. Please take good care of it, " said Vivian as she handed it to Walter.

"Thanks a lot. I'll treat this card with respect, " said Walter.

"That's not all. Check out your game points, " said Vivian as she and Walter turned over their Duel Disks.

They watched as Vivian's game points decreased to 750 points while Walter's game points increased to 2,250 points.

"Good luck in the tournament, " said Vivian as she shook Walter's hand.

"Thanks for the awesome duel, " said Walter as he shook Vivian's hand.

_**Deckmaster Abilities**_

_Steamroid - Steam Control: This monster must remain in the deckmaster position to activate this effect. When your monster attacks an opponent's monster, its attack strength is increased by 500 points during the Damage Step; however, if your monster is attacked by an opponent's monster, that monster's attack strength is decreased by 500 points during the Damage Step._

_Sealmaster Meisei - 1. Trap Talisman: Discard one Trap card from your hand. Your opponent's Trap cards cannot be activated, and the effects of your opponent's face-up Trap cards on the field are negated. Once this ability is activated, if this deckmaster's other ability is active, the previous ability is automatically negated._

_Sealmaster Meisei - 2. Spell Talisman: Discard one Magic card from your hand. Your opponent's Magic cards cannot be activated, and the effects of your opponent's face-up Magic cards on the field are negated. Once this ability is activated, if this deckmaster's other ability is active, the previous ability is automatically negated._


	4. Royal Crush

**Legal Disclaimer**: _This story follows the same rules as "Rise of the Deckmasters". __Super Roboyarou was Tristan's original deckmaster in "Mechanical Mayhem". __Renee Maxime __and any physical descriptions associated with her are __the properties of sm-candy. _

**Battle Between The Sexes**

Chapter 4: Royal Crush

After the duel between Vivian and Walter ended, almost everyone left the arcade including Tea, Tristan, Yugi, and Joey.

"That's was an awesome duel, " said Yugi.

"I agree. Walter will probably be our biggest competition in this tournament, " said Tea.

"Speaking of this tournament, I need to find my first opponent, " said Tristan.

"I need to find another duelist, " said Tea. "Let's split up and cover more ground."

"Good idea. I'll go with Tea. Joey, why don't go with Tristan?" asked Yugi.

"Sure. No problem, " said Joey.

Tristan and Joey headed left while Tea and Yugi headed right. Two hours later, Tristan and Joey were passing the Domino Museum when a 19-year-old French woman with amber eyes, a slim and average figure, and long blond hair that reached her waist and was tied slightly back with a pink ribbon, bumped into them.

"Watch it there, " said Tristan.

"Sorry about that, " said the woman.

Tristan and Joey quickly regained their composure and got a good look at the woman. She was wearing pink lipstick, a baby pink halter tube top under a short white jacket, baby pink hip-hugger pants that fitted tightly around her hips and thighs while flared out toward her lower legs, and matching white platform shoes.

"You're Joey Wheeler, aren't you?" asked the woman.

"Yes, I am. This is my friend, Tristan, " said Joey as he pointed to him.

"It's an honor to meet you both, " said the woman as she shook their hands. "My name is Renee Maxime, and I'm from France."

Suddenly, Tristan noticed a Duel Disk on her left arm.

"I see that you're a duelist, " said Tristan.

"Correct. You were my inspiration to begin dueling, Joey. I missed my chance to compete in the Hell's Fury tournament, but this time I will make to the finals, " said Renee.

"You will have to get past me first, " said Tristan as he showed Renee his Duel Disk and took his deck out of his Duel Disk. "Care to duel?"

"Sure. No problem, " said Renee as she took her deck out of her Duel Disk. "Choose your deckmaster, and the amount of game points you want to wager."

They searched through their decks and found their monsters.

"I wager 600 of my 1,000 points, and I choose Super Roboyarou as my deckmaster, " said Tristan.

"I wager 900 of my 1,500 points, and I choose Black Stego as my deckmaster, " said Renee.

Renee and Tristan exchanged, shuffled, and cut their decks. They quickly gave their decks back to each other and placed them back into their Duel Disks.

"Let's duel!" they both exclaimed.

Their Duel Disks activated and moved into position. Tristan and Renee pressed blue buttons on their Duel Disks. The left edge slots immediately opened up. Tristan placed Super Roboyarou on his slot while Renee placed Black Stego on her slot. Afterwards, they both closed up. First, a black man, who was wearing blue armor with spikes on the helmet and shoulders and green visors and was wielding a blue metallic lance, appeared next to Tristan. (1,200/500) Next, a brown stegosaurus with a double row of red bony plates along its back and tail appeared next to Renee. (1,200/2,000) They both drew five cards.

Tristan: 8,000

Renee: 8,000

"I'll go first, " said Renee as she drew a sixth card. "I summon Warrior of Zera in attack mode."

Renee placed Warrior of Zera on her Duel Disk. A man, who was wearing a green helmet with red horns, a green chest plate, green gauntlets, a red cape and scarf, and blue pants with a gold belt buckle and was wielding a sword with a skull hilt, appeared on Renee's side of the field. (1,600/1,600)

"I set two cards facedown to end my turn, " said Renee as two cards appeared behind Warrior of Zera.

"My move, " said Tristan as he drew a sixth card. "I summon Robotic Knight in attack mode and equip it with 7 Completed, allowing me to increase either its attack strength or defensive strength of a Machine-type monster by 700 points. For this instance, I choose attack strength."

Tristan placed Robotic Knight on his Duel Disk. A black robot with green laser eyes, red and yellow shoulders and gold trim all over its body appeared on Tristan's side of the field with its attack strength changed and a silver number 7 on its chest. (2,300/1,800) It was wearing a red and blue-feathered helmet, a blue collar, and a red chest plate and was wielding a saber in its right hand.

"Robotic Knight, attack Warrior of Zera with Steel Flare Swipe!" exclaimed Tristan.

Robotic Knight used his saber to slice Warrior of Zera in half, shattering it into pixels. Renee moved Warrior of Zera from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Tristan: 8,000

Renee: 7,300

"I place one card facedown to end my turn, " said Tristan as a facedown card appeared behind Robotic Knight.

"My move, " said Renee as she drew a card. "I activate one of my facedown cards, Dust Tornado, to destroy 7 Completed."

A tornado appeared and destroyed the seven on Robotic Knight's chest, changing its attack strength. (1,600/1,800) A facedown card appeared where Dust Tornado was originally.

"I summon Sabersaurus in attack mode, " said Renee as she placed it on top of her Duel Disk.

A red triceratops with blades on its head and tail appeared on Renee's side of the field. (1,900/500)

"Sabersaurus, attack Robotic Knight with Prairie Charge!" exclaimed Renee.

Sabersaurus came charging toward Robotic Knight and rammed into it, shattering it into pixels. Tristan moved Robotic Knight from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

Tristan: 7,700

Renee: 7,300

"I end my turn, " said Renee.

"My move, " said Tristan as he drew a card. "I play Monster Reborn to bring back Robotic Knight."

Tristan moved Robotic Knight from his Graveyard to the top of his Duel Disk. Robotic Knight reappeared on Tristan's side of the field. (1,600/1,800)

"I sacrifice Robotic Knight to summon Swamp Battleguard, " said Tristan.

Once Tristan moved Robotic Knight from the top of his Duel Disk, it vanished from his side of the field. Next, he placed Swamp Battleguard on top of his Duel Disk. A beastlike creature with yellow horns and green skin, which was wearing a dark purple loincloth and was wielding a yellow mace, appeared on Tristan's side of the field. (1,800/1,500)

"Next, I activate the deckmaster ability of Super Roboyarou, which is called Mechanical Upgrade, " said Tristan. "It allows me to increase the attack strength of one face-up monster on my side of the field by 1,000 points by placing one card facedown; however, that card can't be activated until my next turn."

A facedown card appeared behind Swamp Battleguard. Swamp Battleguard's attack strength changed. (2,800/1,500)

"Swamp Battleguard, attack Sabersaurus with March Mace Attack!" exclaimed Tristan.

"Not so fast. I activate the deckmaster ability of Black Stego, which is called Plate Shifting, " said Renee. "I can only activate it when you attack one of my face-up monsters. By simply paying 500 Life Points, I can force you to switch the attacking monster into defense mode. Therefore, Swamp Battleguard's attack is negated."

Tristan: 7,700

Renee: 6,800

Tristan turned Swamp Battleguard sideways on top of his Duel Disk. Swamp Battleguard got on its knees and rested with its arms crossed.

"I end my turn, " said Tristan.

"My move, " said Renee as she drew a card. "I play Pot of Greed."

Renee drew two cards from her deck.

"I summon Magician's Valkyria in attack mode, " said Renee as she placed her on top of her Duel Disk.

A Dark Magician Girl, who was wearing an aquamarine and gold-trimmed hat, an aquamarine dress with a green jewel at the bust line, aquamarine and gold-trimmed gauntlets, a lavender skirt, and was wielding a cane-shaped wand with three green gems on the head, appeared next to Sabersaurus. (1,600/1,800)

"Magician's Valkyria, attack Swamp Battleguard with Mystic Scepter Blast!" exclaimed Renee.

Magician's Valkyria used her wand to fire a green energy ball at Swamp Battleguard, shattering it into pixels. Tristan moved Swamp Battleguard from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

"Now, I activate my facedown card, Magician's Circle, " said Renee as a facedown card flipped up. "I can only activate this card when a Spellcaster-type monster attacks. Both of us can now special summon a Spellcaster-type monster with an attack strength of at most 2,000 points from our decks."

Renee and Tristan pulled out and searched their decks, found their monsters, and returned their decks to their Duel Disks.

"I summon Allure Queen Level 3 in attack mode, " said Renee as she placed her on top of her Duel Disk.

"I summon Witch of the Black Forest in attack mode, " said Tristan as he placed her on top of his Duel Disk.

A woman with brown hair, who was wearing earrings, a black gown with silver around the collar, a magenta bodice, black gloves, and a black and magenta crown and was wielding a long wooden staff with a golden head and a red gem in the middle, appeared next to Magician's Valkyria. (500/500) Witch of the Black Forest appeared on Tristan's side of the field. (1,100/1,200)

"Sabersaurus, attack Witch of the Black Forest with Prairie Charge!" exclaimed Renee.

Sabersaurus used its attack to slam Witch of the Black Forest, shattering her into pixels. Tristan moved Witch of the Black Forest from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

Tristan: 7,200

Renee: 6,800

"Thanks. Now, I can retrieve a monster from my deck, " said Tristan as he pulled his deck out of his Duel Disk.

Tristan searched through his deck, found and showed Thunder Dragon to Renee, and shuffled and returned his deck to his Duel Disk.

"Allure Queen Level 3, attack Tristan's Life Points directly with Attractive Scepter Blast!" exclaimed Renee.

Allure Queen Level 3 used her staff to create and fire a blast of orange flame at Tristan, causing him to twitch.

Tristan: 6,700

Renee: 6,800

"I place one card facedown to end my turn, " said Renee as one card appeared behind Sabersaurus. "By the way, Magician's Valkyria has a special ability. When it's face-up, the only Spellcaster-type monster that can be attacked is Magician's Valkyria herself."

"My move, " said Tristan as he drew a card. "I activate the special ability of Thunder Dragon. By discarding one Thunder Dragon, I can draw two Thunder Dragons from my deck."

Tristan discarded Thunder Dragon to his Graveyard and pulled his deck out of his Duel Disk. He searched for, found two Thunder Dragons, and shuffled and returned his deck to his Duel Disk.

"Next, I play Polymerization, combining both Thunder Dragon in my hand to summon Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon, " said Tristan as he discarded all three cards to his Graveyard and moved a card from his Fusion Deck to the top of his Duel Disk.

An orange dragon with two heads, a long purple horn, and green claws appeared on Tristan's side of the field. (2,800/2,150)

"I summon Command Knight in attack mode, " said Tristan as he placed her on top of his Duel Disk.

Command Knight appeared next to Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon. (1,200/1,900)

"Not only does Command Knight gives Warrior-type monsters like itself a boost, but it also can't be attacked as long as there is one other monster on my side of the field, " said Tristan.

Command Knight's attack strength changed. (1,600/1,900)

"Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon, attack Magician's Valkyria with Lightning Bolt Blaze!" exclaimed Tristan.

"I think not. I activate Black Stego's deckmaster ability one more time, " said Renee.

Tristan: 6,700

Renee: 6,300

Tristan immediately turned Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon sideways on top of her Duel Disk. Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon got on its knees and rested with its claws crossed.

"I place one card facedown to end my turn, " said Tristan as one card appeared behind Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon."

My move, " said Renee as she drew a card. "I sacrifice Sabersaurus to summon Iris, the Earth Mother."

Once Renee moved Sabersaurus from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard, it vanished from her side of the field. Next, she placed Iris, the Earth Mother, on top of her Duel Disk. A blond woman, who was wearing a purple and aquamarine dress with a purple flowery collar and an orange cape, appeared next to Magician's Valkyria. (2,400/1,200)

"Iris, the Earth Mother, attack Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon with Earthquake Blast!" exclaimed Renee.

"It won't that easy. I activate my facedown card, Magic Cylinder, " said Tristan as a facedown card flipped up.

Iris, the Earth Mother, used her hands to fire a white energy ball through the ground toward Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon; however, Magic Cylinder negated the attack and released it back as a white energy blast, causing Renee to twitch.

Tristan: 6,700

Renee: 3,900

"I switch both Magician's Valkyria and Allure Queen Level 3 into defense mode and end my turn, " said Renee as she turned both cards sideways on top of her Duel Disk.

Magician's Valkyria and Allure Queen Level 3 got on their knees and rested with their arms crossed.

"My move, " said Tristan as he drew a card. "I switch Twin-Headed Dragon back into attack mode and set one monster in defense mode."

Tristan turned Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon upright and place one card facedown and sideways on his Duel Disk. Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon got off its knees and returned to attack position. A facedown card positioned sideways appeared next to Command Knight.

"Next, I equip Command Knight with Weapon Change, changing its stats at a price of 700 Life Points, " said Tristan.

Command Knight's stats changed. (2,300/1,200)

"Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon, attack Iris, the Earth Mother, with Lightning Bolt Blaze!" exclaimed Tristan.

Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon blew a column of electrical energy from both mouths at Iris, the Earth Mother, electrocuting and shattering her into pixels. Renee moved Iris, the Earth Mother, from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Tristan: 6,700

Renee: 3,500

"Command Knight, attack Magician's Valkyria with Inferno Blade Slash!" exclaimed Tristan.

Command Knight used her attack to slash Magician's Valkyria in half, shattering her into pixels. Renee moved Magician's Valkyria from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"I end my turn, " said Tristan.

"My move, " said Renee as she drew a card. "I summon Queen's Bodyguard in attack mode and equip them with Lightning Blade, which increases the attack strengths of Warrior-type monsters by 800 points while decreasing the attack strengths of WATER monsters by 500 points."

Renee placed Queen's Bodyguard on top of her Duel Disk. A man with black hair in a bowl cut, a man with tan skin and lavender hair, and a black bald man appeared on Renee's side of the field with their attack strength changed. (2,500/1,200) The bald man and black-haired man were both wearing a two-piece red business suit that consisted of long red slacks, black shoes, a white dress shirt, a red tie, and a long red business jacket adorned with gold and silver trim. The man with lavender hair was wearing a two-piece black business suit that consisted of long black slacks, a white dress shirt, a red tie, and a long black business jacket adorned with gold and silver trim. Each one was wielding an electrified sword with an orange hilt instead of their usual sword with a gold and emerald-adorned hilt.

"Next, I activate my facedown card, Crush Card Virus, which allows me to destroy all monsters on your side of the field whose attack strengths are at least 1,500 points by sacrificing a DARK monster on my side of the field whose attack strength is at most 1,000 points, " said Renee as a facedown flipped up. "Therefore, I sacrifice Allure Queen Level 3 to destroy Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon and Command Knight."

Once Renee moved Allure Queen Level 3 from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard, it vanished from her side of the field. Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon and Command Knight immediately shattered into pixels. Tristan moved both monsters from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

"Crush Card Virus has another effect. During the next three turns, any monster that you draw, place in your hand, or place on your side of the field will be automatically destroyed, " said Renee.

"I can't believe that I played victim to the same card that Kaiba uses frequently, " said Tristan.

"Queen's Bodyguard, attack that set monster with Lightning Sword Assault!" exclaimed Renee.

Queen's Bodyguard used their electrified swords to slice through the facedown card. Tristan quickly flipped his set card upright on his Duel Disk. Mask of Darkness appeared on Tristan's side of the field and instantly shattered into pixels. (900/400) Tristan moved Mask of Darkness from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

"Now, I can get Magic Cylinder from my Graveyard, " said Tristan as he grabbed and showed it to Renee.

"I end my turn, " said Renee.

"My move, " said Tristan as he drew a card.

Tristan discarded two cards from his hand.

"I summon Robolady in attack mode, " said Tristan as he placed her on top of his Duel Disk.

An android woman with brown eyes, who was wearing a red suit of armor covering her entire body with spikes on the shoulders, appeared on Tristan's side of the field. (450/900)

"Next, I play the Magic card Machine Duplication, which can only be activated if I have a Machine-type monster on my side of the field with an attack strength of at most 500 points. It allows me to special summon up to two monsters with the same name from my deck, " said Tristan as he pulled his deck out of his Duel Disk. "Robolady fits the condition of the card perfectly."

Tristan searched for, found, and placed Robolady on top of his Duel Disk. He then returned his deck to his Duel Disk. A second Robolady appeared next to her twin. (450/900)

"Are you kidding? Neither one of those monsters are strong enough to defeat Queen's Bodyguard, " said Renee.

"Next, I play Snatch Steal to take control of Queen's Bodyguard, " said Tristan.

Renee moved Queen's Bodyguard from the top of her Duel Disk and gave them to Tristan, whom placed them on top of his Duel Disk. Queen's Bodyguard quickly moved next to the far right Robolady. (2,500/1,200)

"Thanks to your Crush Card Virus, Queen's Bodyguard is automatically destroyed, " said Tristan as Queen's Bodyguard shattered into pixels.

Tristan moved Queen's Bodyguard from the top of his Duel Disk and gave them back to Renee, whom placed them into her Graveyard.

"I activate Super Roboyarou's deckmaster ability again, " said Tristan as a facedown card appeared behind Robolady.

The far left Robolady's attack strength changed. (1,450/900)

"Robolady, attack Renee's Life Points directly with Copper Punch!" exclaimed Tristan.

The powered up Robolady used her fist to punch Renee in the face, causing her to twitch.

Tristan: 6,700

Renee: 2,050

"Robolady, attack Renee's Life Points directly with Copper Punch!" exclaimed Tristan.

The second Robolady used her attack to punch Renee in the stomach, causing her to twitch.

Tristan: 6,700

Renee: 1,600

"I end my turn, " said Tristan.

"My move, " said Renee as she drew a card. "I play Graceful Charity."

Renee drew three cards from her deck and discarded two of them to her Graveyard.

"I summon Asura Priest in attack mode, " said Renee as she placed him on top of her Duel Disk.

A man with purple hair and six arms, who was wearing gold bracelets on each arm, blue boxer briefs, and a red cape, appeared on Renee's side of the field. (1,700/1,200)

"I remember that card. It's one of those Spirit monsters that returns to the owner's hand once their turn ends, " said Joey.

"Thanks to its special ability, I can special summon Gilasaurus in attack mode, " said Renee as she placed it on top of her Duel Disk.

A raptor-like dinosaur with sharp claws and teeth appeared next to Asura Priest. (1,400/400)

"Gilasaurus has another special ability. When it's special summoned this way, you can special summon a monster from your Graveyard, " said Renee.

"Cool. Now, I can bring back Witch of the Black Forest, " said Tristan as he moved her from his Graveyard to the top of his Duel Disk.

Witch of the Black Forest reappeared next to the far right Robolady. (1,100/1,200)

"Asura Priest has a special ability as well. It can attack all of your monsters, " said Renee.

"Not good at all, " said Tristan.

"Asura Priest, attack the weaker Robolady with Hexagonal Sword Assault!" exclaimed Renee.

Asura Priest threw six swords toward Robolady, shattering her into pixels. Tristan moved that Robolady from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

Tristan: 5,450

Renee: 1,600

"Asura Priest, attack Witch of the Black Forest with Hexagonal Sword Assault!" exclaimed Renee.

Asura Priest used his attack to stab Witch of the Black Forest, shattering her into pixels. Tristan moved Witch of the Black Forest from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

Tristan: 4,850

Renee: 1,600

"Thanks. Now, I get Magician of Faith from my deck, " said Tristan as he pulled his deck out of his Duel Disk.

Tristan searched through his deck, found and showed Magician of Faith to Renee, and shuffled and returned his deck to his Duel Disk.

"Asura Priest, attack Robolady with Hexagonal Blade Assault!" exclaimed Renee.

Asura Priest used his attack to stab Robolady, shattering her into pixels. Tristan moved Robolady from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

Tristan: 4,600

Renee: 1,600

"Gilasaurus, attack Tristan's Life Points directly with Triassic Claw Strike!" exclaimed Renee.

Gilasaurus used its claws to swipe Tristan, causing him to twitch.

Tristan: 3,200

Renee: 1,600

"I place one card facedown and return Asura Priest back to my hand, " said Renee as a facedown card appeared behind Gilasaurus.

Once Renee moved Asura Priest from the top of her Duel Disk to her hand, he vanished from her side of the field.

"My move, " said Tristan as he drew a card. "I set one monster in defense mode and place one card facedown."

Tristan placed one card facedown and sideways on top of his Duel Disk. A facedown card positioned sideways appeared on Tristan's side of the field. Another facedown card appeared behind the set monster.

"I end my turn, " said Tristan.

"My move, " said Renee as she drew a card. "I summon Asura Priest in attack mode."

Renee placed Asura Priest on top of her Duel Disk. Asura Priest reappeared next to Gilasaurus. (1,700/,700)

"Gilasaurus, attack that set monster with Triassic Claw Strike!" exclaimed Renee.

Gilasaurus used its attack to swipe the set monster. Magician of Faith appeared on Tristan's side of the field and instantly shattered into pixels. (300/400) Tristan moved Magician of Faith from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

"Now, I can get Snatch Steal back, " said Tristan as he grabbed and showed it to Renee.

"Asura Priest, attack Tristan's Life Points directly with Hexagonal Sword Assault!" exclaimed Renee.

"I activate one of my facedown cards, Waboku, " said Tristan as a facedown card flipped up.

Asura Priest used his attack to stab Tristan but was unable to lower his Life Points.

"I end my turn, " said Renee as she moved Asura Priest from the top of her Duel Disk to her hand.

Asura Priest vanished from Renee's side of the field.

"My move, " said Tristan as he drew a card.

Tristan discarded one card to his Graveyard.

"I play Snatch Steal to take control of Gilasaurus, " said Tristan.

Renee moved Gilasaurus from the top of her Duel Disk and gave it to Tristan, whom placed it on his Duel Disk. Gilasaurus quickly moved to Tristan's side of the field. (1,400/400)

"I summon Roboyarou in attack mode, " said Tristan as he placed it on top of his Duel Disk.

Roboyarou appeared next to Gilasaurus. (900/450)

"Gilasaurus, attack Renee's Life Points directly with Triassic Claw Strike!" exclaimed Tristan.

"Not so fast. I activate my facedown card, Mirror Force, " said Renee as a facedown card flipped up on her side of the field.

"You better think again. I counter with my facedown card, Trap Jammer, " said Tristan as a facedown card flipped up on his side of the field.

Mirror Force shattered into pixels. Gilasaurus used its attack to swipe Renee, causing her to twitch.

Tristan: 3,200

Renee: 0200

"Roboyarou, end this duel with Cobalt Punch!" exclaimed Tristan.

Roboyarou used his attack to punch Renee in the face, causing her to fall to her knees.

Tristan: 3,200

Renee: 0000

The monsters and the field instantly vanished. Every card remaining on the Duel Disks were removed and were placed back into Renee's and Tristan's decks.

"You're just as good as Joey, " said Renee as she pressed the blue button on her Duel Disk.

"Thanks. My friends' encouragement gave me the courage I needed to win this duel, " said Tristan.

Suddenly, Renee's left edge slot opened up. Renee immediately grabbed Black Stego from it, and the slot quickly closed back.

"As the winner of this duel, I would like to give you my Black Stego. Please take good care of it, " said Renee as he handed it to Tristan.

"Thanks, Renee. This card will be shown the utmost respect, " said Tristan.

"As for the game points, " said Renee as she and Tristan turned over their Duel Disks.

They watched as Renee's game points decreased to 600 points while Renee's game points increased to 1,900 points.

"I hope that I can duel you again, Tristan, " said Renee as she shook Tristan's hand.

"Count on it, " said Tristan as he shook Renee's hand.

"Joey, when this tournament is over, maybe you and I will duel, " said Renee as she shook Joey's hand.

"It would be a honor, " said Joey as he shook Renee's hand.

_**Deckmaster Abilities**_

_Black Stego - Plate Shifting: This ability can only be activated if your opponent attacks a face-up monster on your side of the field. Pay 500 Life Points to change the battle position of the attacking monster to Defense Position._

_Super Roboyarou - Mechanical Upgrade: Place one card facedown on the field to increase the attack strength of a face-up monster on your side of the field by 1,000 points; however, that card cannot be activated until your next turn._


	5. History Lesson

**Legal Disclaimer**: _This story follows the same rules as "Rise of the Deckmasters". _

**Battle Between The Sexes**

Chapter 5: History Lesson

Rebecca Hawkins had just exited Domino Station when she heard a strange voice.

"Aren't you one of Yugi's friends?" asked the voice.

Rebecca immediately turned around and saw an 18-year-old man with red hair and gray eyes wearing a Duel Disk.

"I know you. You're Alister, one of those creeps that worked with Dartz to steal people's souls, " said Rebecca.

"It's true, but now I am trying to atone for my crimes. That's my reasoning for entering this tournament, " said Alister.

"If you have truly your ways, you'll have no problem dueling me fair and square, " said Rebecca as she pulled her deck out of her Duel Disk.

"No problem, " said Alister as he pulled his deck out of his Duel Disk. "Choose your deckmaster, and the amount of game points you want to wager."

They searched through their decks and found their monsters.

"I wager 1,000 of my 1,500 points, and I choose Injection Fairy Lily as my deckmaster, " said Rebecca.

"I wager 900 of my 1,500 points, and I choose Spell Canceller as my deckmaster, " said Alister.

Alister and Rebecca exchanged, shuffled, and cut their decks. They quickly gave their decks back to each other and placed them back into their Duel Disks.

"Let's duel!" they both exclaimed.

Their Duel Disks activated and moved into position. Rebecca and Alister pressed blue buttons on their Duel Disks. The left edge slots immediately opened up. Rebecca placed Injection Fairy Lily on her slot while Alister placed Spell Canceller on his slot. Afterwards, they both closed up. First, Injection Fairy Lily appeared next to Rebecca. (400/1,500) Next, a blue and purple spider-like machine with a six-pronged cannon on its back appeared next to Alister. (1,800/1,600) They both drew five cards.

Rebecca: 8,000

Alister: 8,000

"I'll go first, " said Alister as he drew a sixth card. "I summon Cyber Soldier of Darkworld in attack mode."

Alister placed Cyber Soldier of Darkworld on top of his Duel Disk. A purple android with twin lasers for hands, red eyes, and a black oxygen mask, which was wearing a blue chest plate with yellow tubes connecting all over its body and a green crystal in the center of it, appeared on Alister's side of the field. (1,400/1,200)

"I place one card facedown and end my turn, " said Alister as a facedown card appeared behind Cyber Soldier of Darkworld.

"My move, " said Rebecca as she drew a sixth card. "I summon Cure Mermaid in attack mode."

Rebecca placed Cure Mermaid on top of her Duel Disk. Cure Mermaid appeared on her side of the field. (1,500/800)

"Cure Mermaid, attack Cyber Soldier of Darkworld with Royal Tsunami Blast!" exclaimed Rebecca.

Cure Mermaid used her attack to drench Cyber Soldier of Darkworld, shattering it into pixels. Alister moved Cyber Soldier of Darkworld from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

Rebecca: 8,000

Alister: 7,900

"I end my turn, " said Rebecca.

"My move, " said Alister as she drew a card. "I summon Kinetic Soldier in attack mode and equip it with Weapon Change."

Alister placed it on top of his Duel Disk. A muscular android with short blond hair and red laser eyes, which was wearing a dark purple uniform with silver trim and golden rings around its arms, and an iron helmet that covered most of its face and was wielding a silver cannon on its shoulder, appeared on Alister's side of the field with its stats changed. (1,800/1,350)

"Kinetic Soldier, attack Cure Mermaid with Energized Static Laser!" exclaimed Alister.

Kinetic Soldier used its shoulder cannon to fire a beam of yellow energy at Cure Mermaid, shattering her into pixels. Rebecca moved Cure Mermaid from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Rebecca: 7,700

Alister: 7,900

"I end my turn, " said Alister.

"My move, " said Rebecca as she drew a card. "I play Monster Reborn to bring back Cure Mermaid."

"Sorry, but I activate the deckmaster ability of Spell Canceller, which is called Spell Imbalance," said Alister. "As long as it remains in the deckmaster position, you can't activate any Magic cards."

"Ok, then. I set one monster in defense mode and place one card facedown, " said Rebecca as she placed one card facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk.

A facedown card positioned sideways appeared on Rebecca's side of the field. Another facedown card appeared behind the set monster.

"I end my turn, " said Rebecca.

Kinetic Soldier's stats returned to normal. (1,350/1,800)

"My move, " said Alister as he drew a card. "I'll play the 700 Life Points to keep Weapon Change's effect in play."

Rebecca: 7,700

Alister: 7,200

Kinetic Soldier's stats changed. (1,800/1,350)

"I summon Science Soldier in attack mode, " said Alister as he placed it on top of his Duel Disk.

A man, who was wearing a silver space helmet and chest plate and green gauntlets and pants and was wielding a high-tech rifle with a satellite-shaped head, appeared next to Kinetic Soldier. (800/800)

"Kinetic Soldier, attack that set monster with Energized Static Laser!" exclaimed Alister.

Kinetic Soldier used its attack to blast the facedown card. Rebecca quickly flipped her set card upright on top of her Duel Disk. Sangan appeared on Rebecca's side of the field and instantly shattered into pixels. (1,000/600) Rebecca moved Sangan from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"Thanks. Due to Sangan's special ability, I can retrieve a monster from my deck, " said Rebecca as she pulled her deck out of her Duel Disk.

Rebecca searched through her deck, found and showed Fire Princess to Alister, and shuffled and returned her deck to her Duel Disk.

"Science Soldier, attack Rebecca's Life Points directly with Advanced Laser Blast!" exclaimed Alister.

"Not so fast. I activate my facedown card, Call of the Haunted, to bring back Cure Mermaid, " said Rebecca as a facedown card flipped up.

Rebecca moved Cure Mermaid from her Graveyard to the top of her Duel Disk. Cure Mermaid reappeared on Rebecca's side of the field, causing a replay. (1,500/800)

"I end my turn, " said Alister.

"My move, " said Rebecca as she drew a card.

Rebecca: 8,500

Alister: 7,200

"Cure Mermaid has a special ability, which allows me to gain 800 Life Points during my Standby Phases as long as it is face-up, " said Rebecca. "I summon Fire Princess in attack mode."

Rebecca placed Fire Princess on top of her Duel Disk. Fire Princess appeared next to Cure Mermaid. (1,300/1,500)

"Fire Princess, attack Kinetic Soldier with Regal Inferno Blast!" exclaimed Rebecca.

"Are you serious? Your monster will be destroyed, " said Alister.

"Not exactly. I activate the deckmaster ability of Injection Fairy Lily, which is called Energy Transfusion, " said Rebecca. "It allows me to increase the attack strength of one monster by any multiple of 300 points during the Damage Step; however, it will cost me an equal multiple of 200 Life Points. Therefore, I pay 400 Life Points to increase Fire Princess' attack strength by 600 points."

Rebecca: 8,100

Alister: 7,200

"Nice move, but I activate my facedown card, Negate Attack, " said Alister as a facedown card flipped up.

Fire Princess' attack strength changed. (1,900/1,500) Fire Princess used her attack to incinerate Kinetic Soldier; however, Negate Attack's force field dissipated the attack.

"I place two cards facedown to end my turn, " said Rebecca as two facedown cards appeared behind Cure Mermaid and Fire Princess.

Fire Princess' attack strength returned to normal. (1,300/1,500) Kinetic Soldier's stats returned to normal. (1,350/1,800)

"My move, " said Alister as he drew a card. "I will play the 700 Life Points to keep Weapon Change's effect active."

Rebecca: 8,100

Alister: 6,500

Kinetic Soldier's stats changed. (1,800/1,350)

"I play the Magic card Spell Economics, which allows me to play certain Magic cards without paying any Life Points, " said Alister.

"Why would play that card?" asked Rebecca.

"Simple. It allows me to play the Magic card Toon World without paying 1,000 Life Points to activate it, " said Alister.

Suddenly, a book with a green cover appeared on Alister's side of the field and instantly opened up, revealing a gray, pale blue, and twisted-looking town.

"Since I have Toon World on the field, I can sacrifice Science Soldier to special summon Toon Dark Magician Girl, " said Alister.

Once Alister moved Science Soldier from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard, he vanished from his side of the field. Next, Alister placed Toon Dark Magician Girl on top of his Duel Disk. A caricature of Dark Magician Girl appeared next to Kinetic Soldier. (2,000/1,700)

"Toon Dark Magician Girl has a special ability. If you have no Toon monsters on your side of the field, she can attack you directly, " said Alister.

"Not good at all, " said Rebecca.

"Toon Dark Magician Girl, attack Rebecca's Life Points directly with Dark Burning Attack!" exclaimed Alister.

Toon Dark Magician Girl jumped over Rebecca's two monsters and used her wand to fire a pink energy ball at Rebecca, causing her to twitch.

Rebecca: 6,100

Alister: 6,500

"Kinetic Soldier, attack Fire Princess with Energized Static Laser!" exclaimed Alister.

"Not so fast. I activate one of my facedown cards, Life Absorbing Machine, " said Rebecca as a facedown card flipped up.

"That was a waste of a move, " said Alister.

"I'm just getting started. I'm using my deckmaster ability to increase Fire Princess' attack strength again by 600 points at a cost of 400 Life Points, " said Rebecca.

Rebecca: 5,700

Alister: 6,500

Fire Princess' attack strength changed. (1,900/1,500) Kinetic Soldier used his attack to blast Fire Princess; however, Fire Princess countered it, shattering Kinetic Soldier into pixels. Alister moved Kinetic Soldier from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

Rebecca: 5,700

Alister: 6,400

"I end my turn, " said Alister.

Fire Princess' attack strength returned to normal. (1,300/1,500)

"My move, " said Rebecca as she drew a card.

Rebecca: 6,700

Alister: 6,400

"Life Absorbing Machine gives me half of the Life Points I paid during my last turn, " said Rebecca. "Fire Princess has a special ability as well. Whenever I gain Life Points, she can inflict 500 points of damage to your Life Points."

"Big deal, " said Alister.

"Fire Princess, attack Alister's Life Points directly with Monarch Fire Blast!" exclaimed Rebecca.

Fire Princess jumped over Toon Dark Magician Girl and used her staff to create and fire a medium-sized fireball at Alister, causing him to twitch.

Rebecca: 6,700

Alister: 5,900

"I set one monster in defense mode, " said Rebecca as she placed one card facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk

A facedown card positioned sideways appeared next to Fire Princess.

"I activate my deckmaster ability to increase Fire Princess' attack strength this time by 900 points at a cost of 600 Life Points, " said Rebecca.

Rebecca: 6,100

Alister: 5,900

"Fire Princess, attack Toon Dark Magician Girl with Regal Inferno Blast!" exclaimed Rebecca.

Fire Princess' attack strength changed. (2,200/1,500) Fire Princess used her attack to incinerate Toon Dark Magician Girl. Alister moved Toon Dark Magician Girl from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

Rebecca: 6,100

Alister: 5,700

"Cure Mermaid, attack Alister's Life Points directly with Royal Tsunami Blast!" exclaimed Rebecca.

Cure Mermaid used her attack to drench Alister, causing her to twitch.

Rebecca: 6,100

Alister: 4,200

"I end my turn, " said Rebecca.

"My move, " said Alister as he drew a card. "I set one monster in defense mode and place one card facedown."

Alister placed one card facedown and sideways on top of his Duel Disk. A facedown card positioned sideways appeared on Alister's side of the field. Another facedown card appeared behind the set monster.

"I end my turn, " said Alister.

"My move, " said Rebecca as she drew a card.

Rebecca: 7,200

Alister: 4,200

"Since I gain Life Points, the special ability of Fire Princess activates, " said Rebecca.

"I thought you forgot about that, " said Alister.

"Fire Princess, attack Alister's Life Points directly with Monarch Fire Blast!" exclaimed Rebecca.

Fire Princess used its effect attack to singe Alister, causing him to twitch.

Rebecca: 7,200

Alister: 3,700

"I flip summon my set monster, which is Skelengel, " said Rebecca as she flipped her set card upright on top of her Duel Disk.

Skelengel appeared next to Fire Princess. (900/400)

"Now, its special ability activates, " said Rebecca as she drew a card. "I sacrifice Skelengel to summon Luster Dragon #2."

Once Rebecca moved Skelengel from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard, it vanished from her side of the field. Next, she placed Luster Dragon #2 on top of her Duel Disk. Luster Dragon #2 appeared next to Fire Princess. (2,400/1,400)

"Next, I activate my facedown card, Dragon's Rage, giving all Dragon-type monsters on my side of the field including Luster Dragon #2 trample ability, " said Rebecca as a facedown card flipped up.

"Oh no, " said Alister.

"Luster Dragon #2, attack that set monster with Emerald Flame Attack!" exclaimed Rebecca.

Luster Dragon #2 used its attack to incinerate the set monster. Alister quickly flipped his set card upright on his Duel Disk. Cyber Jar appeared on Alister's side of the field, sucked up Luster Dragon #2, Fire Princess, and Cure Mermaid into itself, and self-destructed. (900/900) Alister moved Cyber Jar from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard. Rebecca also moved all three of her monsters from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard. They picked up five cards from their decks and showed them to each other.

Rebecca: 7,200

Alister: 2,200

"I summon Luster Dragon and set one monster in defense mode, " said Rebecca as she placed one card upright and another card facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk.

Luster Dragon appeared on Rebecca's side of the field. (1,900/900) A facedown card positioned sideways appeared next to Luster Dragon.

"I summon both Overdrive and Oni Tank T-34 in attack mode, " said Alister as he placed both card on top of his Duel Disk.

A green all-terrain vehicle with a machine gun turret appeared on Alister's side of the field. (1,600/1,500) A green tank with a red demonic head with horns on its grill appeared next to Overdrive. (1,400/1,700)

"Luster Dragon, attack Oni Tank T-34 with Breath of Fire!" exclaimed Rebecca.

"Not so fast. I activate my facedown card, Magic Cylinder, " said Alister as a facedown card flipped up.

Luster Dragon used its attack to incinerate Oni Tank T-34; however, Magic Cylinder negated the attack and released it back as a blue energy blast, causing Rebecca to twitch.

Rebecca: 5,300

Alister: 2,200

"I place one card facedown to end my turn, " said Rebecca as a facedown card appeared behind Luster Dragon.

"My move, " said Alister as he drew a card. "I play Toon Table of Contents, allowing me to move a card with Toon in its name. Therefore, I choose Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon."

Alister took his deck out of his Duel Disk, searched for and found Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon, and returned his deck to his Duel Disk.

"I think I know what's coming, " said Rebecca.

"You're right. I sacrifice both Oni Tank T-34 and Overdrive to special summon Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon, " said Alister.

Once Alister moved both Oni Tank T-34 and Overdrive from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard, they both vanished from his side of the field. Next, he placed Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon on top of his Duel Disk. A caricature of a bluish-white dragon with blue eyes and a cylindrical body appeared on Alister's side of the field. (3,000/2,500)

"I play Monster Reborn to bring back your Luster Dragon #2, " said Alister.

Rebecca moved Luster Dragon #2 from her Graveyard and gave it to Alister, whom placed it on top of his Duel Disk. Luster Dragon #2 appeared next to Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon. (2,400/1,400)

"Luster Dragon #2, attack that set monster with Emerald Flame Attack!" exclaimed Alister.

Luster Dragon #2 used its attack to incinerate the facedown card. Rebecca quickly flipped her set card upright on top of her Duel Disk. Mask of Darkness appeared next to Luster Dragon and instantly shattered into pixels. (900/400) Rebecca moved Mask of Darkness from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"Cool, a Trap card returns to my hand, " said Rebecca as she grabbed Call of the Haunted from her Graveyard and showed it to Alister.

"I place one card facedown to end my turn, " said Alister as a facedown card appeared behind Luster Dragon #2.

"My move, " said Rebecca as she drew a card. "I activate my facedown card, Dust Tornado, to destroy Toon World."

"Not this time. I activate my facedown card, Royal Decree, preventing us from activating any Trap cards, " said Alister as a facedown card flipped up on his Duel Disk.

Dust Tornado turned into a facedown card that was placed behind Luster Dragon.

"This duel is far from over. I summon Cannon Soldier in attack mode, " said Rebecca as she placed it on top of her Duel Disk.

Cannon Soldier appeared next to Luster Dragon. (1,400/1,300)

"For 1,200 Life Points, I use my deckmaster's ability to increase Cannon Soldier's attack strength by 1,800 points, " said Rebecca.

Rebecca: 4,100

Alister: 2,200

"Cannon Soldier, attack Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon with Mega Laser Blast!" exclaimed Rebecca.

Cannon Soldier's attack strength changed. (3,200/1,300) Cannon Soldier used its attack to blast Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon, shattering it into pixels. Alister moved Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

Rebecca: 4,100

Alister: 2,000

"I end my turn, " said Rebecca.

Cannon Soldier's attack strength returned to normal. (1,400/1,300)

"My move, " said Alister as he drew a card. "I play Harpie's Feather Duster."

Winds suddenly appeared and blew Dragon's Rage, Life Absorbing Machine, and Dust Tornado off Rebecca's side of the field.

"Next, I play the Magic card Emergency Provisions, allowing me to gain 1,000 Life Points by destroying a Magic or Trap card on my side of the field. Since I no longer need it, I'll destroy Royal Decree, " said Alister as Royal Decree shattered into pixels.

Rebecca: 4,100

Alister: 3,000

"Then, I play Monster Reincarnation, " said Alister as he discarded Toon Alligator and retrieved a monster from his Graveyard. "I now sacrifice Luster Dragon #2 to special summon the card I got back via Monster Reincarnation, Toon Dark Magician Girl."

Once Alister moved Luster Dragon #2 from the top of his Duel Disk and gave it back to Rebecca, whom placed it into her Graveyard, it vanished from his side of the field. Next, Alister placed Toon Dark Magician Girl on top of his Duel Disk. Toon Dark Magician Girl reappeared on Alister's side of the field. (2,000/1,700)

"Toon Dark Magician Girl, attack Rebecca's Life Points directly with Dark Burning Attack!" exclaimed Alister.

Toon Dark Magician Girl jumped over Rebecca's monsters and used her attack to blast Rebecca, causing her to twitch.

Rebecca: 2,100

Alister: 3,000

"I place one card facedown to end my turn, " said Alister as a facedown card appeared behind Toon Dark Magician Girl.

"My move, " said Rebecca as she drew a card. "I sacrifice both Cannon Soldier and Luster Dragon to summon Guardian Angel Joan."

Once Rebecca moved both Cannon Soldier and Luster Dragon from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard, they vanished from her side of the field. Next, she placed Guardian Angel Joan on top of her Duel Disk. Guardian Angel Joan appeared on Rebecca's side of the field. (2,800/2,000)

"Guardian Angel Joan, attack Toon Dark Magician Girl with Angelic Light Blast!" exclaimed Rebecca.

Guardian Angel Joan used her hands to fire a column of white light at Toon Dark Magician Girl, shattering her into pixels. Alister moved Toon Dark Magician Girl from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

Rebecca: 2,100

Alister: 2,200

"Guardian Angel Joan has a special ability. When she destroys a monster, I gain Life Points equal to the attacked monster's original attack strength, " said Rebecca. "Toon Dark Magician Girl has an attack strength of 2,000 points."

Rebecca: 4,100

Alister: 2,200

"I activate my facedown card, Call of the Haunted, to bring back Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon, " said Alister as a facedown card flipped up.

Alister moved Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon from his Graveyard to the top of his Duel Disk. Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon reappeared on Alister's side of the field. (3,000/2,500)

"I place one card facedown to end my turn, " said Rebecca as a facedown card appeared behind Guardian Angel Joan.

"My move, " said Alister as he drew a card. "Like all Toon monsters, Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon can also attack you directly; however, it costs me 500 Life Points to attack with it."

"I'm glad that I increase my Life Points last turn, " said Rebecca.

"Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon, attack Rebecca's Life Points directly with White Lightning!" exclaimed Alister.

Rebecca: 4,100

Alister: 1,700

"Sorry, this duel is over. I activate my facedown card, Magic Cylinder, " said Rebecca as a facedown card flipped up.

Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon blew a column of white electrical energy at Rebecca; however, Magic Cylinder negated the attack and released it back as a white energy blast, causing Alister to fall to its knees.

Rebecca: 4,100

Alister: 0000

The monsters and the field instantly vanished. Every card remaining on the Duel Disks were removed and were placed back into Alister's and Rebecca's decks.

"I see that your dueling skills outweighed the need for that Seal of Orichalcos, " said Rebecca.

"Thanks I just hope my little brother was proud of me, " said Alister as he pressed the blue button on his Duel Disk.

Suddenly, Alister's left edge slot opened up. Alister immediately grabbed Spell Canceller from it, and the slot quickly closed back.

"As the winner of this duel, I would like to give you my Spell Canceller. Please take good care of it, " said Alister as he handed it to Rebecca.

"Thanks. I'll take good care of it, " said Rebecca.

"Now, for the game points, " said Alister as he and Rebecca turned over their Duel Disks.

They watched as Alister's game points decreased to 600 points while Rebecca's game points increased to 2,400 points.

"Good luck in the future, " said Rebecca as she shook Alister's hand.

"I will. Have fun dueling in the tournament, " said Alister as he shook Rebecca's hand.

_**Deckmaster Abilities**_

_Spell Canceller - Spell Imbalance: As long as this monster remains in the deckmaster position, all of your opponent's Magic cards are negated. You can use Magic cards normally unless Spell Canceller comes to the field._

_Injection Fairy Lily - Energy Transfusion: Pay Life Points in increments of 200 to increase the attack strength of one monster by equal increments of 300 points during the Damage Step of either your turn or your opponent's._


	6. Once Upon A Time

**Legal Disclaimer**: _This story follows the same rules as "Rise of the Deckmasters". Vanessa Lymon and any physical descriptions associated with her are mine and can't be used without my permission._

**Battle Between The Sexes**

Chapter 6: Once Upon A Time

The next day, Leon von Schroeder was passing by Duke Devlin's Game Shop when he saw two people talking.

"You lost the duel, so hand over your deckmaster, " said a black woman with blue eyes and straight, long, and dark auburn brown hair.

"I can't. This card was a gift from my late grandfather, " said a young boy.

"I'm sorry, but those are the rules, " said the woman.

"Fine. Take it, " said the boy as he pressed a blue button on his Duel Disk.

Suddenly, the boy's left edge slot opened up. He immediately grabbed his deckmaster from it, and the slot quickly closed back.

"Please take good care of it, " said the boy.

"Whatever, " said the woman as the boy ran off.

Leon immediately walked toward the woman and tapped her on the shoulders.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" asked Leon.

The woman quickly turned around.

"I know you. You're Vanessa Lymon, the space duelist who lost in the first round to Melody Chambers, a woman from South America, " said Leon. "Why did you treat this kid like that?"

"Don't remind me. Ever since I lost to those so-called "mythological creatures", my reputation has gone south, " said Vanessa. "In other words, if I'm not shown any respect, why should I show my opponent any?"

"Dueling is more than a way to earn the respect of others, " said Leon.

"You're one to talk. Your brother nearly ruined your reputation as a legitimate duelist for his own selfish reasons, " said Vanessa as she took her deck out of her Duel Disk. "Duel me and prove me wrong."

"No problem. Choose your deckmaster, and the amount of game points you are willing to wager, " said Leon as he took his deck out of his Duel Disk.

They searched through their decks and found their monsters.

"I wager 1,200 of my 2,250 points, and I choose Tsukuyomi as my deckmaster, " said Vanessa.

"I wager 1.200 of my 2,250 points, and I choose Crimson Sentry as my deckmaster, " said Leon.

Vanessa and Leon exchanged, shuffled, and cut their decks. They quickly gave their decks back to each other and placed them back into their Duel Disks.

"Let's duel!" they both exclaimed.

Their Duel Disks activated and moved into position. Vanessa and Leon pressed blue buttons on their Duel Disks. The left edge slots immediately opened up. Leon placed Crimson Sentry on his slot while Vanessa placed Tsukuyomi on her slot. Afterwards, they both closed up. First, a woman with purple hair and purple characters on her face, who was wearing a light blue robe with gold trim around the collar and aquamarine buttons, appeared next to Vanessa. (1,100/1,400) Next, Crimson Sentry appeared next to Leon. (1,500/1,200) They both drew five cards.

Vanessa: 8,000

Leon: 8,000

"I'll go first, " said Vanessa as she drew a sixth card. "I summon Maiden of the Moonlight in attack mode. "

Vanessa placed Maiden of the Moonlight on top of her Duel Disk. Maiden of the Moonlight appeared on Vanessa's side of the field. (1,500/1,300)

"I place two cards facedown to end my turn, " said Vanessa as two facedown cards appeared behind Maiden of the Moonlight.

"My move, " said Leon as he drew a sixth card. "I place one card facedown and summon Mirage Dragon in attack mode."

Leon placed Mirage Dragon on top of his Duel Disk. A yellow serpentine dragon with blue hair and talons appeared on Leon's side of the field. (1,600/600) A facedown card appeared behind Mirage Dragon.

"By the way, Mirage Dragon has a special ability. It prevents you from activating any Trap cards during the Battle Phase, " said Leon.

"I'm not worried, " said Vanessa.

"Mirage Dragon, attack Maiden of the Moonlight with Spectrum Blast!" exclaimed Leon.

Mirage Dragon blew a column of rainbow-colored fire at Maiden of the Moonlight, incinerating her. Vanessa moved Maiden of the Moonlight from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Vanessa: 7,900

Leon: 8,000

"I end my turn, " said Leon.

"My move, " said Vanessa as she drew a card. "I summon Space Mambo in attack mode."

Vanessa placed Space Mambo on top of her Duel Disk. Space Mambo appeared on Vanessa's side of the field. (1,700/1,000)

"Space Mambo, attack Mirage Dragon with Cosmic Splash!" exclaimed Vanessa.

"I activate my facedown card, Solemn Wishes, allowing me to gain 500 Life Points each time I draw at least one card," said Leon as a facedown card flipped up.

Space Mambo used its attack to slam Mirage Dragon, shattering it into pixels. Leon moved Mirage Dragon from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

Vanessa: 7,900

Leon: 7,900

"I end my turn, " said Vanessa.

"My move, " said Leon as he drew a card.

Vanessa: 7,900

Leon: 8,400

"I play Harpie's Feather Duster, " said Leon as winds appeared and destroyed the two facedown cards behind Space Mambo. "I set one monster in defense mode."

Leon placed one card facedown and sideways on top of his Duel Disk. A facedown card positioned sideways appeared on Leon's side of the field.

"I end my turn, " said Leon.

"My move, " said Vanessa as she drew a card. "I summon Double Coston in attack mode."

Vanessa placed Double Coston on top of her Duel Disk. Double Coston appeared next to Space Mambo. (1.700/1,650)

"Double Coston, attack that set monster with Shadow Ectoplasmic Crush!" exclaimed Vanessa.

Double Coston stretched and wrapped itself around the set card. Leon flipped his set card upright on top of his Duel Disk. Witch of the Black Forest appeared on Leon's side of the field and instantly shattered into pixels. (1,100/1,200) Leon moved Witch of the Black Forest from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

"Now, I can get a monster from my deck, " said Leon as he pulled his deck out of his Duel Disk.

Leon searched through his deck, found and showed Abaki to Vanessa, and shuffled and placed his deck back into his Duel Disk.

"Space Mambo, attack Leon's Life Points directly with Cosmic Splash!" exclaimed Vanessa.

Space Mambo used its attack to slam Leon, causing him to twitch.

Vanessa: 7,900

Leon: 6,700

"I place one card facedown to end my turn, " said Vanessa as a facedown card appeared behind Space Mambo.

"My move, " said Leon as he drew a card.

Vanessa: 7,900

Leon: 7,200

"I summon Abaki in attack mode and equip it with Sword of Deep-Seated, which increases Abaki's stats by 500 points, " said Leon as he placed it on top of his Duel Disk.

An ogre with red skin, yellow eyes, a big mouth, and small horns on its head, who was wielding a purple sword instead of its usual spiked mace, appeared on Leon's side of the field with its stats changed. (2,200/1,600)

"Abaki, attack Double Coston with Burning Blade Strike!" exclaimed Leon.

"Not so fast. I activate my facedown card, Negate Attack, " said Vanessa as a facedown card flipped up.

Abaki used the sword to slice Double Coston in half; however, Negate Attack's force field dissipated the attack.

"I place one card facedown to end my turn, " said Leon as a facedown card appeared behind Abaki.

"My move, " said Vanessa as she drew a card. "I activate Tsukuyomi's deckmaster ability, which is called Lunar Descent, allowing me to remove one card from my hand from play to switch one monster into facedown defense mode. Therefore, I remove Micro Ray from play to flip Abaki facedown."

Vanessa moved Micro Ray from her hand and kept it separate from her Duel Disk. Leon turned Abaki facedown and sideways on top of his Duel Disk. Abaki turned into a facedown card that was positioned sideways.

"Sword of Deep-Seated has another ability. When it is destroyed, it goes to the top of my deck, " said Leon as he moved Sword of Deep-Seated from his Graveyard to the top of his deck.

"I sacrifice Double Coston to summon Mikazukinoyaiba in attack mode, " said Vanessa.

Once Vanessa moved Double Coston from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard, it vanished from her side of the field. Next, she placed Mikazukinoyaiba on top of her Duel Disk. Mikazukinoyaiba appeared next to Space Mambo. (2,200/2,350)

"Next, I equip Space Mambo with Big Bang Shot, making it 400 points stronger and giving it trample ability, " said Vanessa.

Space Mambo gave off a brilliant glow, changing its attack strength. (2,100/1,000)

"Space Mambo, attack that set monster with Comet Splash Attack!" exclaimed Vanessa.

Space Mambo swam at the speed of light toward the set card. Abaki reappeared on Leon's side of the field and instantly shattered into pixels. (1,700/1,100) Leon moved Abaki from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

Vanessa: 7,900

Leon: 6,200

"Abaki has a nasty side effect when it's destroyed in battle. It inflicts 500 points of damage to both of us, " said Leon.

Energy beams suddenly came from Leon's Graveyard and struck both him and Vanessa, causing them to twitch.

Vanessa: 7,400

Leon: 5,700

"Mikazukinoyaiba, attack Leon's Life Points directly with Crescent Blade Strike!" exclaimed Vanessa.

"Think again. I activate my facedown card, Sakuretsu Armor, " said Leon as a facedown card flipped up.

Mikazukinoyaiba used its attack to swipe Leon; however, Sakuretsu Armor reflected Mikazukinoyaiba's own attack back at it, shattering it into pixels. Vanessa moved Mikazukinoyaiba from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"I end my turn, " said Vanessa.

"My move, " said Leon as he drew Sword of Deep-Seated. "I activate the deckmaster ability of Crimson Sentry, which is called Arrow Deflection, allowing me to discard one monster from my hand to send one monster from your Graveyard to the bottom of your deck. Therefore, I discard Marie the Fallen One to send Mikazukinoyaiba there."

Leon discarded Marie the Fallen One to his Graveyard. Vanessa moved Mikazukinoyaiba from her Graveyard to the bottom of her deck.

"I play the Field Magic card, Mausoleum of the Emperor, which allows us to summon high-level monsters by paying 1,000 Life Points times the number of sacrifices needed to Tribute Summon them, " said Leon as he pressed a red button on his Duel Disk.

A slot opened up on the right edge of his Duel Disk. Leon placed the card onto it, which immediately closed up. Suddenly, an underground tomb containing thousands of clay soldiers appeared on the entire length of the field.

"I pay 1,000 Life Points to summon Airknight Parshath in attack mode and equip him with Sword of Deep-Seated, " said Leon.

Vanessa: 7,400

Leon: 4,700

Leon placed Airknight Parshath on top of his Duel Disk. A blond centaur appeared on Leon's side of the field with its stats changed. (2,400/1,900) He was wearing an aquamarine hat adorned with feathers on the side, a dark blue suit of armor with white feathers along the shoulders, bust line, and lower torso, and golden trim on the arms, legs, and chest. Airknight Parshath was wielding a gold and green shield and a purple sword with a curved hilt instead of his usual sword with a golden hilt.

"Airknight Parshath, attack Space Mambo with Equestrian Blade Strike!" exclaimed Leon.

Airknight Parshath used the Sword of Deep-Seated to slice Space Mambo in half, shattering it into pixels.

"Don't forget Big Bang Shot's side effect. When the monster equipped with it is destroyed, the monster is removed from play, " said Leon.

Vanessa moved Space Mambo from the top of her Duel Disk and kept it separate from her Duel Disk.

Vanessa: 7,100

Leon: 4,700

"Airknight Parshath has two special abilities. The first one allows me to draw a card when he inflicts damage to your Life Points, " said Leon as he drew a card from his deck. "This move also activates Solemn Wishes."

Vanessa: 7,100

Leon: 5,200

"I place one card facedown to end my turn, " said Leon as a facedown card appeared behind Airknight Parshath.

"My move, " said Vanessa as she drew a card. "Just like you, I'll pay 1,000 Life Points to summon Penumbral Soldier Lady."

Vanessa: 6,100

Leon: 5,200

Vanessa placed Penumbral Soldier Lady on top of her Duel Disk. Penumbral Soldier Lady appeared on Vanessa's side of the field. (2,100/1,400)

"Penumbral Soldier Lady, attack Airknight Parshath with Luminous Blade Strike!" exclaimed Vanessa.

"Penumbral Soldier Lady is obviously weaker than Airknight Parshath. She must have a special ability, " said Leon.

"Correct. When she is in battle with a LIGHT monster, her attack strength increases by 1,000 points, " said Vanessa.

Penumbral Soldier Lady's attack strength changed. (3,100/1,400) Penumbral Soldier Lady used her attack to slice Airknight Parshath in half, shattering him into pixels.

"Sword of Deep Seated has another effect. When it's destroyed, it returns to the top of the deck, " said Leon as he moved Airknight Parshath from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard and Sword of Deep-Seated to the top of his deck.

Vanessa: 6,100

Leon: 4,500

Penumbral Soldier Lady's attack strength returned to normal. (2,100/1,400)

"I place one card facedown to end my turn, " said Vanessa as a facedown card appeared behind Penumbral Soldier Lady.

"My move, " said Leon as he drew Sword of Deep-Seated.

Vanessa: 6,100

Leon: 5,200

"I set one card in defense mode and end my turn, " said Leon as he placed one card facedown and sideways on top of his Duel Disk.

A facedown card positioned sideways appeared on Leon's side of the field.

"My move, " said Vanessa as she drew a card. "I summon Witch of the Black Forest in attack mode."

Vanessa placed her on top of her Duel Disk. Witch of the Black Forest reappeared next to Penumbral Soldier Lady. (1,100/1,200)

"Witch of the Black Forest, attack that set monster with Midnight Strike!" exclaimed Vanessa.

Witch of the Black Forest used her attack to blast the set card. Cyber Jar appeared on Leon's side of the field, immediately sucked up Witch of the Black Forest and Penumbral Soldier Lady into itself, and self-destructed. (900/900) Leon moved Cyber Jar from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard while Vanessa also moved Witch of the Black Forest and Penumbral Soldier Lady from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard. They both picked up five cards from their decks and showed them to each other.

"I summon Rocket Warrior and set one monster in defense mode, " said Vanessa as she placed one card upright and another one facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk.

A man with a yellow body appeared on Vanessa's side of the field. (1,500/1,300) He was wearing a green helmet with a spike on top, green shoulder pads, yellow and black checkered chest plate, and green boots with silver fins along the sides and was wielding a diamond-shaped green shield with a yellow star in the middle and a sword with a star hilt. A facedown card positioned sideways appeared next to Rocket Warrior.

"Thanks to Witch of the Black Forest's effect, I can move UFOroid to my hand, " said Vanessa as she pulled her deck out from her Duel Disk.

Vanessa searched for and found UFOroid, showed it to Leon, and shuffled and returned her deck to her Duel Disk.

"I summon both Hibikime and Fire Princess in attack mode, " said Leon as he placed both cards on top of his Duel Disk.

Hibikime appeared on Leon's side of the field. (1,450/1,000) Fire Princess appeared next to Hibikime. (1,300/1,500)

"Rocket Warrior, attack Fire Princess with Invincible Mode!" exclaimed Vanessa.

"Sorry, but I activate my facedown card, Negate Attack, " said Leon as a facedown card flipped up on his side of the field.

"Nice try, but I counter it with my facedown card, Trap Jammer, " said Vanessa as a facedown card flipped up on her side of the field.

Negate Attack shattered into pixels. Rocket Warrior transformed into a green rocket and came charging into Fire Princess, slamming her into the ground and shattering her into pixels. Leon moved Fire Princess from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

Vanessa: 6,100

Leon: 5,000

"I end my turn, " said Vanessa.

"My move, " said Leon as he drew a card.

Vanessa: 6,100

Leon: 5,700

"I activate Crimson Sentry's deckmaster ability to send Penumbral Soldier Lady to the bottom of your deck, " said Leon as he discarded Absorbing Kid from the Sky to his Graveyard.

Vanessa moved Penumbral Soldier Lady from her Graveyard to the bottom of her deck.

"Next, I play Polymerization, combining Queen's Double in my hand and Hibikime on the field to summon Empress Judge, " said Leon.

Once Leon moved Hibikime from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard, it vanished from her side of the field. He discarded Polymerization and Queen's Double to her Graveyard and moved a card from her Fusion Deck to the top of her Duel Disk. Empress Judge appeared on Leon's side of the field. (2,100/1,700)

"Next, I play Monster Reborn to bring back Airknight Parshath, " said Leon as he moved it from his Graveyard to the top of his Duel Disk.

Airknight Parshath reappeared with its original sword next to Empress Judge. (1,900/1,400)

"Empress Judge, attack Rocket Warrior with Judgment Blast!" exclaimed Leon.

Empress Judge used her attack to blast Rocket Warrior, shattering him into pixels. Vanessa moved Rocket Warrior from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Vanessa: 5,500

Leon: 5,700

"Airknight Parshath, attack her set monster with Centaur Sword Strike!" exclaimed Leon.

Airknight Parshath used his sword to slice the set card. Magician of Faith appeared on Vanessa's side of the field and instantly shattered into pixels. (300/400)

"You may have gotten a Magic card back from your Graveyard, but it will cost you some Life Points, " said Leon as Vanessa grabbed Big Bang Shot from her Graveyard and showed it to him. "Airknight Parshath has trample ability."

Vanessa: 4,000

Leon: 5,700

"I place two cards facedown to end my turn, " said Leon as two facedown cards appeared behind Empress Judge and Airknight Parshath.

"My move, " said Vanessa as she drew a card. "I play Snatch Steal to take control of Empress Judge."

"No way. I activate one of my facedown cards, Dust Tornado, " said Leon as a facedown flipped up.

A tornado appeared and destroyed Snatch Steal. A facedown card appeared where Dust Tornado originally.

"No problem. I play The Warrior Returning Alive to get back Rocket Warrior, " said Vanessa as she moved it from her Graveyard to her hand. "Next, I play Polymerization, combining UFOroid and Rocket Warrior in my hand to summon UFOroid Fighter."

Vanessa discarded all three cards to her Graveyard and moved a card from her Fusion deck to the top of her Duel Disk. UFOroid Fighter appeared on Vanessa's side of the field with its stats changed due to the attack strengths of both UFOroid and Rocket Warrior. (2.700/2,700)

"I pay 2,000 Life Points to summon Cosmo Queen, " said Vanessa.

"You just wasted your Life Points. I activate one of my facedown cards, Forced Back, sending Cosmo Queen back to your hand, " said Leon as a facedown card flipped up.

Vanessa: 2,000

Leon: 6,200

Vanessa placed Cosmo Queen on top of her Duel Disk, but she was forced to take it back into her hand.

"UFOroid Fighter, attack Airknight Parshath with Cosmic Flux Blast!" exclaimed Vanessa.

UFOroid Fighter used his attack to blast Airknight Parshath, shattering him into pixels. Leon moved Airknight Parshath from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

Vanessa: 2,000

Leon: 5,600

"I place two cards facedown to end my turn, " said Vanessa as two facedown cards appeared behind UFOroid Fighter.

"My move, " said Leon as he drew a card.

Vanessa: 2,000

Leon: 6,300

"I set one monster in defense mode and equip Empress Judge with Horn of the Unicorn, " said Leon as he placed one card facedown and sideways on top of his Duel Disk.

A facedown card positioned sideways appeared next to Empress Judge. A unicorn's horn appeared on the head of Empress Judge's staff, changing her stats. (2,800/2,400)

"Empress Judge, attack UFOroid Fighter with Justice Lightning Surge!" exclaimed Leon.

"That's not going to happen. I activate one of my facedown cards, Zero Gravity, switching both of our monsters into defense mode and negating your attack, " said Vanessa as a facedown card flipped up.

Vanessa and Leon turned both of their face-up cards sideways on top of their Duel Disks. Empress Judge and UFOroid Fighter got on their knees and rested with their arms crossed.

"I end my turn, " said Leon.

"My move, " said Vanessa as she drew a card. "I play Harpie's Feather Duster."

Winds suddenly appeared and destroyed Solemn Wishes, Mausoleum of the Emperor, Horn of the Unicorn, and Leon's facedown card, which was revealed as Waboku. The underground tomb shattered into pixels. Empress Judge's stats returned to normal. (2,100/1,700)

"Horn of the Unicorn is just like Sword of Deep-Seated. It returns to the top of my deck when it's destroyed, " said Leon.

Leon moved Horn of the Unicorn to the top of his deck.

"I activate my facedown card, De-Fusion, to separate my own monster, " said Vanessa as a facedown card flipped up.

Once Vanessa moved UFOroid Fighter from the top of her Duel Disk to her Fusion deck, it vanished from her side of the field. Next, she moved both UFOroid and Rocket Warrior from her Graveyard to the top of her Duel Disk. An anthropomorphic cylindrical alien spaceship with a small laser on its head appeared on Vanessa's side of the field. (1,200/1,200) Rocket Warrior reappeared next to UFOroid. (1,500/1,300)\

"Next, I sacrifice both UFOroid and Rocket Warrior to summon Cosmo Queen and equip it with Big Bang Shot, " said Vanessa.

Once Vanessa moved both UFOroid and Rocket Warrior from the top of her Duel Disk, they both vanished from her side of the field. Next, she placed Cosmo Queen on top of her Duel Disk. Cosmo Queen, who was giving off a brilliant white glow, appeared on Vanessa's side of the field with her attack strength changed. (3,300/2,450)

"Cosmo Queen, attack that set monster with Corona Flare Blast!" exclaimed Vanessa.

Cosmo Queen used her hand to create and fire a sphere of white flame at the set card. Iron Blacksmith Kotetsu appeared on Leon's side of the field and shattered into pixels. (500/500) Leon moved Iron Blacksmith Kotetsu from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

"Don't forget Big Bang Shot's special ability, " said Vanessa.

Vanessa: 2,000

Leon: 3,500

"Iron Blacksmith Kotetsu's special ability allows me to move an Equip Magic card from my deck to my hand, " said Leon as he pulled his deck out of his Duel Disk.

Leon searched for and found Ritual Weapon and returned his deck to his Duel Disk

"I end my turn, " said Vanessa.

"My move, " said Leon as he drew Horn of the Unicorn.

Vanessa: 2,000

Leon: 3,700

"I play Pot of Greed, " said Leon as he drew two cards from his deck. "I switch Empress Judge to attack mode and equip her with Ritual Weapon."

Leon turned Empress Judge upright on top of his Duel Disk. Empress Judge, who was wielding the Fusion Weapon, got off her knees and returned to attack position with her attack strength changed. (3,600/1,700)

"Next, I play Premature Burial to bring back Abaki, " said Leon as he moved it from his Graveyard to the top of his Duel Disk.

Abaki reappeared next to Empress Judge. (1,700/1,000)

Vanessa: 2,000

Leon: 2, 900

"Empress Judge, attack Cosmo Queen with Balanced Lance Attack!" exclaimed Leon.

Empress Judge used the Fusion Weapon to fire a beam of white energy at Cosmo Queen, shattering her into pixels. Vanessa moved Cosmo Queen from the top of her Duel Disk and kept her separate from her Duel Disk because of Big Bang Shot's side effect.

Vanessa: 1,700

Leon: 2,900

"Abaki, end this duel with Inferno Mace Smash!" exclaimed Leon.

Abaki used his mace to swipe Vanessa, causing her to fall to her knees.

Vanessa: 0000

Leon: 2,900

The monsters and the field instantly vanished. Every card remaining on the Duel Disks were removed and were placed back into Leon's and Vanessa's decks.

"I can't believe I lost again to a fantasy deck, " said Vanessa.

"You may have lost, but did you learn anything during our duel?" asked Leon.

"I took dueling for granted and forgot to have fun while doing it, " said Vanessa as she pressed the blue button on her Duel Disk.

Suddenly, Vanessa's left slot opened up. Vanessa immediately grabbed Tsukuyomi from it, and the slot quickly closed back.

"As the winner of this duel, I would like to give you my Tsukuyomi. Please take good care of it, " said Vanessa as she handed it to Leon.

"Don't worry. You can trust me, " said Leon.

"Time to check our game points, " said Vanessa as she and Leon turned over their Duel Disks.

They watched as Vanessa's game points decreased to 1,050 points while Leon's game points increased to 3,450 points.

"Thanks for the advice, and good luck in the tournament, " said Vanessa as she shook Leon's hand.

"Likewise, " said Leon as he shook Vanessa's hand.

_**Deckmaster Abilities**_

_Tsukuyomi - Lunar Descent: Once during your turn, remove one card from your hand from play to switch one face-up monster into facedown defense mode._

_Crimson Sentry - Arrow Deflection: Once during your turn, discard one monster from my hand to send one monster from your opponent's Graveyard to the bottom of their deck. _


	7. British Invasion

**Legal Disclaimer**: _This story follows the same rules as "Rise of the Deckmasters".__Alex Afton __and any physical descriptions associated with him are __the properties of sm-candy. _

**Battle Between The Sexes**

Chapter 7: British Invasion

Later that afternoon, Melody Chambers was passing by Domino High School, remembering her time there.

"I've had some good memories here. I wish that I didn't changed schools during my junior year, " said Melody.

Suddenly, she felt a tap on her shoulder. Melody immediately turned around and saw a 18-year-old man with hazel eyes, average build, and shaggy sandy blond hair that reached down to his shoulders and was tied back with a black and gold bandana standing in front of her. He was wearing a black sleeveless blazer jacket over a yellow t-shirt, matching black jeans, and yellow and black sneakers.

"Pardon me, but aren't you Melody Chambers?" asked the man.

"Yes, I am, " said Melody.

"Good. My name is Alex Afton, and I'm the regional champion of Manchester, England, " said Alex as she shook her hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Good to meet you, too, " said Melody. "How can I help you?"

"If you aren't busy at the moment, I would love to duel you, " said Alex as he revealed his Duel Disk on his right arm.

"Are you in this tournament as well?" asked Melody.

"Yes, I am, " said Alex as he took his deck of his Duel Disk.

"If you are good as you've claimed to me, I accept, " said Melody as she took her deck out of her Duel Disk. "Choose your deckmaster, and the amount of game points you want to wager."

They searched through their decks and found their monsters.

"I wager 1,250 of my 2,250 points, and I choose Dreamsprite as my deckmaster, " said Melody.

"I wager 1,200 of my 2,250 points, and I choose Tenkabito Shien as my deckmaster, " said Alex.

Alex and Melody exchanged, shuffled, and cut their decks. They quickly gave their decks back to each other and placed them back into their Duel Disks.

"Let's duel!" they both exclaimed.

Their Duel Disks activated and moved into position. Melody and Alex pressed blue buttons on their Duel Disks. The left edge slots immediately opened up. Melody placed Dreamsprite on her slot while Alex placed Tenkabito Shien on his slot. Afterwards, they both closed up. First, Dreamsprite appeared next to Melody. (300/200) Next, Tenkabito Shien appeared next to Alex. (1,500/1,000) They both drew five cards.

Melody: 8,000

Alex: 8,000

"I'll go first, " said Melody as she drew a sixth card. "I place one card facedown and summon Element Valkyrie in attack mode."

Melody placed Element Valkyrie on top of her Duel Disk. Element Valkyrie appeared on Melody's side of the field. (1,500/1,200) A facedown card appeared behind Element Valkyrie.

"I end my turn, " said Melody.

"My move, " said Alex as he drew a sixth card. "I summon UFO Turtle in attack mode."

Alex placed UFO Turtle on top of his Duel Disk. A green turtle with a silver spaceship with yellow lights for a shell appeared on Alex's side of the field. (1,400/1,200)

"Element Valkyrie's attack strength increases due to both her effect and the fact that UFO Turtle is a creature of FIRE, " said Melody.

Element Valkyrie's attack strength changed. (2,000/1,200)

"UFO Turtle, attack Element Valkyrie with Blazing Laser Blast!" exclaimed Alex.

"That's a pretty suicidal move, " said Melody.

"I know, " said Alex.

UFO Turtle fired a column of yellow energy from its shell at Element Valkyrie; however, she used her lance to deflect it, shattering UFO Turtle into pixels. Alex moved UFO Turtle from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard. Element Valkyrie's attack strength returned to normal. (1,500/1,200)

Melody: 8,000

Alex: 7,400

"UFO Turtle has a special ability. Now, I can special summon a FIRE monster from my deck with an attack strength of at most 1,500 points, " said Alex as he pulled his deck out of her Duel Disk. "Therefore, I choose Solar Flare Dragon."

Alex searched through his deck, found and showed Solar Flare Dragon to Melody, shuffled and returned his deck to his Duel Disk, and placed Solar Flare Dragon on top of his Duel Disk. Solar Flare Dragon appeared on Alex's side of the field. (1,500/1,200) Element Valkyrie's attack strength changed. (2,000/1,200)

"I place two cards facedown to end my turn, " said Alex as two facedown cards appeared behind Solar Flare Dragon. "Don't forget that Solar Flare Dragon inflicts 500 points at the end of my turn."

"Oh no, " said Melody.

"Solar Flare Dragon, attack Melody's Life Points directly with Ember Flash Attack!" exclaimed Alex.

Solar Flare Dragon flew over Element Valkyrie and used its effect attack to singe Melody, causing her to twitch.

Melody: 7,500

Alex: 7,400.

"My move, " said Melody as she drew a card. "I set one monster in defense mode."

Melody placed one card facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk. A facedown card positioned sideways appeared next to Element Valkyrie.

"Element Valkyrie, attack Solar Flare Dragon with Steam Lance Strike!" exclaimed Melody.

"Not so fast. I activate one of my facedown cards, Mirror Wall, " said Alex as facedown card flipped up.

Element Valkyrie's attack strength changed. (1,000/1,200) Element Valkyrie used her attack to blast Solar Flare Dragon; however, Solar Flare Dragon countered it, shattering Element Valkyrie into pixels. Melody moved Element Valkyrie from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Melody: 7,000

Alex: 7,400

"I end my turn, " said Melody.

"My move, " said Alex as he drew a card. "First, I need to pay to keep Mirror Wall on the field."

Melody: 7,000

Alex: 5,400

"I activate my other facedown card, Life Absorbing Machine, " said Alex as a facedown card flipped up. "I summon Little Chimera in attack mode."

Alex placed Little Chimera on top of his Duel Disk. Little Chimera appeared next to Solar Flare Dragon with its attack strength changed. (1,100/550) Solar Flare Dragon's attack strength changed. (2,000/1,000)

"Little Chimera, attack that set monster with Inferno Pounce!" exclaimed Alex.

Little Chimera used its attack to crush the set card. Melody quickly turned her set card upright on top of her Duel Disk. A young woman with red hair, who was wearing a black tank top, a black skirt, and a tan robe, and was wielding a long brown staff, appeared on Melody's side of the field with its attack strength changed and deflected the attack. (1,000/1,500)

Melody: 7,000

Alex: 5,000

"The monster that you attacked is called Hiita the Fire Charmer, whose special ability allows me to take control of an opponent's FIRE monster on the field as long as she is face-up on the field, " said Melody. "Therefore, I choose your Solar Flare Dragon."

Alex moved Solar Flare Dragon from the top of his Duel Disk and gave it to Melody from the top of his Duel Disk. Solar Flare Dragon quickly moved next to Hiita the Fire Charmer with its attack strength changed. (2,000/1,000)

"I place one card facedown to end my turn, " said Alex as a facedown card appeared behind Little Chimera.

"My move, " said Melody as she drew a card. "I play Pot of Greed."

Melody drew two cards from her deck.

"I sacrifice Hiita the Fire Charmer and Solar Flare Dragon to special summon Familiar Possessed - Hiita from my hand in attack mode, " said Melody.

Once Melody moved Hiita the Fire Charmer from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard and gave Solar Flare Dragon back to Alex, whom immediately placed it into his Graveyard, they vanished from her side of the field. Next, she placed Familiar Possessed - Hiita on top of her Duel Disk. An older version of Hiita the Fire Charmer appeared on Melody's side of the field with its attack strength changed. (2,350/1,500)

"Next, I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Mirror Wall, " said Melody as a black tornado appeared and shattered Mirror Wall into pixels. "Lastly, I activate my facedown card, Book of Moon."

A facedown card flipped up, forcing Alex to turn Little Chimera facedown and sideways on top of his Duel Disk. Little Chimera turned into a facedown card that was positioned sideways. Familiar Possessed - Hiita's attack strength returned to normal. (1,850/1,500)

"Familiar Possessed - Hiita, attack that set monster with Mystic Lava Blast!" exclaimed Melody.

"At least my Life Points are safe, " said Alex.

"Not exactly. When Familiar Possessed - Hiita is special summoned by sacrificing Hiita the Fire Charmer and a FIRE monster, it is allowed to inflict damage to your Life Points if its attack strength is greater than your monster's defensive strength, " said Melody.

"That's works for me, too. I activate my facedown card, Dimension Wall, " said Alex as a facedown card flipped up.

Familiar Possessed - Hiita used her staff to fire a column of molten lava at the set card. Alex quickly flipped his set card upright on top of his Duel Disk. Little Chimera reappeared on Alex's side of the field and shattered into pixels. (600/550) Alex moved Little Chimera from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

Melody: 5,700

Alex: 5,000

"How come my Life Points decreased while yours remained the same?" asked Melody.

"It's Dimension Wall's ability. When you attack and destroy one of my monsters, the Battle Damage is inflicted onto your Life Points instead of mine, " said Alex.

"I set one monster in defense mode, place one card facedown, and end my turn, " said Melody as she placed one card facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk.

A facedown card positioned sideways appeared next to Familiar Possessed - Hiita. Another facedown card appeared behind Familiar Possessed - Hiita.

"My move, " said Alex as he drew a card. "Life Absorbing Machine's effect activates."

Melody: 5,700

Alex: 6,000

"I play Terraforming, " said Alex as he took his deck out of his Duel Disk, searched for and found Mausoleum of the Emperor, and shuffled and returned his deck to his Duel Disk. "Next, I play Mausoleum of the Emperor."

Alex pressed the red button on his Duel Disk, causing a slot to open up on the right edge of his Duel Disk. He placed it onto it, which immediately closed up. Suddenly, the underground tomb appeared on the entire length of the field.

"Thanks to its special effect, I can pay 1,000 Life Points to summon Firewing Pegasus in attack mode, " said Alex.

Melody: 5,700

Alex: 5,000

Alex placed Firewing Pegasus on top of his Duel Disk. A bluish-white horse with fiery wings appeared on Alex's side of the field. (2,250/1,800)

"Firewing Pegasus, attack Familiar Possessed - Hiita with Blazing Sky Gallop!" exclaimed Alex.

"Sorry, but I activate my facedown card, Magic Cylinder, " said Melody as a facedown card flipped up.

"It won't be that easy. I activate the deckmaster ability of Tenkabito Shien, which is called Trap Immunity, " said Alex. "Once per turn, none of my face-up monsters are affected by Trap cards. All I have to do is pay 500 Life Points to activate it."

"Good move, but I activate the deckmaster ability of Dreamsprite, which is called Misdirection, " said Melody. "Once per turn, I can switch the target of my opponent's monster to another monster on my side of the field. Just like you, I will cost me 500 Life Points. Therefore, I choose my set card."

Melody: 5,200

Alex: 4,500

Firewing Pegasus flew upward and came charging toward Familiar Possessed - Hiita; however, Dreamsprite used her hands to deflect the attack toward Melody's set monster. Melody quickly flipped her set card upright on top of her Duel Disk. Magician of Faith appeared on Melody's side of the field and instantly shattered into pixels. (300/400) Melody moved Magician of Faith from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"Thanks for letting me get Book of Moon back, " said Melody as she grabbed it from his Graveyard and showed it to Alex.

"I place one card facedown to end my turn, " said Alex as a facedown card appeared behind Firewing Pegasus.

"My move, " said Melody as she drew a card. "I play Swords of Revealing Light."

Light swords rained down from the sky and surrounded Alex and Firewing Pegasus.

"Just like you, I'll pay 1,000 Life Points to summon Queen of Autumn Leaves, " said Melody.

Melody: 4,200

Alex: 4,500

Melody placed Queen of Autumn Leaves on top of her Duel Disk. Queen of Autumn Leaves appeared next to Familiar Possessed - Hiita. (1,800/2,000)

"Next, I play Book of Moon, " said Melody as Alex turned Firewing Pegasus facedown and sideways on top of his Duel Disk.

Firewing Pegasus turned into a facedown card that was positioned sideways.

"Familiar Possessed - Hiita, attack that set monster with Mystic Lava Blast!" exclaimed Melody.

"Hold on. I activate my facedown card, Backfire, " said Alex as a facedown card flipped up.

"What does it do?" asked Melody.

"Each time a FIRE monster is destroyed on my side of the field, you lose 500 Life Points, " said Alex.

"Great. It's too late to cancel my attack, " said Melody.

Familiar Possessed - Hiita used her attack to incinerate the set monster. Alex quickly turned his facedown card upright on top of his Duel Disk. Firewing Pegasus reappeared on Alex's side of the field and instantly shattered into pixels. (2,250/1,800) Alex moved Firewing Pegasus from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard. Suddenly, a red energy blast came from Alex's Graveyard and struck Melody, causing her to twitch.

Melody: 3,700

Alex: 4,450

"Queen of Autumn Leaves, attack Alex's Life Points directly with Autumnal Slash!" exclaimed Melody.

Queen of Autumn Leaves used her attack to swipe Alex, causing him to twitch.

Melody: 3,700

Alex: 2,650

"My move, " said Alex as he drew a card.

Melody: 3,700

Alex: 3,400

"I play Monster Reborn to bring back Firewing Pegasus, " said Alex as he moved it from his Graveyard to the top of her Duel Disk.

Firewing Pegasus reappeared on Alex's side of the field. (2,250/1,800)

"I summon Mad Dog of Darkness in attack mode, " said Alex as he placed it on top of her Duel Disk.

A brown dog with red eyes, sharp teeth, and purple claws appeared next to Firewing Pegasus. (1,900/1,400)

"Next, I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Swords of Revealing Light, " said Alex as a black tornado appeared and destroyed the light swords.

"I don't believe it, " said Melody.

"Mad Dog of Darkness, attack Familiar Possessed - Hiita with Shadow Crunch!" exclaimed Alex.

Mad Dog of Darkness ran toward Familiar Possessed - Hiita and bit her, shattering her into pixels. Melody moved Familiar Possessed - Hiita from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Melody: 3,650

Alex: 3,400

"Firewing Pegasus, attack Queen of Autumn Leaves with Blazing Sky Gallop!" exclaimed Alex.

Firewing Pegasus used its attack to slam into Queen of Autumn Leaves, shattering her into pixels. Melody moved Queen of Autumn Leaves from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Melody: 3,200

Alex: 3,400

"I end my turn, " said Alex.

"My move, " said Melody as she drew a card. "I activate my facedown card, Call of the Haunted, to bring back Element Valkyrie."

Melody moved Element Valkyrie from her Graveyard to the top of her Duel Disk. Element Valkyrie reappeared on Melody's side of the field with its attack strength changed due to the appearance of Firewing Pegasus on the field. (2,000/1,200)

"Next, I play Snatch Steal to take control of Firewing Pegasus, " said Melody.

Alex moved Firewing Pegasus from the top of his Duel Disk and gave it to Melody, whom placed it on top of her Duel Disk. Firewing Pegasus quickly moved next to Element Valkyrie. (2,250/1,800)

"Then, I summon Raging Flame Sprite in attack mode, " said Melody as she placed him on top of her Duel Disk.

Raging Flame Sprite appeared next to Firewing Pegasus. (100/200)

"Raging Flame Sprite, attack Alex's Life Points directly with Candle Light Blaze!" exclaimed Melody.

Raging Flame Sprite jumped over Mad Dog of Darkness and used its attack to singe Alex, causing him to twitch.

Melody: 3,200

Alex: 3,300

"I'm sure you know that Raging Flame Sprite not only can attack you directly, but also increase its attack strength by 1,000 points each time it succeeds, " said Melody.

Raging Flame Sprite's attack strength changed. (1,100/200)

"Element Valkyrie, attack Mad Dog of Darkness with Steam Lance Blast!" exclaimed Melody.

Element Valkyrie used her attack to blast Mad Dog of Darkness, shattering it into pixels. Alex moved Mad Dog of Darkness from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard

Melody: 3,200

Alex: 3,200

"Firewing Pegasus, attack Alex's Life Points directly with Blazing Sky Gallop!" exclaimed Melody.

Firewing Pegasus used its attack to slam Alex, causing him to twitch.

Melody: 3,200

Alex: 0950

"I place one card facedown to end my turn, " said Melody as a facedown card appeared behind Raging Flame Sprite.

"My move, " said Alex as he drew a card. "I'm sure you know that Snatch Steal gives me 1,000 Life Points during my Standby Phases."

Melody: 3,200

Alex: 1,950

"I play Pot of Greed, " said Alex as he drew two cards. "I now play the Ritual Magic card, Black Luster Ritual, which allows me to summon a monster as long as I sacrifice enough monsters whose total level is at least eight. Therefore, I sacrifice the Crab Turtle in my hand to summon Black Luster Soldier."

Alex discarded Black Luster Ritual and Crab Turtle into the Graveyard and placed Black Luster Soldier on top of her Duel Disk. A man, who was wearing a purple suit of armor with gold trim all over and a red feather behind the helmet and was wielding a curved sword with a gold hilt and a purple shield with gold trim and a red gem on the lower edge, appeared on Alex's side of the field. (3,000/2,500)

"Next, I summon Command Knight in attack mode, " said Alex as he placed her on top of her Duel Disk.

Command Knight appeared next to Black Luster Soldier with her attack strength changed. (1,600/1,900) Black Luster Soldier's attack strength changed. (3,400/2,500)

"Black Luster Soldier, attack Raging Flame Sprite with Chaos Blade!" exclaimed Alex.

"I once again activate Dreamsprite's deckmaster ability to redirect your attack your own monster, " said Melody.

Black Luster Soldier used his sword to slice Raging Flame Sprite in half; however, Dreamsprite used her hands to deflect the attack toward Firewing Pegasus, shattering it into pixels. Melody moved Firewing Pegasus from the top of her Duel Disk and gave it back to Alex, whom placed it into his Graveyard.

Melody: 1,550

Alex: 1,950

"I place one card facedown to end my turn, " said Adam as a facedown card appeared behind Black Luster Soldier.

"My move, " said Melody as she drew a card. "I set one card facedown and switch Element Valkyrie into defense mode.

Melody placed one card facedown and sideways and turned Element Valkyrie sideways on top of her Duel Disk. Element Valkyrie got on her knees and rested with her arms crossed. A facedown card positioned sideways appeared between Element Valkyrie and Raging Flame Sprite.

"Raging Flame Sprite, attack Alex's Life Points directly with Candle Light Blaze!" exclaimed Melody

Raging Flame Sprite jumped over Black Luster Soldier and Command Knight and used his attack to singe Alex, causing him to twitch.

Melody: 1,550

Alex: 0850

Raging Flame Sprite's attack strength changed. (2,100/200)

"I end my turn, " said Melody.

"My move, " said Alex as he drew a card. "I play Nobleman of Crossout, allowing me to destroy one set monster and remove it from play."

"Wait a minute. I activate my facedown card, Imperial Order, " said Melody as a facedown card flipped up on her side of the field.

"Sorry, but I counter that move with my facedown card, Dust Tornado, " said Alex as a facedown card flipped up on his side of the field.

A tornado appeared and destroyed Imperial Order. Melody quickly flipped her facedown card upright on top of her Duel Disk. Cyber Jar appeared on Melody's side of the field and instantly shattered into pixels. (900/900) Melody moved Cyber Jar from the top of her Duel Disk and kept it separate from his Duel Disk.

"Nobleman of Crossout has another ability. Whenever it destroys a set monster with a flip effect, all copies of this monster that are in our decks are also removed from play, " said Adam as he pulled his deck out of his Duel Disk. "I have a Cyber Jar in my deck as well."

Alex searched for and found Cyber Jar, took it from his deck, kept it separate from his Duel Disk, and shuffled and returned his deck to his Duel Disk.

"Command Knight, attack Element Valkyrie with Inferno Blade Slash!" exclaimed Alex.

Command Knight used her attack to slice Element Valkyrie in half, shattering her into pixels. Melody moved Element Valkyrie from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"Black Luster Soldier, attack Raging Flame Sprite with Chaos Blade!" exclaimed Alex.

Black Luster Soldier used his attack to slice Raging Flame Sprite in half, shattering him into pixels. Melody moved Raging Flame Sprite from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Melody: 0250

Alex: 0850

"I place one card facedown to end my turn, " said Alex as a facedown card appeared behind Command Knight.

"My move, " said Melody as she drew a card.

"This duel has come to an end. I activate my facedown card, Cemetery Bomb, " said Alex as a facedown card flipped up.

"What does it do?" asked Melody.

"It inflicts 100 points of Direct Damage times the number of cards in your Graveyard, " said Alex. "Currently, you have eleven in your Graveyard."

Suddenly, a beam came from Melody's Graveyard and struck Melody, causing her to fall to her knees.

Melody: 0000

Alex: 0850

The monsters and the field instantly vanished. Every card remaining on the Duel Disks were removed and were placed back into Alex's and Melody's decks.

"Thanks, I can see why you made to the final four of the Hell's Fury tournament, " said Alex.

"You definitely proved yourself to be a champion, " said Melody as she pressed the blue button on her Duel Disk.

Suddenly, Melody's left edge slot opened up. Melody immediately grabbed Dreamsprite from it, and the slot quickly closed back.

"As the winner of this duel, I would like to give you my Dreamsprite. Please take good care of it, " said Melody as she handed it to Alex.

"Thanks, Melody. This card will be a symbol of our new friendship, " said Alex.

"Now, for the game points, " said Melody as she and Alex turned over their Duel Disks.

They watched as Melody's game points decreased to 1,200 points while Alex's game points increased to 3,500 points.

"I hope that our paths will cross again, " said Alex as he shook Melody's hand.

"If they do, I want you to be at your best, " said Melody as she shook Alex's hand.

_**Deckmaster Abilities**_

_Tenkabito Shien - Trap Immunity: Once per turn, pay 500 Life Points to prevent your face-up monsters from being affected by Trap cards._

_Dreamsprite - Misdirection: Once per turn, pay 500 Life Points to switch the target of your opponent's monster to another monster on your side of the field._


	8. A Brother's Worth

**Legal Disclaimer**: _This story follows the same rules as "Rise of the Deckmasters".__Casey Harrison __and any physical descriptions associated with her are mine and can't be used without my permission._

**Battle Between The Sexes**

Chapter 8: A Brother's Worth

The next morning, Mokuba Kaiba was walking past Kaiba Corporation, thinking about his chances in the tournament.

"I know that this is my first tournament, but I am ready for any duelist I face, " said Mokuba.

Suddenly, an 18-year old woman, who was riding a white motorcycle and wearing a yellow motorcycle helmet, a fringed blue motorcycle jacket, dark blue jeans, a yellow t-shirt, and brown motorcycle boots, appeared in front of Mokuba.

"Excuse me, but aren't you Mokuba Kaiba?" asked the woman.

"Yes, I am. Do I know you?" asked Mokuba.

The woman got off her motorcycle and took off her helmet. Mokuba got a good look at her strawberry blond hair and dark brown eyes and immediately recognized her.

"Now, I know who you are. You're Casey Harrison, the two-time Intercontinental Champion, " said Mokuba.

"True, but I would have been three-time champ if it wasn't for that cheating jerk Bandit Keith, " said Casey.

"Let me guess. You are in this tournament as well, " said Mokuba.

"Of course. What about you?" asked Casey as she showed Mokuba her Duel Disk.

"Same here, " said Mokuba as he showed Casey his Duel Disk.

"Since I can't duel your brother, I would be honored to duel you instead, " said Casey as she took her deck out of her Duel Disk.

"You got it, " said Mokuba as he took his deck out of her Duel Disk. "Choose your deckmaster, and the amount of game points you want to wager."

They searched through their decks and found their monsters.

"I wager 1,750 of my 3,500 points, and I choose Spike Seadra as my deckmaster, " said Casey.

"I wager 1,800 of my 3,600 points, and I choose Meteor Dragon as my deckmaster, " said Mokuba.

Casey and Mokuba exchanged, shuffled, and cut their decks. They quickly gave their decks back to each other and placed them back into their Duel Disks.

"Let's duel!" they both exclaimed.

Their Duel Disks activated and moved into position. Mokuba and Casey pressed blue buttons on their Duel Disks. The left edge slots immediately opened up. Mokuba placed Meteor Dragon on his slot while Casey placed Spike Seadra on her slot. Afterwards, they both closed up. First, a purple dragon with a red spherical body, black wings and claws, and a short purple tail appeared next to Mokuba. (1,800/2,000) Next, a purple serpentine creature with yellow hair behind its head and spikes all over its body appeared next to Casey. (1,600/1,300) They both drew five cards.

Mokuba: 8,000

Casey: 8,000

"I'll go first, " said Mokuba as he drew a sixth card. "I place one card facedown and summon Battle Ox in attack mode."

Mokuba placed Battle Ox on top of his Duel Disk. An anthropomorphic ox with red eyes, which was wearing a red and gold trimmed horned helmet, shoulder guards, and chest plate and was wielding a single-edged axe, appeared on Mokuba's side of the field. (1,700/1,000) A facedown card appeared behind Battle Ox.

"I end my turn, " said Mokuba.

"My move, " said Casey as she drew a sixth card. "I summon Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness in attack mode."

Casey placed Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness on top of her Duel Disk. A humanoid creature, which was wearing a purple full-length suit of armor and was wielding a spear with a crescent-shaped blade, appeared on Casey's side of the field. (1,800/1,500)

"Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness, attack Battle Ox with Dark Water Strike!" exclaimed Casey.

Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness used his spear to slice Battle Ox in half, shattering it into pixels. Mokuba moved Battle Ox from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

Mokuba: 7,900

Casey: 8,000

"I place two cards facedown to end my turn, " said Casey as two facedown cards appeared behind Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness.

"My move, " said Mokuba as he drew a card. "I play Change of Heart to take control of Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness."

"Won't be that easy. I activate one of my facedown cards, Imperial Order, " said Casey as a facedown card flipped up on her side of the field.

"No way. I counter with my facedown card, Dust Tornado, " said Mokuba as a facedown card flipped up on his side of the field.

A tornado appeared and shattered Imperial Order. Corey moved Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness from the top of her Duel Disk and gave it to Mokuba, whom placed it on top of his Duel Disk. Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness quickly moved to Mokuba's side of the field. (1,800/1,500)

"I sacrifice Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness to summon Swordstalker, " said Mokuba.

Once Mokuba moved Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness from the top of his Duel Disk and gave it back to Casey, whom placed it into his Graveyard, it vanished from his side of the field. Next, he placed Swordstalker on top of his Duel Disk. A purple creature with claws around its neck, who was wielding a golden sword with a red hilt, appeared on Mokuba's side of the field. (2,000/1,600)

"Swordstalker, attack Casey's Life Points directly with Vengeance Blade Strike!" exclaimed Mokuba.

"Guess again. I activate my facedown card, Waboku, " said Casey as a facedown card flipped up.

Swordstalker used its sword to swipe Casey but was unable to affect her Life Points.

"I end my turn, " said Mokuba.

"My move, " said Casey as she drew a card. "I set one monster in defense mode."

Casey placed one card facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk. A facedown card positioned sideways appeared on Casey's side of the field.

"I end my turn, " said Casey.

"My move, " said Mokuba as he drew a card. "I summon Enraged Battle Ox in attack mode."

Mokuba placed Enraged Battle Ox on top of his Duel Disk. An outraged version of Battle Ox appeared next to Swordstalker. (1,700/1,000)

"Enraged Battle Ox, attack that set monster with Iron Arm Axe!" exclaimed Mokuba.

Enraged Battle Ox used its axe to slice the set monster. Casey flipped her set monster upright on top of her Duel Disk. Witch of the Black Forest appeared on Casey's side of the field and instantly shattered into pixels.(1,100/1,200) Corey moved Witch of the Black Forest from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Mokuba: 7,900

Casey: 7,500

"Enraged Battle Ox has a special ability that gives all Winged-Beast, Beast, and Beast-Warrior-type monsters on my side of the field trample ability as long as it is face-up, " said Mokuba.

"Great. At least I can grab a monster from my deck, " said Casey as she pulled her deck out of her Duel Disk.

Casey searched for and found Divine Dragon Ragnarok, showed it to Mokuba, and shuffled and returned her deck to her Duel Disk.

"I activate the deckmaster ability of Spike Seadra, which is called Static Poisoning, " said Casey. "I can only activate this when one of my monsters is destroyed in battle. It allows me to decrease the attack strength of one of your face-up monsters by the attack strength of the destroyed monster. All I have to do is remove one card from the top of my deck from play to weaken Swordstalker by 1,100 points."

Casey drew one card from her deck and kept it separate from her Duel Disk. Swordstalker's attack strength changed. (900/1,600)

"Swordstalker, attack Casey's Life Points directly with Vengeance Blade Strike!" exclaimed Mokuba.

Swordstalker used its attack to swipe Casey, causing her to twitch.

Mokuba: 7,900

Casey: 6,600

"I place one card facedown to end my turn, " said Mokuba as a facedown card appeared behind Enraged Battle Ox.

"My move, " said Casey as she drew a card. "I play Mystical Space Typhoon."

A black tornado appeared and destroyed Mokuba's facedown card, which was revealed to be Negate Attack.

"Next, I play Cost Down. By discarding a card from my hand, I can now summon Kaiser Glider in attack mode without having to sacrifice a monster, " said Casey as she discarded Hyozanryu into her Graveyard and placed Kaiser Glider on top of her Duel Disk.

A yellow metallic dragon with short claws and hawk-like wings appeared on Casey's side of the field. (2,400/2,200)

"Kaiser Glider, attack Swordstalker with Solar Flare Blast!" exclaimed Casey.

Kaiser Glider blew a column of yellow-colored fire at Swordstalker, incinerating it. Mokuba moved Swordstalker from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Mokuba: 6,400

Casey: 6,600

"I place two cards facedown to end my turn, " said Casey as two facedown cards appeared behind Kaiser Glider.

"My move, " said Mokuba as he drew a card. "I play Swords of Revealing Light."

Suddenly, light swords rained down from the sky, surrounding Casey and Kaiser Glider.

"I sacrifice Enraged Battle Ox to summon Rude Kaiser, " said Mokuba.

Once Mokuba moved Enraged Battle Ox from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard, it vanished from his side of the field. Next, he placed Rude Kaiser on top of his Duel Disk. An anthropomorphic lizard creature with an orange mohawk, who was wearing silver armor that covered its shoulders and chest and blue shorts and was wielding two axes attached to its wrists, appeared on Mokuba's side of the field. (1,800/1,600)

"Are you sure about summoning that? It is weaker than Kaiser Glider, " said Casey.

"Not after I play the Magic card Shrink, " said Mokuba. "It allows me to cut Kaiser Glider's attack strength in half."

Kaiser Glider's attack strength changed. (1,200/2,200)

"Rude Kaiser, attack Kaiser Glider with Forearm Slash!" exclaimed Mokuba.

Rude Kaiser used both of its axes to slice Kaiser Glider in half, shattering it into pixels. Casey moved Kaiser Glider from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Mokuba: 6,000

Casey: 6,400

"Thanks. You just triggered Kaiser Glider's special ability. I can return one monster on the field to the owner's hand, " said Casey. "Therefore, I choose Rude Kaiser."

Once Mokuba moved Rude Kaiser from the top of his Duel Disk to his hand, it vanished from his side of the field.

"I end my turn, " said Mokuba.

"My move, " said Casey as she drew a card. "I set one monster in defense mode."

Casey placed one card facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk.

"I end my turn, " said Casey.

"My move, " said Mokuba as he drew a card. "I play Monster Reborn to bring back Enraged Battle Ox."

Mokuba moved Enraged Battle Ox from his Graveyard to the top of his Duel Disk. Enraged Battle Ox reappeared on Mokuba's side of the field. (1,700/1,000)

"I summon Mystic Horseman in attack mode, " said Mokuba as he placed it on his Duel Disk.

A centaur with blond hair, who was wielding a wooden scythe, appeared next to Enraged Battle Ox. (1,300/1,550)

"Mystic Horseman, attack that set monster with Centaur Staff Strike!" exclaimed Mokuba.

Mystic Horseman used his staff to strike the set monster. Casey quickly turned her set monster upright on top of her Duel Disk. Masked Dragon appeared on Casey's side of the field and instantly shattered into pixels. (1,400/1,100) Casey moved Masked Dragon from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Mokuba: 6,400

Casey: 5,800

"Thanks, I can now special summon a Dragon-type monster from my deck with an attack strength of at most 1,500 points, " said Casey as she pulled her deck out of her Duel Disk. "Therefore, I choose Different Dimension Dragon."

Casey searched through her deck, found and showed Different Dimension Dragon to Mokuba, shuffled and returned her deck to her Duel Disk, and placed Different Dimension Dragon on top of her Duel Disk. An aquamarine serpentine dragon appeared on Casey's side of the field. (1,200/1,500)

"I now activate Spike Seadra's deckmaster ability to affect Enraged Battle Ox, " said Casey as she drew one card from her deck and kept it separate from her Duel Disk.

Enraged Battle Ox's attack strength changed. (300/1,000)

"Doesn't matter to me. I activate the deckmaster ability of Meteor Dragon, which is called Meteor Storm, " said Mokuba. "By discarding one Magic card to my Graveyard, I can attack you directly with one of my monster at half its original strength during my Battle Phase. Therefore, I choose Enraged Battle Ox."

Mokuba discarded Terraforming to his Graveyard.

"Enraged Battle Ox, attack Corey's Life Points directly with Iron Arm Axe!" exclaimed Mokuba.

Enraged Battle Ox's attack strength changed. (150/1,000) Enraged Battle Ox jumped over Divine Dragon - Excelion and used its axe to swipe Casey, causing her to twitch.

Mokuba: 6,400

Casey: 5,650

"I place one card facedown to end my turn, " said Mokuba as a facedown card appeared behind Mystic Horseman.

Enraged Battle Ox's attack strength changed. (800/1,000)

"My move, " said Casey as she drew a card. "I play Graceful Charity."

Casey drew three cards from her deck and discarded two cards from her hand into her Graveyard.

"I activate one of my facedown cards, Dust Tornado, to destroy Swords of Revealing Light, " said Casey as a tornado appeared and destroyed the light swords.

A facedown card appeared where Dust Tornado was originally.

"I sacrifice Different Dimension Dragon to summon Divine Dragon - Excelion in attack mode, " said Casey.

Once Casey moved Different Dimension Dragon from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard, it vanished from her side of the field. Next, she placed Divine Dragon - Excelion on top of her Duel Disk. Divine Dragon - Excelion appeared on Casey's side of the field. (1,500/900)

"Divine Dragon - Excelion, attack Enraged Battle Ox with Spiritual Energy Blaze!" exclaimed Casey.

"Not this time. I activate my facedown card, Ring of Destruction, " said Mokuba as a facedown card flipped up on his side of the field.

"It won't be that easy. I counter with one of my facedown cards, Trap Jammer, " said Casey as a facedown card flipped up on her side of the field.

Ring of Destruction shattered into pixels. Divine Dragon - Excelion used its attack to incinerate Enraged Battle Ox. Mokuba moved Enraged Battle Ox from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

Mokuba: 5,200

Casey: 5,600

"When it is Normal Summoned, Divine Dragon - Excelion gains three effects based on the number of Divine Dragon - Excelion that are in my Graveyard, " said Casey. "Currently, I have one in there due to Graceful Charity."

"I know those effects. Which one will you choose?" asked Mokuba.

"Since I just destroyed your Enraged Battle Ox, I choose to inflict damage equal to its original attack strength, " said Casey.

"Oh no, " said Mokuba.

"Divine Dragon - Excelion, attack Mokuba's Life Points with Sacred Soul Flame!" exclaimed Casey.

Divine Dragon - Excelion blew a column of bluish-white fire at Mokuba, causing him to twitch.

Mokuba: 3,500

Casey: 5,600

"I end this turn, " said Casey.

"My move, " said Mokuba as he drew a card. "I sacrifice Mystic Horseman to summon Rude Kaiser."

Once Mokuba moved Mystic Horseman from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard, it vanished from his side of the field. Next, he placed Rude Kaiser on top of his Duel Disk. Rude Kaiser reappeared on Mokuba's side of the field.(1,800/1,600)

"To avoid the effects of your deckmaster, I'll use mine to give Rude Kaiser a chance to attack you directly, " said Mokuba.

Mokuba discarded Re-Fusion to his Graveyard.

"Rude Kaiser, attack Casey's Life Points directly with Forearm Slash!" exclaimed Mokuba.

Rude Kaiser's attack strength changed. (900/1,600) Rude Kaiser used its attack to swipe Casey, causing her to twitch.

Mokuba: 3,500

Casey: 4,700

"I place one card facedown to end my turn, " said Mokuba as a facedown card appeared behind Rude Kaiser.

"My move, " said Casey as she drew a card. "I set one monster in defense mode and place one card facedown."

Casey placed one card facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk. A facedown card positioned sideways appeared next to Divine Dragon - Excelion. Another facedown card appeared behind the set monster.

"I activate a second ability of Divine Dragon - Excelion and increase its attack strength by 1,000 points, " said Casey.

Divine Dragon - Excelion's attack strength changed. (2,500/900)

"Divine Dragon - Excelion, attack Rude Kaiser with Spiritual Energy Blaze!" exclaimed Casey.

"No way. I activate my facedown card, Magic Cylinder, " said Mokuba as a facedown card flipped up.

Divine Dragon - Excelion used its attack to incinerate Rude Kaiser; however, Magic Cylinder negated the attack and released it as a white energy blast toward Casey, causing her to twitch.

Mokuba: 3,500

Casey: 2,200

"I end my turn, " said Casey.

Divine Dragon - Excelion's attack strength returned to normal. (1,500/900)

"My move, " said Mokuba as he drew a card. "I summon Witch of the Black Forest in attack mode."

Mokuba placed Witch of the Black Forest on top of his Duel Disk. Witch of the Black Forest appeared next to Rude Kaiser. (1,100/1,200)

"Witch of the Black Forest, attack Divine Dragon - Excelion with Midnight Strike!" exclaimed Mokuba.

Witch of the Black Forest used her attack to blast Divine Dragon - Excelion; however, Divine Dragon - Excelion countered it, shattering Witch of the Black Forest into pixels. Mokuba moved Witch of the Black Forest from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

Mokuba: 3,100

Casey: 2,200

"Perfect. Now, I can bring a monster to my hand, " said Mokuba as he pulled his deck out of his Duel Disk.

Mokuba searched for and found Versago the Destroyer, showed it to Casey, and shuffled and returned his deck to his Duel Disk.

"Rude Kaiser, attack that set monster with Forearm Slash!" exclaimed Mokuba.

Rude Kaiser used its attack to slice the set monster. Casey quickly flipped her set monster upright on top of her Duel Disk. Magician of Faith appeared on Casey's side of the field and instantly shattered into pixels. (300/400) Casey moved Magician of Faith from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"Now, I can get Cost Down from my Graveyard, " said Casey as she grabbed and showed it to Mokuba. "I activate my deckmaster ability once more."

Casey drew one card from her deck and kept it separate from her Duel Disk. Rude Kaiser's attack strength changed. (1,500/1,600)

"I end my turn, " said Mokuba.

"My move, " said Casey as she drew a card. "I play Pot of Greed."

Casey drew two cards from her deck.

"Next, I play Cost Down again, " said Casey as she discarded Guardian Kay'est to her Graveyard. "Thanks to it, I summon Orca Mega-Fortress of Darkness in attack mode."

Casey placed Orca Mega-Fortress of Darkness on top of her Duel Disk. A giant killer whale with an aircraft carrier platform on its back appeared next to Divine Dragon - Excelion. (2,100/2,100)

"I will increase Divine Dragon - Excelion's attack strength due to its own ability, " said Casey.

Divine Dragon - Excelion's attack strength changed. (2,500/900)

"Divine Dragon - Excelion, attack Rude Kaiser with Spiritual Energy Blaze!" exclaimed Casey.

Divine Dragon - Excelion used its attack to incinerate Rude Kaiser. Mokuba moved Rude Kaiser from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

Mokuba: 2,100

Casey: 2,200

"Orca Mega-Fortress of Darkness, end this duel with Sonar Torpedo Barrage!" exclaimed Casey.

Orca Mega-Fortress of Darkness fired several long-range torpedoes at Mokuba, causing him to fall to his knees.

Mokuba: 0000

Casey: 2,200

The monsters and the field instantly vanished. Every card remaining on the Duel Disks were removed and were placed back into Casey's and Mokuba's decks.

"I can't believe that I lost, " said Mokuba. "I should have been more prepared."

"Don't say that. You did your best, and I'm sure Seto wouldn't want you to beat yourself up over one loss, " said Casey.

"Maybe you're right, " said Mokuba as he pressed the blue button on his Duel Disk.

Suddenly, Mokuba's left edge slot opened up. Mokuba immediately grabbed Meteor Dragon from it, and the slot quickly closed back.

"As the winner of this duel, I would like to give you my Meteor Dragon. Please take good care of it, " said Mokuba as he handed it to Casey.

"You better believe it. A card used by Seto's brother will be treated with utmost respect, " said Casey.

"As for the game points, " said Mokuba as he and Casey turned over their Duel Disks.

They watched as Mokuba's game points decreased to 1,800 points while Casey's game points increased to 5,300 points.

"Good luck in the tournament, " said Mokuba as he shook Casey's hand.

"Thanks. If we duel our hardest, we may face each other again in the finals, " said Casey as she shook Mokuba's hand.

_**Deckmaster Abilities**_

_Spike Seadra - Static Poisoning: This ability can be only activated when one of your monsters is destroyed in battle. Remove one card from the top of your deck from play to decrease the attack strength of one of your opponent's face-up monsters by the attack strength of the destroyed monster. _

_Meteor Dragon - Meteor Storm: Choose one face-up monster on your side of the field. Discard one Magic card from your hand to inflict direct damage equal to half of the attack strength of that monster during your Battle Phase. _


	9. Odds and Ends

**Legal Disclaimer**: _This story follows the same rules as "Rise of the Deckmasters". __Strike Ninja was Duke Devlin's original deckmaster in "Mechanical Mayhem". __Bianka Felicia __and any physical descriptions associated with her are __the properties of sm-candy. __The full explanations of both Strike Ninja and Apprentice Magician's deckmaster abilities were provided by Santoryuu._

**Battle Between The Sexes**

Chapter 9: Odds and Ends

Later this afternoon, Bianka Felicia entered Duke Devlin's Game Shop and saw many people dueling or playing Dungeon Dice Monsters.

"With so many people here, I wouldn't be surprised if Devlin himself is dueling as well, " said Bianka.

After several minutes, Bianka found a young man next to a dueling platform, preparing his deck. He had green eyes and black hair and was wearing a red and black bandana and a die hanging from his left ear.

"That duel was fun, but I need a real challenge, " said Duke Devlin.

"That is where I came in, " said Bianka as she came running toward him. "If you are looking for a challenge, then here I am."

Duke Devlin got a good look at her hazel eyes and her short light brown hair streaked with black and silver and instantly recognized her.

"I know who you are. You're Bianka Felicia, one of the women chosen to compete in the Hell's Fury tournament, " said Duke Devlin. "If that eliminator hadn't attacked you more times than Melody was, the outcome of the tournament might have been different."

"I don't dwell on the past, and I rather focus on the tournament I am currently in, " said Bianka as she showed Duke Devlin her Duel Disk.

"How ironic. I'm in the same tournament as well, " said Duke Devlin as he showed Bianka his Duel Disk.

"If that's the case, how about a duel?" asked Bianka as she took his deck out of her Duel Disk

"Sure. No problem, " said Duke Devlin as he took his deck out of her Duel Disk. "Choose your deckmaster, and the amount of game points you want to wager."

They searched through their decks and found their monsters. Suddenly, a crowd formed around Bianka and Duke Devlin to watch their duel.

"I wager 3,000 of my 5,600 points, and I choose Strike Ninja as my deckmaster, " said Duke Devlin.

"I wager 2,800 of my 5,500 points, and I choose Apprentice Magician as my deckmaster, " said Bianka.

Bianka and Duke Devlin exchanged, shuffled, and cut their decks. They quickly gave their decks back to each other and placed them back into their Duel Disks.

"Let's duel!" they both exclaimed.

Their Duel Disks activated and moved into position. Duke Devlin and Bianka pressed blue buttons on their Duel Disks. The left edge slots immediately opened up. Duke Devlin placed Strike Ninja on his slot while Bianka placed Apprentice Magician on her slot. Afterwards, they both closed up. First, a man, who was wearing a black jumpsuit covering his entire body with gold trim on his eyes, mouth, wrists, and knees, gold shoes, and gold belt and was wielding two daggers, appeared next to Duke Devlin. (1,700/1,200) Next, Apprentice Magician appeared next to Bianka. (400/800) They both drew five cards.

Duke Devlin: 8,000

Bianka: 8,000

"I'll go first, " said Bianka as she drew a sixth card. "I set one monster in defense mode and place one card facedown."

Bianka placed one card facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk. A facedown card positioned sideways appeared on Bianka's side of the field. Another facedown card appeared behind the set monster.

"I end my turn, " said Bianka.

"My move, " said Duke Devlin as he drew a sixth card. "I summon Oni Tank T-34 in attack mode."

Duke Devlin placed Oni Tank T-34 on top of his Duel Disk. Oni Tank T-34 appeared on Duke Devlin's side of the field. (1,400/1,700)

"Oni Tank T-34, attack that set monster with Demonic Missile Barrage!" exclaimed Duke Devlin.

Oni Tank T-34 fired several missiles at the set monster. Bianka quickly flipped her set card upright on top of her Duel Disk. Mystic Tomato appeared on Bianka's side of the field and instantly shattered into pixels. (1,400/1,100) Bianka moved Mystic Tomato from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"Now, I can special summon a DARK monster from my deck with an attack strength of at most 1,500 points, " said Bianka as she pulled her deck out of her Duel Disk. "Therefore, I choose Witch's Apprentice."

Bianka searched through her deck, found and showed Witch's Apprentice to Duke Devlin, shuffled and returned her deck to her Duel Disk, and placed Witch's Apprentice on top of her Duel Disk. Witch's Apprentice appeared on Bianka's side of the field. (550/500)

"I'm sure you know that Witch's Apprentice increases the attack strengths of DARK monsters by 500 points while decreasing the attack strengths of LIGHT monsters by 400 points, " said Bianka.

The attack strength of Witch's Apprentice changed. (1,050/500)

"I place two cards facedown to end my turn, " said Duke Devlin as two facedown cards appeared behind Oni Tank T-34.

"My move, " said Bianka as she drew a card. "I summon Sorcerer of the Doomed in attack mode."

Bianka placed Sorcerer of the Doomed on top of her Duel Disk. A zombie with gray hair, who was wearing a gold bandana with a red jewel in the center, several decapitated heads around his neck and a red cape and was wielding a black staff with an oval-shaped head, appeared on Bianka's side of the field with its attack strength changed. (1,950/1,200)

"Sorcerer of the Doomed, attack Oni Tank T-34 with Reaper Magic Attack!" exclaimed Bianka.

Sorcerer of the Doomed used his wand to fire a blast of gray energy at Oni Tank T-34, shattering it into pixels. Duke Devlin moved Oni Tank T-34 from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

Duke Devlin: 7,450

Bianka: 8,000

"I activate one of my facedown cards, Michizure, to destroy Sorcerer of the Doomed, " said Duke Devlin as a facedown card flipped up on his side of the field.

Sorcerer of the Doomed instantly shattered into pixels. Bianka moved Sorcerer of the Doomed from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"Witch's Apprentice, attack Duke Devlin's Life Points directly with Broomstick Charge!" exclaimed Bianka.

Witch's Apprentice used her attack to slam Duke Devlin, causing him to twitch.

Duke Devlin: 6,400

Bianka: 8,000

"I end my turn, " said Bianka.

"My move, " said Duke Devlin as he drew a card. "I summon The 13th Grave in attack mode."

Duke Devlin placed The 13th Grave on top of his Duel Disk. A skeleton, which was wearing a torn blue cape and was wielding an oversized red sword, appeared on Duke Devlin's side of the field with its attack strength changed. (1,700/900)

"The 13th Grave, attack Witch's Apprentice with Cursed Blade Strike!" exclaimed Duke Devlin.

The 13th Grave used its sword to slice Witch's Apprentice in half, shattering her into pixels. Bianka moved Witch's Apprentice from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Duke Devlin: 6,400

Bianka: 7,350

The 13th Grave's attack strength returned to normal. (1,200/900)

"I end my turn, " said Duke Devlin.

"My move, " said Bianka as she drew a card. "I summon Rapid-Fire Magician in attack mode."

Bianka placed Rapid-Fire Magician on top of her Duel Disk. Rapid-Fire Magician appeared on Bianka's side of the field. (1,600/1,200)

"Rapid-Fire Magician, attack The 13th Grave with Supersonic Magic Attack!" exclaimed Bianka.

"Not so fast. I activate my facedown card, Book of Moon, to negate Rapid-Fire Magician's attack, " said Duke Devlin as a facedown card flipped up.

Bianka turned Rapid-Fire Magician facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk. Rapid-Fire Magician turned into a facedown card that was positioned sideways.

"I place two cards facedown to end my turn, " said Bianka as two facedown cards appeared behind the set monster.

"My move, " said Duke Devlin as he drew a card. "I summon Gradius and equip it with Cyclon Laser, which increases its attack strength by 300 points."

Duke Devlin placed Gradius on top of his Duel Disk. A white jetfighter with angled wings and a single engine exhaust, which was armed with a dual laser cannon, appeared next to The 13th Grave with its attack strength changed. (1,500/800)

"Gradius, attack that set monster with Cyclon Laser!" exclaimed Duke Devlin.

Gradius fired two yellow laser beams at the set monster. Bianka flipped her set card upright on top of her Duel Disk. Rapid-Fire Magician reappeared on Bianka's side of the field and shattered into pixels. (1,600/1,200) Bianka moved Rapid-Fire Magician from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"By the way, Cyclon Laser also gives Gradius trample ability, " said Duke Devlin.

Duke Devlin: 6,400

Bianka: 7,050

"I activate the deckmaster ability of Apprentice Magician, which is called Sorcerer's Apprentice, " said Bianka. "I can only activate it when a Spellcaster-type monster is destroyed in battle. I can now special summon a Spellcaster-type monster from my hand whose level is exactly half of the destroyed monster's level. Since Rapid-Fire Magician is a level four monster, I can summon The Unhappy Girl in defense mode."

Bianka placed The Unhappy Girl on top of her Duel Disk. A young woman with red hair, who was wearing a sky blue gown, appeared on Bianka's side of the field. (400/300)

"The Unhappy Girl has a special ability, preventing her from being destroyed in battle; however, I will still lose Life Points, " said Bianka.

"The 13th Grave, attack The Unhappy Girl with Cursed Blade Strike!" exclaimed Duke Devlin.

"Not so fast. I activate one of my facedown cards, Threatening Roar, negating your ability to attack, " said Bianka as a facedown card flipped up.

The 13th Grave used its attack to slash The Unhappy Girl in half; however, a sonic blast dissipated the attack.

"I end my turn, " said Duke Devlin.

"My move, " said Bianka as she drew a card. "I play Pot of Greed."

Bianka drew two cards from her deck.

"I switch The Unhappy Girl into defense mode and summon Injection Fairy Lily in attack mode, " said Bianka as she turned The Unhappy Girl sideways and placed Injection Fairy Lily on top of her Duel Disk.

The Unhappy Girl got on her knees and rested with her arms crossed. Injection Fairy Lily appeared next to The Unhappy Girl. (400/1,500)

"I activate Injection Fairy Lily's special ability, " said Bianka.

"Injection Fairy Lily, attack Gradius with Needle Rocket Attack!" exclaimed Bianka.

Injection Fairy Lily's attack strength changed. (3,400/1,500)

Duke Devlin: 6,400

Bianka: 5,050

Injection Fairy Lily used her attack to pierce Gradius, shattering it into pixels. Duke Devlin moved Gradius from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

Duke Devlin: 4,500

Bianka: 5,050

"I place one card facedown to end my turn, " said Bianka as a facedown card appeared behind Injection Fairy Lily.

Injection Fairy Lily's attack strength returned to normal. (400/1,500)

"I activate one of my facedown cards, Life Absorbing Machine, " said Bianka as a facedown card flipped up.

"I sacrifice The 13th Grave to summon Spikebot in attack mode, " said Duke Devlin.

Once Duke Devlin moved The 13th Grave from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard, it vanished from his side of the field. Next, he placed Spikebot on top of his Duel Disk. A robot with spherical shoulders, spike on its shoulders, face, back, and around its waist and lower body, and mace-like arms appeared on Duke Devlin's side of the field. (1,800/1,700)

"Next, I play the Magic card Limiter Removal to double the attack strength of all Machine-type monsters on my side of the field, " said Duke Devlin.

Spikebot's attack strength changed. (3,600/1,700)

"Spikebot, attack Injection Fairy Lily with Spike Attack!" exclaimed Duke Devlin.

"Not so fast. I activate my facedown card, Sakuretsu Armor, " said Bianka as a facedown card flipped up.

Spikebot used its mace-like arms to smash Injection Fairy Lily; however, Sakuretsu Armor reflected Spikebot's attack toward itself, shattering Spikebot into pixels. Duke Devlin moved Spikebot from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

"I place one card facedown to end my turn, " said Duke Devlin as a facedown card appeared on his side of the field.

"My move, " said Bianka as she drew a card. "Thanks to Life Absorbing Machine, I can regain some Life Points."

Duke Devlin: 4,500

Bianka: 6,050

"I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy that facedown card, " said Bianka.

"Sorry, but that is not happening. I activate my facedown card, Imperial Order, " said Duke Devlin as a facedown card flipped up.

"I sacrifice The Unhappy Girl to set one monster in defense mode, " said Bianka.

Once Bianka moved The Unhappy Girl from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard, she vanished from her side of the field. Next, she placed a card facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk. A facedown card positioned sideways appeared next to Injection Fairy Lily.

"Injection Fairy Lily, attack Duke Devlin's Life Points directly with Needle Rocket Attack!" exclaimed Bianka

Injection Fairy Lily's attack strength changed. (3,400/1,500)

Duke Devlin: 4,500

Bianka: 4,050

"Not this time. I activate the deckmaster ability of Strike Ninja, which is called Rin Hyou Tou Sha Kai Jin Retsu Zai Zen, " said Duke Devlin. "It allows me to activate any facedown card on the field and use it for myself. All I have to do is discard two cards."

Duke Devlin discarded two cards to his Graveyard.

"Now, let's see what your facedown card can do for me, " said Duke Devlin as a facedown card flipped up on Bianka's side of the field. "Perfect. It's Negate Attack."

Injection Fairy Lily used her attack to pierce Duke Devlin; however, Negate Attack dissipated the attack.

"I end my turn, " said Bianka.

"My move, " said Duke Devlin as he drew a card. "I won't pay for Imperial Order."

Imperial Order shattered into pixels.

"I play Snatch Steal to take control of Injection Fairy Lily and equip her with Fairy Meteor Crush, giving her trample ability, " said Duke Devlin.

Bianka moved Injection Fairy Lily from the top of her Duel Disk and gave it to Duke Devlin, whom placed her on top of his Duel Disk. Injection Fairy Lily quickly moved to Duke Devlin's side of the field. (400/1,500)

"I summon Dark Assailant in attack mode, " said Duke Devlin as he placed it on top of his Duel Disk.

A creature with a skull for a head and purple skin, who was wearing purple gloves, lime green overalls, a brown belts and boots and was wielding two swords on his back and several daggers, appeared next to Injection Fairy Lily. (1,200/1,200)

"Injection Fairy Lily, attack that set monster with Needle Rocket Attack!" exclaimed Duke Devlin.

Injection Fairy Lily's attack strength changed. (3,400/1,500)

Duke Devlin: 2,500

Bianka: 4,050

Injection Fairy Lily used her attack to stab the set card. Bianka flipped her set card upright on top of her Duel Disk. A creature with a head of a girl with brown, long, and wavy hair, a head with only a mouth, and a head of a boy with blond hair, who was wearing a magenta gown with purple, light blue, dark blue, and white trim on it, appeared on Bianka's side of the field and shattered into pixels. (1,200/2,200) Bianka moved Illusionist Faceless Mage from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Duke Devlin: 2,500

Bianka: 2,850

"Dark Assailant, attack Bianka's Life Points directly with Psycho Sword Strike!" exclaimed Duke Devlin.

Dark Assailant drew and used its sword to swipe Bianka, causing her to twitch.

Duke Devlin: 2,500

Bianka: 1,650

"I place one card facedown to end my turn, " said Duke Devlin as a facedown card appeared behind Dark Assailant.

"My move, " said Bianka as she drew a card.

Duke Devlin: 2,500

Bianka: 3,650

"I play Dark Factory of Mass Production, " said Bianka as she retrieved Sorcerer of the Doomed and Illusionist Faceless Mage from her Graveyard. "Next, I play the Ritual Magic card, Contract with the Abyss."

"What's its function?" asked Duke Devlin.

"It allows me to summon any DARK monster as long as I sacrifice enough monsters whose total level is at least the monster I want to summon. Therefore, I sacrifice Sorcerer of the Doomed and Illusionist Faceless Mage to summon Dark Magician, " said Bianka.

Bianka discarded all three cards to her Graveyard and placed Dark Magician on top of her Duel Disk. Dark Magician appeared on Bianka's side of the field. (2,500/2,100)

"Lastly, I play Dark Magic Attack to release Injection Fairy Lily from Snatch Steal's control, " said Bianka as Snatch Steal, Fairy Meteor Crush, and Duke Devlin's facedown card shattered into pixels.

Duke Devlin moved Injection Fairy Lily from the top of his Duel Disk and gave her back to Bianka, whom placed her on top of her Duel Disk. Injection Fairy Lily quickly moved next to Dark Magician. (400/1,500)

"Dark Magician, attack Dark Assailant with Dark Magic Attack!" exclaimed Bianka.

Dark Magician used his attack to blast Dark Assailant, shattering it into pixels. Duke Devlin moved Dark Assailant from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

Duke Devlin: 1,200

Bianka: 3,650

"Injection Fairy Lily, end this duel with Needle Rocket Attack!" exclaimed Bianka.

Injection Fairy Lily's attack strength changed. (3,400/1,500)

Duke Devlin: 1,200

Bianka: 1,650

Injection Fairy Lily used her attack to stab Duke Devlin, causing him to fall to its knees.

Duke Devlin: 0000

Bianka: 1,650

The monsters and the field instantly vanished. Every card remaining on the Duel Disks were removed and were placed back into Bianka's and Duke Devlin's decks.

"That was a tough duel. I had to pull out one of my best cards to defeat you, " said Bianka.

"I agree, " said Duke Devlin as he pressed the blue button on his Duel Disk.

Suddenly, Duke Devlin's left edge slot opened up. Duke Devlin immediately grabbed Strike Ninja from it, and the slot quickly closed back.

"As the winner of this duel, I would like to give you my Strike Ninja. Please take good care of it, " said Duke Devlin as he handed it to Bianka.

"Understood. No other card that I own will receive so much honor and respect, " said Bianka.

"Let's check our game points, " said Duke Devlin as he and Bianka turned over their Duel Disks.

They watched as Duke Devlin's game points decreased to 2,600 points while Bianka's game points increased to 8,500 points.

"Good luck in the future, " said Duke Devlin as he shook Bianka's hand.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, " said Bianka as she shook Duke Devlin's hand.

Several days later, everybody including Tea and Tristan had returned to the main hall of Kaiba Corporation Stadium. Suddenly, Jasmine Kennedy appeared in front of them.

"Thank you all for participating in our tournament. I trust that you had fun using the deckmaster system, " said Jasmine.

The crowd applauded and cheered.

"Now, it's time to announce the eight men and women who will continue to the next round of this tournament, " said Jasmine. "If your name is called, please come up to the stage immediately."

Suddenly, Rose and Lily Kennedy appeared next to Jasmine.

"The first four male competitors are Alex Afton, Mokuba Kaiba, Walter Coltrane, and Johnny Steps, " said Rose as all four men headed toward the stage.

Within minutes of each other, they all stood next to Rose.

"There are only four spots remaining. I hope that I dueled enough to get one, " said Tristan.

"Don't get so stressed out. We both have a good chance, " said Tea.

"The remaining male competitors are Brett Cooper, Terrance Lane, Leon von Schroeder, and Tristan Taylor, " said Rose.

"I can't believe it. I made into the next round, " said Tristan.

"What are you waiting for? Just go, " said Tea.

"See you up there, " said Tristan as he and Leon headed toward the stage.

Next, an 18-year old man with gray eyes, an average build, and light brown hair styled in a mushroom haircut also headed toward the stage. He was wearing a long-sleeved green T-shirt that was over an open, black, and buttoned-up shirt, matching green cargo pants, and black steel-toed shoes.

"That must be Brett Cooper, one of the top-ranked duelists from America, " said Vanessa.

"He's supposedly second to Rebecca Hawkins, " said Vivian.

Finally, a 23-year-old man with blue eyes and red shaggy hair headed toward the stage. He was wearing a denim shirt over an orange T-shirt, black jeans, white shoes, and red, gray, and white sneakers.

"That guy must be Terrance Lane. He used to be a top-ranked duelist in Ireland until his twin sister died two years ago. He hasn't participated in any tournaments until just recently, " said Alister.

Within minutes of each other, the remaining men all stood next to Rose.

"Now, it's the ladies' turn, " said Lily. "The first four female competitors are Rebecca Hawkins, Bianka Felicia, Casey Harrison, and Rachel Sawyer."

All four women headed toward the stage. Within minutes of each other, they all stood next to Lily.

"Look like some duelists from the Hell's Fury tournament have returned for some a second chance, " said Tea.

"The remaining four female competitors are Renee Maxime, Courtney Fletcher, Kitamori Reiko, and Tea Gardner, " said Lily as all four women headed toward the stage.

Within minutes of each other, they all stood next to Lily.

"I'm glad that Tea made to this leg of the tournament, " said Johnny Steps.

"I wish that Ishizu had decided to participate, " said Walter.

"I remember Kitamori Reiko. She was one of those card professors that Joey defeated, " said Tristan.

"Ladies and gentlemen, let's give our duelists a warm round of applause, " said Jasmine as the crowd applauded and cheered.

"Congratulations to you all; however, it is only going to get tougher from here, " said Rose.

"Go home, prepare your decks, and get some rest, " said Lily. "The next stage of the tournament will begin promptly at 9 A. M."

_**Deckmaster Abilities**_

_Apprentice Magician - Sorcerer's Apprentice: This ability can only be activated when a Spellcaster-type monster is destroyed in battle. Special summon one Spellcaster-type monster from your hand, whose level is exactly one-half the level of the one that was destroyed in battle._

_Strike Ninja - Rin Hyou Tou Sha Kai Jin Retsu Zai Zen: Discard two cards from your hand at any point in the duel to activate any facedown card on the field as thought it were your own._


	10. Hitting All the Right Notes

**Legal Disclaimer**: _This story follows the same rules as "Rise of the Deckmasters". _

**Battle Between The Sexes**

Chapter 10: Hitting All the Right Notes

The next morning, everyone had returned to Kaiba Corp. Stadium when Lily Kennedy appeared in front of the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it's time to start the next phase of our tournament, " said Lily. "Before we decide our first pairing, there are a couple of changes that must be announced."

The crowd immediately settled down.

"First, the ante rule and point system are no longer in effect. Second, the remainder of the tournament will be in a double-elimination format, " said Lily. "In other words, two losses mean you are out of this tournament."

"That's unbelievable. Most tournaments that I have seen or participated in have been single-elimination, " said Terrance.

"This format also affects deckmaster selection. In other words, you can't pick the same deckmaster twice, " said Lily.

"That would prevent other players from determining our strategies while watching our duels, " said Alex.

Suddenly, Lily pulled a remote control from her pocket.

"Instead of using a bingo machine to determine our matches, we decided to have a computer randomly pick our matches, " said Lily as she pressed a red button on the remote.

Suddenly, the curtain moved aside, revealing a giant television screen that showed all sixteen contestants' pictures moving in rapid succession.

"Let's reveal our first pairing, " said Lily as she pressed a blue button on the remote.

Suddenly, the pictures slowed down until only two images remained on the screen.

"Look like our match is Johnny Steps versus Rachel Sawyer, " said Lily. "Would you two step forward?"

Within minutes, they arrived on opposite sides of the stage.

"Are you two ready?" asked Lily.

"I'm ready, " said Johnny Steps.

"It's playtime, " said Rachel.

"Choose your deckmaster, and you may begin, " said Lily as Johnny Steps and Rachel pulled their decks out of their Duel Disks.

They searched through their decks and found their monsters.

"I choose Lady Panther as my deckmaster, " said Rachel.

"I choose Cyber Tutu as my deckmaster, " said Johnny Steps.

Rachel and Johnny Steps exchanged, shuffled, and cut their decks. They quickly gave their decks back to each other and placed them back into their Duel Disks.

"Let's duel!" they both exclaimed.

Their Duel Disks activated and moved into position. Johnny Steps and Rachel pressed blue buttons on their Duel Disks. The left edge slots immediately opened up. Johnny Steps placed Cyber Tutu on his slot while Rachel placed Lady Panther on her slot. Afterwards, they both closed up. First, Cyber Tutu appeared next to Johnny Steps. (1,000/1,000) Next, Lady Panther appeared next to Rachel. (1,400/1,300) They both drew five cards.

Johnny Steps: 8,000

Rachel: 8,000

"I'll go first, " said Rachel as she drew a sixth card. "I set one monster in defense mode and place one card facedown."

Rachel placed one card facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk. A facedown card positioned sideways appeared on Rachel's side of the field. Another facedown card appeared behind the set monster.

"I end my turn, " said Rachel.

"My move, " said Johnny Steps as he drew a sixth card. "I summon Dancing Fairy in attack mode."

Johnny Steps placed Dancing Fairy on top of his Duel Disk. Dancing Fairy appeared on the side of the field belonging to Johnny Steps. (1,700/1,000)

"Dancing Fairy, attack that set monster with Triple Rhythmic Strike!" exclaimed Johnny Steps.

Dancing Fairy used their attack to slam the set card. Rachel quickly flipped her set card upright on top of her Duel Disk. A purplish rat with black ears, orange eyes, a short tail, which was holding a small human skull, appeared on Rachel's side of the field and instantly shattered into pixels. (1,400/1,450) Rachel moved Giant Rat from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"Thanks. By destroying Giant Rat, I can special summon an EARTH monster, whose attack strength is at most 1,500 points, " said Rachel as she pulled her deck out of her Duel Disk. "Therefore, I choose Rescue Cat."

Rachel searched through her deck, found and showed Rescue Cat to Johnny Steps, shuffled and returned her deck to her Duel Disk, and placed Rescue Cat on top of her Duel Disk. A white cat with black stripes around its body and its tail, a pink nose, and pink ears, which was wearing a silver whistle and a yellow construction hat, appeared on Rachel's side of the field. (300/100)

"I end my turn, " said Johnny Steps.

"My move, " said Rachel as she drew a card. "Rescue Cat has a special ability. I can sacrifice her so I can special summon two Beast-type monsters from my deck whose levels are at most three. Therefore, I sacrifice it to summon both The All-Seeing White Tiger and Nekogal #1."

Once Rachel moved Rescue Cat from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard, it vanished from her side of the field. Next, she pulled her deck out of her Duel Disk. Rachel searched through her deck, found and showed both The All-Seeing White Tiger and Nekogal #1 to Johnny Steps, shuffled and returned her deck to her Duel Disk, and placed both cards on top of her Duel Disk. The All-Seeing White Tiger appeared on Rachel's side of the field. (1,300/500) A cat woman with red claws, hair, and talons, a white wings, insect-like antennae, and a long green tail, who was wearing a green helmet with a red gem in the middle, a green blouse, and green shorts, appeared next to The All-Seeing White Tiger. (1,100/900)

"I sacrifice Nekogal #1 to summon Nekogal #2, " said Rachel.

Once Rachel moved Nekogal #1 from the top of her Duel Disk, she vanished from Rachel's side of the field. Next, she placed Nekogal #2 on top of her Duel Disk. Nekogal #2 appeared next to The All-Seeing White Tiger. (1,900/2,000)

"Nekogal #2, attack Dancing Fairy with Aerial Slash Attack!" exclaimed Rachel.

Nekogal #2 used her attack to slash Dancing Fairy, shattering them into pixels. Johnny Steps moved Dancing Fairy from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

Johnny Steps: 7,800

Rachel: 8,000

"The All-Seeing White Tiger, attack the Life Points of Johnny Steps directly with Royal Pounce!" exclaimed Rachel.

The All-Seeing White Tiger used its attack to slam Johnny Steps, causing him to twitch.

Johnny Steps: 6,500

Rachel: 8,000

"I end my turn, " said Rachel.

Suddenly, The All-Seeing White Tiger shattered into pixels.

"Unfortunately, Rescue Cat has a nasty side effect. Any Beast-type monster summoned by it is destroyed at the end of the turn, " said Rachel as she moved The All-Seeing White Tiger from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"My move, " said Johnny Steps as he drew a card. "I play Graceful Charity."

Johnny Steps drew three cards from her deck and discarded two cards to his Graveyard.

"I play Mystical Space Typhoon, " said Johnny Steps as a black tornado appeared and destroyed Rachel's facedown card. "I now play Monster Reborn to bring back Cyber Prima, a card I discarded via Graceful Charity."

Johnny Steps moved Cyber Prima from his Graveyard to the top of his Duel Disk. Cyber Prima appeared on the side of the field belonging to Johnny Steps. (2,300/1,600)

"Cyber Prima, attack Nekogal #2 with Cyclonic Arm Thrust!" exclaimed Johnny Steps.

Cyber Prima used her attack to sideswipe Nekogal #2, shattering her into pixels. Rachel moved Nekogal #2 from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Johnny Steps: 6,500

Rachel: 7,600

"I set one monster in defense mode and place one card facedown, " said Johnny Steps as he placed one card facedown and sideways on top of his Duel Disk.

A facedown card positioned sideways appeared next to Cyber Prima. Another facedown card appeared behind Cyber Prima.

"My move, " said Rachel as she drew a card. "I play Swords of Revealing Light."

Light swords suddenly rained down on Johnny Steps, surrounding him and his monsters. Johnny Steps flipped his set card upright on top of his Duel Disk. Spirit of the Harp appeared on Johnny Steps's side of the field, resting on her knees with her arms crossed. (800/2,000)

"I play Monster Reborn to bring back Nekogal #2 in attack mode, " said Rachel as she moved Nekogal #2 from her Graveyard to the top of her Duel Disk.

Nekogal #2 reappeared on Rachel's side of the field. (1,900/2,000)

"I now summon King Tiger Wanghu in attack mode, " said Rachel as she placed it on top of her Duel Disk.

King Tiger Wanghu appeared next to Nekogal #2. (1.700/1,000)

"Then, I play Gaia Power, " said Rachel as she pressed a red button on her Duel Disk.

A slot suddenly opened up on the right edge of her Duel Disk. Rachel placed the card there. Once it closed up, Gaia Power's forest appeared on the entire length of the field. The stats of Nekogal #2 changed. (2,400/600) King Tiger Wanghu's stats changed. (2,200/600)

"King Tiger Wanghu, attack Spirit of the Harp with Armored Pounce!" exclaimed Rachel.

King Tiger Wanghu used its attack to slam Spirit of the Harp, shattering her into pixels. Johnny Steps moved Spirit of the Harp from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

"Nekogal #2, attack Cyber Prima with Aerial Slash Attack!" exclaimed Rachel.

"Not so fast. I activate my facedown card, Magic Cylinder, " said Johnny Steps as a facedown card flipped up.

Nekogal #2 used her attack to slice Cyber Prima; however, Magic Cylinder negated the attack and released that power back as a purple energy blast toward Rachel, causing her to twitch.

Johnny Steps: 6,500

Rachel: 5,200

"I end my turn, " said Rachel.

"My move, " said Johnny Steps as he drew a card. "I switch Cyber Prima to defense mode and set one monster in defense mode."

Johnny Steps turned Cyber Prima sideways and placed one card facedown and sideways on top of his Duel Disk. Cyber Prima got on her knees and rested with her arms crossed. A facedown card positioned sideways appeared next to Cyber Prima.

"Next, I play Chorus of Sanctuary, " said Johnny Steps as he pressed a red button on his Duel Disk.

A slot opened up on the right edge of his Duel Disk. Johnny Steps immediately placed the card onto the slot. Once it closed up, Gaia Power's forest converted into Chorus of Sanctuary's colorful valley. King Tiger Wanghu's stats returned to normal. (1,700/1,000) The stats of Nekogal #2 returned to normal. (1,900/2,000) Cyber Prima's defensive strength changed. (2,300/2,100)

"I end my turn, " said Johnny Steps.

"My move, " said Rachel as she drew a card. "I play Mystical Space Typhoon to remove Chorus of Sanctuary."

Suddenly, a black tornado appeared and destroyed the valley instantly. Cyber Prima's defensive strength returned to normal. (2,300/1,600)

"I summon Panther Warrior in attack mode, " said Rachel as she placed it on top of her Duel Disk.

Panther Warrior appeared next to King Tiger Wanghu. (2,000/1,700)

"King Tiger Wanghu, attack that set monster with Armored Pounce!" exclaimed Rachel.

King Tiger Wanghu used its attack to slam the set card. Johnny Steps quickly flipped his set card upright on top of his Duel Disk. Witch of the Black Forest appeared on Johnny Steps' side of the field and instantly shattered into pixels. (1,100/1,200)

"Now, I can grab Lady of Faith from my deck, " said Johnny Steps as he took his deck out of his Duel Disk.

Johnny Steps searched for and found Lady of Faith, shuffled his deck, and returned it to his Duel Disk.

"Nekogal #2, attack Cyber Prima with Aerial Slash Attack!" exclaimed Rachel.

Nekogal #2 used her attack to strike Cyber Prima, shattering her into pixels. Johnny Steps moved Cyber Prima from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"I sacrifice King Tiger Wanghu so Panther Warrior can attack you directly, " said Rachel.

Once Rachel moved King Tiger Wanghu from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard, it vanished from her side of the field.

"Panther Warrior, attack Johnny Steps' Life Points directly with Puma Blade Strike!" exclaimed Rachel.

Panther Warrior used its attack to swipe Johnny Steps, causing him to twitch.

Johnny Steps: 4,500

Rachel: 5,200

"I place one card facedown to end my turn, " said Rachel as a facedown card appeared behind Panther Warrior.

"My move, " said Johnny Steps as he drew a card. "I play Harpie's Feather Duster."

Suddenly, powerful winds appeared and destroyed Swords of Revealing Light and Rachel's facedown card.

"Next, I play Polymerization, combining Lady of Faith and The Light - Hex-Sealed Fusion in my hand to summon Musician King, " said Johnny Steps as he discarded all three cards to his Graveyard and moved Musician King from his Fusion Deck to the top of his Duel Disk.

Musician King appeared on Johnny Steps' side of the field. (1,750/1,500)

"Why would you summon him? He isn't strong enough to defeat either one of my monsters, " said Rachel.

"Exactly. I activate Cyber Tutu's deckmaster ability, which is called Grand Jete, " said Johnny Steps. "This ability can only be activated if all of your monsters are face-up. I can now attack you directly with one of my face-up monsters as long as it is weaker than your monsters. All I have to do is discard two cards from my hand."

Johnny Steps discarded The A. Forces and Dancing Elf to his Graveyard.

"Musician King, attack Rachel's Life Points directly with Power Chord Blast!" exclaimed Johnny Steps.

Musician King jumped over Rachel's monsters and used his attack to blast Rachel, causing her to twitch.

Johnny Steps: 4,500

Rachel: 3,450

"I place two cards facedown to end my turn, " said Johnny Steps as two facedown cards appeared behind Musician King.

"My move, " said Rachel as she drew a card. "I activate Lady Panther's deckmaster ability, which is called Pride Recovery. By paying 500 Life Points, I can move a Beast or Beast-Warrior-type monster from my Graveyard to the top of my deck. Therefore, I choose Giant Rat."

Johnny Steps: 4,500

Rachel: 2,950

Rachel pulled her deck out of her Duel Disk, took Giant Rat from her Graveyard, placed Giant Rat on top of her deck, and returned her deck to her Duel Disk.

"I set one monster in defense mode, " said Rachel as she placed one card facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk.

A facedown card positioned sideways appeared next to Panther Warrior.

"Nekogal #2, attack Musician King with Aerial Slash Attack!" exclaimed Rachel.

"Won't be that easy. I activate one of my facedown cards, Metalmorph, " said Johnny Steps as a facedown card flipped up.

Musician King suddenly gave off a silver glow, causing his stats to change. (2,050/1,800) Nekogal #2 used her attack to slash Musician King; however, Musician King countered it, shattering Nekogal #2 into pixels. Rachel moved Nekogal #2 from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Johnny Steps: 4,500

Rachel: 2,800

"I place one card facedown to end my turn, " said Rachel as a facedown card appeared behind the set monster.

"My move, " said Johnny Steps as he drew a card. "I summon Warrior Lady of the Wasteland in attack mode."

Johnny Steps placed Warrior Lady of the Wasteland on top of his Duel Disk. Warrior Lady of the Wasteland appeared next to Musician King. (1,100/1,200)

"Next, I play The A. Forces, increasing Warrior Lady of the Wasteland's attack strength due to itself and Musician King, " said Johnny Steps.

Warrior Lady of the Wasteland's attack strength changed. (1,500/1,200)

"Musician King, attack Panther Warrior with Metallic Riff Blast!" exclaimed Johnny Steps.

Musician King's attack strength changed. (3,050/1,800) Musician King used his guitar to fire rapid bursts of sonic energy at Panther Warrior, shattering it into pixels. Rachel moved Panther Warrior from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard. Musician King's attack strength changed. (2,050/1,800)

Johnny Steps: 4,500

Rachel: 1,800

"Warrior Lady of the Wasteland, attack that set monster with Desolation Slash Attack!" exclaimed Johnny Steps.

Warrior Lady of the Wasteland used her attack to slice the set monster in half. Rachel quickly flipped her set card upright on top of her Duel Disk. Cyber Jar appeared on Rachel's side of the field, sucked up both Warrior Lady of the Wasteland and Musician King into itself, and self-destructed. (900/900) Rachel moved Cyber Jar from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard. Johnny Steps also moved both Warrior Lady of the Wasteland and Musician King from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard. They both picked up five cards from their decks and showed them to each other.

"I set one monster in defense mode and summon Botanical Lion in attack mode, " said Rachel as she placed one card facedown and sideways and another card upright on top of her Duel Disk.

A facedown card positioned sideways appeared on Rachel's side of the field. A brown lion with branch legs, a red rose-like mane, and a yellow tail appeared next to the set monster. (1,600/2,000)

"Wait a minute. I thought you only played Beast and Beast-Warrior-type monsters, " said Johnny Steps.

"After losing to the current Queen of Games, I decided to go literal with my feline deck, " said Rachel. "By the way, Botanical Lion has a special ability. Its attack strength increases by 300 points for each Plant-type monster on my side of the field. Currently, it's the only one here."

Botanical Lion's attack strength changed. (1,900/2,000)

"I also set one monster in defense mode, " said Johnny Steps as he placed one card facedown and sideways on top of his Duel Disk.

A facedown card positioned sideways on the side of the field belonging to Johnny Steps.

"I can also summon Sonic Maid from my deck due to Warrior Lady of the Wasteland's special ability, " said Johnny Steps as he pulled his deck out of his Duel Disk.

Johnny Steps searched through his deck, found and showed Sonic Maid to Rachel, shuffled and returned his deck to his Duel Disk, and placed Sonic Maid on top of her Duel Disk. Sonic Maid appeared next to the set monster with its attack strength changed. (1,400/900)

"Sonic Maid, attack that set card with Treble Scythe Strike!" exclaimed Johnny Steps.

Sonic Maid used her scythe to slice the set card. Rachel flipped her set card upright on top of her Duel Disk. Magician of Faith appeared next to Botanical Lion and instantly shattered into pixels. (300/400) Rachel moved Magician of Faith from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"Thanks for the Magic card, " said Rachel as she grabbed Mystical Space Typhoon from her Graveyard and showed it to Johnny Steps.

"I end my turn, " said Johnny Steps.

"My move, " said Rachel as she drew a card. "I play Mystical Space Typhoon."

A black tornado appeared and destroyed Johnny Steps' facedown card.

"I summon Giant Rat in attack mode, " said Rachel as she placed it on top of her Duel Disk.

Giant Rat appeared next to Botanical Lion. (1,400/1,450)

"Botanical Lion, attack that set monster with Wooden Scratch Attack!" exclaimed Rachel.

Botanical Lion came forward and used its paws to slash the set card. Johnny Steps flipped his set card upright on top of his Duel Disk. Mask of Darkness appeared next to Sonic Maid and instantly shattered into pixels. (900/400) Johnny Steps moved Mask of Darkness from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

"Thanks, now I can get Magic Cylinder back, " said Johnny as he grabbed and showed it to Rachel.

"Giant Rat, attack Sonic Maid with Massive Crunch!" exclaimed Rachel.

Giant Rat came forward and bit Sonic Maid; however, Sonic Maid countered it, causing both monsters to shatter into pixels. Johnny Steps moved Sonic Maid from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard. Rachel also moved Giant Rat from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"Don't forget that Giant Rat's destruction allows me to special summon an EARTH monster like Tiger Axe to my side of the field, " said Rachel as she pulled her deck out of her Duel Disk.

Rachel searched through her deck, found and showed Tiger Axe to Johnny Steps, shuffled and returned her deck to her Duel Disk, and placed Tiger Axe on top of her Duel Disk. Tiger Axe appeared next to Botanical Lion. (1,300/1,100)

"Tiger Axe, attack Johnny Steps' Life Points directly with Rapid Axe Cut!" exclaimed Rachel.

Tiger Axe used its attack to swipe Johnny Steps, causing him to twitch.

Johnny Steps: 3,200

Rachel: 2,800

"I end my turn, " said Rachel.

"My move, " said Johnny Steps as he drew a card. "I play Re-Fusion to bring back Musician King."

Johnny Steps moved Musician King from his Graveyard to the top of his Duel Disk. Musician King reappeared on Johnny Steps' side of the field.

"I now summon Water Omotics in attack mode, " said Johnny Steps as he placed her on top of her Duel Disk.

Water Omotics appeared next to Musician King. (1,400/1,200)

"Water Omotics, attack Tiger Axe with Dragon Squall Blast!" exclaimed Johnny Steps.

Water Omotics used her jar to release a serpentine water dragon toward Tiger Axe, shattering it into pixels. Rachel moved Tiger Axe from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Johnny Steps: 2,400

Rachel: 2,700

"I activate my deckmaster ability on Musician King since he's weaker than Botanical Lion, " said Johnny Steps.

Johnny Steps discarded Centrifugal Field and Fusion Sage to his Graveyard.

"Musician King, attack Rachel's Life Points directly with Power Chord Blast!" exclaimed Johnny Steps.

Musician King jumped over Botanical Lion and used his attack to blast Rachel, causing her to twitch.

Johnny Steps: 2,400

Rachel: 0950

"I place two cards facedown to end my turn, " said Johnny Steps as two facedown cards appeared behind Musician King.

"My move, " said Rachel as she drew a card. "I play Harpie's Feather Duster."

Suddenly, violent winds blew away and destroyed The A. Forces and Johnny Steps' two facedown cards.

"Next, I play Monster Reincarnation, " said Rachel as she discarded Turtle Tiger and retrieved a monster from her Graveyard. "I summon King Tiger Wanghu in attack mode."

Rachel placed King Tiger Wanghu on top of her Duel Disk. King Tiger Wanghu reappeared next to Botanical Lion. (1,700/1,000)

"King Tiger Wanghu, attack Water Omotics with Armored Pounce!" exclaimed Rachel.

King Tiger Wanghu used its attack to slam Water Omotics, shattering her into pixels. Johnny Steps moved Water Omotics from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

Johnny Steps: 2,100

Rachel: 0950

"Botanical Lion, attack Musician King with Wooden Scratch Attack!" exclaimed Rachel.

Botanical Lion used its attack to slash Musician King, shattering him into pixels. Johnny Steps moved Musician King from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

Johnny Steps: 1,950

Rachel: 0950

"I end my turn, " said Rachel.

"My move, " said Johnny Steps as he drew a card. "I play Pot of Greed."

Johnny Steps drew two cards from his deck.

"Now, I play Snatch Steal to take control of King Tiger Wanghu, " said Johnny Steps.

Rachel moved King Tiger Wanghu from the top of her Duel Disk and gave it to Johnny Steps, whom placed it on top of his Duel Disk. King Tiger Wanghu immediately moved to Johnny Steps' side of the field. (1,700/1,000)

"I activate my deckmaster's special ability one last time on King Tiger Wanghu, " said Johnny Steps.

Johnny Steps discarded Fusion Weapon and Monster Reincarnation to his Graveyard.

"King Tiger Wanghu, end this duel with Armored Pounce!" exclaimed Johnny Steps.

King Tiger Wanghu jumped over Botanical Lion and used its attack to slam Rachel, causing her to fall to her knees.

Johnny Steps: 1,950

Rachel: 0000

The monsters and the field instantly vanished. Every card remaining on the Duel Disks were removed and were placed back into Rachel's and Johnny Steps' decks.

"Proceeding to the next round, we have Mr. Johnny Steps, " said Lily as the crowd applauded and shouted.

"That was a great duel. Good luck in the next round, " said Rachel as she shook Johnny Steps' hand.

"Thanks, but don't forget this. You still have a shot to win this tournament, " said Johnny Steps as he shook Rachel's hand.

"You're right. Let's go, " said Rachel.

They immediately headed offstage. Suddenly, Jasmine appeared next to the selection monitor with the remote control in her hand.

"Time to determine our next match, " said Jasmine as she pressed the blue button on the remote control.

Suddenly, the pictures again slowed down until only two pictures remained on the screen.

"Our next duel will be between Casey Harrison and Brett Cooper, " said Jasmine. "Would you two come forward?"

"I fought hard to get there, but I am determined to win, " said Casey.

"Time for a new challenge, " said Brett.

_**Deckmaster Abilities**_

_Cyber Tutu - Grand Jete: This ability can only be activated if your opponent's monsters are all face-up on the field. Discard two cards from your hand to the Graveyard. Choose one monster to attack your opponent's Life Points directly; however, this monster must be weaker than your opponent's monsters._

_Lady Panther - Pride Recovery: Pay 500 Life Points to move a Beast or Beast-Warrior-type monster from your Graveyard to the top of your deck._


	11. American Safari

**Legal Disclaimer**: _This story follows the same rules as "Rise of the Deckmasters".__ Brett Cooper and any physical descriptions associated with him are the properties of sm-candy._

**Battle Between The Sexes**

Chapter 11: American Safari

Casey and Brett stood up and headed toward the stage. Within minutes, they arrived on opposite sides of the stage.

"Are you two ready?" asked Jasmine.

"I'm ready, " said Casey.

"Yes, " said Brett.

"Choose your deckmaster, and you may begin, " said Jasmine as Brett and Casey pulled their decks out of their Duel Disks.

They searched through their decks and found their monsters.

"I choose Divine Dragon - Excelion as my deckmaster, " said Casey.

"I choose Gyaku-Gire Panda as my deckmaster, " said Brett.

Casey and Brett exchanged, shuffled, and cut their decks. They quickly gave their decks back to each other and placed them back into their Duel Disks.

"Let's duel!" they both exclaimed.

Their Duel Disks activated and moved into position. Brett and Casey pressed blue buttons on their Duel Disks. The left edge slots immediately opened up. Brett placed Gyaku-Gire Panda on his slot while Casey placed Divine Dragon - Excelion on her slot. Afterwards, they both closed up. First, Gyaku-Gire Panda appeared next to Brett. (800/1,600) Next, Divine Dragon - Excelion appeared next to Casey. (1,600/1,300) They both drew five cards.

Brett: 8,000

Casey: 8,000

"I'll go first, " said Brett as he drew a sixth card. "I set one monster in defense mode and place one card facedown."

Brett placed one card facedown and sideways on top of his Duel Disk. A facedown card positioned sideways appeared on Brett's side of the field. Another facedown card appeared behind the set monster.

"I end my turn, " said Brett.

"My move, " said Casey as she drew a sixth card. "I summon Divine Dragon Ragnarok in attack mode."

Casey placed Divine Dragon Ragnarok on top of her Duel Disk. Divine Dragon Ragnarok appeared on Casey's side of the field. (1,500/1,000)

"Divine Dragon Ragnarok, attack that set monster with Sacred Blaze Attack!" exclaimed Casey.

Divine Dragon Ragnarok blew a column of white-colored fire at the set card. Brett quickly flipped his set card upright on top of his Duel Disk. A tiger made of blue energy appeared on Brett's side of the field and deflected the attack. (0/2,100)

Brett: 8,000

Casey: 7,500

"Sorry, my Soul Tiger's defensive strength is stronger than Divine Dragon Ragnarok's attack strength, " said Brett.

"I place one card facedown to end my turn, " said Casey as a facedown card appeared behind Divine Dragon Ragnarok.

"My move, " said Brett as he drew a card. "I summon Berserk Gorilla in attack mode."

Brett placed Berserk Gorilla on top of his Duel Disk. A gigantic gorilla with red eyes appeared next to Soul Tiger. (2,000/1,000)

"Next, I play Poison Fangs, " said Brett.

"I know that card very well, " said Casey.

"Berserk Gorilla, attack Divine Dragon Ragnarok with Primal Punch!" exclaimed Brett.

"Won't be that easy. I activate my facedown card, Waboku, " said Casey as a facedown card flipped up.

Berserk Gorilla used its fist to punch Divine Dragon Ragnarok but was unable to destroy it.

"I end this turn, " said Brett.

"My move, " said Casey as she drew a card. "I sacrifice Divine Dragon Ragnarok to summon Orca Mega-Fortress of Darkness."

Once Casey moved Divine Dragon Ragnarok from the top of her Duel Disk, it vanished from her side of the field. Next, she placed Orca Mega-Fortress of Darkness on top of her Duel Disk. Orca Mega-Fortress of Darkness appeared on Casey's side of the field. (2,100/2,100)

"I activate the deckmaster ability of Divine Dragon - Excelion, which is called Sacred Trinity. It can only be activated when I tribute summon a monster, " said Casey. "First, I draw a card. Depending on what kind of card it is, one of my face-up monsters gains a special ability."

Casey drew one card from her deck.

"For this turn, I drew Witch of the Black Forest, " said Casey as she showed her to Brett. "A monster card allows me to increase the attack strength of one of my face-up monsters by 1,000 points. Currently, Orca Mega-Fortress of Darkness is my only monster."

Orca Mega-Fortress of Darkness' attack strength changed. (3,100/2,100)

"Before you try anything slick, I play Mystical Space Typhoon," said Casey as a black tornado appeared and destroyed Brett's facedown card.

"That was my Negate Attack, " said Brett.

"Orca Mega-Fortress of Darkness, attack Berserk Gorilla with Sonar Torpedo Barrage!" exclaimed Casey.

Orca Mega-Fortress of Darkness used its attack to blast Berserk Gorilla, shattering it into pixels. Brett moved Berserk Gorilla from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

Brett: 6,900

Casey: 7,500

"I end my turn, " said Casey.

"My move, " said Brett as he drew a card. "I play Pot of Greed."

Brett drew two cards from his deck.

"I sacrifice Soul Tiger to summon Beast of Talwar, " said Brett.

Once Brett moved Soul Tiger from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard, it vanished from his side of the field. Next, he placed Beast of Talwar on top of his Duel Disk. A demonic creature with horns, dark green skin, and dark blue bat wings, who was wielding two curved swords with red and gold hilts, appeared on Brett's side of the field. (2,400/2,150)

"Beast of Talwar, attack Orca Mega-Fortress of Darkness with Talwar Dual Strike!" exclaimed Brett.

Beast of Talwar used his swords to slice Orca Mega-Fortress of Darkness in half, shattering it into pixels. Casey moved Orca Mega-Fortress of Darkness in half, shattering it into pixels. Casey moved Orca Mega-Fortress of Darkness from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Brett: 6,900

Casey: 7,200

"I place one card facedown to end my turn to end my turn, " said Brett as a facedown card appeared behind Beast of Talwar.

"My move, " said Casey as she drew a card. "I set one monster in defense mode and place one card facedown."

Casey placed one card facedown and sideways on top of his Duel Disk. A facedown card positioned sideways appeared on Casey's side of the field. Another facedown card appeared behind the set monster.

"I end my turn, " said Casey.

"My move, " said Brett as he drew a card. "I summon Pale Beast in attack mode."

Brett placed Pale Beast on top of his Duel Disk. A creature with yellow eyes and a single horn on its head and chin, sharp teeth, and bluish-white skin appeared next to Beast of Talwar. (1,500/1,200)

"I activate Gyaku-Gire Panda's deckmaster ability, which is called Oriental Stampede. It allows me to give one monster on my side of the field trample ability; however, that monster can't attack on my next turn, " said Brett. "All I have to do is discard one card from my hand, and I can choose Pale Beast."

Brett discarded Earthbound Spirit to his Graveyard.

"Pale Beast, attack that set monster with Fearsome Claw Strike!" exclaimed Brett.

Pale Beast used its claws to slash the set card. Casey quickly flipped her set card upright on top of her Duel Disk. Witch of the Black Forest appeared on Casey's side of the field and instantly shattered into pixels. (1,100/1,200) Casey moved Witch of the Black Forest from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Brett: 6,900

Casey: 6,900

"Don't forget about Poison Fangs, " said Brett as a poisonous gas emerged from Casey's Graveyard and caused Casey to twitch

Brett: 6,900

Casey: 6,400

"Time to get a monster from my deck, " said Casey as she took her deck out of her Duel Disk.

Casey searched through her deck, found and showed Lord of D. to Brett, and shuffled and returned her deck to her Duel Disk.

"Beast of Talwar, attack Casey's Life Points directly with Talwar Dual Strike!" exclaimed Brett.

"Sorry, but I activate my facedown card, Magic Cylinder, " said Casey as a facedown card flipped up.

Beast of Talwar used its attack to swipe Casey; however, Magic Cylinder negated the attack and released it back as a column of black energy toward Brett, causing him to twitch.

Brett: 4,500

Casey: 6,400

"I place one card facedown to end my turn, " said Brett as a facedown card appeared behind Pale Beast.

"My move, " said Casey as she drew a card. "I play Umi."

Casey pressed a red button on her Duel Disk, causing the right edge slot to open up. Casey immediately placed Umi there. Once it closed up, a vast ocean appeared on the entire length of the field.

"Next, I summon Kaiser Sea Horse in attack mode, " said Casey as she placed it on top of her Duel Disk.

A humanoid creature, which was wearing a purple full-length suit of armor similar in design to Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness and was wielding a lance with a crescent-shaped blade and a spiked shield, appeared on Casey's side of the field with its stats changed. (1,900/1,850)

"Kaiser Sea Horse, attack Pale Beast with Blinding Light Strike!" exclaimed Casey.

"Thanks. I can now activate my facedown card, Draining Shield, which negates Kaiser Sea Horse's attack and increases my Life Points by its current attack strength, " said Brett as a facedown card flipped up.

Kaiser Sea Horse used its lance to swipe Pale Beast; however, a force field appeared and dissipated the attack.

Brett: 6,400

Casey: 6,400

"I place a facedown card to end my turn, " said Casey as a facedown card appeared behind Kaiser Sea Horse.

"My move, " said Brett as he drew a card. "I play Swords of Revealing Light."

Suddenly, light swords rained down on Casey, surrounding her and Kaiser Sea Horse.

"Since I can't attack with Pale Beast this turn, I switch it into defense mode, " said Brett as he turned Pale Beast sideways on top of his Duel Disk.

Pale Beast got on its knees and rested with its arms crossed.

"Beast of Talwar, attack Kaiser Sea Horse with Talwar Dual Strike!" exclaimed Brett.

Beast of Talwar used its attack to slice Kaiser Sea Horse in half, shattering it into pixels. Casey moved Kaiser Sea Horse from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Brett: 6,400

Casey: 5,900

"I end my turn, " said Brett.

"My move, " said Casey as she drew a card. "I play Monster Reborn to bring back Kaiser Sea Horse."

Casey moved Kaiser Sea Horse from her Graveyard to the top of her Duel Disk. Kaiser Sea Horse reappeared on Casey's side of the field with its stats changed. (1,900/1,850)

"Since Kaiser Sea Horse acts as two monsters when sacrificed, I sacrifice it to summon Hyozanryu in attack mode, " said Casey.

Once Casey moved Kaiser Sea Horse from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard, it vanished from her side of the field. Next, she placed Hyozanryu on top of her Duel Disk. A navy blue dragon with a yellow horn and yellow claws appeared on Casey's side of the field. (2,100/2,800)

"Next, I play Stamping Destruction, which can only be activated when I have a Dragon-type monster on my side of the field. It allows me to destroy one Magic or Trap card on the field, inflicting 500 points of damage to its controller, " said Casey. "Therefore, I choose Swords of Revealing Light."

The light swords shattered into pixels and converted into a beam that struck Brett, causing him to twitch.

Brett: 5,900

Casey: 5,900

"I activate my deckmaster's ability on Hyozanryu, " said Casey.

Casey drew one card from her deck.

"For this turn, I drew Ring of Destruction, " said Casey as she showed it to Brett. "Due to my deckmaster, a Trap card gives my monster the ability to inflict damage equal to the attack strength of any monster it destroys."

"Oh no, " said Brett.

"Hyozanryu, attack Pale Beast with Diamond Devastator!" exclaimed Casey.

Hyozanryu blew a column of milky white-colored fire at Pale Beast, incinerating it. Brett moved Pale Beast from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

"Hyozanryu, attack Brett's Life Points directly with Diamond Devastator!" exclaimed Casey.

Hyozanryu jumped over Beast of Talwar and used its attack to singe Brett, causing him to twitch.

Brett: 4,400

Casey: 5,900

"I end my turn, " said Casey.

"My move, " said Brett as he drew a card. "I summon Archfiend Soldier in attack mode."

Brett placed Archfiend Soldier on top of his Duel Disk. A creature with purple skin, yellow eyes, horns on the sides of its head, and spikes on its shoulders and knees, which was wearing a black cape and skull boots and was wielding a sword with a bone hilt, appeared next to Beast of Talwar. (1,900/1,500)

"Beast of Talwar, attack Hyozanryu with Talwar Dual Strike!" exclaimed Brett.

Beast of Talwar used its attack to slash Hyozanryu in half, shattering it into pixels. Casey moved Hyozanryu from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Brett: 4,400

Casey: 5,600

"Archfiend Soldier, attack Casey's Life Points directly with Diabolical Sword Strike!" exclaimed Brett.

Archfiend Soldier used its sword to swipe Casey, causing her to twitch.

Brett: 4,400

Casey: 3,700

"I place two cards facedown to end my turn, " said Brett as two facedown cards appeared behind Archfiend Soldier and Beast of Talwar.

"My move, " said Casey as she drew a card. "I play Graceful Charity."

Casey drew three cards from her deck and discarded two of them to her Graveyard.

"I play Change of Heart to take control of Beast of Talwar, " said Casey.

Brett moved Beast of Talwar from the top of his Duel Disk and gave it to Casey, whom placed it on top of her Duel Disk. Beast of Talwar quickly moved to Casey's side of the field. (2,400/2,150)

"I sacrifice Beast of Talwar to summon Kaiser Glider, " said Casey.

Once Casey moved Beast of Talwar from the top of her Duel Disk and gave it back to Brett, whom placed it into his Graveyard, it vanished from the field. Next, she placed Kaiser Glider on top of her Duel Disk. Kaiser Glider appeared on Casey's side of the field. (2,400/2,200)

"I activate my deckmaster's ability on Kaiser Glider this time, " said Casey.

Casey drew one card from her deck.

"This card I drew is a Magic card called Dragon's Mirror, " said Casey as she showed it to Brett. "In terms of my deckmaster, Magic cards give monsters like Kaiser Glider the ability to attack twice during the Battle Phase if it destroys a monster."

"Just great, " said Brett.

"Kaiser Glider, attack Archfiend Soldier with Solar Flare Blast!" exclaimed Casey.

Kaiser Glider used its attack to blast Archfiend Soldier, shattering it into pixels. Brett moved Archfiend Soldier from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

Brett: 3,900

Casey: 3,700

"Kaiser Glider, attack Brett's Life Points directly with Solar Flare Blast!" exclaimed Casey.

"Sorry, but I activate one of my facedown cards, Sakuretsu Armor, " said Brett as a facedown card flipped up.

Kaiser Glider used its attack to blast Brett; however, Sakuretsu Armor reflected it toward Kaiser Glider, shattering it into pixels. Casey moved Kaiser Glider from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"I place one card facedown to end my turn, " said Casey as a facedown card appeared on her side of the field.

"My move, " said Brett as he drew a card. "I play Dark Factory of Mass Production."

Brett moved Pale Beast and Earthbound Spirit from his Graveyard to his hand.

"Next, I play End of the World, " said Brett.

"I know that card. Adriana used it to summon Ruin, Queen of Oblivion, " said Casey.

"True, but it can also be used to summon a totally different monster, " said Brett. "Therefore, I sacrifice Pale Beast and Earthbound Spirit to summon Demise, King of Armageddon."

Brett discarded all three cards to his Graveyard and placed Demise, King of Armageddon on top of his Duel Disk. A demonic creature with black and white-striped horns on its head, which was wearing a black and white suit of armor with blue inserts and was wielding a large double-bladed axe, appeared on Brett's side of the field. (2,400/2,000)

"I activate the special ability of Demise, King of Armageddon. By paying 2,000 Life Points, I can destroy every card on the field except from Demise, King of Armageddon, himself, " said Brett.

Brett: 1,900

Casey: 3,700

Brett's and Casey's facedown cards shattered into pixels. The vast ocean also shattered into pixels, causing the right edge slot to open. Casey moved Umi from the slot to her Graveyard.

"Demise, King of Armageddon, attack Casey's Life Points directly with Apocalyptic Axe Smash!" exclaimed Brett.

Demise, King of Armageddon, used its axe to swipe Casey, causing her to twitch.

Brett: 1,900

Casey: 1,300

"I place one card facedown, ending my turn, " said Brett as a facedown card appeared behind Demise, King of Armageddon.

"My move, " said Casey as she drew a card. "I play Monster Reincarnation."

Casey discarded Takriminos and retrieved a monster from her Graveyard.

"Now, I play the Magic card Dragon's Mirror, which allows me to summon a Dragon-type Fusion Monster to my side of the field, " said Casey. "All I have to do is remove its Fusion-Material monsters from play as long as there are on my side of the field or in my Graveyard. Therefore, I remove Lord of D. and Divine Dragon Ragnarok from play to summon King Dragun."

Casey retrieved Lord of D. and Divine Dragon Ragnarok from her Graveyard and kept them separate from her Duel Disk. Next, she moved King Dragun from her Fusion deck to the top of her Duel Disk. A humanoid creature with large black wings and a serpentine lower body, who was wearing a gold helmet with three spikes sticking out of it, a white collar, and golden gauntlets and was wielding a golden flute shaped like a dragon, appeared on Casey's side of the field. (2.400/1,200)

"Thanks to King Dragun's special ability, I can special summon a Dragon-type monster from my hand once per turn, " said Casey. "Therefore, I summon Kaiser Glider in attack mode."

Casey placed Kaiser Glider on top of her Duel Disk. Kaiser Glider reappeared next to King Dragun. (2,400/2,200)

"Kaiser Glider, attack Demise, King of Armageddon, with Solar Flare Blast!" exclaimed Casey.

"Why would you do that when both monsters' attack strengths are equal?" asked Brett.

"Kaiser Glider has a special ability. It can't be destroyed when attacking a monster with an attack strength equal to its own, " said Casey.

Kaiser Glider used its attack to blast Demise, King of Armageddon; however, Demise, King of Armageddon, used its attack to counter it. The combination of the two attacks created an explosion that shattered Demise, King of Armageddon, into pixels. Brett moved Demise, King of Armageddon, from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

"King Dragun, end this duel with Fire Scourge!" exclaimed Casey.

"This duel is not over yet. I activate my facedown card, Numinous Healer, " said Brett as a facedown card flipped up. "It increases my Life Points by 1,000 points and an additional 500 points for each Numinous Healer in my Graveyard. Thanks to the special ability of Demise, King of Armageddon, there is one in the Graveyard."

Brett: 3,400

Casey: 1,300

King Dragun used its flute to fire a column of yellow-colored fire at Brett, causing him to twitch.

Brett: 1,000

Casey: 1,300

"I place one card facedown to end my turn, " said Casey as a facedown card appeared behind King Dragun.

"My move, " said Brett as he drew a card. "I play Fulfillment of the Contract to bring back Demise, King of Armageddon, " said Brett.

Brett: 0200

Casey: 1,300

Brett moved Demise, King of Armageddon, from his Graveyard to the top of his Duel Disk. Demise, King of Armageddon, reappeared on Brett's side of the field. (2,400/2,000)

"Next, I equip it with Mask of Brutality, which increases its attack strength by 1,000 points while decreasing its defensive strength by 1,000 points, " said Brett.

A monstrous mask with claws stretching out of the eye sockets and a large gem in the middle of its forehead appeared on the face of Demise, King of Armageddon, changing its stats. (3,400/1,000)

"Demise, King of Armageddon, attack King Dragun with Brutal Apocalyptic Axe!" exclaimed Brett.

"Guess what. I activate my facedown card, Waboku, " said Casey as a facedown card flipped up.

Demise, King of Armageddon, used its axe to slash King Dragun but was unable to destroy it.

"I end my turn, " said Brett.

"My move, " said Casey as she drew a card. "I play Book of Moon to flip Demise, King of Armageddon."

Brett immediately turned Demise, King of Armageddon, facedown and sideways on top of his Duel Disk. Demise, King of Armageddon changed into a facedown card that was positioned sideways.

"King Dragun, attack that set monster with Fire Scourge!" exclaimed Casey.

King Dragun used its attack to burn the set card. Brett quickly flipped his set card upright on top of his Duel Disk. Demise, King of Armageddon, quickly reappeared on Brett's side of the field and instantly shattered into pixels. (2,400/2,000) Brett moved Demise, King of Armageddon from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

"Hyozanryu, end this duel with Diamond Devastator!" exclaimed Casey.

Hyozanryu used its attack to blast Brett, causing him to fall to his knees.

Brett: 0000

Casey: 1,300

The monsters and the field instantly vanished. Every card remaining on the Duel Disks were removed and were placed back into Brett's and Casey's decks.

"Proceeding to the next round, we have Ms. Casey Harrison, " said Jasmine as the crowd applauded and shouted.

"That was a great duel, " said Brett as he shook Casey's hand.

"I agree. That was a lot of fun, " said Casey as she shook Brett's hand.

They immediately headed offstage. Suddenly, Rose appeared next to the selection monitor with its remote control in her hand.

"Time to determine our next match, " said Rose as she pressed the blue button on the remote control.

Suddenly, the pictures again slowed down until only two pictures remained on the screen.

"Our next duel will be between Terrance Lane and Rebecca Hawkins, " said Rose. "Would you two come forward?"

"It's been a long time since I dueled in any tournament. I hope that I am ready, " said Terrance.

"This should be interesting, " said Rebecca.

_**Deckmaster Abilities**_

_Gyaku-Gire Panda - Oriental Stampede: Discard one card from your hand. Choose one face-up monster on your side of the field. If this monster attacks with an attack strength that is higher than the defensive strength of your opponent's Defense Position monster, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent's Life Points; however, the chosen monster can't attack on your next turn._

_Divine Dragon - Excelion - Sacred Trinity: This ability can only be activated when you Tribute Summon a monster. Draw one card from your deck. That Tribute Summoned monster gets the following effect based what kind of card is drawn. - Monster: Increase that monster's attack strength by 1,000 points. - Magic: When that monster destroys an opponent's monster, it can attack again. - Trap: When that monster destroys an opponent's monster and sends it to your opponent's Graveyard, inflict Direct Damage to your opponent equal to the attack strength of the destroyed monster. _


	12. Knight and Day

**Legal Disclaimer**: _This story follows the same rules as "Rise of the Deckmasters". Terrance Lane and any descriptions associated with him are mine and can't be used without my permission._

**Battle Between The Sexes**

Chapter 12: Knight and Day

Terrance and Rebecca stood up and headed toward the stage. Within minutes, they arrived on opposite sides of the stage.

"Are both of you ready?" asked Rose.

"Definitely, " said Rebecca.

"Yes, " said Terrance.

"Choose your deckmaster, and you may begin, " said Rose as Terrance and Rebecca pulled their decks out of their Duel Disks.

They searched through their decks and found their monsters.

"I choose Fire Princess as my deckmaster, " said Rebecca.

"I choose Hayabusa Knight as my deckmaster, " said Terrance.

Terrance and Rebecca exchanged, shuffled, and cut their decks. They quickly gave their decks back to each other and placed them back into their Duel Disks.

"Let's duel!" they both exclaimed.

Their Duel Disks activated and moved into position. Rebecca and Terrance pressed blue buttons on their Duel Disks. The left edge slots immediately opened up. Rebecca placed Fire Princess on her slot while Terrance placed Hayabusa Knight on his slot. Afterwards, they both closed up. First, Fire Princess appeared next to Rebecca. (1,300/1,500) Next, a purple anthropomorphic bird, which was wearing silver armor with gold trim, gold bracelets on both arms, and a green cape and was wielding a long saber with a gold hilt, appeared next to Terrance. (1,000/1,000) They both drew five cards.

Rebecca: 8,000

Terrance: 8,000

"I'll go first, " said Rebecca as she drew a sixth card. "I summon Cannon Soldier in attack mode.

Rebecca placed it on top of her Duel Disk. Cannon Soldier appeared on Rebecca's side of the field. (1,400/1,300)

"I place two cards facedown to end my turn, " said Rebecca as two facedown cards appeared behind Cannon Soldier.

"My move, " said Terrance as he drew a sixth card. "I summon Zure, Knight of Dark World in attack mode."

Terrance placed Zure, Knight of Dark World on top of his Duel Disk. A demonic creature with bluish-white skin, who was wearing a silver suit of armor with a blue gem in the center and a dark blue cape held on by claws and was wielding a long sword with a blue hilt, appeared on Terrance's side of the field. (1,800/1,500)

"Zure, Knight of Dark World, attack Cannon Soldier with Underworld Blade Cut!" exclaimed Terrance.

Zure, Knight of Dark World, used its sword to slice Cannon Soldier in half, shattering it into pixels. Rebecca moved Cannon Soldier from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Rebecca: 7,600

Terrance: 8,000

"I place one card facedown to end my turn, " said Terrance as a facedown card appeared behind Zure, Knight of Dark World.

"My move, " said Rebecca as she drew a card. "I summon Injection Fairy Lily in attack mode."

Rebecca placed Injection Fairy Lily on top of her Duel Disk. Injection Fairy Lily appeared on Rebecca's side of the field. (400/1,500)

"Next, I activate one of my facedown cards, Life Absorbing Machine, " said Rebecca as a facedown card flipped up.

"That doesn't scare me, " said Terrance. "I know about Injection Fairy Lily's special ability and its side effect."

"Injection Fairy Lily, attack Zure, Knight of Dark World with Needle Rocket Attack!" exclaimed Rebecca.

"Think again. I activate my facedown card, Negate Attack, " said Terrance as a facedown card flipped up on his side of the field.

"Sorry, but I counter that with Trap Jammer, " said Rebecca as a facedown card flipped on her side of the field.

Rebecca: 5,600

Terrance: 8,000

Negate Attack shattered into pixels. Injection Fairy Lily's attack strength changed. (3,400/1,500) Injection Fairy Lily used her attack to stab Zure, Knight of Dark World, shattering it into pixels. Terrance moved Zure, Knight of Dark World, from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

Rebecca: 5,600

Terrance: 6,400

"I end my turn, " said Rebecca.

Injection Fairy Lily's attack strength returned to normal. (400/1,500)

"My move, " said Terrance as he drew a card. "I set one monster in defense mode and placed one card facedown."

Terrance placed one card facedown and sideways on top of his Duel Disk. A facedown card positioned sideways appeared on Terrance's side of the field. Another facedown card appeared behind the set monster.

"I end my turn, " said Terrance.

"My move, " said Rebecca as she drew a card.

Rebecca: 6,600

Terrance: 6,400

"I activate the deckmaster ability of Fire Princess, which is called Inferno Balance, " said Rebecca. "Whenever I increase my Life Points, I can inflict damage to your Life Points equal to half of the total Life Points gained."

"Oh no, " said Terrance.

"Fire Princess, attack Terrance's Life Points with Monarch Fire Blast!" exclaimed Rebecca.

Fire Princess used her effect attack to singe Terrance, causing him to twitch.

Rebecca: 6,600

Terrance: 5,900

"I summon Cure Mermaid in attack mode, " said Rebecca as she placed her on top of her Duel Disk.

Cure Mermaid appeared next to Injection Fairy Lily. (1,500/800)

"Cure Mermaid, attack that set monster with Royal Tsunami Blast!" exclaimed Rebecca.

Cure Mermaid used her attack to drench the set card. Terrance flipped his set card upright on top of his Duel Disk. A muscular man with red hair, who was wearing a silver helmet that covered his entire face, a silver suit of armor , and a red cape and was wielding a long sword with a silver hilt and a silver star-shaped shield, appeared on Terrance's side of the field and instantly shattered into pixels. (1,200/1,400) Terrance moved Familiar Knight from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

"By destroying Familiar Knight, you activated its special ability, " said Terrance. "We can both summon a level four monster from our hands. Therefore, I summon Headless Knight in attack mode."

Terrance placed Headless Knight on top of his Duel Disk. A headless creature, who was wearing a bronze suit of armor with yellow trim and blue gems near the shoulders and on the knees and was wielding a broad sword with a gold hilt and a curved bronze shield with gold trim and a blue gem in the middle, appeared on Terrance's side of the field. (1,450/1,700)

"Injection Fairy Lily, attack Headless Knight with Needle Rocket Attack!" exclaimed Rebecca.

"Not so fast. I activate my facedown card, Waboku, " said Terrance as a facedown card flipped up.

Rebecca: 4,600

Terrance: 5,900

Injection Fairy Lily's attack strength changed. (3,400/1,500) Injection Fairy Lily used her attack to stab Headless Knight but was unable to destroy it.

"I place two cards facedown to end my turn, " said Rebecca as two facedown cards appeared behind Injection Fairy Lily and Cure Mermaid.

"My move, " said Terrance as he drew a card. "I play Snatch Steal to take control of Injection Fairy Lily."

Rebecca moved Injection Fairy Lily from the top of her Duel Disk and gave it to Terrance, whom placed her on top of his Duel Disk. Injection Fairy Lily quickly moved next to Headless Knight. (400/1,500)

"I sacrifice Injection Fairy Lily to summon Ghost Knight of Jackal, " said Terrance.

Once Terrance moved Injection Fairy Lily from the top of his Duel Disk and gave it back to Rebecca, whom placed her into her Graveyard. Next, he placed Ghost Knight of Jackal on top of her Duel Disk. An anthropomorphic jackal with red eyes, who was wearing an aqua blue headdress, boots, shoulders pads, and boots and was wielding a silver spear with two heads, appeared next to Headless Knight. (1,700/1,600) It was riding a brown horse with red eyes, who was wearing aqua blue armor that covered its head, neck, and calves.

"Ghost Knight of Jackal, attack Cure Mermaid with Anubial Lance Attack!" exclaimed Terrance.

Ghost Knight of Jackal galloped toward Cure Mermaid and used its lance to swipe her, shattering her into pixels.

Rebecca: 4,400

Terrance: 5,900

"Ghost Knight of Jackal has a special ability. Whenever it destroys a monster and sends it to the Graveyard, the destroyed monster returns to my side of the field in face-up defense mode, " said Terrance.

Rebecca moved Cure Mermaid from the top of her Duel Disk and gave her to Terrance, whom placed her sideways on top of his Duel Disk. Cure Mermaid appeared next to Ghost Knight of Jackal, resting on her knees with her arms crossed. (1,500/800)

"Headless Knight, attack Rebecca's Life Points directly with Justice Blade Cut!" exclaimed Terrance.

"Won't be that easy. I activate one of my facedown cards, Scapegoat, " said Rebecca as a facedown card flipped up on her side of the field.

"Sorry, but I counter that with my facedown card, Dust Tornado, " said Terrance as a facedown card flipped up on his side of the field.

Scapegoat shattered into pixels, and a facedown card appeared where Dust Tornado was originally. Headless Knight used its sword to swipe Rebecca, causing her to twitch.

Rebecca: 2, 950

Terrance: 5,900

"I end this turn, " said Terrance.

"My move, " said Rebecca as she drew a card.

Rebecca: 3,950

Terrance: 5,900

"My deckmaster's ability activates again, " said Rebecca.

"Not again, " said Terrance.

"Fire Princess, attack Terrance's Life Points with Monarch Fire Blast!" exclaimed Rebecca.

Fire Princess used her effect attack to singe Terrance, causing him to twitch.

Rebecca: 3,950

Terrance: 5,400

"I summon Luster Dragon, " said Rebecca as she placed it on top of her Duel Disk.

Luster Dragon appeared on Rebecca's side of the field. (1,900/1,600)

"Next, I activate another facedown card, Dragon's Rage, which gives all Dragon-type monsters on my side of the field trample ability, " said Rebecca as a facedown card flipped up.

"I think Cure Mermaid is in big trouble, " said Terrance.

"Luster Dragon, attack Cure Mermaid with Breath of Fire!" exclaimed Rebecca.

Luster Dragon used its attack to incinerate Cure Mermaid. Terrance moved Cure Mermaid from the top of his Duel Disk and gave it back to Rebecca, whom placed it into her Graveyard.

Rebecca: 3,950

Terrance: 4,800

"I end my turn, " said Rebecca.

"My move, " said Terrance as he drew a card. "I play Harpie's Feather Duster."

Violent winds suddenly appeared and blew Life Absorbing Machine and Dragon's Rage off Rebecca's side of the field.

"I sacrifice both Headless Knight and Ghost Knight of Jackal to summon Gaia the Fierce Knight, " said Terrance.

Once Terrance moved Headless Knight and Ghost Knight of Jackal from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard, they vanished from his side of the field. Next, he placed Gaia the Fierce Knight on top of his Duel Disk. A man, who was wearing dark blue armor with red trim, silver gauntlets, black overalls, and dark blue boots, was wielding two red sabers, and was riding a purple horse with yellow hair and a blue mask, appeared on Terrance's side of the field. (2,300/2,100)

"Gaia the Fierce Knight, attack Luster Dragon with Spiral Saber Strike!" exclaimed Terrance.

Gaia the Fierce Knight galloped toward Luster Dragon and used his saber to stab it, shattering it into pixels. Rebecca moved Luster Dragon from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Rebecca: 3,550

Terrance: 4,800

"I place one card facedown to end my turn, " said Terrance as a facedown card appeared behind Gaia the Fierce Knight.

"My move, " said Rebecca as she drew a card. "I set one monster in defense mode and place one card facedown."

Rebecca placed one card facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk. A facedown card positioned sideways appeared on Rebecca's side of the field. Another facedown card appeared behind the set monster.

"I end this turn, " said Rebecca.

"My move, " said Terrance as he drew a card. "I play the Magic card, Spiral Spear Strike, which gives Gaia the Fierce Knight, Swift Gaia the Fierce Knight, and Gaia the Dragon Champion trample ability."

Gaia the Fierce Knight's sabers suddenly began to spin clockwise.

"Gaia the Fierce Knight, attack that set monster with Spiral Spear Strike!" exclaimed Terrance.

Gaia the Fierce Knight used its saber to drill through the set card. Rebecca quickly flipped her set card upright on top of her Duel Disk. Cyber Jar appeared on Rebecca's side of the field, sucked up Gaia the Fierce Knight, and self-destructed. (900/900) Rebecca moved Cyber Jar from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard. Terrance also moved Gaia the Fierce Knight from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard. They both drew five cards from their decks and showed them to each other.

Rebecca: 2,150

Terrance: 4,800

"I set two monsters in defense mode, " said Rebecca as she placed two cards facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk.

Two facedown cards positioned sideways appeared next to each other on Rebecca's side of the field.

"I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight in attack mode and set one monster in defense mode, " said Terrance as he placed one card upright and the other one facedown and sideways on top of his Duel Disk.

A man with red eyes, who was wearing a black suit of armor with silver trim that covered his entire body and was wielding a long blade on his right arm, appeared on Terrance's side of the field. (1,800/1,600) A facedown card positioned sideways appeared next to Gearfried the Iron Knight.

"Gearfried the Iron Knight, attack the far left set monster with Metal Forearm Thrust!" exclaimed Terrance.

Gearfried the Iron Knight used the blade on his arm to slice the far left set card. Rebecca quickly flipped that set card on top of her Duel Disk. Witch of the Black Forest appeared next to Rebecca's other set monster and instantly shattered into pixels. Rebecca moved Witch of the Black Forest from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"Thanks for giving me a monster, " said Rebecca as she pulled her deck out of her Duel Disk.

Rebecca searched through her deck, found and showed Shadow Ghoul to Terrance, and shuffled and returned her deck to her Duel Disk.

"I activate the deckmaster ability of Hayabusa Knight, which is called Dual Strike. By removing one monster in my hand from play, a monster that I choose can attack twice during the same Battle Phase, " said Terrance. "Since Gearfried the Iron Knight has previously attacked you, it gets a chance to attack you again."

Terrance took Cockroach Knight from his hand and kept it separate from his Duel Disk.

"Gearfried the Iron Knight, attack that set monster with Metal Forearm Thrust!" exclaimed Terrance.

Gearfried the Iron Knight used his attack to slice the set card. Rebecca quickly flipped her set card upright on top of her Duel Disk. Magician of Faith appeared on Rebecca's side of the field and instantly shattered into pixels. (300/400) Rebecca moved Magician of Faith from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"Now, I can retrieve Scapegoat from my Graveyard, " said Rebecca as she grabbed and showed it to Terrance.

"I place one card facedown to end my turn, " said Terrance as a facedown card appeared behind Gearfried the Iron Knight.

"My move, " said Rebecca as she drew a card. "I play Cost Down, allowing me to summon Shadow Ghoul in attack mode."

Rebecca discarded Gravity Bind to her Graveyard and placed Shadow Ghoul on top of her Duel Disk. Shadow Ghoul appeared on Rebecca's side of the field. (1,600/1,300)

"I'm sure you know that Shadow Ghoul's attack strength increases by 100 points for each monster in my Graveyard, " said Rebecca. "Currently, there are seven in my Graveyard."

Shadow Ghoul's attack strength changed. (2,300/1,300)

"Shadow Ghoul, attack Gearfried the Iron Knight with Green Vapor Shroud!" exclaimed Rebecca.

Shadow Ghoul used its attack to blast Gearfried the Iron Knight in half, shattering him into pixels. Terrance moved Gearfried the Iron Knight from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

Rebecca: 2,150

Terrance: 4,300

"I place one card facedown to end my turn, " said Rebecca as a facedown card appeared behind Shadow Ghoul.

"My move, " said Terrance as he drew a card. "I flip summon my set monster, which is Mask of Darkness."

Terrance turned his set card upright on top of his Duel Disk. Mask of Darkness appeared on Terrance's side of the field. (900/400)

"Now, I can get Negate Attack back, " said Terrance as he grabbed and showed it to Rebecca. "Next, I play Cost Down so I can sacrifice Mask of Darkness to summon Dark Magician."

Terrance discarded Weapon Change to his Graveyard and moved Mask of Darkness from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard, causing it to vanish from his side of the field. Next, Terrance placed Dark Magician on top of his Duel Disk. Dark Magician appeared on Terrance's side of the field. (2,500/2,100)

"Dark Magician, attack Shadow Ghoul with Dark Magic Attack!" exclaimed Terrance.

Dark Magician used his attack to blast Shadow Ghoul, shattering it into pixels. Rebecca moved Shadow Ghoul from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Rebecca: 1,950

Terrance: 4,300

"Before you can attempt to use your deckmaster's ability, I activate one of my facedown cards, Rope of Life, to bring back Shadow Ghoul, " said Rebecca as she discarded her entire hand to her Graveyard and moved Shadow Ghoul from her Graveyard to the top of her Duel Disk.

Shadow Ghoul reappeared on Rebecca's side of the field with its attack strength changed. (3,200/1,300)

"I know Rope of Life increases the returning monster's attack strength by 800 points, but where did Shadow Ghoul's extra 100 attack points come from?" asked Terrance.

"One of the cards I discarded via Rope of Life was Marie the Fallen One, " said Rebecca. "It increased Shadow Ghoul's attack strength by an additional 100 points."

"I place one card facedown to end my turn, " said Terrance as a facedown cardbehind Dark Magician.

"My move, " said Rebecca as she drew a card.

Rebecca: 2,150

Terrance: 4,300

"Fire Princess, use your deckmaster ability and attack Terrance's Life Points directly with Monarch Fire Blast!" exclaimed Rebecca.

Fire Princess used her effect attack to singe Terrance, causing him to twitch.

Rebecca: 2,150

Terrance: 4,200

"Shadow Ghoul, attack Dark Magician with Green Vapor Shroud!" exclaimed Rebecca.

Shadow Ghoul used its attack to blast Dark Magician, shattering him into pixels. Terrance moved Dark Magician from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

Rebecca: 2,150

Terrance: 3,500

"I end my turn, " said Rebecca.

"My move, " said Terrance as he drew a card. "I play Premature Burial to bring back Dark Magician."

Rebecca: 2,150

Terrance: 2,700

Terrance moved Dark Magician from his Graveyard to the top of his Duel Disk. Dark Magician reappeared on Terrance's side of the field. (2,500/2,100)

"Why summon him? He isn't strong enough to be a threat to Shadow Ghoul, " said Rebecca.

"Not yet, but he will be. I play the Magic card Knight's Title, which allows me to sacrifice Dark Magician to special summon Dark Magician Knight from my hand or deck in attack mode, " said Terrance.

Once Terrance moved Dark Magician from the top of his Duel Disk and discarded both cards to his Graveyard, he vanished from Terrance's side of the field. Next, he placed Dark Magician Knight on top of his Duel Disk. A Dark Magician, who was wearing a purple suit of armor and was wielding a glowing sword with a silver curved hilt, appeared on Terrance's side of the field. (2,500/2,100)

"Dark Magician Knight has a special ability. When it is successfully summoned to the field, I can destroy one card on the field, " said Terrance. "Therefore, I choose Shadow Ghoul."

"Oh no, " said Rebecca.

"Dark Magician Knight, destroy Shadow Ghoul with Dark Energy Pulse!" exclaimed Terrance.

Dark Magician Knight used his sword to create and send a ball of dark energy through the ground toward Shadow Ghoul, shattering it into pixels. Rebecca moved Shadow Ghoul from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"Dark Magician Knight, end this duel with Shadow Blade Strike!" exclaimed Terrance.

"I think not. I activate my facedown card, Scapegoat, " said Rebecca as a facedown card flipped up on her side of the field.

"Sorry, but I counter that with my facedown card, Imperial Order, " said Terrance as a facedown card flipped up on his side of the field.

Dark Magician Knight used his sword to swipe Rebecca, causing her to fall to her knees.

Rebecca: 0000

Terrance: 2,700

The monsters and the field instantly vanished. Every card remaining on the Duel Disks were removed and were placed back into Terrance's and Rebecca's decks.

"Proceeding to the next round, we have Mr. Terrance Lane, " said Rose as the crowd applauded and shouted.

"Those knights really pushed me to my limit, " said Rebecca as she shook Terrance's hand.

"I really had to think outside the box to defeat that Shadow Ghoul, " said Terrance as he shook Rebecca's hand.

They immediately headed offstage. Rose reappeared next to the selection monitor with its remote control in her hand.

"Time to determine our next match, " said Rose as she pressed the blue button on the remote control.

Suddenly, the pictures again slowed down until only two pictures remained on the screen.

"Our next duel will be between Leon von Schroeder and Renee Maxime, " said Rose. "Would you two come forward?"

"Leon is a top-ranked duelist. This will definitely be a challenge, " said Renee.

"I know very little about Renee's dueling style. I had better stay on my toes, " said Leon.

_**Deckmaster Abilities**_

_Fire Princess - Inferno Balance: Whenever you increase your Life Points, inflict Direct Damage equal to one-half of the total amount gained to your opponent's Life Points._

_Hayabusa Knight - Dual Strike: Choose one face-up monster on your side of the field. Remove one monster in your hand from play, so the chosen monster to attack twice during the same Battle Phase._


	13. Stranger than Fiction

**Legal Disclaimer**: _This story follows the same rules as "Rise of the Deckmasters". Renee Maxime and any physical descriptions associated with her are the properties of sm-candy._

**Battle Between The Sexes**

Chapter 13: Stranger than Fiction

Leon and Renee stood up and headed toward the stage. Within minutes, they arrived on opposite sides of the stage.

"Ready to duel, people?" asked Rose.

"Sure, " said Renee.

"I'm ready, " said Leon.

"Choose your deckmaster, and you may begin, " said Rose as Leon and Renee took their decks out of their Duel Disks.

They searched through their decks and found their monsters.

"I choose Hyper Hammerhead as my deckmaster, " said Renee.

"I choose Princess of Tsurugi as my deckmaster, " said Leon.

Renee and Leon exchanged, shuffled, and cut their decks. They quickly gave their decks back to each other and placed them back into their Duel Disks.

"Let's duel!" they both exclaimed.

Their Duel Disks activated and moved into position. Renee and Leon pressed blue buttons on their Duel Disks. The left edge slots immediately opened up. Renee placed Hyper Hammerhead on her slot while Leon placed Princess of Tsurugi on his slot. Afterwards, they both closed up. First, a raptor-like dinosaur with brown and gold skin and a hammer-shaped head, appeared next to Renee. (1,500/1,200) Next, Princess of Tsurugi appeared next to Leon. (900/700) They both drew five cards.

Renee: 8,000

Leon: 8,000

"I'll go first, " said Leon as he drew a sixth card. "I summon Rampaging Rhynos in attack mode."

Leon placed Rampaging Rhynos on top of his Duel Disk. An anthropomorphic rhino, which was wearing dark blue armor that covered its head, shoulders, torso, hands, and knees and was wielding a double-bladed axe, appeared on Leon's side of the field. (1,500/1,500)

"I place two cards facedown to end my turn, " said Leon as two card appeared behind Rampaging Rhynos.

"My move, " said Renee as she drew a sixth card. "I summon Queen's Bodyguard in attack mode."

Renee placed Queen's Bodyguard on top of her Duel Disk. Queen's Bodyguard, who were wielding their original swords, appeared on Renee's side of the field. (1,700/1,200)

"Queen's Bodyguard, attack Rampaging Rhynos with Triple Saber Strike!" exclaimed Renee.

Queen's Bodyguard used their swords to slice Rampaging Rhynos in quarters, shattering it into pixels. Leon moved Rampaging Rhynos from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

Renee: 8,000

Leon: 7,800

"I end my turn, " said Renee.

"My move, " said Leon as he drew a card. "I play Monster Reborn to bring back Rampaging Rhynos."

Leon moved Rampaging Rhynos from his Graveyard to the top of his Duel Disk. Rampaging Rhynos reappeared on Leon's side of the field. (1,500/1,500)

"I also set one monster in defense mode, " said Leon as he placed one card facedown and sideways on top of his Duel Disk.

A facedown card positioned sideways appeared next to Rampaging Rhynos.

"Rampaging Rhynos, attack Queen's Bodyguard with Storm Charge Axe!" exclaimed Leon.

"Not a good idea. Rampaging Rhynos is weaker than Queen's Bodyguard, " said Renee.

"Rampaging Rhynos has a special ability. Whenever it attacks a monster directly in front of it, its attack strength increases by 500 points during the Battle Phase, " said Leon.

Rampaging Rhynos' attack strength changed. (2,000/1,500) Rampaging Rhynos used its axe to swipe Queen's Bodyguard, shattering them into pixels. Renee moved Queen's Bodyguard from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Renee: 7,500

Leon: 7,800

"I end my turn, " said Leon.

Rampaging Rhynos' attack strength returned to normal. (1,500/1,500)

"My move, " said Renee as she drew a card. "I place two cards facedown and summon Allure Queen Level 3 in attack mode."

Renee placed Allure Queen Level 3 on top of her Duel Disk. Allure Queen Level 3 appeared on Renee's side of the field. (500/500)

"Allure Queen Level 3, attack that set monster with Attractive Scepter Blast!" exclaimed Renee.

Allure Queen Level 3 used her attack to blast the set card. Leon quickly flipped his set card upright on top of his Duel Disk. Iron Blacksmith Kotetsu appeared next to Rampaging Rhynos and deflected the attack. (500/500)

"Now, I can get Horn of the Unicorn from my deck, " said Leon as he took his deck out of his Duel Disk.

Leon searched through his deck, found and showed it to Renee, and shuffled and returned his deck to his Duel Disk.

"I end my turn, " said Renee.

"My move, " said Leon as he drew a card. "I activate Princess of Tsurugi's deckmaster ability, which is called Sword Shower. It allows me to inflict 500 points of damage to your Life Points for every Magic and Trap card on your side of the field. All I have to do is discard one card from my hand to my Graveyard."

Leon discarded Mystical Elf to his Graveyard.

"Princess of Tsurugi, attack Renee's Life Points directly with Rapid Dagger Assault!" exclaimed Leon.

Princess of Tsurugi threw several daggers at Renee, causing her to twitch.

Renee: 6,500

Leon: 7,800

"I sacrifice Iron Blacksmith Kotetsu to summon Marie the Fallen One, " said Leon.

Once Leon moved Iron Blacksmith Kotetsu from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard, it vanished from his side of the field. Next, he placed Marie the Fallen One on top of his Duel Disk. Marie the Fallen One appeared next to Rampaging Rhynos. (1,700/1,200)

"Rampaging Rhynos, attack Allure Queen Level 3 with Storm Charge Axe!" exclaimed Leon.

"Not so fast. I activate one of my facedown cards, Negate Attack, " said Renee as a facedown card flipped up.

Rampaging Rhynos' attack strength changed. (2,000/1,500) Rampaging Rhynos used its attack to swipe Allure Queen Level 3; however, Negate Attack dissipated the attack.

"I end my turn, " said Leon.

Rampaging Rhynos' attack strength returned to normal. (1,500/1,500)

"My move, " said Renee as she drew a card. "Thanks to the special ability of Allure Queen Level 3, I can now equip her with one of your face-up monsters as long as its level is at most three. Therefore, I choose Rampaging Rhynos."

Leon moved Rampaging Rhynos from the top of his Duel Disk and gave it to Renee. Rampaging Rhynos quickly moved behind Allure Queen Level 3 and rested on its knees with its arms crossed.

"I summon Babycerasaurus in attack mode, " said Renee as she placed it on top of her Duel Disk.

A recently hatched little green triceratopsappeared next to Allure Queen Level 3. (500/500)

"I activate my facedown card, Spirit Barrier, to reduce any damage done to me to zero, " said Renee as a facedown card flipped up.

A powerful force field appeared, surrounding Renee and her monsters.

"Babycerasaurus, attack Marie the Fallen One with Infantile Slash Attack!" exclaimed Renee.

Babycerasaurus used its tiny claws to slash Marie the Fallen One; however, Marie the Fallen One countered it, shattering Babycerasaurus into pixels. Renee moved Babycerasaurus from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"First, Babycerasaurus has a special ability. When it is destroyed and sent to the Graveyard, I can special summon a Dinosaur-type monster from my deck whose level is at most four, " said Renee as she pulled her deck out of her Duel Disk. "Therefore, I choose Sabersaurus."

Renee searched through her deck, found and showed Sabersaurus to Leon, shuffled and returned her deck to her Duel Disk, and placed Sabersaurus on top of her Duel Disk. Sabersaurus appeared on Renee's side of the field. (1,900/500)

"Next, I activate Hyper Hammerhead's deckmaster ability, which is called Hammer Recoil, " said Renee. "This effect only works when I attack a monster. If the attacked monster survives my attack, it returns to your hand. Therefore, Marie the Fallen One leaves the field."

Once Leon moved Marie the Fallen One from the top of his Duel Disk to his hand, she vanished from his side of the field.

"Sabersaurus, attack Leon's Life Points directly with Prairie Charge!" exclaimed Renee.

"I activate my facedown card, Numinous Healer, " said Leon as a facedown card flipped up.

Renee: 6,500

Leon: 8,800

Sabersaurus used its attack to slam Leon, causing him to twitch.

Renee: 6,500

Leon: 6,900

"Allure Queen Level 3, attack Leon's Life Points directly with Attractive Scepter Blast!" exclaimed Renee.

Allure Queen Level 3 used her attack to blast Leon, causing him to twitch.

Renee: 6,500

Leon: 5,900

"I end my turn, " said Renee.

"My move, " said Leon as he drew a card. "I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Spirit Barrier."

The Mystical Space Typhoon appeared and shattered Spirit Barrier into pixels.

"I activate my deckmaster's ability one more time, " said Leon.

Leon discarded Marie the Fallen One to his Graveyard.

"Princess of Tsurugi, attack Renee's Life Points directly with Rapid Dagger Assault!" exclaimed Leon.

Princess of Tsurugi used her effect attack to stab Renee, causing her to twitch.

Renee: 6,000

Leon: 5,900

"I summon Fire Princess in attack mode and equip her with Horn of the Unicorn, " said Leon as he placed her on top of her Duel Disk.

Fire Princess appeared on Leon's side of the field with a horn on her forehead, causing her stats to change. (2,000/2,200)

"Fire Princess, attack Allure Queen Level 3 with Brilliant Blaze Attack!" exclaimed Leon.

Fire Princess used her staff to fire a column of golden fire at Allure Queen Level 3; however, Rampaging Rhynos moved in front of Allure Queen Level 3 and took the full force of the attack, shattering it into pixels. Renee gave Rampaging Rhynos back to Leon, whom placed it into his Graveyard.

"Allure Queen Level 3 has another ability. When she is attacked while equipped with a monster, the monster is destroyed instead of her, " said Renee.

"I activate my facedown card, Solemn Wishes, to end my turn, " said Leon as a facedown card flipped up.

"My move, " said Renee as she drew a card. "I play Pot of Greed."

Renee drew two cards from her deck.

"I sacrifice Allure Queen Level 3 to summon Iris, the Earth Mother in attack mode, " said Renee.

Once Renee moved Allure Queen Level 3 from the top of her Duel Disk, she vanished from Renee's side of the field. Next, Renee placed Iris, the Earth Mother, on top of her Duel Disk. Iris, the Earth Mother, appeared next to Sabersaurus. (2,400/1,200)

"Iris, the Earth Mother, attack Fire Princess with Earthquake Blast!" exclaimed Renee.

Iris, the Earth Mother, used her attack to blast Fire Princess, shattering her into pixels. Leon moved Fire Princess from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard and moved Horn of the Unicorn to the top of his deck.

Renee: 6,000

Leon: 5,500

"Sabersaurus, attack Leon's Life Points directly with Prairie Charge!" exclaimed Renee.

Sabersaurus used its attack to slam Leon, causing him to twitch.

Renee: 6,000

Leon: 3,600

"I end my turn, " said Renee.

"My move, " said Leon as he drew Horn of the Unicorn.

Renee: 6,000

Leon: 4,300

"I play Graceful Charity, " said Leon as he drew three cards from his deck and discarded two to his Graveyard.

Renee: 6,000

Leon: 4,800

"I summon Tsukuyomi in attack mode and equip her with Horn of the Unicorn, " said Leon as he placed her on top of his Duel Disk.

Tsukuyomi appeared on Leon's side of the field with a unicorn's horn on her head, changing her stats. (1,800/2,100)

"Tsukuyomi has a special ability. When she is summoned to the field, I can put one face-up monster into facedown defense mode, " said Leon. "Therefore, I choose Iris, the Earth Mother."

Renee turned Iris, the Earth Mother, facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk. Iris, the Earth Mother, became a facedown card that was positioned sideways.

"Tsukuyomi, attack that set monster with Lunar Lightning Attack!" exclaimed Leon.

Tsukuyomi used her hands to fire black thunderbolts at the set card. Renee quickly flipped her set card upright on top of her Duel Disk. Iris, the Earth Mother, reappeared next to Sabersaurus and instantly shattered into pixels. (2,400/1,200) Renee moved Iris, the Earth Mother, from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"I place one card facedown to end my turn, " said Leon as a facedown card appeared behind Tsukuyomi.

"Since Tsukuyomi is a Spirit monster, it returns to my hand at the end of my turn, " said Leon.

Once Leon moved Tsukuyomi from the top of his Duel Disk to his hand, she vanished from Leon's side of the field. Leon also placed Horn of the Unicorn on top of his deck.

"My move, " said Renee as she drew a card. "I set one monster in defense mode and place one card facedown."

Renee placed one card facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk. A facedown card positioned sideways appeared next to Sabersaurus. Another facedown card appeared behind Sabersaurus.

"Sabersaurus, attack Leon's Life Points directly with Prairie Charge!" exclaimed Renee.

"Not so fast. I activate my facedown card, Negate Attack, " said Leon as a facedown card flipped up.

Sabersaurus used its attack to slam Leon; however, Negate Attack dissipated the attack.

"I end my turn, " said Renee.

"My move, " said Leon as he drew Horn of the Unicorn.

Renee: 6,000

Leon: 5,500

"I activate my deckmaster's ability once more, " said Leon.

Leon discarded Princess Curran to his Graveyard.

"Princess of Tsurugi, attack Renee's Life Points directly with Rapid Dagger Assault!" exclaimed Leon.

Princess of Tsurugi used her effect attack to stab Renee, causing her to twitch.

Renee: 5,500

Leon: 5,500

"Next, I play Mausoleum of the Emperor, " said Leon as he pressed a red button on her Duel Disk.

The right edge slot opened up on his Duel Disk. Leon placed the card onto it. Once it closed up, the mausoleum appeared on the entire length of the field.

"I pay 2,000 Life Points to summon Wingweaver in attack mode, " said Leon as he placed her on top of her Duel Disk.

Renee: 5,500

Leon: 3,500

A purple-haired woman with six white wings, who was wearing a yellow dress, a necklace with a blue broach, a chain belt with a blue belt buckle, and golden bracelets on her legs, appeared on Leon's side of the field. (2,750/2,400)

"Wingweaver, attack Sabersaurus with Sacred Solar Flare!" exclaimed Leon.

Wingweaver used her hands to fire a column of white light at Sabersaurus, shattering it into pixels. Renee moved Sabersaurus from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Renee: 4,650

Leon: 3,500

"I place one card facedown to end my turn, " said Leon as a facedown card appeared behind Wingweaver.

"My move, " said Renee as she drew a card. "I play Graceful Charity."

Renee drew three cards from her deck and discarded two of them to her Graveyard.

"I flip summon my set monster, which is Miracle Jurassic Egg, " said Renee as she flipped her set card upright on top of her Duel Disk.

An oval-shaped and glowing egg appeared on Renee's side of the field. (0/2,000)

"Next, I play Big Evolution Pill, allowing me to summon or set any Dinosaur-type monster without making any sacrifices. All I have to do is sacrifice a Dinosaur-type monster on my side of the field, " said Renee. "Therefore, I sacrifice Miracle Jurassic Egg to summon Ultimate Tyranno."

Once Renee moved Miracle Jurassic Egg from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard, it vanished from her side of the field. Next, she placed Ultimate Tyranno on top of her Duel Disk. A tyrannosaurus with dark purple and tan skin with sharp claws and horns all over its body appeared on Renee's side of the field. (3,000/2,200)

"Ultimate Tyranno, attack Wingweaver with Prehistoric Claw Strike!" exclaimed Renee.

"Sorry, but I activate my facedown card, Waboku, " said Leon as a facedown card flipped up.

Ultimate Tyranno used its claws to slash Wingweaver but was unable to destroy her.

"I end my turn, " said Renee. "By the way, Big Evolution Pill's effect continues for three turns, beginning with yours."

"My move, " said Leon as he drew Horn of the Unicorn.

Renee: 4,650

Leon: 4,200

"I equip Wingweaver with Horn of the Unicorn and summon Abaki in attack mode, " said Leon as he placed it on top of his Duel Disk.

A horn appeared in the middle of Wingweaver's forehead, changing her stats. (3,450/3,100) Abaki appeared next to Wingweaver. (1,700/1,100)

"Once again, I activate my deckmaster's ability, " said Leon.

Leon discarded Barrier Statue of the Inferno to his Graveyard.

"Princess of Tsurugi, attack Renee's Life Points directly with Rapid Dagger Assault!" exclaimed Leon.

Princess of Tsurugi used her effect attack to stab Renee, causing her to twitch.

Renee: 3,650

Leon: 4,200

"Wingweaver, attack Ultimate Tyranno with Shining Solar Blast!" exclaimed Leon.

"Not so fast. I activate my facedown card, Nightmare Wheel, which prevents Wingweaver from attacking and changing her position and inflicts 500 points of damage to your Life Points during our Standby Phases, " said Renee as a facedown card flipped up.

A giant spiked wheel suddenly appeared behind Wingweaver and released chains that attached to her arms and legs, stopping her from using her attack.

"I end my turn, " said Leon.

"My move, " said Renee as she drew a card.

Renee: 3,650

Leon: 3,700

"I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Solemn Wishes, " said Renee as it appeared and shattered Solemn Wishes.

"I set one monster in defense mode, " said Renee as she placed one card facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk.

A facedown card positioned sideways appeared next to Ultimate Tyranno.

"Ultimate Tyranno, attack Abaki with Prehistoric Claw Strike!" exclaimed Renee.

Ultimate Tyranno used its attack to slash Abaki, shattering it into pixels. Leon moved Abaki from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

Renee: 3,650

Leon: 2,400

"Don't forget when Abaki is destroyed, we both take 500 points of Direct Damage to our Life Points, " said Leon.

Two light beams emerged from Leon's Graveyard and struck him and Renee, causing both duelists to twitch.

Renee: 3,150

Leon: 1,900

"Ultimate Tyranno has a special ability. If it in attack mode at the beginning of the Battle Phase, it can attack all of your monsters once, " said Renee.

"Unfortunately for you, this effect works in my favor this time, " said Leon.

"Ultimate Tyranno, attack Wingweaver with Prehistoric Claw Strike!" exclaimed Renee.

Ultimate Tyranno used its attack to slash Wingweaver, however, Wingweaver countered it, shattering Ultimate Tyranno into pixels. Renee moved Ultimate Tyranno from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Renee: 2,700

Leon: 1,900

"Not exactly. Since Wingweaver survived my attack, I can use my deckmaster's ability to send her back to your hand, " said Renee.

Once Leon moved Wingweaver from the top of his Duel Disk to his hand and Horn of the Unicorn to the top of his deck, she vanished from his side of the field, and Nightmare Wheel shattered into pixels.

"I place one card facedown to end my turn, " said Renee as a facedown card appeared behind the set monster.

Suddenly, Big Evolution Pill shattered into pixels.

"My move, " said Leon as he drew Horn of the Unicorn again.

Renee: 2,700

Leon: 2,100

"I activate my deckmaster's ability one final time, " said Leon.

Leon discarded Wingweaver to his Graveyard.

"Princess of Tsurugi, attack Renee's Life Points directly with Rapid Dagger Assault!" exclaimed Leon.

Princess of Tsurugi used her effect attack to stab Renee, causing her to twitch.

Renee: 2,200

Leon: 2,100

"I play Premature Burial to bring back Wingweaver, " said Leon as he moved Wingweaver from his Graveyard to the top of his Duel Disk.

Renee: 2,200

Leon: 1,300

Wingweaver reappeared on Leon's side of the field. (2,750/2,400)

"Before you can make a move, I activate my facedown card, Threatening Roar, preventing you from declaring an attack, " said Renee as a facedown card flipped up.

"I end my turn, " said Leon.

"My move, " said Renee as she drew a card. "I play Spell Reproduction, allowing me to retrieve a Magic card from my Graveyard by discarding two other Magic cards from my hand."

Renee discarded Tail Swipe and System Down and retrieved a Magic card from her Graveyard.

"Now, I play the card that I got back, Misfortune, to inflict damage equal to half of Wingweaver's attack strength, " said Renee.

Suddenly, an energy beam emerged from Wingweaver and struck Leon, causing him to fall to his knees.

Renee: 2,200

Leon: 0000

The monsters and the field instantly vanished. Every card remaining on the Duel Disks were removed and were placed back into Leon's and Renee's decks.

"Proceeding to the next round, we have Ms. Renee Maxime, " said Rose as the crowd applauded and shouted.

"You're a very aggressive duelist. I'm impressed, " said Leon as he shook Renee's hand.

"Thanks. You're quite impressive yourself, " said Renee as she shook Leon's hand.

They immediately headed offstage. Jasmine suddenly reappeared next to the selection monitor with its remote control in her hand.

"Time to determine our next match, " said Jasmine as she pressed the blue button on the remote control.

Suddenly, the pictures again slowed down until only two pictures remained on the screen.

"Our next duel will be between Kitamori Reiko and Walter Coltrane, " said Jasmine. "Would you two come forward?"

"I heard about Walter's dueling style. Very unpredictable, " said Kitamori.

"Even though Joey Wheeler defeated her in a duel, she must be very good if Tenma Yakou hired her as one of his card professors, " said Walter.

_**Deckmaster Abilities**_

_Princess of Tsurugi - Sword Shower: Discard one card from your hand. Inflict 500 points of Direct Damage to your opponent's Life Points for every Magic and Trap card on their side of the field. _

_Hyper Hammerhead - Hammer Recoil: This ability can only be activated when your monster attacks a monster on your opponent's side of the field. If your opponent's monster is not destroyed in battle, the attacked monster returns to your opponent's hand._


	14. Slow and Steady

_**Legal Disclaimer**__: This story follows the same rules as "Rise of the Deckmasters". Walter Coltrane and any physical descriptions associated with him are mine and can't be used without my permission._

**Battle Between The Sexes**

Chapter 14: Slow and Steady

Kitamori and Walter stood up and headed toward the stage. Within minutes, they arrived on opposite sides of the stage.

"Are you two ready to duel?" asked Jasmine.

"Of course, " said Kitamori.

"I'm ready, too, " said Walter.

"Choose your deckmaster, and you may begin, " said Jasmine as Kitamori and Walter pulled their decks out of their Duel Disks.

They searched through their decks and found their monsters.

"I choose White Magical Hat as my deckmaster, " said Kitamori.

"I choose Jetroid as my deckmaster, " said Walter.

Kitamori and Walter exchanged, shuffled, and cut their decks. They quickly gave their decks back to each other and placed them back into their Duel Disks.

"Let's duel!" they both exclaimed.

Their Duel Disks activated and moved into position. Kitamori and Walter pressed blue buttons on their Duel Disks. The left edge slots immediately opened up. Kitamori placed Sealmaster Meisei on her slot while Walter placed Steamroid on his slot. Afterwards, they both closed up. First, White Magical Hat appeared next to Kitamori. (1,000/700) Next, an anthropomorphic orange jet with a blue seat in the cockpit and a yellow nosecone appeared next to Walter. (1,200/1,800) They both drew five cards.

Kitamori: 8,000

Walter: 8,000

"I'll go first, " said Walter as he drew a sixth card. "I summon Dekoichi the Battlechanted Locomotive in attack mode."

Walter placed it on top of his Duel Disk. Dekoichi the Battlechanted Locomotive appeared on Walter's side of the field. (1,400/1,400)

"I place one card facedown to end my turn, " said Walter as a facedown card appeared behind Dekoichi the Battlechanted Locomotive.

"My move, " said Kitamori as she drew a sixth card. "I summon Tribe-Infecting Virus in attack mode."

Kitamori placed it on top of her Duel Disk. A giant-sized purple and green germ appeared on Kitamori's side of the field. (1,600/1,000)

"Tribe-Infecting Virus has a special ability. By discarding one card from my hand, I can destroy every monster of the field whose type is the same as the one I choose, " said Kitamori. "For this turn, I choose Machine-types."

Kitamori discarded The Forgiving Maiden to her Graveyard.

"Tribe-Infecting Virus, destroy Dekoichi the Battlechanted Locomotive with Bacterial Haze!" exclaimed Kitamori.

Tribe-Infecting Virus blew out green mist at Dekoichi the Battlechanted Locomotive, shattering it into pixels. Walter moved Dekoichi the Battlechanted Locomotive from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

"Tribe-Infecting Virus, attack Walter's Life Points directly with Acid Rain Blast!" exclaimed Kitamori.

"Not so fast. I activate my facedown card, Waboku, " said Walter as a facedown card flipped up.

Tribe-Infecting Virus fired a column of hydrochloric acid at Walter but unable to affect his Life Points.

"I end my turn, " said Kitamori.

"My move, " said Walter as he drew a card. "I summon Steamroid in attack mode."

Walter placed Steamroid on top of his Duel Disk. Steamroid appeared on Walter's side of the field. (1,800/1,800)

"Don't forget Steamroid's special ability, " said Walter.

"I remember well, " said Kitamori. "When it is attacking, its attack strength increases by 500 points. When it is attacked, that monster's attack strength decreases by 500 points."

"Steamroid, attack Tribe-Infecting Virus with Locomotive Charge!" exclaimed Walter.

Steamroid's attack strength changed. (2,300/1,800) Steamroid came charging toward Tribe-Infecting Virus and slam into it, shattering it into pixels. Kitamori moved Tribe-Infecting Virus from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Kitamori: 7,300

Walter: 8,000

Steamroid's attack strength returned to normal. (1,800/1,800)

"I place one card facedown to end my turn, " said Walter as a facedown card appeared behind Steamroid.

"My move, " said Kitamori as she drew a card. "I set one monster in defense mode and place two cards facedown."

Kitamori placed one card facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk. A facedown card positioned sideways appeared on Kitamori's side of the field. Two more facedown cards appeared behind the set monster.

"I end my turn, " said Kitamori.

"My move, " said Walter as he drew a card. "I summon Malice Doll of Demise in attack mode."

Walter placed Malice Doll of Demise on top of his Duel Disk. Malice Doll of Demise appeared next to Steamroid. (1,600/1,700)

"Steamroid, attack that set monster with Locomotive Charge!" exclaimed Walter.

Steamroid's attack strength changed. (2,300/1,800) Steamroid used its attack to slam the set card. Kitamori quickly flipped her set card upright on top of her Duel Disk. A muscular man with black hair, who was wielding a giant V-shaped shield and was resting on its knees, appeared on Kitamori's side of the field and countered the attack. (100/2,600)

Kitamori: 7,300

Walter: 7,700

"Big Shield Gardna's defense strength is stronger than Steamroid's attack strength; however, it automatically switches to attack mode when attacked, " said Kitamori as she turned Big Shield Gardna upright on top of her Duel Disk.

Big Shield Gardna got off his knees and returned to attack position.

"Malice Doll of Demise, attack Big Shield Gardna with Cleaver Heaver!" exclaimed Walter.

"Think again. I activate one of my facedown cards, Negate Attack, " said Kitamori as a facedown card flipped up.

Malice Doll of Demise used its axe to swipe Big Shield Gardna; however, Negate Attack dissipated the attack.

"I end my turn, " said Walter.

"My move, " said Kitamori as she drew a card. "I play Giant Trunade to remove your facedown card from the field."

Walter's facedown card shattered into pixels and returned to Walter's hand.

"I summon Humanoid Slime in attack mode, " said Kitamori as she placed it on top of her Duel Disk.

A humanoid creature made of aqua blue slime, who was wearing a golden suit of armor, appeared next to Big Shield Gardna. (800/2,000)

"Are you sure about that? Both monsters can't even destroy my weakest monster, Malice Doll of Demise, " said Walter.

"True, but now I play Shield & Sword, " said Kitamori.

Humanoid Slime's stats changed. (2,000/800) Big Shield Gardna's stats changed. (2,600/100) Malice Doll of Demise's stats changed. (1,700/1,600)

"Big Shield Gardna, attack Steamroid with Shield Pressure Attack!" exclaimed Kitamori.

Big Shield Gardna's attack strength changed. (2,100/100) Big Shield Gardna used her shield to flatten Steamroid, shattering it into pixels. Walter moved Big Shield Gardna from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

Kitamori: 7,300

Walter: 7,400

Big Shield Gardna's attack strength changed. (2,600/100)

"I activate White Magical Hat's deckmaster ability, which is called Sleight of Hand, " said Kitamori. "This effect can be only activated when I destroy a monster on your side of the field. Each time I inflict damage to your Life Points, you must randomly discard one card from your hand."

Walter randomly discarded Dream Clown to his Graveyard.

"Humanoid Slime, attack Malice Doll of Demise with Plasma Bubble Blast!" exclaimed Kitamori.

Humanoid Slime used its hands to fire a barrage of slime-filled spheres at Malice Doll of Demise, shattering it into pixels. Walter moved Malice Doll of Demise from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

Kitamori: 7,300

Walter: 7,100

"I believe you know what to do, " said Kitamori as Walter randomly discarded Book of Moon to his Graveyard. "I end my turn."

Each monster's stats returned to normal.

"My move, " said Walter as he drew a card. "I play Pot of Greed."

Walter drew two cards from his deck.

"I summon Rogue Doll in attack mode, " said Walter as he placed her on top of his Duel Disk.

Rogue Doll appeared on Walter's side of the field. (1,600/1,000)

"Rogue Doll, attack Big Shield Gardna with Holy Light of Shining Chaos!" exclaimed Walter.

Rogue Doll used her attack to blast Big Shield Gardna, shattering him into pixels. Kitamori moved Big Shield Gardna from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Kitamori: 5,800

Walter: 7,100

"I place one card facedown to end my turn, " said Walter as a facedown card appeared behind Rogue Doll.

"My move, " said Kitamori as she drew a card. "I sacrifice Humanoid Slime to summon Ryu Kokki."

Once Kitamori moved Humanoid Slime from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard, it vanished from her side of the field. Next, she placed Ryu Kokki on top of her Duel Disk. A demonic creature with a horn on its head, a red and blue torso, and skulls over the entire length of its body appeared on Kitamori's side of the field. (2,400/2,000)

"Ryu Kokki, attack Rogue Doll with Skeletal Claw Assault!" exclaimed Kitamori.

"Sorry, but I activate my facedown card, Mirror Force, " said Walter as a facedown card flipped up on his side of the field.

"Good move, but I counter that with my facedown card, Trap Jammer, " said Kitamori as a facedown card flipped up on her side of the field.

Mirror Force shattered into pixels. Ryu Kokki used its claws to slash Rogue Doll, shattering her into pixels. Walter moved Rogue Doll from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

Kitamori: 5,800

Walter: 6,300

"My deckmaster's ability activates again, " said Kitamori as Walter randomly discarded Polymerization to his Graveyard. "I end my turn."

"My move, " said Walter as he drew a card. "I set one monster in defense mode."

Walter placed one card facedown and sideways on top of his Duel Disk. A facedown card positioned sideways appeared on Walter's side of the field.

"I end my turn, " said Walter.

"My move, " said Kitamori as she drew a card. "I place one card facedown."

A facedown card appeared behind Ryu Kokki.

"Ryu Kokki, attack that set monster with Skeletal Claw Assault!" exclaimed Kitamori.

Ryu Kokki used its attack to slash the set card. Walter quickly flipped his set card upright on top of his Duel Disk. Cyber Jar appeared on Walter's side of the field, sucked up Ryu Kokki, and self-destructed. (900/900) Walter moved Cyber Jar from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard. Kitamori also moved Ryu Kokki from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard. They both drew five cards and showed them to each other.

"I set one monster in defense mode and summon Mystic Tomato in attack mode, " said Kitamori as she placed one card upright and another card facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk.

Mystic Tomato appeared on Kitamori's side of the field. (1,400/1,100) A facedown card positioned sideways appeared next to Mystic Tomato.

"I set two monsters in defense mode, " said Walter as he placed two cards facedown and sideways on top of his Duel Disk.

Two facedown cards positioned sideways appeared next to each other on Walter's side of the field.

"Mystic Tomato, attack the far left set monster with Nightshade Crunch!" exclaimed Kitamori.

Mystic Tomato used its attack to bite the set card. Walter quickly flipped one of his set cards upright on top of his Duel Disk. Witch of the Black Forest appeared next to a set monster and shattered into pixels. (1,100/1,200) Walter moved Witch of the Black Forest from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

"Now, I can move Crass Clown to my hand, " said Walter as he pulled his deck out of his Duel Disk.

Walter searched through his deck, found and showed Crass Clown to Kitamori, and shuffled and returned his deck to his Duel Disk.

"I end my turn, " said Kitamori.

"My move, " said Walter as he drew a card. "I flip summon my set monster, which is called The Dark - Hex-Sealed Fusion."

Walter flipped his last set card upright on top of his Duel Disk. The Dark - Hex-Sealed Fusion appeared on Walter's side of the field. (1,000/1,000)

"Next, I play Polymerization, combining Crass Clown in my hand and The Dark - Hex-Sealed Fusion on the field to summon Bickuribox in attack mode, " said Walter.

Once Walter moved The Dark - Hex-Sealed Fusion from the top of his Duel Disk and placed all three cards in his Graveyard, it vanished from his side of the field. Next, he moved Bickuribox from his Fusion Deck to the top of his Duel Disk. A creepy clown with jagged teeth, who was wearing a dark blue cap with tassels on it, white gloves, a red cape, a outfit with his face on it and was springing out of a green and red metal box, appeared on Walter's side of the field. (2,300/2,000)

"Finally, I summon Toy Magician in attack mode, " said Walter as he placed him on top of his Duel Disk.

Toy Magician appeared next to Bickuribox. (1,600/500)

"Bickuribox, attack Mystic Tomato with Hidden Scythe Swipe!" exclaimed Walter.

Bickuribox sprang toward Mystic Tomato, pulled a large scythe from its mouth, and used it to slash Mystic Tomato, shattering it into pixels. Kitamori moved Mystic Tomato from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Kitamori: 4,900

Walter: 6,300

"Now, I can summon a DARK monster from my deck with an attack strength of at least 1,500 points, " said Walter as he pulled his deck out of his Duel Disk. "Therefore, I choose Metal Guardian."

Walter searched through his deck, found and placed Metal Guardian on top of his Duel Disk, and returned his deck to his Duel Disk. A robotic creature with broad shoulders and wheels for hands and feet, which was wearing a gray suit of armor, appeared next to Kitamori's set monster. (1,150/2,150)

"Toy Magician, attack Metal Guardian with Innocence Magic Blast!" exclaimed Walter.

"Not so fast. I activate my facedown card, Book of Moon, on Metal Guardian, " said Kitamori as a facedown card flipped up.

Kitamori turned Metal Guardian facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk. Metal Guardian turned into a facedown card that was positioned sideways. Toy Magician used his attack to blast that set card. Kitamori quickly flipped that set card upright on top of her Duel Disk. Metal Guardian reappeared next to Kitamori's set monster and countered the attack. (1,150/2,150)

Kitamori: 4,900

Walter: 5,750

"I end my turn, " said Walter.

"My move, " said Kitamori as she drew a card. "I flip summon my set monster, which is Magician of Faith."

Kitamori flipped her last set card upright on top of her Duel Disk. Magician of Faith appeared next to Metal Guardian. (300/400)

"Now, I can get Shield & Sword back, " said Kitamori as she grabbed and showed it to Walter. "I sacrifice Magician of Faith to summon Total Defense Shogun in attack mode."

Once Kitamori moved Magician of Faith from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard, she vanished from her side of the field. Next, Kitamori placed Total Defense Shogun on top of her Duel Disk. A young man with black hair, who was wearing a red cape, silver spiked shoulder blades, a bronze chest plate, and two swords on his back, and was wielding a large sword with a rectangular hilt and a giant shield appeared next to Metal Guardian. (1,550/2,500)

"Total Defense Shogun has a special ability. He goes into defense mode when he successfully summoned, " said Kitamori as she turned Total Defense Shogun sideways on top of her Duel Disk.

Total Defense Shogun got on his knees and rested with his arms crossed.

"Next, I play Shield & Sword, " said Kitamori.

Metal Guardian's stats changed. (2,150/1,150) Total Defense Shogun's stats changed. (2,500/1,550) Bickuribox's stats changed. (2,000/2,300) Toy Magician's stats changed. (500/1,600)

"Metal Guardian, attack Toy Magician with Rolling Iron Crush!" exclaimed Kitamori.

"Not so fast. I activate Jetroid's deckmaster ability, which is called Trap Acceleration, " said Walter. "This ability only works when one of my monsters is attacked. By paying 500 Life Points, I can play a Trap card from my hand. Therefore, I play Magic Cylinder."

Kitamori: 4,900

Walter: 5,250

Metal Guardian came charging toward Toy Magician; however, Magic Cylinder negated attack and released the energy used by Metal Guardian as a dark energy blast toward Kitamori, causing her to twitch.

Kitamori: 2,750

Walter: 5,250

"Total Defense Shogun, attack Toy Magician with Defensive Blade Strike!" exclaimed Kitamori.

"You can't do that. A defensive position monster can't attack, " said Walter.

Total Defense Shogun has another special ability. It can attack while in defense mode, " said Kitamori.

Total Defense Shogun got off his knees and used one of his swords to slice Toy Magician in half, shattering him into pixels. Walter moved Toy Magician from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

Kitamori: 2,750

Walter: 3,250

"I activate my deckmaster's ability one more time, " said Kitamori as Walter discarded Stuffed Animal to his Graveyard. "I end my turn."

Each monster's stats returned to normal.

"My move, " said Walter as he drew a card. "I set one monster in defense mode."

Walter placed one card facedown and sideways on top of his Duel Disk. A facedown card positioned sideways appeared next to Bickuribox.

"Bickuribox, attack Metal Guardian with Hidden Scythe Swipe!" exclaimed Walter.

Bickuribox used its attack to slash Metal Guardian, shattering it into pixels. Kitamori moved Metal Guardian from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Kitamori: 1,600

Walter: 3,250

"I end my turn, " said Walter.

"My move, " said Kitamori as she drew a card. "I play Change of Heart to take control of your facedown card."

Walter moved his set monster from the top of his Duel Disk and gave it to Kitamori, whom placed it facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk. A facedown card positioned sideways appeared next to Total Defense Shogun.

"I sacrifice both Total Defense Shogun and your set monster to summon my favorite monster, Puppet King, " said Kitamori.

Once Kitamori moved both cards from the top of her Duel Disk, sent Total Defense Shogun to her Graveyard, and gave Walter's set card back to him, which he placed into his Graveyard, they both vanished from the field. Next, Kitamori placed Puppet King on top of her Duel Disk. A creature with a short white beard and a slender body, which was wearing a black and white crown, a red cape held by black and white shoulder pads, black and white chest plate and pants, black gloves, and was wielding a scepter with a black and white crown-shaped head, appeared on Kitamori's side of the field. (2,800/2,600)

"Puppet King, attack Bickuribox with Majestic Firecracker!" exclaimed Kitamori.

Puppet King used its scepter to fire a red energy beam at Bickuribox, shattering it into pixels. Walter moved Bickuribox from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

Kitamori: 1,600

Walter: 2,750

"I place one card facedown to end my turn, " said Kitamori as a facedown card appeared behind Puppet King.

"My move, " said Walter as he drew a card. "I play Monster Reborn to bring back Steamroid."

Walter moved Steamroid from his Graveyard to the top of his Duel Disk. Steamroid reappeared on Walter's side of the field. (1,800/1,800)

"Next, I'll equip it with 7 Completed, choosing to change its attack strength, " said Walter.

A yellow number 7 appeared on Steamroid's coal car, changing its attack strength. (2,500/1,800)

"Steamroid, attack Puppet King with Locomotive Charge!" exclaimed Walter.

Steamroid's attack strength changed. (3,000/1,800) Steamroid used its attack to slam Puppet King, shattering it into pixels. Kitamori moved Puppet King from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Kitamori: 1,400

Walter: 2,750

Steamroid's attack strength changed. (2,500/1,800)

"I also place one card facedown to end my turn, " said Walter as a facedown card appeared behind Steamroid.

"My move, " said Kitamori as she drew a card. "I activate my facedown card, Cold Wave, preventing us both from activating or setting any other Magic or Trap cards."

A facedown card flipped up.

"Next, I discard Electric Virus from my hand to trigger its effect, " said Kitamori.

"What kind of effect?" asked Walter.

"It allows me to take control of a Dragon or Machine-type monster on your side of the field until my turn ends, " said Kitamori. "Therefore, Steamroid is mine."

Walter moved Steamroid from the top of his Duel Disk and gave it to Kitamori, whom placed it on top of her Duel Disk. Steamroid quickly moved to Kitamori's side of the field. (2,500/1,800)

"Steamroid, end this duel with Locomotive Charge!" exclaimed Kitamori.

Steamroid's attack strength changed. (3,000/1,800) Steamroid used its attack to slam Walter, causing him to fall to his knees.

Kitamori: 1,400

Walter: 0000

The monsters and the field instantly vanished. Every card remaining on the Duel Disks were removed and were placed back into Walter's and Kitamori's decks.

"Proceeding to the next round, we have Ms. Kitamori Reiko, " said Jasmine as the crowd applauded and cheered.

"That was fun. I hope that we can duel again in the future, " said Walter as he shook Kitamori's hand.

"You can count on it, " said Kitamori as she shook Walter's hand.

They immediately headed offstage. Lily reappeared next to the selection monitor with its remote control in her hand.

"Time to determine our next match, " said Lily as she pressed the blue button on the remote control.

Suddenly, the pictures again slowed down until only two pictures remained on the screen.

"Our next duel will be between Mokuba Kaiba and Bianka Felicia, " said Lily. "Would you two come forward?"

"Anyone related to Seto Kaiba must be an excellent duelist, " said Bianka.

"Bianka's an exceptional duelist. Her way of playing Spellcaster-type monsters is amazing, " said Mokuba.

_**Deckmaster Abilities**_

_White Magical Hat - Sleight of Hand: This ability can be only activated when you destroy a monster on your opponent's side of the field. Each time you inflict damage to your opponent's Life Points, your opponent must randomly discard one card from their hand._

_Jetroid - Trap Acceleration: This ability can be only activated when one of your monsters is selected as an attack target. Pay 500 Life Points to activate a Trap card in your hand._


	15. Totally Eclipsed

**Legal Disclaimer**: _This story follows the same rules as "Rise of the Deckmasters".__Bianka Felicia __and any physical descriptions associated with her are __the properties of sm-candy. _

**Battle Between The Sexes**

Chapter 15: Totally Eclipsed

Mokuba and Bianka stood up and headed toward the stage. Within minutes, they arrived on opposite sides of the stage.

"Ready to duel?" asked Lily.

"Let's do this, " said Mokuba.

"Bring it on, " said Bianka

"Choose your deckmaster, and you may begin, " said Lily as Mokuba and Bianka pulled their decks out of their Duel Disks.

They searched through their decks and found their monsters.

"I choose The Unhappy Maiden as my deckmaster, " said Bianka.

"I choose Versago the Destroyer as my deckmaster, " said Mokuba.

Bianka and Mokuba exchanged, shuffled, and cut their decks. They quickly gave their decks back to each other and placed them back into their Duel Disks.

"Let's duel!" they both exclaimed.

Their Duel Disks activated and moved into position. Mokuba and Bianka pressed blue buttons on their Duel Disks. The left edge slots immediately opened up. Mokuba placed Versago the Destroyer on his slot while Bianka placed The Unhappy Maiden on her slot. Afterwards, they both closed up. First, a masked creature with purple claws and wings, whose body was wrapped in green bandages, appeared next to Mokuba. (1,100/900) Next, a redheaded girl, who was wearing a blue dress torn at the hem, appeared next to Bianka. (0/100) They both drew five cards.

Mokuba: 8,000

Bianka: 8,000

"I'll go first, " said Bianka as she drew a sixth card. "I summon Absorbing Kid from the Sky in attack mode."

Bianka placed Absorbing Kid from the Sky on top of her Duel Disk. A chubby kid with white wings on his back, who was wearing a white t-shirt, gray shorts, and wooden sandals, appeared on Bianka's side of the field. (1,300/1,000)

"I place one card facedown to end my turn, " said Bianka as a facedown card appeared behind Absorbing Kid from the Sky.

"My move, " said Mokuba as he drew a sixth card. "I summon Enraged Battle Ox in attack mode."

Mokuba placed Enraged Battle Ox on top of her Duel Disk. Enraged Battle Ox appeared on Mokuba's side of the field. (1,700/1,000)

"Enraged Battle Ox, attack Absorbing Kid from the Sky with Axe Crusher!" exclaimed Mokuba.

Enraged Battle Ox used its attack to swipe Absorbing Kid from the Sky, shattering him into pixels. Bianka moved Absorbing Kid from the Sky from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Mokuba: 8,000

Bianka: 7,600

"I place two cards facedown to end my turn, " said Mokuba as two facedown cards appeared behind Enraged Battle Ox.

"My move, " said Bianka as she drew a card. "I play Pot of Greed."

Bianka drew two cards from her deck.

"I summon Gemini Elf in attack mode, " said Bianka as she placed them on top of her Duel Disk.

Gemini Elf appeared on Bianka's side of the field. (1,900/900)

"Gemini Elf, attack Enraged Battle Ox with Twin Magic Attack!" exclaimed Bianka.

"Not so fast. I activate one of my facedown cards, Shrink, " said Mokuba as a facedown card flipped up on his side of the field.

"Nice move, but I counter that with my facedown card, Dust Tornado, " said Bianka as a facedown card flipped up on her side of the field.

A tornado appeared and shattered Shrink into pixels. A facedown card appeared where Dust Tornado was originally. Gemini Elf used their attack to blast Enraged Battle Ox, shattering it into pixels. Mokuba moved Enraged Battle Ox from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

Mokuba: 7,800

Bianka: 7,600

"I end my turn, " said Bianka.

"My move, " said Mokuba as he drew a card. "I set one monster in defense mode."

Mokuba placed one card facedown and sideways on top of his Duel Disk. A facedown card positioned sideways appeared on Mokuba's side of the field.

"I end my turn, " said Mokuba.

"My move, " said Bianka as she drew a card. "I place one card facedown."

Another facedown card appeared behind Gemini Elf.

"Gemini Elf, attack that set monster with Twin Magic Attack!" exclaimed Bianka.

Gemini Elf used their attack to blast the set monster. Mokuba flipped his set card on top of his Duel Disk. Giant Rat appeared on Mokuba's side of the field and instantly shattered into pixels. (1,400/1,100) Mokuba moved Giant Rat from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

"Now, I can special summon an EARTH monster like Mystic Horseman from my deck, " said Mokuba as he pulled his deck out of his Duel Disk.

Mokuba searched through his deck, found and showed Mystic Horseman to Bianka, shuffled and returned his deck to his Duel Disk, and placed Mystic Horseman on top of his Duel Disk. Mystic Horseman appeared on Mokuba's side of the field. (1,200/1,100)

"Now, I activate one of my facedown cards, Magician's Circle, allowing both of us to special summon a Spellcaster-type monster to the field from my deck, " said Bianka as a facedown card flipped up. "Therefore, I choose Skilled Dark Magician."

"I choose Witch of the Black Forest, " said Mokuba as he and Bianka pulled their decks out of their Duel Disks.

Bianka and Mokuba searched through their decks, found and placed their monsters on top of their Duel Disks, and returned their decks to their Duel Disks. Skilled Dark Magician appeared next to Gemini Elf. (1,900/1,700) Witch of the Black Forest appeared next to Mystic Horseman. (1,100/1,200)

"Skilled Dark Magician, attack Witch of the Black Forest with Wisdom's Magic Attack!" exclaimed Bianka.

Skilled Dark Magician used his attack to blast Witch of the Black Forest, shattering her into pixels. Mokuba moved Witch of the Black Forest from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

"Now, I can grab Battle Ox from my deck, " said Mokuba as he pulled his deck out of his Duel Disk again.

Mokuba searched through his deck, found and showed it to Bianka, and shuffled and returned his deck to his Duel Disk.

Mokuba: 7,000

Bianka: 7,600

"I end my turn, " said Bianka.

"My move, " said Mokuba as he drew a card. "I activate Versago the Destroyer's deckmaster ability, which is called Forced Fusion. It allows me to special summon a Fusion monster by sending its Fusion Material monsters to my Graveyard and removing one Magic card from my hand from play."

Mokuba took Poison Fangs from his hand and kept it separate from his Duel Disk.

"I sacrifice Battle Ox in my hand and Mystic Horseman on the field to summon Rabid Horseman, " said Mokuba.

Once Mokuba moved Mystic Horseman from the top of his Duel Disk and placed it and Battle Ox into his Graveyard, Mystic Horseman vanished from his side of the field. Next, he moved Rabid Horseman from his Fusion deck to the top of his Duel Disk. A Battle Ox, whose lower half was replaced with a horse's body and legs, appeared on Mokuba's side of the field. (2,000/1,700)

"Rabid Horseman, attack Skilled Dark Magician with Minotaur Axe Smash!" exclaimed Mokuba.

Rabid Horseman galloped toward Skilled Dark Magician and used its axe to swipe Skilled Dark Magician, shattering him to pixels. Bianka moved Skilled Dark Magician from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Mokuba: 7,000

Bianka: 7,500

"I set one monster in defense mode, " said Mokuba as he placed one card facedown and sideways on top of his Duel Disk. "I end my turn."

A facedown card positioned sideways appeared next to Rabid Horseman.

"My move, " said Bianka as she drew a card. "I play the Field Magic card, Yami."

Bianka pressed a red button on her Duel Disk, causing the right edge slot to open up. Once she placed a card on the slot, it immediately closed up. Suddenly, a dark purple force field appeared on the entire length of the field.

"Yami increases the stats of Spellcaster and Fiend-type monsters by 200 points while decreasing the stats of Fairy-type monsters by 200 points, " said Bianka.

Gemini Elf's stats changed. (2,100/1,100)

"I summon Dark Elf in attack mode, " said Bianka as she placed her on top of her Duel Disk.

Dark Elf appeared next to Gemini Elf with its stats changed. (2,200/1,000)

"Dark Elf, attack Rabid Horseman with Mischievous Magic Attack!" exclaimed Bianka.

Mokuba: 7,000

Bianka: 6,500

Dark Elf used her attack to blast Rabid Horseman, shattering it into pixels. Mokuba moved Rabid Horseman from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

Mokuba: 6,800

Bianka: 6,500

"Gemini Elf, attack that set monster with Twin Magic Attack!" exclaimed Bianka.

Gemini Elf used their attack to blast the set card. Mokuba quickly flipped his set card upright on top of his Duel Disk. Magician of Faith appeared on Mokuba's side of the field and instantly shattered into pixels. (300/400) Mokuba moved Magician of Faith from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

"Now, I can get Shrink back from my Graveyard, " said Mokuba as he grabbed and showed it to Bianka.

"I place one card facedown to end my turn, " said Bianka as a facedown card appeared behind Dark Elf.

"My move, " said Mokuba as he drew a card.

"I activate my facedown card, Life Absorbing Machine, " said Bianka as a facedown card flipped up.

"I play Snatch Steal to take control of Dark Elf, " said Mokuba.

Bianka moved Dark Elf from the top of her Duel Disk and gave her to Mokuba, whom placed her on top of his Duel Disk. Dark Elf quickly moved to Mokuba's side of the field. (2,200/1,000)

"I sacrifice Dark Elf to summon Rude Kaiser, " said Mokuba.

Once Mokuba moved Dark Elf from the top of his Duel Disk and gave her back to Bianka, whom placed her into her Graveyard, she vanished from the field. Next, Mokuba placed Rude Kaiser on top of his Duel Disk. Rude Kaiser appeared on Mokuba's side of the field. (1,800/1,600)

"Next, I play Wild Nature's Release, " said Mokuba.

Rude Kaiser's attack strength changed. (3,400/1,600)

"Rude Kaiser, attack Gemini Elf with Forearm Slash!" exclaimed Mokuba.

Rude Kaiser used its attack to slash Gemini Elf, shattering them into pixels. Bianka moved Gemini Elf from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Mokuba: 6,800

Bianka: 5,200

"I place one card facedown to end my turn, " said Mokuba as a facedown card appeared behind Rude Kaiser.

Rude Kaiser immediately shattered into pixels. Mokuba moved Rude Kaiser from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

"My move, " said Bianka as she drew a card.

Mokuba: 6,800

Bianka: 5,700

"I play Monster Reincarnation to bring back Skilled Dark Magician, " said Bianka as she discarded Gravedigger Ghoul and retrieved a monster from her Graveyard. "I summon Skilled Dark Magician in attack mode."

Bianka placed Skilled Dark Magician on top of her Duel Disk. Skilled Dark Magician reappeared on Bianka's side of the field with his stats changed. (2,100/1,900)

"Skilled Dark Magician, attack Mokuba's Life Points directly with Wisdom's Magic Attack!" exclaimed Bianka.

"Sorry, but I activate my facedown card, Magic Cylinder, " said Mokuba as a facedown card flipped up.

Skilled Dark Magician used his attack to blast Mokuba; however, Magic Cylinder negated the attack and released it toward Bianka as a dark energy blast, causing her to twitch.

Mokuba: 6,800

Bianka: 3,600

"I place one card facedown to end my turn, " said Bianka as a facedown card appeared behind Skilled Dark Magician.

"My move, " said Mokuba as he drew a card. "I play Graceful Charity."

Mokuba drew three cards from his deck and discarded two of them to his Graveyard, causing Skilled Dark Magician's left shoulder jewel to glow.

"I summon Lord of D. in attack mode, " said Mokuba as he placed him on top of his Duel Disk.

A man, who was wearing a dragon-shaped helmet, a black cape held on to his shoulder by dragon claws, and a bony chest plate, gauntlets, and boots, appeared on Mokuba's side of the field with his stats changed. (1,400/1,300)

"Next, I play the Magic card, The Flute of Summoning Dragon, which allows me to special summon two Dragon-type monsters from my hand as long as Lord of D. is on the field, " said Mokuba as Skilled Dark Magician's center jewel started glowing. "Therefore, I summon both Curse of Dragon and Red-Eyes Black Dragon in attack mode."

Mokuba placed both cards on top of his Duel Disk. First, a golden dragon with horns protruding from its head and body, bat like wings, and a long tail with red spots on it appeared next to Lord of D. (2,000/1,500) Next, a slender black dragon with broad wings and sharp claws appeared next to Curse of Dragon. (2,400/2,000)

"Red-Eyes Black Dragon, attack Skilled Dark Magician with Inferno Fire Blast!" exclaimed Mokuba.

"Not this time. I activate my facedown card, Negate Attack, " said Bianka as a facedown card flipped up.

Red Eyes Black Dragon blew a red fireball at Skilled Dark Magician; however, Negate Attack's force field dissipated the attack.

"I end my turn, " said Mokuba.

"My move, " said Bianka as she drew a card. "I play Ookazi."

Ookazi fired a light beam at Mokuba, causing him to twitch and Skilled Dark Magician's right shoulder gem to glow.

Mokuba: 6.000

Bianka: 3,600

"I sacrifice Skilled Dark Magician to special summon Dark Magician in attack mode due to Skilled Dark Magician's special ability, " said Bianka.

Once Bianka moved Skilled Dark Magician from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard, he vanished from the field. Next, she pulled her deck out of her Duel Disk, searched through her deck, found and placed Dark Magician on top of her Duel Disk, and returned her deck to her Duel Disk. Dark Magician appeared next to a set monster with its stats changed. (2,700/2,300)

"Dark Magician, attack Lord of D. with Dark Magic Attack!" exclaimed Bianka.

Dark Magician used his attack to blast Lord of D., shattering him into pixels. Mokuba moved Lord of D. from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

Mokuba: 4,700

Bianka: 3,600

"I set one monster in defense mode, ending my turn, " said Bianka as she placed one card facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk.

A facedown card positioned sideways appeared next to Dark Magician.

"My move, " said Mokuba as he drew a card. "I play Shrink."

Dark Magician's attack strength changed. (1,350/2,300)

"Red-Eyes Black Dragon, attack Dark Magician with Inferno Fire Blast!" exclaimed Mokuba.

Red Eyes Black Dragon used its attack to incinerate Dark Magician. Bianka moved Dark Magician from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Mokuba: 4,700

Bianka: 2,550

"Curse of Dragon, attack that set monster with Dragon Flame!" exclaimed Mokuba.

Curse of Dragon blew a column of red fire at the set monster. Bianka quickly flipped her set card upright on top of her Duel Disk. Mystic Tomato appeared on Bianka's side of the field and instantly incinerated. (1,400/1,100) Bianka moved Mystic Tomato from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"Now, I can special summon Ebon Magician Curran from my deck, " said Bianka as she pulled her deck out of her Duel Disk.

Bianka searched through her deck, found and showed Ebon Magician Curran to Mokuba, shuffled and returned her deck to her Duel Disk, and placed Ebon Magician Curran on top of her Duel Disk. Ebon Magician Curran appeared on Bianka's side of the field with her stats changed. (1,400/200)

"I place one card facedown to end my turn, " said Mokuba as a facedown card appeared behind Curse of Dragon.

"My move, " said Bianka as she drew a card. "Ebon Magician Curran has a special ability, which allows me to inflict 300 points of damage to your Life Points for each monster on your side of the field. Currently, you have two."

"Oh no, " said Mokuba.

"Ebon Magician Curran, attack Mokuba's Life Points directly with Midnight Wave Blast!" exclaimed Bianka.

Ebon Magician Curran used her effect attack to blast Mokuba, causing him to twitch.

Mokuba: 4,100

Bianka: 2,550

"I summon Mythical Beast - Cerberus in attack mode, " said Bianka as she placed it on top of her Duel Disk.

A massive dog with blue skin, fire like purple fur, and yellow eyes, which was wearing blue armbands with gold trim, appeared next to Ebon Magician Curran with its stats changed. (1,600/1,600)

"Next, I equip Ebon Magician Curran with Trial of the Princesses, " said Bianka.

Ebon Magician Curran's attack strength changed. (2,200/200)

"Mythical Beast - Cerberus has a special ability. When either one of us plays a Magic card, it gains a Spell Counter. For each Spell Counter attached to it, its attack strength increases by 500 points, " said Bianka.

The left shoulder gem of Mythical Beast - Cerberus glowed, changing its attack strength. (2,100/1,600)

"Finally, I play Block Attack to switch Red-Eyes Black Dragon into defense mode, " said Bianka as Mokuba turned Red-Eyes Black Dragon got on its knees and rested with its arms crossed. The center gem of Mythical Beast - Cerberus glowed, changing its attack strength. (2,600/1,600)

"Ebon Magician Curran, attack Red-Eyes Black Dragon with Shadow Energy Shock!" exclaimed Bianka.

Ebon Magician Curran used her attack to blast Red-Eyes Black Dragon, shattering it into pixels. Mokuba moved Red-Eyes Black Dragon from the top of his Duel Disk.

"Since Ebon Magician Curran destroyed a level seven monster while equipped with Trial of the Princess, I can sacrifice her to summon Princess Curran, " said Bianka.

Once Bianka moved Ebon Magician Curran from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard, she vanished from the field. Next, Bianka placed Princess Curran on top of her Duel Disk. An adult version of Ebon Magician Curran appeared next to Mythical Beast - Cerberus with her stats changed. (2,200/200) She was wearing a black and purple crown with white trim, a black dress with white trim along the bodice, a turquoise bow in the midsection, and black loafers and was wielding a long crescent-headed staff with a large blue gem at the head.

"Mythical Beast - Cerberus, attack Curse of Dragon with Brilliant Claw Strike!" exclaimed Bianka.

"I don't think so. I activate my facedown card, Waboku, " said Mokuba as a facedown card flipped up.

Mythical Beast - Cerberus used its claws to slash Curse of Dragon but was unable to destroy it.

"I end my turn, " said Bianka.

The gems on Mythical Beast - Cerberus stopped glowing, changing its attack strength. (1,600/1,600)

"My move, " said Mokuba as he drew a card. "I play Harpie's Feather Duster."

Violent winds suddenly appeared and destroyed Life Absorbing Machine and Yami. Princess Curran's stats returned to normal. (2,000/0) The left shoulder gem on Mythical Beast - Cerberus glowed, changing its stats. (1,900/1,400)

"Next, I play Dark Factory of Mass Production, " said Mokuba as he retrieved two Normal monsters from his Graveyard.

The center gem of Mythical Beast - Cerberus glowed, changing its stats. (2,400/1,400)

"Finally, I activate my deckmaster's ability to sacrifice Meteor Dragon and Red-Eyes Black Dragon to special summon Meteor Black Dragon in attack mode, " said Mokuba.

Mokuba discarded Axe of Despair, Meteor Dragon, and Red-Eyes Black Dragon to his Graveyard. Next, she moved Meteor Black Dragon from his Fusion Deck to the top of his Duel Disk.

A red and purple dragon with rocklike skin, red stripes along its body, and sharp teeth and claws appeared on Mokuba's side of the field. (3,500/2,000)

"Meteor Black Dragon, attack Princess Curran with Comet Blaze Attack!" exclaimed Mokuba.

Meteor Black Dragon fired several white fireballs from its mouth at Princess Curran, incinerating her. Bianka moved Princess Curran from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Mokuba: 4,100

Bianka: 1,050

"I switch Curse of Dragon into defense mode and place one card facedown, ending my turn, " said Mokuba as he turned Curse of Dragon sideways on top of his Duel Disk.

Curse of Dragon rested on its tail with its wings crossed. A facedown card appeared behind Meteor Black Dragon.

"My move, " said Bianka as she drew a card. "I summon Apprentice Magician in attack mode."

Bianka placed him on top of her Duel Disk. Apprentice Magician appeared next to Mythical Beast - Cerberus. (400/800)

"Apprentice Magician has a special ability. When it is successfully summoned, I can add a Spell Counter to a face-up card that you can put them on, " said Bianka. "Mythical Beast - Cerberus fits the condition."

The right shoulder gem of Mythical Beast - Cerberus glowed, changing its attack strength. (2,900/1,400)

"Next, I play the Magic card, Magical Dimension, " said Bianka. "It only works while there is at least one Spellcaster-type monster on my side of the field. I can sacrifice one monster on my side of the field to special summon a Spellcaster-type monster from my hand. Therefore, I sacrifice Apprentice Magician to special summon Rapid-Fire Magician in attack mode."

Once Bianka moved Apprentice Magician from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard, it vanished from the field. Next, she placed Rapid-Fire Magician on top of her Duel Disk. Rapid-Fire Magician appeared next to Mythical Beast - Cerberus. (1,600/1,200) A gem located on its upper left paw began to glow, changing its attack strength. (3,400/1,400)

"Nice move, " said Mokuba.

"Magical Dimension has another ability. It allows me to destroy one monster on the field, " said Bianka. "Therefore, say goodbye to Meteor Black Dragon."

Meteor Black Dragon shattered into pixels. Mokuba moved Meteor Black Dragon from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

"Rapid-Fire Magician, attack Curse of Dragon with Supersonic Magic Attack!" exclaimed Bianka.

Rapid-Fire Magician used his attack to blast Curse of Dragon, shattering it into pixels. Mokuba moved Curse of Dragon from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

"Mythical Beast - Cerberus, attack Mokuba's Life Points directly with Brilliant Claw Strike!" exclaimed Bianka.

"Think again. I activate my facedown card, Call of the Haunted, to bring back Red-Eyes Black Dragon, " said Mokuba as a facedown card flipped up.

Mokuba moved Red-Eyes Black Dragon from his Graveyard to the top of his Duel Disk. Red Eyes Black Dragon reappeared on Mokuba's side of the field, causing a replay. (2,400/2,000)

"Mythical Beast - Cerberus, attack Red-Eyes Black Dragon with Brilliant Claw Strike!" exclaimed Bianka.

Mythical Beast - Cerberus used its attack to slash Red-Eyes Black Dragon, shattering it into pixels. Mokuba moved Red-Eyes Black Dragon from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

Mokuba: 3,100

Bianka: 1,050

"I end my turn, " said Bianka.

The gems on Mythical Beast - Cerberus stopped glowing, returning his attack strength to normal. (1,400/1,400)

"My move, " said Mokuba as he drew a card. "I play Change of Heart to take control of Mythical Beast - Cerberus."

Bianka moved Mythical Beast - Cerberus from the top of her Duel Disk and gave it to Mokuba, whom placed it on top of his Duel Disk. Mythical Beast - Cerberus quickly moved to Mokuba's side of the field with its left shoulder gem glowing, changing its attack strength. (1,900/1,400)

"I also summon Battle Ox in attack mode, " said Mokuba as he placed it on top of his Duel Disk.

Battle Ox appeared next to Mythical Beast - Cerberus. (1,700/1,000)

"Mythical Beast - Cerberus, attack Rapid-Fire Magician with Brilliant Claw Strike!" exclaimed Mokuba.

Mythical Beast - Cerberus used its attack to slash Rapid-Fire Magician, shattering him into pixels. Bianka moved Rapid-Fire Magician from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Mokuba: 3,100

Bianka: 0750

"I activate The Unhappy Maiden's deckmaster ability, which is called Mournful Ceasefire, " said Bianka. "I can only activate this when one of my monsters is destroyed in battle. By paying 500 Life Points, your Battle Phase automatically ends."

Mokuba: 3,100

Bianka: 0250

"I end my turn, " said Mokuba.

Mokuba moved Mythical Beast - Cerberus from the top of his Duel Disk and gave it back to Bianka, whom returned it to the top of her Duel Disk. Mystical Beast - Cerberus quickly moved to Bianka's side of the field with its gems unlit, returning its attack strength to normal. (1,400/1,400)

"My move, " said Bianka as she drew a card. "I play my own Dark Factory of Mass Production."

Bianka retrieved two Normal monsters from her Graveyard. The left shoulder gem of Mythical Beast - Cerberus glowed again, changing its attack strength. (1,900/1,400)

"I summon Gemini Elf in attack mode, " said Bianka as she placed them on top of her Duel Disk.

Gemini Elf reappeared next to Mythical Beast - Cerberus. (1,900/900)

"Gemini Elf, attack Battle Ox with Twin Magic Attack!" exclaimed Bianka.

Gemini Elf used their attack to blast Battle Ox, shattering it into pixels. Mokuba moved Battle Ox from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

Mokuba: 2,900

Bianka: 0250

"Mythical Beast - Cerberus, attack Mokuba's Life Points directly with Brilliant Claw Strike!" exclaimed Bianka.

Mythical Beast - Cerberus used its attack to swipe Mokuba, causing him to twitch.

Mokuba: 1,000

Bianka: 0250

"I place one card facedown to end my turn, " said Bianka as a facedown card appeared behind Gemini Elf.

"My move, " said Mokuba as he drew a card. "I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your facedown card."

Mystical Space Typhoon appeared and shattered Bianka's facedown card, which was revealed to be Draining Shield, into pixels. The left shoulder gem of Mythical Beast - Cerberus glowed again, changing its attack strength. (1,900/1,400)

"Next, I play Monster Reborn to bring back Red-Eyes Black Dragon one more time, " said Mokuba as he moved Red-Eyes Black Dragon from his Graveyard to the top of his Duel Disk.

Red Eyes Black Dragon reappeared on Mokuba's side of the field. (2,400/2,000) The center gem on Mythical Beast - Cerberus glowed again, changing its attack strength. (2,400/1,400)

"Red-Eyes Black Dragon, attack Gemini Elf and end this duel with Inferno Fire Blast!" exclaimed Mokuba.

Red Eyes Black Dragon used its attack to incinerate Gemini Elf, causing Bianka to fall to her knees.

Mokuba: 1,000

Bianka: 0000

The monsters and the field instantly vanished. Every card remaining on the Duel Disks were removed and were placed back into Mokuba's and Bianka's decks.

"Proceeding to the next round, we have Mr. Mokuba Kaiba, " said Lily as the crowd applauded and cheered.

"Your brother would be proud of your performance, " said Bianka as she shook Mokuba's hand.

"Thanks. He helped me with my strategizing, " said Mokuba as he shook Bianka's hand.

They immediately headed offstage. Rose reappeared next to the selection monitor with its remote control in her hand.

"Time to determine our next match, " said Rose as she pressed the blue button on the remote control.

Suddenly, the pictures again slowed down until only two pictures remained on the screen.

"Our next duel will be between Tea Gardner and Tristan Taylor, " said Lily. "Would you two come forward?"

"Are we ready for this?" asked Tea.

"I think so. Just like Yugi and Joey did, let's promise to duel each other with honor and respect, " said Tristan.

_**Deckmaster Abilities**_

_Versago the Destroyer - Forced Fusion: By sending one Magic card from your hand from play, you may send Fusion Material Monsters that are listed by a Fusion Monster Card from your hand or your side of the field to the Graveyard, and Special Summon the Fusion Monster from your Fusion Deck._

_The Unhappy Maiden - Mournful Ceasefire: This ability can only be activated when one of your monsters is destroyed in battle. Pay 500 Life Points to automatically end your opponent's Battle Phase._


	16. A Test of Friendship

**Legal Disclaimer**: _This story follows the same rules as "Rise of the Deckmasters". __Robotic Knight was Nezbitt's original deckmaster in "Mechanical Mayhem". _

**Battle Between The Sexes**

Chapter 16: A Test of Friendship

Tea and Tristan stood up and headed toward the stage. Within minutes, they arrived on opposite sides of the stage.

"Ready to duel?" asked Rose.

"Yes, " said Tea.

"I'm ready as well, " said Tristan.

"Choose your deckmaster, and you may begin, " said Rose as Tea and Tristan pulled their decks out of their Duel Disks.

They searched through their decks and found their monsters.

"I choose Robotic Knight as my deckmaster, " said Tristan.

"I choose Maha Vailo as my deckmaster, " said Tea.

Tristan and Tea exchanged, shuffled, and cut their decks. They quickly gave their decks back to each other and placed them back into their Duel Disks.

"Let's duel!" they both exclaimed.

Their Duel Disks activated and moved into position. Tea and Tristan pressed blue buttons on their Duel Disks. The left edge slots immediately opened up. Tea placed Maha Vailo on her slot while Tristan placed Robotic Knight on his slot. Afterwards, they both closed up. First, Maha Vailo appeared next to Tea. (1,550/1,550) Next, Robotic Knight appeared next to Tristan. (1,600/1,800) They both drew five cards.

Tea: 8,000

Tristan: 8,000

"I'll go first, " said Tristan as he drew a sixth card. "I summon Roboyarou in attack mode."

Tristan placed him on top of his Duel Disk. Roboyarou appeared on Tristan's side of the field. (900/450)

"I placed one card facedown, ending my turn, " said Tristan as a facedown card appeared behind Roboyarou.

"My move, " said Tea as she drew a sixth card. "I summon Shining Friendship in attack mode."

Tea placed it on top of her Duel Disk. A spherical creature with blue eyes, golden wings, and short arms and legs appeared on Tea's side of the field. (1,300/1,100)

"Shining Friendship, attack Roboyarou with Silver Light Attack!" exclaimed Tea.

Shining Friendship blew a column of silver-colored energy from its mouth at Roboyarou, shattering him into pixels. Tristan moved Roboyarou from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

Tristan: 7,600

Tea: 8,000

"I place one card facedown to end my turn, " said Tea as a facedown card appeared behind Shining Friendship.

"My move, " said Tristan as he drew a card. "I play Graceful Charity."

Tristan drew three cards from his deck and discarded two of them into his Graveyard.

"I summon Command Knight in attack mode, " said Tristan as he placed her on top of his Duel Disk.

Command Knight appeared on Tristan's side of the field. (1,200/1,900)

"Don't forget about Command Knight's ability, " said Tristan.

Command Knight's attack strength changed. (1,600/1,900)

"Command Knight, attack Shining Friendship with Inferno Blade Slash!" exclaimed Tristan.

"No, you don't. I activate my facedown card, Waboku, " said Tea as a facedown card flipped up on her side of the field.

"Nice, but I counter that with my facedown card, Trap Jammer, " said Tristan as a facedown card flipped up on his side of the field.

Waboku shattered into pixels. Command Knight used her attack to slice Shining Friendship in half, shattering it into pixels. Tea moved Shining Friendship from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Tristan: 7,600

Tea: 7,700

"I end my turn, " said Tristan.

"My move, " said Tea as she drew a card. "I play Monster Reborn to bring back Shining Friendship and equip it with Silver Bow and Arrow, which increases the stats of a Fairy-type monster by 300 points."

Tea moved Shining Friendship from her Graveyard to the top of her Duel Disk. Shining Friendship, which was wielding a small silver bow and several arrows, reappeared on Tea's side of the field with its stats changed. (1,600/1,400)

"If you attack, both of our monsters will be destroyed, " said Tristan.

"Not exactly. I activate the deckmaster ability of Maha Vailo, which is called Deep Meditation, " said Tea. "I can only activate his ability when a monster on my side of the field is equipped with a card. For each card equipped to that monster, its attack strength increases by 500 points."

Shining Friendship's attack strength changed. (2,100/1,400)

"Shining Friendship, attack Command Knight with Silver Arrow Barrage!" exclaimed Tea.

Shining Friendship fired several silver arrows at Command Knight, shattering her into pixels. Tristan moved Command Knight from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

"Maha Vailo's deckmaster ability has a side effect. Since I activated it this turn, I can't draw on my next turn, " said Tea.

Tristan: 7,100

Tea: 7,700

"I set one monster in defense mode and place one card facedown, ending my turn, " said Tea as she placed one card facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk.

A facedown card positioned sideways appeared next to Shining Friendship. Another facedown card appeared behind Shining Friendship.

"My move, " said Tristan as he drew a card. "I summon Black Stego in attack mode."

Tristan placed it on top of his Duel Disk. Black Stego appeared on Tristan's side of the field. (1,200/2,000)

"Black Stego, attack that set monster with Shadow Plate Smash!" exclaimed Tristan.

Black Stego charged toward the set card and slammed into it. Tea quickly flipped her set card upright on top of her Duel Disk. Skelengel appeared next to Shining Friendship and instantly shattered into pixels. (900/400) Tea moved Skelengel from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"Now, I can draw one card from my deck, " said Tea.

"I place one card facedown, ending my turn, " said Tristan as a facedown card appeared behind Black Stego.

"My move, " said Tea. "I summon Thunder Nyan Nyan in attack mode."

Tea placed Thunder Nyan Nyan on top of her Duel Disk. Thunder Nyan Nyan appeared next to Shining Friendship. (1,900/900)

"Thunder Nyan Nyan, attack Black Stego with Lightning Bolt Cadence!" exclaimed Tea.

Black Stego has a special ability. When it is attacked, it can be switched to defense mode, " said Tristan as he turned Black Stego sideways on top of his Duel Disk.

Black Stego immediately rested on its knees. Thunder Nyan Nyan used her attack to electrocute Black Stego; however, Black Stego used its tail to counter the attack.

Tristan: 7,100

Tea: 7,600

"Shining Friendship, attack Black Stego with Silver Arrow Barrage!" exclaimed Tea.

Shining Friendship used its attack to stab Black Stego, shattering it into pixels. Tristan moved Black Stego from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

"I end my turn, " said Tea.

"My move, " said Tristan as he drew a card. "I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Silver Bow and Arrow."

Mystical Space Typhoon appeared and destroyed Shining Friendship's bow and arrows, returning Shining Friendship's stats to normal. (1,300/1,100)

"I summon Flame Ruler in attack mode, " said Tristan as he placed it on top of his Duel Disk.

A dark-skinned muscular man with wild blue hair, who was wearing a red robe with metallic cuffs, dark blue pants, a dark blue belt with a golden belt buckle and a red cape around the legs, appeared on Tristan's side of the field. (1,500/1,600)

"Flame Ruler, attack Shining Friendship with Royal Inferno Fist!" exclaimed Tristan.

Flame Ruler punched Shining Friendship in the face, shattering it into pixels. Tea moved Shining Friendship from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Tristan: 7,100

Tea: 7,400

"I end my turn, " said Tristan.

"My move, " said Tea as she drew a card. "I set one monster in defense mode."

Tea placed one card facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk. A facedown card positioned sideways appeared next to Thunder Nyan Nyan.

"Thunder Nyan Nyan, attack Flame Ruler with Lightning Bolt Cadence!" exclaimed Tea.

"Guess again. I activate my facedown card, Negate Attack, " said Tristan as a facedown card flipped up.

Thunder Nyan Nyan used her attack to electrocute Flame Ruler; however, Negate Attack's force field dissipated the attack.

"I place one card facedown, ending my turn, " said Tea as a facedown card appeared behind Thunder Nyan Nyan.

"My move, " said Tristan as he drew a card. "Thanks to the special ability of my Flame Ruler, I can sacrifice it to summon a FIRE monster whose level at least seven. Therefore, I sacrifice it to summon Launcher Spider."

Once Tristan moved Flame Ruler from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard, he vanished from the field. Next, he placed Launcher Spider on top of his Duel Disk. A metallic spider with green legs and body, a bronze spherical head, and spikes along its body, which was wielding two rocket launchers on its back, appeared on Tristan's side of the field. (2,200/2,500)

"Launcher Spider, attack Thunder Nyan Nyan with Shock Rocket Attack!" exclaimed Tristan.

Launcher Spider fired several missiles at Thunder Nyan Nyan, shattering her into pixels. Tea moved Thunder Nyan Nyan from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Tristan: 7,100

Tea: 7,100

"I activate my facedown card, Michizure, to repay Launcher Spider back for destroying Thunder Nyan Nyan, " said Tea as a facedown card flipped up.

Michizure's hands appeared below Launcher Spider and dragged Launcher Spider into the field. Tristan moved Launcher Spider from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

"I place two cards facedown, ending my turn, " said Tristan as two facedown cards appeared on Tristan's side of the field.

"My move, " said Tea as she drew a card. "I flip summon my set monster, Fire Sorcerer, allowing me to inflict 800 points of damage by removing two cards from my hand from play."

Tea flipped her set card upright on top of her Duel Disk. Fire Sorcerer appeared on Tea's side of the field. (1,000/1,500) Tea randomly moved Dark Magic Attack and Breath of Light and kept them separate from her Duel Disk.

"Fire Sorcerer, attack Tristan's Life Points directly with Pyro Scatter Attack!" exclaimed Tea.

Fire Sorcerer used her effect attack to singe Tristan, causing him to twitch.

Tristan: 6,300

Tea: 7,100

"I play Harpie's Feather Duster, " said Tea as violent winds appeared and destroyed Tristan's facedown cards. "I sacrifice Fire Sorcerer to summon Dark Magician Girl."

Once Tea moved Fire Sorcerer from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard, she vanished from the field. Next, she placed Dark Magician Girl on top of her Duel Disk. Dark Magician Girl appeared on Tea's side of the field. (2,000/700)

"Dark Magician Girl, attack Tristan's Life Points directly with Dark Burning Attack!" exclaimed Tea.

Dark Magician Girl used her attack to blast Tristan, causing him to twitch.

Tristan: 4,300

Tea: 7,100

"I end my turn, " said Tea.

"My move, " said Tristan as he drew a card. "I play Cost Down."

Tristan discarded Machine Duplication to his Graveyard.

"I now summon Swamp Battleguard in attack mode, " said Tristan as he placed it on top of his Duel Disk.

Swamp Battleguard appeared on Tristan's side of the field. (1,800/1,500)

"Next, I play Monster Reborn to bring back Lava Battleguard from my Graveyard, where I sent it via Graceful Charity, " said Tristan as he moved it from his Graveyard to the top of his Duel Disk.

A red-skinned version of Swamp Battleguard, which was wearing a brown loincloth and was wielding a mace, appeared next to Swamp Battleguard. (1,550/1,800)

"Swamp Battleguard and Lava Battleguard both had special abilities. Swamp Battleguard's attack strength increases by 500 points for each Lava Battleguard on my side of the field. Likewise, Lava Battleguard's attack strength increases by 500 points for each Swamp Battleguard on my side of the field, " said Tristan. "Currently, there is one of each."

Swamp Battleguard's attack strength changed. (2,300/1,500) Lava Battleguard's attack strength changed. (2,050/1,800)

"Lava Battleguard, attack Dark Magician Girl with Magma Mace Crush!" exclaimed Tristan.

Lava Battleguard used its mace to slam Dark Magician Girl, shattering her into pixels. Tea moved Dark Magician Girl from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Tristan: 4,300

Tea: 7,050

"Swamp Battleguard, attack Tea's Life Points directly with Marsh Mace Attack!" exclaimed Tristan.

Swamp Battleguard used its attack to swipe Tea, causing her to twitch.

Tristan: 4,300

Tea: 4,750

"I place one card facedown, ending my turn, " said Tristan as a facedown card appeared behind Lava Battleguard.

"My move, " said Tea as she drew a card. "I set one monster in defense mode and place one card facedown."

Tea placed one card facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk. A facedown card positioned sideways appeared on Tea's side of the field. Another facedown card appeared behind the set monster.

"I end my turn, " said Tea.

"My move, " said Tristan as he drew a card. "I activate Robotic Knight's deckmaster ability, which is called Final Artillery. I can now inflict 500 points of damage to your Life Points by discarding one Machine-type monster."

Tristan discarded Gadget Soldier to his Graveyard. Suddenly, an energy beam came from his Graveyard and struck Tea, causing her to twitch.

Tristan: 4,300

Tea: 4,250

"Lava Battleguard, attack that set monster with Magma Mace Crush!" exclaimed Tristan.

Lava Battleguard used its attack to smash the set card. Tea flipped her set card upright on top of her Duel Disk. Cyber Jar appeared on Tea's side of the field, sucked up both Lava Battleguard and Swamp Battleguard, and self-destructed. (900/900) Tea moved Cyber Jar from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard while Tristan moved both Swamp Battleguard and Lava Battleguard from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard. They drew five cards and showed them to each other.

"I set one monster in defense mode and summon Kinetic Soldier in attack mode, " said Tristan as he placed one card facedown and sideways and another card upright on top of his Duel Disk.

Kinetic Soldier appeared on Tristan's side of the field. (1,350/1,800) A facedown card positioned sideways appeared next to Kinetic Soldier.

"I set two monsters in defense mode, " said Tea as she placed two cards facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk.

Two facedown cards positioned sideways appeared next to each other.

"Kinetic Soldier, attack the far left set monster with Energized Static Laser!" exclaimed Tristan.

Kinetic Soldier used its attack to blast Tea's far left set card. Tea quickly flipped that set card upright on top of her Duel Disk. Iron Blacksmith Kotetsu appeared next to a set monster and shattered into pixels. (500/500) Tea moved Iron Blacksmith Kotetsu from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"I can now grab Elf's Light from my deck, " said Tea as she pulled her deck out of her Duel Disk.

Tea searched through her deck, found and showed Elf's Light to Tristan, and returned her deck to her Duel Disk.

"I end my turn, " said Tristan.

"My move, " said Tea as she drew a card. "I play Cost Down, so I can summon Dark Witch in attack mode."

Tea discarded Petit Angel to her Graveyard. Next, she placed Dark Witch on top of her Duel Disk. Dark Witch appeared on Tea's side of the field. (1,800/1,700)

"Next, I flip summon my set monster, which is Freya, Spirit of Victory, " said Tea as she flipped her set card upright on top of her Duel Disk.

A young girl with blue hair, a rose in her hair, and light rings around her hands and feet, who was wearing a dark blue shirt, skirt, shoes, and fingerless gloves and was wielding red pom-poms, appeared on Tea's side of the field. (100/100)

"Freya, Spirit of Victory, has a special ability. She increases the stats of all Fairy-type monsters on my side of the field by 400 points, " said Tea.

Dark Witch's stats changed. (2,200/2,100) The stats of Freya, Spirit of Victory, changed. (500/500)

"Finally, I equip Freya, Spirit of Victory, with Elf's Light, " said Tea.

A brilliant white glow suddenly came from Freya, Spirit of Victory, changing her stats. (900/300)

"I activate my deckmaster's ability again, " said Tea.

The attack strength of Freya, Spirit of Victory, changed. (1,400/300)

"Dark Witch, attack Kinetic Soldier with Soaring Spear Strike!" exclaimed Tea.

Dark Witch used her attack to stab Kinetic Soldier, shattering it into pixels. Tristan moved Kinetic Soldier from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

Tristan: 3,450

Tea: 4,250

"Freya, Spirit of Victory, attack that set monster with Victorious Kick!" exclaimed Tea.

Freya, Spirit of Victory, somersaulted toward the set card and slammed into it. Tristan quickly flipped his set card upright on top of his Duel Disk. Sangan appeared on Tristan's side of the field and instantly shattered into pixels. (1,000/600) Tristan moved Sangan from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

"Now, I can grab a monster from my deck with an attack strength of at most 1,500 points, " said Tristan as he pulled his deck out of his Duel Disk.

Tristan searched through his deck, found and showed Robolady to Tea, and shuffled and returned his deck to his Duel Disk.

"I end my turn, " said Tea. "By the way, Freya, Spirit of Victory has another ability. As long as there is at least one other Fairy-type monster on my side of the field, she can't be attacked."

"My move, " said Tristan as he drew a card. "I play Monster Reincarnation."

Tristan discarded Thunder Kid and retrieved a monster from his Graveyard.

"Next, I play the Magic card, Power Bond, " said Tristan. "This card acts like Polymerization; however, it can only be used to summon Machine-type Fusion monsters and to double their attack strengths. Therefore, I combine Roboyarou and Robolady to summon Super Roboyarou."

Tristan discarded all three cards to his Graveyard and moved a card from his Fusion deck to the top of his Duel Disk. Super Roboyarou appeared on Tristan's side of the field with his attack strength changed. (2,400/500)

"Next, I play Change of Heart to take control of Dark Witch, " said Tristan.

Tea moved Dark Witch from the top of her Duel Disk and gave her to Tristan, whom placed her on top of his Duel Disk. Dark Witch quickly moved next to Super Roboyarou with its stats returned to normal. (1,800/1,700)

"Dark Witch, attack Freya, Spirit of Victory, with Soaring Spear Strike!" exclaimed Tristan.

"Hold it right there. I activate my facedown card, Call of the Haunted, to bring back Shining Friendship, " said Tea as a facedown card flipped up on her side of the field.

"Sorry, but I counter with my facedown card, Trap Jammer, " said Tristan as a facedown card flipped up on his side of the field.

Call of the Haunted shattered into pixels. Dark Witch used her attack to stab Freya, Spirit of Victory, shattering her into pixels. Tea moved Freya, Spirit of Victory, from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Tristan: 3,450

Tea: 3,850

"Super Roboyarou, attack Tea's Life Points directly with Iron Lance Attack!" exclaimed Tristan.

Super Roboyarou used his lance to swipe Tea, causing her to twitch.

Tristan: 3,450

Tea: 1,450

"I end my turn, " said Tristan. "By the way, Power Bond has a nasty side effect. At the end of my turn, Battle Damage equal to the Fusion monster's original attack strength is inflicted to me."

Suddenly, a light beam came from Super Roboyarou and hit Tristan, causing him to twitch.

Tristan: 2,250

Tea: 1,450

Tristan moved Dark Witch from the top of his Duel Disk and gave her back to Tea, whom placed her on top of her Duel Disk. Dark Witch quickly returned to Tea's side of the field. (1,800/1,700)

"My move, " said Tea. "I play Graceful Charity."

Tea drew three cards from my deck and discarded two of them to her Graveyard.

"I set one monster in defense mode and switch Dark Witch into defense mode, " said Tea as she placed one card facedown and sideways and turned Dark Witch sideways on top of her Duel Disk.

Dark Witch got on her knees and rested with her arms crossed. A facedown card positioned sideways appeared next to Dark Witch.

"I end my turn, " said Tea.

"My move, " said Tristan as he drew a card. "I place one card facedown."

A facedown card appeared behind Super Roboyarou.

"Super Roboyarou, attack Dark Witch with Iron Lance Assault!" exclaimed Tristan.

Super Roboyarou used his attack to swipe Dark Witch, shattering her into pixels. Tea moved Dark Witch from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"I end my turn, " said Tristan.

"My move, " said Tea as she drew a card. "I flip summon my set monster, which is Magician of Faith."

Tea turned her set card upright on top of her Duel Disk. Magician of Faith appeared on Tea's side of the field. (300/400)

"Now, I can get Elf's Light back from my Graveyard, " said Tea as she grabbed and showed it to Tristan. "Next, I play Premature Burial to bring back Seiyaryu, a monster I discarded via Graceful Charity."

Tristan: 2,250

Tea: 0650

Tea moved Seiyaryu from her Graveyard to the top of her Duel Disk. Seiyaryu appeared next to Magician of Faith. (2,500/2,300)

"Since Premature Burial is equipped to Seiyaryu, my deckmaster's ability activates, " said Tea.

Seiyaryu's attack strength changed. (3,000/2,300)

"Next, I play Offerings to the Doomed to destroy Super Roboyarou, " said Tea.

"Not so fast. I activate my facedown card, Rare Metalmorph, " said Tristan as a facedown card flipped up. "This card not only increases a Machine-type monster's attack strength by 500 points, but also protects it once from targeting cards like Offerings to the Doomed. Therefore, Super Roboyarou is going nowhere."

Super Roboyarou's attack strength changed. (2,900/5000)

"I summon Ancient Elf in attack mode and equip him with Elf's Light, " said Tea ass she placed him on top of her Duel Disk.

Ancient Elf appeared next to Seiyaryu with a brilliant glow surrounding him, changing his stats. (1,850/1,000)

"My deckmaster's ability activate one last time, " said Tea.

Ancient Elf's attack strength changed. (2,350/1,000)

"Seiyaryu, attack Super Roboyarou with Mystical Flare Blast!" exclaimed Tea.

Seiyaryu used its attack to incinerate Super Roboyarou. Tristan moved Super Roboyarou from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

Tristan: 2,150

Tea: 0650

"Ancient Elf, end this duel with Historic Scepter Blast!" exclaimed Tea.

Ancient Elf used his attack to blast Tristan, causing him to fall to his knees.

Tristan: 0000

Tea: 0650

The monsters and the field instantly vanished. Every card remaining on the Duel Disks were removed and were placed back into Tea's and Tristan's decks.

"Proceeding to the next round, we have Ms. Tea Gardner, " said Rose as the crowd applauded and cheered.

"You've really come a long way since Hell's Fury, " said Tristan as he shook Tea's hand.

"Thanks. It seems that you have improved since the last time we dueled, " said Tea as she shook Tristan's hand.

They immediately headed offstage. Suddenly, Jasmine reappeared on the stage without the remote control in her hand.

"Since there are only two competitors left, we will no longer use the monitor, " said Jasmine. "Our final pairing for this part of the tournament will be Alex Afton and Courtney Fletcher. Would you two come forward?"

"Courtney is a tough duelist and made it all the way to the final round of the Hell's Fury tournament. I must be very careful of her cards, " said Alex.

"I may respect Alex as a duelist; however, I can't hold anything back when I duel him, " said Courtney.

.

_**Deckmaster Abilities**_

_Maha Vailo - Deep Meditation: This ability can only be activated when a monster on your side of the field is equipped with a card. For each card equipped to that monster, its attack strength increases by 500 points. If you use this effect, skip your next Draw Phase._

_Robotic Knight - Final Artillery: Once per turn, discard one Machine-type monster to inflict 500 points of direct damage to your opponent's Life Points._


	17. Better Dueling Through Chemistry

**Legal Disclaimer**: _This story follows the same rules as "Rise of the Deckmasters".__Alex Afton __and any physical descriptions associated with him are __the properties of sm-candy. Courtney Fletcher and any physical descriptions associated with her are mine and can't be used without my permission. _

**Battle Between The Sexes**

Chapter 17: Better Dueling Through Chemistry

Alex and Courtney stood up and headed toward the stage. Within minutes, they arrived on opposite sides of the stage.

"Are you two ready to duel?" asked Jasmine.

"Most definitely, " said Alex.

"Let's do this, " said Courtney

"Choose your deckmaster, and you may begin, " said Jasmine as Alex and Courtney pulled their decks out of their Duel Disks.

They searched through their decks and found their monsters.

"I choose Homunculus the Alchemic Being as my deckmaster, " said Courtney.

"I choose Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch as my deckmaster, " said Alex.

Alex and Courtney exchanged, shuffled, and cut their decks. They quickly gave their decks back to each other and placed them back into their Duel Disks.

"Let's duel!" they both exclaimed.

Their Duel Disks activated and moved into position. Courtney and Alex pressed blue buttons on their Duel Disks. The left edge slots immediately opened up. Courtney placed Homunculus the Alchemic Being on her slot while Alex placed Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch on his slot. Afterwards, they both closed up. First, Homunculus the Alchemic Being appeared next to Courtney. (1,600/1,600) Next, a humanoid creature, who was wearing a full red suit of armor with gold trim down the chest plate and blue cloth along the legs, appeared next to Alex. (2,400/1,000) They both drew five cards.

Courtney: 8,000

Alex: 8,000

"I'll go first, " said Courtney as she drew a sixth card. "I summon Water Magician in attack mode."

Courtney placed her on top of her Duel Disk. Water Magician appeared on Courtney's side of the field. (1,400/1,000)

"I place one card facedown, ending my turn, " said Courtney as a facedown card appeared behind Water Magician.

"My move, " said Alex as he drew a sixth card. "I summon Solar Flare Dragon in attack mode."

Alex placed it on top of his Duel Disk. Solar Flare Dragon appeared on Alex's side of the field. (1,500/1,000)

"Solar Flare Dragon, attack Water Magician with Sunlight Flare Attack!" exclaimed Alex.

Solar Flare Dragon blew a column of orange-colored fire at Water Magician, incinerating her. Courtney moved Water Magician from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Courtney: 7,900

Alex: 8,000

"I place one card facedown, ending my turn, " said Alex as a facedown card appeared behind Solar Flare Dragon. "Don't forget Solar Flare Dragon inflicts 500 points of damage to you once I end my turn."

"No problem, " said Courtney.

"Solar Flare Dragon, attack Courtney's Life Points with Ember Flash Attack!" exclaimed Alex.

Solar Flare Dragon used its effect attack to singe Courtney, causing her to twitch.

Courtney: 7,400

Alex: 8,000

"My move, " said Courtney as she drew a card. "I summon Oxygeddon in attack mode."

Courtney placed it on top of her Duel Disk. Oxygeddon appeared on Courtney's side of the field. (1,800/800)

"Oxygeddon, attack Solar Flare Dragon with Vapor Stream!" exclaimed Courtney.

Oxygeddon used its attack to blast Solar Flare Dragon, shattering it into pixels. Alex moved Solar Flare Dragon from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

Courtney: 7,400

Alex: 7,700

"I end my turn, " said Courtney.

"My move, " said Alex as he drew a card. "I set one monster in defense mode and place one card facedown."

Alex placed one card facedown and sideways on top of his Duel Disk. A facedown card positioned sideways appeared on Alex's side of the field. Another facedown card appeared behind the set monster.

"I end my turn, " said Alex.

"My move, " said Courtney as she drew a card. "I summon Hydrogeddon in attack mode."

Courtney placed it on top of her Duel Disk. Hydrogeddon appeared next to Oxygeddon. (1,600/1,800)

"Hydrogeddon, attack that set monster with Hydro Gust!" exclaimed Courtney.

Hydrogeddon used its attack to blast the set card. Alex flipped his set card upright on top of his Duel Disk. UFO Turtle appeared on Alex's side of the field and shattered into pixels. (1,400/1,200)

"Now, I can special summon Tenkabito Shien in attack mode, " said Alex as he pulled his deck out of his Duel Disk.

Alex searched through his deck, found and showed Tenkabito Shien to Courtney, shuffled and returned his deck to his Duel Disk, and placed Tenkabito Shien on top of his Duel Disk. Tenkabito Shien appeared on Alex's side of the field. (1,500/1,000)

"Since Hydrogeddon destroyed UFO Turtle, I can summon another one to the field, " said Courtney as she pulled her deck out of her Duel Disk.

Courtney searched through her deck, found and placed Hydrogeddon on top of her Duel Disk, and returned her deck to her Duel Disk. A second Hydrogeddon appeared next to Oxygeddon. (1,600/1,000)

"Oxygeddon, attack Tenkabito Shien with Vapor Stream!" exclaimed Courtney.

"Sorry, but I activate one of my facedown cards, Negate Attack, " said Alex as a facedown card flipped up.

Oxygeddon used its attack to blast Tenkabito Shien; however, Negate Attack's force field dissipated the attack.

"I end my turn, " said Courtney.

"My move, " said Alex as he drew a card. "I sacrifice Tenkabito Shien to summon Firewing Pegasus."

Once Alex moved Tenkabito Shien from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard, he vanished from the field. Next, he placed Firewing Pegasus on top of her Duel Disk. Firewing Pegasus appeared on Alex's side of the field. (2,250/1,800)

"I activate Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch's deckmaster ability, which is called Sudden Eruption, " said Alex. "I can only activate it when I Tribute Summon a monster. You must randomly discard one card from your hand."

"No problem, " said Courtney as she randomly discarded Bio-Mage from her hand.

"There's more to his effect. If the card is a monster, I can inflict damage equal to the level of that monster times 100 points, " said Alex. "Bio-Mage is a level three monster."

An energy beam came from Courtney's Graveyard and struck her, causing her to twitch.

Courtney: 7,100

Alex: 7,700

"Next, I activate my facedown card, Dust Tornado, to destroy that facedown card, " said Alex as a facedown card flipped up.

A tornado appeared and shattered Courtney's facedown card, which was Negate Attack, into pixels. Another facedown card appeared where Dust Tornado was originally.

"Firewing Pegasus, attack the far left Hydrogeddon with Blazing Sky Gallop!" exclaimed Alex.

Firewing Pegasus used its attack to slam the far left Hydrogeddon, shattering it into pixels. Courtney moved Hydrogeddon from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Courtney: 6,450

Alex: 7,700

"I end my turn, " said Alex.

"My move, " said Courtney as she drew a card. "I play Graceful Charity."

Courtney drew three cards from her deck and discarded two of them to her Graveyard.

"I play Monster Reborn to bring back Hydrogeddon, " said Courtney as she moved Hydrogeddon from her Graveyard to the top of her Duel Disk.

The second Hydrogeddon reappeared next to its twin. (1,600/1,000)

"Next, I play Bonding - H2O, allowing me to sacrifice the two Hydrogeddons and the one Oxygeddon on my side of the field to special summon Water Dragon from my hand, " said Courtney.

Once Courtney moved all three monsters from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard, they vanished from the field. Next, she placed Water Dragon on top of her Duel Disk. Water Dragon appeared on Courtney's side of the field. (2,800/2,600)

"When Water Dragon is face-up on the field, the attack strengths of all FIRE or Pyro-type monsters decrease to zero, " said Courtney.

Firewing Pegasus' attack strength changed. (0/1,800)

"Water Dragon, attack Firewing Pegasus with Tidal Blast!" exclaimed Courtney.

"I activate my facedown card, Backfire, allowing me to inflict 500 points of damage each time a FIRE monster is destroyed on my side of the field, " said Alex as a facedown card flipped up.

Water Dragon used its attack to drench Firewing Pegasus, shattering it into pixels. Alex moved Firewing Pegasus from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

Courtney: 6,450

Alex: 4,900

Suddenly, an energy beam came from Alex's Graveyard and struck Courtney, causing her to twitch.

Courtney: 5,950

Alex: 4,900

"I place one card facedown, ending my turn, " said Courtney as a facedown card appeared behind Water Dragon.

"My move, " said Alex as he drew a card. "I summon Marauding Captain in attack mode."

Alex placed him on top of his Duel Disk. A blond man, who was wearing a teal suit of armor with gold trim and a red cape and was wielding a long sword and a broadsword appeared on Alex's side of the field. (1,200/400)

"Thanks to Marauding Captain's special ability, I can special summon a monster, whose level is at most four from my hand, " said Alex. "Therefore, I summon Dark Elf in attack mode."

Alex placed her on top of his Duel Disk. Dark Elf appeared next to Marauding Captain. (2,000/800)

"I place two cards facedown, ending my turn, " said Alex as two facedown cards appeared behind Marauding Captain.

"My move, " said Courtney as she drew a card. "I set one monster in defense mode."

Courtney placed one card facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk. A facedown card positioned sideways appeared next to Water Dragon.

"I activate Homunculus the Alchemic Being's deckmaster ability, which is called Natural Transmutation, " said Courtney. "Once during my turn, I can change the attribute of one face-up monster on the field. All I have to do is remove one card from my hand from play."

Courtney took DNA Transplant from her hand and kept it separate from her Duel Disk.

"I choose to change Dark Elf's attribute to FIRE, " said Courtney as Dark Elf gave off a reddish glow. "Since Dark Elf is now a creature of FIRE, she is affected by Water Dragon's special ability."

Dark Elf's attack strength changed. (0/800)

"Water Dragon, attack Dark Elf with Tidal Blast!" exclaimed Courtney.

"Not so fast. I activate one of my facedown cards, Dimension Wall, shifting the Battle Damage I received from Water Dragon to your Life Points instead, " said Alex as a facedown card flipped up.

Water Dragon used its attack to drench Dark Elf, shattering her into pixels. Alex moved Dark Elf from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

Courtney: 3,150

Alex: 4,900

"Thanks to you, Backfire activates again, " said Alex.

An energy beam came from Alex's Graveyard and struck Courtney, causing her to twitch.

Courtney: 2,650

Alex: 4,900

"I end my turn, " said Courtney.

"My move, " said Alex as he drew a card. "I summon Injection Fairy Lily in attack mode."

Alex placed her on top of his Duel Disk. Injection Fairy Lily appeared next to Marauding Captain. (400/1,500)

"I activate my facedown card, Life Absorbing Machine, " said Alex.

A facedown card flipped up on Alex's side of the field.

"Injection Fairy Lily, attack Water Dragon with Needle Rocket Attack!" exclaimed Alex.

Courtney: 2,650

Alex: 2,900

Injection Fairy Lily's attack strength changed. (3,400/1,500) Injection Fairy Lily used her attack to stab Water Dragon, shattering it into pixels. Courtney moved Water Dragon from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Courtney: 2,050

Alex: 2,900

"When Water Dragon is destroyed, I can special summon two Hydrogeddons and one Oxygeddon from my Graveyard, " said Courtney as she moved three cards from her Graveyard to the top of her Duel Disk. Two Hydrogeddons appeared next to the set monster. (1,600/1,800) Oxygeddon appeared next to a Hydrogeddon. (1,800/800)

"Marauding Captain, attack that set monster with Invading Blade Strike!" exclaimed Alex.

Marauding Captain used his sword to slice the set card. Courtney quickly flipped her set card upright on top of her Duel Disk. Batteryman D appeared next to Hydrogeddon and countered the attack. (0/1,900)

Courtney: 2,050

Alex: 2,200

"I end my turn, " said Alex.

"My move, " said Courtney as she drew a card. "I sacrifice Batteryman D to summon Super - Electromagnetic Voltech Dragon in attack mode."

Once Courtney moved Batteryman D from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard, it vanished from the field. Next, she placed Super - Electromagnetic Voltech Dragon on top of her Duel Disk. Super - Electromagnetic Voltech Dragon appeared next to Hydrogeddon. (2,400/1,000)

"Super - Electromagnetic Voltech Dragon, attack Marauding Captain with Lightning Storm Blaze!" exclaimed Courtney.

"I don't think so. I activate my facedown card, Sakuretsu Armor, " said Alex as a facedown card flipped up.

"Super - Electromagnetic Voltech Dragon has three special abilities dependent on which Batteryman was used to summon it. Since Batteryman D was used, Super - Electromagnetic Voltech Dragon can negate one Magic or Trap card on the field that targets it, " said Courtney. "Therefore, Sakuretsu Armor is useless."

Sakuretsu Armor shattered into pixels. Super - Electromagnetic Voltech Dragon used its attack to electrocute Marauding Captain, shattering him into pixels. Alex moved Marauding Captain from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

Courtney: 2,050

Alex: 1,000

"I switch both Hydrogeddons and Oxygeddon into defense mode, ending my turn, " said Courtney as she turned three cards sideways on top of her Duel Disk.

Both Hydrogeddons and Oxygeddon rested on their knees.

"My move, " said Alex as he drew a card.

Courtney: 2,050

Alex: 2,000

"I switch Injection Fairy Lily to defense mode, " said Alex as he turned her sideways on top of his Duel Disk.

Injection Fairy Lily rested on her knees with her arms crossed.

"Next, I play Monster Reborn to bring back Firewing Pegasus, " said Alex as he moved it from his Graveyard to the top of his Duel Disk.

Firewing Pegasus reappeared next to Injection Fairy Lily. (2,250/1.800)

"Finally, I summon Little Chimera in attack mode, " said Alex as he placed it on top of his Duel Disk.

Little Chimera appeared next to Firewing Pegasus with its attack strength changed. (1,100/500) Firewing Pegasus' attack strength changed. (2,750/1,800) Both Hydrogeddons' attack strength changed. (1,200/1,800)

"Firewing Pegasus, attack Super - Electromagnetic Voltech Dragon with Blazing Sky Gallop!" exclaimed Alex.

Firewing Pegasus used its attack to slam Super - Electromagnetic Voltech Dragon, shattering it into pixels. Courtney moved Super - Electromagnetic Voltech Dragon from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Courtney: 1,700

Alex: 2,000

"Little Chimera, attack Oxygeddon with Inferno Pounce!" exclaimed Alex.

"I activate my facedown card, DNA Surgery, allowing me to change every monster on the field into any type of monster I choose, " said Courtney as a facedown card flipped up. "Therefore, I choose Pyro-type."

Every monster was suddenly engulfed in flames. Little Chimera used its attack to slam Oxygeddon, shattering it into pixels. Courtney moved Oxygeddon from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard. Suddenly, two energy beams came from Courtney's Graveyard and struck her and Alex, causing them to twitch.

Courtney: 0900

Alex: 1,200

"Oxygeddon has a special ability. When it is destroyed by a Pyro-type monster, it inflicts 800 points of damage to our Life Points, " said Courtney.

"I end my turn, " said Alex.

"My move, " said Courtney as she drew a card. "I switch both Hydrogeddons to attack mode."

Courtney turned both Hydrogeddons upright on top of her Duel Disk. Both Hydrogeddons returned to attack position.

"Next, I play Swords of Revealing Light, " said Courtney.

Suddenly, light swords rained down on Alex, surrounding him and his monsters.

"Finally, I use my deckmaster's ability to change my far left Hydrogeddon into a creature of FIRE, " said Courtney as she took Batteryman AA from her hand and kept it separate from her Duel Disk.

The far left Hydrogeddon's external flames rose higher, changing its attack strength. (2,100/800)

"Hydrogeddon, attack Little Chimera with Hydro Gust!" exclaimed Courtney.

The far left Hydrogeddon used its attack to blast Little Chimera, shattering it into pixels. Alex moved Little Chimera from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

Courtney: 0900

Alex: 0700

Each monster's attack strength returned to normal.

"Don't forget about Backfire, " said Alex.

An energy beam came from Alex's Graveyard and struck Courtney, causing her to twitch.

Courtney: 0400

Alex: 0700

"Hydrogeddon, attack Injection Fairy Lily with Hydro Gust!" exclaimed Courtney.

The second Hydrogeddon used its attack to blast Injection Fairy Lily, shattering her into pixels. Alex moved Injection Fairy Lily from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

"I end my turn, " said Courtney.

"My move, " said Alex as he drew a card. "I play Giant Trunade, sending all of our Magic and Trap cards back to our hands."

Violent winds appeared and blew DNA Surgery, Swords of Revealing Light, Backfire, and Life Absorbing Machine off the field. The light swords surrounding Alex and Firewing Pegasus and the flames engulfing every monster dissipated.

"Firewing Pegasus, attack Hydrogeddon and end this duel with Blazing Sky Gallop!" exclaimed Alex.

Firewing Pegasus used its attack to slam Hydrogeddon, shattering it into pixels and sending Courtney to her knees.

Courtney: 0000

Alex: 0700

The monsters and the field instantly vanished. Every card remaining on the Duel Disks were removed and were placed back into Alex's and Courtney's decks.

"Proceeding to the next round, we have Mr. Alex Afton, " said Jasmine as the crowd applauded and cheered.

"Thanks for the exciting duel. You definitely pushed me to my limit, " said Courtney as she shook Alex's hand.

"No problem. I can definitely see why you made it to the final round of the Hell's Fury tournament, " said Alex as he shook Courtney's hand.

They immediately headed offstage. Suddenly, Rose and Lily appeared next to Jasmine on the stage.

"May I have everyone's attention please?" asked Rose.

The crowd quieted down and turned toward the stage.

"Congratulations to our quarterfinalists. For you, the next round will begin at nine A. M. tomorrow, " said Lily.

"As for the ones who lost this round, your last chance to stay in the tournament will begin immediately after the quarterfinal matches, " said Jasmine.

_**Deckmaster Abilities**_

_Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch - Sudden Eruption: Whenever you tribute summon a monster, your opponent must randomly discard one card from their hand. If that card is a Monster card, you may inflict damage to your opponent equal to the level of the card times 100 points._

_Homunculus the Alchemic Being - Natural Transmutation: Once during my turn, you can change the attribute of one face-up monster on the field; however, you must remove one card from your hand from play._


	18. The Song of the Sirens

**Legal Disclaimer**: _This story follows the same rules as "Rise of the Deckmasters".__ Casey Harrison and any physical descriptions associated with her are mine and can't be used without my permission. The full explanation of Otohime's deckmaster ability was provided by Santoryuu._

**Battle Between The Sexes**

Chapter 18: The Song of the Sirens

The next morning, everyone had returned to the stadium, and Lily had reappeared on stage.

"Welcome back, ladies and gentleman. It's time to begin the second phase of this tournament, " said Lily.

The crowd immediately quieted down and turned toward the stage.

"Would the winners of the first and second preliminary duels, Johnny Steps and Casey Harrison, please step forward?" asked Lily.

Casey and Johnny Steps stood up and headed toward the stage. Within minutes, they arrived on opposite sides of the stage.

"Ready to duel?" asked Lily.

"Yes, " said Johnny Steps.

"I'm ready, too, " said Casey.

"Time to choose your deckmasters. Remember they can't be the same ones you picked previously, " said Lily as Johnny Steps and Casey pulled their decks out of their Duel Disks.

They searched through their decks and found their monsters.

"I choose Kaiser Glider as my deckmaster, " said Casey.

"I choose Otohime as my deckmaster, " said Johnny Steps.

Casey and Johnny Steps exchanged, shuffled, and cut their decks. They quickly gave their decks back to each other and placed them back into their Duel Disks.

"Let's duel!" they both exclaimed.

Their Duel Disks activated and moved into position. Johnny Steps and Casey pressed blue buttons on their Duel Disks. The left edge slots immediately opened up. Johnny Steps placed Otohime on his slot while Casey placed Kaiser Glider on her slot. Afterwards, they both closed up. First, a young girl with red hair done in a pair of bunny ears, who was wearing a green tube top and a white and gold-trimmed skirt, appeared next to Johnny Steps. (0/100) Next, Kaiser Glider appeared next to Casey. (2,400/2,200) They both drew five cards.

Johnny Steps: 8,000

Casey: 8,000

"I'll go first, " said Johnny Steps as he drew a sixth card. "I summon Water Omotics in attack mode."

Johnny Steps placed her on top of her Duel Disk. Water Omotics appeared on Johnny Steps' side of the field. (1,400/1,200)

"I place two cards facedown, ending my turn, " said Johnny Steps as two facedown cards appeared behind Water Omotics.

"My move, " said Casey as she drew a sixth card. "I summon Takriminos in attack mode."

Casey placed it on top of her Duel Disk. A green reptilian creature with short claws, a short tail, and webbed hands and feet appeared on Casey's side of the field. (1,500/1,200)

"Takriminos, attack Water Omotics with Aquatic Claw Strike!" exclaimed Casey.

Takriminos used its claws to swipe Water Omotics, shattering her into pixels. Johnny Steps moved Water Omotics from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

Johnny Steps: 7,900

Casey: 8,000

"I place one card facedown, ending my turn, " said Casey as a facedown card appeared behind Takriminos.

"My move, " said Johnny Steps. "I summon Thunder Nyan Nyan in attack mode."

Johnny Steps placed her on top of his Duel Disk. Thunder Nyan Nyan appeared on Johnny Steps' side of the field. (1,900/800)

"Thunder Nyan Nyan, attack Takriminos with Lightning Bolt Cadence!" exclaimed Johnny Steps.

Thunder Nyan Nyan used her attack to electrocute Takriminos, shattering it into pixels. Casey moved Takriminos from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Johnny Steps: 7,900

Casey: 7,600

"I activate my facedown card, Call of the Haunted, to bring back Takriminos, " said Casey as a facedown card flipped up on her side of the field.

"Sorry, but I counter that with one of my facedown cards, Dust Tornado, " said Johnny Steps as a facedown card flipped up on his side of the field.

Dust Tornado shattered Call of the Haunted into pixels. A facedown card appeared Dust Tornado was originally.

"I end my turn, " said Johnny Steps.

"My move, " said Casey as she drew a card. "I play Cost Down, so I can set a monster in defense mode."

Casey discarded Unshaven Angler to his Graveyard and placed a card facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk. A facedown card positioned sideways appeared on Casey's side of the field.

"I place one card facedown, ending my turn, " said Casey as a facedown card appeared behind the set monster.

"My move, " said Johnny Steps as he drew a card. "I summon Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands in attack mode."

Johnny Steps placed him on top of his Duel Disk. Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands appeared on Johnny Steps' side of the field. (1,400/1,000)

"Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands allows me to move a Ritual Monster or a Ritual Magic card from my deck to my hand, " said Johnny Steps as he pulled his deck out of his Duel Disk. "Therefore, I choose a Ritual Magic card."

Johnny Steps searched through his deck, found and showed Commencement Dance to Casey, and shuffled and returned his deck to his Duel Disk.

"Thunder Nyan Nyan, attack that set monster with Lightning Bolt Cadence!" exclaimed Johnny Steps.

Thunder Nyan Nyan used her attack to electrocute the set card. Casey quickly flipped her set card upright on top of her Duel Disk. Meteor Dragon, which was resting on its knees with its arms crossed, appeared on Johnny Steps' side of the field and countered the attack. (1,800/2,000)

Johnny Steps: 7,800

Casey: 7,600

"I end my turn, " said Johnny Steps.

"My move, " said Casey as she drew a card. "I play Harpie's Feather Duster."

Violent winds appeared and blew away both of Johnny Steps' facedown cards.

"I play Change of Heart to take control of Thunder Nyan Nyan, " said Casey.

Johnny Steps moved Thunder Nyan Nyan from the top of his Duel Disk and gave her to Casey, whom placed her on top of her Duel Disk. Thunder Nyan Nyan quickly moved to Casey's side of the field; however, once she arrived there, she instantly shattered into pixels.

"Thunder Nyan Nyan has a nasty side effect. She is destroyed when she is on the same side as a non-LIGHT monster, " said Johnny Steps. "Meteor Dragon is a creature of EARTH."

Casey moved Thunder Nyan Nyan from the top of her Duel Disk and gave her back to Johnny Steps, whom placed her into his Graveyard.

"I switch Meteor Dragon to attack mode and summon Lord of D. in attack mode, " said Casey as she turned one card upright and placed another card on top of her Duel Disk.

Meteor Dragon got off its knees and returned to attack position. Lord of D. appeared next to Meteor Dragon. (1,200/1,100)

"Meteor Dragon, attack Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands with Meteorite Charge!" exclaimed Casey.

Meteor Dragon pulled its arms, legs, and head inside its shell and charged into Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands, shattering him into pixels. Johnny Steps moved Manju of the Ten Thousand Hands from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

Johnny Steps: 7,400

Casey: 7,600

"Lord of D., attack Johnny Steps' Life Points directly with Sonic Dragon Blast!" exclaimed Casey.

Lord of D. used his horn to fire a high-pitched sonic blast at Johnny Steps, causing him to twitch.

Johnny Steps: 6,200

Casey: 7,600

"I place one card facedown, ending my turn, " said Casey as a facedown card appeared behind Lord of D.

"My move, " said Johnny Steps as he drew a card. "I play Pot of Greed."

Johnny Steps drew two cards from his deck.

"Next, I play the Ritual Magic card, Commencement Dance, allowing me to summon a monster as long as I sacrifice monsters whose total levels are at most six, " said Johnny Steps. "Therefore, I sacrifice Sonic Maid and The Light - Hex-Sealed Fusion from my hand to summon Performance of Sword in attack mode."

Johnny Steps discarded all three cards to his Graveyard and placed a card on top of his Duel Disk. A woman with long purple hair, who was wearing a brown bikini top and a black skirt and was wielding two blades attached to her wrists, appeared on Johnny Steps' side of the field. (1,950/1,850)

"I set one monster in defense mode and place one card facedown, " said Johnny Steps as he placed one card facedown and sideways on top of his Duel Disk.

A facedown card positioned sideways appeared next to Performance of Sword. Another facedown card appeared behind Performance of Sword.

"Performance of Sword, attack Lord of D. with Encore Sword Strike!" exclaimed Johnny Steps.

Performance of Sword leaped toward Lord of D. and used her blades to slash Lord of D. in quarters, shattering him into pixels. Casey moved Lord of D. from the top of her Duel Disk.

Johnny Steps: 6,200

Casey: 6,850

"I end my turn, " said Johnny Steps.

"My move, " said Casey as she drew a card. "I play Metamorphosis, allowing me to sacrifice Meteor Dragon to special summon Aqua Dragon."

Once Casey moved Meteor Dragon from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard, it vanished from the field. Next, she moved Aqua Dragon from her Fusion Deck to the top of her Duel Disk. An aquamarine dragon with short horns and claws and red eyes, appeared on Casey's side of the field. (2,250/1,900)

"I summon Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness in attack mode, " said Casey as she placed it on top of her Duel Disk.

Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness appeared next to Aqua Dragon. (1,800/1,500)

"Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness, attack that set monster with Dark Water Strike!" exclaimed Casey.

Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness used its attack to swipe the set card. Johnny Steps quickly flipped his set card upright on top of his Duel Disk. Mask of Darkness appeared on Johnny Steps' side of the field and instantly shattered into pixels. (900/400) Johnny Steps moved Mask of Darkness from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

"Now, I can get Negate Attack back, " said Johnny Steps as he grabbed it from his Graveyard and showed it to Casey. "Before you can try anything, I activate my set card, Metalmorph, and equip it to Performance of Sword."

A facedown card flipped up on Johnny Steps' side of the field. A metallic glow surrounded Performance of Sword, changing her stats. (2,250/2,150)

"Aqua Dragon, attack Performance of Sword with Torrential Splash Attack!" exclaimed Casey.

"Not a good idea. Both monsters will be destroyed, " said Johnny Steps.

"I activate Kaiser Glider's deckmaster ability, which is called Physical Sunblock, " said Casey. "I can only activate it when I declare an attack. If my monster and the monster I'm attacking have equal attack strengths, my monster can't be destroyed. The only thing I have to do is pay 500 Life Points."

Aqua Dragon fired a huge column of water at Performance of Sword; however, Performance of Sword countered it. The combination of the two attacks caused an explosion, shattering Performance of Sword into pixels. Johnny Steps moved Performance of Sword from the top of his Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"I place one card facedown, ending my turn, " said Casey as a facedown card appeared behind Aqua Dragon.

"My move, " said Johnny Steps. "I play Fulfillment of the Contract to bring back Performance of Sword.

Johnny Steps: 5,400

Casey: 6,350

"No problem. I set one monster in defense mode and place one card facedown, " said Johnny Steps as he placed one card facedown and sideways on top of his Duel Disk.

A facedown card positioned sideways appeared on Johnny Steps' side of the field. Another facedown card appeared behind the set monster.

"I end my turn, " said Johnny Steps.

"My move, " said Casey as she drew a card. "I'll pay for Imperial Order."

Johnny Steps: 5,400

Casey: 5,650

"Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness, attack that set monster with Dark Water Strike!" exclaimed Casey.

Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness used its attack to swipe the set card. Johnny Steps quickly flipped his set card upright on top of his Duel Disk. Warrior Lady of the Wasteland appeared on Johnny Steps' side of the field and instantly shattered into pixels. (1,100/1,200) Johnny Steps moved Warrior Lady of the Wasteland from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

"Now, I can summon Hibikime from my deck, " said Johnny Steps as he pulled his deck out of his Duel Disk.

Johnny Steps searched through his deck, found and showed Hibikime to Casey, returned his deck to his Duel Disk, and placed Hibikime on top of his Duel Disk. Hibikime appeared on Johnny Steps' side of the field. (1,450/1,000)

"Aqua Dragon, attack Hibikime with Torrential Squall Attack!" exclaimed Casey.

"I activate my facedown card, Negate Attack, " said Johnny Steps as a facedown card flipped up.

Aqua Dragon used its attack to drench Hibikime; however, Negate Attack's force field dissipated the attack.

"I end my turn, " said Casey.

"My move, " said Johnny Steps as he drew a card. "I sacrifice Hibikime to summon Cyber Prima in attack mode."

Once Johnny Steps moved Hibikime from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard, she vanished from the field. Next, he placed Cyber Prima on top of his Duel Disk. Cyber Prima appeared on Johnny Steps' side of the field. (2,300/1,600)

"Cyber Prima, attack Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness with Cyclonic Arm Thrust!" exclaimed Johnny Steps.

Cyber Prima used her attack to sideswipe Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness, shattering it into pixels. Casey moved Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Johnny Steps: 5,400

Casey: 5,150

"I activate Kaiser Glider's second deckmaster ability, which is called Blinding Light, " said Casey. "I can only activate it when one of my monsters is destroyed in battle. It allows me to return one monster on your side of the field to your hand; however, I can't draw on my next turn. Therefore, I choose Cyber Prima."

Once Johnny Steps moved Cyber Prima from the top of his Duel Disk to his hand, she vanished from the field.

"I end my turn, " said Johnny Steps.

"My move, " said Casey. "I won't pay for Imperial Order."

Imperial Order shattered into pixels, and Johnny Steps moved Performance of Sword from his Graveyard to the top of his Duel Disk. Performance of Sword reappeared on Johnny Steps' side of the field. (1,950/1,850)

"I play the Magic card, Salvage, allowing me to moved two WATER monsters, whose attack strength is at most 1,500 points from my Graveyard to my hand, " said Casey as she grabbed Takriminos and Unshaven Angler. "I summon Unshaven Angler in attack mode."

Casey placed it on top of her Duel Disk. A large fish with giant teeth and spikes over its entire body appeared next to Aqua Dragon. (1,500/1,600)

"Finally, I play Umi, " said Casey as she pressed a red button on her Duel Disk.

The right edge slot immediately opened up. Casey placed the card onto the slot. Afterwards, it closed up. Umi's vast ocean appeared on the entire length of the field. Aqua Dragon's stats changed. (2,450/2,300) Unshaven Angler's stats changed. (1,700/1,800)

"Aqua Dragon, attack Performance of Sword with Torrential Squall Attack!" exclaimed Casey.

Aqua Dragon used its attack to drench Performance of Sword, shattering her into pixels. Johnny Steps moved Performance of Sword from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

Johnny Steps: 4,900

Casey: 5,150

"Unshaven Angler, attack Johnny Steps' Life Points directly with Static Splash!" exclaimed Casey.

Unshaven Angler swam toward Johnny Steps and slammed into him, causing him to twitch.

Johnny Steps: 3,200

Casey: 5,150

"I end my turn, " said Casey.

"My move, " said Johnny Steps as he drew a card. "I summon Cyber Tutu in attack mode."

Johnny Steps placed her on top of his Duel Disk. Cyber Tutu appeared on Johnny Steps' side of the field. (1,000/800)

"Next, I play The A. Forces, changing Cyber Tutu's attack strength because it's a Warrior-type monster, " said Johnny Steps.

Cyber Tutu's attack strength changed. (1,200/800)

"Since both of your monsters are in attack mode and are stronger than mine is, Cyber Tutu's special ability allows her to attack your Life Points directly, " said Johnny Steps.

"No problem, " said Corey.

"Cyber Tutu, attack Casey's Life Points directly with Pounding Pirouette!" exclaimed Johnny Steps.

"I activate my facedown card, Tornado Wall, to decrease any battle damage I receive to zero, " said Casey as a facedown card flipped up.

Cyber Tutu jumped over Casey's monsters and used her attack to slam Casey; however, several waterspouts surrounded Johnny Steps and his monsters and dissipated the attack.

"I place one card facedown, ending my turn, " said Johnny Steps as a facedown card appeared behind Cyber Tutu.

"My move, " said Casey as she drew a card. "I play Pot of Greed."

Casey drew two cards from her deck.

"Since Unshaven Angler acts as two monsters when sacrificed, I sacrifice it to summon Levia-Dragon - Daedalus, " said Casey.

Once Casey moved Unshaven Angler from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard, it vanished from the field. Next, she placed Levia-Dragon - Daedalus on top of her Duel Disk. A dark blue serpentine creature with short arms and legs, a red fin, and a purple underbelly, appeared next to Aqua Dragon with its stats changed. (2,800/1,700)

"Levia-Dragon - Daedalus, attack Cyber Tutu with Sonar Laser Blast!" exclaimed Casey.

"Not so easy. I activate my facedown card, Waboku, " said Johnny Steps as a facedown card flipped up.

Levia-Dragon - Daedalus fired a column of blue energy from its mouth at Cyber Tutu but was unable to destroy her.

"I end my turn, " said Casey.

"My move, " Johnny Steps as he drew a card. "I summon Etoile Cyber in attack mode."

Johnny Steps placed her on top of his Duel Disk. Etoile Cyber appeared next to Cyber Tutu with her attack strength changed. (1,600/1,600) Cyber Tutu's attack strength changed. (1,400/800)

"Next, I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Umi, " said Johnny Steps as a black tornado appeared and shattered the ocean into pixels.

The right edge slot reopened. Corey retrieved Umi and discarded it into the Graveyard. Each monster' stats returned to normal. Suddenly, Tornado Wall shattered into pixels.

"What happened to Tornado Wall?" asked Johnny Steps.

"That's the drawback of Tornado Wall. When Umi is destroyed, Tornado Wall is destroyed, Tornado Wall is destroyed also, " said Casey.

"Cyber Tutu, attack Casey's Life Points directly with Pounding Pirouette!" exclaimed Johnny Steps.

Cyber Tutu jumped over Casey's monsters and used her attack to slam Casey, causing her to twitch.

Johnny Steps: 3,200

Casey: 3,750

"I activate Otohime's deckmaster ability, which is called Dance of Delusion, " said Johnny Steps. "By discarding one card from my hand, I can change the battle position of one of your face-up monsters. Therefore, I switch Levia-Dragon - Daedalus to defense mode."

Johnny Steps discarded Cyber Prima to his Graveyard. Casey Levia-Dragon - Daedalus sideways on top of her Duel Disk. Levia-Dragon - Daedalus rested with its arms crossed.

"Etoile Cyber, attack Levia-Dragon - Daedalus with Rhythmic Tornado Kick!" exclaimed Johnny Steps.

Etoile Cyber used her attack to dropkick Levia-Dragon - Daedalus, shattering it into pixels. Casey moved Levia-Dragon - Daedalus from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"I place one card facedown, ending my turn, " said Johnny Steps as a facedown card appeared behind Etoile Cyber.

"My move, " said Casey as she drew a card. "I summon Masked Dragon in attack mode."

Casey placed it on top of her Duel Disk. Masked Dragon appeared next to Aqua Dragon. (1,400/1,100)

"Masked Dragon, attack Cyber Tutu with Hidden Inferno Blast!" exclaimed Casey.

Masked Dragon used its attack to incinerate Cyber Tutu; however, Cyber Tutu countered it. The combination of the two attacks caused an explosion, shattering both monsters into pixels. They both moved their monsters from the top of their Duel Disks to their Graveyard.

"Now, I can special summon Divine Dragon - Excelion from my deck, " said Casey as she pulled her deck out of her Duel Disk.

Casey searched through her deck, found and showed Divine Dragon - Excelion to Johnny Steps, shuffled and returned her deck to her Duel Disk, and placed Divine Dragon - Excelion on top of her Duel Disk. Divine Dragon - Excelion appeared next to Aqua Dragon. (1,500/800) Etoile Cyber's attack strength changed. (1,400/1,600)

"Divine Dragon - Excelion, attack Etoile Cyber with Spiritual Energy Blaze!" exclaimed Casey.

Divine Dragon - Excelion used its attack to incinerate Etoile Cyber. Johnny Steps moved Etoile Cyber from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

Johnny Steps: 3,100

Casey: 3,750

"Aqua Dragon, attack Johnny Steps' Life Points directly with Torrential Squall Attack!" exclaimed Casey.

"I don't think so. I activate my facedown card, Magic Cylinder, " said Johnny Steps as a facedown card flipped up.

Aqua Dragon used its attack to drench Johnny Steps; however, Magic Cylinder negated the attack and released it toward Casey as a blue energy blast, causing her to twitch.

Johnny Steps: 3,100

Casey: 1,500

"I end my turn, " said Casey.

"My move, " said Johnny Steps as he drew a card. "I play Premature Burial to bring back Cyber Prima."

Johnny Steps: 2,300

Casey: 1,500

Johnny Steps moved Cyber Prima from his Graveyard to the top of his Duel Disk. Cyber Prima reappeared on Johnny Steps' side of the field with its attack strength changed. (2,500/1,600)

"Cyber Prima, attack Divine Dragon - Excelion with Cyclonic Arm Thrust!" exclaimed Johnny Steps.

Cyber Prima used her attack to sideswipe Divine Dragon - Excelion, shattering it into pixels. Casey moved Divine Dragon - Excelion from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Johnny Steps: 2,300

Casey: 0500

"I end my turn, " said Johnny Steps.

"My move, " said Casey as she drew a card. "I play Monster Reborn to bring back Levia-Dragon - Daedalus."

Casey moved Levia-Dragon - Daedalus from her Graveyard to the top of her Duel Disk. Levia-Dragon - Daedalus reappeared next to Aqua Dragon (2,600/1,500)

"Levia-Dragon - Daedalus, attack Cyber Prima with Sonar Laser Blast!" exclaimed Casey.

Levia-Dragon - Daedalus used its attack to blast Cyber Prima, shattering her to pixels. Johnny Steps moved Cyber Prima from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

Johnny Steps: 2,200

Casey: 0500

"Aqua Dragon, end this duel with Torrential Squall Attack!" exclaimed Casey.

Aqua Dragon used its attack to drench Johnny Steps, causing him to fall to his knees.

Johnny Steps: 0000

Casey: 0500

The monsters and the field instantly vanished. Every card remaining on the Duel Disks were removed and were placed back into Johnny Steps' and Casey's decks.

"Proceeding to the next round, we have Ms. Casey Harrison, " said Lily as the crowd applauded and shouted.

"You're pretty good. I hope we can face each other again before this tournament ends, " said Casey as she shook Johnny Steps's hand.

"Same here. That Levia-Dragon - Daedalus was the toughest monster I have ever faced, " said Johnny Steps as he shook Casey's hand.

They immediately headed offstage. Suddenly, Rose appeared onstage next to Lily.

"Our next duel will be between Terrance Lane and Renee Maxime, " said Rose. "Would you two come forward?"

"Knights and dinosaurs should make this an interesting duel, " said Terrance.

"I must play my best cards and use my best strategies because Terrance is an impressive duelist, " said Renee.

_**Deckmaster Abilities**_

_Kaiser Glider - 1. Physical Sunblock: This ability can only be activated when you declare an attack. Pay 500 Life Points. Your monster is not destroyed as a result of Battle when this card battles with a monster with the same attack strength. _

_Kaiser Glider - 2. Blinding Light: This ability can be only activated it when one of your monsters is destroyed in battle. Skip your next Draw Phase to return one monster on the field to its owner's hand._

_Otohime - Dance of Delusion: Once per turn, discard one card from your hand to change the battle position of one of your opponent's face-up monsters._


	19. Reliving the Past

**Legal Disclaimer**: _This story follows the same rules as "Rise of the Deckmasters". Renee Maxime and any physical descriptions associated with her are the properties of sm-candy. The full description of Black Tyranno's deckmaster ability was suggested by sm-candy._

**Battle Between The Sexes**

Chapter 19: Reliving the Past

Terrance and Renee stood up and headed toward the stage. Within minutes, they arrived on opposite sides of the stage.

"Are you two ready to duel?" asked Rose.

"I'm ready, " said Renee.

"Me, too, " said Terrance.

"Choose your deckmaster, and you may begin, " said Rose as Terrance and Renee took their decks out of their Duel Disks.

They searched through their decks and found their monsters.

"I choose Black Tyranno as my deckmaster, " said Renee.

"I choose Ghost Knight of Jackal as my deckmaster, " said Terrance.

Renee and Terrance exchanged, shuffled, and cut their decks. They quickly gave their decks back to each other and placed them back into their Duel Disks.

"Let's duel!" they both exclaimed.

Their Duel Disks activated and moved into position. Renee and Terrance pressed blue buttons on their Duel Disks. The left edge slots immediately opened up. Renee placed Black Tyranno on her slot while Terrance placed Ghost Knight of Jackal on his slot. Afterwards, they both closed up. First, a large tyrannosaurus rex with black skin, sharp teeth and claws, and a long tail appeared next to Renee. (2,600/1,800) Next, Ghost Knight of Jackal appeared next to Terrance. (1,700/1,600) They both drew five cards.

Renee: 8,000

Terrance: 8,000

"I'll go first, " said Terrance as he drew a sixth card. "I summon Headless Knight in attack mode."

Terrance placed it on top of his Duel Disk. Headless Knight appeared on Terrance's side of the field. (1,450/1,700)

"I place one card facedown, ending my turn, " said Terrance as a facedown card appeared behind Headless Knight.

"My move, " said Renee as she drew a card. "I summon Frontier Wiseman in attack mode."

Renee placed him on top of her Duel Disk. An older man with a black beard and mustache, who was wearing a gold crown, a monocle, a red shirt, a green robe with a golden lapel pin on its chest and was wielding a brown book, appeared on Renee's side of the field. (1,600/800)

"Frontier Wiseman, attack Headless Knight with Sage Magic Blast!" exclaimed Renee.

Frontier Wiseman used his hands to fire a ball of green energy at Headless Knight, shattering it into pixels. Terrance moved Headless Knight from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

Renee: 8,000

Terrance: 7,850

"I end my turn, " said Renee.

"My move, " said Terrance as he drew a card. "I play Pot of Greed."

Terrance drew two cards from his deck.

"I summon Gearfried the Iron Knight in attack mode, " said Terrance as he placed him on top of his Duel Disk.

Gearfried the Iron Knight appeared on Terrance's side of the field. (1,800/1,600)

"Gearfried the Iron Knight, attack Frontier Wiseman with Metal Forearm Thrust!" exclaimed Terrance.

Gearfried the Iron Knight used his attack to slice Frontier Wiseman in half, shattering him into pixels. Renee moved Frontier Wiseman from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

Renee: 7,800

Terrance: 7,850

"I end my turn, " said Terrance.

"My move, " said Renee as she drew a card. "I place one card facedown, summon Warrior of Zera in attack mode, and equip him with Lightning Blade."

Renee placed him on top of her Duel Disk. Warrior of Zera, who was wielding the Lightning Blade, appeared on Renee's side of the field with its attack strength changed. (2,300/1,600) A facedown card appeared behind Warrior of Zera.

"Warrior of Zera, attack Gearfried the Iron Knight with Electric Blade Swipe!" exclaimed Renee.

"Not so fast. I activate my facedown card, Book of Moon, to stop your monster's attack, " said Terrance as a facedown card flipped up.

Renee turned Warrior of Zera facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk. Lightning Blade shattered into pixels, and Warrior of Zera changed into a facedown card that was positioned sideways.

"I end my turn, " said Renee.

"My move, " said Terrance as he drew a card. "I set one monster in defense mode."

Terrance placed one card facedown and sideways on top of his Duel Disk. A facedown card positioned sideways appeared next to Gearfried the Iron Knight.

"Gearfried the Iron Knight, attack that set monster with Metal Forearm Thrust!" exclaimed Terrance.

"Sorry, but I activate my facedown card, Sakuretsu Armor, " said Renee as a facedown card flipped up.

Gearfried the Iron Knight used his attack to swipe the set card; however, Sakuretsu Armor reflected the attack toward Gearfried the Iron Knight, shattering him into pixels. Terrance moved Gearfried the Iron Knight from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

"I end my turn, " said Terrance.

"My move, " said Renee as she drew a card. "I flip summon my set monster, Warrior of Zera."

Renee flipped Warrior of Zera upright on top of her Duel Disk. Warrior of Zera, wielding his original sword, reappeared on Renee's side of the field. (1,600/1,600)

"Next, I summon Magician's Valkyria in attack mode, " said Renee as she placed her on top of her Duel Disk.

Magician's Valkyria appeared next to Warrior of Zera. (1,600/1,800)

"I activate Black Tyranno's deckmaster ability, which is called Tyrannical Impact, " said Renee. "I can only activate this effect when all of your monsters are in defense mode. By discarding the top card of my deck, one of my monsters can attack your Life Points directly. Therefore, I choose Magician's Valkyria."

Renee moved a card from the top of her deck to her Graveyard.

"Magician's Valkyria, attack Terrance's Life Points directly with Mystic Scepter Blast!" exclaimed Renee.

Magician's Valkyria jumped over Terrance's set monster and used her attack to blast Terrance, causing him to twitch.

Renee: 7,800

Terrance: 6,250

"Warrior of Zera, attack that set monster with Sacred Sword Strike!" exclaimed Renee.

Warrior of Zera used his sword to slice the set card in half. Terrance quickly flipped his set card upright on top of his Duel Disk. Familiar Knight appeared on Terrance's side of the field and instantly shattered into pixels. (1,200/1,400)

"Now, I summon Double Coston from my hand in attack mode, " said Terrance as he placed it on top of his Duel Disk.

Double Coston appeared on Terrance's side of the field. (1,700/1,650)

"I place two cards facedown, ending my turn, " said Renee as two facedown cards appeared behind Magician's Valkyria and Warrior of Zera.

"My move, " said Terrance as he drew a card. "Thanks to Double Coston's special ability, I sacrifice it to summon Dark Magician in attack mode."

Once Terrance moved Double Coston from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard, it vanished from the field. Next, he placed Dark Magician on top of his Duel Disk. Dark Magician appeared on Terrance's side of the field. (2,500/2,100)

"Dark Magician, attack Magician's Valkyria with Dark Magic Attack!" exclaimed Terrance.

"Not so fast. Thanks to your Dark Magician, I activate one of my facedown cards, Magician's Circle, allowing me to special summon another Magician's Valkyria, which is a Spellcaster-type monster, from my deck, " said Renee as a facedown card flipped up. "It also allows you to special summon one as well as long as it has an attack strength of at most 2,000 points."

"In that case, I choose Witch of the Black Forest, " said Terrance as he and Renee pulled their decks out of their Duel Disks.

Renee and Terrance searched through their decks, found their monsters, and returned their decks to their Duel Disks. Renee placed Magician's Valkyria on top of her Duel Disk while Terrance placed Witch of the Black Forest on top of his Duel Disk. Another Magician's Valkyria appeared next to its twin, causing a replay. (1,600/1,800) Witch of the Black Forest appeared next to Dark Magician. (1,100/1,200)

"Thanks to the special ability of Magician's Valkyria, the only monster you can attack is Warrior of Zera, " said Renee.

"Dark Magician, attack Warrior of Zera with Dark Magic Attack!" exclaimed Terrance.

Dark Magician used his attack to blast Warrior of Zera, shattering him into pixels.

"Before you send Warrior of Zera to your Graveyard, I activate Ghost Knight of Jackal's deckmaster ability, which is called Spirit Recovery, " said Terrance. "I can only activate this effect when I destroy one of your face-up monsters in battle. It allows me to special summon the destroyed monster to my side of the field in defense mode; however, it can't be sacrificed."

Renee moved Warrior of Zera from the top of her Duel Disk and gave him to Terrance, whom placed him sideways on top of his Duel Disk. Warrior of Zera reappeared next to Witch of the Black Forest, resting on her knees with his arms crossed. (1,600/1,600)

"I end my turn, " said Terrance.

"My move, " said Renee as she drew a card. "I play Graceful Charity."

Renee drew three cards from her deck and discarded two of them to her Graveyard.

"I summon Allure Queen Level 3 in attack mode, " said Renee as she placed her on top of her Duel Disk.

Allure Queen Level 3 appeared next to the far left Magician's Valkyria. (500/500)

"Magician's Valkyria, attack Witch of the Black Forest with Mystic Scepter Blast!" exclaimed Renee.

Magician's Valkyria used her attack to blast Witch of the Black Forest, shattering her into pixels. Terrance moved Witch of the Black Forest from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

Renee: 6,900

Terrance: 5,750

"Thanks. I can add a monster to my hand, " said Terrance as he pulled his deck out of his Duel Disk.

Terrance searched through his deck, found and showed Succubus Knight to Renee, and shuffled and returned his deck to his Duel Disk.

"I end my turn, " said Renee. "Since I have two Magician's Valkyria on my side of the field, you can't attack any one of my monsters."

"My move, " said Terrance as he drew a card. "I switch Warrior of Zera into attack mode."

Terrance turned Warrior of Zera sideways on top of his Duel Disk. Warrior of Zera quickly got off his knees and returned to attack position.

"Next, I play Knight's Title, transforming Dark Magician into Dark Magician Knight, " said Terrance.

Once Terrance moved Dark Magician from the top of his Duel Disk and discarded both cards to his Graveyard, he vanished from the field. Next, he pulled his deck out of his Duel Disk. Terrance searched for, found, and placed Dark Magician Knight on top of his Duel Disk. Afterwards, he returned his deck to his Duel Disk. Dark Magician Knight appeared next to Warrior of Zera. (2,500/2,100)

"Dark Magician Knight, destroy the far left Magician's Valkyria with Dark Energy Pulse!" exclaimed Terrance.

Dark Magician Knight used his effect attack to blast that Magician's Valkyria, shattering her into pixels. Renee moved that Magician's Valkyria from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"Good. Now, I can attack again, " said Terrance.

"Nice move, " said Renee.

"Dark Magician Knight, attack the other Magician's Valkyria with Shadow Blade Strike!" exclaimed Terrance.

Dark Magician Knight used his attack to slice the second Magician's Valkyria in half, shattering her into pixels. Renee moved the second Magician's Valkyria from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Renee: 6,000

Terrance: 6,250

"Warrior of Zera, attack Allure Queen Level 3 with Sacred Sword Strike!" exclaimed Terrance.

"I activate my facedown card, Crush Card Virus, allowing me to take both of your monsters along with Allure Queen Level 3 to the Graveyard, " said Renee as a facedown card flipped up.

Warrior of Zera used his attack to slice Allure Queen Level 3 in half, shattering her into pixels. Dark Magician Knight and Warrior of Zera suddenly shattered into pixels.

"I activate my deckmaster's ability once again, " said Terrance.

Renee moved Allure Queen Level 3 from the top of her Duel Disk and gave her to Terrance, whom placed her sideways on top of her Duel Disk. Allure Queen Level 3 reappeared on Terrance's side of the field. Terrance then moved both of his monsters from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

Renee: 4,900

Terrance: 6,250

"Don't forget Crush Card Virus also destroys monsters that are in your hand or appear when you draw with an attack strength of at most 1,500 points for the next three turns, " said Renee as Terrance discarded Succubus Knight to his Graveyard.

"I place two cards facedown, ending my turn, " said Terrance as two facedown cards appeared behind Allure Queen Level 3.

"My move, " said Renee as she drew a card. "I summon Queen's Bodyguard in attack mode."

Renee placed them on top of her Duel Disk. Queen's Bodyguard appeared on Renee's side of the field. (1,700/1,200)

"I choose to use my deckmaster's ability on Queen's Bodyguard, " said Renee.

Renee discarded the top card on her deck to her Graveyard.

"Queen's Bodyguard, attack Terrance's Life Points directly with Triple Saber Strike!" exclaimed Renee.

Queen's Bodyguard used their attack to swipe Terrance, causing him to twitch.

Renee: 4,900

Terrance: 4,550

"I end my turn, " said Renee.

"My move, " said Terrance as he drew a card. "I play The Warrior Returning Alive to bring back Familiar Knight."

Terrance moved Familiar Knight from his Graveyard to his hand.

"I switch Allure Queen Level 3 to attack mode and summon Familiar Knight in attack mode, " said Terrance as he placed Familiar Knight and turned Allure Queen Level 3 upright on top of his Duel Disk.

Allure Queen Level 3 got off her knees and returned to attack position. Familiar Knight appeared next to Allure Queen Level 3. (1,200/1,400)

"Next, I play Shield & Sword, " said Terrance.

Familiar Knight's stats changed. (1,400/1,200) The stats of Queen's Bodyguard changed. (1,200/1,600)

"Familiar Knight, attack Queen's Bodyguard with Wisdom Blade Attack!" exclaimed Terrance.

Familiar Knight used his sword to slash Queen's Bodyguard, shattering them into pixels. Renee moved Queen's Bodyguard from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Renee: 4,700

Terrance: 4,550

"Allure Queen Level 3, attack Renee's Life Points directly with Attractive Scepter Blast!" exclaimed Terrance.

Allure Queen Level 3 used her attack to blast Renee, causing her to twitch.

Renee: 4,200

Terrance: 4,550

"I end my turn, " said Terrance.

Familiar Knight's stats returned to normal.

"My move, " said Renee as she drew a card. "I play Pot of Greed."

Renee drew two cards from her deck.

"Thanks to Pot of Greed, I can special summon Watapon in attack mode, " said Renee as she placed it on top of her Duel Disk.

A spherical creature covered with white fur and antennae-like ears, appeared on Renee's side of the field. (200/300)

"Next, I sacrifice Watapon to summon Iris, the Earth Mother, in attack mode, " said Renee.

Once Renee moved Watapon from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard, it vanished from the field. Next, she placed Iris, the Earth Mother, on top of her Duel Disk. Iris, the Earth Mother, appeared on Renee's side of the field. (2,400/1,200)

"Iris, the Earth Mother, attack Allure Queen Level 3 with Earthquake Blast!" exclaimed Renee.

"Not so fast. I activate one of my facedown cards, Magic Cylinder, " said Terrance as a facedown card flipped up.

Iris, the Earth Mother, used her attack to blast Allure Queen Level 3; however, Magic Cylinder negated the attack and released the attack toward Renee as a brown energy blast, causing her to twitch.

Renee: 1,800

Terrance: 4,550

"I place two cards facedown, ending my turn, " said Renee as two facedown cards appeared behind Iris, the Earth Mother.

"My move, " said Terrance as he drew a card. "I set one monster in defense mode."

Terrance placed one card facedown and sideways on top of his Duel Disk. A facedown card positioned sideways appeared next to Familiar Knight.

"Next, I play Book of Taiyou, " said Terrance as he turned his set monster upright on top of his Duel Disk.

Magician of Faith appeared next to Familiar Knight. (300/400)

"Now, I can get Shield & Sword back, " said Terrance as he grabbed and showed it to Renee. "Next, I play Shield & Sword."

Familiar Knight's stats changed. (1,400/1,200) Magician of Faith's stats changed. (400/300) The stats of Iris, the Earth Mother, changed. (1,200/2,400)

"Familiar Knight, attack Iris, the Earth Mother, with Wisdom Blade Attack!" exclaimed Terrance.

Familiar Knight used his attack to slice Iris, the Earth Mother, in half, shattering her into pixels. Renee moved Iris, the Earth Mother, from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Renee: 1,600

Terrance: 4,550

"I activate one of my facedown cards, A Rival Appears!, " said Renee as a facedown card flipped up. "It allows me to special summon a monster from my hand, whose level is equal to one of your monsters'. Therefore, I choose Allure Queen Level 3 to summon a second one."

Renee placed Allure Queen Level 3 on top of her Duel Disk. A second Allure Queen Level 3 appeared on Renee's side of the field, causing a replay. (500/500)

"I end my turn, " said Terrance.

"My move, " said Renee as she drew a card. "Thanks to her special ability, I can equip my Allure Queen Level 3 with your Allure Queen Level 3."

Terrance moved Allure Queen Level 3 and gave her to Renee. Allure Queen Level 3 quickly moved behind her twin and rested on her knees with her arms crossed.

"I set one monster in defense mode and place one card facedown, ending my turn, " said Renee as she placed a card facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk.

A facedown card positioned sideways appeared next to Allure Queen Level 3. Another facedown card appeared behind the set monster.

"My move, " said Terrance as he drew a card. "I activate my facedown card, Call of the Haunted, to bring back Headless Knight."

Terrance moved Headless Knight from his Graveyard to the top of his Duel Disk. Headless Knight reappeared next to Familiar Knight. (1,450/1,700)

"Familiar Knight, attack that set monster with Wisdom Blade Strike!" exclaimed Terrance.

Familiar Knight used his attack to slash the set card. Renee quickly flipped her set card upright on top of her Duel Disk. Babycerasaurus appeared next to Allure Queen Level 3 and instantly shattered into pixels. (500/500) Renee moved Babycerasaurus from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"Now, I can special summon Hyper Hammerhead for my deck, " said Renee as she pulled her deck out of her Duel Disk.

Renee searched through her deck, found and showed Hyper Hammerhead to Terrance, shuffled and returned her deck to her Duel Disk, and placed Hyper Hammerhead on top of her Duel Disk. Hyper Hammerhead appeared next to Allure Queen Level 3. (1,500/1,200)

"Headless Knight, attack Allure Queen Level 3 with Justice Sword Cut!" exclaimed Terrance.

"Won't be that easy. I activate my facedown card, Waboku, " said Renee as a facedown card flipped up.

Headless Knight used his attack to slice Allure Queen Level 3 in half but was unable to destroy her.

"I end my turn, " said Terrance.

"My move, " said Renee as she drew a card. "Allure Queen Level 3 has another effect. If she is equipped with a monster during my Standby Phase, I can sacrifice her to summon Allure Queen Level 5 in attack mode."

Once Renee moved both Allure Queens Level 3 from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard, they vanished from the field. Next, she placed Allure Queen Level 5 on top of her Duel Disk. An Allure Queen with short brown hair, who was wearing a silver belt and a short red crown and was wielding a long wooden staff with a golden head and green gems along the head, appeared next to Hyper Hammerhead. (1,000/1,000)

"Next, I play Monster Reincarnation, " said Renee as she discarded Ballista of Rampart Smashing and retrieved a monster from her Graveyard. "I now summon Magician's Valkyria, the monster I just got back."

Renee placed her on top of her Duel Disk. Magician's Valkyria reappeared next to Hyper Hammerhead. (1,600/1,800)

"Allure Queen Level 5 has an effect similar to Allure Queen Level 3 except she can be equipped with monsters, whose levels are at most five, " said Renee. "Therefore, I choose Familiar Knight."

Terrance moved Familiar Knight from the top of his Duel Disk and gave him to Renee. Familiar Knight quickly moved behind Allure Queen Level 5 and rested on his knees with his arms crossed.

"Hyper Hammerhead, attack Headless Knight with Rapid Claw Strike!" exclaimed Renee.

Hyper Hammerhead used its claws to slash Headless Knight, shattering it into pixels. Terrance moved Headless Knight from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

Renee: 1,600

Terrance: 4,500

"Magician's Valkyria, attack Terrance's Life Points directly with Mystic Scepter Blast!" exclaimed Renee.

Magician's Valkyria used her attack to blast Terrance, causing him to twitch.

Renee: 1,600

Terrance: 2,900

"Allure Queen Level 5, attack Terrance's Life Points with Majestic Scepter Blast!" exclaimed Renee.

Allure Queen Level 5 used her staff to fire a medium-sized blast of orange energy at Terrance, causing him to twitch.

Renee: 1,600

Terrance: 1,900

"I place one card facedown, ending my turn, " said Renee as a facedown card appeared behind Magician's Valkyria.

"My move, " said Terrance as he drew a card. "I play Premature Burial to bring back Dark Magician."

Renee: 1,600

Terrance: 1,100

Terrance moved Dark Magician from his Graveyard to the top of his Duel Disk. Dark Magician reappeared on Terrance's side of the field. (2,500/2,100)

"Next, I summon Insect Knight in attack mode, " said Terrance as he placed it on top of his Duel Disk.

An anthropomorphic cricket, which was wearing a green cape with a yellow streak around the collar and was wielding a circular shield with a cross emblazoned on it and a jagged sword, appeared next to Dark Magician. (1,900/1,500)

"Insect Knight, attack Magician's Valkyria with Stinging Blade Assault!" exclaimed Terrance.

"I activate my facedown card, Skull Dice, " said Renee as a facedown card flipped up.

Suddenly, an impish creature, which was holding a red die, appeared above Renee.

"After I roll that die, your Insect Knight's stats are decreased by 100 points times the amount shown on the die, " said Renee. "Go, dice roll!"

The creature threw the die onto the ground. Once it landed, it continues to move until it stopped with the number four face-up.

"This means your monster's stats decreases by 400 points, " said Renee.

Insect Knight's stats changed. (1,500/1,100) Insect Knight used its sword to slice Magician's Valkyria; however, Magician's Valkyria countered it, shattering it into pixels. Terrance moved Insect Knight from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

Renee: 1,600

Terrance: 0900

"Dark Magician, attack Hyper Hammerhead with Dark Magic Attack!" exclaimed Terrance.

Dark Magician used his attack to blast Hyper Hammerhead, shattering her into pixels. Renee moved Hyper Hammerhead from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Renee: 0600

Terrance: 0900

"I end my turn, " said Terrance.

"My move, " said Renee as she drew a card. "When equipped with a monster, Allure Queen Level 5 can be sacrificed to special summon Allure Queen Level 7."

Once Renee gave Familiar Knight back to Terrance, whom placed him into his Graveyard, and moved Allure Queen Level 5 from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard, they both vanished from the field. Next, she placed Allure Queen Level 7 on top of her Duel Disk.An Allure Queen with long brown hair, who was wearing a black necklace and headdress, a red and black gown with silver chains covering it, red and long cloth covering her wrists, and a black and magenta crown, appeared next to Magician's Valkyria. She was wielding a long, wooden, and blue staff with a silver head and an aquamarine gem in the middle.

"Just like Allure Queen Level 3 and Allure Queen Level 5, Allure Queen Level 7 can be equipped with monsters; however, her monsters' level can be at most seven, " said Renee. "Therefore, I choose Dark Magician."

Terrance moved Dark Magician from the top of his Duel Disk and gave him to Renee. Dark Magician quickly moved behind Allure Queen Level 7.

"Allure Queen Level 7, end this duel with Imperial Scepter Attack!" exclaimed Renee.

Allure Queen Level 7 used her staff to fire a massive column of orange energy at Terrance, causing him to fall to his knees.

Renee: 0600

Terrance: 0000

The monsters and the field instantly vanished. Every card remaining on the Duel Disks were removed and were placed back into Terrance's and Renee's decks.

"Proceeding to the next round, we have Ms. Renee Maxime, " said Rose as the crowd applauded and shouted.

"Your Allure Queens definitely changed the course of this duel, " said Terrance as he shook Renee's hand.

"I agree. You had me cornered until my favorite cards showed up, " said Renee as she shook Terrance's hand.

They immediately headed offstage. Jasmine suddenly appeared next to Rose.

"Our next duel will be between Kitamori Reiko and Mokuba Kaiba, " said Jasmine. "Would you two come forward?"

"If he is as tough as his brother, I have to be prepared for anything, " said Kitamori.

"Kitamori is no joke. She will definitely be a test of my dueling ability, " said Mokuba.

_**Deckmaster Abilities**_

_Black Tyranno - Tyrannical Impact: This ability can only be activated if the only monsters on your opponent's side of the field are in defense mode. Once per turn, discard one card from the top of your deck. Choose one monster on your side of the field to attack your opponent's Life Points directly._

_Ghost Knight of Jackal - Spirit Recovery: This ability can only be activated when you destroy a face-up monster on your opponent's side of the field. Special summon that monster in defense mode. The monster special summoned this way cannot be used as a Tribute for a Tribute Summon._


	20. Check and Double Check

**Legal Disclaimer**: _This story follows the same rules as "Rise of the Deckmasters"._

**Battle Between The Sexes**

Chapter 20: Check and Double Check

Mokuba and Kitamori stood up and headed toward the stage. Within minutes, they arrived on opposite sides of the stage.

"Ready to duel, you two?" asked Jasmine.

"Let's do this, " said Mokuba.

"Bring it on, " said Kitamori

"Choose your deckmaster, and you may begin, " said Jasmine as Mokuba and Kitamori pulled their decks out of their Duel Disks.

They searched through their decks and found their monsters.

"I choose Total Defense Shogun as my deckmaster, " said Kitamori.

"I choose Swordstalker as my deckmaster, " said Mokuba.

Kitamori and Mokuba exchanged, shuffled, and cut their decks. They quickly gave their decks back to each other and placed them back into their Duel Disks.

"Let's duel!" they both exclaimed.

Their Duel Disks activated and moved into position. Mokuba and Kitamori pressed blue buttons on their Duel Disks. The left edge slots immediately opened up. Mokuba placed Swordstalker on his slot while Kitamori placed Total Defense Shogun on her slot. Afterwards, they both closed up. First, Swordstalker appeared next to Mokuba. (2,000/1,600) Next, Total Defense Shogun appeared next to Kitamori. (1,550/2,500) They both drew five cards.

Mokuba: 8,000

Kitamori: 8,000

"I'll go first, " said Kitamori as she drew a sixth card. "I summon Sage of Silence in attack mode."

Kitamori placed him on top of her Duel Disk. An older gentleman with a short white beard, who was wearing a white hood with a broach on the forehead, a dark blue robe with bronze trim, and a white cape and was wielding a long staff with a lantern-like head, appeared on Kitamori's side of the field. (1,400/1,000)

"I place one card facedown, ending my turn, " said Kitamori as a facedown card appeared behind Sage of Silence.

"My move, " said Mokuba as he drew a sixth card. "I summon Lord Poison in attack mode."

Mokuba placed him on top of his Duel Disk. Lord Poison appeared on Mokuba's side of the field. (1,500/1,000)

"Lord Poison, attack Sage of Silence with Venom Thorn Strike!" exclaimed Mokuba.

Lord Poison fired several thorns from his body toward Sage of Silence, shattering her into pixels. Kitamori moved Sage of Silence from the top of her Duel Disk.

Mokuba: 8,000

Kitamori: 7,900

"I end my turn, " said Mokuba.

"My move, " said Kitamori as she drew a card. "I summon Giant Soldier of Stone in attack mode."

Kitamori placed it on top of her Duel Disk. Giant Soldier of Stone appeared on Kitamori's side of the field. (1,300/2,000)

"Next, I play Shield & Sword, " said Kitamori.

Giant Soldier of Stone's stats changed. (2,000/1,300) Lord Poison's stats changed. (1,000/1,500)

"Giant Soldier of Stone, attack Lord Poison with Rock Crushing Sword!" exclaimed Kitamori.

Giant Soldier of Stone used its attack to slice Lord Poison in half, shattering him into pixels. Mokuba moved Lord Poison from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

Mokuba: 7,000

Kitamori: 7,900

"I end my turn, " said Kitamori.

"My move, " said Mokuba as he drew a card. "I set one monster in defense mode and place one card facedown."

Mokuba placed one card facedown and sideways on top of his Duel Disk. A facedown card positioned sideways appeared on Mokuba's side of the field. Another facedown card appeared behind the set monster.

"I end my turn, " said Mokuba.

"My move, " said Kitamori as she drew a card. "I switch Giant Soldier of Stone to defense mode and set one monster in defense mode."

Kitamori turned Giant Soldier of Stone sideways and placed one card facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk. Giant Soldier of Stone got on its knees and rested with its arms crossed. A facedown card positioned sideways appeared next to Giant Soldier of Stone.

"Next, I play Chorus of Sanctuary, " said Kitamori as she pressed a red button on her Duel Disk.

The right edge slot immediately opened up. Kitamori placed Chorus of Sanctuary onto the slot, which immediately closed up. Chorus of Sanctuary's vast and lush valley appeared on the entire length of the field. Giant Soldier of Stone's defensive strength changed. (1,300/2,500)

"I activate Total Defense Shogun's deckmaster ability, which is called Defensive Art, " said Kitamori. "This ability can only be used on defense position monsters that are on my side of the field. By discarding a Magic card from my hand, I can choose one of those monsters to attack. Giant Soldier of Stone fits that condition."

"I'm not worried, " said Mokuba.

"Giant Soldier of Stone, attack that facedown card with Rock Crushing Sword!" exclaimed Kitamori as she discarded Breath of Light to her Graveyard.

Giant Soldier of Stone got off its knees and used its attack to slice the facedown card in half. Mokuba quickly flipped his set card on Mokuba's side of the field and countered the attack.

Mokuba: 7,000

Kitamori: 7,850

"I end my turn, " said Kitamori.

"My move, " said Mokuba as he drew a card. "I summon Alien Warrior in attack mode."

Mokuba placed it on top of his Duel Disk. A reptilian creature with long claws and sharp teeth, which was wearing silver armor covering its entire body, appeared next to Giant Rat. (1,800/1,000)

"Next, I play the Magic card, Fissure, allowing me to destroy a monster on your side of the field with the lowest attack strength, " said Mokuba. "Therefore, Giant Soldier of Stone is destroyed."

Suddenly, a hole appeared below Giant Soldier of Stone, causing it to fall and shatter into pixels. Kitamori moved Giant Soldier of Stone from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"Giant Rat, attack that set monster with Massive Crunch!" exclaimed Mokuba.

Giant Rat used its attack to bite the facedown card. Kitamori quickly flipped her set card upright on top of her Duel Disk. A bluish-white jar, which contained a creature with one giant eye and a row of sharp teeth, appeared on Kitamori's side of the field and instantly shattered into pixels. (700/600) Kitamori moved Morphing Jar from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"By destroying Morphing Jar, we must discard our entire hands and drew five new cards, " said Kitamori.

"Alien Warrior, attack Kitamori's Life Points directly with Cosmic Claw Swipe!" exclaimed Mokuba.

"Not so fast. I activate my facedown card, Scapegoat, " said Kitamori as a facedown card flipped on her side of the field.

"Sorry, I counter that with my facedown card, Dust Tornado, " said Mokuba as a facedown card flipped on his side of the field.

A tornado appeared and shattered Scapegoat into pixels. A facedown card appeared where Dust Tornado into pixels. Alien Warrior used its large claws to swipe Kitamori, causing her to twitch.

Mokuba: 7,000

Kitamori: 6,050

"I end my turn, " said Mokuba.

"My move, " said Kitamori as she drew a card. "I play Monster Reborn to bring back Ryu Kokki, a monster I discarded via Morphing Jar."

Kitamori moved Ryu Kokki from her Graveyard to the top of her Duel Disk. Ryu Kokki appeared on Kitamori's side of the field. (2,400/2,000)

"Ryu Kokki, attack Giant Rat with Skeletal Claw Assault!" exclaimed Kitamori.

Ryu Kokki used its attack to slash Giant Rat, shattering it into pixels. Mokuba moved Giant Rat from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

Mokuba: 6,050

Kitamori: 6,050

"Now, I can special summon Green Phantom King from my deck, " said Mokuba as he pulled his deck out of his Duel Disk.

Mokuba searched through his deck, found and showed Green Phantom King to Kitamori, shuffled and returned his deck to his Duel Disk, and placed Green Phantom King on top of his Duel Disk. Green Phantom King appeared next to Alien Warrior. (500/1,600)

"I place one card facedown, ending my turn, " said Kitamori as a facedown card appeared behind Ryu Kokki.

"My move, " said Mokuba as he drew a card. "I switch Green Phantom King to defense mode and set one monster in defense mode."

Mokuba turned Green Phantom King sideways and placed one card facedown and sideways on top of his Duel Disk. Green Phantom King got on his arms and rested with his arms crossed, changing his defensive strength. (500/2,100) A facedown card positioned sideways appeared next to Green Phantom King.

"Next, I play Shrink on Ryu Kokki, " said Mokuba.

Ryu Kokki's attack strength changed. (1,200/2,000)

"Alien Warrior, attack Ryu Kokki with Cosmic Claw Swipe!" exclaimed Mokuba.

"Not this time. I activate my facedown card, Negate Attack, " said Kitamori as a facedown card flipped up.

Alien Warrior used its attack to slash Ryu Kokki; however, Negate Attack dissipated the attack.

"I end my turn, " said Mokuba.

Ryu Kokki's attack strength returned to normal. (2,400/2,000)

"My move, " said Kitamori as she drew a card. "I flip summon my set monster, which is Tribe-Infecting Virus."

Kitamori flipped her set card upright on top of her Duel Disk. Tribe-Infecting Virus appeared next to Ryu Kokki. (1,600/1,000)

"Tribe-Infecting Virus, destroy all Plant-types with Bacterial Haze!" exclaimed Kitamori.

Kitamori discarded Electric Virus to her Graveyard. Tribe-Infecting Virus used its effect attack to blast Green Phantom King, shattering him into pixels. Mokuba moved Green Phantom King from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

"Ryu Kokki, attack Alien Warrior with Skeletal Claw Assault!" exclaimed Kitamori.

Ryu Kokki used its attack to slash Alien Warrior, shattering it into pixels. Mokuba moved Alien Warrior from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

Mokuba: 5,450

Kitamori: 6,050

"Alien Warrior has a special effect. When it's destroyed, I can place two A-Counters on the monster that destroyed it, " said Mokuba. "Therefore, Ryu Kokki received them."

Suddenly, a glowing red gem appeared on both of Ryu Kokki's shoulders.

"Tribe-Infecting Virus, attack that set monster with Acid Rain Blast!" exclaimed Kitamori.

Tribe-Infecting Virus used its attack to blast the set monster. Mokuba quickly flipped his set card upright on top of his Duel Disk. A thin and gray creature with red eyes and long fingers appeared on Mokuba's side of the field and instantly shattered into pixels. (300/800) Mokuba moved Alien Grey from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

"Alien Grey has two special abilities. First, I can place another A-Counter on one of your face-up monsters, " said Mokuba. "I choose Ryu Kokki."

Another glowing red gem appeared on Ryu Kokki's midsection.

"Second, if it's destroyed when flipped up, I can draw one card from my deck, " said Mokuba.

"I end my turn, " said Kitamori.

"My move, " said Mokuba as he drew a card. "I play Monster Reborn to bring back Alien Warrior."

Mokuba moved Alien Warrior from his Graveyard to the top of his Duel Disk. Alien Warrior reappeared on Mokuba's side of the field. (1,800/1,000)

"Next, I summon Alien Hunter in attack mode, " said Mokuba as he placed it on top of his Duel Disk.

A reptilian aquamarine-skinned creature, which was wearing a purple suit of armor nearly covering its entire body and was wielding a long trident with a blue gem at the end of the staff, appeared next to Alien Warrior. (1,600/800)

"Alien Warrior, attack Tribe-Infecting Virus with Cosmic Claw Swipe!" exclaimed Mokuba.

Alien Warrior used its attack to slash Tribe-Infecting Virus, shattering it into pixels. Kitamori moved Tribe-Infecting Virus from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Mokuba: 5,450

Kitamori: 5,850

"Alien Hunter, attack Ryu Kokki with Stellar Trident Attack!" exclaimed Mokuba.

"Not a smart move. My monster is stronger than your is, " said Kitamori.

"Not exactly. Those A-Counters have a nasty side effect. When a monster equipped with A-Counters is attacked by an Alien monster or vice versa, its stats decrease by 300 points only during the Battle Phase for each A-Counter attached to it, " said Mokuba. "Currently, Ryu Kokki has three."

Ryu Kokki's stats changed. (1,500/1,100) Alien Hunter used its lance to strike Ryu Kokki, shattering it into pixels. Kitamori moved Ryu Kokki from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Mokuba: 5,450

Kitamori: 5,750

"Alien Hunter has a special ability as well. If it destroys a monster equipped with A-Counters, it can attack again, " said Mokuba.

"Oh no, " said Kitamori.

"Alien Hunter, attack Kitamori's Life Points directly with Stellar Trident Attack!" exclaimed Mokuba.

Alien Hunter used its attack to swipe Kitamori, causing her to twitch.

Mokuba: 5,450

Kitamori: 4,150

"I end my turn, " said Mokuba.

"My move, " said Kitamori as she drew a card. "I set one monster in defense mode and placed one card facedown."

Kitamori placed one card facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk. A facedown card positioned sideways appeared on Kitamori's side of the field. Another facedown card appeared behind the set monster.

"I end my turn, " said Kitamori.

"My move, " said Mokuba as he drew a card. "I place one card facedown."

A facedown card appeared behind Alien Hunter.

"Alien Hunter, attack that set monster with Stellar Lance Attack!" exclaimed Mokuba.

Alien Hunter used its attack to swipe the facedown card. Kitamori quickly flipped her set card upright on top of her Duel Disk. Cyber Jar appeared on Kitamori's side of the field, sucked up Alien Warrior and Alien Hunter, and self-destructed. (900/900) Kitamori moved Cyber Jar from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard. Mokuba also moved Alien Warrior and Alien Hunter from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard. They drew five cards.

"I set one monster in defense mode and summon Enraged Battle Ox in attack mode, " said Mokuba as he placed Enraged Battle Ox and another card facedown and sideways on top of his Duel Disk.

Enraged Battle Ox appeared on Mokuba's side of the field. (1,700/1,000) A facedown card positioned sideways appeared next to Enraged Battle Ox.

"I set two monsters in defense mode, " said Kitamori as she placed two card facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk.

Two facedown card positioned sideways appeared next to each other on Kitamori's side of the field.

"Enraged Battle Ox, attack the far left set monster with Axe Crusher!" exclaimed Mokuba.

Enraged Battle Ox used its attack to slash that facedown card. Kitamori quickly flipped that facedown card upright on top of her Duel Disk. The Forgiving Maiden appeared next to Kitamori's set monster and countered it.

Mokuba: 5,150

Kitamori: 4,150

"I end my turn, " said Mokuba.

"My move, " said Kitamori as she drew a card. "I flip summon my set monster, which is Greenkappa."

Kitamori flipped her set card upright on top of her Duel Disk. A demonic creature with greenish skin and brown hair, which was wearing a brown loincloth, appeared next to The Forgiving Maiden. (600/900)

"Greenkappa has a special ability. I can select two facedown Magic or Trap cards on the field and destroy them, " said Kitamori. "Therefore, I choose both of your facedown cards, Mokuba."

The facedown cards behind Enraged Battle Ox shattered into pixels.

"Next, I sacrifice Greenkappa and The Forgiving Maiden to summon Invader of Darkness, " said Kitamori.

Once Kitamori moved Greenkappa and The Forgiving Maiden from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard, they vanished from the field. Next, she placed Invader of Darkness on top of her Duel Disk. A humanoid creature, which was wearing a gold suit of armor and a black cape and hood, appeared on Kitamori's side of the field. (2,900/2,500)

"Invader of Darkness has a special ability as well. As long as it is on the field, you can't activate any Quick-Play Magic cards, " said Kitamori.

"No problem. I can handle it, " said Mokuba.

"Invader of Darkness, attack Enraged Battle Ox with Doom Shadow Punch!" exclaimed Kitamori.

Invader of Darkness punched Enraged Battle Ox in the chest, shattering it into pixels. Mokuba moved Enraged Battle Ox from the top of her Duel Disks to her Graveyard.

Mokuba: 3,950

Kitamori: 4,150

"I place one card facedown, ending my turn, " said Kitamori as a facedown card appeared behind Invader of Darkness.

"My move, " said Mokuba as he drew a card. "I flip summon my set monster, which is Swarm of Locusts."

Mokuba flipped his set card upright on top of his Duel Disk. A swarm of brown locusts appeared on Mokuba's side of the field.(1,000/500)

"Swarm of Locusts has a special ability, allowing me to destroy one Magic or Trap card on the field, " said Mokuba. "Therefore, I choose your facedown card."

The facedown card behind Invader of Darkness shattered into pixels.

"Next, I sacrifice Swarm of Locusts to summon Rude Kaiser, " said Mokuba.

Once Mokuba moved Swarm of Locusts from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard, it vanished from the field. Next, he placed Rude Kaiser on top of his Duel Disk. Rude Kaiser appeared on Mokuba's side of the field. (1,800/1,600)

"Then, I play the Field Magic card, Forest, " said Mokuba as he pressed a red button on his Duel Disk. "Forest increases the stats of all Beast, Beast-Warrior, Plant, and Insect-type monsters by 200 points."

The right edge slot immediately opened up. Mokuba placed Forest onto the slot, which immediately closed up. Chorus of Sanctuary shattered into pixels, forcing Kitamori to more it to her Graveyard. A vast and dense forest appeared on the entire length of the field. Rude Kaiser's stats changed. (2,000/1,800)

"Rude Kaiser, attack Invader of Darkness with Forearm Slash!" exclaimed Mokuba.

"What are you up to? Rude Kaiser will be easily destroyed by Invader of Darkness, " said Kitamori.

"I activate Swordstalker's deckmaster ability, which is called Soul Alliance, " said Mokuba. "I can only activate this ability when I tribute summon a monster. When this monster attacks, I can increase its attack strength by the attack strength of the sacrificed monster during the Damage Step. Swarm of Locusts has an attack strength of 1,000 points."

Rude Kaiser's attack strength changed. (3,000/1,800) Rude Kaiser used its attack to slice Invader of Darkness in half, shattering it into pixels. Kitamori moved Invader of Darkness from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Mokuba: 3,950

Kitamori: 4,050

Rude Kaiser's attack strength changed. (2,000/1,800)

"I place one card facedown, ending my turn, " said Mokuba as a facedown card appeared behind Rude Kaiser.

"My move, " said Kitamori as she drew a card. "I set one monster in defense mode."

Kitamori placed one card facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk. A facedown card positioned sideways appeared on Kitamori's side of the field.

"I end my turn, " said Kitamori.

"My move, " said Mokuba as he drew a card. "I set one monster in defense mode."

Mokuba placed one card facedown and sideways on top of his Duel Disk. A facedown card positioned sideways appeared next to Rude Kaiser.

"Rude Kaiser, attack that set monster with Forearm Slash!" exclaimed Mokuba.

Rude Kaiser's attack strength changed. (3,000/1,800) Rude Kaiser used its attack to slash the set card. Kitamori flipped her set card upright on top of her Duel Disk. A demonic creature, which was wearing a dark robe and was wielding two swords that gave off bluish-white flames, appeared on Kitamori's side of the field and instantly shattered into pixels. (200/500) Kitamori moved Night Assailant from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"Night Assailant has a special ability, allowing me to destroy one of your face-up monsters, " said Kitamori. "Therefore, I choose Rude Kaiser."

Rude Kaiser suddenly shattered into pixels. Mokuba moved Rude Kaiser from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

"I end my turn, " said Mokuba.

"My move, " said Kitamori as she drew a card. "I play Premature Burial to bring back Invader of Darkness."

Mokuba: 3,950

Kitamori: 3,250

Kitamori moved Invader of Darkness from her Graveyard to the top of her Duel Disk. Invader of Darkness reappeared on Kitamori's side of the field. (2,900/2,500)

"I summon Mystic Tomato in attack mode, " said Kitamori as she placed it on top of his Duel Disk.

Mystic Tomato appeared next to Invader of Darkness with its stats changed. (1,600/1,300)

"Mystic Tomato, attack that set monster with Nightshade Crunch!" exclaimed Kitamori.

Mystic Tomato used its attack to bite the set card. Mokuba quickly flipped his set card upright on top of his Duel Disk. Witch of the Black Forest appeared on Mokuba's side of the field and instantly shattered into pixels. (1,100/1,200) Mokuba moved Witch of the Black Forest from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

"Now, I can grab a monster from my deck, " said Mokuba as he pulled his deck out of his Duel Disk.

Mokuba searched through his deck, found and showed Gale Lizard to Kitamori, and shuffled and returned his deck to his Duel Disk.

"Invader of Darkness, attack Mokuba's Life Points with Doom Shadow Punch!" exclaimed Kitamori.

"I don't think so. I activate my facedown card, Call of the Haunted, to bring back Giant Rat, " said Mokuba as a facedown card flipped up.

Mokuba moved Giant Rat from his Graveyard to the top of his Duel Disk. Giant Rat reappeared on Mokuba's side of the field with its stats changed, causing a replay. (1,650/1,600)

"Invader of Darkness, attack Giant Rat with Doom Shadow Punch!" exclaimed Mokuba.

Invader of Darkness used its attack to jab Giant Rat, shattering it into pixels. Mokuba moved Giant Rat from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

Mokuba: 2,700

Kitamori: 3,250

"Now, I can special summon Mystic Horseman from my deck, " said Mokuba as he pulled his deck out of his Duel Disk.

Mokuba searched through his deck, found and placed Mystic Horseman on top of his Duel Disk, and returned his deck to his Duel Disk. Mystic Horseman appeared on Mokuba's side of the field with its stats changed. (1,500/1,750)

"I place one card facedown, ending my turn, " said Kitamori as a facedown card appeared behind Mystic Tomato.

"My move, " said Mokuba as he drew a card. "I play the Magic card, Ancient Rules, which allows me to special summon a Normal monster, whose level is at least five, from my hand. Therefore, I summon Gogiga Gagagigo in attack mode."

Mokuba placed Gogiga Gagagigo on top of his Duel Disk. A large, muscular, red-skinned, and reptilian creature, which was wearing gold armor on its chest, claws, lower torso, and legs, appeared next to Mystic Horseman. (2,950/2,800)

"Gogiga Gagagigo, attack Mystic Tomato with Menacing Claw Strike!" exclaimed Mokuba.

Gogiga Gagagigo used its claws to swipe Mystic Tomato, shattering it into pixels. Kitamori moved Mystic Tomato from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Mokuba: 2,700

Kitamori: 1,950

"Now, I can special summon Metal Guardian from my deck, " said Kitamori as she pulled her deck out of her Duel Disk.

Kitamori searched through her deck, found and placed Metal Guardian on top of her Duel Disk, and returned her deck to her Duel Disk. Metal Guardian appeared next to Invader of Darkness. (1,150/2,150)

"Mystic Horseman, attack Metal Guardian with Centaur Staff Strike!" exclaimed Mokuba.

"Not so fast. I activate my facedown card, Book of Moon, to set Metal Guardian into defense mode, " said Kitamori as a facedown card flipped up.

Kitamori flipped Metal Guardian facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk. Metal Guardian turned into a facedown card that was positioned sideways. Mystic Horseman used its attack to swipe the set card. Kitamori quickly flipped the set card upright on top of her Duel Disk. Metal Guardian reappeared next to Invader of Darkness and countered the attack. (1,150/2,150)

Mokuba: 2,050

Kitamori: 1,950

"I place two cards facedown, ending my turn, " said Mokuba as two facedown cards appeared behind Mystic Horseman.

"My move, " said Kitamori as she drew a card. "I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your far right facedown card."

The Mystical Space Typhoon appeared and destroyed that facedown card, which was revealed to be Magic Cylinder.

"I activate my facedown card, Rush Recklessly, which increases the attack strength of a monster by 700 points, " said Kitamori. "Therefore, I choose Invader of Darkness."

Invader of Darkness' attack strength changed. (3,600/2,500)

"Invader of Darkness, attack Mystic Horseman and end this duel with Doom Shadow Punch!" exclaimed Kitamori.

"This duel is not over yet. I activate my facedown card, which is Covering Fire, " said Mokuba as a facedown card flipped up. "Whenever you attack one of my monsters, I can increase the attack strength of that monster by the attack strength of any other monster on my side of the field. Gogiga Gagagigo is my other monster."

Mystic Horseman's attack strength changed. (4,450/1,750) Invader of Darkness used its attack to jab Mystic Horseman; however, Mystic Horseman countered it, shattering Invader of Darkness into pixels. Kitamori moved Invader of Darknesss from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Mokuba: 2,050

Kitamori: 1,100

"I set one monster in defense mode, ending my turn, " said Kitamori as she placed one card facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk.

A facedown card positioned sideways appeared next to Metal Guardian.

"My move, " said Mokuba as he drew a card. "I play Snatch Steal to take control of Metal Guardian."

Kitamori moved Metal Guardian from the top of her Duel Disk and gave it to Mokuba, whom placed it on top of his Duel Disk. Metal Guardian quickly moved next to Mystic Horseman. (1,150/2,150)

"Gogiga Gagagigo, attack that set monster with Menacing Claw Strike!" exclaimed Mokuba.

Gogiga Gagagigo used its attack to slash the set card. Kitamori quickly flipped her set card upright on top of her Duel Disk. Humanoid Slime appeared on Kitamori's side of the field and instantly shattered into pixels. Kitamori moved Humanoid Slime from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"Mystic Horseman, end this duel with Centaur Staff Strike!" exclaimed Mokuba.

Mystic Horseman used its attack to swipe Kitamori, causing her to fall to her knees.

Mokuba: 2,050

Kitamori: 0000

The monsters and the field instantly vanished. Every card remaining on the Duel Disks were removed and were placed back into Mokuba's and Kitamori's decks.

"Proceeding to the next round, we have Mr. Mokuba Kaiba, " said Lily as the crowd applauded and cheered.

"Quite impressive, Mokuba. You definitively have a strong dueling spirit, " said Kitamori as she shook Mokuba's hand.

"Thanks for the confidence boost. It took almost everything I had to defeat you, " said Mokuba as he shook Kitamori's hand.

They immediately headed offstage. Jasmine reappeared onstage.

"Our next duel will be between Tea Gardner and Alex Afton, " said Jasmine. "Would you two come forward?"

"Alex is a tough duelist, considering that he defeated one of the four finalists from the Hell's Furytournament. I must keep an eye on him, " said Tea.

"Even though she is just a friend of both the King and Queen of Games, I won't back down when I duel her, " said Alex.

_**Deckmaster Abilities**_

Total Defense Shogun - Defensive Art: This ability can only be used on defense position monsters that are on your side of the field. Discard one Magic card from your hand. Choose one of those monsters to attack while in defense position.

Swordstalker - Soul Alliance: This ability can be only be activated when you tribute summon a monster. When that monster attacks, increase that monster's attack strength by the total attack strength(s) of the sacrificed monster(s) during the Damage Step.


	21. Dueling with Fire

**Legal Disclaimer**_: This story follows the same rules as "Rise of the Deckmasters". __Dark Magician was Yugi's original deckmaster in "__Merger of the Big Five". The deckmaster ability was provided by Wikipedia, and its name was provided by Santoryuu._

**Battle Between The Sexes**

Chapter 21: Dueling with Fire

Tea and Alex stood up and headed toward the stage. Within minutes, they arrived on opposite sides of the stage.

"All set to duel?" asked Rose.

"I'm ready, " said Alex.

"Same here, " said Tea.

"Choose your deckmaster, and you may begin, " said Jasmine as Tea and Alex pulled their decks out of their Duel Disks.

They searched through their decks and found their monsters.

"I choose Dreamsprite as my deckmaster, " said Alex.

"I choose Dark Magician as my deckmaster, " said Tea.

Alex and Tea exchanged, shuffled, and cut their decks. They quickly gave their decks back to each other and placed them back into their Duel Disks.

"Let's duel!" they both exclaimed.

Their Duel Disks activated and moved into position. Tea and Alex pressed blue buttons on their Duel Disks. The left edge slots immediately opened up. Tea placed Dark Magician on her slot while Alex placed Dreamsprite on his slot. Afterwards, they both closed up. First, Dark Magician appeared next to Tea. (2,500/2,100) Next, Dreamsprite appeared next to Alex. (300/200) They both drew five cards.

Tea: 8,000

Alex: 8,000

"I'll go first, " said Alex as he drew a sixth card. "I summon Skull Dog Marron in attack mode."

Alex placed it on top of his Duel Disk. A living dog skeleton with a red tag around its neck appeared on Alex's side of the field. (1,350/2,000)

"I placed one card facedown, ending my turn, " said Alex as a facedown card appeared behind Skull Dog Marron.

"My move, " said Tea as she drew a sixth card. "I summon Fairy's Gift in attack mode."

Tea placed her on top of her Duel Disk. Fairy's Gift appeared on Tea's side of the field. (1,400/1,000)

"Fairy's Gift, attack Skull Dog Marron with Shining Fairy Dust!" exclaimed Tea.

Fairy's Gift used its attack to blast Skull Dog Marron, shattering it into pixels. Alex moved Skull Dog Marron from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

Alex: 7,950

Tea: 8,000

"My move, " said Alex as he drew a card. "I summon Infernalqueen Archfiend in attack mode."

Alex placed her on top of his Duel Disk. A demonic female creature with red eyes and large bony wings, who was wearing a light purple dress with a light blue collar, red and brown armor covering her chest and upper torso, and a red crown, appeared on Alex's side of the field. (900/1,500)

"Infernalqueen Archfiend has a special ability, allowing her to increase the attack strength of one Archfiend monster by 1,000 points during my Standby Phases, " said Alex. "She fits her own condition."

Infernalqueen Archfiend's attack strength changed. (1,900/1,500)

"Infernalqueen Archfiend, attack Fairy's Gift with Shadow Flame Blast!" exclaimed Alex.

Infernalqueen Archfiend used her hands to fire a column of black fire at Fairy's Gift, incinerating her. Tea moved Fairy's Gift from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Alex: 7,950

Tea: 7,500

"I end my turn, " said Alex.

"My move, " said Tea as she drew a card. "I set one monster in defense mode and place one card facedown."

Tea placed one card facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk. A facedown card positioned sideways appeared on Tea's side of the field. Another facedown card appeared behind the set monster.

"I end my turn, " said Tea.

"My move, " said Alex as he drew a card.

Alex: 7,450

Tea: 7,500

"Infernalqueen Archfiend has a nasty side effect. While she is on the field, I have to pay 500 Life Points during my Standby Phases, " said Alex.

Infernalqueen Archfiend's attack strength changed. (2,900/1,500)

"I summon Solar Flare Dragon in attack mode, " said Alex as he placed it on top of his Duel Disk.

Solar Flare Dragon appeared next to Infernalqueen Archfiend. (1,500/1,000)

"Solar Flare Dragon, attack that set monster with Sunlight Flare Attack!" exclaimed Alex.

Solar Flare Dragon used its attack to incinerate the set card. Tea quickly flipped her set card upright on top of her Duel Disk. A young man with blond hair and golden wings, who was wearing a white jumpsuit and golden armbands, appeared on Tea's side of the field and instantly shattered into pixels. (1,400/800) Tea moved Shining Angel from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"Now, I can special summon a LIGHT monster from my deck with an attack strength of at most 1,500 points, " said Tea as she pulled her deck out of her Duel Disk. "Therefore, I choose Ancient Elf."

Tea searched through her deck, found and placed Ancient Elf on top of her Duel Disk, and returned her deck to her Duel Disk. Ancient Elf appeared on Tea's side of the field. (1,450/1,200)

"Infernalqueen Archfiend, attack Ancient Elf with Shadow Flame Blast!" exclaimed Alex.

"Sorry, but I activate my facedown card, Book of Moon, " said Tea as a facedown card flipped up.

"You've triggered Infernalqueen Archfiend's second ability, " said Alex as a giant die appeared in front of them. "Whenever Infernalqueen Archfiend is targeted by a card effect, I can roll a die. If it lands on two or five, the card is destroyed, and its effect is negated. Go, dice roll!"

The die fell to the ground and rolled around until the number four appeared on top of it.

"I'm afraid your roll failed, " said Tea as Alex flipped Infernalqueen Archfiend facedown and sideways on top of his Duel Disk. Infernalqueen Archfiend turned into a facedown card that was positioned sideways.

"I place one card facedown, ending my turn, " said Alex.

A facedown card appeared behind Solar Flare Dragon.

"Solar Flare Dragon, attack Tea's Life Points directly with Ember Flash Attack!" exclaimed Alex.

Solar Flare Dragon used its effect attack to singe Tea, causing her to barely twitch.

Alex: 7,450

Tea: 7,000

"My move, " said Tea as she drew a card.

"I activate one of my facedown cards, Life Absorbing Machine, " said Alex as a facedown card flipped up.

"I play Pot of Greed, " said Tea as she drew two cards from her deck. "I play Cost Down, allowing me to sacrifice Ancient Elf to summon Seiyaryu in attack mode."

Tea discarded Polymerization to her Graveyard. Once Tea moved Ancient Elf from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard, he vanished from the field. Next, she placed Seiyaryu on top of her Duel Disk. Seiyaryu appeared on Tea's side of the field. (2,500/2,300)

"Seiyaryu, attack Solar Flare Dragon with Mystical Flare Blast!" exclaimed Tea.

"I activate Dreamsprite's deckmaster ability of Misdirection to force you to attack my set monster, " said Alex.

Alex: 6,950

Tea: 7,000

"I also activate my facedown card, Backfire, " said Alex as a facedown card flipped up on his side of the field.

"I counter that with my facedown card, Trap Jammer, " said Tea as a facedown card flipped on her side of the field.

Backfire shattered into pixels. Seiyaryu used its attack to incinerate Solar Flare Dragon; however, Dreamsprite used her hands to deflect it toward Alex's set monster. Alex flipped his set monster upright on top of his Duel Disk. Infernalqueen Archfiend reappeared next to Solar Flare Dragon and instantly incinerated. (900/1,500) Alex moved Infernalqueen Archfiend from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

"I place two cards facedown, ending my turn, " said Tea as two facedown cards appeared behind Seiyaryu.

"My move, " said Alex as he drew a card. "I gain Life Points due to Life Absorbing Machine."

Alex: 7,450

Tea: 7,000

"I play Mausoleum of the Emperor, " said Alex as he pressed a red button on his Duel Disk.

Suddenly, the right edge slot opened up. Alex placed the card onto the slot, which immediately closed up. The mausoleum appeared on the entire length of the field.

"I pay 1,000 Life Points to summon Firewing Pegasus and equip it with Salamandra, which increases the attack strength of a FIRE monster by 700 points, " said Alex as he placed it on top of his Duel Disk.

Alex: 6,450

Tea: 7,000

Firewing Pegasus appeared next to Solar Flare Dragon with its attack strength changed. (2,950/1,800)

"Firewing Pegasus, attack Seiyaryu with Comet Flare Gallop!" exclaimed Alex.

Firewing Pegasus suddenly became engulfed in flames and charged into Seiyaryu, shattering it into pixels. Tea moved Seiyaryu from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Alex: 6,450

Tea: 6,550

"Solar Flare Dragon, attack Tea's Life Points directly with Sunlight Flare Attack!" exclaimed Alex.

"Not so fast. I activate one of my facedown cards, Rope of Life, to bring back Seiyaryu, " said Tea as she discarded her entire hand to her Graveyard.

Tea moved Seiyaryu from her Graveyard to the top of her Duel Disk. Seiyaryu reappeared on Tea's side of the field with its attack strength changed, causing a replay. (3,300/2,300)

"I place one card facedown, ending my turn, " said Alex.

A facedown card appeared behind Firewing Pegasus.

"Solar Flare Dragon, attack Tea's Life Points directly with Ember Flash Attack!" exclaimed Alex.

Solar Flare Dragon used its effect attack to singe Tea, causing her to barely twitch.

Alex: 6,450

Tea: 6,050

"My move, " said Tea as she drew a card. "I set one monster in defense mode and activate my facedown card, Mystical Space Typhoon, to destroy Life Absorbing Machine."

Tea placed one card facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk. A facedown card positioned sideways appeared next to Seiyaryu. Another facedown card flipped up, sending a Mystical Space Typhoon to shatter Life Absorbing Machine into pixels.

"I activate Dark Magician's deckmaster ability, which is called Master of Magic, " said Tea. "It allows me to duplicate the effect of one Magic card by paying 1,000 Life Points. Therefore, I choose to use Mystical Space Typhoon's effect on your facedown card."

Alex: 6,450

Tea: 5,050

A second Mystical Space Typhoon appeared and shattered Alex's facedown card, which was revealed to be Sakuretsu Armor.

"Seiyaryu, attack Solar Flare Dragon with Mystical Flare Blast!" exclaimed Tea.

"I activate Misdirection once again, " said Alex.

Alex: 5,950

Tea: 5,050

Seiyaryu used its attack to incinerate Solar Flare Dragon; however, Dreamsprite used her hands to deflect it toward Firewing Pegasus, incinerating it. Alex moved Firewing Pegasus from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

Alex: 5,500

Tea: 5,050

"I end my turn, " said Tea.

"My move, " said Alex as he drew a card. "I summon Molten Zombie in attack mode."

Alex placed it on top of his Duel Disk. A demonic creature made of flames appeared next to Solar Flare Dragon. (1,600/400)

"Solar Flare Dragon has another special ability. It can't be attacked as long as there is another Pyro-type monster on the field, " said Alex.

"Not good, " said Tea.

"Molten Zombie, attack that set monster with Scorching Punch!" exclaimed Alex.

Molten Zombie punched the set card. Tea quickly flipped her set card upright on top of her Duel Disk. Magician of Faith appeared next to Seiyaryu and instantly shattered into pixels. (300/400) Tea moved Magician of Faith from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"Now, I can grab a Magic card from my Graveyard, " said Tea as she grabbed and showed Pot of Greed to Alex.

"I end my turn, activating Solar Flare Dragon's ability again, " said Alex.

"Oh no, " said Tea.

"Solar Flare Dragon, attack Tea's Life Points directly with Ember Flash Attack!" exclaimed Alex.

Solar Flare Dragon used its effect attack to singe Tea, causing her to barely twitch.

Alex: 5,500

Tea: 4,550

"My move, " said Tea as she drew a card. "I play Pot of Greed."

Tea drew two cards from her deck.

"I'll used Dark Magician's deckmaster ability to use Pot of Greed again, " said Tea as she drew two more cards from her deck.

Alex: 5,500

Tea: 3,550

"Next, I play Offerings to the Doomed to destroy Molten Zombie, " said Tea as bandages wrapped up Molten Zombie and shattered it into pixels.

Alex moved Molten Zombie from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

"I summon Maha Vailo in attack mode, " said Tea as she placed him on top of her Duel Disk.

Maha Vailo appeared next to Seiyaryu. (1,550/1,400)

"Maha Vailo, attack Solar Flare Dragon with Sacred Lightning Attack!" exclaimed Tea.

Maha Vailo used his attack to blast Solar Flare Dragon, shattering it into pixels. Alex moved Solar Flare Dragon from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

Alex: 5,450

Tea: 3,550

"Seiyaryu, attack Alex's Life Points directly with Mystical Flare Blast!" exclaimed Tea.

Seiyaryu used its attack to blast Alex, causing him to twitch.

Alex: 2,150

Tea: 3,550

"I place one card facedown, ending my turn, " said Tea as a facedown card appeared behind Maha Vailo.

"My move, " said Alex as he drew a card. "I set one monster in defense mode and place one card facedown."

Alex placed one card facedown and sideways on top of his Duel Disk. A facedown card positioned sideways appeared on Alex's side of the field. Another facedown card appeared behind the set card.

"I end my turn, " said Alex.

"My move, " said Tea. "Unfortunately, Offerings to the Doomed prevents me from drawing this turn."

"That is just what I wanted to hear, " said Alex.

"Maha Vailo, attack that set monster with Sacred Lightning Attack!" exclaimed Tea.

Maha Vailo used his attack to blast the set card. Alex quickly flipped his set card upright on top of his Duel Disk. Cyber Jar appeared on Alex's side of the field, sucked up Seiyaryu and Maha Vailo into itself, and self-destructed. (900/900) Alex moved Cyber Jar from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard. Tea also moved Seiyaryu and Maha Vailo from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard. They picked up five cards and showed them to each other.

"I summon both UFO Turtle and Makyura the Destructor in attack mode, " said Alex as he placed both cards on top of his Duel Disk.

UFO Turtle appeared on Alex's side of the field. (1,400/1,200) A creature, who was wearing a purple suit of armor with a golden collar and golden orbs near the shoulders and was wielding a set of claws connecting to its wrists, appeared next to UFO Turtle. (1,600/1,200)

"I summon both Shining Friendship and Freya, Spirit of Victory, in attack mode, " said Tea as she placed both cards on top of her Duel Disk.

Freya, Spirit of Victory, appeared on Tea's side of the field. (100/100) Shining Friendship appeared next to Freya, Spirit of Victory. (1,300/1,100)

"Don't forget that Freya, Spirit of Victory, not only increases the stats of all Fairy-type monsters on my side of the field by 400 points, but can't be attacked as long as there is another Fairy-type monster on my side of the field, " said Tea. "Shining Friendship fits both conditions."

Shining Friendship's stats changed. (1,700/1,500) The stats of Freya, Spirit of Victory, changed. (500/500)

"Shining Friendship, attack UFO Turtle with Silver Light Attack!" exclaimed Tea.

"I activate my facedown card, Dimension Wall, " said Alex as a facedown card flipped up.

Shining Friendship used its attack to blast UFO Turtle, shattering it into pixels. Alex moved UFO Turtle from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

Alex: 2,150

Tea: 3,250

"Not only do you lose the Life Points I lost due to Dimension Wall, but I can special summon Command Knight due to UFO Turtle, " said Alex as he pulled his deck out of his Duel Disk.

Alex searched through his deck, found and placed Command Knight on top of his Duel Disk, and shuffled and returned his deck to his Duel Disk. Command Knight appeared next to Makyura the Destructor. (1,200/1,900)

"Command Knight is just like Freya, except she increases the attack strengths of Warrior-type monsters on my side of the field by 400 points, " said Alex.

Command Knight's attack strength changed. (1,600/1,900) Makyura the Destructor's attack strength changed. (2,000/1,200)

"I end my turn, " said Tea.

"My move, " said Alex as he drew a card. "I play Pot of Greed."

Alex drew two cards from his deck.

"I summon Marauding Captain in attack mode, " said Alex as he placed him on top of his Duel Disk.

Marauding Captain appeared next to Command Knight with its attack strength changed. (1,600/400)

"Marauding Captain's special ability allows me to special summon Sasuke Samurai #3 from my hand in attack mode, said Alex as he placed him on top of his Duel Disk.

A Sasuke Samurai, who was wearing a red cape covering a blue jumpsuit and brown gauntlets and was wielding two swords, appeared next to Marauding Captain with his attack strength changed. (1,400/1,000)

"Thanks to the special abilities of both Command Knight and Marauding Captain, the only monsters you can attack are Sasuke Samurai #3 and Makyura the Destructor, " said Alex.

"It's cool, " said Tea.

"Makyura the Destructor, attack Shining Friendship with Claw of Destruction!" exclaimed Alex.

Makyura the Destructor used its claws to swipe Shining Friendship, shattering it into pixels. Tea moved Shining Friendship from the top of her Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

Alex: 2,150

Tea: 2,950

"Command Knight, attack Freya, Spirit of Victory, with Inferno Blade Slash!" exclaimed Alex.

"I think not. I activate my facedown card, Call of the Haunted, to bring back Dark Witch, a monster I sent to my Graveyard via Rope of Life, " said Tea as a facedown card flipped up.

Tea moved Dark Witch from her Graveyard to the top of her Duel Disk. Dark Witch appeared next to Freya, Spirit of Victory, with her stats changed, causing a replay. (2,200/2,100)

"I end my turn, " said Alex.

"My move, " said Tea as she drew a card. "I summon Happy Lover in attack mode and equip it with Elf's Light."

Tea placed it on top of her Duel Disk. An orange spherical creature with pink upper wings, purple lower wings, and a red heart in the middle of its forehead appeared next to Freya, Spirit of Victory, with a white glow surrounding it, changing its stats. (1,600/700)

"Dark Witch, attack Sasuke Samurai #3 with Soaring Spear Strike!" exclaimed Tea.

Dark Witch used her attack to stab Sasuke Samurai #3, shattering him into pixels. Alex moved Sasuke Samurai #3 from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

Alex: 1,350

Tea: 2,950

"I place one card facedown, ending my turn, " said Tea as a facedown card appeared behind Happy Lover.

"My move, " said Alex as he drew a card.

"This duel is over. I activate my facedown card, Solar Ray, " said Tea as a facedown card flipped up. "Since I have three LIGHT monsters on my side of the field, I can inflict 1,800 points of damage to your Life Points."

Suddenly, light beams came from all three of Tea's monsters and struck Alex, causing him to fall to his knees.

Alex: 0000

Tea: 2,950

The monsters and the field instantly vanished. Every card remaining on the Duel Disks were removed and were placed back into Tea's and Alex's decks.

"Proceeding to the next round, we have Ms. Tea Gardner, " said Jasmine as the crowd applauded and cheered.

"Good job, Tea. You have definitely learned from the best, " said Alex as he shook Tea's hand.

"Same to you. No wonder you became a champion back home, " said Tea as she shook Alex's hand.

They immediately headed offstage. Suddenly, Rose reappeared on the stage next to Jasmine.

"May I have your attention please?" ssked Jasmine.

The crowd immediately quieted down.

"For those who lost in the first round, it's time for your last chance to win this tournament, " said Jasmine. "Remember once you lose this time around, you are eliminated."

"Our first pairing for this part of the tournament will be Rachel Sawyer and Brett Cooper, " said Rose. "Would you two come forward?"

"I have been dueling too safe. To defeat Brett, I need to bring my A game, " said Rachel.

"Rachel lost to relative unknowns. This should be an easy victory, " said Brett.

_**Deckmaster Abilities**_

_Dark Magician - Master of Magic: Pay 1,000 Life Points to duplicate the effect of one Magic Card._


	22. Law of the Jungle

**Legal Disclaimer**: _This story follows the same rules as "Rise of the Deckmasters".__ Brett Cooper and any physical descriptions associated with him are the properties of sm-candy. Rachel Sawyer and any physical descriptions associated with her are mine and can't be used without my permission._

**Battle Between The Sexes**

Chapter 22: Law of the Jungle

Rachel and Brett stood up and headed toward the stage. Within minutes, they arrived on opposite sides of the stage.

"Are you two ready to duel?" asked Rose.

"Of course, " said Rachel.

"Same here, " said Brett.

"Choose your deckmaster, and you may begin, " said Rose as Brett and Rachel pulled their decks out of their Duel Disks.

They searched through their decks and found their monsters.

"I choose King Tiger Wanghu as my deckmaster, " said Rachel.

"I choose Armed Samurai - Ben Kei as my deckmaster, " said Brett.

Rachel and Brett exchanged, shuffled, and cut their decks. They quickly gave their decks back to each other and placed them back into their Duel Disks.

"Let's duel!" they both exclaimed.

Their Duel Disks activated and moved into position. Brett and Rachel pressed blue buttons on their Duel Disks. The left edge slots immediately opened up. Brett placed Armed Samurai - Ben Kai on his slot while Rachel placed King Tiger Wanghu on her slot. Afterwards, they both closed up. First, a man, who was wearing a white hood and brown armbands, gloves, and legbands, was wielding two swords, and was carrying various weapons over his shoulder, appeared next to Brett. (500/800) Next, King Tiger Wanghu appeared next to Rachel. (1,700/1,000) They both drew five cards.

Brett: 8,000

Rachel: 8,000

"I'll go first, " said Brett as he drew a sixth card. "I summon Headless Knight in attack mode."

Brett placed him on top of his Duel Disk. Headless Knight appeared on Brett's side of the field. (1,450/1,700)

"I place two cards facedown, ending my turn, " said Brett as two facedown cards appeared behind Headless Knight.

"My move, " said Rachel as she drew a sixth card. "I summon Botanical Lion in attack mode."

Rachel placed it on top of her Duel Disk. Botanical Lion appeared on Rachel's side of the field. (1,600/2,000)

"Don't forget Botanical Lion's attack strength increases by 300 points for every Plant-type monster on my side of the field, " said Rachel.

Botanical Lion's attack strength changed. (1,900/2,000)

"Botanical Lion, attack Headless Knight with Wooden Scratch Attack!" exclaimed Rachel.

Botanical Lion used its attack to slash Headless Knight, shattering it into pixels. Brett moved Headless Knight from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

Brett: 7,550

Rachel: 8,000

"I place one card facedown, ending my turn, " said Rachel as a facedown card appeared behind Botanical Lion.

"My move, " said Brett as he drew a card. "I play Pot of Greed."

Brett drew two cards from his deck.

"I summon Dark Lucius Level 4 in attack mode and equip it with Axe of Despair, " said Brett as he placed it on top of his Duel Disk.

A demonic creature with dark blue hair, which was wearing faded silver armor that covered most of its body and was wielding the Axe of Despair, appeared on Brett's side of the field with its attack strength changed. (2,000/300)

"Dark Lucius Level 4, attack Botanical Lion with Midnight Axe Smash!" exclaimed Brett.

Dark Lucius Level 4 used the axe to slice Botanical Lion in half, shattering it into pixels. Rachel moved Botanical Lion from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Brett: 7,550

Rachel: 7,900

"I end my turn, " said Brett.

"My move, " said Rachel as she drew a card. "I play Premature Burial to bring back Botanical Lion."

Brett: 7,550

Rachel: 7,100

Rachel moved Botanical Lion from her Graveyard to the top of her Duel Disk. Botanical Lion reappeared on Rachel's side of the field with its attack strength changed. (1,900/2,000)

"Next, I summon Dandelion in attack mode, " said Rachel as she placed it on top of her Duel Disk.

A lionlike plant with orange skin, a yellow flowerlike mane, and green upper paws appeared next to Botanical Lion. (300/300)

"Dandelion is a Plant-type monster, which triggers Botanical Lion's special ability, " said Rachel.

Botanical Lion's attack strength changed. (2,200/2,000)

"Botanical Lion, attack Dark Lucius Level 4 with Wooden Scratch Attack!" exclaimed Rachel.

"Sorry, but I activate my facedown card, Negate Attack, " said Brett as a facedown card flipped up.

Botanical Lion used its attack to slash Dark Lucius Level 4; however, Negate Attack's force field dissipated the attack.

"I end my turn, " said Rachel.

"My move, " said Brett as he drew a card. "I summon Familiar Knight in attack mode."

Brett placed him on top of his Duel Disk. Familiar Knight appeared next to Dark Lucius Level 4. (1,200/1,400)

"Dark Lucius Level 4, attack Dandelion with Midnight Axe Smash!" exclaimed Brett.

"Not so fast. I activate my facedown card, Book of Moon, to negate the attack of Dark Lucius Level 4, " said Rachel as a facedown card flipped up.

Brett turned Dark Lucius Level 4 facedown and sideways on top of his Duel Disk. Dark Lucius Level 4 became a facedown card that was positioned sideways.

"Familiar Knight, attack Dandelion with Wisdom Blade Attack!" exclaimed Brett.

Familiar Knight used his attack to slice Dandelion in half, shattering it into pixels. Rachel moved Dandelion from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard. Botanical Lion's attack strength changed. (1,900/2,000)

Brett: 7,550

Rachel: 6,400

"Dandelion has a special ability. When it is destroyed in battle, I can special summon two Fluff tokens to my side of the field, " said Rachel.

Two anthropomorphic dandelion spores appeared next to Botanical Lion. Botanical Lion's attack strength changed. (2,500/2,000)

"I end my turn, " said Brett.

"My move, " said Rachel as she drew a card. "I play Graceful Charity."

Rachel drew three cards from her deck and moved two cards from her hand to her Graveyard.

"I summon Panther Warrior in attack mode, " said Rachel as she placed it on top of her Duel Disk.

Panther Warrior appeared next to a Fluff token. (2,000/1,600)

"Botanical Lion, attack Familiar Knight with Wooden Scratch Attack!" exclaimed Rachel.

Botanical Lion used its attack to slash Familiar Knight, shattering him into pixels. Brett moved Familiar Knight from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

Brett: 6,250

Rachel: 6,400

"Thanks, I can now special summon Gyaku-Gire Panda from my hand in attack mode, " said Brett as he placed it on top of his Duel Disk.

Gyaku-Gire Panda appeared next to the set monster. (800/1,600)

"Don't forget that Gyaku-Gire Panda's attack strength increases by 500 points for each monster on your side of the field, " said Brett. "Currently, you have four monsters."

Gyaku-Gire Panda's attack strength changed. (2,800/1,600)

"I sacrifice a Fluff token so Panther Warrior can attack, " said Rachel as a Fluff token shattered into pixels.

Gyaku-Gire Panda's attack strength changed. (2,300/2,200) Botanical Lion's attack strength changed. (2,200/2,000)

"Panther Warrior, attack that set monster with Puma Blade Attack!" exclaimed Rachel.

Panther Warrior used its attack to slice the set card in half. Brett quickly flipped his set card upright on top of his Duel Disk. Dark Lucius Level 4 reappeared next to Gyaku-Gire Panda and instantly shattered into pixels. (1,000/300) Brett moved Dark Lucius Level 4 from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

"I place one card facedown, ending my turn, " said Rachel as a facedown card appeared behind Panther Warrior.

"My move, " said Brett as he drew a card. "I summon Berserk Gorilla in attack mode."

Brett placed it on top of his Duel Disk. Berserk Gorilla appeared next to Gyaku-Gire Panda. (2,000/1,000)

"Gyaku-Gire Panda, attack a Fluff token with Kung Pao Claw!" exclaimed Brett.

"Why would you do that?" asked Rachel.

"Gyaku-Gire Panda has trample ability, " said Brett.

"Nice move, but I activate my facedown card, Negate Attack, " said Rachel as a facedown card flipped up.

Gyaku-Gire Panda used its attack to slash a Fluff token; however, Negate Attack's force field dissipated the attack.

"I end my turn, " said Brett.

"My move, " said Rachel as she drew a card. "I sacrifice Panther Warrior to summon Nekogal #2."

Once Rachel moved Panther Warrior from the top of her Graveyard, it vanished from the field. Next, she placed Nekogal #2 on top of her Duel Disk. Nekogal #2 appeared next to a Fluff token. (1,900/2,000)

"Why would you summon her? She can't destroy either one of my monsters, " said Brett.

"True, but I now play Wild Nature's Release, to give her some firepower, " said Rachel.

The attack strength of Nekogal #2 changed. (3,900/2,000)

"Botanical Lion, attack Berserk Gorilla with Wooden Scratch Attack!" exclaimed Rachel.

Botanical Lion used its attack to slash Berserk Gorilla, shattering it into pixels. Brett moved Berserk Gorilla from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

Brett: 6,050

Rachel: 6,400

"Nekogal #2, attack Gyaku-Gire Panda with Aerial Slash Attack!" exclaimed Rachel.

Nekogal #2 used her attack to slash Gyaku-Gire Panda, shattering it into pixels. Brett moved Gyaku-Gire Panda from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

Brett: 4,350

Rachel: 6,400

"I end my turn, " said Rachel as Nekogal #2 shattered into pixels.

Rachel moved Nekogal #2 from the top of her Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

"My move, " said Brett as he drew a card. "I play Raigeki."

Lightning bolts suddenly fell from the sky and struck both of Rachel's monsters, shattering them into pixels. Rachel moved Botanical Lion from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"I summon Dark Blade in attack mode, " said Brett as he placed him on top of his Duel Disk.

A humanoid creature, which was wearing a black suit of armor with spikes covering it and was wielding two curved swords, appeared on Brett's side of the field. (1,800/1,500)

"Dark Blade, attack Rachel's Life Points directly with Fading Sword Assault!" exclaimed Brett.

Dark Blade used his swords to swipe Rachel, causing her to twitch.

Brett: 4,350

Rachel: 4,600

"I place one card facedown, ending my turn, " said Brett as a facedown card behind Dark Blade.

"My move, " said Rachel as she drew a card. "I place one card facedown and summon Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger in attack mode."

Rachel placed it on top of her Duel Disk. A white Bengal tiger with horns on its head and legs appeared on Rachel's side of the field. (1,600/1,000)

"Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger, attack Dark Blade with Crystal Claw Slash!" exclaimed Rachel.

"Not a good move. My monster is stronger than yours is, " said Brett.

"Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger has a special ability. Whenever it attacks a monster, its attack strength increases by 400 points, " said Rachel.

Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger's attack strength changed. (2,000/1,000) Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger used its claws to slash Dark Blade, shattering him into pixels. Brett moved Dark Blade from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

Brett: 4,150

Rachel: 4,600

"I end my turn, " said Rachel.

"My move, " said Brett as he drew a card. "I summon Maji-Gire Panda in attack mode and equip it with Mask of Brutality."

Brett placed it on top of his Duel Disk. A giant panda, which was wearing the Mask of Brutality, appeared on Brett's side of the field with its stats changed. (2,000/0)

"Maji-Gire Panda, attack Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger with Rabid Claw Strike!" exclaimed Brett.

Maji-Gire Panda came charging toward Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger and used its claws to swipe Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger.

"Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger has another special ability. When Crystal Beasts are destroyed, they become Continuous Magic cards, " said Rachel.

Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger shattered into pixels and reformed into a solid piece of topaz on Rachel's side of the field.

Brett: 4,150

Rachel: 4,200

"Maji-Gire Panda has a special ability as well. Every time a Beast-type monster is destroyed, its attack strength increases by 500 points, " said Brett.

Maji-Gire Panda's attack strength changed. (2,500/0)

"I place one card facedown, ending my turn, " said Brett as a facedown card appeared behind Maji-Gire Panda.

"My move, " said Rachel as she drew a card. "I set one monster in defense mode."

Rachel placed one card facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk. A facedown card positioned sideways appeared on Rachel's side of the field.

"I end my turn, " said Brett as he drew a card. "I play Pot of Avarice."

Brett pulled his deck out of his Duel Disk, moved five cards from his Graveyard to the top of his deck, and shuffled and returned his deck to his Duel Disk. Afterwards, he drew two cards from his deck.

"I summon Archfiend Soldier in attack mode, " said Brett as he placed it on top of his Duel Disk.

Archfiend Soldier appeared next to Maji-Gire Panda. (1,900/1,500)

"Archfiend Soldier, attack that set monster with Diabolical Sword Strike!" exclaimed Brett.

Archfiend Soldier used its attack to slice the set monster in half. Rachel quickly flipped her set card upright on top of her Duel Disk. Magician of Faith appeared on Rachel's side of the field and instantly shattered into pixels. (300/400)

"Now, I can get Wild Nature's Release back, " said Rachel as she grabbed it from her Graveyard and showed it to Brett.

"Maji-Gire Panda, attack Rachel's Life Points directly with Rabid Claw Strike!" exclaimed Brett.

"I activate my facedown card, Scapegoat, " said Rachel as a facedown card flipped up.

Four Scapegoat tokens appeared on Rachel's side of the field, causing a replay.(0/0)

"Maji-Gire Panda, attack a Scapegoat token with Rabid Claw Strike!" exclaimed Brett.

Maji-Gire Panda used its attack to slash the orange token, shattering it into pixels. Maji-Gire Panda's attack strength changed. (3,000/0)

"I activate Armed Samurai - Ben Kai's deckmaster ability, which is called Multiple Assault, " said Brett. "I can only activate his ability when a monster on my side of the field is equipped with a card. For each card equipped to that monster, that monster can attack that number of times during the same Battle Phase. Currently, Maji-Gire Panda is equipped with Mask to Brutality."

"No problem at all, " said Rachel.

"Maji-Gire Panda, attack another Scapegoat with Rapid Claw Strike!" exclaimed Brett.

Maji-Gire Panda used its attack to slash a yellow token, shattering him into pixels. Maji-Gire Panda's attack strength changed. (3,500/0)

"The only drawback is that the effect can't be used to attack an opponent directly, " said Brett. "I end my turn."

"My move, " said Rachel as she drew a card. "I activate King Tiger Wanghu's deckmaster ability, which is called Pride Purification. By discarding a Trap card from my hand, I can destroy all monsters on the field whose attack strengths are at most 1,400 points. For each one destroyed this way, you lose 500 Life Points. My tokens fit the condition."

Rachel discarded DNA Surgery to her Graveyard. The two remaining Scapegoat tokens shattered into pixels and reformed into a light beam that struck Brett, causing him to twitch.

Brett: 3,150

Rachel: 4,200

"Don't forget about Maji-Gire Panda's special ability, " said Brett.

Maji-Gire Panda's attack strength changed. (4,000/0)

"I play the Ritual Magic card, Earth Chant, allowing me to summon an EARTH Ritual Monster as long as I sacrifice monsters whose total level is at least the level of the monster, " said Rachel. "Therefore, I sacrifice Soul Tiger and Giant Rat to summon Super Lion Warrior."

Rachel discarded all three cards to her Graveyard and placed Super Lion Warrior on top of her Duel Disk. An anthropomorphic lion with a red mane, orange and tan skin, and sharp claws, appeared on Rachel's side of the field. (2,300/2,100)

"Next, I play Wild Nature's Release again, " said Rachel.

Super Lion Warrior's attack strength changed. (4,400/2,100)

"Super Lion Warrior, attack Maji-Gire Panda with Royal Claw Slash!" exclaimed Rachel.

Super Lion Warrior used its claws to slash Maji-Gire Panda, shattering it into pixels. Brett moved Maji-Gire Panda from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

Brett: 2,750

Rachel: 4,200

"I place one card facedown, ending my turn," said Rachel as a facedown card appeared behind Super Lion Warrior.

Super Lion Warrior shattered into pixels. Rachel moved Super Lion Warrior from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"My move, " said Brett as he drew a card. "I sacrifice Archfiend Soldier to summon Beast of Talwar."

Once Brett moved Archfiend Soldier from the top of his Duel Disk, it vanished from the field. Next, he placed Beast of Talwar on top of his Duel Disk. Beast of Talwar appeared on Brett's side of the field. (2,400/1,700)

"Beast of Talwar, attack Rachel's Life Points directly with Talwar Dual Strike!" exclaimed Brett.

"Sorry, but I activate my facedown card, Call of the Haunted, to bring back Giant Rat, " said Rachel as a facedown card flipped up.

Rachel moved Giant Rat from her Graveyard to the top of her Duel Disk. Giant Rat reappeared on Rachel's side of the field, causing a replay. (1,400/1,450)

"Beast of Talwar, attack Giant Rat with Talwar Dual Strike!" exclaimed Brett.

Beast of Talwar used its attack to slice Giant Rat in half, shattering it into pixels. Rachel moved Giant Rat from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Brett: 2,750

Rachel: 3,200

"Thanks. Now, I can special summon Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat in attack mode, " said Rachel as she pulled her deck out of her Duel Disk.

Rachel searched through her deck, found and placed Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat on top of her Duel Disk. A pink calico cat, which was wearing golden trim along its legs and a golden broach with an amethyst in the middle of it, appeared on Rachel's side of the field. (1,200/400)

"I end my turn, " said Brett.

"My move, " said Rachel as she drew a card. "I play Fulfillment of the Contract to bring back Super Lion Warrior."

Brett: 2,750

Rachel: 2,400

Rachel moved Super Lion Warrior from her Graveyard to the top of her Duel Disk. Super Lion Warrior reappeared next to Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat. (2,300/2,100)

"Next, I play the Magic card, The Big March of Animals, " said Rachel. "It increases the attack strengths of Beast-type monsters on my side of the field by 200 points for every one of them until my turn ends. Currently, I have two Beast-type monsters."

Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat's attack strength changed. (1,600/400) Super Lion Warrior's attack strength changed. (2,700/2,100)

"Super Lion Warrior, attack Beast of Talwar with Royal Claw Slash!" exclaimed Rachel.

Super Lion Warrior used its attack to slash Beast of Talwar, shattering it into pixels. Brett moved Beast of Talwar from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

Brett: 2,450

Rachel: 2,400

"Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat, attack Brett's Life Points directly with Beryl Pounce!" exclaimed Rachel.

Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat came charging toward Brett and slammed into him, causing him to twitch.

Brett: 0850

Rachel: 2,400

"I end my turn, " said Rachel.

The attack strengths of Rachel's monsters returned to normal.

"My move, " said Brett as he drew a card. "I play Graceful Charity."

Brett drew three cards from his deck and moved two cards from his hand to his Graveyard.

"I play Swords of Revealing Light, " said Brett as light swords rained down on Rachel and surrounded her and her monsters. "I summon Abaki in attack mode."

Brett placed it on top of his Duel Disk. Abaki appeared on Brett's side of the field. (1,700/1,100)

"Abaki, attack Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat with Inferno Mace Smash!" exclaimed Brett.

Abaki used its attack to slam Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat.

"Don't forget what happens when Crystal Beasts are destroyed in battle, " said Rachel as Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat shattered into pixels and reformed into a solid piece of amethyst that appeared next to the topaz.

Rachel moved Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat from the top of her Duel Disk.

Brett: 0850

Rachel: 1,900

"I place one card facedown, ending my turn, " said Brett as a facedown card appeared behind Abaki.

"My move, " said Rachel as she drew a card. "I play Giant Trunade."

All of Rachel's and Brett's Magic and Trap cards vanished from the field and returned to their hands. Super Lion Warrior suddenly shattered into pixels. Rachel moved Super Lion Warrior from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"I summon Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat in attack mode, " said Rachel as she placed it on top of her Duel Disk.

Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat reappeared on Rachel's side of the field. (1,200/400)

"Next, I play Poison Fangs, " said Rachel.

"You just wasted a card. Your monster is weaker than mine is, " said Brett.

"Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat has a special ability. It can attack you directly; however, its attack strength is halved when the effect is used, " said Rachel.

"Oh no, " said Brett.

"Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat, attack Brett's Life Points directly with Beryl Pounce!" exclaimed Rachel.

Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat's attack strength changed. (600/400) Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat jumped over Abaki and used its attack to slam Brett, causing him to twitch.

Brett: 0250

Rachel: 1,900

"Now, Poison Fangs will end this duel, " said Rachel.

A poisonous gas emerged from Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat's mouth, striking Brett and sending him to his knees.

Brett: 0000

Rachel: 1,900

The monsters and the field instantly vanished. Every card remaining on the Duel Disks were removed and were placed back into Brett's and Rachel's decks.

"Continuing on in the tournament, we have Ms. Rachel Sawyer, " said Rose as the crowd applauded and shouted. "I'm sorry to say that Brett Cooper has been eliminated."

"You are definitely no pushover. I shouldn't have underestimated you, " said Brett as he shook Rachel's hand.

"I was holding back a little bit, but not anymore, " said Rachel as she shook Brett's hand.

They immediately headed offstage. Lily appeared next to Rose onstage.

"Our next duel will be between Leon von Schroeder and Rebecca Hawkins, " said Lily. "Would you two come forward?"

"Good. This is my chance to redeem myself when I lost to him during the Grand Championship, " said Rebecca.

"Rebecca has always a challenging opponent. I wonder what she has up her sleeves, " said Leon.

_**Deckmaster Abilities**_

_Armed Samurai - Ben Kai - Multiple Assault: This ability can only be activated when a monster on your side of the field is equipped with a card. For each card equipped to that monster, it can attack that number of times during the same Battle Phase._

_King Tiger Wanghu - Pride Purification: Discard one Trap card from your hand to destroy all monsters on the field whose attack strengths are at most 1,400 points. For each one destroyed this way, inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent's Life Points._


	23. Grand Reunion

**Legal Disclaimer**: _This story follows the same rules as "Rise of the Deckmasters". _

**Battle Between The Sexes**

Chapter 23: Grand Reunion

Leon and Rebecca stood up and headed toward the stage. Within minutes, they arrived on opposite sides of the stage.

"Ready to duel?" asked Lily.

"I'm ready, " said Rebecca.

"Of course, " said Leon.

"Choose your deckmaster, and you may begin, " said Lily as Leon and Rebecca took their decks out of their Duel Disks.

They searched through their decks and found their monsters.

"I choose Shadow Ghoul as my deckmaster, " said Rebecca.

"I choose Tsukuyomi as my deckmaster, " said Leon.

Rebecca and Leon exchanged, shuffled, and cut their decks. They quickly gave their decks back to each other and placed them back into their Duel Disks.

"Let's duel!" they both exclaimed.

Their Duel Disks activated and moved into position. Rebecca and Leon pressed blue buttons on their Duel Disks. The left edge slots immediately opened up. Rebecca placed Shadow Ghoul on her slot while Leon placed Tsukuyomi on his slot. Afterwards, they both closed up. First, Shadow Ghoul appeared next to Rebecca. (1,600/1,300) Next, Tsukuyomi appeared next to Leon. (1,100/1,400) They both drew five cards.

Rebecca: 8,000

Leon: 8,000

"I'll go first, " said Leon as he drew a sixth card. "I summon Hibikime in attack mode."

Leon placed her on top of his Duel Disk. Hibikime appeared on Leon's side of the field. (1,450/1,000)

"I place one card facedown, ending my turn, " said Leon as a facedown card appeared behind Hibikime.

"My move, " said Rebecca as she drew a sixth card. "I summon Luster Dragon in attack mode."

Rebecca placed it on top of her Duel Disk. Luster Dragon appeared on Rebecca's side of the field. (1,900/1,600)

"Luster Dragon, attack Hibikime with Breath of Fire!" exclaimed Rebecca.

Luster Dragon used its attack to incinerate Hibikime. Leon moved Hibikime from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

Rebecca: 8,000

Leon: 7,550

"I end my turn, " said Rebecca.

"My move, " said Leon as he drew a card. "I summon White Magician Pikeru and equip her with Trial of the Princesses."

Leon placed her on top of her Duel Disk. White Magician Pikeru appeared on Leon's side of the field with her attack strength changed. (2,000/0)

"White Magician Pikeru, attack Luster Dragon with Brilliant Light Attack!" exclaimed Leon.

White Magician Pikeru used her attack to blast Luster Dragon, shattering it into pixels. Rebecca moved Luster Dragon from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Rebecca: 7,900

Leon: 7,550

"I end my turn, " said Leon.

"My move, " said Rebecca as she drew a card. "I set one monster in defense mode and place one card facedown."

Rebecca placed one card facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk. A set card appeared on Rebecca's side of the field. Another facedown card appeared behind the set card.

"I end my turn, " said Rebecca.

"My move, " said Leon as he drew a card. "During my Standby Phase, White Magician Pikeru increases my Life Points by 400 points for every monster on my side of the field including White Magician Pikeru herself."

Rebecca: 7,900

Leon: 7,950

"I play Swords of Revealing Light, " said Leon as light swords rained down on Rebecca and surrounded her and her set monster.

Rebecca quickly flipped her set card upright on top of her Duel Disk. Sangan appeared on Rebecca's side of the field. (1,000/600)

"I summon Fire Princess in attack mode, " said Leon as he placed her on top of her Duel Disk.

Fire Princess appeared next to White Magician Pikeru. (1,300/1,500)

"Fire Princess, attack Sangan with Regal Inferno Blast!" exclaimed Leon.

Fire Princess used her attack to incinerate Sangan. Rebecca moved Sangan from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Rebecca: 7,600

Leon: 7,950

"Now, I can grab a monster from my deck with an attack strength of at most 1,500 points, " said Rebecca as she pulled her deck out of her Duel Disk. Rebecca searched through her deck, found and showed Witch of the Black Forest to Leon, and shuffled and returned her deck to her Duel Disk.

"White Magician Pikeru, attack Rebecca's Life Points directly with Brilliant Light Attack!" exclaimed Leon.

"Not so fast. I activate my facedown card, Negate Attack, " said Rebecca as a facedown card flipped up on her side of the field.

"Sorry, but I countered that with my facedown card, Dust Tornado, " said Leon as a facedown card flipped up on his side of the field.

Dust Tornado appeared and shattered Negate Attack into pixels. A facedown card appeared where Dust Tornado originally. White Magician Pikeru used her attack to blast Rebecca, causing her to twitch.

Rebecca: 5,600

Leon: 7,950

"I end my turn, " said Leon.

"My move, " said Rebecca as she drew a card. "I play Mystical Space Typhoon."

A black tornado appeared and shattered Swords of Revealing Light into pixels.

"Next, I play Monster Reincarnation, " said Rachel as she discarded Ring of Magnetism and retrieved a monster from her Graveyard. "Finally, I play Polymerization, combining Sangan and Witch of the Black Forest to summon Sanwitch."

Rebecca discarded all three cards to her Graveyard and moved Sanwitch from her Fusion deck to the top of her Duel Disk. A creature with large eyes like Sangan, which was wearing a white hood and robe with brown trim, brown pants, and brown leather shoes and was wielding a wooden cane with a curved top, appeared on Rebecca's side of the field. (2,100/1,800)

"Finally, I summon Cannon Soldier in attack mode, " said Rebecca as she placed it on top of her Duel Disk.

Cannon Soldier appeared next to Sanwitch. (1,400/1,300)

"Sanwitch, attack White Magician Pikeru with Ancient Scepter Blast!" exclaimed Rebecca.

Sanwitch used his scepter to fire a blast of gray energy at White Magician Pikeru, shattering her into pixels. Leon moved White Magician Pikeru from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

Rebecca: 5,600

Leon: 7,850

"Cannon Soldier, attack Fire Princess with Mega Laser Blast!" exclaimed Rebecca.

Cannon Soldier used its attack to blast Fire Princess, shattering her into pixels. Leon moved Fire Princess from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

Rebecca: 5,600

Leon: 7,750

"I place two cards facedown, ending my turn, " said Rebecca as two facedown cards appeared behind Sanwitch and Cannon Soldier.

"My move, " said Leon as he drew a card. "I play Pot of Greed."

Leon drew two cards from his deck.

"Now, I play Mausoleum of the Emperor, " said Leon as he pressed a red button on his Duel Disk.

Suddenly, the right edge slot opened up. Leon placed the card onto the slot, which immediately closed up. The mausoleum appeared on the entire length of the field.

"I pay 2,000 Life Points to summon Flame Ogre in attack mode, " said Leon as he placed on top of his Duel Disk.

Rebecca: 5,600

Leon: 5,850

A gigantic muscular creature made of red flames appeared on Leon's side of the field. (2,400/1,700)

"Flame Ogre, attack Cannon Soldier with Brimstone Punch!" exclaimed Leon.

"No way. I activate one of my facedown cards, Waboku, " said Rebecca as a facedown card flipped up.

Flame Ogre used its fist to punch Cannon Soldier but was unable to destroy it.

"I place one card facedown, ending my turn, " said Leon as a facedown card appeared behind Flame Ogre.

"My move, " said Rebecca as she drew a card. "I activate my facedown card, Life Absorbing Machine, " said Leon as a facedown card flipped up.

"I sacrifice Cannon Soldier to summon Luster Dragon #2, " said Rebecca.

Once Rebecca moved Cannon Soldier from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard, it vanished from the field. Next, she placed Luster Dragon #2 on top of her Duel Disk. Luster Dragon #2 appeared next to Sanwitch. (2,400/1,400)

"That's not a good idea. Both of our monsters would be destroyed, " said Leon.

"Don't be so sure. I activate Shadow Ghoul's deckmaster ability, which is called Necro Support, " said Rebecca. "It can only be activated when I tribute summon a monster. By paying 500 Life Points, I can increase that monster's attack strength by 100 points for each monster in my Graveyard. Currently, I have four."

Rebecca: 5,100

Leon: 5,850

The attack strength of Luster Dragon #2 changed. (2,800/1,400)

"Luster Dragon #2, attack Flame Ogre with Emerald Flame Attack!" exclaimed Rebecca.

Luster Dragon #2 used its attack to incinerate Flame Ogre. Leon moved Flame Ogre from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

Rebecca: 5,100

Leon: 5,450

"Sanwitch, attack Leon's Life Points directly with Ancient Scepter Blast!" exclaimed Rebecca.

Sanwitch used its attack to blast Leon, causing him to twitch.

Rebecca: 5,100

Leon: 3,350

"I end my turn, " said Rebecca.

"My move, " said Leon as he drew a card.

Rebecca: 5,100

Leon: 4,350

"I set one monster in defense mode, " said Leon as he placed one card facedown and sideways on top of his Duel Disk.

A set card appeared on Leon's side of the field.

"I end my turn, " said Leon.

"My move, " said Rebecca as she drew a card. "I play Stamping Destruction to destroy Life Absorbing Machine."

Life Absorbing Machine shattered into pixels and reformed into a light beam that struck Leon, causing him toe barely twitch.

Rebecca: 5,100

Leon: 3,950

"Sanwitch, attack that set monster with Ancient Scepter Blast!" exclaimed Rebecca.

Sanwitch used his attack to blast the set monster. Leon quickly flipped his set card upright on top of his Duel Disk. Cyber Jar appeared on Leon's side of the field, sucked up Luster Dragon #2 and Sanwitch into itself, and self-destructed. (900/900) Leon moved Cyber Jar from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard. Rebecca also moved Luster Dragon #2 and Sanwitch from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard. They picked up five cards and showed them to each other.

"I set two monsters in defense mode, " said Leon as he placed two cards facedown and sideways on top of his Duel Disk.

Two set cards appeared on Leon's side of the field.

"I set one monster in defense mode and summon Cure Mermaid in attack mode, " said Rebecca as she placed one card facedown and sideways and another card upright on top of her Duel Disk.

A set card appeared on Rebecca's side of the field. Cure Mermaid appeared next to the set monster. (1,500/800)

"Cure Mermaid, attack the far right set monster with Royal Tsunami Blast!" exclaimed Rebecca.

Cure Mermaid used her attack to drench that set card. Leon immediately flipped that set card upright on top of his Duel Disk. Magician of Faith appeared to a set card and instantly shattered into pixels. (300/400)

"Now, I can get Trial of the Princesses back, " said Leon as he grabbed it from his Graveyard and showed it to Rebecca.

"I end my turn, " said Rebecca.

"My move, " said Leon as he drew a card. "I flip summon my facedown card, which is Ebon Magician Curran, and equip her with Trial of the Princesses."

Leon flipped his set card upright on top of his Duel Disk. Ebon Magician Curran appeared on Leon's side of the field with her attack strength changed. (2,000/0)

"I also summon Absorbing Kid from the Sky in attack mode, " said Leon as he placed him on top of his Duel Disk.

Absorbing Kid from the Sky appeared next to Ebon Magician Curran. (1,300/1,000)

"Ebon Magician Curran, attack Cure Mermaid with Shadow Energy Shock!" exclaimed Leon.

Ebon Magician Curran used her attack to blast Cure Mermaid, shattering her into pixels. Rebecca moved Cure Mermaid from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Rebecca: 4,600

Leon: 3,950

"Absorbing Kid from the Sky, attack that set monster with Divine Energy Blast!" exclaimed Leon.

Absorbing Kid from the Sky used his hands to fire a beam of golden energy at the set card. Rebecca flipped her set card upright on top of her Duel Disk. Skelengel appeared on Rebecca's side of the field and instantly shattered into pixels. Rebecca moved Skelengel from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"At least I can draw a card, " said Rebecca.

"Absorbing Kid from the Sky has a special ability. Whenever he destroys a monster in battle, I gain Life Points equal to the destroyed monster's level times 300 points, " said Leon. "Skelengel is a level two monster, allowing me to gain 600 Life Points."

Rebecca: 4,600

Leon: 4,550

"I activate my facedown card, Call of the Haunted, to bring back Cure Mermaid, " said Rebecca as a facedown card flipped up.

Rebecca moved Cure Mermaid from her Graveyard to the top of her Duel Disk. Cure Mermaid reappeared on Rebecca's side of the field. (1,500/800)

"I place two cards facedown, ending my turn, " said Leon as two facedown cards appeared behind Absorbing Kid from the Sky and Ebon Magician Curran.

"My move, " said Rebecca as she drew a card. "Don't forget Cure Mermaid increases my Life Points by 800 points."

Rebecca: 5,400

Leon: 4,550

"I sacrifice Cure Mermaid to summon Spell Canceller, " said Rebecca.

Once Rebecca moved Cure Mermaid from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard, she vanished from the field. Next, she placed Spell Canceller on top of her Duel Disk. Spell Canceller appeared on Rebecca's side of the field. (1,800/1,600)

"Spell Canceller has a special effect similar to Jinzo's; however, it negates the effects of Magic cards and prevents Magic cards from being activated, " said Rebecca. "Therefore, Mausoleum of the Emperor and Trial of the Princesses are negated."

Ebon Magician Curran's attack strength returned to normal. (1,200/0)

"Spell Canceller, attack Ebon Magician Curran with Scatter Light Barrage!" exclaimed Rebecca.

"Won't be that easy. I activate one of my facedown cards, Negate Attack, " said Leon as a facedown card flipped up.

Spell Canceller fired several white energy beams at Ebon Magician Curran; however, Negate Attack's force field dissipated the attack.

"I place one card facedown, ending my turn, " said Rebecca as a facedown card appeared behind Spell Canceller.

"My move, " said Leon as he drew a card. "Don't forget about Ebon Magician Curran's special ability to inflict 300 points of damage to your Life Points for every monster on your side of the field. Currently, you have one."

"Oh no, " said Rebecca.

"Ebon Magician Curran, attack Rebecca's Life Points directly with Midnight Wave Blast!" exclaimed Leon.

Ebon Magician Curran used her effect attack to blast Rebecca, causing her to barely twitch.

Rebecca: 5,100

Leon: 4,550

"I activate Tsukuyomi's deckmaster ability of Lunar Descent, affecting Spell Canceller, " said Leon as he discarded Gravekeeper's Servant from his hand and kept it separate from his Duel Disk.

Rebecca flipped Spell Canceller facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk. Spell Canceller changed into a set card, changing Ebon Magician Curran's attack strength. (2,000/0)

"Ebon Magician Curran, attack that set card with Shadow Energy Shock!" exclaimed Leon.

Ebon Magician Curran used her attack the set card. Rebecca quickly flipped her set card upright on top of her Duel Disk. Spell Canceller reappeared on Rebecca's side of the field and instantly shattered into pixels. Rebecca moved Spell Canceller from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"Since I used Ebon Magician Curran to destroy a level six monster, Trial of the Princesses allows me to special summon Princess Curran in attack mode, " said Leon.

Once Leon moved Ebon Magician Curran from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard, she vanished from the field. Next, he placed Princess Curran on top of his Duel Disk. An adult version of Ebon Magician Curran appeared next to Absorbing Kid from the Sky. (2,000/0) She was wearing a black and purple crown with white trim, a black dress with white trim, blue gems on the end of the crown, and black boots with white laces and was wielding a long crescent-headed staff with a large blue gem at the head.

"Princess Curran, attack Rebecca's Life Points directly with Imperial Shadow Blast!" exclaimed Leon.

"Not so fast. I activate my facedown card, Scapegoat, " said Rebecca as a facedown card flipped up.

Four Scapegoat tokens appeared on Rebecca's side of the field, causing a replay. (0/0)

"Princess Curran, attack a Scapegoat token with Imperial Shadow Blast!" exclaimed Leon.

Princess Curran used her scepter to fire a column of black energy at the blue goat token, shattering it into pixels.

"Absorbing Kid from the Sky, attack another Scapegoat token with Divine Energy Blast!" exclaimed Leon.

Absorbing Kid from the Sky used his attack to blast a yellow goat token, shattering it into pixels.

"Don't forget about Absorbing Kid from the Sky's special ability. A Scapegoat token is a level one monster, " said Leon.

Rebecca: 5,100

Leon: 4,850

"I end my turn, " said Leon.

"My move, " said Rebecca as she drew a card. "I play Graceful Charity."

Rebecca drew three cards from her deck and moved two cards from her hand to her Graveyard.

"Next, I play 1,000 Life Points to set one monster in defense mode, " said Rebecca as she placed one card facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk.

Rebecca: 4,100

Leon: 4,850

A set card appeared next to a Scapegoat token.

"I end my turn, " said Rebecca.

"My move, " said Leon as he drew a card. "Princess Curran has a special ability similar to Ebon Magician Curran; however, you lose 600 Life Points for every monster on your side of the field. Currently, you have three."

"Perfect. Just perfect, " said Rebecca.

"Princess Curran, attack Rebecca's Life Points directly with Regal Shadow Strike!" exclaimed Leon.

Princess Curran used her scepter to fire a massive wave of dark energy at Rebecca, causing her to twitch.

Rebecca: 2,300

Leon: 4,850

"I pay 1,000 Life Points to summon Airknight Parshath, " said Leon as he placed him on top of his Duel Disk.

Rebecca: 2,300

Leon: 3,850

Airknight Parshath appeared next to Princess Curran. (1,900/1,400)

"Airknight Parshath, attack another Scapegoat token with Centaur Sword Attack!" exclaimed Leon.

Airknight Parshath used his attack to slice the orange goat token in half, shattering it into pixels.

"Airknight Parshath has trample ability, and it allows me to draw a card whenever he inflicts battle damage, " said Leon.

Rebecca: 0400

Leon: 3,850

"Absorbing Kid from the Sky, attack that last Scapegoat token with Divine Energy Blast!" exclaimed Leon.

Absorbing Kid from the Sky used his attack to blast the last goat token, shattering it into pixels.

"The special ability of Absorbing Kid from the Sky activates again, " said Leon.

Rebecca: 0400

Leon: 4,150

"Princess Curran, attack that set monster with Imperial Shadow Blast!" exclaimed Leon.

Princess Curran used her attack to blast the set card. Rebecca quickly flipped her set card upright on top of her Duel Disk. A triangular red shield with a golden eye emblazoned on it, three blue diamonds toward the top, and gold trim surrounded it appeared on Rebecca's side of the field and countered Princess Curran's attack.

Rebecca: 0400

Leon: 3,150

"My Millennium Shield withstood Princess Curran's attack, " said Rebecca.

"I place one card facedown, ending my turn, " said Leon as a facedown card appeared behind Airknight Parshath.

"My move, " said Rebecca as she drew a card. "I play Harpie's Feather Duster."

Violent winds appeared, blew Leon's two facedown cards off the field, and shattered the mausoleum to pixels.

"Next, I play Cost Down, allowing me to sacrifice Millennium Shield to summon Guardian Angel Joan, " said Rebecca as she discarded Token Thanksgiving to her Graveyard.

Once Rebecca moved Millennium Shield from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard, it vanished from the field. Next, she placed Guardian Angel Joan on top of her Duel Disk. Guardian Angel Joan appeared on Rebecca's side of the field. (2,800/2,000)

"Guardian Angel Joan, attack Absorbing Kid from the Sky with Angelic Light Blast!" exclaimed Rebecca.

Guardian Angel Joan used her attack to blast Absorbing Kid from the Sky, shattering him into pixels. Leon moved Absorbing Kid from the Sky from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

"Don't forget Guardian Angel Joan increases my Life Points by the original attack strength of the monster she destroyed, " said Rebecca.

Rebecca: 1,700

Leon: 1,550

"I place two cards facedown, ending my turn, " said Rebecca as two facedown cards appeared behind Guardian Angel Joan.

"My move, " said Leon as he drew a card. "Princess Curran's special ability activates again."

"I'm not worried, " said Rebecca.

"Princess Curran, attack Rebecca's Life Points directly with Regal Shadow Strike!" exclaimed Leon.

Princess Curran used her effect attack to blast Rebecca, causing her to twitch.

Rebecca: 1,100

Leon: 1,550

"I equip Airknight Parshath with Cestus of Dagla, " said Leon.

The Cestus of Dagla replaced Airknight Parshath's sword, changing his attack strength. (2,400/1,400)

"I activate Tsukuyomi's deckmaster ability of Lunar Descent once more, " said Leon as he took Mystical Elf from his hand and kept it separate from his Duel Disk.

Rebecca immediately turned Guardian Angel Joan facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk. Guardian Angel Joan turned into a set card.

"Airknight Parshath, attack that set monster with Bladed Centaur Strike!" exclaimed Leon.

Airknight Parshath used the Cestus of Dagla to slice the set card in half. Rebecca quickly flipped her set card upright on top of her Duel Disk. Guardian Angel Joan reappeared on Rebecca's side of the field and instantly shattered into pixels. (2,800/2,000) Rebecca moved Guardian Angel Joan from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"Airknight Parshath has trample ability and allows me to draw one card when he inflicts Battle Damage, " said Leon. "I also gain Life Points equal to the Battle Damage you received because of Cestus of Dagla."

Rebecca: 0700

Leon: 1,950

"Princess Curran, attack Rebecca's Life Points directly with Imperial Shadow Blast!" exclaimed Leon.

"I think not. I activate one of my facedown cards, Draining Shield, " said Rebecca as a facedown card flipped up.

Princess Curran used her attack to blast Rebecca; however, a force field appeared and negated the attack.

Rebecca: 2,700

Leon: 1,950

"I place one card facedown, ending my turn, " said Leon as a facedown card appeared behind Princess Curran.

"My move, " said Rebecca as she drew a card. "I play Monster Reborn to bring back Luster Dragon #2."

Rebecca moved Luster Dragon #2 from her Graveyard to the top of her Duel Disk. Luster Dragon reappeared on Rebecca's side of the field. (2,400/1,400)

"Next, I summon Injection Fairy Lily in attack mode, " said Rebecca as she placed her on top of her Duel Disk.

Injection Fairy Lily appeared next to Luster Dragon #2. (400/1,500)

"Finally, I play the Magic card, Dragon's Gunfire, which I can activate only when there is a Dragon-type monster on my side of the field, " said Rebecca. "It allows me to either inflict 800 points of damage to your Life Points or destroy one face-up monster whose defensive strength is at most 800 points. Therefore, I choose to destroy Princess Curran."

"Oh no, " said Leon.

"Luster Dragon #2, destroy Princess Curran with Emerald Laser Blaze!" exclaimed Rebecca.

Luster Dragon #2 blew a green fireball at Princess Curran, incinerating her. Leon moved Princess Curran from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

"Injection Fairy Lily, attack Airknight Parshath with Needle Rocket Attack!" exclaimed Rebecca.

"Hold on. I activate my facedown card, Sakuretsu Armor, " said Leon as a facedown card flipped up on his side of the field.

"You wish. I counter that with my facedown card, Trap Jammer, " said Rebecca as a facedown card flipped up on her side of the field.

Sakuretsu Armor shattered into pixels. Injection Fairy Lily's attack strength changed. (3,400/1,500)

Rebecca: 0700

Leon: 1,950

Injection Fairy Lily used her attack to blast Airknight Parshath, shattering him into pixels. Leon moved Airknight Parshath from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

Rebecca: 0700

Leon: 0950

"Luster Dragon #2, end this duel with Emerald Flame Attack!" exclaimed Rebecca.

Luster Dragon #2 used its attack to singe Leon, causing him to fall to his knees.

Rebecca: 0700

Leon: 0000

The monsters and the field instantly vanished. Every card remaining on the Duel Disks were removed and were placed back into Leon's and Rebecca's decks.

"Continuing on in the tournament, we have Ms. Rebecca Hawkins, " said Lily as the crowd applauded and shouted. "I'm sorry to say that Leon von Schroeder has been eliminated."

"You have definitely improved since the Grand Championship, " said Leon as he shook Rebecca's hand.

"Same here. I hope that we get the chance to duel each other again, " said Rebecca as she shook Leon's hand.

They immediately headed offstage. Lily immediately reappeared onstage

"Our next duel will be between Bianka Felicia and Walter Coltrane, " said Lily. "Would you two come forward?"

"Bianka is a tough duelist. She really knows her Spellcasters, " said Walter.

"Walter's playful style of dueling has fooled many opponents. I have to adapt to it, or I'm out of the tournament, " said Bianka.

_**Deckmaster Abilities**_

_Shadow Ghoul - Necro Support: This ability can only be activated when you Tribute Summon a monster. Pay 500 Life Points to increase that monster's attack strength by 100 points for each monster in your Graveyard._


	24. Duelists in Toyland

**Legal Disclaimer**: _This story follows the same rules as "Rise of the Deckmasters".__Bianka Felicia __and any physical descriptions associated with her are __the properties of sm-candy. Walter Coltrane is mine and cannot be used without my permission. _LEGO blocks are trademarks of the LEGO Group. _The full explanation of Great Phantom Thief's deckmaster ability was provided by Santoryuu._

**Battle Between The Sexes**

Chapter 24: Duelists in Toyland

Walter and Bianka stood up and headed toward the stage. Within minutes, they arrived on opposite sides of the stage.

"All set to duel?" asked Lily.

"I'm ready, " said Walter.

"Me, too, " said Bianka

"Choose your deckmaster, and you may begin, " said Lily as Walter and Bianka pulled their decks out of their Duel Disks.

They searched through their decks and found their monsters.

"I choose Great Phantom Thief as my deckmaster, " said Bianka.

"I choose Ambulance Rescueroid as my deckmaster, " said Walter.

Bianka and Walter exchanged, shuffled, and cut their decks. They quickly gave their decks back to each other and placed them back into their Duel Disks.

"Let's duel!" they both exclaimed.

Their Duel Disks activated and moved into position. Walter and Bianka pressed blue buttons on their Duel Disks. The left edge slots immediately opened up. Walter placed Ambulance Rescueroid on his slot while Bianka placed Great Phantom Thief on her slot. Afterwards, they both closed up. First, an anthropomorphic red and white-striped fire truck appeared next to Walter. (2,300/1,800) Next, a man, who was wearing a large blue hat, a blue coat with golden shoulder pads, and a red shirt, pants, and gloves, appeared next to Bianka. (1,000/1,000) They both drew five cards.

Walter: 8,000

Bianka: 8,000

"I'll go first, " said Bianka as she drew a sixth card. "I summon Witch of the Black Forest in attack mode."

Bianka placed her on top of her Duel Disk. Witch of the Black Forest appeared on Bianka's side of the field. (1,100/1,200)

"I place two cards facedown, ending my turn, " said Bianka as two facedown cards appeared behind Witch of the Black Forest.

"My move, " said Walter as he drew a sixth card. "I summon Toy Magician in attack mode."

Walter placed him on top of his Duel Disk. Toy Magician appeared on Walter's side of the field. (1,600/500)

"Toy Magician, attack Witch of the Black Forest with Block Demolition!" exclaimed Walter.

Toy Magician used his attack to blast Witch of the Black Forest, shattering her into pixels. Bianka moved Witch of the Black Forest from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Walter: 8,000

Bianka: 7,500

"Now, I can retrieve a monster from my deck, " said Bianka as she pulled her deck out of her Duel Disk.

Bianka searched through her deck, found and showed Strike Ninja to Walter, and shuffled and returned her deck to her Duel Disk.

"I end my turn, " said Walter.

"My move, " said Bianka as she drew a card. "I summon Strike Ninja in attack mode."

Bianka placed him on top of her Duel Disk. Strike Ninja appeared on Bianka's side of the field. (1,700/1,200)

"Strike Ninja, attack Toy Magician with Lunging Blade Thrust!" exclaimed Bianka.

Strike Ninja came dashing toward Toy Magician and used his dagger to swipe Toy Magician, shattering him into pixels. Walter moved Toy Magician from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

Walter: 7,900

Bianka: 7,500

"I end my turn, " said Bianka.

"My move, " said Walter as he drew a card. "I play Graceful Charity."

Walter drew three cards from his deck and moved two cards from his hand to his Graveyard.

"I summon Jetroid and equip it with Weapon Change, " said Walter as he placed it on top of his Duel Disk.

"Jetroid, attack Strike Ninja with Energy Missile Barrage!" exclaimed Walter.

"No way. I activate one of my facedown cards, Negate Attack, " said Bianka as a facedown card flipped up.

Jetroid fired several red laser blasts at Strike Ninja; however, Negate Attack's force field dissipated the attack.

"I place one card facedown, ending my turn, " said Walter as a facedown card appeared behind Jetroid.

"My move, " said Bianka as she drew a card. "I summon Mystic Tomato in attack mode."

Bianka placed it on top of her Duel Disk. Mystic Tomato appeared next to Strike Ninja. (1,400/1,100)

"Mystic Tomato, attack Jetroid with Nightshade Crunch!" exclaimed Bianka.

Mystic Tomato used its attack to bite Jetroid; however, Jetroid countered it, shattering Mystic Tomato into pixels. Bianka moved Mystic Tomato from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Walter: 7,900

Bianka: 7,100

"Very risky move, " said Walter.

"I know, but I can now special summon a DARK monster from my deck, " said Bianka as she pulled her deck out of her Duel Disk.

Bianka searched through her deck, found and showed Witch's Apprentice to Walter, placed her on top of her Duel Disk, and returned her deck to her Duel Disk. Witch's Apprentice appeared next to Strike Ninja. (550/500)

"Don't forget Witch's Apprentice increases the attack strengths of all DARK monsters by 500 points while decreasing the attack strength of all LIGHT monsters by 400 points, " said Bianka.

Strike Ninja's attack strength changed. (2,200/1,200) The attack strength of Witch's Apprentice changed. (1,050/500)

"Strike Ninja, attack Jetroid with Lunging Blade Thrust!" exclaimed Bianka.

Strike Ninja used his attack to swipe Jetroid, shattering it into pixels. Walter moved Jetroid from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

Walter: 7,500

Bianka: 7,100

"Witch's Apprentice, attack Walter's Life Points directly with Broomstick Charge!" exclaimed Bianka.

"I activate Ambulance Rescueroid's deckmaster ability, which is called Life Support, " said Walter. "Whenever one of my monsters is destroyed in battle, I can special summon that monster in face-up defense mode."

Walter moved Jetroid from her Graveyard and placed it sideways on top of his Duel Disk. Jetroid reappeared on Walter's side of the field, resting on its wheels and causing a replay. (1,200/1,800)

"The only side effect is that I can't change its battle position until my next turn, " said Walter.

"I end my turn, " said Bianka.

"My move, " said Walter as he drew a card. "I summon Malice Doll of Demise in attack mode."

Walter placed it on top of his Duel Disk. Malice Doll of Demise appeared on Walter's side of the field with its attack strength changed. (2,100/1,700)

"Malice Doll of Demise, attack Witch's Apprentice with Cleaver Heaver!" exclaimed Walter.

"Sorry, but I activate my facedown card, Mirror Wall, " said Bianka as a facedown card flipped up.

"Nice move, but Jetroid's special ability allows me to activate a Trap card from my hand, " said Walter. "Therefore, I counter your card with Trap Jammer."

Mirror Wall shattered into pixels. Malice Doll of Demise used its attack to swipe Witch's Apprentice, shattering her into pixels. Bianka moved Witch's Apprentice from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard. Strike Ninja's and Malice Doll of Demise's attack strength returned to normal.

Walter: 7,500

Bianka: 6,050

"I place one card facedown, ending my turn, " said Walter as a facedown card appeared behind Jetroid.

"My move, " said Bianka as she drew a card. "I play Mystical Space Typhoon."

The Mystical Space Typhoon appeared and shattered Walter's facedown card into pixels.

"I summon Gemini Elf in attack mode, " said Walter as he placed them on top of his Duel Disk.

Gemini Elf appeared next to Strike Ninja. (1,900/900)

"Gemini Elf, attack Jetroid with Twin Magic Attack!" exclaimed Bianka.

Gemini Elf used their attack to blast Jetroid, shattering it into pixels. Walter moved Jetroid from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

"Strike Ninja, attack Malice Doll of Demise with Lunging Blade Thrust!" exclaimed Bianka.

Strike Ninja used his attack to swipe Malice Doll of Demise, shattering it into pixels. Walter moved Malice Doll of Demise from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

Walter: 7,400

Bianka: 6,050

"I end my turn, " said Bianka.

"My move, " said Walter as he drew a card. "I summon Blockman in attack mode."

Walter placed him on top of his Duel Disk. A humanoid creature made of various colored Lego blocks appeared on Walter's side of the field. (1,000/1,500)

"Next, I play Shield & Sword, " said Walter.

Blockman's stats changed. (1,500/1,000) Gemini Elf's stats changed. (900/1,900) Strike Ninja's stats changed. (1,200/1,700)

"Blockman, attack Gemini Elf with Rectangular Punch!" exclaimed Walter.

Blockman punched Gemini Elf in their faces, shattering them into pixels. Bianka moved Gemini Elf from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Walter: 7,400

Bianka: 5,650

"I place one card facedown, ending my turn, " said Walter as a facedown card appeared behind Blockman.

Every monster's stats returned to normal.

"My move, " said Bianka as she drew a card. "I activate Great Phantom Thief's deckmaster ability, which is called Prepping for Action. It allows me to add a Monster, Magic, or Trap card to my hand by discarding two cards of the same type. For this turn, I choose Magic cards."

Bianka discarded Trial of the Princesses and Dark Magic Attack, pulled her deck out of her Duel Disk, searched through it, found a Magic card, and shuffled and returned her deck to her Duel Disk.

"I summon Rapid-Fire Magician in attack mode, " said Bianka as she placed him on top of her Duel Disk.

Rapid-Fire Magician appeared next to Strike Ninja. (1,600/1,200)

"Next, I play the Magic card, Magical Blast, " said Bianka. "I can only activate it when there is a Spellcaster-type monster on my side of the field. It allows me to inflict 200 points of damage for every Spellcaster-type monster on my side of the field. Currently, there is only one."

A light beam came from Rapid-Fire Magician and struck Walter, causing him to barely twitch.

Walter: 7,200

Bianka: 5,650

"Rapid-Fire Magician has a special ability as well. Whenever a Normal Magic card is played, he can inflict 400 points of damage to your Life Points, " said Bianka.

"Not good at all, " said Walter.

"Rapid-Fire Magician, attack Walter's Life Points directly with Quickfire Magic Blast!" exclaimed Bianka.

Rapid-Fire Magician jumped over Blockman and used his wands to fire a silver energy beam at Walter, causing him to twitch.

Walter: 6,800

Bianka: 5,650

"Strike Ninja, attack Blockman with Lunging Blade Assault!" exclaimed Bianka.

"I activate my facedown card, Negate Attack, " said Walter as a facedown card flipped up.

Strike Ninja used his attack to swipe Blockman; however, Negate Attack's force field dissipated the attack.

"I place two cards facedown, ending my turn, " said Bianka as two facedown cards appeared behind Rapid-Fire Magician.

"My move, " said Walter as he drew a card. "Blockman has a special ability. I can sacrifice it to special summon Block Tokens equal to the number of turns it has been face-up on my side of the field. Two turns has already passed."

Once Walter moved Blockman from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard, he vanished from the field. Next, two shorter creatures, which was made of Blockman's pieces and was resting on their knees with their arms crossed, appeared on Walter's side of the field. (1,000/1,500)

"I sacrifice both Block Tokens to summon Slot Machine, " said Walter as the Block Tokens vanished from the field.

Next, Walter placed Slot Machine on top of his Duel Disk. An golden slot machine with large legs and feet, which was armed with a cannon on its right arm, appeared on Walter's side of the field. (2,000/2,300)

"Slot Machine, attack Rapid-Fire Magician with Plasma Laser Cannon!" exclaimed Walter.

Slot Machine fired a white energy ball from its right arm cannon at Rapid-Fire Magician, shattering him into pixels. Bianka moved Rapid-Fire Magician from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Walter: 6,800

Bianka: 5,250

"I activate one of my facedown cards, Michizure, to destroy Slot Machine because it destroyed Rapid-Fire Magician, " said Bianka as a facedown card flipped up.

Slot Machine instantly shattered into pixels. Walter moved Slot Machine from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

"I end my turn, " said Walter.

"My move, " said Bianka as she drew a card. "I play Cost Down to set a monster in defense mode."

Bianka discarded Princess Curran and placed one card facedown and sideways on top of his Duel Disk. A set card appeared next to Strike Ninja.

"Strike Ninja, attack Walter's Life Points directly with Lunging Blade Thrust!" exclaimed Bianka.

Strike Ninja used his attack to swipe Walter, causing him to twitch.

Walter: 5,100

Bianka: 5,250

"I end my turn, " said Bianka.

"My move, " said Walter as he drew a card. "I play Monster Reborn to bring back Slot Machine."

Walter moved it from his Graveyard to the top of his Duel Disk. Slot Machine reappeared on Walter's side of the field. (2,000/2,300)

"Slot Machine, attack Strike Ninja with Plasma Laser Cannon!" exclaimed Walter.

Slot Machine used its attack to blast Strike Ninja, shattering him into pixels. Bianka moved Strike Ninja from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Walter: 5,100

Bianka: 4,950

"I set one monster in defense mode and place one card facedown, ending my turn, " said Walter as he placed one card facedown and sideways on top of his Duel Disk.

A set card appeared next to Slot Machine. Another facedown card appeared behind Slot Machine.

"My move, " said Bianka as she drew a card. "I play Monster Reincarnation."

Bianka discarded Absorbing Kid from the Sky and retrieved a monster from her Graveyard.

"I summon Gemini Elf in attack mode, " said Bianka as she placed them on top of her Duel Disk.

Gemini Elf reappeared next to a set card. (1,900/900)

"Next, I play the Field Magic card, Yami, " said Bianka as she pressed a red button on her Duel Disk. "Yami increases the stats of Fiend and Spellcaster-type monsters by 200 points while decreasing the stats of Fairy-type monsters by 200 points."

The right edge slot immediately opened up. Bianka placed the card on the slot, which quickly closed up. A purple and black force field appeared on the entire length of the field. Gemini Elf's stats changed. (2,100/1,100)

"Gemini Elf, attack Slot Machine with Twin Magic Attack!" exclaimed Bianka.

Gemini Elf used their attack to blast Slot Machine, shattering it into pixels. Walter moved Slot Machine from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

Walter: 5,000

Bianka: 4,950

"Since Gemini Elf just attacked, I can activate my facedown card, Magician's Circle, " said Bianka as a facedown card flipped up. "We can now special summon a Spellcaster-type monster from our decks with an attack strength of at most 2,000 points."

Bianka and Walter pulled their decks out of their Duel Disks, searched through them, found their monsters and returned their decks to their Duel Disks.

"I summon Illusionist Faceless Mage in attack mode, " said Bianka as she placed him on top of her Duel Disk.

"I summon Rogue Doll in attack mode, " said Walter as he placed her on top of his Duel Disk.

Illusionist Faceless Mage appeared next to Gemini Elf with his stats changed. (1,400/2,400) Rogue Doll appeared next to a set card with her stats changed. (1,800/1,200)

"Illusionist Faceless Mage, attack that set card with Mirage Magic Blast!" exclaimed Bianka.

Illusionist Faceless Mage used his hands to fire a column of dark energy at the set card. Walter quickly flipped her set card upright on top of his Duel Disk. Magician of Faith appeared next to Rogue Doll and instantly shattered into pixels. (300/400) Walter moved Magician of Faith from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

"Now, I can get a Magic card back, " said Walter as he grabbed 7 Completed from his Graveyard and showed it to Bianka.

"I place one card facedown, ending my turn, " said Bianka as a facedown card appeared behind Illusionist Faceless Mage.

"My move, " said Walter as he drew a card. "I summon Steamroid in attack mode."

Walter placed it on top of his Duel Disk. Steamroid appeared on Walter's side of the field. (1,800/1,800)

"I activate my facedown card, Threatening Roar, preventing you from attacking me this turn, " said Bianka as a facedown card flipped up.

"I end my turn, " said Walter.

"My move, " said Bianka as she drew a card. "I flip summon my set card, which is Mind On Air."

Binaka flipped her set card upright on top of her Duel Disk. Mind On Air appeared next to Gemini Elf with its stats changed. (1,200/1,800)

"I sacrifice both Mind On Air and Illusionist Faceless Mage to summon Sorcerer of Dark Magic, " said Bianka.

Once Bianka moved Mind On Air and Illusionist Faceless Mage from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard, they vanished from the field. Next, she placed Sorcerer of Dark Magic. Sorcerer of Dark Magic appeared next to Gemini Elf with his stats changed. (3,400/3,000)

"Gemini Elf, attack Rogue Doll with Twin Magic Attack!" exclaimed Bianka.

Gemini Elf used their attack to blast Rogue Doll, shattering her into pixels. Walter moved Rogue Doll from the top of her Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

Walter: 4,700

Bianka: 4,950

"Sorcerer of Dark Magic, attack Steamroid with Celestial Blast!" exclaimed Bianka.

Steamroid's attack strength changed. (1,300/1,800) Sorcerer of Dark Magic used his attack to blast Steamroid from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

Walter: 2,600

Bianka: 4,950

"I activate Ambulance Rescueroid's deckmaster ability again to bring back Steamroid, " said Walter as he moved Steamroid from his Graveyard to the top of his Duel Disk.

Steamroid, resting on its wheels, reappeared on Walter's side of the field. (1,800/1,800)

"I end my turn, " said Bianka.

"My move, " said Walter as he drew a card. "I play Polymerization, combining Steamroid and Gyroid to summon Steam Gyroid."

Once Walter moved Steamroid from the top of his Duel Disk and placed all three cards into his Graveyard, it vanished from the field. Next, he placed Steam Gyroid on top of his Duel Disk. Steam Gyroid appeared on Walter's side of the field. (2,200/1,600)

"Next, I play the Field Magic card, Centrifugal Field, " said Walter as he pressed a red button on his Duel Disk. "Whenever a Fusion monster is destroyed by a card effect, it allows us to special summon one of its Fusion-material monsters."

The right edge slot opened up. Yami shattered into pixels and changed into a green and blue force field. Sorcerer of Dark Magic's and Gemini Elf's stats returned to normal.

"Steam Gyroid, attack Gemini Elf with Train Twister!" exclaimed Walter.

Steam Gyroid used its attack to blast Gemini Elf, shattering them into pixels. Bianka moved Gemini Elf from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Walter: 2,600

Bianka: 4,650

"I set one monster in defense mode and place one card facedown, ending my turn, " said Walter as he placed one card facedown and sideways on top of his Duel Disk.

A set card appeared next to Steam Gyroid. Another facedown card appeared behind Steam Gyroid.

"My move, " said Bianka as she drew a card. "I also set one card in defense mode."

Bianka placed one card facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk. A set card appeared next to Sorcerer of Dark Magic.

Sorcerer of Dark Magic, attack Steam Gyroid with Celestial Blast!" exclaimed Bianka.

"Won't be that easy. I activate one of my facedown cards, Limiter Removal, which doubles the attack strengths of all Machine-type monsters on my side of the field, " said Walter as a facedown card flipped up.

Steam Gyroid's attack strength changed. (4,400/1,600)

Sorcerer of Dark Magic used his attack to blast Steam Gyroid; however, Steam Gyroid countered it, shattering Sorcerer of Dark Magic into pixels. Bianka moved Sorcerer of Dark Magic from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Walter: 2,600

Bianka: 3,450

"I place one card facedown, ending my turn, " said Bianka as a facedown card appeared behind the set card.

Steam Gyroid suddenly shattered into pixels. Walter moved Steam Gyroid from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

"Limiter Removal has a nasty side effect. At the end of the turn, which it is activated, all Machine-type monsters are destroyed, " said Walter. "However, since it was a Fusion monster, Centrifugal Field allows me to special summon Steamroid in attack mode."

Walter moved Steamroid from his Graveyard to the top of his Duel Disk. Steamroid reappeared next to a set card. (1,800/1,800)

"My move, " said Walter as he drew a card. "I flip summon my set monster, which is Toy Magician."

Walter flipped his set card upright on top of his Duel Disk. Toy Magician reappeared on Walter's side of the field. (1,600/500)

"When Toy Magician is successfully Flip Summoned, I can destroy Magic and Trap card equal to the number of face-up Toy Magicians on the field, " said Walter. "Since there is only one, I choose to destroy your facedown card."

Bianka's facedown card shattered into pixels.

"Next, I play Book of Taiyou to reveal you set monster, " said Walter as Bianka quickly flipped her set card upright on top of her Duel Disk.

Old Vindictive Magician appeared on Bianka's side of the field. (450/600)

"You triggered Old Vindictive Magician's special ability, allowing me to destroy Steamroid, " said Bianka.

"I'm not worried, " said Walter.

"Old Vindictive Magician, destroy Steamroid with Vengeance Magic Attack!" exclaimed Bianka.

Old Vindictive Magician used his effect attack to blast Steamroid, shattering into pixels. Walter moved Steamroid from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

"I activate my facedown card, Call of the Haunted, to bring back Slot Machine, " said Walter as a facedown card flipped up.

Walter moved Slot Machine from his Graveyard to the top of his Duel Disk. Slot Machine reappeared next to Toy Magician. (2,000/2,300)

"Finally, I equip it with 7 Completed, " said Walter.

A yellow number seven appeared on Slot Machine's middle slot, changing its attack strength. (2,700/2,300)

"Toy Magician, attack Old Vindictive Magician with Block Demolition!" exclaimed Walter.

Toy Magician used his attack to blast Old Vindictive Magician, shattering him into pixels. Bianka moved Old Vindictive Magician from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Walter: 2,600

Bianka: 2,300

"Slot Machine, end this duel with Plasma Laser Cannon!" exclaimed Walter.

Slot Machine used its attack to blast Bianka, causing her to fall to her knees.

Walter: 2,600

Bianka: 0000

The monsters and the field instantly vanished. Every card remaining on the Duel Disks were removed and were placed back into Walter's and Bianka's decks.

"Proceeding to the next round, we have Mr. Walter Coltrane, " said Lily as the crowd applauded and cheered. "I'm sorry to say that Bianka Felicia has been eliminated."

"That was the most fun I have ever had dueling, " said Walter as he shook Bianka's hand.

"I agree. Good luck in the next round, " said Bianka as she shook Walter's hand.

They immediately headed offstage. Rose reappeared next to Lily onstage.

"Our next duel will be between Courtney Fletcher and Tristan Taylor, " said Rose. "Would you two come forward?"

"Courtney will be my biggest challenge. I hope I'm ready for this, " said Tristan.

"Tristan is a relative unknown. Since he lost to someone I defeated, I won't have any problems, " said Courtney.

_**Deckmaster Abilities**_

_Great Phantom Thief - Prepping for Action: Once per turn, discard two cards of the same type (Magic, Trap, or Monster) from your hand to search your deck for a card of the same type. Add the selected card to your hand, and then shuffle your deck._

_Ambulance Rescueroid - Life Support: This ability can only be activated when one of your monsters is destroyed in battle. Special summon that monster in face-up defense mode. The chosen monster's battle position can't be changed until your next turn._


	25. When Lightning Clashes

**Legal Disclaimer**: _This story follows the same rules as "Rise of the Deckmasters".__Courtney Fletcher and any physical descriptions associated with her are mine and can't be used without my permission. _

**Battle Between The Sexes**

Chapter 25: When Lightning Clashes

Tristan and Courtney stood up and headed toward the stage. Within minutes, they arrived on opposite sides of the stage.

"Are you two ready to duel?" asked Rose.

"Yes, I am, " said Tristan.

"Same here, " said Courtney

"Choose your deckmaster, and you may begin, " said Rose as Tristan and Courtney pulled their decks out of their Duel Disks.

They searched through their decks and found their monsters.

"I choose Hydrogeddon as my deckmaster, " said Courtney.

"I choose UFOroid as my deckmaster, " said Tristan.

Tristan and Courtney exchanged, shuffled, and cut their decks. They quickly gave their decks back to each other and placed them back into their Duel Disks.

"Let's duel!" they both exclaimed.

Their Duel Disks activated and moved into position. Courtney and Tristan pressed blue buttons on their Duel Disks. The left edge slots immediately opened up. Courtney placed Hydrogeddon on her slot while Tristan placed UFOroid on his slot. Afterwards, they both closed up. First, Hydrogeddon appeared next to Courtney. (1,600/1,800) Next, UFOroid appeared next to Tristan. (1,500/1,500) They both drew five cards.

Courtney: 8,000

Tristan: 8,000

"I'll go first, " said Courtney as she drew a sixth card. "I summon Bio-Mage in attack mode."

Courtney placed him on top of her Duel Disk. A man with orange metallic wings, who was wearing a silver headdress with a red spike in it and silver armor with red trim covering his entire body, appeared on Courtney's side of the field. (1,150/1,000)

"I place one card facedown, ending my turn, " said Courtney as a facedown card appeared behind Bio-Mage.

"My move, " said Tristan as he drew a sixth card. "I summon Flame Ruler in attack mode."

Tristan placed him on top of his Duel Disk. Flame Ruler appeared on Tristan's side of the field. (1,500/1,600)

"Flame Ruler, attack Bio-Mage with Royal Inferno Blast!" exclaimed Tristan.

Flame Ruler used his attack to incinerate Bio-Mage. Courtney moved Bio-Mage from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Courtney: 7,650

Tristan: 8,000

"I end my turn, " said Tristan.

"My move, " said Courtney as she drew a card. "I summon Magical Scientist in attack mode."

Courtney placed him on top of her Duel Disk. A man with purple hair, who was wearing a white lab coat, green shades, a golden chain with a red jewel in the middle, a white shirt, and black pants, appeared on Courtney's side of the field. (300/300)

"Magical Scientist has a special ability. By paying 1,000 Life Points, I can special summon a Fusion monster whose level is at most six. Unfortunately, that Fusion monster can't attack you directly and returns to my Fusion Deck at the end of my turn, " said Courtney. "Therefore, I special summon Alligator Sword Dragon in attack mode."

Courtney: 6,650

Tristan: 8,000

Courtney moved Alligator Sword Dragon from her Fusion Deck to the top of her Duel Disk. An anthropomorphic alligator, which was wearing black armor with red stripes and spikes covering most of its body, was wielding a curved sword, and was riding a orange little dragon with small wings, appeared next to Magical Scientist. (1,700/1,500)

"Alligator Sword Dragon, attack Flame Ruler with Aerial Sword Attack!" exclaimed Courtney.

Alligator Sword Dragon flew toward Flame Ruler and used its sword to slice Flame Ruler in half, shattering him into pixels. Tristan moved Flame Ruler from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

Courtney: 6,650

Tristan: 7,800

"I activate Hydrogeddon's deckmaster ability, which is called Chemical Copy, " said Courtney. "It only activates when one of my face-up monsters destroys one of your monsters in battle. It allows me to special summon a copy of the attacking monster; however, that monster can't attack on the turn that it was summoned. Therefore, I summon another Alligator Sword Dragon."

Courtney moved a second Alligator Sword Dragon from her Fusion Deck to the top of her Duel Disk. Another Alligator Sword Dragon appeared next to its twin. (1,700/1,500)

"Magical Scientist, attack Tristan's Life Points directly with Flash Ray!" exclaimed Courtney.

Magical Scientist used his hands to fire a white energy beam at Tristan, causing him to flinch.

Courtney: 6,650

Tristan: 7,500

"I place one card facedown, ending my turn, " said Courtney as a facedown card appeared behind Alligator Sword Dragon.

Once Courtney moved an Alligator Sword Dragon from the top of her Duel Disk to her Fusion Deck, one of them vanished from the field.

"My move, " said Tristan. "I activate UFOroid's deckmaster ability, which is called Robot Factory. It allows me to move a Machine-type monster from my deck to my hand by skipping my Draw Phase."

Tristan pulled his deck out of his Duel Disk, searched through it, found and showed Machiner's Sniper to Courtney, and shuffled and returned his deck to his Duel Disk.

"I activate one of my facedown cards, Life Absorbing Machine, " said Courtney as a facedown card flipped up.

"I summon Machiner's Sniper in attack mode, " said Tristan as he placed it on top of his Duel Disk.

An olive green humanoid machine with red eyes, which was wielding a silver cannon on its right arm, appeared on Tristan's side of the field. (1,800/800)

"Machiner's Sniper, attack Magical Scientist with Quickfire Blast!" exclaimed Tristan.

"Not so fast. I activate my facedown card, Negate Attack, " said Courtney as a facedown card flipped up.

Machiner's Sniper used its cannon to fire a column of blue energy at Magical Scientist; however, Negate Attack's force field dissipated the attack.

"I place one card facedown, ending my turn, " said Tristan as a facedown card appeared Machiner's Sniper.

"My move, " said Courtney as she drew a card.

Courtney: 7,150

Tristan: 7,500

"I switch Magical Scientist into defense mode and set a monster in defense mode, " said Courtney as she turned Magical Scientist sideways and placed one card facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk.

Magical Scientist got on his knees and rested with his arms crossed. A set card appeared between Magical Scientist and Alligator Sword Dragon.

"Alligator Sword Dragon has a special ability. It can attack you directly when the only monsters on your side of the field are creatures of EARTH, WATER, or FIRE, " said Courtney. "Machiner's Sniper is a creature of EARTH."

"Not good, " said Tristan.

"Alligator Sword Dragon, attack Tristan's Life Points with Aerial Sword Attack!" exclaimed Courtney.

"Not so fast. I activate my facedown card, Waboku, " said Tristan as a facedown card flipped up on his side of the field.

"Sorry, but I counter it with my facedown card, Trap Jammer, " said Courtney as a facedown card flipped up on her side of the field.

Waboku shattered into pixels. Alligator Sword Dragon flew over Machiner's Sniper and used its attack swipe Tristan, causing him to twitch.

Courtney: 7,150

Tristan: 5,800

"I end my turn, " said Courtney.

"My move, " said Tristan as he drew a card. "I play Cost Down, so I can summon Thunder Dragon in attack mode."

Tristan discarded Double Snare and placed Thunder Dragon on top of his Duel Disk. A serpentine green dragon with broad wings appeared next to Machiner's Sniper (1,600/1,500)

"Machiner's Sniper, attack Alligator Sword Dragon with Quickfire Blast!" exclaimed Tristan.

Machiner's Sniper used its attack to blast Alligator Sword Dragon, shattering it into pixels. Courtney moved Alligator Sword Dragon from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Courtney: 6,950

Tristan: 5,800

"Thunder Dragon, attack Magical Scientist with Lightning Flare Attack!" exclaimed Tristan.

Thunder Dragon fired a column of yellow electricity at Magical Scientist, shattering him into pixels. Courtney moved Magical Scientist from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"I place one card facedown, ending my turn, " said Tristan as a facedown card appeared behind Thunder Dragon.

"My move, " said Courtney as she drew a card. "I play Pot of Greed."

Courtney drew two cards from her deck.

"I flip summon my set monster, which is Batteryman AA, " said Courtney as she turned her set card upright on top of her Duel Disk.

Batteryman AA appeared on Courtney's side of the field. (0/0)

"Don't forget that the attack strength of Batteryman AA increases by 1,000 points for each Batteryman AA on the field as they are all in attack mode, " said Courtney.

The attack strength of Batteryman AA changed. (1,000/0)

"I summon another Batteryman AA in attack mode, " said Courtney as she placed it on the top of her Duel Disk.

Another Batteryman AA appeared next to its twin, changing their attack strengths. (2,000/0)

"Batteryman AA, attack Thunder Dragon with Alkaline Thunder Blast!" exclaimed Courtney.

The first Batteryman AA used its attack to electrocute Thunder Dragon, shattering it into pixels. Tristan moved Thunder Dragon from the top of her Duel Disk.

Courtney: 6,900

Tristan: 5,400

"I activate Hydrogeddon's deckmaster ability to summon another Batteryman AA, " said Courtney as she pulled her deck out of her Duel Disk.

Courtney searched through her deck, found and placed Batteryman AA on top of her Duel Disk, and returned her deck to her Duel Disk. A third Batteryman AA appeared next to the other ones, changing their attack strengths changed. (3,000/0)

"Batteryman AA, attack Machiner's Sniper with Alkaline Thunder Blast!" exclaimed Courtney.

The second Batteryman AA used its attack to electrocute Machiner's Sniper, shattering it into pixels. Tristan moved Machiner's Sniper from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

Courtney: 6,900

Tristan: 4,200

"I activate my facedown card, Call of the Haunted, to bring back Flame Ruler, " said Tristan as a facedown card flipped up.

Tristan moved Flame Ruler from his Graveyard to the top of his Duel Disk. Flame Ruler reappeared on Tristan's side of the field. (1,500/1,600)

"I end my turn, " said Courtney.

"My move, " said Tristan. "I play Harpie's Feather Duster. "

Strong winds suddenly appeared and blew away Life Absorbing Machine and Courtney's facedown card, which was revealed to be Aqua Chorus.

"I sacrifice Flame Ruler to summon Launcher Spider, " said Tristan.

Once Tristan moved Flame Ruler from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard, he vanished from the field. Next, he placed Launcher Spider on top of his Duel Disk. Launcher Spider appeared on Tristan's side of the field. (2,200/2,500)

"Why would you summon a monster weaker than all three of my monsters?" asked Courtney.

"To complete my strategy, I play the Magic card, Block Attack, which allows me to switch one of your monsters into defense mode, " said Tristan. "Therefore, I choose the far left Batteryman AA."

Courtney turned the far left Batteryman AA sideways on top of her Duel Disk. That Batteryman AA got on its knees and rested with its arms crossed.

"Since one of your Batteryman AA is now in defense mode, their special effect is negated, " said Tristan.

The attack strengths of all three Batteryman AA returned to normal.

"Launcher Spider, attack the far right Batteryman AA with Shock Rocket Attack!" exclaimed Tristan.

Launcher Spider used its attack to blast Batteryman AA, shattering it into pixels. Courtney moved Batteryman AA from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Courtney: 4,700

Tristan: 4,200

"I end my turn, " said Tristan.

"My move, " said Courtney as she drew a card. "I switch Batteryman AA into attack mode and play Umi."

Courtney turned that Batteryman AA upright on top of her Duel Disk. The second Batteryman AA got off its knees and returned to attack position, changing the attack strengths of each Batteryman AA. (2,000/0) Next, she pressed the red button on her Duel Disk. The right edge slot immediately opened up. Courtney placed a card onto the slot, which immediately closed up. Umi's vast ocean appeared on the entire length of the field.

"Don't forget Umi increases the stats of Aqua, Fish, Thunder, and Sea Serpent-type monsters by 200 points while decreasing the stats of Pyro and Machine-type by an equal amount, " said Courtney.

The stats of each Batteryman AA changed. (2,200/200) Launcher Spider's stats changed also. (2,000/2,300)

"Batteryman AA, attack Launcher Spider with Alkaline Thunder Blast!" exclaimed Courtney.

The first Batteryman AA used its attack to electrocute Launcher Spider, shattering it into pixels. Tristan moved Launcher Spider from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

Courtney: 4,700

Tristan: 4,000

"Batteryman AA, attack Tristan's Life Points directly with Alkaline Thunder Blast!" exclaimed Courtney.

The second Batteryman AA used its attack to shock Tristan, causing him to twitch.

Courtney: 4,700

Tristan: 1,800

"I end my turn, " said Courtney.

"My move, " said Tristan as he drew a card. "I play Monster Reincarnation."

Tristan discarded Cyber Commander and retrieved a monster from his Graveyard.

"Next, I play Polymerization, combining the two Thunder Dragons in my hand to summon Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon, " said Tristan as he discarded all three cards to his Graveyard and moved a card from his Fusion Deck to the top of his Duel Disk.

Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon appeared on Tristan's side of the field with its stats changed. (3,000/2,300)

"Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon, attack the far right Batteryman AA with Lightning Bolt Blaze!" exclaimed Tristan.

Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon used its attack to electrocute that Batteryman AA, shattering it into pixels. Courtney moved that Batteryman AA from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Courtney: 3,900

Tristan: 1,800

The attack strength of the remaining Batteryman AA changed. (1,000/0)

"I set one monster in defense mode, ending my turn, " said Tristan as he placed one card facedown and sideways on top of his Duel Disk.

A set card appeared next to Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon.

"My move, " said Courtney as she drew a card. "I sacrifice Batteryman AA to summon Super - Electromagnetic Voltech Dragon."

Once Courtney moved Batteryman AA from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard, it vanished from the field. Next, she placed Super - Electromagnetic Voltech Dragon on top of her Duel Disk. Super - Electromagnetic Voltech Dragon appeared on Courtney's side of the field with its stats changed. (2,600/1,200)

"Since I sacrificed Batteryman AA to summon it, Super - Electromagnetic Voltech Dragon's attack strength increases by 1,000 points, " said Courtney.

Super - Electromagnetic Voltech Dragon's attack strength changed. (3,600/1,200)

"Super - Electromagnetic Voltech Dragon, attack Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon with Lightning Stom Blaze!" exclaimed Courtney.

Super - Electromagnetic Voltech Dragon used its attack to electrocute Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon, shattering it into pixels. Tristan moved Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

Courtney: 3,900

Tristan: 1,200

"I end my turn, " said Courtney.

"My move, " said Tristan as he drew a card. "I flip summon my set monster, which is Magician of Faith."

Tristan flipped his facedown card upright on top of his Duel Disk. Magician of Faith appeared on Tristan's side of the field. (300/400)

"Now, I can retrieve a Magic card from my Graveyard, " said Tristan as he grabbed and showed Block Attack to Courtney.

"I sacrifice Magician of Faith to summon Swamp Battleguard, " said Tristan.

Once Tristan moved Magician of Faith from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard, it vanished from the field. Next, he placed Swamp Battleguard on top of his Duel Disk. Swamp Battleguard appeared on Tristan's side of the field. (1,800/1,500)

"Next, I play Block Attack on Super - Electromagnetic Voltech Dragon, " said Tristan as Courtney turned her monster sideways on top of her Duel Disk.

Super - Electromagnetic Voltech Dragon got on its knees and rested with its arms crossed.

"Swamp Battleguard, attack Super - Electromagnetic Voltech Dragon with Marsh Mace Attack!" exclaimed Tristan.

Swamp Battleguard used its attack to slam Super - Electromagnetic Voltech Dragon, shattering it into pixels. Courtney moved Super - Electromagnetic Voltech Dragon from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"I place one card facedown, ending my turn, " said Tristan as a facedown card appeared behind Swamp Battleguard.

"My move, " said Courtney as she drew a card. "I summon Thunder Nyan Nyan in attack mode."

Courtney placed her on top of her Duel Disk. Thunder Nyan Nyan appeared on Courtney's side of the field with its stats changed. (2,100/1,000)

"Thunder Nyan Nyan, attack Swamp Battleguard with Lightning Bolt Cadence!" exclaimed Courtney.

"Not so fast. I activate my facedown card, Magic Cylinder, " said Tristan as a facedown card flipped up.

Thunder Nyan Nyan used her attack to electrocute Swamp Battleguard; however, Magic Cylinder absorbed the attack and released it back as a yellow energy blast, causing Courtney to twitch.

Courtney: 1,800

Tristan: 1,200

"I end my turn, " said Courtney.

"My move, " said Tristan as he drew a card. "I summon Command Knight in attack mode."

Tristan placed her on top of his Duel Disk. Command Knight appeared next to Swamp Battleguard. (1,200/1,900)

"Don't forget Command Knight increases the attack strengths of all Warrior-type monsters on my side of the field by 400 points, " said Tristan.

Command Knight's attack strength changed. (1,600/1,900) Swamp Battleguard's attack strength changed. (2,200/1,500)

"Since there are two Warrior-type monsters on my side of the field, I play The A. Forces to give them an extra power boost, " said Tristan.

Command Knight's attack strength changed. (2,000/1,900) Swamp Battleguard's attack strength changed. (2,600/1,500)

"Swamp Battleguard, attack Thunder Nyan Nyan with Marsh Mace Attack!" exclaimed Tristan.

Swamp Battleguard used its attack to smash Thunder Nyan Nyan, shattering her into pixels. Courtney moved Thunder Nyan Nyan from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Courtney: 1,300

Tristan: 1,200

"Command Knight, end this duel with Inferno Blade Slash!" exclaimed Tristan.

Command Knight used her attack to swipe Courtney, causing her to fall to her knees.

Courtney: 0000

Tristan: 1,200

The monsters and the field instantly vanished. Every card remaining on the Duel Disks were removed and were placed back into Tristan's and Courtney's decks.

"Proceeding to the next round, we have Mr. Tristan Taylor, " said Rose as the crowd applauded and cheered. "I'm sorry to say that Courtney Fletcher has been eliminated."

"That was one of the hardest duels I have ever fought. I just got lucky, " said Tristan as he shook Courtney's hand.

"Don't say that. It took great skill and creativity to defeat me, " said Courtney as she shook Tristan's hand.

They immediately headed offstage. Suddenly, Jasmine and Lily appeared next to Rose on the stage.

"May I have everyone's attention please?" asked Jasmine.

The crowd quieted down and turned toward the stage.

"Phase three of this tournament will begin promptly at nine A. M. tomorrow, " said Lily.

"While our four semifinalists will duel each other to become finalists, the remaining eight duelists will duel to remain in this tournament, " said Jasmine.

_**Deckmaster Abilities**_

_Hydrogeddon - [Chemical Copy: This ability can only be activated when one of your monsters successfully destroys another monster in battle. Special summon another copy of it from your deck. This monster can't attack on the turn that it was summoned. _

_UFOroid - [Robot Factory: You can choose to skip your Draw Phase to move a Machine-type monster, whose level is at most four, from your deck to your hand. Then shuffle your deck._


	26. Reptiles Alive

**Legal Disclaimer**: _This story follows the same rules as "Rise of the Deckmasters".__ Renee Maxime and any physical descriptions associated with her are the properties of sm-candy. Casey Harrison and any physical descriptions associated with her are mine and can't be used without my permission._

**Battle Between The Sexes**

Chapter 26: Reptiles Alive

The next morning, everybody has returned to the stadium, and Lily and Rose reappeared on the stage.

"It's time to begin our semifinal round, " said Lily.

"Would Casey Harrison and Renee Maxime please step forward?" asked Rose.

Casey and Renee stood up and headed toward the stage. Within minutes, they arrived on opposite sides of the stage.

"Are you two prepared to duel?" asked Lily.

"I'm ready, " said Casey.

"Me, too, " said Renee.

"Choose your deckmaster, and you may begin, " said Lily as Renee and Casey pulled their decks out of their Duel Disks.

They searched through their decks and found their monsters.

"I choose Unshaven Angler as my deckmaster, " said Casey.

"I choose Allure Queen Level 3 as my deckmaster, " said Renee.

Casey and Renee exchanged, shuffled, and cut their decks. They quickly gave their decks back to each other and placed them back into their Duel Disks.

"Let's duel!" they both exclaimed.

Their Duel Disks activated and moved into position. Renee and Casey pressed blue buttons on their Duel Disks. The left edge slots immediately opened up. Renee placed Allure Queen Level 3 on her slot while Casey placed Unshaven Angler on her slot. Afterwards, they both closed up. First, Allure Queen Level 3 appeared next to Renee. (500/500) Next, Unshaven Angler appeared next to Casey. (1,500/1,600) They both drew five cards.

Renee: 8,000

Casey: 8,000

"I'll go first, " said Renee as she drew a sixth card. "I summon Pixie Knight in attack mode."

Renee placed her on top of her Duel Disk. A young girl with red hair, who was wearing a blue and red-striped hat, white boots, a white blouse with a green collar, a blue skirt, and was wielding a red dagger, appeared on Renee's side of the field. (1,300/200)

"I place one card facedown, ending my turn, " said Renee as a facedown card appeared behind Pixie Knight.

"My move, " said Casey as she drew a sixth card. "I summon Kaiser Sea Horse in attack mode."

Casey placed it on top of her Duel Disk. Kaiser Sea Horse appeared on Casey's side of the field. (1,700/1,650)

"Kaiser Sea Horse, attack Pixie Knight with Blinding Light Strike!" exclaimed Casey.

Kaiser Sea Horse used its attack to swipe Pixie Knight, shattering her into pixels. Renee moved Pixie Knight from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Renee: 7,600

Casey: 8,000

"I place one card facedown, ending my turn, " said Casey as a facedown card appeared behind Kaiser Sea Horse.

"My move, " said Renee as she drew a card. "I play Pot of Greed."

Renee drew two cards from her deck.

"Thanks to Pot of Greed, I can special summon Watapon in attack mode, " said Renee as she placed it on top of her Duel Disk.

Watapon appeared on Renee's side of the field. (200/300)

"Next, I activate my facedown card, Dust Tornado, to destroy your facedown card, " said Renee as a facedown card flipped up.

A tornado appeared and shattered Casey's facedown card into pixels. Another facedown card appeared where Dust Tornado was originally.

"Finally, I sacrifice Watapon to summon Iris, the Earth Mother, " said Renee.

Once Renee moved Watapon from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard, it vanished from the field. Next, she placed Iris, the Earth Mother, on top of her Duel Disk. Iris, the Earth Mother, appeared on Renee's side of the field. (2,400/1,200)

"Iris, the Earth Mother, attack Kaiser Sea Horse with Earthquake Blast!" exclaimed Renee.

Iris, the Earth Mother, used her attack to blast Kaiser Sea Horse, shattering it into pixels. Casey moved Kaiser Sea Horse from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Renee: 7,600

Casey: 7,300

"I end my turn, " said Renee.

"My move, " said Casey as she drew a card. "I play Graceful Charity."

Casey drew three cards from her deck and moved two cards from her hand to her Graveyard.

"I set one monster in defense mode and place one card facedown, " said Casey as she placed one card facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk.

A set card appeared on Casey's side of the field. Another facedown card appeared behind the set card.

"I end my turn, " said Casey.

"My move, " said Renee as she drew a card. "I summon Asura Priest in attack mode."

Renee placed him on top of her Duel Disk. Asura Priest appeared next to Iris, the Earth Mother. (1,700/1,200)

"Asura Priest, attack that set monster with Hexagonal Sword Assault!" exclaimed Renee.

Asura Priest used his attack to slice the set card. Casey quickly turned her set card upright on top of her Duel Disk. A giant grizzly bear with short claws appeared on Casey's side of the field and shattered into pixels. (1,400/1,000) Casey moved Mother Grizzly from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"Thanks to you, I can now special summon a WATER monster from my deck with an attack strength of at most 1,500 points, " said Casey as she pulled her deck out of her Duel Disk. "Therefore, I summon Takriminos in attack mode."

Casey searched through her deck, found and placed Takriminos on top of her Duel Disk, and shuffled and returned her deck to her Duel Disk. Takriminos appeared on Casey's side of the field. (1,500/1,200)

"Don't forget that Asura Priest can attack every monster on your side of the field, " said Renee.

"Not a problem at all, " said Casey.

"Asura Priest, attack Takriminos with Hexagonal Sword Assault!" exclaimed Renee.

"Sorry, but I activate my facedown card, Negate Attack, " said Casey as a facedown card flipped up.

Asura Priest used his attack to slice Takriminos; however, Negate Attack dissipated the attack.

"I end my turn, " said Renee as she moved Asura Priest from the top of her Duel Disk to her hand.

Asura Priest vanished from the field.

"My move, " said Casey as she drew a card. "I activate Unshaven Angler's deckmaster ability, which is called Summon Water, allowing me to sacrifice Takriminos to summon Levia-Dragon - Daedalus."

Once Casey moved Takriminos from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard, it vanished from the field. Next, she placed Levia-Dragon - Daedalus on top of her Duel Disk. Levia-Dragon - Daedalus appeared on Casey's side of the field. (2,600/1,500)

"Not so fast. I activate my facedown card, Nightmare Wheel, " said Renee as a facedown card flipped up.

The Nightmare Wheel appeared behind Levia-Dragon - Daedalus and released its chains, binding it and negating its attack.

"I end my turn, " said Casey.

"My move, " said Renee as she drew a card. "Don't forget Nightmare Wheel inflicts 500 points of damage to your Life Points during my Standby Phases."

An energy beam came from Nightmare Wheel and struck Casey, causing her to flinch.

Renee: 7,600

Casey: 6,800

"I play Misfortune on Levia-Dragon - Daedalus, " said Renee.

An energy beam came from Levia-Dragon - Daedalus and struck Casey, causing her to twitch.

Renee: 7,600

Casey: 5,500

"I place one card facedown, ending my turn, " said Renee as a facedown card appeared behind Iris, the Earth Mother.

"My move, " said Casey as she drew a card. "I play Terraforming, allowing me to move a Field Magic card from my deck to my hand."

Casey pulled her deck out of her Duel Disk, searched through it, found Umi, and returned her deck to her Duel Disk.

"Next, I play Umi, " said Casey as she pressed the red button on her Duel Disk.

Casey's right edge slot immediately opened up. Casey placed Umi on the slot, which immediately closed back. Umi's vast ocean appeared on the entire length of the field. Levia-Dragon - Daedalus' stats changed. (2,800/1,700)

"Even with the power boost from Umi, Levia-Dragon - Daedalus still can't attack, " said Renee.

"Not true. By sending Umi to my Graveyard, I can destroy every card on the field except from Levia-Dragon - Daedalus itself, " said Casey as she pressed the red button on her Duel Disk.

The right edge slot reopened up. Casey moved Umi from her slot to her Graveyard. Once the slot closed back, Umi's ocean, Nightmare Wheel, and Iris, the Earth Mother, shattered into pixels. Renee moved Iris, the Earth Mother, from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard. Levia-Dragon - Daedalus' stats returned to normal.

"Levia-Dragon - Daedalus, attack REnee's Life Points directly with Sonar Laser Blast!" exclaimed Casey.

Levia-Dragon - Daedalus used its attack to blast Renee, causing her to twitch.

Renee: 5,000

Casey: 5,500

"I set one monster in defense mode, ending my turn, " said Casey as she placed one card facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk.

A set card appeared next to Levia-Dragon - Daedalus.

"My move, " said Renee as she drew a card. "I summon Queen's Bodyguard in attack mode and equip them with Lightning Blade, increasing their attack strength by 800 points while decreasing the attack strengths of all WATER monsters on the field by 500 points."

Queen's Bodyguard appeared on Renee's side of the field with their attack strength changed. (2,500/1,200) Levia-Dragon - Daedalus' attack strength changed also. (2,100/1,500)

"Next, I play the Magic card, Morale Boost, which increases the Life Points of a duelist who plays an Equip Magic card by 1,000 points, " said Renee. "Lightning Blade fits that condition."

Renee: 6,000

Casey: 5,500

"Queen's Bodyguard, attack Levia-Dragon - Daedalus with Lightning Sword Assault!" exclaimed Renee.

Queen's Bodyguard used their attack to slice Levia-Dragon - Daedalus into pieces, shattering it into pixels. Casey moved Levia-Dragon - Daedalus from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Renee: 6,000

Casey: 5,100

"I place two cards facedown, ending my turn, " said Renee as two facedown cards appeared behind Queen's Bodyguard.

"My move, " said Casey as she drew a card. "I flip summon my set monster, which is Masked Dragon."

Casey turned her set card upright on top of her Duel Disk. Masked Dragon appeared on Casey's side of the field. (1,400/1,100)

"I summon Element Dragon in attack mode, " said Casey as she placed it on top of her Duel Disk.

A pink muscular dragon with a long tail, broad, pink, and aqua blue wings, and orange mane appeared next to Masked Dragon. (1,500/1,200)

"Element Dragon has two special abilities based on the attributes of every monster on the field, " said Casey. "Since Masked Dragon is a FIRE monster, one of Element Dragon's special abilities increases its attack strength by 500 points."

Element Dragon's attack strength changed. (2,000/1,200)

"Next, I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Lightning Blade, " said Renee.

The Mystical Space Typhoon appeared and shattered Lightning Blade into pixels, restoring the attack strength of Queen's Bodyguard to normal.

Renee: 5,000

Casey: 5,100

"Morale Boost has a nasty side effect. When the Equip Magic card is destroyed, it inflicts 1,000 points of damage to the Life Points of the card's controller, " said Renee.

"Element Dragon, attack Queen's Bodyguard with Tornadic Flame Attack!" exclaimed Casey.

Element Dragon fired a column of yellow fire at Queen's Bodyguard, incinerating them. Renee moved Queen's Bodyguard from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Renee: 4,700

Casey: 5,100

"Masked Dragon, attack Renee's Life Points directly with Hidden Inferno Blast!" exclaimed Casey.

"I activate one of my facedown cards, A Rival Appears!, allowing me to summon Magician's Valkyria from my hand since her level is equal to Element Dragon's, " said Renee as a facedown card flipped up.

Renee placed her on top of her Duel Disk. Magician's Valkyria appeared on Renee's side of the field, causing a replay. (1,600/1,800)

"Masked Dragon, attack Magician's Valkyria with Hidden Inferno Blast!" exclaimed Casey.

Masked Dragon used its attack to incinerate Magician's Valkyria; however, Magician's Valkyria countered the attack, shattering Masked Dragon into pixels. Casey moved Masked Dragon from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard. Element Dragon's attack strength returned to normal.

Renee: 4,700

Casey: 4,900

"Thanks to you, I can special summon Fairy Dragon in attack mode, " said Casey as she pulled her deck out of her Duel Disk.

Casey searched through her deck, found and placed Fairy Dragon on top of her Duel Disk, and shuffled and returned her deck to her Duel Disk.

A green serpentine dragon with short yellow ears, red eyes, and small wings appeared on Casey's side of the field. (1,100/1,200)

"I place one card facedown, ending my turn, " said Casey as a facedown card appeared behind Element Dragon.

"My move, " said Renee as she drew a card. "I activate the deckmaster ability of Allure Queen Level 3, which is called Imperial Defense. Once per turn, during my Standby Phase, I can equip one of my face-up monsters with one of yours as long as its level is at most of the monster I choose. All I have to do is randomly remove one card from my hand from play Therefore, I equip Element Dragon to Magician's Valkyria."

Renee randomly moved 7 from her hand and kept it separate from her Duel Disk. Casey moved Element Dragon from the top of her Duel Disk and gave it to Renee. Element Dragon appeared behind Magician's Valkyria, resting with its arms crossed.

Renee: 5,700

Casey: 4,900

"Magician's Valkyria, attack Fairy Dragon with Mystic Scepter Blast!" exclaimed Renee.

"I think not. I activate my facedown card, Waboku, " said Casey as a facedown card flipped up.

Magician's Valkyria used her attack to blast Fairy Dragon but was unable to destroy it.

"I set one monster in defense mode, ending my turn, " said Renee as she placed one card facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk.

A set card appeared next to Magician's Valkyria.

"My move, " said Casey as she drew a card. "Since there is a Dragon-type monster on my side of the field, I play Stamping Destruction to unequip Element Dragon and inflict 500 points of damage to your Life Points."

Element Dragon shattered into pixels. Renee gave Element Dragon back to Casey, whom placed it into her Graveyard. Suddenly, a beam came from Casey's Graveyard and zapped Renee, causing her to flinch.

Renee: 4,200

Casey: 4,900

"Next, I play Salvage, " said Casey as she retrieved Amazon of the Seas and Zone Eater from her Graveyard. "Finally, I play Polymerization, combining Fairy Dragon, Amazon of the Seas, and Zone Eater to summon Aqua Dragon."

Once Casey moved Fairy Dragon from the top of her Duel Disk and discarded all four cards to her Graveyard, Fairy Dragon vanished from the field. Next, she moved Aqua Dragon from her Fusion Deck to the top of her Duel Disk. Aqua Dragon appeared on Casey's side of the field. (2,250/1,900)

"I summon Mirage Dragon in attack mode, " said Casey as she placed it on top of her Duel Disk.

Mirage Dragon appeared next to Aqua Dragon (1,600/600)

"Mirage Dragon, attack that set card with Spectrum Blast!" exclaimed Casey.

Mirage Dragon used its attack to blast the set card. Renee quickly turned her set card upright on top of her Duel Disk. Babycerasaurus appeared next to Magician's Valkyri and instantly shattered into pixels. (500/500) Renee moved Babycerasaurus from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"Now, I can special summon Hyper Hammerhead from my deck, " said Renee as she pulled her deck out of her Duel Disk.

Renee searched through her deck, found and placed Hyper Hammerhead on top of her Duel Disk, and shuffled and returned her deck to her Duel Disk. Hyper Hammerhead appeared next to Magician's Valkyria. (1,500/1,200)

"Aqua Dragon, attack Hyper Hammerhead with Torrential Squall Blast!" exclaimed Casey.

Aqua Dragon used its attack to drown Hyper Hammerhead, shattering it into pixels. Renee moved Hyper Hammerhead from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Renee: 3,450

Casey: 4,900

"I end my turn, " said Casey.

"My move, " said Renee as she drew a card. "I play Spell Reproduction."

Renee discarded Timidity and Ground Collapse and retrieved a Magic card from her Graveyard.

"I summon Warrior of Zera and equip him with Lightning Blade, " said Renee as she placed him on top of her Duel Disk.

Warrior of Zera, who was wielding the Lightning Blade, appeared next to Magician's Valkyria with his attack strength changed. (2,400/1,600) Aqua Dragon's attack strength changed also. (1,750/1,900)

Renee: 4,450

Casey: 4,900

"Warrior of Zera, attack Mirage Dragon with Electric Blade Swipe!" exclaimed Renee.

Warrior of Zera used his sword to slice Mirage Dragon in half, shattering it into pixels. Casey moved Mirage Dragon from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Renee: 4,450

Casey: 4,100

"I end my turn, " said Renee.

"My move, " said Casey as she drew a card. "I play Cost Down, so I can summon Kaiser Glider in attack mode."

Casey discarded Guardian Kay'est and placed Kaiser Glider on top of her Duel Disk. Kaiser Glider appeared next to Aqua Dragon. (2,400/2,200)

"Kaiser Glider, attack Warrior of Zera with Solar Flare Blast!" exclaimed Casey.

Kaiser Glider used its attack to incinerate Warrior of Zera; however, Warrior of Zera countered it. The combination of the two attacks caused an explosion that shattered Warrior of Zera into pixels. Renee moved Warrior of Zera from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard. Aqua Dragon's attack strength returned to normal.

Renee: 3,450

Casey: 4,100

"Don't forget Kaiser Glider can't be destroyed when in battle with a monster with the same attack strength as his, " said Casey.

"I almost forgot, " said Renee.

"Aqua Dragon, attack Renee's Life Points directly with Torrential Squall Attack!" exclaimed Casey.

"Not so fast. I activate my facedown card, Option Hunter, " said Renee as a facedown card flipped up. "I can only activate this card when one of my monsters is destroyed in battle. It increases my Life Points by the destroyed monster's original attack strength. Magician's Valkyria has an attack strength of 1,600 points."

Aqua Dragon used its attack to drench Magician's Valkyria, shattering her into pixels. Renee moved Magician's Valkyria from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Renee: 4,400

Casey: 4,100

"I place two cards facedown, ending my turn, " said Casey as two facedown cards appeared behind Kaiser Glider.

"My move, " said Renee as she drew a card. "I special summon Gilasaurus in attack mode."

Renee placed it on top of her Duel Disk. Gilasaurus appeared on Renee's side of the field. (1,400/400)

"Because I summon Gilasaurus that way, you can special summon a monster from your Graveyard, " said Renee.

"I choose Mirage Dragon, " said Casey as she moved it from her Graveyard to the top of her Duel Disk.

Mirage Dragon reappeared next to Kaiser Glider. (1,600/600)

"Next, I play Big Evolution Pill, allowing me to sacrifice Gilasaurus to summon Black Tyranno, " said Renee.

Once Renee moved Gilasaurus from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard, it vanished from the field. Next, she placed Black Tyranno on top of her Duel Disk. Black Tyranno appeared on Renee's side of the field. (2,600/1,800)

"Finally, I play the Magic card, Tail Swipe, which can be only activated when I have a Dinosaur-type monster on my side of the field, whose level is at most five, " said Renee. "It allows me to return at least two monsters on your side of the field, which are either facedown or have levels of at most the level of my monster to your hand. Since Black Tyranno is a level seven monster, Mirage Dragon is a level four monster, Aqua Dragon is a level six monster, and Kaiser Glider is a level six monster, Mirage Dragon and Kaiser Glider returns to your hand and Aqua Dragon returns to your Fusion Deck."

Once Casey moved both Mirage Dragon and Kaiser Glider from the top of her Duel Disk to her hand and Aqua Dragon to her Fusion Deck, they all vanished from the field.

"Black Tyranno, attack Casey's Life Points directly with Triassic Crunch!" exclaimed Renee.

Black Tyranno came toward Casey and bit her, causing her to twitch.

Renee: 4,400

Casey: 1,500

"I place one card facedown, ending my turn, " said Renee as a facedown card appeared behind Black Tyranno.

"My move, " said Casey as she drew a card. "I summon Lord of D. in attack mode."

Casey placed him on top of her Duel Disk. Lord of D. appeared on Casey's side of the field. (1,200/1,100)

"Next, I play Flute of Summoning Dragon to summon both Mirage Dragon and Kaiser Glider from my hand, " said Casey as she placed them on top of her Duel Disk.

First, Mirage Dragon appeared next to Lord of D. (1,600/600) Next, Kaiser Glider appeared next to Mirage Dragon. (2,400/2,200)

"Kaiser Glider, attack Black Tyranno with Solar Flare Blast!" exclaimed Casey.

Kaiser Glider used its attack to blast Black Tyranno; however, Black Tyranno deflected the attack toward Kaiser Glider, shattering it into pixels. Casey moved Black Tyranno from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Renee: 4,400

Casey: 1,300

"Since Kaiser Glider was destroyed in battle, its special ability allows me to return Black Tyranno to your hand, " said Casey.

Once Renee moved Black Tyranno from the top of her Duel Disk to her hand, it vanished from the field.

"Mirage Dragon, attack Renee's Life Points directly with Spectrum Blast!" exclaimed Casey.

Mirage Dragon used its attack to blast Renee, causing her to twitch.

Renee: 2,800

Casey: 1,300

"Lord of D., attack Renee's Life Points directly with Sonic Dragon Blast!" exclaimed Casey.

Lord of D. used his attack to blast Renee, causing her to twitch again.

Renee: 1,600

Casey: 1,300

"I end my turn, " said Casey.

"My move, " said Renee as she drew a card. "Big Evolution Pill has another ability. It allows me to summon Dinosaur-type monsters without making any sacrifices. Therefore, I summon Black Tyranno in attack mode."

Renee placed it on top of her Duel Disk. Black Tyranno reappeared on Renee's side of the field. (2,600/1,800)

"Don't forget Lord of D. protects all Dragon-type monsters from Magic, Trap and other effects including deckmaster effects, " said Casey.

"Black Tyranno, end this duel and attack Lord of D. with Triassic Crunch!" exclaimed Renee.

"Not so fast. I activate my facedown card, Waboku, " said Casey as a facedown card flipped up.

Black Tyranno used its attack to bite Lord of D. but was unable to destroy him.

"I end my turn, " said Renee.

"My move, " said Casey as she drew a card. "I play Monster Reincarnation."

Casey discarded Re-Fusion and retrieved a monster from her Graveyard.

"Thanks to Summon Water, I sacrifice Lord of D. to summon Levia - Dragon Daedalus, " said Casey.

Once Casey moved Lord of D. from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard, he vanished from the field. Next, she placed Levia-Dragon - Daedalus on top of her Duel Disk. Levia - Dragon Daedalus reappeared next to Mirage Dragon. (2,600/1,500)

"Levia-Dragon - Daedalus, attack Black Tyranno with Sonar Laser Blast!" exclaimed Casey.

Levia-Dragon - Daedalus used its attack to blast Black Tyranno; however, Black Tyranno countered it. The combination of the two attack caused an explosion, shattering both monsters into pixels. Casey moved Levia-Dragon - Daedalus from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard while Renee moved Black Tyranno from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"Mirage Dragon, end this duel with Spectrum Blast!" exclaimed Casey.

Mirage Dragon used its attack to blast Renee, causing her to fall to her knees.

Renee: 0000

Casey: 1,300

The monsters and the field instantly vanished. Every card remaining on the Duel Disks were removed and were placed back into Renee's and Casey's decks.

"Proceeding to the next round, we have Ms. Casey Harrison, " said Lily as the crowd applauded and shouted.

"You are a great strategist. That Lightning Blade nearly crippled my deck, " said Casey as she shook Renee's hand.

"Even so, you found a creative way around it, " said Renee as she shook Casey's hand.

They immediately headed offstage. Rose reappeared onstage.

"Our next duel will be between Tea Gardner and Mokuba Kaiba, " said Rose. "Would you two come forward?"

"We may be friends, but I won't hold back in this duel, " said Mokuba.

"Mokuba will be a challenge. He learned from the best, his brother Seto, " said Tea.

_**Deckmaster Abilities**_

_Unshaven Angler - Summon Water: Summon any WATER monster, whose level is at least five, for one sacrifice less than what would be normally required._

_Allure Queen Level 3 - Imperial Defense: Randomly remove one card from my hand from play. Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you can select a monster from your opponent's side of the field and equip it to one of your face-up monsters. (Only 1 card at a time can be equipped due to this effect.) If the monster would be destroyed by battle, the equipped monster is destroyed instead._


	27. Duel on the Bayou

**Legal Disclaimer**_: This story follows the same rules as "Rise of the Deckmasters". _

**Battle Between The Sexes**

Chapter 27: Duel on the Bayou

Tea and Mokuba stood up and headed toward the stage. Within minutes, they arrived on opposite sides of the stage.

"All set to duel?" asked Lily.

"I'm ready, " said Tea.

"So am I, " said Mokuba.

"Choose your deckmaster, and you may begin, " said Lily as Tea and Mokuba pulled their decks out of their Duel Disks.

They searched through their decks and found their monsters.

"I choose Gale Lizard as my deckmaster, " said Mokuba.

"I choose Thunder Nyan Nyan as my deckmaster, " said Tea.

Mokuba and Tea exchanged, shuffled, and cut their decks. They quickly gave their decks back to each other and placed them back into their Duel Disks.

"Let's duel!" they both exclaimed.

Their Duel Disks activated and moved into position. Tea and Mokuba pressed blue buttons on their Duel Disks. The left edge slots immediately opened up. Tea placed Thunder Nyan Nyan on her slot while Mokuba placed Gale Lizard on his slot. Afterwards, they both closed up. First, Thunder Nyan Nyan appeared next to Tea. (1,900/900) Next, a pterodactyl-like creature with a yellow head and long neck, a purple and crimson red body, and crimson wings, appeared next to Mokuba. (1,400/700) They both drew five cards.

Tea: 8,000

Mokuba: 8,000

"I'll go first, " said Mokuba as he drew a sixth card. "I summon Mystic Horseman in attack mode."

Mokuba placed him on top of his Duel Disk. Mystic Horseman appeared on Mokuba's side of the field. (1,300/1,550)

"I place one card facedown, ending my turn, " said Mokuba as a facedown card appeared behind Mystic Horseman.

"My move, " said Tea as she drew a sixth card. "I summon Ancient Elf in attack mode."

Tea placed him on top of her Duel Disk. Ancient Elf appeared on Tea's side of the field. (1,450/1,200)

"Ancient Elf, attack Mystic Horseman with Historic Scepter Blast!" exclaimed Tea.

Ancient Elf used his attack to blast Mystic Horseman, shattering him into pixels. Mokuba moved Mystic Horseman from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

Tea: 8,000

Mokuba: 7,850

"I end my turn, " said Tea.

"My move, " said Mokuba as he drew a card. "I summon Alien Hunter in attack mode."

Mokuba placed it on top of his Duel Disk. Alien Hunter appeared on Mokuba's side of the field. (1,600/800)

"Alien Hunter, attack Ancient Elf with Stellar Trident Attack!" exclaimed Mokuba.

Alien Hunter used its attack to swipe Ancient Elf, shattering him into pixels. Tea moved Ancient Elf from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Tea: 7,850

Mokuba: 7,850

"I end my turn, " said Mokuba.

"My move, " said Tea as she drew a card. "I set one monster in defense mode and place one card facedown."

Tea placed one card facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk. A set card appeared on Tea's side of the field. Another facedown card appeared behind the set card.

"I end my turn, " said Tea.

"My move, " said Mokuba as he drew a card. "I play Swords of Revealing Light."

Light swords suddenly rained down from the sky and surrounded Tea and her set monster. Tea quickly turned her set card upright on top of her Duel Disk. Fire Sorcerer appeared on Tea's side of the field. (1,000/1,500)

"Don't forget about Fire Sorcerer's special ability, " said Tea as she randomly moved Sage's Stone and Petit Angel from her hand and kept them separate from her Duel Disk.

"It's cool, " said Mokuba.

"Fire Sorcerer, attack Mokuba's Life Points directly with Pyro Scatter Attack!" exclaimed Tea.

Fire Sorcerer used her effect attack to singe Mokuba, causing him to twitch.

Tea: 7,850

Mokuba: 7,050

"Next, I activate my facedown card, Dust Tornado, to destroy your facedown card, " said Mokuba as a facedown card flipped up.

The Dust Tornado appeared and shattered that facedown card into pixels. Another facedown card appeared where Dust Tornado was originally.

"Alien Hunter, attack Fire Sorcerer with Stellar Trident Attack!" exclaimed Mokuba.

Alien Hunter used its attack to strike Fire Sorcerer, shattering her into pixels. Tea moved Fire Sorcerer from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Tea: 7,250

Mokuba: 7,050

"I set one monster in defense mode, ending my turn, " said Mokuba as he placed one card facedown and sideways on top of his Duel Disk.

A set card appeared next to Alien Hunter.

"My move, " said Tea as she drew a card. "I play Cost Down, so I can summon Dark Magician Girl."

Tea discarded Dark Magician and placed her on top of her Duel Disk. Dark Magician Girl appeared on Tea's side of the field. (2,000/700)

"Dark Magician Girl has a special ability, which increases her attack strength by 300 points for each Dark Magician and Magician of Black Chaos in both Graveyards, " said Tea. "Currently, there is a Dark Magician in my Graveyard due to Cost Down."

Dark Magician Girl's attack strength changed. (2,300/700)

"I place one card facedown, ending my turn, " said Tea as a facedown card appeared behind Dark Magician Girl.

"My move, " said Mokuba as he drew a card. "I flip summon my set monster, Alien Grey."

Mokuba turned his set card upright on top of his Duel Disk. A gray and thin reptilian creature with red eyes and long fingers and toes appeared next to Alien Hunter. (300/800)

"Alien Grey has a special ability. When it is Flip Summoned, I can attach an A-Counter to your Dark Magician Girl."

One A-Counter appeared on Dark Magician Girl's left shoulder.

"Next, I activate my facedown card, which is called "A" Cell Scatter Burst, " said Mokuba as a facedown card flipped up. "It allows me to sacrifice an Alien monster in order to attach A-Counters equal to the sacrificed monster's level to your monsters. Therefore, I sacrifice Alien Grey to attach two more A-Counters to Dark Magician Girl."

Alien Grey shattered into pixels. Mokuba moved Alien Grey from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard. Two more A-Counters appeared on Dark Magician Girl's right shoulder and left arm.

"Alien Hunter, attack Dark Magician Girl with Stellar Trident Attack!" exclaimed Mokuba.

"Not a good idea. My monster is stronger than yours is, " said Tea.

"Don't forget when an Alien monster attacks a monster equipped with A-Counters, its stats decreases by 300 points for each A-Counter on that monster during damage calculation only, " said Mokuba. "Currently, Dark Magician Girl has three A-counters attached to her."

"In that case, I activate my facedown card, Negate Attack, " said Tea as a facedown card flipped up.

Dark Magician Girl's stats changed. (1,400/0) Alien Hunter used its attack to strike Dark Magician Girl; however, Negate Attack dissipated the attack. Dark Magician Girl's stats returned to normal.

"I end my turn, " said Mokuba.

"My move, " said Tea as she drew a card. "I play Harpie's Feather Duster."

Violent winds appeared and shattered the light swords into pixels.

"I summon Fairy's Gift and equip her with Elf's Light, " said Tea as she placed her on top of her Duel Disk.

Fairy's Gift, who was giving off a white glow, appeared next to Dark Magician Girl with her stats changed. (1,800/800)

"Fairy's Gift, attack Alien Hunter with Sparkling Fairy Dust!" exclaimed Tea.

Fairy's Gift used her wand to fire a brilliant column of fairy dust at Alien Hunter, shattering it into pixels. Mokuba moved Alien Hunter from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

Tea: 7,250

Mokuba: 6,850

"Dark Magician Girl, attack Mokuba's Life Points directly with Dark Burning Attack!" exclaimed Tea.

Dark Magician Girl used her attack to blast Mokuba, causing him to twitch.

Tea: 7,250

Mokuba: 4,550

"I end my turn, " said Tea.

"My move, " said Mokuba as he drew a card. "I activate Gale Lizard's deckmaster ability, which is called Hurricane Force. It allows me to return one of your face-up monsters on the field to your hand. All I have to do is remove the top two cards of my deck from play. Therefore, I choose to send Dark Magician Girl back to your hand."

Mokuba picked two cards up from his deck and kept them separate from his Duel Disk. Once Tea moved Dark Magician Girl from the top of her Duel Disk to her hand, she vanished from the field.

"Next, I play Ancient Rules, allowing me to special summon Swordstalker in attack mode, " said Mokuba as he placed it on top of his Duel Disk.

Swordstalker appeared on Mokuba's side of the field. (2,000/1,600)

"Finally, I summon Battle Ox in attack mode, " said Mokuba as he placed it on top of his Duel Disk.

Battle Ox appeared next to Swordstalker. (1,700/1,000)

"Swordstalker, attack Fairy's Gift with Vengeance Blade Strike!" exclaimed Mokuba.

Swordstalker used its attack to slice Fairy's Gift in half, shattering her into pixels. Tea moved Fairy's Gift from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Tea: 7,050

Mokuba: 4,550

"Battle Ox, attack Tea's Life Points directly with Iron Arm Axe!" exclaimed Mokuba.

Battle Ox used its attack to swipe Tea, causing her to twitch.

Tea: 5,850

Mokuba: 4,550

"I place two cards facedown, ending my turn, " said Mokuba as two facedown cards appeared behind Swordstalker and Battle Ox.

"My move, " said Tea as she drew a card. "I play Offerings to the Doomed to destroy Swordstalker."

Bandages suddenly appeared and wrapped Swordstalker up, shattering it into pixels. Mokuba moved Swordstalker from the top of his Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"I summon Gemini Elf in attack mode, " said Tea as she placed them on top of her Duel Disk.

Gemini Elf appeared on Tea's side of the field. (1,900/900)

"Gemini Elf, attack Battle Ox with Twin Magic Attack!" exclaimed Tea.

"Not so fast. I activate one of my facedown cards, Negate Attack, " said Mokuba as a facedown card flipped up.

Gemini Elf used their attack to blast Battle Ox; however, Negate Attack's force field dissipated the attack.

"I end my turn, " said Tea.

"My move, " said Mokuba as he drew a card. "I play Monster Reborn to bring back Mystic Horseman."

Mokuba moved Mystic Horseman from his Graveyard to the top of his Duel Disk. Mystic Horseman reappeared next to Battle Ox. (1,300/1,550)

"Next, I sacrifice both Battle Ox and Mystic Horseman to summon Insect Queen, " said Mokuba.

Once Mokuba moved both Battle Ox and Mystic Horseman from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard, they vanished from the field. Next, he placed Insect Queen on top of his Duel Disk. A female spider-like creature with yellow horns on her head, blue legs with spikes on them, a red and blue thorax and abdomen with yellow spots on her chest, and two red circular wings, appeared on Mokuba's side of the field. (2,200/2,400)

"The last time I saw that card was when Yugi dueled Weevil on top of that train, " said Tea.

"Insect Queen's special ability increases her attack strength by 200 points for each Insect-type monster on the field including Insect Queen herself, " said Mokuba.

Insect Queen's attack strength changed. (2,400/2,400)

"Insect Queen is just like Panther Warrior. She can't attack unless you sacrifice a monster first, " said Tea.

"True, but I activate my facedown card, Scapegoat, " said Mokuba as a facedown card flipped up.

Four Scapegoat tokens appeared next to Insect Queen. (0/0)

"I sacrifice a Scapegoat token so Insect Queen can attack, " said Mokuba as the orange goat token shattered into pixels.

"Not good, " said Tea.

"Insect Queen, attack Gemini Elf with Royal Acid Blast!" exclaimed Mokuba.

Insect Queen fired a column of green acid at Gemini Elf, dissolving them. Tea moved Gemini Elf from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Tea: 5,350

Mokuba: 4,550

"I end my turn, " said Mokuba.

A small egg suddenly appeared where the orange Scapegoat token was originally. (100/100) Insect Queen's attack strength changed. (2,600/2,400)

"When Insect Queen destroys a monster in battle, it creates an Insect Monster token at the end of my turn, " said Mokuba.

"My move, " said Tea. "I set a monster in defense mode."

Tea placed one card facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk. A set card appeared on Tea's side of the field.

"I place one card facedown, ending my turn, " said Tea as a facedown card appeared behind the set card.

"My move, " said Mokuba as he drew a card. "I place one card facedown and sacrifice another token so Insect Queen can attack."

A facedown card appeared behind Insect Queen. The pink Scapegoat token shattered into pixels.

"Insect Queen, attack that set monster with Royal Acid Blast!" exclaimed Mokuba.

Insect Queen used her attack to dissolve the set card. Tea quickly turned her set card upright on top of her Duel Disk. Skelengel appeared on Tea's side of the field and instantly dissolved. (900/400) Tea moved Skelengel from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"Now, I draw one card from my deck, " said Tea.

"I end my turn, " said Mokuba.

Another Insect Monster token appeared next to its twin. (100/100) Insect Queen's attack strength changed. (2,800/2,400)

"My move, " said Tea as she drew a card. "I play Graceful Charity."

Tea drew three cards from her deck and moved two cards from her hand to her Graveyard.

"Next, I play Premature Burial to bring back Seiyaryu, a monster discarded to my Graveyard via Graceful Charity, " said Tea as she placed it on top of her Duel Disk.

Tea: 4,550

Mokuba: 4,550

Seiyaryu appeared on Tea's side of the field. (2,500/2,300)

"I also summon Shining Angel in attack mode, " said Tea as she placed him on top of her Duel Disk.

Shining Angel appeared next to Seiyaryu. (1,400/800)

"Shining Angel, attack Insect Queen with Divine Light Blast!" exclaimed Tea.

Shining Angel used her arms to fire a column of yellow light at Insect Queen; however, Insect Queen countered it, shattered him into pixels. Tea moved Shining Angel from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Tea: 3,150

Mokuba: 4,550

"Now, I can special summon a LIGHT monster like Hoshiningen from my deck, " said Tea as she pulled her deck out of her Duel Disk.

Tea searched through her deck, found and placed Hoshiningen on top of her Duel Disk, and shuffled and returned her deck to her Duel Disk. An anthromorphic yellow star with a rainbow tail, which was wearing brown boots, appeared next to Seiyaryu. (500/700)

"Hoshiningen has a special ability, which increases the attack strengths of all LIGHT monsters on the field by 500 points while decreasing the attack strengths of all DARK monsters on the field by 400 points, " said Tea.

Hoshiningen's attack strength changed. (1,000/700) Seiyaryu's attack strength changed. (3,000/2,300)

"Hoshiningen, attack the far right Insect Monster token with Starlight Slam!" exclaimed Tea.

"Not so fast. I activate my facedown card, Covering Fire, " said Mokuba as a facedown card flipped up on his side of the field.

"I counter that with my facedown card, Trap Jammer, " said Tea as a facedown card flipped up on her side of the field.

Covering Fire shattered into pixels. Hoshiningen slammed into that Insect Monster token, shattering it into pixels. Insect Queen's attack strength changed. (2,600/2,400)

Tea: 3,150

Mokuba: 3,650

"Seiyaryu, attack the other Insect Monster token with Mystical Flare Blast!" exclaimed Tea.

Seiyaryu used its attack to incinerate the remaining Insect Monster token. Insect Queen's attack strength changed again. (2,400/2,400)

Tea: 3,150

Mokuba: 0750

"I place two cards facedown, ending my turn, " said Tea as two facedown cards appeared behind Hoshiningen and Seiyaryu.

"My move, " said Mokuba as he drew a card. "I activate Gale Lizard's deckmaster ability to send Seiyaryu back to your hand."

Mokuba picked up two cards from his deck and kept them separate from his Duel Disk. Once Tea moved Seiyaryu from the top of her Duel Disk to her hand, it vanished from the field.

"Next, I summon Skull-Mark Ladybug in attack mode, " said Mokuba as he placed it on top of his Duel Disk.

A ladybug with red eyes, a red horn on its head, and a blue abdomen with a white skull and crossbones emblazoned on it, appeared next to Insect Queen. (500/1,500) Insect Queen's attack strength changed. (2,600/2,400)

"I now sacrifice Skull-Mark Ladybug so Insect Queen can attack again, " said Mokuba. "By the way, Skull-Mark Ladybug has a special ability. When it is sent to the Graveyard, I gain 1,000 Life Points."

Skull-Mark Ladybug shattered into pixels. Mokuba moved Skull-Mark Ladybug from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard. Insect Queen's attack strength changed again. (2,400/2,400)

Tea: 3,150

Mokuba: 1,750

"Insect Queen, attack Hoshiningen with Royal Acid Blast!" exclaimed Mokuba.

Insect Queen used its attack to blast Hoshiningen, dissolving it. Tea moved Hoshiningen from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Tea: 1,750

Mokuba: 1,750

"I activate one of my facedown cards, Rope of Life, to bring back Hoshiningen, " said Tea as a facedown card flipped up.

Tea discarded her entire hand and moved Hoshiningen from her Graveyard to the top of her Duel Disk. Hoshiningen reappeared on Tea's side of the field with its attack strength changed. (1,800/700)

"I place one card facedown, ending my turn, " said Mokuba as a facedown card appeared behind Insect Queen.

An Insect Monster token appeared next to Insect Queen, changing her attack strength. (2,600/2,400)

"My move, " said Tea as she drew a card. "I activate my facedown card, Dust Tornado, to destroy your facedown card."

A facedown card flipped up, sending a Dust Tornado to shatter Mokuba's facedown card into pixels. Another facedown card appeared where Dust Tornado was originally.

"Hoshiningen, attack the Insect Monster token with Starlight Slam!" exclaimed Tea.

Hoshiningen used its attack to ram the Insect Monster token, shattering it into pixels. Insect Queen's attack strength changed. (2,400/2,400)

Tea: 1,750

Mokuba: 0050

"Finally, I activate Thunder Nyan Nyan's deckmaster ability of Light Crescendo, " said Tea as she moved two cards from the top of her deck to her Graveyard. "Since there is a non-LIGHT monster on the field, I sacrifice Hoshiningen to deplete your remaining Life Points."

Once Tea moved Hoshiningen from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard, it shattered into pixels and reformed into a light beam that struck Mokuba, causing him to fall to his knees.

Mokuba: 0000

Tea: 1,750

The monsters and the field instantly vanished. Every card remaining on the Duel Disks were removed and were placed back into Tea's and Mokuba's decks.

"Proceeding to the next round, we have Ms. Tea Gardner, " said Jasmine as the crowd applauded and cheered.

"You was one of the toughest opponents I have ever faced. I was a honor to duel you, " said Mokuba as he shook Tea's hand.

"Same to you. Seto has taught you very well, " said Tea as she shook Mokuba's hand.

They immediately headed offstage. Suddenly, Jasmine reappeared on the stage next to Lily.

"May I have your attention please?" asked Jasmine.

The crowd immediately quieted down.

"It's now time for the next series of second chance duels, " said Jasmine. "Remember once you lose this time around, you are eliminated."

"Our first pairing for this part of the tournament will be Rachel Sawyer and Alex Afton, " said Lily. "Would you two come forward?"

"I know Alex is a tough duelist, but I am ready for anything he throws at me, " said Rachel.

"Rachel is impressive, but beatable. I have a few surprises waiting for her, " said Alex.

_**Deckmaster Abilities**_

_Gale Lizard - [Hurricane Force: Once during your turn, you may remove the top two cards of your deck from play. Choose one of your opponent's monsters and return it to your opponent's hand._


	28. Jungle Boogie

**Legal Disclaimer**: _This story follows the same rules as "Rise of the Deckmasters". _

**Battle Between The Sexes**

Chapter 28: Jungle Boogie

Rachel and Alex stood up and headed toward the stage. Within minutes, they arrived on opposite sides of the stage.

"Are you two prepared to duel?" asked Jasmine.

"Yes, I am, " said Rachel.

"I'm ready, too, " said Alex.

"Choose your deckmaster, and you may begin, " said Jasmine as Alex and Rachel pulled their decks out of their Duel Disks.

They searched through their decks and found their monsters.

"I choose Neo Spacian Dark Panther as my deckmaster, " said Rachel.

"I choose Injection Fairy Lily as my deckmaster, " said Alex.

Rachel and Alex exchanged, shuffled, and cut their decks. They quickly gave their decks back to each other and placed them back into their Duel Disks.

"Let's duel!" they both exclaimed.

Their Duel Disks activated and moved into position. Alex and Rachel pressed blue buttons on their Duel Disks. The left edge slots immediately opened up. Alex placed Injection Fairy Lily on his slot while Rachel placed Neo Spacian Dark Panther on her slot. Afterwards, they both closed up. First, Injection Fairy Lily appeared next to Alex. (400/1,500) Next, a black panther, which was wearing a black and red cape held on by a gold broach with a crystal in the center, appeared next to Rachel. (1,000/1,000) They both drew five cards.

Alex: 8,000

Rachel: 8,000

"I'll go first, " said Rachel as she drew a sixth card. "I summon Tiger Axe in attack mode."

Rachel placed it on top of her Duel Disk. Tiger Axe appeared on Rachel's side of the field. (1,300/1,100)

"I place one card facedown, ending my turn, " said Rachel as a facedown card appeared behind Tiger Axe.

"My move, " said Alex as he drew a sixth card. "I summon Command Knight in attack mode."

Alex placed her on top of his Duel Disk. Command Knight appeared on Alex's side of the field with her attack strength changed. (1,600/1,900)

"Command Knight, attack Tiger Axe with Inferno Blade Slash!" exclaimed Alex.

Command Knight used her attack to slice Tiger Axe in half, shattering it into pixels. Rachel moved Tiger Axe from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Alex: 8,000

Rachel: 7,700

"I end my turn, " said Alex.

"My move, " said Rachel as she drew a card. "I summon King Tiger Wanghu in attack mode."

Rachel placed it on top of her Duel Disk. King Tiger Wanghu appeared on Rachel's side of the field. (1,700/1,000)

"Next, I play Poison Fangs, " said Rachel.

"I know what's coming, " said Alex.

"King Tiger Wanghu, attack Command Knight with Armored Pounce!" exclaimed Rachel.

King Tiger Wanghu used its attack to slam Command Knight, shattering her into pixels. Alex moved Command Knight from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

Alex: 7,900

Rachel: 7,700

"Don't forget about Poison Fangs' effect, " said Rachel.

A poisonous gas came from King Tiger Wanghu's mouth and enveloped Alex, causing him to flinch.

Alex: 7,400

Rachel: 7,700

"I end my turn, " said Rachel.

"My move, " said Alex as he drew a card. "I set one monster in defense mode and place one card facedown."

Alex placed one card facedown and sideways on top of his Duel Disk. A set card appeared on Alex's side of the field. Another facedown card appeared behind the set card.

"I end my turn, " said Alex.

"My move, " said Rachel as she drew a card. "I also set one monster in defense mode."

Rachel placed one card facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk. A set card appeared next to King Tiger Wanghu.

"King Tiger Wanghu, attack that set monster with Armored Pounce!" exclaimed Rachel.

"I activate my facedown card, Backfire, " said Alex as a facedown card flipped up.

King Tiger Wanghu used its attack to smash Alex's set card. Alex quickly turned his set card upright on top of his Duel Disk. UFO Turtle appeared on Alex's side of the field and instantly shattered into pixels. (1,400/1,200) Alex moved UFO Turtle from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

"Since UFO Turtle was destroyed in battle, not only do you lose 500 Life Points due to Backfire, but I can special summon a monster like Solar Flare Dragon from my deck, " said Alex as he pulled his deck out of his Duel Disk.

Suddenly, an energy beam came from Alex's Graveyard and struck Rachel, causing her to flinch.

Alex: 7,400

Rachel: 7,200

Alex searched through his deck, found and placed Solar Flare Dragon on top of his Duel Disk, and shuffled and returned his deck to his Duel Disk. Solar Flare Dragon appeared on Alex's side of the field. (1,500/1,000)

"I end my turn, " said Rachel.

"My move, " said Alex as he drew a card. "I play Nobleman of Crossout."

Suddenly, Rachel's set card, which was revealed to be Giant Rat, shattered into pixels. Rachel moved Giant Rat from the top of her Duel Disk and kept it separate from her Duel Disk.

"I summon Tenkabito Shien in attack mode, " said Alex as he placed him on top of his Duel Disk.

Tenkabito Shien appeared next to Solar Flare Dragon. (1.500/1,000)

"I activate Injection Fairy Lily's deckmaster ability of Energy Transfusion to increase Tenkabito Shien's attack strength by 300 points. All I have to do is pay 200 Life Points, " said Alex.

Alex: 7,200

Rachel: 7,200

"Tenkabito Shien, attack King Tiger Wanghu with Flame Scimitar Slash!" exclaimed Alex.

Tenkabito Shien's attack strength changed. (1,800/1,000) Tenkabito Shien used his attack to slice King Tiger Wanghu in half, shattering it into pixels. Rachel moved King Tiger Wanghu from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Alex: 7,200

Rachel: 7,100

"Solar Flare Dragon, attack Rachel's Life Points directly with Sunlight Flare Attack!" exclaimed Alex.

"Not so fast. I activate my facedown card, Scapegoat, " said Rachel as a facedown card flipped up.

Four Scapegoat tokens appeared on Rachel's side of the field, causing a replay. (0/0)

"Solar Flare Dragon, attack a Scapegoat token with Sunlight Flare Attack!" exclaimed Alex.

Solar Flare Dragon used its attack to incinerate a blue Scapegoat token, shattering it into pixels.

"I place one card facedown, ending my turn, " said Alex.

A facedown card appeared behind Tenkabito Shien.

"Solar Flare Dragon, attack Rachel's Life Points directly with Ember Flash Attack!" exclaimed Alex.

Solar Flare Dragon used its effect attack to singe Rachel, causing her to flinch.

Alex: 7,200

Rachel: 6,700

"My move, " said Rachel as she drew a card. "I play Graceful Charity."

Rachel drew three cards from her deck and discarded two of them from her hand to her Graveyard.

"I summon Botanical Lion in attack mode and place one card facedown, " said Rachel as she placed it on top of her Duel Disk.

Botanical Lion appeared next to the orange Scapegoat token. (1,600/2,000) A facedown card appeared behind Botanical Lion.

"Don't forget about Botanical Lion's effect, " said Rachel.

Botanical Lion's attack strength changed. (1,900/2,000)

"I end my turn, " said Rachel.

"My name, " said Alex as he drew a card. "I summon Little Chimera in attack mode."

Alex placed it on top of his Duel Disk. Little Chimera appeared next to Tenkabito Shien. (600/500)

"Don't forget about Little Chimera's special ability, " said Alex.

Solar Flare Dragon's attack strength changed. (2,000/1,000) Tenkabito Shien's attack strength changed. (2,000/1,000) Little Chimera's attack strength changed. (1,100/500)

"Tenkabito Shien, attack Botanical Lion with Flame Scimitar Slash!" exclaimed Alex.

"Sorry, but I activate my facedown card, DNA Surgery, to change every monster into plants, " said Rachel as a facedown card flipped up.

"Don't forget Tenkabito Shien is unaffected by Trap cards, " said Alex.

Every monster except for Tenkabito Shien changed into plants with tree bark for skin and branches for arms and legs. Botanical Lion's attack strength changed. (2,800/2,000) Tenkabito Shien used his attack to slice Botanical Lion in half; however, Botanical Lion countered it, shattering Tenkabito Shien into pixels. Alex moved Tenkabito Shien from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

Alex: 6,400

Rachel: 6,700

"Backfire activates again, " said Alex.

Another energy beam came from Alex's Graveyard and struck Rachel, causing her to flinch.

Alex: 6,400

Rachel: 6,200

"Solar Flare Dragon, attack a Scapegoat token with Sunlight Flare Attack!" exclaimed Alex.

Solar Flare Dragon used its attack to incinerate the yellow Scapegoat token. Botanical Lion's attack strength changed. (2,500/2,000)

"Little Chimera, attack another Scapegoat token with Inferno Pounce!" exclaimed Alex.

Little Chimera used its attack to slam the blue Scapegoat token, shattering it into pixels. Botanical Lion's attack strength changed. (2,200/2,000)

"I end my turn, " said Alex.

"That means Solar Flare Dragon hits me again, " said Rachel.

"Solar Flare Dragon, attack Rachel's Life Points directly with Ember Flash Attack!" exclaimed Alex.

Solar Flare Dragon used its effect attack to singe Rachel, causing her to flinch.

Alex: 6,400

Rachel: 5,700

"My move, " said Rachel as she drew a card. "I play Snatch Steal to take control of Solar Flare Dragon."

Adam moved Solar Flare Dragon from the top of his Duel Disk and gave it to Rachel, whom placed it on top of her Duel Disk. Solar Flare Dragon quickly moved next to Botanical Lion. (2,000/1,000) Botanical Lion's attack strength changed. (2,500/2,000)

"Next, I play Harpie's Feather Duster, " said Rachel as violent winds appeared and blew away Backfire and Alex's facedown card. "Finally, I sacrifice Solar Flare Dragon to summon Manticore of Darkness."

Once Rachel moved Solar Flare Dragon from the top of her Duel Disk and gave it back to Alex, whom placed it into his Graveyard, it vanished from the field. Next, she placed Manticore of Darkness on top of her Duel Disk. A bipedal lion with a yellow mane, large black wings, and a scorpion's tail appeared next to Botanical Lion as a plant with its attack strength changed. (2,800/1,000)

"Botanical Lion, attack Little Chimera with Wooden Scratch Attack!" exclaimed Rachel.

"I activate Energy Transfusion, allowing me to increase Little Chimera's attack strength by 1,500 points by paying 1,000 Life Points, " said Alex.

Alex: 5,400

Rachel: 5,700

Little Chimera's attack strength changed. (2,600/500) Botanical Lion used its attack to slash Little Chimera; however, Little Chimera countered the attack, shattering Botanical Lion into pixels. Rachel moved Botanical Lion from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Alex: 5,400

Rachel: 5,500

"Manticore of Darkness, attack Little Chimera with Shadow Claw Strike!" exclaimed Rachel.

Manticore of Darkness used its claws to swipe Little Chimera, shattering it into pixels. Alex moved Little Chimera from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard. Manticore of Darkness' attack strength returned to normal.

Alex: 5,200

Rachel: 5,500

"I end my turn, " said Rachel.

"My move, " said Alex as he drew a card. "I set a monster in defense mode and place one card facedown."

Alex place one card facedown and sideways on top of his Duel Disk. A set card appeared on Alex's side of the field. Another facedown card appeared behind the set card.

"I end my turn, " said Alex.

"My move, " said Rachel as she drew a card. "I place one card facedown."

A facedown card appeared behind Manticore of Darkness.

"Manticore of Darkness, attack that set monster with Shadow Claw Strike!" exclaimed Rachel.

Manticore of Darkness used its attack to swipe the set card. Alex quickly turned his set card upright on top of his Duel Disk. Cyber Jar appeared on Alex's side of the field, sucked up Manticore of Darkness and the remaining Scapegoat token into itself, and self-destructed. (900/900) Alex moved Cyber Jar from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard. Rachel also moved Manticore of Darkness from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard. They picked up five cards from their decks and showed them to each other.

"I summon Infernalqueen Archfiend in attack mode, " said Alex as he placed her on top of his Duel Disk.

Infernalqueen Archfiend appeared on Alex's side of the field as a plant. (900/1,500)

"I set one monster in defense mode and summon Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat in attack mode, " said Rachel as she placed one card facedown and sideways and Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat on top of her Duel Disk.

A set card appeared on Rachel's side of the field. Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat appeared next to the set card as a plant. (1,200/400)

"Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat, attack Alex's Life Points directly with Beryl Pounce!" exclaimed Rachel.

"Not just yet. I activate my facedown card, Dimension Wall, " said Alex as a facedown card flipped up on his side of the field.

"Sorry, but I counter that with my facedown card, Trap Jammer, " said Rachel as a facedown card flipped up on her side of the field.

Dimension Wall shattered into pixels. Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat's attack strength changed. (600/400) Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat jumped over Infernalqueen Archfiend and used its attack to slam into Alex, causing him to twitch.

Alex: 4,700

Rachel: 5,500

"I end my turn, " said Rachel. "By the way, Manticore of Darkness has a special ability. When it is destroyed in battle, I can discard a Beast, Beast-Warrior, or a Winged Beast-type monster from my hand to special summon it at the end of my turn."

Rachel discarded The All-Seeing White Tiger and moved Manticore of Darkness from her Graveyard to the top of her Duel Disk. Manticore of Darkness reappeared next to Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat. (2,300/1,000)

"My move, " said Alex as he drew a card. "Infernalqueen Archfiend's special ability activates."

Infernalqueen Archfiend's attack strength changed. (1,900/1,500)

"I play Giant Trunade, " said Alex as DNA Surgery and Poison Fangs vanished from the field and reappeared in Rachel's hand.

Every monster on the field returned to normal.

"I play Monster Reborn to bring back your King Tiger Wanghu, " said Alex.

Rachel moved King Tiger Wanghu from his Graveyard and gave it to Alex, whom placed it on top of his Duel Disk. King Tiger Wanghu reappeared next to Infernalqueen Archfiend. (1,700/1,000)

"Thanks to King Tiger Wanghu's special ability, Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat is destroyed, " said Alex.

"Not good. Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat's attack strength is less than 1,400 points, " said Rachel.

"King Tiger Wanghu, destroy Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat with Sonic Roar!" exclaimed Alex.

King Tiger Wanghu used its effect attack to blast Crystal Beast Amethyst Cat, shattering it into pixels.

"Don't forget that Crystal Beasts become Continuous Magic cards when they are destroyed, " said Rachel as solid piece of amethyst appeared behind the set card.

"Finally, I summon Molten Zombie in attack mode, " said Alex as he placed it on top of his Duel Disk.

Molten Zombie appeared next to King Tiger Wanghu. (1,600/400)

"I activate Injection Fairy Lily's Energy Transfusion ability to increase Molten Zombie's attack strength by 900 points by paying 600 Life Points, " said Alex.

Alex: 4,100

Rachel: 5,500

Molten Zombie's attack strength changed. (2,500/400)

"Molten Zombie, attack Manticore of Darkness with Scorching Punch!" exclaimed Alex.

Molten Zombie used its attack to jab Manticore of Darkness, shattering it into pixels. Rachel moved Manticore of Darkness from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Alex: 4,100

Rachel: 5,300

"King Tiger Wanghu, attack that set monster with Armored Pounce!" exclaimed Alex.

King Tiger Wanghu used its attack to slam the set card. Rachel quickly turned her set card upright on top of her Duel Disk. Magician of Faith appeared on Rachel's side of the field and instantly shattered into pixels. (300/400) Rachel moved Magician of Faith from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"Now, I can get Harpie's Feather Duster back, " said Rachel as she grabbed it from her Graveyard.

"Infernalqueen Archfiend, attack Rachel's Life Points directly with Shadow Flame Blast!" exclaimed.

Infernalqueen Archfiend used her attack to singe Rachel, causing her to twitch.

Alex: 4,100

Rachel: 3,400

"I end my turn, " said Alex as Molten Zombie's attack strength returned to normal.

"My move, " said Rachel as she drew a card. " I play Monster Reborn to bring back The Trojan Horse, a monster sent to my Graveyard via Graceful Charity."

Rachel moved The Trojan Horse from her Graveyard to the top of her Duel Disk. A wooden horse appeared on Rachel's side of the field. (1,600/1,200)

"The Trojan Horse is just like Double Coston, except I can summon a high level EARTH monster, " said Rachel. "Therefore, I sacrifice The Trojan Horse to summon Mosaic Manticore."

Once Rachel moved The Trojan Horse from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard, it vanished from the field. Next, she placed Mosaic Manticore on top of her Duel Disk. A yellow lion with a black metallic scorpion tail, black and red bat like wings, which was wearing golden armor and helmet appeared on Rachel's side of the field. (2,800/2,500)

"Mosaic Manticore has a special ability. When it is Tribute Summoned successfully, the monster or monsters used to summon it are special summoned to the field; however, they can't attack, and their effects are negated, " said Rachel. "Therefore, I summon The Trojan Horse in attack mode."

Rachel moved The Trojan Horse from her Graveyard to the top of her Duel Disk. The Trojan Horse reappeared next to Mosaic Manticore. (1,600/1,200)

"Next, I activate Neo Spacian Dark Panther's deckmaster ability, which is called Skill Duplication, " said Rachel. "Once per turn, I can give the effect of one of your face-up monsters to one of mine. All I have to do is pay 1,000 Life Points."

Alex: 4,100

Rachel: 2,400

"Since The Trojan Horse was special summoned from the Graveyard, I can use Molten Zombie's special ability to draw one card from my deck, " said Rachel. "Next, I play The Big March of Animals. Since they are two Beast-type monsters on my side of the field, both Mosaic Manticore's and The Trojan Horse's attack strengths increases by 400 points."

Mosaic Manticore's attack strength changed. (3,200/2,500) The Trojan Horse's attack strength changed. (1,900/1,600)

"Finally, I play Poison Fangs and place one card facedown, " said Rachel.

A facedown card appeared behind The Trojan Horse.

"Mosaic Manticore, attack Infernalqueen Archfiend with Shattered Claw Strike!" exclaimed Rachel.

Mosaic Manticore used its claws to slash Infernalqueen Archfiend, shattering her into pixels. Alex moved Infernalqueen Archfiend from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

Alex: 3,800

Rachel: 3,400

"Poison Fangs activates, " said Rachel as the poisonous gas came from Mosaic Manticore's mouth and enveloped Alex, causing him to flinch.

Alex: 3,300

Rachel: 3,400

"I end my turn, " said Rachel as the attack strength of her monsters returned to normal.

"My move, " said Alex as he drew a card. "I play Pot of Avarice."

Alex pulled his deck out of his Duel Disk, moved five cards from his Graveyard to the top of his deck, and shuffled and returned his deck to his Duel Disk. Afterwards, he drew two cards from his deck.

"I sacrifice Molten Zombie to summon Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch in attack mode, " said Alex.

Once Alex moved Molten Zombie from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard, it vanished from the field. Next, he placed Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch on top of his Duel Disk. Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch appeared next to King Tiger Wanghu. (2,400/1,000)

"Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch's special ability forces you to randomly discard a card from your hand, " said Alex.

Rachel randomly discarded Soul Tiger to her Graveyard.

"Since you discarded Soul Tiger, a level four monster, you lose 400 Life Points due to Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch's second ability, " said Alex.

An energy beam came from Rachel's Graveyard and struck Rachel, causing her to flinch.

Alex: 3,300

Rachel: 3,000

"Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch, attack The Trojan Horse with Blaze Storm Blast!" exclaimed Alex.

Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch used its hands to fire a massive fireball at The Trojan Horse, incinerating it. Rachel moved The Trojan Horse from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Alex: 3,300

Rachel: 2,200

"Next, I use Energy Transfusion to increase King Tiger Wanghu's attack strength by 1,200 points, " said Alex.

Alex: 2,500

Rachel: 2,200

King Tiger Wanghu's attack strength changed. (2,900/1,000)

"King Tiger Wanghu, attack Mosaic Manticore with Armored Pounce!" exclaimed Alex.

King Tiger Wanghu used its attack to slam Mosaic Manticore, shattering it into pixels. Rachel moved Mosaic Manticore from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Alex: 2,500

Rachel: 2,100

"I place one card facedown, ending my turn, " said Alex as a facedown card appeared behind Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch.

King Tiger Wanghu's attack strength returned to normal.

"My move, " said Rachel as she drew a card.

"I activate my facedown card, Dust Tornado, to destroy your facedown card, " said Alex as a facedown card flipped up.

The Dust Tornado appeared and shattered that card, which was revealed to be Beast Soul Swap, into pixels. Another facedown card appeared where Dust Tornado was originally

"I play Harpie's Feather Duster, " said Rachel as violent winds appeared and blew away Alex's facedown card. "I summon Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger in attack mode."

Rachel placed it on top of her Duel Disk. Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger appeared on Rachel's side of the field. (1,600/1,000)

"Then, I play Wild Nature's Release on Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger, " said Rachel.

Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger's attack strength changed. (2,600/1,000)

"Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger, attack Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch with Topaz Incisor Shred!" exclaimed Rachel.

Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger's attack strength changed. (3,000/1,000) Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger used its attack to slash Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch, shattering him into pixels. Alex moved Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

Alex: 1,900

Rachel: 2,100

"I place one card facedown, ending my turn, " said Rachel as a facedown card appeared behind Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger.

Crystal Beast Topaz Tiger shattered into pixels and reformed as a solid piece of topaz next to the facedown card.

"My move, " said Alex as he drew a card. "I summon Tenkabito Shien in attack mode and equip him with Salamandra."

Alex placed him on top of his Duel Disk. Tenkabito Shien appeared next to King Tiger Wanghu with his scimitar ignited, changing his attack strength. (2,200/1,000)

"Tenkabito Shien, end this duel with Blazing Scimitar Strike!" exclaimed Alex.

Tenkabito Shien used his scimitar to swipe Rachel, causing her to fall to her knees.

Alex: 1,900

Rachel: 0000

The monsters and the field instantly vanished. Every card remaining on the Duel Disks were removed and were placed back into Rachel's and Alex's decks.

"Proceeding to the next round, we have Mr. Alex Afton, " said Jasmine as the crowd applauded and shouted. "I'm sorry to say that Rachel Sawyer has been eliminated."

"That was a hard fought duel. Even though you lost, you should be proud of yourself, " said Alex as he shook Rachel's hand.

"Thanks a lot. Good luck in your next duel, " said Rachel as she shook Alex's hand.

They immediately headed offstage. Suddenly, Lily immediately reappeared onstage.

"Our next duel will be between Kitamori Reiko and Rebecca Hawkins, " said Lily. "Would you two come forward?"

"Rebecca is an intense duelist, but my deck is prepared for all contingencies, " said Kitamori.

"Kitamori plays very defensively, but that doesn't give her any type of edge against me, " said Rebecca.

_**Deckmaster Abilities**_

_Neo Spacian Dark Panther - [Skill Duplication: Once per turn, pay 1,000 Life Points to duplicate the effect of one of your opponent's face-up monsters onto one of your face-up monsters._


	29. Medieval Madness

_**Legal Disclaimer**__: This story follows the same rules as "Rise of the Deckmasters". __The full explanation of __Mystical Elf's __deckmaster ability was provided by Santoryuu._

**Battle Between The Sexes**

Chapter 29: Medieval Madness

Kitamori and Rebecca stood up and headed toward the stage. Within minutes, they arrived on opposite sides of the stage.

"Ready to duel you two?" asked Lily.

"Let's do this, " said Kitamori.

"I'm ready, " said Rebecca.

"Choose your deckmaster, and you may begin, " said Lily as Kitamori and Rebecca pulled their decks out of their Duel Disks.

They searched through their decks and found their monsters.

"I choose Mystical Elf as my deckmaster, " said Kitamori.

"I choose Guardian Angel Joan as my deckmaster, " said Rebecca.

Kitamori and Rebecca exchanged, shuffled, and cut their decks. They quickly gave their decks back to each other and placed them back into their Duel Disks.

"Let's duel!" they both exclaimed.

Their Duel Disks activated and moved into position. Kitamori and Rebecca pressed blue buttons on their Duel Disks. The left edge slots immediately opened up. Kitamori placed Mystical Elf on her slot while Rebecca placed Guardian Angel Joan on her slot. Afterwards, they both closed up. First, Mystical Elf appeared next to Kitamori. (800/2,000) Next, Guardian Angel Joan appeared next to Rebecca. (2,800/2,000) They both drew five cards.

Kitamori: 8,000

Rebecca: 8,000

"I'll go first, " said Rebecca as she drew a sixth card. "I summon Fire Princess in attack mode."

Rebecca placed her on top of her Duel Disk. Fire Princess appeared on Rebecca's side of the field. (1,300/1,500)

"I place two cards facedown, ending my turn, " said Rebecca as two facedown cards appeared behind Fire Princess.

"My move, " said Kitamori as she drew a sixth card. "I summon Sage of Silence in attack mode."

Kitamori placed her on top of her Duel Disk. A young woman with pink hair, who was wearing a pink turban and a full-length pink dress adorned with red markings and was wielding a long staff with a purple stone on top of it, appeared on Kitamori's side of the field. (1,400/1,000)

"Sage of Silence, attack Fire Princess with Silence Magical Blast!" exclaimed Kitamori.

Sage of Silence used her staff to fire a red energy blast at Fire Princess, shattering her into pixels. Rebecca moved Fire Princess from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Kitamori: 8,000

Rebecca: 7,900

"By the way, Sage of Silence has a special ability. When she destroys a monster in battle, you can't activate any Magic cards during your next turn, " said Kitamori. "I place one card facedown, ending my turn."

A facedown card appeared behind Sage of Silence.

"My move, " said Rebecca as she drew a card. "I summon Luster Dragon in attack mode."

Rebecca placed it on top of her Duel Disk. Luster Dragon appeared on Rebecca's side of the field. (1,900/1,600)

"Luster Dragon, attack Sage of Silence with Breath of Fire!" exclaimed Rebecca.

Luster Dragon used its attack to incinerate Sage of Silence. Kitamori moved Sage of Silence from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Kitamori: 7,500

Rebecca: 7,900

"I end my turn, " said Rebecca.

"My move, " said Kitamori as she drew a card. "I play Pot of Greed."

Kitamori drew two cards from her deck.

"I summon Tribe - Infecting Virus in attack mode, " said Kitamori as she placed it on top of her Duel Disk.

Tribe - Infecting Virus appeared on Kitamori's side of the field. (1,600/1,000)

"Tribe - Infecting Virus, destroy all Dragon-type monsters with Bacterial Haze!" exclaimed Kitamori.

Kitamori discarded Blocker to her Graveyard. Tribe - Infecting Virus used its effect attack to blast Luster Dragon, shattering it into pixels. Rebecca moved Luster Dragon from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"Tribe - Infecting Virus, attack Rebecca's Life Points directly with Acid Rain Blast!" exclaimed Kitamori.

"Not so fast. I activate one of my facedown cards, Scapegoat, " said Rebecca as a facedown card flipped up on her side of the field.

Four Scapegoat tokens appeared on Rebecca's side of the field, causing a replay. (0/0)

"That doesn't bother me. I activate my facedown card, Meteorain, " said Kitamori as a facedown card flipped up on her side of the field. "Meteorain gives all of my attacking monsters trample ability."

Tribe - Infecting Virus suddenly gave off a brownish glow.

"Tribe - Infecting Virus used its attack to blast the blue Scapegoat token, shattering it into pixels.

Kitamori: 7,500

Rebecca: 6,300

"I end my turn, " said Kitamori.

"My move, " said Rebecca as she drew a card. "I set one monster in defense mode."

Rebecca placed one card facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk. A set card appeared next to a red Scapegoat token.

"I end my turn, " said Rebecca.

"My move, " said Kitamori as she drew a card. "I summon Mystic Tomato in attack mode."

Kitamori placed it on top of her Duel Disk. Mystic Tomato appeared next to Tribe - Infecting Virus. (1,400/1,100)

"Tribe - Infecting Virus, destroy all Beast-type monsters with Bacterial Haze!" exclaimed Kitamori.

Kitamori discarded Mind Crush to her Graveyard. Tribe - Infecting Virus used its effect attack to blast the remaining Scapegoat tokens, shattering them into pixels.

"Mystic Tomato, attack that set monster with Nightshade Crunch!" exclaimed Kitamori.

Mystic Tomato used its attack to bite the set card. Rebecca quickly turned her set card upright on top of her Duel Disk. Sangan appeared on Rebecca's side of the field and shattered into pixels. (1,000/600) Rebecca moved Sangan from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"Now, I can grab a monster from my deck based on its attack strength, " said Rebecca as she pulled her deck out of her Duel Disk.

Rebecca searched through her deck, found and showed Millennium Shield to Kitamori, and shuffled and returned her deck to her Duel Disk.

"Tribe - Infecting Virus, attack Rebecca's Life Points with Acid Rain Blast!" exclaimed Kitamori.

"Not a chance. I activate my facedown card, Gravity Bind, " said Rebecca as a facedown card flipped up.

Tribe - Infecting Virus used its attack to blast Rebecca; however, Gravity Bind's force field stopped the attack.

"I place one card facedown, ending my turn, " said Kitamori as a facedown card appeared behind Tribe - Infecting Virus.

"My move, " said Rebecca as she drew a card. "I summon Injection Fairy Lily in attack mode."

Rebecca placed her on top of her Duel Disk. Injection Fairy Lily appeared on Rebecca's side of the field. (400/1,500)

"Injection Fairy Lily, attack Tribe - Infecting Virus with Needle Rocket Attack!" exclaimed Rebecca.

"Not yet. I activate my facedown card, Ordeal of a Traveler, " said Kitamori as a facedown card flipped up. "I can only activate this card when I am attacked by a monster. First, I take a card from my hand. Next, you must tell me whether that card is a Monster, Magic, or Trap card. If you guess correctly, your attack continues. If you guess incorrectly, that attacking monster returns to your hand."

Rebecca thought about it for a minute and came up with an answer.

"I believe that card is a Magic card, " said Rebecca.

Kitamori immediately turned it toward Rebecca and showed her that it was Cold Wave.

Kitamori: 7,500

Rebecca: 4,300

Injection Fairy Lily's attack strength changed. (3,400/1,500) Injection Fairy Lily used her attack to stab Tribe - Infecting Virus, shattering it into pixels. Kitamori moved Tribe - Infecting Virus from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Kitamori: 5,700

Rebecca: 4,300

"I activate Guardian Angel Joan's deckmaster ability, which is called Angelic Healing, " said Rebecca." I can only activate this ability when I destroy a monster as a result of battle and send it to your Graveyard. Once per turn, it allows me to increase my Life Points by the destroyed monster's original attack strength. Tribe - Infecting Virus has an attack strength of 1,600 points."

Kitamori: 5,700

Rebecca: 5,900

"I end my turn, " said Rebecca as Injection Fairy Lily's attack strength returned to normal.

"My move, " said Kitamori as she drew a card. "I activate Mystical Elf's deckmaster ability, which is called Elfin Blessing. It allows me to increase my Life Points by 300 points for each monster on the field. All I have to do is discard two cards from her hand. Currently, there are two monsters on the field."

Kitamori discarded Cold Wave and Spirit of the Harp to her Graveyard.

Kitamori: 6,300

Rebecca: 5,900

"I switch Mystic Tomato into defense mode and set one monster into defense mode, " said Kitamori as she turned Mystic Tomato sideways and place a card facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk.

Mystic Tomato rested with its mouth closed. A set card appeared next to Mystic Tomato.

"I end my turn, " said Kitamori.

"My move, " said Rebecca as she drew a card. "I play Premature Burial to bring back Luster Dragon."

Kitamori: 6,300

Rebecca: 5,100

Rebecca moved Luster Dragon from her Graveyard to the top of her Duel Disk. Luster Dragon reappeared next to Injection Fairy Lily. (1,900/1,600)

"Next, I play Stamping Destruction to destroy Ordeal of a Traveler and to inflict 500 points of damage to your Life Points, " said Rebecca.

Ordeal of a Traveler shattered into pixels and reformed into a beam that struck Kitamori, causing her to flinch.

Kitamori: 5,800

Rebecca: 5,100

"Finally, I play Stop Defense to switch Mystic Tomato to attack mode, " said Rebecca.

Kitamori quickly turned Mystic Tomato upright on top of her Duel Disk. Mystic Tomato returned to attack position.

"Injection Fairy Lily, attack Mystic Tomato with Needle Rocket Attack!" exclaimed Rebecca.

Kitamori: 5,800

Rebecca: 3,100

Injection Fairy Lily's attack strength changed. (3,400/1,500) Injection Fairy Lily used her attack to stab Mystic Tomato, shattering it into pixels. Kitamori moved Mystic Tomato from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Kitamori: 3,800

Rebecca: 3,100

"My deckmaster ability activates again, " said Rebecca.

Kitamori: 3,800

Rebecca: 4,500

"Thanks to you, I can summon a DARK monster like Metal Guardian from my deck, " said Kitamori as she pulled her deck out of her Duel Disk.

Kitamori searched through her deck, found and placed Metal Guardian on top of her Duel Disk, and shuffled and returned her deck to her Duel Disk. Metal Guardian appeared next to the set card. (1,150/2,150)

"I place one card facedown, ending my turn, " said Rebecca as a facedown card appeared behind Luster Dragon.

Injection Fairy Lily's attack strength returned to normal.

"My move, " said Kitamori as she drew a card. "I play Giant Trunade."

Giant Trunade immediately blew Gravity Bind and Rebecca's facedown card back into her hand.

"Next, I flip summon my facedown card, which is Morphing Jar, " said Kitamori as she turned her set card upright on top of her Duel Disk.

Morphing Jar appeared next to Metal Guardian. (700/600)

"Don't forget about Morphing Jar's special ability, " said Kitamori.

Rebecca and Kitamori both discarded their entire hands and drew five cards from their decks.

"I sacrifice Morphing Jar to summon Ryu Kokki in attack mode, " said Kitamori.

Once Kitamori moved Morphing Jar from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard, it vanished from the field. Next, she placed Ryu Kokki on top of her Duel Disk. Ryu Kokki appeared next to Metal Guardian. (2,400/2,000)

"I switch Metal Guardian into defense mode, " said Kitamori as she turned Metal Guardian sideways on top of her Duel Disk.

Metal Guardian rested on its wheels.

"Ryu Kokki, attack Injection Fairy Lily with Skeletal Claw Assault!" exclaimed Kitamori.

"My monster's special ability makes her stronger than yours. That's not a smart move, " said Rebecca.

"I'm not worried, " said Kitamori.

Kitamori: 3,800

Rebecca: 2,500

Injection Fairy Lily's attack strength changed. (3,400/1,500) Ryu Kokki used its attack to slash Injection Fairy Lily; however, Injection Fairy Lily countered it, shattering Ryu Kokki into pixels. Kitamori moved Ryu Kokki from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Kitamori: 2,800

Rebecca: 2,500

"Ryu Kokki has a special ability as well. When it battles either a Warrior or Spellcaster-type monster, that monster is destroyed at the end of the Damage Step, " said Kitamori. "Injection Fairy Lily is a Spellcaster-type monster."

Injection Fairy Lily instantly shattered into pixels. Rebecca moved Injection Fairy Lily from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"I place two cards facedown, ending my turn, " said Kitamori as two facedown cards appeared behind Metal Guardian.

"My move, " said Rebecca as she drew a card.

"I activate one of my facedown cards, Dust Tornado, to destroy your facedown card, " said Kitamori as a facedown card flipped up.

The Dust Tornado appeared and blew Rebecca's facedown card off the field. Another facedown card appeared where Dust Tornado was originally.

"I play Cost Down, so I can summon Luster Dragon #2 in attack mode, " said Rebecca as she discarded Ring of Destruction to her Graveyard.

Rebecca placed Luster Dragon #2 on top of her Duel Disk. Luster Dragon #2 appeared next to Luster Dragon. (2,400/1,400)

"Luster Dragon #2, attack Metal Guardian with Emerald Flame Attack!" exclaimed Rebecca.

"Not so fast. I activate one of my facedown cards, Negate Attack, " said Kitamori as a facedown card flipped up.

Luster Dragon #2 used its attack to incinerate Metal Guardian; however, Negate Attack's force field dissipated the attack.

"I end my turn, " said Rebecca.

"My move, " said Kitamori as she drew a card. "I discard Electric Virus to take control of Luster Dragon #2."

Rebecca moved Luster Dragon #2 from the top of her Duel Disk and gave it to Kitamori, whom placed it on top of her Duel Disk. Luster Dragon immediately moved next to Metal Guardian. (2,400/1,400)

"Now, I sacrifice Luster Dragon #2 and Metal Guardian to summon Puppet King, " said Kitamori.

Once Kitamori moved Metal Guardian from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard and gave Luster Dragon #2 back to Rebecca, whom placed it into her Graveyard, they vanished from the field. Next, she placed Puppet King on top of her Duel Disk. Puppet King appeared on Kitamori's side of the field. (2,800/2,600)

"Puppet King, attack Luster Dragon with Majestic Fire Cracker!" exclaimed Kitamori.

Puppet King used his attack to blast Luster Dragon, shattering it into pixels. Rebecca moved Luster Dragon from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Kitamori: 2,800

Rebecca: 1,600

"I end my turn, " said Kitamori.

"My move, " said Rebecca as she drew a card. "I play Tribute to the Doomed."

Rebecca discarded Dragon's Gunfire to her Graveyard. Bandages suddenly appeared and wrapped Puppet King up. Next, a mummified hand appeared and dragged Puppet King into the field. Kitamori moved Puppet King from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"I summon Witch of the Black Forest in attack mode, " said Rebecca as she placed her on top of her Duel Disk.

Witch of the Black Forest appeared on Rebecca's side of the field. (1,100/1,200)

"Witch of the Black Forest, attack Kitamori's Life Points directly with Midnight Strike!" exclaimed Rebecca.

Witch of the Black Forest used her attack to blast Kitamori, causing her to twitch.

Kitamori: 1,700

Rebecca: 1,600

"I place one card facedown, ending my turn, " said Rebecca as a facedown card appeared behind Witch of the Black Forest.

"My move, " said Kitamori as she drew a card. "I play Monster Reincarnation."

Kitamori discarded Mind Crush and retrieved a monster from her Graveyard.

"I summon Sage of Stillness in attack mode, " said Kitamori as she placed him on top of her Duel Disk.

Sage of Stillness appeared on Kitamori's side of the field. (1,400/1,000)

"Sage of Stillness, attack Witch of the Black Forest with Immobilizing Magic Blast!" exclaimed Kitamori.

Sage of Stillness used his staff to fire a yellow energy beam at Witch of the Black Forest, shattering her into pixels. Rebecca moved Witch of the Black Forest from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"By the way, Sage of Stillness has a special ability similar to Sage of Silence except that he affects Trap cards, " said Kitamori.

Kitamori: 1,700

Rebecca: 1,300

"Now, I can grab a monster from my deck based on its defensive strength, " said Rebecca as she pulled her deck out of her Duel Disk.

Rebecca searched through her deck, found and showed Shadow Ghoul to Kitamori, and shuffled and returned her deck to her Duel Disk.

"Thanks to Monster Reincarnation, I can activate Puppet King's special ability, " said Kitamori. "Whenever a monster is moved to your hand without drawing a card, I can special summon Puppet King from my hand; however, he is destroyed at the end of the turn."

Kitamori placed Puppet King on top of her Duel Disk. Puppet King reappeared on Kitamori's side of the field. (2,800/2,600)

"Puppet King, end this duel with Majestic Fire Cracker!" exclaimed Kitamori.

"I don't think so. I activate my facedown card, Draining Shield, " said Rebecca as a facedown card flipped up on her side of the field.

"Sorry, but I counter that with my facedown card, Trap Jammer, " said Kitamori as a facedown card flipped up on her side of the field.

Draining Shield shattered into pixels. Puppet King used his attack to blast Rebecca, causing her to fall to her knees.

Kitamori: 1,700

Rebecca: 0000

The monsters and the field instantly vanished. Every card remaining on the Duel Disks were removed and were placed back into Rebecca's and Kitamori's decks.

"Proceeding to the next round, we have Ms. Kitamori Reiko, " said Lily as the crowd applauded and cheered. "I'm sorry to say that Rebecca Hawkins has been eliminated."

"You're a superb duelist. It took everything I had to defeat you, " said Kitamori as she shook Rebecca's hand.

"Thanks. You're one of my most challenging opponents. Good luck in the next round, " said Rebecca as she shook Kitamori's hand.

They immediately headed offstage. Suddenly, Rose immediately reappeared onstage.

"Our next duel will be between Johnny Steps and Walter Coltrane, " said Rose. "Would you two come forward?"

"Johnny Steps is a relative newcomer to the dueling world, but I won't underestimate his skills, " said Walter.

"I saw the duel between him and Ishizu. I hope that I can exploit the flaw in his deck that Ishizu discovered, " said Johnny Steps.

_**Deckmaster Abilities**_

_Mystical Elf - [Elfin Blessing: Discard two cards from your hand during your turn. Increase your Life Points by 300 times the number of monsters on the field._

_Guardian Angel Joan - [Angelic Healing: This ability can be only activated when you destroy an opponent's monster as a result of battle and send it to the Graveyard. Once per turn, you gain Life Points equal to the destroyed monster's original attack strength._


	30. That Old Song and Dance

**Legal Disclaimer**: _This story follows the same rules as "Rise of the Deckmasters".__ Walter Coltrane and any physical descriptions associated with him are mine and can't be used without my permission._

**Battle Between The Sexes**

Chapter 30: That Old Song and Dance

Walter and Johnny Steps stood up and headed toward the stage. Within minutes, they arrived on opposite sides of the stage.

"All set to duel?" asked Rose.

"Let's do this, " said Johnny Steps.

"I'm ready, " said Walter.

"Choose your deckmaster, and you may begin, " said Rose as Johnny Steps and Walter pulled their decks out of their Duel Disks.

They searched through their decks and found their monsters.

"I choose Dream Clown as my deckmaster, " said Walter.

"I choose Musician King as my deckmaster, " said Johnny Steps.

Walter and Johnny Steps exchanged, shuffled, and cut their decks. They quickly gave their decks back to each other and placed them back into their Duel Disks.

"Let's duel!" they both exclaimed.

Their Duel Disks activated and moved into position. Johnny Steps and Walter pressed blue buttons on their Duel Disks. The left edge slots immediately opened up. Johnny Steps placed Musician King on his slot while Walter placed Dream Clown on his slot. Afterwards, they both closed up. First, Musician King appeared next to Johnny Steps. (1,750/1,500) Next, a red-haired man with a green nose, who was wearing a red and star covered jester hat with green tassels, an aqua blue cape, a red and star covered cloak, and a yellow jumpsuit, appeared next to Walter. (1,200/1,500) They both drew five cards.

Johnny Steps: 8,000

Walter: 8,000

"I'll go first, " said Johnny Steps as he drew a sixth card. "I summon Sonic Maid in attack mode."

Johnny Steps placed her on top of his Duel Disk. Sonic Maid appeared on Johnny Steps' side of the field. (1,200/900)

"I place one card facedown, ending my turn, " said Johnny Steps as a facedown card appeared behind Sonic Maid.

"My move, " said Walter as he drew a sixth card. "I summon Malice Doll of Demise in attack mode."

Walter placed it on top of his Duel Disk Malice Doll of Demise appeared on Walter's side of the field. (1,600/1,700)

"Malice Doll of Demise, attack Sonic Maid with Cleaver Heaver!" exclaimed Walter.

Malice Doll of Demise used its attack to swipe Sonic Maid, shattering her into pixels. Johnny Steps moved Sonic Maid from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

Johnny Steps: 8,000

Walter: 7,600

"I end my turn, " said Walter.

"My move, " said Johnny Steps as he drew a card. "I summon Dancing Fairy in attack mode."

Johnny Steps placed them on top of his Duel Disk. Dancing Fairy appeared on Johnny Steps' side of the field. (1,700/1,000)

"Dancing Fairy, attack Malice Doll of Demise with Triple Rhythmic Strike!" exclaimed Johnny Steps.

Dancing Fairy used their attack to slam Malice Doll of Demise, shattering it into pixels. Walter moved Malice Doll of Demise from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

Johnny Steps: 7,900

Walter: 7,600

"I end my turn, " said Johnny Steps.

"My move, " said Walter as he drew a card. "I place one card facedown and set one monster in defense mode."

Walter placed one card facedown and sideways on top of his Duel Disk. A set card appeared on Walter's side of the field. Another facedown card appeared behind the set card.

"I end my turn, " said Walter.

"My move, " said Johnny Steps as he drew a card. "I summon Hibikime in attack mode."

Johnny Steps placed her on top of his Duel Disk. Hibikime appeared next to Dancing Fairy. (1,450/1,000)

"Hibikime, attack that set monster with Sonic Scythe Strike!" exclaimed Johnny Steps.

Hibikime used her attack to swipe the set card. Walter quickly turned his set card upright on top of his Duel Disk. An anthropomorphic blue helicopter, which was resting on its wheels, appeared on Walter's side of the field and deflected the attack. (1,000/1,000)

"Gyroid has a special ability, preventing it from being destroyed in battle once per turn, " said Walter.

"Dancing Fairy, attack Gyroid with Triple Rhythmic Strike!" exclaimed Johnny Steps.

Dancing Fairy used their attack to slam Gyroid, shattering it into pixels. Walter moved Gyroid from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

"I end my turn, " said Johnny Steps.

"My move, " said Walter as he drew a card. "I play Monster Reborn to bring back Gyroid."

Walter moved Gyroid from his Graveyard to the top of his Duel Disk. Gyroid reappeared on Walter's side of the field. (1,000/1,000)

"Next, I sacrifice Gyroid to summon Steel Ogre Grotto #2 in attack mode, " said Walter.

Once Walter moved Gyroid from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard, it vanished from the field. Next, he placed Steel Ogre Grotto #2 on top of her Duel Disk. Steel Ogre Grotto #2 appeared on Walter's side of the field. (1,900/2,200)

"Steel Ogre Grotto #2, attack Hibikime with Iron Uppercut!" exclaimed Walter.

"Hold on a minute. I activate my facedown card, Negate Attack, " said Johnny Steps as a facedown card flipped up on his side of the field.

"Sorry, but I counter that with my facedown card, Trap Jammer, " said Walter as a facedown card flipped up on his side of the field.

Negate Attack shattered into pixels. Steel Ogre Grotto #2 used its attack to punch Hibikime, shattering her into pixels. Johnny Steps moved Hibikime from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

Johnny Steps: 7,150

Walter: 7,900

"I place two cards facedown, ending my turn, " said Walter as two facedown cards appeared behind Steel Ogre Grotto #2.

"My move, " said Johnny Steps as he drew a card. "I play Graceful Charity."

Johnny Steps drew three cards from his deck and moved two cards from his hand to his Graveyard.

"I sacrifice Dancing Fairy to summon Cyber Prima in attack mode, " said Johnny Steps.

Once Johnny Steps moved Dancing Fairy from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard, they vanished from the field. Next, he placed Cyber Prima on top of his Duel Disk. Cyber Prima appeared on Johnny Steps' side of the field. (2,300/1,600)

"Don't forget about Cyber Prima's special ability, " said Johnny Steps.

Suddenly, Walter's two facedown cards shattered into pixels.

"Cyber Prima, attack Steel Ogre Grotto #2 with Cyclonic Arm Thrust!" exclaimed Johnny Steps.

Cyber Prima used her attack to sideswipe Steel Ogre Grotto #2, shattering it into pixels. Walter moved Steel Ogre Grotto #2 from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

Johnny Steps: 7,150

Walter: 7,500

"I activate Musician King's deckmaster ability, which is called Encore Performance, " said Johnny Steps. "I can only activate this effect when I destroy a monster as a result of battle. Each time it inflicts Battle Damage to your Life Points, that monster may attack a second time in a row; however, its attack strength is halved during that Battle Phase."

"Not good at all, " said Walter.

"Cyber Prima, attack Walter's Life Points directly with Cyclonic Arm Thrust!" exclaimed Johnny Steps.

Cyber Prima's attack strength changed. (1,150/1,600) Cyber Prima used her attack to sideswipe Walter, causing him to twitch.

Johnny Steps: 7,150

Walter: 6,350

"I place two cards facedown, ending my turn, " said Johnny Steps as two facedown cards appeared behind Cyber Prima.

"My move, " said Walter as he drew a card. "I play the Magic Card, Enchanting Fitting Room. To activate this card, I must pay 800 Life Points."

Johnny Steps: 7,150

Walter: 5,850

"Next, I pick up four cards from my deck, " said Walter.

Walter got a quick look at his four new cards.

"Out of these cards, I can special summon the Normal monsters whose level is at most three. Any remaining cards are returned to my deck, " said Walter. "Therefore, I summon both Cycroid and Stuffed Animal in attack mode."

Walter placed them on top of his Duel Disk. First, an anthropomorphic bicycle with one eye and hands for handlebars appeared on Walter's side of the field. (800/1,000) Then, a stuffed teddy bear with a zipper mouth along its midsection appeared next to Cycroid. (1,200/900) Walter pulled his deck out of his Duel Disk, placed the two remaining cards on top of his deck, and shuffled and returned his deck to his Duel Disk.

"Now, I sacrifice both Cycroid and Stuffed Animal to summon Slot Machine, " said Walter.

Once Walter moved both Cycroid and Stuffed Animal from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard, they vanished from the field. Next, Walter placed Slot Machine on top of his Duel Disk. Slot Machine appeared on Walter's side of the field. (2,000/2,300)

"Finally, I play Shield & Sword, " said Walter.

Cyber Prima's stats changed. (1,600/2,300) Slot Machine's stats changed. (2,300/2,000)

"Slot Machine, attack Cyber Prima with Plasma Laser Cannon!" exclaimed Walter.

Slot Machine used its attack to blast Cyber Prima, shattering her into pixels. Johnny Steps moved Cyber Prima from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

Johnny Steps: 6,450

Walter: 5,850

"I activate my facedown card, Call of the Haunted, to bring back Cyber Prima, " said Johnny Steps as a facedown card flipped up.

Johnny Steps moved Cyber Prima from his Graveyard to the top of his Duel Disk. Cyber Prima reappeared on Johnny Steps' side of the field. (2,300/1,600)

"I place one card facedown, ending my turn, " said Walter as a facedown card appeared behind Slot Machine.

Slot Machine's stats returned to normal.

"My move, " said Johnny Steps as he drew a card. "I set one monster in defense mode."

Johnny Steps placed one card facedown and sideways on top of his Duel Disk. A set card appeared next to Cyber Prima.

"Cyber Prima, attack Slot Machine with Cyclonic Arm Thrust!" exclaimed Johnny Steps.

"Not so fast. I activate my facedown card, Limiter Removal, " said Walter as a facedown card flipped up.

Slot Machine's attack strength changed. (4,000/2,300) Cyber Prima used her attack to sideswipe Slot Machine; however, Slot Machine countered it, shattering Cyber Prima into pixels. Johnny Steps moved Cyber Prima from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

Johnny Steps: 4,750

Walter: 5,850

"I end my turn, " said Johnny Steps as Slot Machine shattered into pixels.

Walter moved Slot Machine from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

"My move, " said Walter as he drew a card. "I play Swords of Revealing Light."

Light swords appeared in the sky and rained down on Johnny Steps, surrounding him and his monsters. Johnny Steps immediately turned his set card upright on top of his Duel Disk. Spirit of the Harp appeared on Johnny Steps' side of the field. (800/2,000)

"I summon Rogue Doll in attack mode, " said Walter as he placed her on top of her Duel Disk.

Rogue Doll appeared on Walter's side of the field. (1,600/1,000)

"Rogue Doll, attack Spirit of the Harp with Holy Light of Shining Chaos!" exclaimed Walter.

Rogue Doll used her attack to blast Spirit of the Harp, shattering her into pixels. Johnny Steps moved Spirit of the Harp from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

Johnny Steps: 3,950

Walter: 5,850

"I place one card facedown, ending my turn, " said Walter as a facedown card appeared behind Rogue Doll.

"My move, " said Johnny Steps as he drew a card. "I play Harpie's Feather Duster."

Strong winds appeared and blew away Swords of Revealing Light and Walter's facedown card.

"I summon Cyber Tutu in attack mode, " said Johnny Steps as he placed her on top of his Duel Disk.

Cyber Tutu appeared on Johnny Steps' side of the field. (1,000/800)

"Next, I play The A. Forces, " said Johnny Steps.

Cyber Tutu's attack strength changed. (1,200/800)

"Since Rogue Doll is stronger than Cyber Tutu, Cyber Tutu can attack you directly, " said Johnny Steps.

"Not good, " said Walter.

"Cyber Tutu, attack Walter's Life Points directly with Pounding Pirouette!" exclaimed Johnny Steps.

Cyber Tutu jumped over Rogue Doll and used her attack to slam Walter, causing him to twitch.

Johnny Steps: 3,950

Walter: 4,650

"I place two cards facedown, ending my turn, " said Johnny Steps as two facedown cards appeared behind Cyber Tutu.

"My move, " said Walter as he drew a card. "I switch Rogue Doll into defense mode."

Walter turned Rogue Doll sideways on top of his Duel Disk. Rogue Doll rested with her arms crossed.

"I activate Dream Clown's deckmaster ability, which is called Destructive Nightmare, " said Walter. "Whenever I switch a monster into defense mode, I can select and destroy one monster on the field."

"I'm not worried, " said Johnny Steps.

"Dream Clown, destroy Cyber Tutu with Jester Jab!" exclaimed Walter.

Dream Clown jumped over Rogue Doll and punched Cyber Tutu in the face, shattering her into pixels. Johnny Steps moved Cyber Tutu from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

"I summon Toy Magician in attack mode, " said Walter as he placed him on top of his Duel Disk.

Toy Magician appeared next to Rogue Doll. (1,600/600)

"Toy Magician, attack Johnny Steps' Life Points directly with Block Demolition!" exclaimed Walter.

Toy Magician used his attack to blast Johnny Steps, causing him to twitch.

Johnny Steps: 2,350

Walter: 4,650

"I end my turn, " said Walter.

"My move, " said Johnny Steps as he drew a card. "I summon Warrior Lady of the Wasteland in attack mode."

Johnny Steps placed her on top of his Duel Disk. Warrior Lady of the Wasteland appeared on Johnny Steps' side of the field with her attack strength changed. (1,300/1,200)

"Next, I activate one of my facedown cards, Metalmorph, " said Johnny Steps as a facedown card flipped up.

Warrior Lady of the Wasteland suddenly gave off a metallic silver glow, changing her stats. (1,600/1,500)

"Don't forget Metalmorph has another ability, " said Johnny Steps.

"I remember, " said Walter.

"Warrior Lady of the Wasteland, attack Toy Magician with Corroded Slash Attack!" exclaimed Johnny Steps.

The attack strength of Warrior Lady of the Wasteland changed. (2,400/1,500) Warrior Lady of the Wasteland used her sword to slice Toy Magician in half, shattering him into pixels. Walter moved Toy Magician from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

Johnny Steps: 2,350

Walter: 3,850

The attack strength of Warrior Lady of the Wasteland changed. (1,600/1,500)

"I activate Musician King's deckmaster ability again, " said Johnny Steps.

The attack strength of Warrior Lady of the Wasteland changed. (800/1,500)

"Warrior Lady of the Wasteland, attack Rogue Doll with Corroded Slash Attack!" exclaimed Johnny Steps.

The attack strength of Warrior Lady of the Wasteland changed. (1,600/1,500) Warrior Lady of the Wasteland used her effect attack to slice Rogue Doll in half, shattering her into pixels. Walter moved Rogue Doll from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

"I end my turn, " said Johnny Steps.

"My move, " said Walter as he drew a card. "I play Graceful Charity."

Walter drew three cards from his deck and moved two cards from his hand to his Graveyard.

"I play The Shallow Grave, " said Walter as both he and Johnny Steps moved a monster from their Graveyards and placed them facedown and sideways on top of their Duel Disks.

A set card appeared next to Warrior Lady of the Wasteland while another one appeared on Walter's side of the field.

"I flip summon my set monster, which is Toy Magician, " said Walter as he turned his set card upright on top of his Duel Disk.

Toy Magician reappeared on Walter's side of the field. (1,600/600)

"Since I flip summoned Toy Magician successfully, I'll use his special ability to destroy

The A. Forces, " said as The A. Forces shattered into pixels.

The attack strength of Warrior Lady of the Wasteland changed. (1,400/1,500)

"Next, I summon Steamroid in attack mode, " said Walter as he placed it on top of his Duel Disk.

Steamroid appeared next to Toy Magician. (1,800/1,800)

"Steamroid, attack Warrior Lady of the Wasteland with Locomotive Charge!" exclaimed Walter.

Steamroid's attack strength changed. (2,300/1,800) Steamroid used its attack to slam Warrior Lady of the Wasteland, shattering her into pixels. Johnny Steps moved Warrior Lady of the Wasteland from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

Johnny Steps: 1,450

Walter: 3,850

"Thanks to you, I can special summon Etoile Cyber in attack mode, " said Johnny Steps as he pulled his deck out of his Duel Disk.

Johnny Steps searched through his deck, found and placed Etoile Cyber on top of his Duel Disk, and shuffled and returned his deck to his Duel Disk. Etoile Cyber appeared next to a set card. (1,200/1,600)

"Toy Magician, attack Etoile Cyber with Block Demolition!" exclaimed Walter.

"Not so fast. I activate my facedown card, Waboku, " said Johnny Steps as a facedown card flipped up.

Toy Magician used his attack to blast Etoile Cyber but was unable to destroy her.

"I place one card facedown, ending my turn, " said Walter as a facedown card appeared behind Toy Magician.

"My move, " said Johnny Steps as he drew a card. "I flip summon my set monster, which is Cyber Prima."

Johnny Steps turned his set card upright on top of his Duel Disk. Cyber Prima reappeared next to Etoile Cyber. (2,300/1,600)

"Next, I summon Otohime in attack mode, " said Johnny Steps as he placed her on top of her Duel Disk.

Otohime appeared next to Cyber Prima. (0/100)

"Otohime has a special ability. Whenever she is summoned to the field, I can change the battle position of one of your face-up monsters, " said Johnny Steps. "Therefore, I switch Toy Magician into defense mode."

Walter instantly turned Toy Magician sideways on top of his Duel Disk. Toy Magician got on his knees and rested with his arms crossed.

"Cyber Prima, attack Steamroid with Cyclonic Arm Thrust!" exclaimed Johnny Steps.

"Oh no. Steamroid's attack strength decreases by 500 points when it is attacked, " said Walter.

Steamroid's attack strength changed. (1,300/1,800) Cyber Prima used her attack to sideswipe Steamroid, shattering it into pixels. Walter moved Steamroid from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

Johnny Steps: 1,450

Walter: 2,850

"Cyber Prima, use Musician King's deckmaster ability to attack Toy Magician with Cyclonic Arm Thrust!" exclaimed Johnny Steps.

Cyber Prima's attack strength changed. (1,150/1,600) Cyber Prima used her attack to sideswipe Toy Magician, shattering him into pixels. Walter moved Toy Magician from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

"Etoile Cyber, attack Walter's Life Points directly with Rhythmic Tornado Kick!" exclaimed Johnny Steps.

"Since I know Etoile Cyber's attack strength increases by 500 points whenever she attacks an opponent directly, I activate my facedown card, Call of the Haunted, to bring back Slot Machine, " said Walter as a facedown card flipped up on his side of the field.

"Unfortunately, I counter that with my facedown card, Trap Jammer, " said Johnny Steps as a facedown card flipped up on his side of the field.

Call of the Haunted shattered into pixels. Etoile Cyber's attack strength changed. (1,700/1,600) Etoile Cyber used her attack to kick Walter in the chest, causing him to twitch.

Johnny Steps: 1,450

Walter: 1,150

Etoile Cyber's attack strength returned to normal.

"By the way, Otohime returns to my hand since it's a Spirit monster, " said Johnny Steps as he moved Otohime from the top of his Duel Disk to his hand. "I end my turn."

Otohime vanished from Walter's side of the field.

"My move, " said Walter as he drew a card. "I play Pot of Greed."

Walter drew two cards from his deck.

"I summon Expressroid in attack mode, " said Walter as he placed it on top of his Duel Disk.

An anthropomorphic white and blue bullet train appeared on Walter's side of the field. (400/1,600)

"Expressroid has a special ability, which allows me to move two "roid" monsters from my Graveyard to my hand, " said Walter as he retrieved two cards from his Graveyard. "Next, I play Polymerization, combining the Steamroid and Gyroid I got back from the Graveyard to summon Steam Gyroid."

Walter discarded all three cards to his Graveyard and moved Steam Gyroid from his Fusion Deck to the top of his Duel Disk. Steam Gyroid appeared next to Expressroid. (2,200/1,600)

"Finally, I equip Steam Gyroid with 7 Completed, " said Walter.

A yellow seven appeared on the left side of Steam Gyroid, changing its attack strength. (2,900/1,600)

"Steam Gyroid, end this duel and attack Etoile Cyber with Train Twister!" exclaimed Walter.

Steam Gyroid used its attack to slam Etoile Cyber, shattering her into pixels and sending Johnny Steps to his knees.

Johnny Steps: 0000

Walter: 1,150

The monsters and the field instantly vanished. Every card remaining on the Duel Disks were removed and were placed back into Johnny Steps' and Walter's decks.

"Proceeding to the next round, we have Mr. Walter Coltrane, " said Rose as the crowd applauded and cheered. "I'm sorry to say that Johnny Steps has been eliminated."

"I'm impressed by your skills. It was a pretty close match, " said Walter as he shook Johnny Steps' hand.

"I agree. I believe that our choice of deckmasters had a tremendous effect on our duel, " said Johnny Steps as he shook Walter's hand.

They immediately headed offstage. Suddenly, Jasmine immediately reappeared onstage.

"Our next duel will be between Terrance Lane and Tristan Taylor, " said Jasmine. "Would you two come forward?"

"Terrance's knights are the toughest monsters that I have ever seen. I must bring my A-game, " said Tristan.

"Tristan's deck has a lot of power. I'll need every card in my arsenal to defeat him, " said Terrance

_**Deckmaster Abilities**_

_Musician King - [Encore Performance: This ability can only be activated when you destroy a monster in battle. Each time it inflicts Battle Damage to your Life Points, that monster may attack a second time in a row; however, its attack strength is halved during that Battle Phase._

_Dream Clown - [Destructive Nightmare: Whenever you switch a monster from Attack to Defense Position, select and destroy one monster on the field._


	31. Guerilla Warfare

**Legal Disclaimer**: _This story follows the same rules as "Rise of the Deckmasters".__Terrance Fletcher and any physical descriptions associated with him are mine and can't be used without my permission. _

**Battle Between The Sexes**

Chapter 31: Guerilla Warfare

Tristan and Terrance stood up and headed toward the stage. Within minutes, they arrived on opposite sides of the stage.

"Are you two ready to duel?" asked Jasmine.

"Yes, I am, " said Tristan.

"Same here, " said Terrance

"Choose your deckmaster, and you may begin, " said Jasmine as Tristan and Terrance pulled their decks out of their Duel Disks.

They searched through their decks and found their monsters.

"I choose Gearfried the Iron Knight as my deckmaster, " said Terrance.

"I choose Black Stego as my deckmaster, " said Tristan.

Tristan and Terrance exchanged, shuffled, and cut their decks. They quickly gave their decks back to each other and placed them back into their Duel Disks.

"Let's duel!" they both exclaimed.

Their Duel Disks activated and moved into position. Terrance and Tristan pressed blue buttons on their Duel Disks. The left edge slots immediately opened up. Terrance placed Gearfried the Iron Knight on his slot while Tristan placed Black Stego on his slot. Afterwards, they both closed up. First, Gearfried the Iron Knight appeared next to Terrance. (1,800/1,600) Next, Black Stego appeared next to Tristan. (1,200/2,000) They both drew five cards.

Terrance: 8,000

Tristan: 8,000

"I'll go first, " said Terrance as he drew a sixth card. "I summon Hayabusa Knight in attack mode."

Terrance placed it on top of his Duel Disk. Hayabusa Knight appeared on Terrance's side of the field. (1,000/700)

"I place one card facedown, ending my turn, " said Terrance as a facedown card appeared behind Hayabusa Knight.

"My move, " said Tristan as he drew a sixth card. "I summon Machiner's Sniper in attack mode."

Tristan placed it on top of his Duel Disk. Machiner's Sniper appeared on Tristan's side of the field. (1,800/800)

"Machiner's Sniper, attack Hayabusa Knight with Quickfire Blast!" exclaimed Tristan.

Machiner's Sniper used its attack to blast Hayabusa Knight, shattering it into pixels. Terrance moved Hayabusa Knight from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

Terrance: 7,200

Tristan: 8,000

"I place one card facedown, ending my turn, " said Tristan as a facedown card appeared behind Machiner's Sniper.

"My move, " said Terrance as he drew a card. "I summon Insect Knight in attack mode."

Terrance placed it on top of his Duel Disk. Insect Knight appeared on Terrance's side of the field. (1,900/1,500)

"Insect Knight, attack Machiner's Sniper with Stinging Blade Assault!" exclaimed Terrance.

Insect Knight used its attack to slice Machiner's Sniper in half, shattering it into pixels. Tristan moved Machiner's Sniper from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

Terrance: 7,200

Tristan: 7,900

"I end my turn, " said Terrance.

"My move, " said Tristan as he drew a card. "I play Graceful Charity."

Tristan drew three cards from his deck and moved two cards from his hand to his Graveyard.

"I summon Kinetic Soldier and equip him with 7 Completed, changing his attack strength, " said Tristan as he placed him on top of his Duel Disk.

Kinetic Soldier appeared on Tristan's side of the field with a yellow number seven on its chest, changing his attack strength. (2,050/1,800)

"Kinetic Soldier, attack Insect Knight with Energized Static Laser!" exclaimed Tristan.

"I activate my facedown card, Negate Attack, " said Terrance as a facedown card flipped up.

Kinetic Soldier used his attack to blast Insect Knight; however, Negate Attack's force field dissipated the attack.

"I end my turn, " said Tristan.

"My move, " said Terrance as he drew a card. "I activate Gearfried the Iron Knight's deckmaster ability, which is called Power Restriction. By discarding one Magic card from my hand, I can destroy every Equip Magic card on the field. For each Equip Magic card destroyed this way, I can inflict 500 points of damage to your Life Points."

Terrance discarded Spiral Saber Strike to his Graveyard. The seven vanished from Kinetic Soldier's chest, returning his attack strength to normal. Suddenly, an energy beam came from Tristan's Graveyard and struck him, causing him to flinch.

Terrance: 7,200

Tristan: 7,400

"I summon Headless Knight in attack mode, " said Terrance as he placed it on top of his Duel Disk.

Headless Knight appeared next to Insect Knight. (1,450/1,700)

"Headless Knight, attack Kinetic Soldier with Justice Sword Cut!" exclaimed Terrance.

Headless Knight used its attack to slice Kinetic Soldier in half, shattering him into pixels. Tristan moved Kinetic Soldier from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

Terrance: 7,200

Tristan: 7,300

"Insect Knight, attack Tristan's Life Points directly with Stinging Blade Assault!" exclaimed Terrance.

"I activate my facedown card, Call of the Haunted, to bring back Launcher Spider, a monster sent to my Graveyard via Graceful Charity, " said Tristan as a facedown card flipped up.

Launcher Spider appeared on Tristan's side of the field, causing a replay. (2,200/2,500)

"I end my turn, " said Terrance.

"My move, " said Tristan as he drew a card. "I set one monster in defense mode."

Tristan placed one card facedown and sideways on top of his Duel Disk. A set card appeared next to Launcher Spider.

"Launcher Spider, attack Headless Knight with Shock Rocket Attack!" exclaimed Tristan.

Launcher Spider used its attack to blast Headless Knight, shattering him into pixels. Terrance moved Headless Knight from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

Terrance: 6,450

Tristan: 7,200

"I place one card facedown, ending my turn, " said Tristan as a facedown card appeared behind the set card.

"My move, " said Terrance as he drew a card. "I play Cost Down, allowing me to sacrifice Insect Knight to summon Dark Magician in attack mode."

Terrance discarded Skull Knight #2 to his Graveyard. Once he moved Insect Knight from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard, it vanished from the field. Next, he placed Dark Magician on top of his side of the field. (2,500/2,100)

"Next, I play Knight's Title to summon Dark Magician Knight, " said Terrance.

Once Terrance moved Dark Magician from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard, it vanished from the field. Next, he placed Dark Magician Knight on top of his Duel Disk. Dark Magician Knight appeared on Terrance's side of the field. (2,500/2,100)

"Thanks to Dark Magician Knight's special ability, I can destroy your facedown card, " said Terrance as Tristan's facedown card shattered into pixels.

"Dark Magician Knight, attack Launcher Spider with Shadow Blade Strike!" exclaimed Terrance.

Dark Magician Knight used his attack to slice Launcher Spider in half, shattering it into pixels. Tristan moved Launcher Spider from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

Terrance: 6,450

Tristan: 6,900

"I end my turn, " said Terrance.

"My move, " said Tristan as he drew a card. "I flip summon my set monster, which is Machiner's Defender."

Tristan turned his set card upright on top of his Duel Disk. A humanoid, dark blue, and gray tank with a pair of rocket launchers appeared on Tristan's side of the field. (1,200/1,800)

"Machiner's Defender has a special ability. When it is flipped upright, I can move a Commander Convinton from my deck to my hand, " said Tristan as he pulled his deck out of his Duel Disk.

Tristan searched through his deck, found Commander Convinton, and shuffled and returned his deck to his Duel Disk.

"I play Cost Down, so I can sacrifice Machiner's Defender to summon Sengenjin in attack mode, " said Tristan as he discarded The A. Forces to his Graveyard.

Once Tristan moved Machiner's Defender from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard, it vanished from the field. Next, he placed Sengenjin on top of his Duel Disk. A purple-skinned giant with one eye, orange hair, golden spikes near its shoulders, large teeth, which was wearing silver gauntlets, red boots, and a silver satchel that contained various weapons, appeared on Tristan's side of the field. (2,750/2,500)

"Sengenjin, attack Dark Magician Knight with Millennial Punch!" exclaimed Tristan.

Sengenjin punched Dark Magician Knight in the chest, shattered him into pixels. Terrance moved Dark Magician Knight from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

Terrance: 6,200

Tristan: 6,900

"I place one card facedown, ending my turn, " said Tristan as a facedown card appeared behind Sengenjin.

"My move, " said Terrance as he drew a card. "I set one monster in defense mode."

Terrance placed one card facedown and sideways on top of his Duel Disk. A set card appeared on Terrance's side of the field.

"Next, I play Book of Taiyou, " said Terrance as he turned his set card upright on top of his Duel Disk.

Cyber Jar appeared on Terrance's side of the field, sucked up Sengenjin into itself, and self-destructed. (900/900) Terrance moved Cyber Jar from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard. Tristan also moved Sengenjin from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard. They both picked up five cards and showed them to each other.

"I summon Ancient Gear Knight and set one monster in defense mode, " said Terrance as he placed one card upright and another card facedown and sideways on top of his Duel Disk.

An armored android with a gear near its shoulder, which was wielding a metallic lance and a gear-shaped shield, appeared on Tristan's side of the field. (1,800/500) A set card appeared next to Ancient Gear Knight.

"I summon both Roboyarou and Cyber Commander in attack mode, " said Tristan as he placed both cards on top of his Duel Disk.

Roboyarou appeared on Tristan's side of the field. (900/450) A muscular man, who was wearing a mask covering his mouth and neck and was wielding a rocket launcher on his right shoulder and a bazooka, appeared next to Roboyarou. (750/700)

"Ancient Gear Knight, attack Cyber Commander with Mechanized Lance Attack!" exclaimed Terrance.

"I activate Black Stego's deckmaster ability of Plate Shifting to stop that attack, " said Tristan.

Terrance: 6,200

Tristan: 6,400

Terrance immediately turned Ancient Gear Knight sideways on top of his Duel Disk. Ancient Gear Knight got on its knees and rested with its arms crossed.

"I end my turn, " said Terrance.

"My move, " said Tristan as he drew a card. "I play Polymerization, combining Roboyarou on the field and Robolady in my hand to summon Super Robolady, " said Tristan.

Once Tristan moved Roboyarou from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard, he vanished from the field. Next, he discarded the two remaining cards and moved Super Robolady from his Fusion Deck to the top of his Duel Disk. A woman, who was wearing a copper helmet with red visors and spikes surrounding it and a suit of copper armor with spikes on her shoulders and was wielding a blue lance, appeared next to Cyber Commander. (1,200/500)

"Next, I summon Command Knight in attack mode, " said Tristan as he placed her on top of his Duel Disk.

Command Knight appeared next to Super Robolady with her attack strength changed. (1,600/1,900)

"Command Knight, attack that set monster with Inferno Blade Slash!" exclaimed Tristan.

Command Knight used her attack to slice the set card. Terrance quickly turned his set card upright on top of his Duel Disk. Magician of Faith appeared next to Ancient Gear Knight and shattered into pixels. (300/400) Terrance moved Magician of Faith from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

"Now, I can get Cost Down back, " said Terrance as he grabbed it and showed it to Tristan.

"Cyber Commander, attack Ancient Gear Knight with Digital Laser Blast!" exclaimed Tristan.

Cyber Commander used his cannon to fire a blast of white energy at Ancient Gear Knight, shattering it into pixels. Terrance moved Ancient Gear Knight from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

"Super Robolady, attack Terrance's Life Points directly with Copper Lance Assault!" exclaimed Tristan.

Super Robolady's attack strength changed. (2,200/500)

"By the way, Super Robolady has a special ability. Whenever she attacks an opponent directly, her attack strength increases by 1,000 points, " said Tristan.

Super Robolady used her lance to swipe Terrance, causing his to twitch.

Terrance: 4,000

Tristan: 6,400

Super Robolady's attack strength returned to normal.

"I end my turn, " said Tristan. "By the way, the only monsters you can attack now are either Super Robolady or Cyber Commander."

"My move, " said Terrance as he drew a card. "I play Change of Heart to take control of Command Knight."

Tristan moved Command Knight from the top of his Duel Disk and gave her to Terrance, whom placed her on top of his Duel Disk. Command Knight immediately moved to Terrance's side of the field. (1,600/1,900)

"Next, I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your facedown card, " said Terrance as the Mystical Space Typhoon appeared and shattered Tristan's facedown card into pixels. "Then, I sacrifice Command Knight to summon Succubus Knight."

Once Terrance moved Command Knight from the top of his Duel Disk and gave her back to Tristan, whom placed her in his Graveyard, she vanished from the field. Next, he placed Succubus Knight appeared on Terrance's side of the field. (1,650/1,300)

"Succubus Knight, attack Super Robolady with Demonic Uppercut!" exclaimed Terrance.

Succubus Knight punched Super Robolady several times, shattering her into pixels. Tristan moved Super Robolady from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

Terrance: 4,000

Tristan: 5,950

"I place one card facedown, ending my turn, " said Terrance as a facedown card appeared behind Succubus Knight.

"My move, " said Tristan as he drew a card. "I switch Cyber Commander into defense mode and play Premature Burial to bring back Sengenjin."

Tristan turned Cyber Commander sideways on top of his Duel Disk. Cyber Commander rested on his knees with her arms crossed.

Terrance: 4,000

Tristan: 5,150

Tristan moved Sengenjin from his Graveyard to the top of his Duel Disk. Sengenjin reappeared next to Cyber Commander. (2,750/2,500)

"Sengenjin, attack Succubus Knight with Millennial Punch!" exclaimed Tristan.

"Hold on. I activate my facedown card, Magic Cylinder, " said Terrance as a facedown card flipped up.

Sengenjin used its attack to punch Succubus Knight; however, Magic Cylinder negated the attack and released it as a blast of violet energy toward Tristan, causing him to twitch.

Terrance: 4,000

Tristan: 2,300

"I set one monster in defense mode, ending my turn, " said Tristan as he placed one card facedown and sideways on top of his Duel Disk.

A set card appeared next to Sengenjin.

"My move, " said Terrance as he drew a card. "I activate Gearfried the Iron Knight's deckmaster ability of Power Restriction."

Terrance discarded Weapon Change to his Graveyard. Premature Burial and Sengenjin shattered into pixels and reformed into an energy beam that struck Tristan, causing him to flinch.

Terrance: 4,000

Tristan: 1,900

Tristan moved Sengenjin from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

"I play Premature Burial to bring back Dark Magician, " said Terrance.

Terrance: 3,200

Tristan: 1,900

Terrance moved Dark Magician from his Graveyard to the top of his Duel Disk. Dark Magician reappeared next to Succubus Knight. (2,500/2,100)

"Next, I play Metamorphosis, sacrificing Dark Magician to special summon Skull Knight, " said Terrance.

Once Terrance moved Dark Magician from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard, he vanished from the field. Next, he moved Skull Knight from his Fusion Deck to the top of his Duel Disk. A man, who was wearing a gray helmet with red long horns protruding from it, a silver suit of armor with a skull chest plate and was wielding a curved sword and a skull-shaped shield, appeared next to Succubus Knight. (2,650/2,250)

"Succubus Knight, attack Cyber Commander with Demonic Uppercut!" exclaimed Terrance.

Succubus Knight used her attack to punch Cyber Commander, shattering him into pixels. Tristan moved Cyber Commander from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

"Skull Knight, attack that set monster with Meditative Blade Strike!" exclaimed Terrance.

Skull Knight used his sword to slice the set card. Tristan quickly flipped his set card upright on top of his Duel Disk. Magician of Faith appeared on Tristan's side of the field and shattered into pixels. (300/400) Tristan moved Magician of Faith from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

"Now, I can get Premature Burial back from my Graveyard, " said Tristan as he grabbed and showed it to Terrance.

"I end my turn, " said Terrance.

"My move, " said Tristan as he drew a card. "I play Premature Burial again to bring back Kinetic Soldier."

Terrance: 3,200

Tristan: 1,100

Tristan moved Kinetic Soldier from his Graveyard to the top of his Duel Disk. Kinetic Soldier reappeared on Tristan's side of the field. (1,350/1,800)

"Next, I summon Robotic Knight in attack mode, " said Tristan as he placed it on top of his Duel Disk.

Robotic Knight appeared next to Kinetic Soldier. (1,600/1,800)

"Finally, I play Limiter Removal, " said Tristan.

Kinetic Soldier's attack strength changed. (2,700/1,800) Robotic Knight's attack strength changed. (3,200/1,800)

"Kinetic Soldier, attack Succubus Knight with Energized Static Laser!" exclaimed Tristan.

Kinetic Soldier's stats changed. (4,700/3,800)

"Kinetic Soldier has a special ability. When it attacks a Warrior-type monster, its stats increase by 2,000 points, " said Tristan.

Kinetic Soldier used its attack to blast Succubus Knight, shattering her into pixels. Terrance move Succubus Knight from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

Terrance: 0100

Tristan: 1,100

"Robotic Knight, end this duel and attack Skull Knight with Steel Flare Swipe!" exclaimed Tristan.

Robotic Knight used its attack to slice Skull Knight in half, shattering him into pixels and sending Terrance to his knees.

Terrance: 0000

Tristan: 1,100

The monsters and the field instantly vanished. Every card remaining on the Duel Disks were removed and were placed back into Tristan's and Terrance's decks.

"Proceeding to the next round, we have Mr. Tristan Taylor, " said Jasmine as the crowd applauded and cheered. "I'm sorry to say that Terrance Lane has been eliminated."

"That was an intense duel. I hope that I can duel you again, " said Tristan as he shook Terrance's hand.

"Your choice of a deckmaster caused me to second guess my strategies. That is a sign of a good duelist, " said Terrance as he shook Tristan's hand. "Good luck in the next round."

They immediately headed offstage. Suddenly, Lily reappeared onstage.

"Our next duel will be between Alex Afton and Kitamori Reiko, " said Lily. "Would you two come forward?

"Based on what I have seen in his previous duels, Alex will definitely push me to my limits, " said Kitamori.

"Kitamori's defensive strategies won't stop me from continuing in this tournament, " said Alex..

_**Deckmaster Abilities**_

_Gearfried the Iron Knight - [Power Restriction: Discard one Magic card from your hand to destroy every Equip Magic card on the field. For each Equip Magic card destroyed this way, inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent's Life Points._


	32. Scorched Earth

_**Legal Disclaimer**__: This story follows the same rules as "Rise of the Deckmasters". Alex Afton __and any physical descriptions associated with him are __the properties of sm-candy. _

**Battle Between The Sexes**

Chapter 32: Scorched Earth

Kitamori and Alex stood up and headed toward the stage. Within minutes, they arrived on opposite sides of the stage.

"Ready to duel?" asked Lily.

"Let's do this, " said Alex.

"I'm ready, " said Kitamori.

"Choose your deckmaster, and you may begin, " said Lily as Kitamori and Alex pulled their decks out of their Duel Disks.

They searched through their decks and found their monsters.

"I choose Night Assailant as my deckmaster, " said Kitamori.

"I choose Solar Flare Dragon as my deckmaster, " said Alex.

Kitamori and Alex exchanged, shuffled, and cut their decks. They quickly gave their decks back to each other and placed them back into their Duel Disks.

"Let's duel!" they both exclaimed.

Their Duel Disks activated and moved into position. Kitamori and Alex pressed blue buttons on their Duel Disks. The left edge slots immediately opened up. Kitamori placed Night Assailant on her slot while Alex placed Solar Flare Dragon on his slot. Afterwards, they both closed up. First, a dark cloaked figure with blue eyes, who was wearing gold gauntlets and was wielding a jagged sword, appeared next to Kitamori. (200/500) Next, Solar Flare Dragon appeared next to Alex. (1,500/1,000) They both drew five cards.

Kitamori: 8,000

Alex: 8,000

"I'll go first, " said Alex as he drew a sixth card. "I summon Sasuke Samurai #3 in attack mode."

Alex placed him on top of his Duel Disk. Sasuke Samurai #3 appeared on Alex's side of the field. (1,000/1,000)

"I place one card facedown, ending my turn, " said Alex as a facedown card appeared behind Sasuke Samurai #3.

"My move, " said Kitamori as she drew a sixth card. "I summon Giant Soldier of Stone in attack mode."

Kitamori placed it on top of her Duel Disk. Giant Soldier of Stone appeared on

Kitamori's side of the field. (1,300/2,000)

"Giant Soldier of Stone, attack Sasuke Samurai #3 with Rock Crushing Sword!" exclaimed Kitamori.

Giant Soldier of Stone used its attack to slice Sasuke Samurai #3 in half, shattering him into pixels. Alex moved Sasuke Samurai #3 from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

Kitamori: 8,000

Alex: 7,700

"I place one card facedown, ending my turn, " said Kitamori as a facedown card appeared behind Giant Soldier of Stone.

"My move, " said Alex as he drew a card. "I activate my facedown card, Life Absorbing Machine."

A facedown card flipped up.

"I summon Dark Elf in attack mode, " said Alex as he placed her on top of his Duel Disk.

Dark Elf appeared on Alex's side of the field. (2,000/800)

"Dark Elf, attack Giant Soldier of Stone with Mischievous Magic Attack!" exclaimed Alex.

"Don't forget it costs you 1,000 Life Points each time she attacks, " said Kitamori.

Kitamori: 8,000

Alex: 6,700

Dark Elf used her attack to blast Giant Soldier of Stone, shattering it into pixels. Kitamori moved Giant Soldier of Stone from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Kitamori: 7,300

Alex: 6,700

"I end my turn, " said Alex.

"My move, " said Kitamori as she drew a card. "I set one monster in defense mode."

Kitamori placed one card facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk. A set card appeared on Kitamori's side of the field.

"I end my turn, " said Kitamori.

"My move, " said Alex as he drew a card. "Life Absorbing Machine activates."

Kitamori: 7,300

Alex: 7,200

"I play Mausoleum of the Emperor, " said Alex as he pressed the red button on his Duel Disk.

Alex's right edge slot immediately opened up. Alex placed a card on his slot. Afterwards, it closed up. The mausoleum appeared on the entire length of the field.

"I pay 1,000 Life Points to summon Firewing Pegasus, " said Alex.

Kitamori: 7,300

Alex: 6,200

Alex placed it on top of his Duel Disk. Firewing Pegasus appeared next to Dark Elf. (2,250/1,800)

"Firewing Pegasus, attack that set card with Blazing Sky Gallop!" exclaimed Alex.

Firewing Pegasus used its attack to slam the set card. Kitamori quickly flipped her facedown card upright on top of her Duel Disk. Mystic Tomato appeared on Kitamori's side of the field and shattered into pixels. (1,400/1,100) Kitamori moved Mystic Tomato from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"Now, I can summon Blocker from my deck, " said Kitamori as she pulled her deck out of her Duel Disk.

Kitamori searched throught her deck, found and placed Blocker on top of her Duel Disk, and shuffled and returned her deck to her Duel Disk. A little brown metallic doll with detachable parts, which was wielding a small dagger, appeared on Kitamori's side of the field. (850/1,800)

"Dark Elf, attack Blocker with Mischievous Magic Attack!" exclaimed Alex.

"Sorry, but I activate my facedown card, Crush Card Virus, " said Kitamori as a facedown card flipped up. "I sacrifice Blocker to destroy both Dark Elf and Firewing Pegasus."

Once Kitamori moved Blocker from the top of her Duel Disk, it vanished from her side of the field. Dark Elf and Firewing Pegasus immediately shattered into pixels. Alex moved both monsters from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

"Don't forget that you can only summon or keep monsters in your hand with an attack strength of at most 1,500 points for the next three of your turns. Otherwise, they automatically go to the Graveyard, " said Kitamori

"I place one card facedown, ending my turn, " said Alex as a facedown card appeared on his side of the field.

"My move, " said Kitamori as she drew a card. "I pay 1,000 Life Points to summon Total Defense Shogun in defense mode."

Kitamori: 6,300

Alex: 6,200

Kitamori placed him sideways on top of her Duel Disk. Total Defense Shogun appeared on Kitamori's side of the field, resting on his knees with his arms crossed. (1,550/2,500)

"Next, I play Chorus of Sanctuary, " said Kitamori as she pressed the red button on her Duel Disk.

Kitamori's right edge slot opened up. Kitamori placed a card on her slot. Afterwards, it closed up. The mausoleum shattered into pixels and reformed into a peaceful valley. Total Defense Shogun's defensive strength changed. (1,550/3,000)

"Total Defense Shogun, attack Alex's Life Points directly with Defensive Blade Strike!" exclaimed Kitamori.

"Not so fast. I activate my facedown card, Forced Back, " said Alex as a facedown card flipped up.

Kitamori immediately moved Total Defense Shogun from the top of her Duel Disk to her hand, causing him to vanish from the field.

"I place one card facedown, ending my turn, " said Kitamori as a facedown card appeared on her side of the field.

"My move, " said Alex as he drew a card. "Life Absorbing Machine activates."

Kitamori: 7,300

Alex: 6,700

"I play Pot of Greed, " said Alex.

Alex drew two cards from his deck; however, he immediately discarded one of them to his Graveyard.

"Next, I summon Marauding Captain in attack mode, " said Alex as he placed him on top of his Duel Disk.

Marauding Captain appeared on Alex's side of the field. (1,200/400)

"Thanks to Marauding Captain's special ability, I can special summon UFO Turtle from my hand, " said Alex as he placed it on top of his Duel Disk.

UFO Turtle appeared next to Marauding Captain. (1,400/1,200)

"Finally, I play Mystical Space Typhoon, " said Alex as the typhoon appeared and shattered Kitamori's facedown card.

"You've destroyed my Ordeal of a Traveler, " said Kitamori.

"Marauding Captain, attack Kitamori's Life Points directly with Invading Blade Strike!" exclaimed Alex.

Marauding Captain used his attack to swipe Kitamori, causing her to twitch.

Kitamori: 6,100

Alex: 6,700

"UFO Turtle, attack Kitamori's Life Points directly with Blazing Laser Blast!" exclaimed Alex.

UFO Turtle used its attack to blast Kitamori, causing her to twitch again.

Kitamori: 4,700

Alex: 6,700

"I end my turn, allowing me to activate Solar Flare Dragon's deckmaster ability, which is called Instant Sunburn, " said Alex. "As long as I have at least one face-up FIRE monster on my side of the field, I can inflict 500 points of damage to your Life Points at the end of my turn."

"Not good, " said Kitamori.

"Solar Flare Dragon, attack Kitamori's Life Points directly with Ember Flash Attack!" exclaimed Alex.

Solar Flare Dragon jumped over Marauding Captain and UFO Turtle and used its effect attack to singe Kitamori, causing her to flinch.

Kitamori: 4,200

Alex: 6,700

"My move, " said Kitamori as she drew a card. "I discard Electric Virus to take control of UFO Turtle."

Alex moved UFO Turtle from the top of his Duel Disk and gave it to Kitamori, whom placed it on top of her Duel Disk. UFO Turtle quickly moved to Kitamori's side of the field. (1,400/1,200)

"I sacrifice UFO Turtle to summon Total Defense Shogun again, " said Kitamori.

Once Kitamori moved UFO Turtle from the top of her Duel Disk and gave it back to Alex, whom placed it into his Graveyard, it vanished from the field. Next, Kitamori placed Total Defense Shogun sideways on top of her Duel Disk. Total Defense Shogun reappeared on Kitamori's side of the field with his defensive strength changed. (1,550/3,000)

"Total Defense Shogun, attack Marauding Captain with Defensive Blade Strike!" exclaimed Kitamori.

Total Defense Shogun used his attack to slice Marauding Captain in half, shattering him into pixels.

Kitamori: 4,200

Alex: 6,350

"I end my turn, " said Kitamori.

"My move, " said Alex as he drew a card. "I set one monster in defense mode."

Alex placed one card facedown and sideways on top of his Duel Disk. A set card appeared on Alex's side of the field.

"I end my turn, " said Alex.

"My move, " said Kitamori as she drew a card. "I summon Sage of Silence in attack mode."

Kitamori placed her on top of her Duel Disk. Sage of Silence appeared next to Total Defense Shogun. (1,400/1,000)

"Sage of Silence, attack that set monster with Silence Magical Blast!" exclaimed Kitamori.

Sage of Silence used her attack to blast the set card. Alex quickly flipped his set card upright on top of his Duel Disk. Cyber Jar appeared on Alex's side of the field, sucked up Sage of Silence and Total Defense Shogun into itself, and self-destructed. (900/900) Kitamori moved both Sage of Silence and Total Defense Shogun from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard. Alex also moved Cyber Jar from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard. They picked up five cards from their decks and showed them to each other; however, Alex immediately discarded two cards to his Graveyard.

"I set two monsters in defense mode, " said Kitamori as she placed two cards facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk.

Two set cards appeared next to each other on Kitamori's side of the field.

"I summon both Little Chimera and Tenkabito Shien in attack mode, " said Alex as he placed them on top of his Duel Disk.

Little Chimera appeared on Alex's side of the field with its attack strength changed. (1,100/500) Tenkabito Shien appeared next to Little Chimera with his attack strength changed. (2,000/1,000)

"Thanks to his special ability, Tenkabito Shiend is immune to Crush Card Virus, " said Alex.

"I end my turn, " said Kitamori. "By the way, you can't activate any Magic cards during your next turn due to Sage of Silence's special ability."

"My move, " said Alex as he drew a card. "I place one card facedown."

A facedown card appeared behind Little Chimera.

"Tenkabito Shien, attack the far right set monster with Flame Scimitar Slash!" exclaimed Alex.

Tenkabito Shien used his attack to slice that set card. Kitamori quickly turned that set card upright on top of her Duel Disk. Big Shield Gardna, with his defensive strength changed, appeared next to a set card and deflected the attack. (100/3,100)

Kitamori: 4,200

Alex: 5,250

"Don't forget after Big Shield Gardna is attacked, you must switch him to attack mode, " said Alex.

Kitamori immediately turned Big Shield Gardna upright on top of her Duel Disk. Big Shield Gardna got off his knees and returned to attack position.

"Little Chimera, attack Big Shield Gardna with Inferno Pounce!" exclaimed Alex.

Little Chimera used its attack to slam Big Shield Gardna, shattering him into pixels. Kitamori moved Big Shield Gardna from the top of her Duel Disk to her

Graveyard.

Kitamori: 3,200

Alex: 5,250

"I end my turn, activating Solar Flare Dragon's deckmaster ability again, " said Alex.

"Not again, " said Kitamori.

"Solar Flare Dragon, attack Kitamori's Life Points directly with Ember Flash Attack!" exclaimed Alex.

Solar Flare Dragon jumped over Tenkabito Shien and Little Chimera and used its effect attack to singe Kitamori, causing her to flinch.

Kitamori: 2,700

Alex: 5,250

"My move, " said Kitamori as she drew a card. "I play Giant Trunade."

The valley, Life Absorbing Machine, and Alex's facedown card shattered into pixels and reformed in their respective owner's hand.

"I flip summon my facedown card, which is Island Turtle, " said Kitamori as she turned her set card upright on top of her Duel Disk.

Island Turtle appeared on Kitamori's side of the field with its attack strength changed. (700/2,000)

"Next, I activate Night Assailant's deckmaster ability, which is called Destructive Twilight, " said Kitamori. "I can only activate this when I flip summon a monster. It allows me to destroy one monster on your side of the field; however, I can't draw on my next turn."

"No way, " said Alex.

"Night Assailant, destroy Tenkabito Shien with Darkness Blade Assault!" exclaimed Kitamori.

Night Assailant jumped over Island Turtle and used his sword to slice Tenkabito Shien in half, shattering him into pixels. Alex moved Tenkabito Shiend from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

"I play Monster Reborn to bring back Firewing Pegasus, " said Kitamori.

Alex moved Firewing Pegasus from his Graveyard and gave it to Kitamori, whom placed it on top of her Duel Disk. Firewing Pegasus reappeared next to Island Turtle with its attack strength changed. (2,750/1,800)

"Firewing Pegasus, attack Little Chimera with Blazing Sky Gallop!" exclaimed Kitamori.

Firewing Pegasus used its attack to slam Little Chimera, shattering it into pixels. Alex moved Little Chimera from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

Kitamori: 2,700

Alex: 3,700

Each monster's attack strength returned to normal.

"Island Turtle, attack Alex's Life Points directly with Continental Splash Attack!" exclaimed Kitamori.

Island Turtle swam through the field and slam into Alex, causing him to twitch.

Kitamori: 2,700

Alex: 2,600

"I place two cards facedown, ending my turn, " said Kitamori as two facedown cards appeared behind Island Turtle and Firewing Pegasus.

"My move, " said Alex as he drew a card. "I play my Monster Reborn to bring back Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch, a monster I discarded to my Graveyard via Crush Card Virus."

Alex moved Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch from his Graveyard to the top of his Duel Disk. Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch appeared on Alex's side of the field. (2,400/1,000)

"Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch, attack Island Turtle with Blaze Storm Blast!" exclaimed Alex.

"Not so fast. I activate my facedown card, Book of Moon, " said Kitamori as a facedown card flipped up.

Alex quickly turned Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch facedown and sideways on top of his Duel Disk. Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch turned into a set card.

"I end my turn, " said Alex.

"My move, " said Kitamori as she drew a card. "I summon Tribe - Infecting Virus in attack mode."

Kitamori placed him on top of her Duel Disk. Tribe - Infecting Virus appeared next to Firewing Pegasus. (1,600/1,000)

"Next, I activate my facedown card, Meteorain, " said Kitamori as a facedown card flipped up.

Firewing Pegasus and Tribe - Infecting Virus gave off a brownish glow.

"Firewing Pegasus, attack that set card with Blazing Sky Gallop!" exclaimed Kitamori.

Firewing Pegasus used its attack to slam the set card. Alex quickly flipped his set card upright on top of his Duel Disk. Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch reappeared on Alex's side of the field and shattered into pixels. (2,400/1,000) Alex moved Thestalos the Firestorm Monarch from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

Kitamori: 2,700

Alex: 1,350

"Tribe - Infecting Virus, end this duel with Acid Rain Blast!" exclaimed Kitamori.

Tribe - Infecting Virus used its attack to blast Alex, causing him to fall to his knees.

Kitamori: 2,700

Alex: 0000

The monsters and the field instantly vanished. Every card remaining on the Duel Disks were removed and were placed back into Alex's and Kitamori's decks.

"Proceeding to the next round, we have Ms. Kitamori Reiko, " said Lily as the crowd applauded and cheered. "I'm sorry to say that Alex Afton has been eliminated."

"You definitely are good. Even that Crush Card Virus didn't stop you from battling me, " said Kitamori as she shook Alex's hand.

"You did well yourself. Good luck in the next round, " said Alex as he shook Kitamori's hand.

They immediately headed offstage. Suddenly, Rose immediately reappeared onstage.

"Our next duel will be between Tristan Taylor and Walter Coltrane, " said Rose. "Would you two come forward?"

"Tristan knows his way with Machine-type monsters. Good thing I know about them as well including their glitches, " said Walter.

"Walter is a tough yet playful duelist. This will be the ultimate test of my skills, " said Tristan.

_**Deckmaster Abilities**_

_Solar Flare Dragon - [Instant Sunburn: This ability can be only activated when there is at least one face-up FIRE monster on your side of the field. Inflict 500 points of damage to your opponent's Life Points during the End Phase of your turn._

_Night Assailant - [Destructive Twilight: This ability can be only activated when you Flip Summon a monster. Skip your next Draw Phase to destroy one monster on your opponent's side of the field._


	33. Clash of the Toy Soldiers

_**Legal Disclaimer**__: This story follows the same rules as "Rise of the Deckmasters". Walter Coltrane and any physical descriptions associated with him are mine and can't be used without my permission._

**Battle Between The Sexes**

Chapter 33: Clash of the Toy Soldiers

Tristan and Walter stood up and headed toward the stage. Within minutes, they arrived on opposite sides of the stage.

"Ready to duel?" asked Rose.

"I'm ready, " said Tristan.

"Oh yeah, " said Walter.

"Choose your deckmaster, and you may begin, " said Rose as Tristan and Walter pulled their decks out of their Duel Disks.

They searched through their decks and found their monsters.

"I choose Super Roboyarou as my deckmaster, " said Tristan.

"I choose Truckroid as my deckmaster, " said Walter.

Tristan and Walter exchanged, shuffled, and cut their decks. They quickly gave their decks back to each other and placed them back into their Duel Disks.

"Let's duel!" they both exclaimed.

Their Duel Disks activated and moved into position. Tristan and Walter pressed blue buttons on their Duel Disks. The left edge slots immediately opened up. Tristan placed Super Roboyarou on his slot while Walter placed Jetroid on his slot. Afterwards, they both closed up. First, Super Roboyarou appeared next to Tristan. (1,200/500) Next, a humanoid big rig truck with a red cab and silver trailer appeared next to Walter. (1,000/2,000) They both drew five cards.

Tristan: 8,000

Walter: 8,000

"I'll go first, " said Walter as he drew a sixth card. "I summon Stuffed Animal in attack mode."

Walter placed it on top of his Duel Disk. Stuffed Animal appeared on Walter's side of the field. (1,200/900)

"I end my turn, " said Walter.

"My move, " said Tristan as he drew a sixth card. "I summon Cyber Commander and equip him with 7 Completed, affecting his attack strength."

Tristan placed him on top of his Duel Disk. Cyber Commander appeared on Tristan's side of the field with a yellow number seven on his chest, changing his attack strength. (1,450/700)

"Cyber Commander, attack Stuffed Animal with Digital Laser Blast!" exclaimed Tristan.

Cyber Commander used his attack to blast Stuffed Animal, shattering it into pixels. Walter moved Stuffed Animal from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

Tristan: 8,000

Walter: 7,750

"I place one card facedown, ending my turn, " said Tristan as a facedown card appeared behind Cyber Commander.

"My move, " said Walter as he drew a card. "I summon Jetroid in attack mode."

Walter placed it on top of his Duel Disk. Jetroid appeared on Walter's side of the field. (1,200/1,800)

"Next, I play Shield & Sword, " said Walter.

Jetroid's stats switched. (1,800/1,200) Cyber Commander's stats changed. (1,400/750)

"Jetroid, attack Cyber Commander with Energy Missile Barrage!" exclaimed Walter.

Jetroid used its attack to blast Cyber Commander.

Tristan: 7,600

Walter: 7,750

"I activate Truckroid's deckmaster ability, which is called Power Convoy, " said Walter. " I can only activate this effect when I destroy a monster as a result of battle. That destroyed monster is equipped to the attacking monster, increasing its own attack strength by the equipped monster's attack strength. Cyber Commander has an attack strength of 750. The only drawback is that only one monster can only be equipped to an attacking monster at a time."

Tristan moved Cyber Commander from the top of his Duel Disk and gave him to Walter. Cyber Commander reformed behind Jetroid in defense position, changing its attack strength. (2,250/1,200)

"I place one card facedown, ending my turn, " said Walter as a facedown card appeared next to Cyber Commander.

Jetroid's stats changed. (1,950/1,800)

"My move, " said Tristan as he drew a card. "I set one monster in defense mode."

Tristan placed one card facedown and sideways on top of his Duel Disk. A set card appeared on Tristan's side of the field.

"I end my turn, " said Tristan.

"My move, " said Walter as he drew a card. "I summon Rogue Doll in attack mode."

Walter placed her on top of his Duel Disk. Rogue Doll appeared next to Jetroid. (1,600/1,000)

"Rogue Doll, attack that set monster with Holy Light of Shining Chaos!" exclaimed Walter.

Rogue Doll used her attack to blast the set card. Tristan quickly turned her set card upright on top of his Duel Disk. Black Stego, resting on its knees, appeared on Tristan's side of the field and deflected the attack. (1,200/2,000)

Tristan: 7,600

Walter: 7,350

"Since Rogue Doll attacked Black Stego, she is automatically switched to defense mode, " said Tristan.

Walter turned Rogue Doll sideways on top of his Duel Disk. Rogue Doll immediately rested with her arms crossed.

"My move, " said Tristan as he drew a card. "I switch Black Stego into attack mode and play Harpie's Feather Duster."

Tristan turned Black Stego upright on top of his Duel Disk. Black Stego got off its knees and returned to attack position. Suddenly, violent winds appeared and blew Cyber Commander and Walter's facedown card from the field. Jetroid's attack strength returned to normal.

"I play Cost Down, allowing me to summon Gadget Soldier in attack mode, " said Tristan as he discarded The A. Forces to his Graveyard.

Tristan placed Gadget Soldier on top of his Duel Disk. A silver and brown humanoid machine with gold gears on his left shoulder, back, and left eye, who was wielding a green rocket launcher with a targeting system, appeared on Tristan's side of the field. (1,800/2,000)

"Black Stego, attack Rogue Doll with Armored Tail Swipe!" exclaimed Tristan.

Black Stego came charging toward Rogue Doll and used its tail to slam Rogue Doll, shattering her into pixels. Walter moved Rogue Doll from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

"Gadget Soldier, attack Jetroid with Blaze Rocket Barrage!" exclaimed Tristan.

"Before you can do that, I activate the Trap card, Supercharge, from my hand due to Jetroid's special ability, " said Walter. "It allows me to draw two cards whenever you attack a monster with roid in its name."

Gadget Soldier used his rocket launcher to fire several heat-seeking rockets at Jetroid, shattering it into pixels. Walter moved Jetroid from the top of his Duel Disk.

Tristan: 7,600

Walter: 6,750

"I end my turn, " said Tristan.

"My move, " said Walter as he drew a card. "I play Mystical Space Typhoon."

The Mystical Space Typhoon appeared and destroyed Tristan's facedown card.

"Next, I play the Magic card Vehicroid Connection Zone, which acts like Polymerization for "Vehicroid" Fusion monsters. Therefore, I combine Steamroid and Gyroid to summon Steam Gyroid in attack mode, " said Walter.

Walter discarded all three cards to his Graveyard and moved Steam Gyroid from his Fusion Deck to the top of his Duel Disk. Steam Gyroid appeared on Walter's side of the field. (2,200/1,600)

"Steam Gyroid, attack Gadget Soldier with Train Twister!" exclaimed Walter.

Steam Gyroid used its attack to slam Gadget Soldier, shattering him into pixels.

Tristan: 7,200

Walter: 6,750

"Power Convoy activates again, " said Walter as Tristan moved Gadget Soldier from the top of his Duel Disk and gave him to Walter.

Gadget Soldier reformed behind Steam Gyroid on his knees with his arms crossed, changing Steam Gyroid's attack strength. (4,000/1,600)

"I place one card facedown, ending my turn, " said Walter as one facedown card appeared next to Gadget Soldier. "By the way, Vehicroid Connection Zone prevents all "Vehicroid" Fusion monsters from being destroyed by Monster, Magic, or Trap effects."

"My move, " said Tristan as he drew a card. "I summon Command Knight in attack mode and equip her with Weapon Change."

Tristan placed her on top of her Duel Disk. Command Knight appeared next to Black Stego with her stats changed. (2,300/1,200)

"Next, I play Block Attack on Steam Gyroid, " said Tristan as Walter turned Steam Gyroid sideways on top of his Duel Disk.

Steam Gyroid immediately rested on its wheels.

"Command Knight, attack Steam Gyroid with Inferno Blade Slash!" exclaimed Tristan.

"Won't be that easy. I activate my facedown card, Magic Cylinder, " said Walter as a facedown card flipped up.

Command Knight used her attack to slice Steam Gyroid in half; however, Magic Cylinder negated the attack and released it as a blast of violet energy toward Tristan, causing him to twitch.

Tristan: 4,900

Walter: 6,750

"I place one card facedown, ending my turn, " said Tristan as a facedown card appeared behind Command Knight. 'Thanks to Command Knight's special ability, the only monster you can attack is Black Stego."

"My move, " said Walter as he drew a card.

"I activate my facedown card, Dust Tornado, to destroy Gadget Soldier, " said Tristan as a facedown card flipped up.

The Dust Tornado appeared and shattered Gadget Soldier into pixels, returning Steam Gyroid's attack strength to normal. Walter returned Gadget Soldier to Tristan, whom placed

him into his Graveyard. A facedown card appeared where Dust Tornado was originally.

"I play Change of Heart to take control of Black Stego, " said Walter.

Tristan moved Black Stego from the top of his Duel Disk and gave it to Walter, whom placed it on top of his Duel Disk. Black Stego quickly moved next to Steam Gyroid. (1,200/2,000)

"I sacrifice Black Stego to summon Steel Ogre Grotto #2, " said Walter.

Once Walter moved Black Stego from the top of his Duel Disk and gave it back to Tristan, whom placed it into his Graveyard, it vanished from the field. Next, Walter placed Steel Ogre Grotto #2 on top of his Duel Disk. Steel Ogre Grotto #2 appeared next to Steam Gyroid. (1,900/2,200)

"Finally, I equip Steel Ogre Grotto #2 with 7 Completed, affecting its attack strength, " said Walter.

A yellow number seven appeared on the chest of Steel Ogre Grotto #2, changing its attack strength. (2,600/2,200)

"Steel Ogre Grotto #2, attack Command Knight with Iron Uppercut!" exclaimed Walter.

Steel Ogre Grotto #2 punched Command Knight in the face, shattering her into pixels. Tristan moved Command Knight from the top of his Duel Disk.

Tristan: 4,300

Walter: 6,750

"Power Convoy activates again, " said Walter as Tristan gave Command Knight to Walter.

The attack strength of Steel Ogre Grotto #2 changed. (3,800/2,200)

"Steam Gyroid, attack Tristan's Life Points directly with Train Twister!" exclaimed Walter.

"Not a chance. I activate my facedown card, Call of the Haunted, to bring back Black Stego, " said Tristan as a facedown card flipped up.

Tristan moved Black Stego from his Graveyard to the top of his Duel Disk. Black Stego appeared on Tristan's side of the field, causing a replay. (1,200/2,000)

"I end my turn, " said Walter.

"My move, " said Tristan as he drew a card. "I play Polymerization, combining the two Thunder Dragons in my hand to summon Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon."

Tristan discarded all three cards to his Graveyard and moved Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon from his Fusion Deck to the top of his Duel Disk. Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon appeared next to Black Stego. (2,800/2,100)

"Next, I place one card facedown to activate Mechanical Upgrade, " said Tristan as a facedown card appeared behind Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon.

Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon's attack strength changed. (3,800/2,100)

"Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon, attack Steam Gyroid with Lightning Bolt Blaze!" exclaimed Tristan.

Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon used its attack to electrocute Steam Gyroid, shattering it into pixels. Walter moved Steam Gyroid from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

Tristan: 4,300

Walter: 5,150

"I end my turn, " said Tristan.

"My move, " said Walter as he drew a card. "I play Graceful Charity."

Walter drew three cards from his deck and moved two of them from his hand to his Graveyard.

"Next, I play The Shallow Grave, " said Walter.

Walter and Tristan searched through their respective Graveyards, found their monsters, and placed them facedown and sideways on top of their Duel Disk. A set card appeared next to both Steel Ogre Grotto #2 and Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon.

"I flip summon my set monster, which is Toy Magician, " said Walter as he turned his set card upright on top of his Duel Disk.

Toy Magician appeared next to Steel Ogre Grotto #2. (1,600/1,500)

"Since he was Flip Summoned successfully, I activate his effect to destroy Call of the Haunted, " said Walter.

Call of the Haunted shattered into pixels. Tristan moved Black Stego from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

"Steel Ogre Grotto #2, attack Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon with Iron Uppercut!" exclaimed Walter.

Steel Ogre Grotto #2 punched Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon; however, Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon countered it. The combination of the two attacks caused an explosion, shattering both monsters into pixels. Walter moved Steel Ogre Grotto #2 from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard and returned Command Knight to Tristan, whom placed her into his Graveyard. Tristan also moved Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

"Toy Magician, attack that set monster with Block Demolition!" exclaimed Walter.

Toy Magician used his attack to blast the set card. Gadget Soldier, who was resting on his knees, reappeared on Tristan's side of the field and deflected the attack. (1,800/2,000)

Tristan: 4,300

Walter: 4,750

"I end my turn, " said Walter.

"My move, " said Tristan as he drew a card. "I play Re-Fusion to bring back Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon and switch Gadget Soldier to attack mode."

Tristan: 3,500

Walter: 4,750

Tristan turned Gadget Soldier on top of his Duel Disk upright and moved Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon from his Graveyard to the top of his Duel Disk. Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon reappeared next to Gadget Soldier. (2,800/2,100)

"Gadget Soldier, attack Toy Magician with Blaze Rocket Barrage!" exclaimed Tristan.

Gadget Soldier used his attack to blast Toy Magician, shattering him into pixels. Walter moved Toy Magician from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

Tristan: 3,500

Walter: 4,550

"Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon, attack Walter's Life Points directly with Lightning Bolt Blaze!" exclaimed Tristan.

Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon used its attack to blast Walter, causing him to twitch.

Tristan: 3,500

Walter: 1,750

"I end my turn, " said Tristan.

"My move, " said Walter as he drew a card. "I play Snatch Steal to take control of Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon."

Tristan moved Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon from the top of his Duel Disk and gave it to Walter, whom placed it on top of his Duel Disk. Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon quickly moved to Walter's side of the field. (2,800/2,100)

"Next, I summon Malice Doll of Demise in attack mode, " said Walter as he placed it on top of his Duel Disk.

Malice Doll of Demise appeared next to Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon. (1,600/1,700)

"Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon, attack Gadget Soldier with Lightning Bolt Blaze!" exclaimed Walter.

Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon used its attack to blast Gadget Soldier, shattering him into pixels.

Tristan: 2,500

Walter: 1,750

"Power Convoy activates again, " said Walter.

Tristan moved Gadget Soldier from the top of his Duel Disk and gave him to Walter. Gadget Soldier reformed behind Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon, changing its attack strength. (4,600/2,100)

"Malice Doll of Demise, attack Tristan's Life Points directly with Cleaver Heaver!" exclaimed Walter.

Malice Doll of Demise used its attack to swipe Tristan, causing him to twitch.

Tristan: 0900

Walter: 1,750

"I end my turn, " said Walter.

"My move, " said Tristan as he drew a card.

Tristan: 1,900

Walter: 1,750

"I play Graceful Charity, " said Tristan as he drew three cards and moved two of them from his hand to his Graveyard. "Next, I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Snatch Steal."

Mystical Space Typhoon appeared and shattered Snatch Steal into pixels. Walter immediately moved Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon from the top of his Duel Disk and gave it back to Tristan, whom placed it on top of his Duel Disk. Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon immediately returned to Tristan's side of the field. (4,600/2,100)

"Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon, attack Malice Doll of Demise and end this duel with Lightning Bolt Blaze!" exclaimed Tristan.

Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon used its attack to blast Malice Doll of Demise, shattering it into pixels and causing him to fall to his knees.

Tristan: 1,900

Walter: 0000

The monsters and the field instantly vanished. Every card remaining on the Duel Disks were removed and were placed back into Walter's and Tristan's decks.

"Proceeding to the next round, we have Ms. Tristan Taylor, " said Rose as the crowd applauded and cheered. "I'm sorry to say that Walter Coltrane has been eliminated."

"I understand why you are a great duelist. Our duel was a lot of fun, " said Tristan as he shook Walter's hand.

"Of course it was. That was the whole point. Good luck in the next round, " said Walter as he shook Tristan's hand.

They immediately headed offstage. Lily reappeared next to Rose onstage.

"May I have everyone's attention please?" asked Lily.

The crowd quieted down and turned toward the stage.

"There are six contestants remaining in this tournament. While Casey and Tea duel to represent the winner's bracket, the remaining four will duel to represent to second chance bracket, " said Lily.

"Remember to return here tomorrow morning at 10 A. M. sharp for the next phase, " said Rose.

_**Deckmaster Abilities**_

_Truckroid - [Power Convoy: This effect can only be activated when you destroy a monster as a result of battle. That destroyed monster is equipped to the attacking monster, increasing its own attack strength by the equipped monster's attack strength. (Only one monster can be equipped to an attacking monster at a time.)_


	34. A Fight of Dragons

**Legal Disclaimer**: _This story follows the same rules as "Rise of the Deckmasters".__ Casey Harrison and any physical descriptions associated with her are mine and can't be used without my permission. The full explanation of Lord of D.'s deckmaster ability was provided by Santoryuu._

**Battle Between The Sexes**

Chapter 34: A Fight of Dragons

The next morning, everybody has returned to the stadium, and Jasmine and Rose reappeared on the stage.

"It's time to begin the fourth phase of our tournament, " said Rose. "By the end of the day, only two will remain to duel it out for a chance to face Mr. Bryson and to win a mystery grand prize."

"Would Casey Harrison and Tea Gardner please step forward?" asked Jasmine.

Casey and Tea stood up and headed toward the stage. Within minutes, they arrived on opposite sides of the stage.

"Are you two prepared to duel?" asked Jasmine.

"I'm ready, " said Casey.

"Definitely, " said Tea.

"Choose your deckmaster, and you may begin, " said Jasmine as Tea and Casey pulled their decks out of their Duel Disks.

They searched through their decks and found their monsters.

"I choose Lord of D. as my deckmaster, " said Casey.

"I choose Shining Angel as my deckmaster, " said Tea.

Casey and Tea exchanged, shuffled, and cut their decks. They quickly gave their decks back to each other and placed them back into their Duel Disks.

"Let's duel!" they both exclaimed.

Their Duel Disks activated and moved into position. Tea and Casey pressed blue buttons on their Duel Disks. The left edge slots immediately opened up. Tea placed Shining Angel on her slot while Casey placed Lord of D. on her slot. Afterwards, they both closed up. First, Shining Angel appeared next to Tea. (1,400/800) Next, Lord of D. appeared next to Casey. (1,200/1,100) They both drew five cards.

Tea: 8,000

Casey: 8,000

"I'll go first, " said Casey as she drew a sixth card. "I summon Fairy Dragon in attack mode."

Casey placed it on top of her Duel Disk. Fairy Dragon appeared on Casey's side of the field. (1,100/1,200)

"I place one card facedown, ending my turn, " said Casey as a facedown card appeared behind Fairy Dragon.

"My move, " said Tea as she drew a sixth card. "I summon Maha Vailo in attack mode."

Tea placed him on top of her Duel Disk. Maha Vailo appeared on Tea's side of the field. (1,550/1,400)

"Maha Vailo, attack Fairy Dragon with Sacred Lightning Attack!" exclaimed Tea.

Maha Vailo used his attack to blast Fairy Dragon, shattering it into pixels. Casey moved Fairy Dragon from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

Tea: 8,000

Casey: 7,550

"I end my turn, " said Tea.

"My move, " said Casey as she drew a card. "I summon Mirage Dragon in attack mode."

Casey placed it on top of her Duel Disk. Mirage Dragon appeared on Casey's side of the field. (1,600/1,000)

"Mirage Dragon, attack Maha Vailo with Spectrum Blast!" exclaimed Casey.

Mirage Dragon used its attack to blast Maha Vailo, shattering him into pixels. Tea moved Maha Vailo from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Tea: 7,950

Casey: 7,550

"Thanks to Mirage Dragon's special ability, you can't activate any Trap cards during the Battle Phase, " said Casey. "I end my turn."

"My move, " said Tea as she drew a card. "I place one card facedown and summon Thunder Nyan Nyan in attack mode."

Tea placed her on top of her Duel Disk. Thunder Nyan Nyan appeared on Tea's side of the field. (1,900/800) A facedown appeared behind Thunde Nyan Nyan.

"Thunder Nyan Nyan, attack Mirage Dragon with Lightning Bolt Cadence!" exclaimed Tea.

"Sorry, but I activate my facedown card, Magic Cylinder, " said Casey as a facedown card flipped up.

Thunder Nyan Nyan used her attack to electrocute Mirage Dragon; however, Magic Cylinder absorbed the attack and redirected it toward Tea, causing her to twitch.

Tea: 6,050

Casey: 7,550

"I end my turn, " said Tea.

"My move, " said Casey as she drew a card. "I play Pot of Greed."

Casey drew two cards from her deck.

"I play Cost Down, so I can summon Magna-Slash Dragon in attack mode, " said Casey as she discarded Flute of Summoning Dragon to her Graveyard.

Casey placed it on top of her Duel Disk.A silver and white dragon with giant blades atttached to its arms appeared next to Mirage Dragon. (2,400/1,200)

"Magna-Slash Dragon, attack Thunder Nyan Nyan with Magna Slash Attack!" exclaimed Casey.

"You wish. I activate my facedown card, Book of Moon, " said Tea as a facedown card flipped up.

Casey immediately turned Magna-Slash Dragon facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk. Magna-Slash Dragon turned into a set card.

"I end my turn, " said Casey.

"My move, " said Tea as she drew a card. "I summon Ancient Elf in attack mode."

Tea placed him on top of her Duel Disk. Ancient Elf appeared next to Thunder Nyan Nyan. (1,450/1,200)

"Ancient Elf, attack that set monster with Historic Scepter Blast!" exclaimed Tea.

Ancient Elf used his attack to blast the set card. Casey quickly turned her set card upright on top of her Duel Disk. Magna-Slash Dragon reappeared next to Mirage Dragon and shattered into pixels. Casey moved Magna-Slash Dragon from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"Thunder Nyan Nyan, attack Mirage Dragon with Lightning Bolt Cadence!" exclaimed Tea.

Thunder Nyan Nyan used her attack to electrocute Mirage Dragon, shattering it into pixels. Casey moved Mirage Dragon from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Tea: 6,050

Casey: 7,250

"I place two cards facedown, ending my turn, " said Tea as two facedown cards appeared behind Thunder Nyan Nyan and Ancient Elf.

"My move, " said Casey as she drew a card.

"I activate one of my facedown cards, Solar Ray, inflicting 1,200 points of damage to your Life Points, " said Tea as a facedown card flipped up.

Light beams came from both Thunder Nyan Nyan and Ancient Elf and struck Casey, causing her to twitch.

Tea: 6,050

Casey: 6,050

"I summon Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness in attack mode, " said Casey as she placed it on top of her Duel Disk.

Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness appeared on Casey's side of the field. (1,800/1,500)

"Next, I play A Legendary Ocean, " said Casey as she pressed the red button on her

Duel Disk. "A Legendary Ocean acts like Umi except it increases the stats of all WATER monsters on the field by 200 points and downgrades the levels of all WATER monsters in our hands and on the field by one."

Casey's right edge slot immediately opened up. Casey placed A Legendary Ocean on the slot, which immediately closed back. An ancient undersea city appeared on the entire length of the field. The stats of Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness changed. (2,000/1,700)

"Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness, attack Ancient Elf with Dark Water Strike!" exclaimed Casey.

Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness used its atatck to swipe Ancient Elf, shattering him into pixels. Tea moved Ancient Elf from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Tea: 5,500

Casey: 6,050

"I place one card facedown, ending my turn, " said Casey as a facedown card appeared Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness.

"My move, " said Tea as she drew a card. "I switch Thunder Nyan Nyan to defense mode and set one monster in defense mode."

Tea turned Thunder Nyan Nyan sideways and placed one card facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk. Thunder Nyan Nyan got of her knees and rested with her arms crossed. A set card appeared next to Thunder Nyan Nyan.

"I end my turn, " said Tea.

"My move, " said Casey as she drew a card. "I summon Spike Seadra in attack mode."

Casey placed it on top of her Duel Disk. Spike Seadra appeared next to Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness with its stats changed. (1,800/1,500)

"Spike Seadra, attack Thunder Nyan Nyan with Electric Spike Assault!" exclaimed Casey.

Spike Seadra fired several spikes from its body toward Thunder Nyan Nyan, shattering her into pixels. Tea moved Thunder Nyan Nyan from the top of her Duel Disk to her

Graveyard.

"Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness, attack that set monster with Dark Water Strike!" exclaimed Casey.

Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness used its attack to swipe the set card. Tea quickly turned her set card upright on top of her Duel Disk. Skelengel appeared on Tea's side of the field and shattered into pixels. (900/400) Tea moved Skelengel from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"Now, I can draw one card, " said Tea.

"I place one card facedown, ending my turn, " said Casey as a facedown card appeared behind Spike Seadra.

"My move, " said Tea. "I activate Shining Angel's deckmaster ability, which is called Emerging Light. It allows me to search my deck for a LIGHT monster, whose attack strength is at least 1,500 points. Afterwards, I shuffle my deck. All I have to do is skip my Draw Phase."

Tea pulled her deck out of her Duel Disk, searched for and found a monster, and shuffled and returned her deck to her Duel Disk.

"Next, I activate my facedown card, Call of the Haunted, to bring back Ancient Elf, " said Tea as a facedown card flipped up.

Tea moved Ancient Elf from her Graveyard to the top of her Duel Disk. Ancient Elf reappeared on Tea's side of the field. (1,450/1,200)

"Finally, I play Polymerization, combining Ancient Elf and Goddess of the Third Eye in my hand to summon Mystical Sand, " said Tea.

Once Tea moved Ancient Elf from the top of her Duel Disk and discarded all three cards to her Graveyard, he vanished from the field. Next, she moved Mystical Sand from her Fusion Deck to the top of her Duel Disk. A green-haired woman, who was wearing a red pointed hat and a long red gown with a gold collar and was riding a brown broom, appeared on Tea's side of the field. (2,100/1,700)

"Mystical Sand, attack Spike Seadra with Frozen Sand Attack!" exclaimed Tea.

"Sorry, but I activate my facedown card, Tornado Wall, " said Casey as a facedown card flipped up.

Mystical Sand used her hands to fire a massive column of white sand at Spike Seadra; however, Tornado Wall deflected the attack.

"I set a monster in defense mode and place one card facedown, ending my turn, " said Tea as she placed one card facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk.

A set card appeared next to Mystical Sand, and a facedown card appeared behind Mystical Sand.

"My move, " said Casey as she drew a card. "I activate my facedown card, Dust Tornado, to destroy A Legendary Ocean, " said Tea as a facedown card flipped up.

The Dust Tornado appeared and shattered the city into pixels. The stats of Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness and Spike Seadra returned to normal. Another facedown card appeared where Dust Tornado was originally.

"I play Graceful Charity, " said Casey as she drew three cards from her deck and moved two cards from her hand to her Graveyard. "Next, I sacrifice both Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness and Spike Seadra to summon Felgrand Dragon."

Once Casey moved both monsters from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard, they vanished from the field. Next, she placed Felgrand Dragon on top of her Duel Disk. A green and white skeletal dragon with batlike wings and spikes on its knees appeared on Casey's side of the field. (2,800/2,800)

"Felgrand Dragon, attack Mystical Sand with Imperial Blaze Attack!" exclaimed Casey.

Felgrand Dragon blew gold-colored fire at Mystical Sand, incinerating her. Tea moved Mystical Sand from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Tea: 4,800

Casey: 6,050

"I activate my facedown card, Michizure, destroying Felgrand Dragon, " said Tea as a facedown card flipped up.

Felgrand Dragon instantly shattered into pixels. Casey moved Felgrand Dragon from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"I end my turn, " said Casey.

"My move, " said Tea as she drew a card. "I flip summon my set monster, Fire Sorcerer, activating her ability."

Tea turned her set card upright on top of her side of the field. Fire Sorcerer appeared on Tea's side of the field. (1,000/1,500) Tea moved Freya, Spirit of Victory, and De-Spell from her hand and kept them separate from her Duel Disk.

"Fire Sorcerer, attack Casey's Life Points directly with Pyro Scatter Attack!" exclaimed Tea.

Fire Sorcerer used her effect attack to singe Casey, causing her to twitch.

Tea: 4,800

Casey: 5,250

"I play Cost Down, so I can sacrifice Fire Sorcerer to summon Seiyaryu, " said Tea as she discarded Happy Lover to her Graveyard.

Once Tea moved Fire Sorcerer from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard, she vanished from the field. Next, she placed Seiyaryu on top of her Duel Disk. Seiyaryu appeared on Tea's side of the field. (2,500/2,300)

"Finally, I equip Seiyaryu with Elf's Light, " said Tea.

Seiyaryu suddenly gave off a brilliant white glow, changing its stats. (2,900/2,100)

"Seiyaryu, attack Casey's Life Points directly with Mystical Flare Blast!" exclaimed Tea.

Seiyaryu used its attack to singe Casey, causing her to twitch.

Tea: 4,800

Casey: 2,350

"I place one card facedown, ending my turn, " said Tea as a facedown card appeared behind Seiyaryu.

"My move, " said Casey as she drew a card. "I play Monster Reborn to bring back Felgrand Dragon."

Casey moved Felgrand Dragon from her Graveyard to the top of her Duel Disk. Felgrand Dragon reappeared on Casey's side of the field. (2,800/2,800)

"Felgrand Dragon has a special ability. Whenever it's Special Summoned from the Graveyard after it had been on the field, I can choose one monster in my Graveyard and increase Felgrand Dragon's attack strength by the chosen monster's level times 200 points, " said Casey. "Therefore, I choose Magna-Slash Dragon, a level six monster."

Felgrand Dragon's attack strength changed. (4,000/2,800)

"Next, I activate the deckmaster ability of Lord of D., which is called Master of Dragons, " said Casey. "Once per turn, I can summon another monster as long as it is a Dragon-type monster. All I have to do is pay 500 Life Points. Therefore, I summon Hyozanryu in attack mode."

Tea: 4,800

Casey: 1,850

Casey placed it on top of her Duel Disk. Hyozanryu appeared next to Felgrand Dragon. (2,100/2,800)

"Felgrand Dragon, attack Seiyaryu with Imperial Blaze Attack!" exclaimed Casey.

Felgrand Dragon used its attack to incinerate Seiyaryu. Tea moved Seiyaryu from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Tea: 3,700

Casey: 1,850

"Hyozanryu, attack Tea's Life Points directly with Diamond Devastator!" exclaimed Casey.

Hyozanryu used its attack to singe Tea, causing her to twitch.

Tea: 1,600

Casey: 1,850

"I end my turn, " said Casey.

"My move, " said Tea as she drew a card. "I play Fusion Recovery, allowing me to move Polymerization and a Fusion-Material monster from my Graveyard to my hand."

Tea retrieved Polymerization and Goddess with the Third Eye from her Graveyard.

"Next, I play Polymerization, combining Goddess with the Third Eye and Dark Magician to summon Dark Paladin, " said Tea as she discarded all three cards to her Graveyard.

Tea moved Dark Paladin from her Fusion Deck to the top of her Duel Disk. A Dark Magician, who was wearing a dark blue robe with gold trim and blue gems on the hood, elbows, and torso and was wielding a red glaive with gold trim and blue gems along the blade, appeared on Tea's side of the field. (2,900/2,400)

"Dark Paladin has a special ability. His attack strength increases by 500 points for each Dragon-type monster on the field and in both Graveyards. Currently, there is a total six Dragon-type monsters in both locations."

Dark Paladin's attack strength changed. (5,900/2,400)

"Dark Paladin, attack Felgrand Dragon and end this duel with Mystical Glaive Strike!" exclaimed Tea.

Dark Paladin used his glaive to slice Felgrand Dragon in half, shattering it into pixels and sending Casey to her knees.

Tea: 1,600

Casey: 0000

The monsters and the field instantly vanished. Every card remaining on the Duel Disks were removed and were placed back into Tea's and Casey's decks.

"Representing the winner's bracket, we have Ms. Casey Harrison, " said Rose as the crowd applauded and shouted.

"That Felgrand Dragon is an awesome card. It took everything I had to beat it not only once but twice, " said Tea as she shook Casey's hand.

"You did your homework. Adding Dark Paladin was a good idea to counter my powerful dragons, " said Casey as she shook Tea's hand.

They immediately headed offstage. Jasmine reappeared onstage.

"In the second chance bracket, our first duel will be between Renee Maxime and Kitamori Reiko, " said Jasmine. "Would you two come forward?"

"Kitamori's defensive deck may be tough, but I can handle it, " said Renee.

"The only monster I'm worried about is Renee's Black Tyranno. I must keep it from being summoned, " said Kitamori.

_**Deckmaster Abilities**_

_Shining Angel - [Emerging Light: You can choose to skip your Draw Phase to instead search your deck for a LIGHT monster, whose attack strength is at most 1,500 points, and add it to your hand. Then, shuffle your deck._

_Lord of D. - [Master of Dragons: Once per turn, pay 500 Life Points. Summon an extra monster as long as you summon a Dragon-type monster._


	35. Royalty Rumble

_**Legal Disclaimer**__: This story follows the same rules as "Rise of the Deckmasters". _

**Battle Between The Sexes**

Chapter 34: Royalty Rumble

Kitamori and Renee stood up and headed toward the stage. Within minutes, they arrived on opposite sides of the stage.

"Ready to duel you two?" asked Rose.

"I'm ready, " said Kitamori.

"Same here, " said Renee.

"Choose your deckmaster, and you may begin, " said Rose as Kitamori and Renee pulled their decks out of their Duel Disks.

They searched through their decks and found their monsters.

"I choose The Forgiving Maiden as my deckmaster, " said Kitamori.

"I choose Ultimate Tyranno as my deckmaster, " said Renee.

Kitamori and Renee exchanged, shuffled, and cut their decks. They quickly gave their decks back to each other and placed them back into their Duel Disks.

"Let's duel!" they both exclaimed.

Their Duel Disks activated and moved into position. Kitamori and Renee pressed blue buttons on their Duel Disks. The left edge slots immediately opened up. Kitamori placed The Forgiving Maiden on her slot while Renee placed Ultimate Tyranno on her slot. Afterwards, they both closed up. First, The Forgiving Maiden appeared next to Kitamori. (850/2,000) Next, Ultimate Tyranno appeared next to Renee. (3,000/2,200) They both drew five cards.

Kitamori: 8,000

Renee: 8,000

"I'll go first, " said Kitamori as she drew a sixth card. "I summon Giant Rat in attack mode."

Kitamori placed it on top of her Duel Disk. Giant Rat appeared on Kitamori's side of the field. (1,400/1,450)

"I place two cards facedown, ending my turn, " said Kitamori as two facedown card appeared behind Giant Rat.

"My move, " said Renee as she drew a sixth card. "I summon Magician's Valkyria in attack mode."

Renee placed her on top of her Duel Disk. Magician's Valkyria appeared on Renee's side of the field. (1,600/1,800)

"Magician's Valkyria, attack Giant Rat with Mystic Scepter Blast!" exclaimed Renee.

Magician's Valkyria used her attack to blast Giant Rat, shattering it into pixels. Kitamori moved Giant Rat from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Kitamori: 7,800

Renee: 8,000

"Cool, now I can summon Giant Soldier of Stone in attack mode, " said Kitamori.

Kitamori searched through her deck, found and placed Giant Soldier of Stone on top of her Duel Disk, and shuffled and returned her deck to her Duel Disk. Giant Soldier of Stone appeared on Kitamori's side of the field. (1,300/2,000)

"I end my turn, " said Renee.

"My move, " said Kitamori as she drew a card. "I set one monster in defense mode and play Shield & Sword."

Kitamori placed one card facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk. A set card appeared next to Giant Soldier of Stone. The stats of Giant Soldier of Stone switched. (2,000/1,300) The stats of Magician's Valkyria switched. (1,800/1,600)

"Giant Soldier of Stone, attack Magician's Valkyria with Rock Crushing Sword!" exclaimed Kitamori.

Giant Soldier of Stone used its attack to slice Magician's Valkyria in half, shattering her into pixels. Renee moved Magician's Valkyria from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Kitamori: 7,800

Renee: 7,800

"I end my turn, " said Kitamori.

The stats of Giant Soldier of Stone returned to normal.

"My move, " said Renee as she drew a card. "I summon Sage of Stillness in attack mode."

Renee placed him on top of her Duel Disk. Sage of Stillness appeared on Renee's side of the field. (1,400/1,000)

"Sage of Stillness, attack Giant Soldier of Stone with Immobilizing Magic Attack!" exclaimed Renee.

Sage of Stillness used his attack to blast Giant Soldier of Stone, shattering it into pixels. Kitamori moved Giant Soldier of Stone from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Kitamori: 7,700

Renee: 7,800

"I place one card facedown, ending my turn, " said Renee as a facedown card appeared behind Sage of Stillness. "Your Trap cards are useless due to the special ability of Sage of Stillness."

"My move, " said Kitamori as she drew a card. "I play Monster Reborn to bring back Giant Soldier of Stone."

Kitamori moved Giant Soldier of Stone from her Graveyard to the top of her Duel Disk. Giant Soldier of Stone reappeared next to a set card. (1,300/2,000)

"I flip summon my set card, which is Night Assailant, allowing me to destroy Sage of Stillness, " said Kitamori as she turned her set card upright on top of her Duel Disk.

Night Assailant appeared next to Giant Soldier of Stone. (200/500)

"Night Assailant, destroy Sage of Stillness with Darkness Blade Assault!" exclaimed Kitamori.

Night Assailant used its effect attack to slice Sage of Stillness in half, shattering him into pixels. Renee moved Sage of Stillness from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"Finally, I sacrifice both Giant Soldier of Stone and Night Assailant to summon Puppet King, " said Kitamori as she moved both cards from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

They immediately vanished from the field. Next, she placed Puppet King on top of her Duel Disk. Puppet King appeared on Kitamori's side of the field. (2,800/2,600)

"Puppet King, attack Renee's Life Points directly with Majestic Firecracker!" exclaimed Kitamori.

"Not a chance. I activate my facedown card, Nightmare Wheel, " said Renee as a facedown card flipped up on her side of the field.

"You've just wasted a card. I counter that with one of my facedown cards, Trap Jammer, " said Kitamori as a facedown card flipped up on her side of the field.

Nightmare Wheel shattered into pixels. Puppet King used his attack to blast Renee, causing her to twitch.

Kitamori: 7,700

Renee: 5,000

"I end my turn, " said Kitamori.

"My move, " said Renee as she drew a card. "I play Pot of Greed."

Renee drew two cards from her deck.

"Next, I set a monster in defense mode and place one card facedown, " said Renee as she placed a card facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk.

First, a set card appeared on Renee's side of the field. Next, a facedown card appeared behind the set card.

"Finally, I play Misfortune on Puppet King, " said Renee.

An energy blast suddenly came from Puppet King and struck Kitamori, causing her to twitch.

Kitamori: 6,300

Renee: 5,000

"I end my turn, " said Renee.

"My move, " said Kitamori as she drew a card. "I summon Sage of Silence in attack mode."

Kitamori placed him on top of her Duel Disk. Sage of Silence appeared next to Puppet King. (1,400/1,000)

"Sage of Silence, attack that set card with Silence Magical Blast!" exclaimed Kitamori.

Sage of Silence used her attack to blast the set card. Babycerasaurus appeared on Renee's side of the field and shattered into pixels. (500/500) Renee moved Babycerasaurus

from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"Thanks, I can now summon Hyper Hammerhead, " said Renee.

Renee searched through her deck, found and placed Hyper Hammerhead on top of her Duel Disk, and returned her deck to her Duel Disk. Hyper Hammerhead appeared on Renee's side of the field. (1,500/1,200)

"Puppet King, attack Hyper Hammerhead with Majestic Firecracker!" exclaimed Kitamori.

"Sorry, but I activate my facedown card, Negate Attack, " said Renee as a facedown card flipped up.

Puppet King used his attack to blast Hyper Hammerhead, however, Negate Attack dissipated the attack.

"I end my turn, leaving you unable to activate any Magic cards this turn, " said Kitamori.

"My move, " said Renee as she drew a card. "I place two cards facedown and sacrifice Hyper Hammerhead to summon Mutant Mindmaster."

Once Renee moved Hyper Hammerhead from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard, it vanished from the field. Next, she placed Mutant Mindmaster on top of her Duel Disk. A blue-skinned humanoid male with an enlarged forehead, black horns on the sides of his hand, and red eyes, who was wearing a dark purple cloak with black and yellow cuffs, a yellow stripe down the middle, and a large, black, and bronze collar,

appeared on Renee's side of the field. (0/2,500) Then, two facedown cards appeared behind Mutant Mindmaster.

"Mutant Mindmaster, attack Sage of Silence with Telekinesis Hand Force!" exclaimed Renee.

"That's a bad idea. Mutant Mindmaster has an attack strength of zero, " said Kitamori.

"Mutant Mindmaster has a special ability. When he attacks, I can take control of one of your monsters and use it to attack instead for one turn only. Unfortunately, that monster can't attack directly, " said Renee. "For this turn, I choose Puppet King."

Kitamori moved Puppet King from the top of her Duel Disk and gave him to Renee, whom placed him on top of her Duel Disk. Puppet King quickly moved next to Mutant Mindmaster. (2,800/2,600)

"Puppet King, attack Sage of Silence with Majestic Firecracker!" exclaimed Renee.

Puppet King used his attack to blast Sage of Silence, shattering him into pixels. Kitamori moved Sage of Silence from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Kitamori: 4,900

Renee: 5,000

"I end my turn, " said Renee.

Renee moved Puppet King from the top of her Duel Disk and gave him back to Kitamori, whom placed him on top of her Duel Disk. Puppet King returned to Kitamori's side of the field. (2,800/2,600)

"My move, " said Kitamori as she drew a card. "I play Pot of Greed."

Kitamori drew two cards from her deck.

"Next, I play Giant Trunade, " said Kitamori.

Giant Trunade blew Kitamori and Renee's facedown cards off the field and returned them respectively to their hands.

"Puppet King, attack Mutant Mindmaster with Majestic Firecracker!" exclaimed Kitamori.

Puppet King used his attack to blast Mutant Mindmaster, shattering him into pixels. Renee moved Mutant Mindmaster from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Kitamori: 4,900

Renee: 2,200

"I place one card facedown, ending my turn, " said Kitamori as a facedown card appeared behind Puppet King.

"My move, " said Renee as she drew a card. "I play Monster Reincarnation."

Renee discarded Black Tyranno and retrieved a monster from her Graveyard.

"I set one monster in defense mode and place two cards facedown, " said Renee as she placed a card facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk.

A set card appeared on Renee's side of the field. Two facedown cards appeared behind the set card.

"I end my turn, " said Renee.

"My move, " said Kitamori as she drew a card. "I summon Tribe - Infecting Virus in attack mode."

Kitamori placed it on top of her Duel Disk. Tribe - Infecting Virus appeared next to Puppet King. (1,600/1,000)

"Tribe - Infecting Virus, attack that set monster with Acid Rain Blast!" exclaimed Kitamori.

Tribe - Infecting Virus used its attack to blast the set card. Renee quickly turned her set card upright on top of her Duel Disk. Sabersaurus appeared on Renee's side of the field and shattered into pixels. (1,900/500) Renee moved Sabersaurus from the top of he Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"Thanks, now I can activate one of my facedown cards, Option Hunter, increasing my Life Points by 1,900, the original attack of Sabersaurus, " said Renee as a facedown card flipped up.

Kitamori: 4,900

Renee: 4,100

"Puppet King, attack Renee's Life Points directly with Majestic Firecracker!" exclaimed Kitamori.

"Sorry, but I activate my other facedown card, Sakuretsu Armor, " said Renee as another facedown card flipped up.

Puppet King used his attack to blast Renee; however, Sakuretsu Armor reflected it toward Puppet King, shattered him into pixels. Kitamori moved Puppet King from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"I end my turn, " said Kitamori.

"My move, " said Renee as she drew a card. "I play Mystical Space Typhoon."

The Mystical Space Typhoon appeared and destroyed Kitamori's facedown card.

"I summon Warrior of Zera and equip him with Lightning Blade, " said Renee as

she placed him on top of her Duel Disk.

Warrior of Zera, armed with the Lightning Blade, appeared on Renee's side of the field with his attack strength changed. (2,400/1,600) The attack strength of Tribe - Infecting Virus changed too. (1,100/1,000)

"Warrior of Zera, attack Tribe - Infecting Virus with Electric Blade Swipe!" exclaimed Renee.

Warrior of Zera used his Lightning Blade to slice Tribe - Infecting Virus in half, shattering it into pixels. Kitamori moved Tribe - Infecting Virus from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Kitamori: 3,600

Renee: 4,100

"I place one card facedown, ending my turn, " said Renee as a facedown card appeared behind Warrior of Zera.

"My move, " said Kitamori as she drew a card. "I play Pot of Greed."

Kitamori drew two cards from her deck.

"Next, I summon White Magical Hat and equip him with Ballista of Rampart Smashing, " said Kitamori as she placed him on top of her Duel Disk.

White Magical Hat, wielding a large metal spear, appeared on Kitamori's side of the field. (1,000/700)

"I know that card. When equipped to a monster, Ballista of Rampart Smashing increases the attack strength of that monster by 1,500 points when it attacks a Defense Position monster, " said Renee. "Too bad it's useless since I have no monsters in defense mode."

"That will change once I play Book of Moon, " said Kitamori.

Renee quickly turned Warrior of Zera facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk. Warrior of Zera changed into a set card.

"White Magical Hat, attack that set monster with Ramming Spear Assault!" exclaimed Kitamori.

White Magical Hat's attack strength changed. (2,500/700) White Magical Hat used the Ballista of Rampart Smashing to slam the set card. Renee quickly turned her set card upright on top of her Duel Disk. Warrior of Zera reappeared on Renee's side of the field and shattered into pixels. (1,600/1,600) Renee moved Warrior of Zera from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard. White Magical Hat's attack strength returned to normal.

"I activate my facedown card, A Rival Appears!, allowing me to summon Allure Queen Level 3 from my hand since her level is equal to White Magical Hat, " said Renee as a facedown card flipped up.

Renee placed her on top of her Duel Disk. Allure Queen Level 3 appeared on Renee's side of the field. (500/500)

"I place one card facedown, ending my turn, " said Kitamori as a facedown card appeared behind White Magical Hat.

"My move, " said Renee as she drew a card. "I summon Magician's Valkyria in attack mode."

Renee placed her on top of her Duel Disk. Magician's Valkyria reappeared next to Allure Queen Level 3. (1,600/1,800)

"Thanks to the special ability of Allure Queen Level 3, I equip her with White Magical Hat, " said Renee.

Kitamori moved White Magical Hat from the top of her Duel Disk and gave him to Renee. White Magical Hat quickly moved behind Allure Queen Level 3 and rested on his knees with his arms crossed.

"Allure Queen Level 3, attack Kitamori's Life Points directly with Attractive Scepter Blast!" exclaimed Renee.

"Sorry, but I activate my facedown card, Scapegoat, " said Kitamori as a facedown card flipped up.

Four Scapegoat tokens appeared on Kitamori's side of the field, causing a replay. (0/0)

"Thanks, I can now activate Ultimate Tyranno's deckmaster ability, which is called Rex Rampage, " said Renee. "It allows me to choose an monster on my side of the field to attack each monster on your side of the field. All I have to do is remove one monster from my Graveyard from play. This time, I choose Allure Queen Level 3."

Renee moved Hyper Hammerhead from her Graveyard and kept it separate from her Duel Disk.

"Allure Queen Level 3, attack each Scapegoat token with Attractive Scepter Blast!" exclaimed Renee.

Allure Queen used her attack to blast all four Scapegoat tokens, shattering them into pixels.

"Magician's Valkyria, attack Kitamori's Life Points directly with Mystic Scepter Blast!" exclaimed Renee.

Magician's Valkyria used her attack to blast Kitamori, causing her to twitch.

Kitamori: 2,000

Renee: 4,100

"I end my turn, " said Renee .

"My move, " said Kitamori as she drew a card. "I set one monster in defense mode and place one card facedown."

Kitamori placed one card facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk. A set card appeared on Kitamori's side of the field, and a facedown card appeared behind the set card.

"I end my turn, " said Kitamori.

"My move, " said Renee as she drew a card. "I sacrifice Allure Queen Level 3 to summon Allure Queen Level 5."

Once Renee moved Allure Queen Level 3 from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard, she and White Magical Hat vanished from the field. Next, she returned White Magical Hat to Kitamori, whom placed him into her Graveyard. Then, Renee placed Allure Queen Level 5 on top of her Duel Disk. Allure Queen Level 5 appeared next to Magician's Valkyria. (1,000/1,000)

"Magician's Valkyria, attack that set monster with Mystic Scepter Blast!" exclaimed Renee.

Magician's Valkyria used her attack to blast the set card. Kitamori quickly turned her set card upright on top of her Duel Disk. Humanoid Slime appeared on Kitamori's side of the field and deflected the attack. (800/2,000)

Kitamori: 2,000

Renee: 3,700

"I end my turn, " said Renee.

"My move, " said Kitamori as she drew a card. "I sacrifice Humanoid Slime to summon Ryu Kokki."

Once Kitamori moved Humanoid Slime from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard, it vanished from the field. Next, she placed Ryu Kokki on top of her Duel Disk. Ryu Kokki appeared on Kitamori's side of the field. (2,400/2,000)

"Ryu Kokki, attack Magician's Valkyria with Skeletal Claw Assault!" exclaimed Kitamori.

Ryu Kokki used its attack to slash Magician's Valkyria, shattering her into pixels. Renee moved Magician's Valkyria from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Kitamori: 2,000

Renee: 2,900

"I end my turn, " said Kitamori.

"My move, " said Renee as she drew a card. "I summon my deckmaster, Ultimate Tyranno, to the field."

Renee pressed the blue button on her Duel Disk, opening her left edge slot. She moved Ultimate Tyranno from her slot to the top of her Duel Disk. Once the left edge slot closed, Ultimate Tyranno immediately moved next to Allure Queen Level 5. (3,000/2,200)

"Ultimate Tyranno, attack Ryu Kokki with Prehistoric Claw Strike!" exclaimed Renee.

"Sorry, but I activate my facedown card, Negate Attack, " said Kitamori as a facedown card flipped up.

Ultimate Tyranno used its attack to slash Ryu Kokki; however, Negate Attack's force field dissipated the attack.

"I switch Allure Queen Level 5 into defense mode and place one card facedown, ending my turn, " said Renee as she turned Allure Queen Level 5 sideways on top of her Duel Disk.

Allure Queen Level 5 got on her knees and rested with her arms crossed. A facedown card appeared behind Allure Queen Level 5.

"My move, " said Kitamori as she drew a card. "I activate The Forgiving Maiden's deckmaster ability, which is called Apologetic Return. It allows me to retrieve a monster from my Graveyard as long as I sacrifice a monster on my side of the field. Therefore, I sacrifice Ryu Kokki."

Once Kitamori moved Ryu Kokki from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard, it vanished from the field. Next, she retrieved a monster from her Graveyard.

"I summon Tribe - Infecting Virus, the monster I got back via Apologetic Return, in attack mode, " said Kitamori as she placed it on top of her Duel Disk.

Tribe - Infecting Virus reappeared on Kitamori's side of the field. (1,600/1,000)

"Not good at all, " said Renee.

"Tribe - Infecting Virus, end this duel and destroy all Dinosaur-type monsters with Bacterial Haze!" exclaimed Kitamori.

Kitamori discarded Dark Factory of Mass Production to her Graveyard. Tribe - Infecting Virus used its effect attack to blast Ultimate Tyranno, shattering it into pixels and sending Renee to her knees.

Kitamori: 2,000

Renee: XXXX

The monsters and the field instantly vanished. Every card remaining on the Duel Disks were removed and were placed back into Renee's and Kitamori's decks.

"Proceeding to the next round, we have Ms. Kitamori Reiko, " said Lily as the crowd applauded and cheered. "I'm sorry to say that Renee Maxime has been eliminated."

"You are quite impressive. You had me on the ropes throughout the entire duel, " said Kitamori as she shook Renee's hand.

"Forcing me to summon my deckmaster to the field was the ultimate comeback move, " said Renee as she shook Kitamori's hand.

They immediately headed offstage. Suddenly, Rose immediately reappeared onstage.

"Our next duel will be between Mokuba Kaiba and Tristan Taylor, " said Rose. "Would you two come forward?"

"Mokuba may be tough, but I'm ready for anything he throws at me, " said Tristan.

"Tristan has prove himself to be a talented duelist; however, I am not holding anything back in this duel, " said Mokuba.

_**Deckmaster Abilities**_

_Ultimate Tyranno - Rex Rampage: Remove from play one monster from your Graveyard. Choose one monster on your side of the field in attack mode to attack each monster on your opponent's side of the field. _

_The Forgiving Maiden - Apologetic Return: Once per turn, tribute a face-up monster on your side of the field to return 1 of your monsters destroyed in battle to your hand._


	36. On the Front Line

_**Legal Disclaimer**__: This story follows the same rules as "Rise of the Deckmasters". _

**Battle Between The Sexes**

Chapter 36: On the Front Line

Tristan and Mokuba stood up and headed toward the stage. Within minutes, they arrived on opposite sides of the stage.

"Ready to duel?" asked Rose.

"Definitely, " said Tristan.

"Let's do this, " said Mokuba.

"Choose your deckmaster, and you may begin, " said Rose as Tristan and Mokuba pulled their decks out of their Duel Disks.

They searched through their decks and found their monsters.

"I choose Flame Ruler as my deckmaster, " said Tristan.

"I choose Enraged Battle Ox as my deckmaster, " said Mokuba.

Tristan and Mokuba exchanged, shuffled, and cut their decks. They quickly gave their decks back to each other and placed them back into their Duel Disks.

"Let's duel!" they both exclaimed.

Their Duel Disks activated and moved into position. Tristan and Mokuba pressed blue buttons on their Duel Disks. The left edge slots immediately opened up. Tristan placed Flame Ruler on his slot while Mokuba placed Enraged Battle Ox on his slot. Afterwards, they both closed up. First, Flame Ruler appeared next to Tristan. (1,500/1,000) Next, Enraged Battle Ox appeared next to Mokuba. (1,700/1,000) They both drew five cards.

Tristan: 8,000

Mokuba: 8,000

"I'll go first, " said Tristan as he drew a sixth card. "I summon Kinetic Soldier in attack mode."

Tristan placed it on top of his Duel Disk. Kinetic Soldier appeared on Tristan's side of the field. (1,350/1,800)

"I place one card and end my turn, " said Tristan as a facedown card appeared behind Kinetic Soldier.

"My move, " said Mokuba as he drew a sixth card. "I summon Gale Lizard in attack mode."

Mokuba placed it on top of his Duel Disk. Gale Lizard appeared on Mokuba's side of the field. (1,400/700)

"Gale Lizard, attack Kinetic Soldier with Tornadic Blast!" exclaimed Mokuba.

Gale Lizard fired a column of fast-moving air from its mouth at Kinetic Soldier, shattering it into pixels. Tristan moved Kinetic Soldier from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

Tristan: 7,950

Mokuba: 7,750

"I end my turn, " said Mokuba.

"My move, " said Tristan as he drew a card. "I summon Command Knight in attack mode."

Tristan placed her on top of his Duel Disk. Command Knight appeared on Tristan's side of the field with her attack strength changed. (1,600/1,900)

"Command Knight, attack Gale Lizard with Inferno Blade Slash!" exclaimed Tristan.

Command Knight used her attack to slice Gale Lizard in half, shattering it into pixels. Mokuba moved Gale Lizard from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

Tristan: 7,950

Mokuba: 7,800

"I end my turn, " said Tristan.

"My move, " said Mokuba as he drew a card. "I play Snatch Steal to take control of Command Knight."

Tristan moved Command Knight from the top of his Duel Disk and gave her to Mokuba, whom placed her on top of his Duel Disk.

"Next, I sacrifice Command Knight to summon Swordstalker, " said Mokuba.

Once Mokuba moved Command Knight from the top of his Duel Disk and gave her back to Tristan, whom placed her into his Graveyard, she vanished from the field. Next, he placed Swordstalker on top of his Duel Disk. Swordstalker appeared on Mokuba's side of the field. (2,000/1,600)

"Swordstalker, attack Tristan's Life Points directly with Vengeance Blade Strike!" exclaimed Mokuba.

"Not so fast. I activate my facedown card, Call of the Haunted, to bring back Kinetic Soldier, " said Tristan as a facedown card flipped up.

Tristan moved Kinetic Soldier from his Graveyard to the top of his Duel Disk. Kinetic Soldier reappeared on Tristan's side of the field, causing a replay. (1,350/1,800)

"Since I know that monster's special ability, I place two cards facedown to end my turn, " said Mokuba as two cards appeared behind Swordstalker.

"My move, " said Tristan as he drew a card. "Flame Ruler's deckmaster ability, Summon Fire, allows me to summon Gadget Soldier in attack mode."

Tristan placed it on top of his Duel Disk. Gadget Soldier appeared next to Kinetic Soldier. (1,800/2,000)

"Kinetic Soldier, attack Swordstalker with Energized Static Laser!" exclaimed Tristan.

Kinetic Soldier's stats changed. (3,350/3,800) Kinetic Soldier used its attack to blast Swordstalker, shattering it into pixels. Mokuba moved Swordstalker from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

Tristan: 7,950

Mokuba: 6,450

"Gadget Soldier, attack Mokuba's Life Points directly with Blaze Rocket Barrage!" exclaimed Tristan.

"Not so fast. I activate one of my facedown cards, Magic Cylinder, " said Mokuba as a facedown card flipped up.

Gadget Soldier fired its attack to Mokuba; however, Magic Cylinder absorbed the attack and fired red energy toward Tristan, causing him to twitch.

Tristan: 6,150

Mokuba: 6,450

"I end my turn, " said Tristan.

"My move, " said Mokuba as he drew a card. "I play Scapegoat."

Four Scapegoat tokens appeared on Mokuba's side of the field. (0/0)

"Next, I sacrifice my tokens to activate my facedown card, Crop Circles, " said Mokuba as a facedown card flipped up.

"How does it work?" asked Tristan.

"Crop Circles allows me to special summon a monster with Alien in its name from my deck whose level is equal to the total levels of the destroyed monsters, " said Mokuba as he pulled his deck out of his Duel Disk.

Mokuba searched through his deck, found a monster, and returned his deck to his Duel Disk.

"Since the total levels of the Scapegoat tokens are four, I summon Alien Warrior in attack mode, " said Mokuba as he placed it on top of his Duel Disk.

Alien Warrior appeared on Mokuba's side of the field. (1,800/1,000)

"Alien Warrior, attack Kinetic Soldier with Cosmic Claw Strike!" exclaimed Mokuba.

Alien Warrior used its attack to slash Kinetic Soldier from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

Tristan: 5,700

Mokuba: 6,450

"I end my turn, " said Mokuba.

"My move, " said Tristan as he drew a card. "I set one monster in defense mode and switch Gadget Soldier in defense mode."

Tristan turned Gadget Soldier sideways and placed one card facedown and sideways on top of his Duel Disk. Gadget Soldier got on its knees and rested with its arms crossed. A set card appeared next to Gadget Soldier.

"I end my turn, " said Tristan.

"My move, " said Mokuba as he drew a card. "I summon Mystic Horseman in attack mode."

Mokuba placed it on top of his Duel Disk Mystic Horseman appeared next to Alien Warrior. (1,300/1,550)

"Next, I activate Enraged Battle Ox's deckmaster ability, which is called Jungle Rampage, " said Mokuba. "By removing one card from my hand from play, I can give any Beast, Beast-Warrior, or Winged Beast-type monster I control trample ability."

"That wasn't a good idea. Mystic Horseman isn't strong enough, " said Tristan.

"Don't be so sure. I play Wild Nature's Release, " said Mokuba.

Mystic Horseman's attack strength changed. (2,850/1,550)

"Mystic Horseman, attack Gadget Soldier with Centaur Staff Strike!" exclaimed Mokuba.

Mystic Horseman used its attack to swipe Gadget Soldier, shattering it into pixels. Tristan moved Gadget Soldier from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

Tristan: 4,850

Mokuba: 6,450

"Alien Warrior, attack that set monster with Cosmic Claw Strike!" exclaimed Mokuba.

Alien Warrior used its attack to slash the set monster. Tristan turned his set card upright on top of his Duel Disk. Witch of the Black Forest appeared on Tristan's side of the field and shattered into pixels. (1,100/1,200) Tristan moved Witch of the Black Forest from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

"Witch of the Black Forest's special ability activates, " said Tristan as he pulled his deck out of his Duel Disk.

Tristan searched through his deck, found a monster, and shuffled and returned his deck to his Duel Disk.

"I end my turn, " said Mokuba as Mystic Horseman shattered into pixels.

Mokuba moved Mystic Horseman from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

"My move, " said Tristan as he drew a card. "I summon Machiner's Soldier in attack mode."

Tristan placed it on top of his Duel Disk. A dark green humanoid machine with one red eye, which was wielding a dagger on its left hand, appeared on Tristan's side of the field. (1,600/1,500)

"Machiner's Soldier has a special ability. When it is alone on my side of the field, I can special summon another monster with Machiner's in its name from my hand excluding itself, " said Tristan. "Therefore, I special summon Machiner's Sniper in attack mode."

Tristan placed Machiner's Sniper on top of his Duel Disk. Machiner's Sniper appeared next to Machiner's Soldier. (1,800/800)

"Next, I play Block Attack, " said Tristan as Mokuba immediately turned Alien Warrior sideways on top of his Duel Disk.

Alien Warrior rested on its knees with its claws crossed.

"Machiner's Soldier, attack Alien Warrior with Steel Dagger Slash!" exclaimed Tristan.

Machiner's Soldier used its blade to slice Alien Warrior, shattering it into pixels. Mokuba moved Alien Warrior from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

"Since Machiner's Soldier destroyed Alien Warrior, it is equipped with 2 A-Counters, " said Mokuba as two A-Counters appeared on the shoulders of Machiner's Soldier.

"Machiner's Sniper, attack Mokuba's Life Points directly with Quickfire Blast!" exclaimed Tristan.

Machiner's Sniper used its attack to blast Mokuba, causing him to twitch.

Tristan: 4,850

Mokuba: 4,650

"I end my turn, " said Tristan.

"My move, " said Mokuba as he drew a card. "I play Swords of Revealing Light."

Light swords rained down on Tristan, surrounding him and his monsters.

"Next, I summon Battle Ox in attack mode, " said Mokuba as he placed it on top of his Duel Disk.

Battle Ox appeared on Mokuba's side of the field. (1,700/1,000)

"Machiner's Sniper has a special ability as well. When other monsters with Machiner's in their name are on the field with Machiner's Sniper, you can only attack Machiner's Sniper, " said Sniper.

"No problem. I play Shrink, " said Mokuba.

The attack strength of Machiner's Sniper changed. (900/800)

"Battle Ox, attack Machiner's Sniper with Axe Crusher!" exclaimed Mokuba.

Battle Ox used its attack to slice Machiner's Sniper in half, shattering it into pixels. Tristan moved Machiner's Sniper from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

Tristan: 4,050

Mokuba: 4,650

"I place one card facedown, ending my turn, " said Mokuba as one card appeared behind Battle Ox.

"My move, " said Tristan as he drew a card. "I set one monster in defense mode and place two cards facedown."

Tristan placed one card facedown and sideways on top of his Duel Disk. A set card appeared next to Machiner's Soldier. Two facedown cards appeared behind Machiner's Soldier and the set monster.

"I end my turn, " said Tristan.

"My move, " said Mokuba as he drew a card.

"I activate one of my facedown cards, Dust Tornado, to destroy Swords of Revealing Light, " said Tristan as a facedown card flipped up.

A tornado surrounded Tristan and shattered the light swords. A facedown card appeared where Dust Tornado was originally.

"I summon Alien Hunter in attack mode, " said Mokuba as he placed it on top of his Duel Disk.

Alien Hunter appeared next to Battle Ox. (1,600/800)

"Battle Ox, attack Machiner's Soldier with Axe Crusher!" exclaimed Mokuba.

"I activate my other facedown card, Call of the Haunted, to bring back Machiner's Sniper, " said Tristan as a facedown card flipped up.

Tristan moved Machiner's Sniper from his Graveyard to the top of his Duel Disk. Machiner's Sniper appeared next to Machiner's Soldier, causing a replay. (1,800/800)

"I end my turn, " said Mokuba.

"My move, " said Tristan as he drew a card. "I flip summon my set monster, which is Machiner's Defender."

Tristan turned his set monster upright on top of his Duel Disk. A dark blue humanoid tank with four cannon turrets on its sides appeared next to Machiner's Soldier. (1,200/1,800)

"Machiner's Defender has a special ability as well. When it is Flip Summoned, I can add a "Commander Covington" to my hand, " said Tristan as he pulled his deck out of his Duel Disk.

Tristan searched through his deck, found Commander Covington, and returned his deck to his Duel Disk.

"Next, I summon Commander Covington in attack mode, " said Tristan as he placed it on top of his Duel Disk.

A red humanoid robot with green eyes, a golden belt around its waist, and golden rings around its arms appeared next to Machiner's Defender. (1,000/600)

"Commander Covington also has a special ability. I can sacrifice Machiner's Sniper, Machiner's Soldier, and Machiner's Defender to summon Machiner's Force, " said Tristan.

Tristan moved all three monsters from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard and placed Machiner's Force on top of his Duel Disk. Suddenly, all three monsters separated into pieces and recombined into a monster with its upper torso made from Machiner's Sniper, its head and knees made from Machiner's Soldier, and its shoulder cannons, lower torso, and feet made from Machiner's Defender. (4,600/4,100)

"That monster is stronger than Blue Eyes, " said Mokuba.

"Machiner's Force, attack Battle Ox with Militant Laser Barrage!" exclaimed Tristan.

Tristan: 3,050

Mokuba: 4,650

"What happened to your Life Points?" asked Mokuba.

"Machiner's Force has a nasty side effect. It costs me 1,000 Life Points to attack with it, " said Tristan.

Machiner's Force used its rifle and shoulder cannons to fire several laser beams at Battle Ox, shattering it into pixels. Mokuba moved Battle Ox from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

Tristan: 3,050

Mokuba: 1,750

"I end my turn, " said Tristan.

"My move, " said Mokuba as he drew a card. "I set one monster in defense mode and switch Alien Hunter into defense mode."

Mokuba placed one card facedown and sideways and turned Alien Hunter sideways on top of his Duel Disk. Alien Hunter rested on its knees with its arms crossed, and a set monster appeared next to Alien Hunter.

"I end my turn, " said Mokuba.

"My move, " said Tristan as he drew a card from his deck." I equip Commander Covington with 7 Completed to increase its attack strength."

Commander Covington's attack strength changed. (1,700/600)

"Commander Covington, attack Alien Hunter with Leadership Fist!" exclaimed Tristan.

Commander Covington punched Alien Hunter from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

"I end my turn, " said Tristan.

"My move, " said Mokuba as he drew a card. "I flip summon my set monster, which is called Cobra Jar."

Mokuba turned his set monster upright on top of his Duel Disk. A curved jar with a green snake emerging from inside of it appeared on Mokuba's side of the field. (600/300)

"Cobra Jar has a special ability. When it is Flip Summoned, I can special summon a "Poisonous Snake Token to the field, " said Mokuba.

Suddenly, a miniature copy of Cobra Jar appeared next to its big brother. (1,200/1,200)

"Next, I play Monster Reborn to bring Gale Lizard back, " said Mokuba as he moved it from his Graveyard to the top of his Duel Disk.

Gale Lizard reappeared next to Cobra Jar (1,400/700)

"Then, I sacrifice both Cobra Jar and Gale Lizard to summon Insect Queen, " said Mokuba.

Once Mokuba moved both cards from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard, they both vanished from the field. Next, Mokuba placed Insect Queen on top of Duel Disk. Insect Queen appeared next to the Poisonous Snake Token. (2,200/2,400)

"Don't forget about Insect Queen's special ability, " said Mokuba.

Insect Queen's attack strength changed. (2,400/2,400)

"I sacrifice the Poisonous Snake Token so Insect Queen can attack, " said Mokuba.

The Poisonous Snake Token shattered into pixels.

"Insect Queen, attack Commander Covington with Royal Acid Blast!" exclaimed Mokuba.

Insect Queen used her attack to blast Commander Covington, dissolving him. Tristan moved Commander Covington from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

Tristan: 2,350

Mokuba: 1,750

"I place one card facedown, ending my turn, " said Mokuba as two facedown cards appeared behind Insect Queen. "Don't forget Insect Queen's second ability.

An Insect Monster Token appeared where the Poisonous Snake Token was originally, changing Insect Queen's draw strength. (2,600/2,400)

"My move, " said Tristan as he drew a card. "I place one card facedown."

A facedown card appeared behind Machiner's Force.

"Machiner's Force, end this duel and attack Insect Queen with Militant Laser Barrage!" exclaimed Tristan.

"I activate one of my facedown cards, Negate Attack, " said Mokuba as a facedown card flipped up.

Tristan: 1,350

Mokuba: 1,750

Machiner's Force used its attack to blast Insect Queen; however, Negate Attack's force field dissipated the attack.

"I end my turn, " said Tristan.

"My move, " said Mokuba as he drew a card. "I play Fissure, allowing me to destroy a monster on your side of the field whose attack strength is the lowest. Since Machiner's Force is the only monster on your side of the field, I'll destroy it."

"Not so fast. I activate my facedown card, Imperial Order, " said Tristan as a facedown card flipped up on his side of the field.

"I counter that with my facedown card, Mystical Wind Typhoon, " said Mokuba as a facedown card flipped up on his side of the field.

Imperial Order shattered into pixels. Tristan moved Machiner's Force from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

"Machiner's Force has a special ability. When it is destroyed, I can special summon Machiner's Sniper, Machiner's Soldier, and Machiner's Defender from my Graveyard, " said Tristan as he moved all three monsters from his Graveyard to the top of his Duel Disk.

Machiner's Force separated into pieces and reformed into their original forms. Machiner's Sniper reappeared on Tristan's side of the field.(1,800/800) Machiner's Soldier reappeared next to Machiner's Sniper. (1,600/1,500) Machiner's Defender reappeared next to Machiner's Soldier. (1,200/1,800)

"Thanks to the special ability of Machiner's Sniper, you can only attack it, " said Tristan.

"Next, I summon Giant Rat in attack mode, " said Mokuba as he placed it on top of his Duel Disk.

Giant Rat appeared next to Insect Queen. (1,400/1,450)

"I sacrifice my token so Insect Queen can attack, " said Mokuba.

Once the Insect Monster Token shattered into pixels, Insect Queen's attack strength changed. (2,400/2,400)

"Insect Queen, attack Machiner's Sniper with Royal Acid Blast!" exclaimed Mokuba.

Insect Queen used her attack to blast Machiner's Sniper, dissolving it. Tristan moved Machiner's Sniper from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

Tristan: 0750

Mokuba: 1,750

Another Insect Monster Token appeared where the original token was, changing Insect Queen's attack strength. (2,600/2,400)

"Giant Rat, attack Machiner's Defender with Massive Crunch!" exclaimed Mokuba.

Giant Rat bit Machiner's Defender, shattering it into pixels. Tristan moved Machiner's Defender from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

Tristan: 0550

Mokuba: 1,750

"I end my turn, " said Mokuba.

"My move, " said Tristan as he drew a card. "I play Change of Heart to take control of Insect Queen."

Mokuba moved Insect Queen from the top of his Duel Disk and gave it to Tristan, whom placed it on top of his Duel Disk. Insect Queen moved next to Machiner's Soldier. (2,600/2,400)

Just like you, I sacrifice Machiner's Soldier so Insect Queen can attack, " said Tristan.

Once Tristan moved Machiner's Soldier from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard, it vanished from his side of the field.

"Insect Queen, end this duel and attack that token with Royal Acid Blast!" exclaimed Tristan.

Insect Queen used her attack to dissolve the token, sending Mokuba to his knees.

Tristan: 0550

Mokuba: 0000

The monsters and the field instantly vanished. Every card remaining on the Duel Disks were removed and were placed back into Mokuba's and Tristan's decks.

"Proceeding to the next round, we have Mr. Tristan Taylor, " said Rose as the crowd applauded and cheered. "I'm sorry to say that Mokuba Kaiba has been eliminated."

"I'm impressed. You didn't back down when you faced my Machiner's Force, " said Tristan as he shook Mokuba's hand.

"Yugi and Joey would be proud of you. Good luck in the next round, " said Mokuba as he shook Tristan's hand.

They immediately headed offstage. Rose reappeared onstage.

"May I have everyone's attention please?" asked Rose.

The crowd quieted down and turned toward the stage.

"Kitamori Reiko and Tristan Taylor, you will both receive a 20-minute break. Afterwards, your duel will begin, " said Lily.

* * *

_**Deckmaster Abilities**_

_Enraged Battle Ox - [Jungle Rampage]: Remove one card from your hand from play to give any Beast, Beast-Warrior, or Winged Beast-type monster you control trample ability._


	37. Defensive Dueling

_**Legal Disclaimer**__: This story follows the same rules as "Rise of the Deckmasters". _

**Battle Between The Sexes**

Chapter 37: Defensive Dueling

Tristan and Kitamori stood up and headed toward the stage. Within minutes, they arrived on opposite sides of the stage.

"Ready to duel?" asked Lily.

"I'm ready, " said Tristan.

"Me, too, " said Kitamori.

"Choose your deckmaster, and you may begin, " said Lily as Tristan and Kitamori pulled their decks out of their Duel Disks.

They searched through their decks and found their monsters.

"I choose Cyber Commander as my deckmaster, " said Tristan.

"I choose Flash Assailant as my deckmaster, " said Kitamori.

Tristan and Kitamori exchanged, shuffled, and cut their decks. They quickly gave their decks back to each other and placed them back into their Duel Disks.

"Let's duel!" they both exclaimed.

Their Duel Disks activated and moved into position. Tristan and Kitamori pressed the blue buttons on their Duel Disks. The left edge slots immediately opened up. Tristan placed Cyber Commander on his slot while Kitamori placed Flash Assailant on her slot. Afterwards, they both closed up. First, Cyber Commander appeared next to Tristan. (750/700) Next, a tan-skinned man with green tattoos on its head and shoulders, whom was wearing a black eye patch on his left eye, pale green pants, golden armbands, and a red scarp draped around his chest and was wielding a dagger with a golden hilt, appeared next to Kitamori. (2,000/2,000) They both drew five cards.

Tristan: 8,000

Kitamori: 8,000

"I'll go first, " said Kitamori as she drew a sixth card. "I summon Mystic Tomato in attack mode."

Kitamori placed it on top of her Duel Disk. Mystic Tomato appeared on Kitamori's side of the field. (1,400/1,100)

"I end my turn, " said Kitamori.

"My move, " said Tristan as he drew a sixth card. "I play Cost Down so I can summon Thunder Dragon in attack mode."

Tristan discarded Machine Duplication to his Graveyard and placed Thunder Dragon on top of his Duel Disk. Thunder Dragon appeared on Tristan's side of the field. (1,600/1,500)

"Thunder Dragon, attack Mystic Tomato with Lightning Flare Attack!" exclaimed Tristan.

Thunder Dragon used its attack to electrocute Mystic Tomato, shattering it into pixels. Kitamori moved Mystic Tomato from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Tristan: 8,000

Kitamori: 7,800

"Thanks to Mystic Tomato, I can summon Metal Guardian from my deck, " said Kitamori as she pulled her deck out of his Duel Disk.

Kitamori searched through her deck, found and placed Metal Guardian on top of her Duel Disk, and returned her deck to her Duel Disk. Metal Guardian appeared on Kitamori's side of the field. (1,150/2,150)

"I end my turn, " said Tristan.

"My move, " said Kitamori as she drew a card. "I set one monster in defense mode and place one card facedown."

Kitamori placed one card facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk. A set card appeared next to Metal Guardian while a facedown card appeared behind it.

"Next, I play Shield & Sword, " said Kitamori.

Thunder Dragon's stats changed. (1,500/1,600) Metal Guardian's stats changed. (2,150/1,150)

"Metal Guardian, attack Thunder Dragon with Rolling Iron Crush!" exclaimed Kitamori.

Metal Guardian used its attack to flatten Thunder Dragon, shattering it into pixels. Tristan moved Thunder Dragon from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

Tristan: 7,450

Kitamori: 7,800

"I end my turn, " said Kitamori as Metal Guardian's stats returned to normal.

"My move, " said Tristan as he drew a card. "I place one card facedown as well."

A facedown card appeared on Tristan's side of the field.

"Next, I summon Flame Ruler in attack mode, " said Tristan as he placed him on top of his Duel Disk.

Flame Ruler appeared on Tristan's side of the field. (1,500/1,600)

"Flame Ruler, attack Metal Guardian with Royal Inferno Blast!" exclaimed Tristan.

"Not so fast. I activate my facedown card, Ordeal of a Traveler, " said Kitamori as a facedown card flipped up.

"I know that card. You pick a card at random from your hand, forcing me to guess whether it's a Monster, Magic, or Trap card. If I guess wrong, my monster goes back to my hand, " said Tristan.

Kitamori picked one card and showed it to Tristan.

"Is this a Monster, Magic, or Trap card?" asked Kitamori.

"I believe that card is a Monster card, " said Tristan.

"Sorry, but it's a Magic card, " said Kitamori as she flipped it over. "This means Flame Ruler returns to your hand."

Once Tristan moved Flame Ruler from the top of his Duel Disk to his hand, he vanished from the field.

"I end my turn, " said Tristan.

"My move, " said Kitamori as she drew a card. "I flip summon my set monster, which is Morphing Jar."

Kitamori turned her set monster upright on top of her Duel Disk. A gray jar with a ghost-like creature with one giant eye and huge yellow teeth emerging from inside of it appeared next to Metal Guardian. (700/600)

"Morphing Jar has a special ability. When it is Flip Summoned, we must send our hands to our Graveyards and draw five new cards from our deck, " said Kitamori.

They immediately performed the task.

"Next, I sacrifice Morphing Jar to summon Total Defense Shogun, " said Kitamori.

Once Kitamori moved Morphing Jar from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard, it vanished from the field. Next, she placed Total Defense Shogun on top of her Duel Disk. Total Defense Shogun appeared next to Metal Guardian. (1,550/2,500)

"Since Total Defense Shogun was successfully Normal Summoned, I can switch him to defense mode, " said Kitamori as she turned him sideways on top of his Duel Disk.

Total Defense Shogun got on his knees and rested with his arms crossed.

"Metal Guardian, attack Tristan's Life Points directly with Rolling Iron Crush!" exclaimed Kitamori.

"Not so fast. I activate my facedown card, Call of the Haunted, to bring back Thunder Dragon, " said Tristan as a facedown card flipped up.

Tristan moved Thunder Dragon from his Graveyard to the top of his Duel Disk. Thunder Dragon reappeared on Tristan's side of the field, causing a replay. (1,600/1,500)

"I end my turn, " said Kitamori.

"My move, " said Tristan as he drew a card. "I set a monster in defense mode."

Tristan placed one card facedown and sideways on top of his Duel Disk. A set card appeared next to Thunder Dragon.

"Next, I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy Ordeal of a Traveler, " said Tristan.

The Mystical Space Typhoon appeared and shattered Ordeal of a Traveler into pixels.

"Thunder Dragon, attack Metal Guardian with Lightning Flare Attack!" exclaimed Tristan.

Thunder Dragon used its attack to electrocute Metal Guardian, shattering it into pixels. Kitamori moved Metal Guardian from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Tristan: 7,450

Kitamori: 7,350

"I end my turn, " said Tristan.

"My move, " said Kitamori as she drew a card. "I play Pot of Greed."

Kitamori drew two cards.

"I summon Tribe – Infecting Virus in attack mode, " said Kitamori as she placed it on top of her Duel Disk.

Tribe – Infecting Virus appeared next to Total Defense Shogun. (1,600/1,000)

"Tribe – Infecting Virus, destroy all Thunder-type monsters with Bacterial Haze!" exclaimed Kitamori as she discarded Cold Wave to her Graveyard.

Tribe – Infecting Virus used its effect attack to dissolve Thunder Dragon, shattering it into pixels. Tristan moved Thunder Dragon from the top of his Duel Disk and sent it and Call of the Haunted to his Graveyard.

"Total Defense Shogun, attack that set monster with Defensive Blade Strike!" exclaimed Kitamori.

Total Defense Shogun got off his knees and used his attack to slice the set card. Sangan appeared on Tristan's side of the field and shattered into pixels. (1,000/600) Tristan moved Sangan from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

"Sangan's special ability activates, " said Tristan as he pulled his deck out of his Duel Disk.

Tristan searched through his deck, found a monster, and shuffled and returned his deck to his Duel Disk.

"Tribe – Infecting Virus, attack Tristan's Life Points directly with Acid Rain Blast!" exclaimed Kitamori.

Tribe – Infecting Virus used its attack to blast Tristan, causing him to twitch.

Tristan: 5,850

Kitamori: 7,350

"I end my turn, " said Kitamori.

"My move, " said Tristan as he drew a card. "I play Garma Sword Oath, allowing me to sacrifice the Launcher Spider in my hand to summon Garma Sword."

Tristan discarded both cards to his Graveyard and placed Garma Sword on top of his Duel Disk. Garma Sword appeared on Tristan's side of the field. (2,550/2,150)

"Garma Sword, attack Tribe – Infecting Virus with Hexagonal Blade Strike!" exclaimed Tristan.

Garma Sword used its attack to swipe Tribe – Infecting Virus, shattering it into pixels. Kitamori moved Tribe – Infecting Virus from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Tristan: 5,850

Kitamori: 6,400

"I place two cards facedown, ending my turn, " said Tristan as two facedown cards appeared behind Garma Sword.

"My move, " said Kitamori as she drew a card. "I set one monster in defense mode."

Kitamori placed one monster facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk. A set card appeared next to Total Defense Shogun.

"Next, I play Chorus of Sanctuary, " said Kitamori as she pressed the red button on her Duel Disk.

The Field Magic card slot opened up on the right edge of her Duel Disk. Kitamori placed the card onto it, which immediately closed up. Suddenly, the peaceful valley representing Chorus of Sanctuary appeared on the entire length of the field. Total Defense Shogun's defensive strength changed. (1,550/3,000)

"Finally, I activate Flash Assailant's deckmaster ability, which is called Energy Swipe, " said Kitamori. "For every card in my hand, I can decrease the stats of one monster on your side of the field by 400 points. Currently, I have three cards in my hand, which means Garma Sword's stats decrease by 1,200 points."

Garma Sword's stats changed. (1,350/950)

"Total Defense Shogun, attack Garma Sword with Defensive Blade Strike!" exclaimed Kitamori.

"Not so fast. I activate one of my facedown cards, Negate Attack, " said Tristan as a facedown card flipped up.

Total Defense Shogun got off his knees and attempted to use his attack to slice Garma Sword; however, Negate Attack's force field dissipated the attack.

"I end my turn, " said Kitamori.

"My move, " said Tristan as he drew a card. "I play Polymerization, combining the UFOroid from my hand and the Garma Sword on my side of the field to summon UFOroid Fighter."

Once Tristan moved Garma Sword from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard, it vanished from his side of the field. Next, he discarded the two remaining cards to his Graveyard and placed UFOroid Fighter on top of his Duel Disk. UFOroid Fighter appeared on Tristan's side of the field. (3,750/3,750)

"UFOroid Fighter, attack Total Defense Shogun with Cosmic Flux Blast!" exclaimed Tristan.

UFOroid Fighter used his attack to blast Total Defense Shogun, shattering him into pixels. Kitamori moved Total Defense Shogun from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"I end my turn, " said Tristan.

"My move, " said Kitamori as she drew a card. "I flip summon my set monster, which is Cyber Jar."

"Nice move, but it triggered Cyber Commander's deckmaster ability, which is called Metallic Resistance, " said Tristan. "As long as he remains deckmaster, my Machine-type monsters can't be destroyed by your monster's effects, your Magic cards, or your Trap cards. Therefore, UFOroid Fighter is unaffected by Cyber Jar."

Kitamori turned her set monster upright on top of her Duel Disk. Cyber Jar appeared on Kitamori's side of the field and self-destructed. (900/900) Kitamori and Tristan picked up five cards from their respective decks and showed them to each other.

"I summon both Sage of Silence and Sage of Stillness in attack mode, " said Kitamori as she placed both cards on top of her Duel Disk.

Sage of Silence appeared on Kitamori's side of the field. (1,400/1,100) Sage of Stillness appeared next to Sage of Silence. (1,400/1,100)

"I set one monster in defense mode and summon Command Knight in attack mode, " said Tristan as he placed one card facedown and sideways and Command Knight on top of his Duel Disk.

A set monster appeared next to UFOroid Fighter. Command Knight appeared next to the set monster with her attack strength changed. (1,600/1,900)

"Next, I activate Energy Swipe on UFOroid Fighter, " said Kitamori. "This time I have seven cards in my hand."

UFOroid Fighter's stats changed. (950/950)

"Sage of Silence, attack UFOroid Fighter with Silence Magical Blast!" exclaimed Kitamori.

Sage of Silence used his attack to blast UFOroid Fighter, shattering him into pixels. Tristan moved UFOroid Fighter from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

Tristan: 5,300

Kitamori: 6,400

"By the way, Sage of Silence has a special ability. When she destroys a monster in battle, you can't activate any Magic cards on your next turn, " said Kitamori. "I place one card facedown, ending my turn."

One facedown card appeared behind Sage of Silence.

"My move, " said Tristan as he drew a card. "I flip summon my set monster, which is Magician of Faith."

Tristan turned his set card upright on top of his Duel Disk. Magician of Faith appeared on Tristan's side of the field. (300/400)

"One Magic card returns to my hand from my Graveyard, " said Tristan. "Next, I sacrifice Magician of Faith to summon Lava Battleguard."

Once Tristan moved Magician of Faith from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard, she vanished from Tristan's side of the field. Next, he placed Lava Battleguard on top of his Duel Disk. Lava Battleguard appeared next to Command Knight with its attack strength changed. (1,950/1,800)

"Lava Battleguard, attack Sage of Silence with Magma Mace Crush!" exclaimed Tristan.

"Not so fast. I activate my facedown card, Negate Attack, " said Kitamori as a facedown card flipped up on her side of the field.

"Sorry, but I counter that with my facedown card, Dust Tornado, " said Tristan as a facedown card flipped up on his side of the field.

Dust Tornado shattered Negate Attack into pixels. A facedown card appeared where Dust Tornado was originally. Lava Battleguard used its attack to smash Sage of Silence, shattering her into pixels. Kitamori moved Sage of Silence from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Tristan: 5,300

Kitamori: 5,900

"Command Knight, attack Sage of Stillness with Inferno Blade Slash!" exclaimed Tristan.

Command Knight used her attack to swipe Sage of Stillness, shattering him into pixels. Kitamori moved Sage of Stillness from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Tristan: 5,300

Kitamori: 5,700

"I end my turn, " said Tristan.

"My move, " said Kitamori as she drew a card. "I play Monster Reborn to summon Tribe – Infecting Virus."

Kitamori moved Tribe – Infecting Virus from her Graveyard to the top of her Duel Disk. Tribe – Infecting Virus reappeared on Kitamori's side of the field. (1,600/1,000)

"Tribe – Infecting Virus, destroy all Warrior-type monsters with Bacterial Haze!" exclaimed Kitamori as she discarded Needle Worm to her Graveyard.

Tribe – Infecting Virus used its effect attack to blast both Command Knight and Lava Battleguard, shattering them into pixels. Tristan moved both Command Knight and Lava Battleguard from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

"Tribe – Infecting Virus, attack Tristan's Life Points directly with Acid Rain Blast!" exclaimed Kitamori.

"It won't be that easy. I activate my facedown card, Magic Cylinder, " said Tristan as a facedown card flipped up.

Tribe – Infecting Virus used its attack to blast Tristan; however, Magic Cylinder absorbed the attack and released it toward Kitamori as blue energy, causing her to twitch.

Tristan: 5,300

Kitamori: 4,600

"I place two cards facedown, ending my turn, " said Kitamori as two facedown cards appeared behind Tribe – Infecting Virus.

"My move, " said Tristan as he drew a card. "I summon Kinetic Soldier in attack mode and equip it with 7 Completed to increase its attack strength."

Tristan placed Kinetic Soldier on top of his Duel Disk. Kinetic Soldier, with a yellow 7 on its chest, appeared on Tristan's side of the field with its attack strength changed. (2,050/1,800)

"Kinetic Soldier, attack Tribe – Infecting Virus with Energized Static Laser!" exclaimed Tristan.

Kinetic Soldier used its attack to blast Tribe – Infecting Virus, shattering it into pixels. Kitamori moved Tribe – Infecting Virus from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Tristan: 5,300

Kitamori: 4,250

"I place one card facedown, ending my turn, " said Tristan as a facedown card appeared behind Kinetic Soldier.

"My move, " said Kitamori as she drew a card. "I play Giant Trunade to remove all Magic and Trap cards from the field."

The facedown cards, Chorus of Sanctuary, and 7 Completed vanished from the field and returned to Kitamori's and Tristan's hands. Kinetic Soldier's attack strength returned to normal.

"Next, I discard Electric Virus to take control of Kinetic Soldier, " said Kitamori.

Tristan immediately took Kinetic Soldier from the top of his Duel Disk and gave it to Kitamori, whom placed it on top of her Duel Disk. Kinetic Soldier quickly moved to Kitamori's side of the field.

"Then, I sacrifice Kinetic Soldier to summon Ryu Kokki, " said Kitamori.

Once Kitamori took Kinetic Soldier from the top of her Duel Disk and gave it back to Tristan, whom placed it in his Graveyard, it vanished from the field. Next, she placed Ryu Kokki on top of her Duel Disk. Ryu Kokki appeared on Kitamori's side of the field. (2,400/2,000)

"Ryu Kokki, attack Tristan's Life Points directly with Skeletal Claw Assault!" exclaimed Kitamori.

Ryu Kokki used its attack to swipe Tristan, causing him to twitch.

Tristan: 2,900

Kitamori: 4,250

"I place two cards facedown, ending my turn, " said Kitamori as two facedown cards appeared behind Ryu Kokki.

"My move, " said Tristan as he drew a card. "I summon Robotic Knight in attack mode."

Tristan placed Robotic Knight on top of his Duel Disk. Robotic Knight appeared on Tristan's side of the field. (1.600/1,800)

"Next, I play Monster Reborn to bring back Launcher Spider, " said Tristan as he moved it from his Graveyard to the top of his Duel Disk.

Launcher Spider appeared next to Robotic Knight. (2,200/2,500)

"Finally, I equip Launcher Spider with 7 Completed, increasing its attack strength, " said Tristan.

This time, the yellow seven appeared on Launcher Spider's abdomen, changing its attack strength. (2,900/2,500)

"Launcher Spider, attack Ryu Kokki with Shock Rocket Attack!" exclaimed Tristan.

Launcher Spider used its attack to blast Ryu Kokki, shattering it into pixels.

Tristan: 2,900

Kitamori: 3,750

"I activate one of my facedown cards, Rope of Life, to bring back a stronger Ryu Kokki, " said Kitamori as a facedown card flipped up.

Kitamori discarded her entire hand. Ryu Kokki reappeared on Kitamori's side of the field with its attack strength changed. (3,200/2,000)

"I place one card facedown, ending my turn, " said Tristan as a facedown card appeared behind Robotic Knight.

"My move, " said Kitamori as she drew a card. "I set one card in defense mode."

Kitamori placed one card facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk. A set monster appeared next to Ryu Kokki.

"Ryu Kokki, attack Robotic Knight with Skeletal Claw Assault!" exclaimed Kitamori.

"I activate my facedown card, Book of Moon, " said Tristan as a facedown card flipped up on his side of the field.

"Sorry, but I counter with my facedown card, Mystical Space Typhoon, " said Kitamori as a facedown card flipped up on her side of the field.

Book of Moon shattered into pixels. Ryu Kokki used its attack to slice Robotic Knight, shattering it into pixels. Tristan moved Robotic Knight from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

Tristan: 1,300

Kitamori: 3,750

"I end my turn, " said Kitamori.

"My move, " said Tristan as he drew a card. "I play Raigeki."

Lightning bolts appeared in the sky and struck Ryu Kokki and Kitamori's set monster. Kitamori moved both cards from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"Now, I summon Roboyarou in attack mode, " said Tristan as he placed him on top of his Duel Disk.

Roboyarou appeared next to Launcher Spider. (900/450)

"Launcher Spider, attack Kitamori's Life Points directly with Shock Rocket Attack!" exclaimed Tristan.

Launcher Spider used its attack to blast Kitamori, causing her to twitch.

Tristan: 1,300

Kitamori: 0850

"Roboyarou, end this duel and attack Kitamori's Life Points directly with Cobalt Punch!" exclaimed Tristan.

Roboyarou punched Kitamori in the face, causing her to fall to her knees.

Tristan: 1,300

Kitamori: 0000

The monsters and the field instantly vanished. Every card remaining on the Duel Disks were removed and were placed back into Kitamori's and Tristan's decks.

"Proceeding to the next round, we have Mr. Tristan Taylor, " said Lily as the crowd applauded and cheered. "I'm sorry to say that Kitamori Reiko has been eliminated."

"Your defensive strategies kept me on my toes, " said Tristan as he shook Kitamori's hand.

"True, but you found clever ways around them, " said Kitamori as she shook Tristan's hand.

They immediately headed offstage. Jasmine reappeared onstage.

"May I have everyone's attention please?" asked Jasmine.

The crowd quieted down and turned toward the stage.

"We only have two competitors left in our second chance stage of our tournament. Tristan Taylor and Casey Harrison, one of you will have a rematch with Tea in the finals, " said Jasmine.

* * *

_**Deckmaster Abilities**_

_Flash Assailant – [Energy Swipe]: Choose one monster on your opponent's side of the field. Permanently decrease the stats of that monster on your opponent's side of the field by 400 points times the number of cards in your hand. _

_Cyber Commander – [Metallic Resistance]: As long as this monster remains in the deckmaster position, your Machine-type monsters can't be destroyed by the effects of your opponent's monsters, Magic cards, or Trap cards. _


	38. Waterlogged Battle

**_Legal Disclaimer:_** _This story follows the same rules as "Rise of the Deckmasters". _

**Battle Between The Sexes**

Chapter 38: Waterlogged Battle

Tristan and Casey stood up and headed toward the stage. Within minutes, they arrived on opposite sides of the stage.

"Ready to duel?" asked Jasmine.

"I'm ready, " said Tristan.

"So am I, " said Casey.

"Choose your deckmaster, and you may begin, " said Jasmine as Tristan and Casey pulled their decks out of their Duel Disks.

They searched through their decks and found their monsters.

"I choose Thunder Kid as my deckmaster, " said Tristan.

"I choose Prime Material Dragon as my deckmaster, " said Casey.

Tristan and Casey exchanged, shuffled, and cut their decks. They quickly gave their decks back to each other and placed them back into their Duel Disks.

"Let's duel!" they both exclaimed.

Their Duel Disks activated and moved into position. Tristan and Casey pressed the blue buttons on their Duel Disks. The left edge slots immediately opened up. Tristan placed Thunder Kid on his slot while Casey placed Prime Material Dragon on her slot. Afterwards, they both closed up. First, a yellow lizard with big red lips, jagged teeth, and orange stripes along the chest and along its tail appeared next to Tristan. (700/600) Next, a golden dragon with yellow eyes and six long wings appeared next to Casey. (2,400/2,000) They both drew five cards.

Tristan: 8,000

Casey: 8,000

"I'll go first, " said Tristan as he drew a sixth card. "I summon Shovel Crusher in attack mode."

Tristan placed it on top of his Duel Disk. A purple serpentine creature with a silver raptor-like face, green eyes, a red mane, and two yellow shovels for hands, appeared on Tristan's side of the field. (900/1,200)

"I end my turn, " said Tristan.

"My move, " said Casey as she drew a sixth card. "I summon Atlantean Pikeman in attack mode."

Casey placed it on top of his Duel Disk. A froglike creature, which was wearing a bronze suit of armor and was wielding a fish-headed spear, appeared on Casey's side of the field. (1,400/0)

"Atlantean Pikeman, attack Shovel Crusher with Aquatic Spear Slash!" exclaimed Casey.

Atlantean Pikeman used its spear to slice Shovel Crusher, shattering it into pixels. Tristan moved Shovel Crusher from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

Tristan: 7,500

Casey: 8,000

"I end my turn, " said Casey.

"My move, " said Tristan as he drew a card. "I summon Robotic Knight in attack mode."

Tristan placed it on top of his Duel Disk. Robotic Knight appeared on Tristan's side of the field. (1,600/1,800)

"Robotic Knight, attack Atlantean Pikeman with Steel Flare Swipe!" exclaimed Tristan.

Robotic Knight used its attack to swipe Atlantean Pikeman, shattering it into pixels. Casey moved Atlantean Pikeman from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Tristan: 7,500

Casey: 7,800

"I place two cards facedown, ending my turn, " said Tristan as two facedown cards appeared behind Robotic Knight.

"My move, " said Casey as she drew a card. "I summon Deep Sea Diva in attack mode."

A pink and tan mermaid, who was wearing a pink headdress and purple armor covering her arms and upper chest, appeared on Casey's side of the field. (200/400)

"Deep Sea Diva has a special ability. She allows me to special summon a Sea Serpent-type monster from my deck, whose level is at most three, " said Casey as she pulled her deck out of her Duel Disk.

Casey searched through her deck, found a monster, and returned her deck to her Duel Disk.

"Now, I special summon Mermaid Archer in attack mode, " said Casey as she placed her on top of her Duel Disk.

A mermaid with a green and salmon-colored tail and aqua blue hair, who was wearing a silver top, a gold belt, and pink armbands, appeared on Casey's side of the field. (1,200/200) She was also wielding a black crossbow and riding a giant turtle with a gray shell.

"Mermaid Archer has a special ability as well. By equip her with a monster whose level is at least three, Mermaid Archer's attack strength increases by 800 points, " said Casey. "Deep Sea Diva fits the condition."

Deep Sea Diva immediately moved behind Mermaid Archer and rested with her arms crossed, changing Mermaid Archer's attack strength. (2,000/200)

"Mermaid Archer, attack Robotic Knight with Seaweed Arrow Attack!" exclaimed Casey.

"Not so fast. I activate one of my facedown cards, Rare Metalmorph, " said Tristan as a facedown card flipped up.

Robotic Knight's attack strength changed. (2,100/1,800) Mermaid Archer fired green arrows at Robotic Knight; however, Robotic Knight countered it. Deep Sea Diva suddenly moved in front of Mermaid Knight, allowing Robotic Knight to swipe her instead and to shatter her into pixels. Mermaid Archer's attack strength returned to normal.

"Mermaid Archer must have the same ability as the Allure Queens do, " said Tristan.

"Exactly, " said Casey.

"My move, " said Tristan as he drew a card. "I set one card in defense mode."

Tristan placed one card facedown and sideways on top of his Duel Disk. A set card appeared next to Robotic Knight.

"Robotic Knight, attack Mermaid Archer with Steel Flare Swipe!" exclaimed Tristan.

Robotic Knight used its attack to slash Mermaid Archer, shattering her into pixels. Casey moved Mermaid Archer from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Tristan: 7,500

Casey: 6,900

"I end my turn, " said Tristan.

"My move, " said Casey as she drew a card. "I play Graceful Charity."

Casey drew three cards from her deck and discarded two cards from her hand.

"Next, I play Polymerization, combining Lord of D. and Divine Dragon Ragnarok to summon King Dragun, " said Casey as she discarded all three cards to her Graveyard.

Casey moved King Dragun from her Fusion deck to the top of her Duel Disk. King Dragun appeared on Casey's side of the field. (2,400/2,100)

"Thanks to his special ability, I summon Meteor Dragon in attack mode, " said Casey as she placed it on top of her Duel Disk.

Meteor Dragon appeared next to King Dragun. (1,800/2,000)

"King Dragun, attack Robotic Knight with Fire Scourge!" exclaimed Casey.

King Dragun used its attack to incinerate Robotic Knight, shattering it into pixels. Tristan moved Robotic Knight from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

Tristan: 7,200

Casey: 6,900

"Meteor Dragon, attack that set monster with Meteorite Charge!" exclaimed Casey.

Meteor Dragon used its attack to slam the set monster. Tristan quickly flipped his set monster on top of his Duel Disk. Black Stego appeared Tristan's side of the field and deflected Meteor Dragon's attack. (1,200/2,000)

Tristan: 7,200

Casey: 6,700

"Don't forget Black Stego's special ability, " said Tristan.

Casey immediately turned Meteor Dragon sideways on top of her Duel Disk. Meteor Dragon rested with its arms crossed.

"I place one card facedown, ending my turn, " said Casey as a facedown card appeared behind Meteor Dragon.

"My move, " said Tristan as a he drew a card. "I sacrifice Black Stego to summon Penumbral Soldier Lady."

Once Tristan moved Black Stego from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard, it vanished from the field. Next, he placed Penumbral Soldier Lady on top of his Duel Disk. Penumbral Soldier Lady appeared on Tristan's side of the field. (2,100/1,400)

"Penumbral Soldier Lady, attack King Dragun with Luminous Blade Strike!" exclaimed Tristan.

"Don't be so sure. I activate my facedown card, Magic Cylinder, " said Casey as a facedown card flipped up on her side of the field.

"I counter that with my facedown card, Trap Jammer, " said Tristan as a facedown card flipped on his side of the field. "By the way, Penumbral Soldier Lady's attack strength increases by 1,000 points when battling a LIGHT monster. King Dragun fits the condition."

Magic Cylinder shattered into pixels. Penumbral Soldier Lady's attack strength changed. (3,100/1,400) Penumbral Soldier Lady used her attack to slice King Dragun in half, shattering it into pixels. Casey moved King Dragun from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Tristan: 7,200

Casey: 5,700

"I end my turn, " said Tristan.

"My move, " said Casey as she drew a card. "I play the Field Magic card, A Legendary Ocean."

Casey pressed a red button on her Duel Disk. A slot suddenly opened up on the right edge of her Duel Disk. Casey placed the card there. Once it closed up, an ancient undersea city appeared on the entire length of the field.

"A Legendary Ocean not only increases the stats of all WATER monsters by 200 points, but decreases the levels of all WATER monsters in our hands or on the field by one, " said Casey. "Now, I can sacrifice Meteor Dragon to summon Levia-Dragon - Daedalus."

Once Casey moved Meteor Dragon from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard, it vanished from the field. Next, Casey placed Levia-Dragon - Daedalus on top of her Duel Disk. Levia-Dragon - Daedalus appeared on Casey's side of the field with its stats changed. (2,800/1,900)

"Since A Legendary Ocean acts like Umi, I can use Levia-Dragon - Daedalus' special ability, " said Casey.

"Not good, " said Tristan.

Casey pressed a red button on her Duel Disk. A slot suddenly opened up on the right edge of her Duel Disk. Casey removed A Legendary Ocean from there. Once it closed up, A Legendary Ocean and Penumbral Soldier Lady shattered into pixels. Tristan moved Penumbral Soldier Lady from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard. Levia-Dragon - Daedalus' stats returned to normal.

"Levia-Dragon - Daedalus, attack Tristan's Life Points directly with Sonar Laser Blast!" exclaimed Casey.

Levia-Dragon - Daedalus used its attack to blast Tristan, causing her to twitch.

Tristan: 4,600

Casey: 5,700

"I end my turn, " said Casey.

"My move, " said Tristan as he drew a card. "I summon Command Knight in attack mode."

Tristan placed her on top of his Duel Disk. Command Knight appeared on Tristan's side of the field with her attack strength changed. (1,600/1,900)

"Your monster isn't strong enough, " said Casey.

"Doesn't matter once I play Block Attack, " said Tristan.

Casey immediately turned Levia-Dragon - Daedalus sideways on top of her Duel Disk. Levia-Dragon - Daedalus rested with its arms and legs crossed.

"Command Knight, attack Levia-Dragon - Daedalus with Inferno Blade Slash!" exclaimed Tristan.

Command Knight used her attack to slice Levia-Dragon - Daedalus in half, shattering it into pixels. Casey moved Levia-Dragon - Daedalus from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"I place one card facedown, ending my turn, " said Tristan as a facedown card appeared behind Command Knight.

"My move, " said Casey as she drew a card. "I summon Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness."

Casey placed it on top of her Duel Disk. Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness appeared on Casey's side of the field. (1,800/1,500)

"Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness, attack Command Knight with Dark Water Strike!" exclaimed Casey.

"Sorry, but I activate my facedown card, Call of the Haunted, to bring back Penumbral Soldier Lady, " said Tristan as a facedown card flipped up.

Tristan moved Penumbral Soldier Lady from his Graveyard to the top of his Duel Disk. Penumbral Soldier Lady reappeared next to Command Knight with her attack strength changed, causing a replay. (2,500/1,400)

"Due to Command Knight's second ability, the only monster you can attack is Penumbral Soldier Lady, " said Tristan.

"I place one card facedown, ending my turn, " said Casey as a facedown card appeared behind Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness.

"My move, " said Tristan as he drew a card. "I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your facedown card."

The Mystical Space Typhoon appeared and blew Casey's facedown card off the field.

"Penumbral Soldier Lady, attack Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness with Luminous Blade Strike!" exclaimed Tristan.

Penumbral Soldier Lady used her attack to slice Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness in half, shattering it into pixels. Casey moved Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Tristan: 4,600

Casey: 5,000

"Command Knight, attack Casey's Life Points directly with Inferno Blade Slash!" exclaimed Tristan.

Command Knight used her attack to swipe Casey, causing her to twitch.

Tristan: 4,600

Casey: 3,400

"I end my turn, " said Tristan.

"My move, " said Casey as she drew a card. "I play Salvage."

Casey moved two WATER monsters from her Graveyard to her hand.

"Next, I summon Deep Sea Diva in attack mode, " said Casey as she placed her on top of her Duel Disk.

Deep Sea Diva reappeared on Casey's side of the field. (200/400)

"Deep Sea Diva's special ability activates, " said Casey as she pulled her deck out of her Duel Disk.

Casey searched through her deck, found a monster, and returned her deck to her Duel Disk.

"This time I summon Spined Gillman, " said Casey as she placed it on top of her Duel Disk.

A light blue humanoid fish creature with red lips and spikes along its back, which was wielding a brown and red trident, appeared next to Deep Sea Diva with its attack strength changed. (1,700/0) Deep Sea Diva's attack strength changed. (600/400)

"Spined Gillman has a special ability as well. It increases the attack strengths of all Aqua-type, Fish-type, and Sea Serpent-type monsters by 400 points, " said Casey.

"Even with that boost, neither one is strong enough to destroy Penumbral Soldier Lady, " said Tristan.

"True, but I also play the Magic Card, Big Wave Small Wave, " said Casey.

"What does it do?" asked Tristan.

"It allows me to destroy every WATER monster on my side of the field so I can special summon the number of WATER monsters from my hand, " said Casey. "Therefore, I sacrifice Deep Sea Diva and Spined Gillman to summon Divine Dragon Aquabizarre and Levia-Dragon - Daedalus."

Once Casey moved Deep Sea Diva and Spined Gillman from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard, it vanished from the field. Next, she placed Divine Dragon Aquabizarre and Levia-Dragon - Daedalus on top of her Duel Disk. A long, blue, and gray serpentine creature with gray fins and a glowing orange horn on its head appeared on Casey's side of the field. (2,100/1,500) Levia-Dragon - Daedalus reappeared next to Divine Dragon Aquabizarre. (2,600/1,500)

"Levia-Dragon - Daedalus, attack Penumbral Soldier Lady with Sonar Laser Blast!" exclaimed Casey.

Levia-Dragon - Daedalus used its attack to blast Penumbral Soldier Lady, shattering her into pixels. Tristan moved Penumbral Soldier Lady from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

Tristan: 4,500

Casey: 3,400

"Divine Dragon Aquabizarre, attack Command Knight with Sacred Water Blast!" exclaimed Casey.

Divine Dragon fired a large column of glowing water from its mouth at Command Knight, shattering her into pixels. Tristan moved Command Knight from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Tristan: 4,000

Casey: 3,400

"I end my turn, " said Casey.

"My move, " said Tristan as he drew a card. "I play Snatch Steal to take control of Levia-Dragon - Daedalus."

Casey immediately moved Levia-Dragon - Daedalus from the top of her Duel Disk and gave it to Tristan, whom placed it on top of his Duel Disk. Levia-Dragon - Daedalus quickly moved to Tristan's side of the field. (2,600/1,500)

"Next, I play Metamorphosis, sacrificing Levia-Dragon - Daedalus to special summon Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon, " said Tristan.

Once Tristan moved Levia-Dragon - Daedalus from the top of his Duel Disk and gave it back to Casey, whom placed it into her Graveyard, it vanished from the field. Next, he placed Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon on top of his Duel Disk. Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon appeared on Tristan's side of the field. (2,800/2,100)

"I summon Machiner's Sniper in attack mode, " said Tristan as he placed on top of his Duel Disk.

Machiner's Sniper appeared next to Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon. (1,800/800)

"Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon, attack Divine Dragon Aquabizarre with Lightning Bolt Blaze!" exclaimed Tristan.

Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon used its attack to electrocute Divine Dragon Aquabizarre, shattering it into pixels. Casey moved Divine Dragon Aquabizarre from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Tristan: 4,000

Casey: 2,700

"Machiner's Sniper, attack Casey's Life Points directly with Quickfire Blast!" exclaimed Tristan.

Machiner's Sniper used its attack to blast Casey, causing her to twitch.

Tristan: 4,000

Casey: 0900

"I end my turn, " said Tristan.

"My move, " said Casey as she drew a card. "I set a monster in defense mode and place one card facedown."

Casey placed one card facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk. A set card appeared on Casey's side of the field. A facedown card appeared behind the set card.

"I end my turn, " said Casey.

"My move, " said Tristan as he drew a card. "I place one card facedown card as well."

A facedown card appeared behind Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon.

"Machiner's Sniper, attack that set card with Quickfire Blast!" exclaimed Tristan.

Machiner's Sniper used its attack to blast the set card. Casey quickly turned her set monster upright on top of her Duel Disk. Mother Grizzly appeared on Casey's side of the field and shattered into pixels. (1,400/1,000) Casey moved Mother Grizzly from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"Thanks to Mother Grizzly's special ability, I can special summon Unshaven Angler from my deck, " said Casey as she pulled her deck out of her Duel Disk.

Casey searched through her deck, found Unshaven Angler, shuffled and returned her deck to her Duel Disk, and placed Unshaven Angler on top of her Duel Disk. Unshaven Angler appeared on Casey's side of the field. (1,500/1,600)

"Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon, end this duel and attack Unshaven Angler with Lightning Bolt Blaze!" exclaimed Tristan.

"Not so fast. I activate my facedown card, Ring of Destruction to destroy it instead, " said Casey as a facedown card flipped up.

"Not a good idea. That card will deplete your Life Points to zero, " said Tristan.

"Ring of Destruction triggered Prime Material Dragon's deckmaster ability, which is called Energy Reversal, " said Casey. "Each time I play a card that inflicts damage to my own Life Points, my Life Points are instead increased by the same amount."

Fire rings appeared around Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon's necks, shattering it into pixels. Tristan moved Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

Tristan: 1,200

Casey: 3,700

"I end my turn, " said Tristan.

"My move, " said Casey as she drew a card. "Thanks to Unshaven Angler's special ability, I sacrifice it to summon Spiral Serpent."

Once Casey moved Unshaven Angler from the top of his Duel Disk, it vanished from the field. Next, he placed Spiral Serpent on top of his Duel Disk. An aqua blue serpentine creature with green eyes, sharp teeth, and aqua blue and salmon fins appeared on Tristan's side of the field. (2,900/2,900)

"Spiral Serpent, attack Machiner's Sniper with Spiral Wave Attack!" exclaimed Casey.

"Not so fast. I activate my facedown card, Limiter Removal, " said Tristan as a facedown card flipped up.

Spiral Serpent used its body to release a powerful whirlpool toward Machiner's Sniper. The attack strength of Machiner's Sniper changed. (3.600/800) Machiner's Sniper countered Spiral Serpent's attack, shattered it into pixels. Casey moved Spiral Serpent from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Tristan: 1,200

Casey: 3,000

"I end my turn, " said Casey as Machiner's Sniper shattered into pixels.

Tristan moved Machiner's Sniper from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

"My move, " said Tristan. "I summon Kinetic Soldier in attack mode and equip it with Weapon Change."

Tristan placed it on top of his Duel Disk. Kinetic Soldier appeared on his side of the field with its stats changed. (1,800/1,350)

"Kinetic Soldier, attack Casey's Life Points directly with Energized Static Laser!" exclaimed Tristan.

Kinetic Soldier used its attack to blast Casey, causing her to twitch.

Tristan: 1,200

Casey: 1,200

"I end my turn, " said Tristan.

"My move, " said Casey as she drew a card. "I play Re-Fusion to bring back King Dragun."

Tristan: 1,200

Casey: 0400

Casey moved King Dragun from her Graveyard to the top of her Duel Disk. King Dragun reappeared on Casey's side of the field. (2,400/1,100)

"Next, I play Stamping Destruction to destroy Weapon Change, " said Casey.

Weapon Change shattered into pixels and hit Tristan, causing him to twitch.

Tristan: 0700

Casey: 0400

Kinetic Soldier's stats returned to normal.

"King Dragun, end this duel and attack Kinetic Soldier with Fire Scourge!" exclaimed Casey.

King Dragun used its attack to incinerate Kinetic Soldier, shattering it into pixels. Tristan moved Kinetic Soldier from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

Tristan: 0000

Casey: 0400

The monsters and the field instantly vanished. Every card remaining on the Duel Disks were removed and were placed back into Casey's and Tristan's decks.

"Proceeding to the next round, we have Ms. Casey Harrison, " said Rose as the crowd applauded and cheered. "I'm sorry to say that Tristan Taylor has been eliminated."

"Your deckmaster definitely made the difference in you winning this duel, " said Tristan as he shook Casey's hand.

"Thanks. Maybe we'll have a rematch, " said Casey as she shook Tristan's hand.

They immediately headed offstage. Jasmine reappeared onstage alongside Lily.

"May we have your attention please?" asked Lily.

The crowd turned toward Lily and Jasmine.

"This is it, everyone. Tea Gardner and Casey Harrison, prepare your decks. Tomorrow, you two will face off to determine who faces Bonner for the grand prize, " said Jasmine.

_**Deckmaster Abilities**_

_Prime Material Dragon – [Energy Reversal]: Each time you play a card that inflicts damage to your Life Points, your Life Points are instead increased by the same amount._

* * *


	39. Battling by the Light

_Legal Disclaimer__**: This story follows the same rules as "Rise of the Deckmasters". **_

**Battle Between The Sexes**

Chapter 39: Battling by the Light

The next day, everyone had returned to the stadium, and Rose appeared onstage.

"This is it, everyone. Tea and Casey, please come onstage, " said Rose.

Tea and Casey stood up and headed toward the stage. Within minutes, they arrived on opposite sides of the stage.

"Ready to duel?" asked Jasmine.

"I'm ready, " said Tea.

"Same here, " said Casey.

"Choose your deckmaster, and you may begin, " said Rose as Tea and Casey pulled their decks out of their Duel Disks.

They searched through their decks and found their monsters.

"I choose Freya, Spirit of Victory, as my deckmaster, " said Tea.

"I choose Mother Grizzly as my deckmaster, " said Casey.

Tea and Casey exchanged, shuffled, and cut their decks. They quickly gave their decks back to each other and placed them back into their Duel Disks.

"Let's duel!" they both exclaimed.

Their Duel Disks activated and moved into position. Tea and Casey pressed the blue buttons on their Duel Disks. The left edge slots immediately opened up. Tea placed Freya, Spirit of Victory, on her slot while Casey placed Mother Grizzly on her slot. Afterwards, they both closed up. First, Freya, Spirit of Victory, appeared next to Tea. (100/100) Next, Mother Grizzly appeared next to Casey. (1,400/1,000) They both drew five cards.

Tea: 8,000

Casey: 8,000

"I'll go first, " said Tea as she drew a sixth card. "I summon Happy Lover in attack mode."

Tea placed Happy Lover on top of her Duel Disk. A spherical orange creature with a red heart on its forehead, a set of pink wings above, and a set of purple wings below, appeared on Tea's side of the field with its stats changed. (1,200/900)

"What just happened?" asked Casey.

"Victorious Cheer, one of the two deckmaster abilities of Freya, Spirit of Victory, increases the stats of all Fairy-type monsters on my side of the field by 400 points, " said Tea. "I place one card facedown, ending my turn."

A facedown card appeared behind Happy Lover.

"My move, " said Casey as she drew a sixth card. "I summon Element Dragon in attack mode."

Casey placed it on top of her Duel Disk. Element Dragon appeared on Casey's side of the field. (1,500/1,200)

"Element Dragon, attack Happy Lover with Tornadic Flame Attack!" exclaimed Casey.

Element Dragon used its attack to incinerate Happy Lover. Tea moved Happy Lover from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Tea: 7,700

Casey: 8,000

"I end my turn, " said Casey.

"My move, " said Tea as she drew a card. "I play Cost Down, so I can summon Dark Magician Girl in attack mode."

Tea discarded Breath of Life to her Graveyard and placed her on top of her Duel Disk. Dark Magician Girl appeared on Tea's side of the field. (2,000/1,700)

"Dark Magician Girl, attack Element Dragon with Dark Burning Attack!" exclaimed Tea.

Dark Magician Girl used her attack to blast Element Dragon, shattering it into pixels. Casey moved Element Dragon from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Tea: 7,700

Casey: 7,500

"I end my turn, " said Tea.

"My move, " said Casey as she drew a card. "I play Graceful Charity."

Casey drew three cards from her Deck and discarded two cards from her hand.

"Next, I play A Legendary Ocean, " said Casey as she pressed the red button on her Duel Disk.

The Field Magic card slot suddenly opened up on the right edge of her Duel Disk. Casey placed the card there. Once it closed up, an ancient undersea city appeared on the entire length of the field.

"Finally, I summon Divine Dragon Aquabizarre in attack mode, " said Casey as she placed it on top of her Duel Disk.

Divine Dragon Aquabizarre appeared on Casey's side of the field with its stats changed. (2,300/1,700)

"Divine Dragon Aquabizarre, attack Dark Magician Girl with Sacred Water Blast!" exclaimed Casey.

"Not this time. I activate my facedown card, Negate Attack, " said Tea as a facedown card flipped up.

Divine Dragon Aquabizarre used its attack to blast Dark Magician Girl; however, Negate Attack deflected the attack.

"I end my turn, " said Casey.

"My move, " said Tea as she drew a card. "I equip Dark Magician Girl with Magic Formula and set a monster in defense mode."

Tea placed one card facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk. A set monster appeared next to Dark Magician Girl. An ancient book appeared in Dark Magician Girl's hand, changing her attack strength. (2,700/1,700)

"Dark Magician Girl, attack Divine Dragon Aquabizarre with Dark Burning Attack!" exclaimed Tea.

"Sorry, but I activate my facedown card, Tornado Wall, " said Casey as a facedown card flipped up.

Dark Magician Girl used her attack to blast Divine Dragon Aquabizarre; however, Tornado Wall deflected the attack.

"I end my turn, " said Tea.

"My move, " said Casey. "I activate Mother Grizzly's deckmaster ability, which is called Rising Water. This ability is similar to Shining Angel's Emerging Light except I am looking for a WATER monster."

Casey pulled her deck out of her Duel Disk, searched for and found a monster, and shuffled and returned her deck to her Duel Disk.

"Next, I summon Star Boy in attack mode, " said Casey as she placed it on top of her Duel Disk.

A red starfish-like creature with one eye, yellow marks near its five points, and green, orange, and purple tentacles extending from its body, appeared next to Divine Dragon Aquabizarre with its stats changed. (1,250/700) Divine Dragon Aquabizarre's attack strength changed. (2,800/1,700)

"Star Boy has a special ability. It increases the attack strengths of all WATER monsters by 500 points while decreasing the attack strengths of all FIRE monsters by 400 points, " said Casey.

"No problem at all, " said Tea.

"Divine Dragon Aquabizarre, attack Dark Magician Girl with Sacred Water Blast!" exclaimed Casey.

Divine Dragon Aquabizarre used its attack to blast Dark Magician Girl, shattering her into pixels. Tea moved Dark Magician Girl from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Tea: 8,600

Casey: 7,500

"What just happened?" asked Casey.

"Magic Formula has a second ability. When it is destroyed, I gain 1,000 Life Points, " said Tea.

"Star Boy, attack that set monster with Tentacle Crush!" exclaimed Casey.

Star Boy used its tentacles to smash the set monster. Tea quickly turned her set monster upright on top of her Duel Disk. Shining Angel appeared on Tea's side of the field and shattered into pixels. Tea moved Shining Angel from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"Thanks to Shining Angel, I can special summon Hoshiningen in attack mode from my deck, " said Tea as she pulled her out of her Duel Disk.

Tea pulled her deck out of her Duel Disk, searched for and found Hoshiningen, shuffled and returned her deck to her Duel Disk, and placed Hoshiningen on top of her Duel Disk. Hoshiningen appeared on Tea's side of the field with its stats changed. (1,400/1,100)

"I end my turn, " said Casey.

"My move, " said Tea as she drew a card. "I summon Dunames Dark Witch in attack mode."

Tea placed her on top of her Duel Disk. Dunames Dark Witch appeared next to Hoshiningen with her stats changed. (2,700/1,450)

"Next, I play the Magic card, De-Spell, allowing me to destroy a Magic card on the field, " said Tea. "Therefore, I choose A Legendary Ocean."

A Legendary Ocean immediately shattered into pixels. Divine Dragon Aquabizarre's stats changed. (2,600/1,500) Star Boy's stats changed also. (1,050/500)

"Hoshiningen, attack Star Boy with Starlight Slam!" exclaimed Tea.

Hoshiningen used its attack to smash Star Boy, shattering it into pixels. Casey moved Star Boy from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard. Divine Dragon Aquabizarre's attack strength returned to normal.

Tea: 8,600

Casey: 7,150

"Dunames Dark Witch, attack Divine Dragon Aquabizarre with Spellbinding Flux!" exclaimed Tea.

Dunames Dark Witch used her attack to blast Divine Dragon Aquabizarre, shattering it into pixels. Casey moved Divine Dragon Aquabizarre from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Tea: 8,600

Casey: 6,650

"I end my turn, " said Tea.

"My move, " said Casey as she drew a card. "I set a monster in defense mode and place two cards facedown, ending my turn."

Casey placed a card facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk. A set card appeared on Casey's side of the field. Two facedown cards appeared behind the set monster.

"My move, " said Tea as she drew a card. "I place one card facedown."

A facedown card appeared behind Hoshiningen.

"Hoshiningen, attack that set monster with Starlight Slam!" exclaimed Tea.

Hoshiningen used its attack to crash into Casey's set monster. Casey quickly turned it upright on top of her Duel Disk. Masked Dragon appeared on Casey's side of the field and shattered into pixels. (1,400/1,100) Casey moved Masked Dragon from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"Now, I can summon Divine Dragon Ragnarok from my deck because of Masked Dragon's effect, " said Casey as she pulled her deck out of her Duel Disk.

Casey pulled her deck out of her Duel Disk, searched for and found Divine Dragon Ragnarok, shuffled and returned her deck to her Duel Disk, and placed Divine Dragon Ragnarok on top of her Duel Disk. Divine Dragon Ragnarok appeared on Casey's side of the field with its attack strength changed. (1,700/1,500)

"Dunames Dark Witch, attack Divine Dragon Ragnarok with Spellbinding Flux!" exclaimed Tea.

"I activate one of my facedown cards, Magic Cylinder, " said Casey as a facedown card flipped up on her side of the field.

Dunames Dark Witch used her attack to blast Divine Dragon Ragnarok; however, Magic Cylinder absorbed the attack and redirected it toward Tea, causing her to twitch.

Tea: 5,900

Casey: 6,550

"I end my turn, " said Tea.

"My move, " said Casey as she drew a card. "I play Polymerization, combining the Divine Dragon Ragnarok on the field and the Lord of D. in my hand to summon King Dragun."

Casey moved Divine Dragon Ragnarok from the top of her Duel Disk and discarded all three cards to her Graveyard and placed King Dragun on top of her Duel Disk. King Dragun appeared on Casey's side of the field with its attack strength changed. (2,900/1,100)

"Due to King Dragun's special ability, I summon Divine Dragon - Excelion in attack mode, " said Casey as she placed it on top of her Duel Disk.

Divine Dragon - Excelion appeared next to King Dragun with its attack strength changed. (2,000/900)

"Even with your strong monsters, you can't attack me, " said Tea.

"Let me guess. Freya's second deckmaster ability protects your monsters, " said Casey.

"It's called Defensive Cheer, " said Tea. "As long as there is at least one other Fairy-type monster on my side of the field, my Fairy-type monsters can't be attacked."

"I end my turn, " said Casey.

"My move, " said Tea as she drew a card. "I sacrifice Hoshiningen to summon Dark Witch."

Once Tea moved Hoshiningen from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard, it vanished from the field. Next, she placed Dark Witch on top of her Duel Disk. Dark Witch appeared next to Dunames Dark Witch with her stats changed. (2,200/2,100) Dunames Dark Witch's attack strength changed. (2,200/1,450) The attack strengths of both King Dragun and Divine Dragon - Excelion returned to normal.

"Dunames Dark Witch, attack Divine Dragon - Excelion with Spellbinding Flux!" exclaimed Tea.

Dunames Dark Witch used her attack to blast Divine Dragon - Excelion, shattering it into pixels. Casey moved Divine Dragon - Excelion from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Tea: 5,900

Casey: 5,850

"I end my turn, " said Tea.

"My move, " said Casey as she drew a card. "I play Snatch Steal to take control of Dark Witch."

Tea took Dark Witch from the top of her Duel Disk and gave her to Casey, whom placed her on top of her Duel Disk. Dark Witch quickly moved next to King Dragun.

"Next, I play Cost Down, so I can sacrifice Dark Witch to summon Spiral Serpent, " said Casey as she discarded Guardian Kay'est to her Graveyard.

Once Casey moved Dark Witch from the top of her Duel Disk and returned her to Tea, whom placed her into her Graveyard, it vanished from the field. Next, she placed Spiral Serpent on top of her Duel Disk. Spiral Serpent appeared next to King Dragun. (2,900/2,900)

"King Dragun, attack Dunames Dark Witch with Fire Scourge!" exclaimed Casey.

"I activate my facedown card, Ring of Destruction, " said Tea as a facedown card flipped up on her side of the field.

"Nice try, but I counter that with my facedown card, Trap Jammer, " said Casey as a facedown card flipped up on her side of the field.

Ring of Destruction shattered into pixels. King Dragun used his attack to incinerate Dunames Dark Witch, shattering her into pixels. Tea moved Dunames Dark Witch from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Tea: 5,700

Casey: 5,850

"Spiral Serpent, attack Tea's Life Points directly with Spiral Wave Attack!" exclaimed Casey.

Spiral Serpent used its attack to blast Tea, causing her to twitch.

Tea: 2,800

Casey: 5,850

"I end my turn, " said Casey.

"My move, " said Tea as she drew a card. "I play Offerings to the Doomed to destroy Spiral Serpent."

Offerings to the Doomed immediately wrapped up Spiral Serpent in bandages and shattered it into pixels. Casey moved Spiral Serpent from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"Next, I summon Maha Vailo in attack mode and equip him with Shine Palace, " said Tea as she placed him on top of her Duel Disk. "By the way, Shine Palace increases the attack strength of a LIGHT monster by 700 points."

Maha Vailo, giving off a silver glow, appeared on Tea's side of the field with his attack strength changed. (2,750/1,400)

"Not good. I almost forget about Maha Vailo's special ability, " said Casey.

"Maha Vailo, attack King Dragun with Divine Lightning Attack!" exclaimed Tea.

Maha Vailo used his hands to fire a silver-colored lightning bolt at King Dragun, shattering him into pixels. Casey moved King Dragun from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

Tea: 2,800

Casey: 5,500

"I place two cards facedown, ending my turn, " said Tea as two facedown cards appeared behind Maha Vailo.

"My move, " said Casey as she drew a card. "I play Re-Fusion to bring back King Dragun."

Casey moved King Dragun from her Graveyard to the top of her Duel Disk. King Dragun reappeared on Casey's side of the field. (2,400/1,100)

Tea: 2,800

Casey: 4,700

"Next, I special summon Kaiser Glider due to King Dragun's effect, " said Casey as she placed it on top of her Duel Disk.

Kaiser Glider appeared next to King Dragun. (2,400/2,200)

"Kaiser Glider, attack Maha Vailo with Solar Flare Blast!" exclaimed Casey.

Kaiser Glider used its attack to blast Maha Vailo; however, Maha Vailo countered it, overpowering Kaiser Glider and shattering it into pixels. Casey moved Kaiser Glider from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Tea: 2,800

Casey: 4,350

"Why did you do that?" asked Tea.

"Since it was destroyed in battle, Kaiser Glider's special ability allows me to send Maha Vailo back to your hand, " said Casey.

Once Tea moved Maha Vailo from the top of her Duel Disk to her hand, he vanished from the field.

"King Dragun, attack Tea's Life Points directly with Fire Scourge!" exclaimed Casey.

"Not so fast. I activate one of my facedown cards, Waboku, " said Tea as a facedown card flipped up.

King Dragun used his attack to scorch Tea; however, Waboku absorbed the attack.

"I set a monster in defense mode, ending my turn, " said Casey as she placed one card facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk.

A set card appeared next to King Dragun.

"My move, " said Tea. "I summon Maha Vailo in attack mode."

Tea placed him on top of her Duel Disk. Maha Vailo reappeared on Tea's side of the field. (1,550/1,400)

"Next, I play Monster Reborn to bring back your Kaiser Glider, " said Tea.

Casey moved Kaiser Glider from her Graveyard and gave it to Tea, whom placed it on top of her Duel Disk. Kaiser Glider reappeared next to Maha Vailo. (2,400/2,200)

"Kaiser Glider, attack King Dragun with Solar Flare Blast!" exclaimed Tea.

Kaiser Glider and King Dragun used their attacks to blast each other; however, Kaiser Glider overpowered King Dragun and shattered him into pixels. Casey moved King Dragun from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"Maha Vailo, attack that set monster with Sacred Lightning Attack!" exclaimed Tea.

Maha Vailo used his attack to electrocute the set card. Casey quickly turned her set card upright on top of her Duel Disk. Witch of the Black Forest appeared on Casey's side of the field and shattered into pixels. (1,100/1,200) Casey moved Witch of the Black Forest from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"Now, I can get a monster from my deck, " said Casey as she pulled her deck out of her Duel Disk.

Casey searched for a monster, found one, shuffled her deck, and returned it to her Duel Disk.

"I end my turn, " said Tea.

"My move, " said Casey as she drew a card. "I play Monster Reborn to bring back Kaiser Sea Horse, a monster I discarded via Graceful Charity."

Casey moved Kaiser Sea Horse from her Graveyard to the top of her Duel Disk. Kaiser Sea Horse appeared on Casey's side of the field. (1,700/1,650)

"Next, I sacrifice Kaiser Sea Horse to summon Felgrand Dragon in attack mode, " said Casey.

Once Casey moved Kaiser Sea Horse from the top of her Duel Disk, it vanished from the field. Next, she placed Felgrand Dragon on top of her Duel Disk. Felgrand Dragon appeared on Casey's side of the field. (2,800/2,800)

"Felgrand Dragon, attack Maha Vailo with Imperial Blaze Attack!" exclaimed Casey.

Felgrand Dragon used its attack to blast Maha Vailo, shattering him into pixels. Tea moved Maha Vailo from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Tea: 1,550

Casey: 4,350

"I activate my facedown card, Michizure, to destroy Felgrand Dragon as well, " said Tea as a facedown card flipped up.

Michizure's hands appeared, grabbed Felgrand Dragon, and crushed it into pixels. Casey moved Felgrand Dragon from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"I place one card facedown, ending my turn," said Casey as a facedown card appeared on Casey's side of the field.

"My move, " said Tea as she drew a card. "I summon Skilled Dark Magician in attack mode."

Tea placed him on top of her Duel Disk. Skilled Dark Magician appeared on Tea's side of the field. (1,900/1,700)

"Skilled Dark Magician, attack Casey's Life Points directly with Wisdom's Magic Attack!" exclaimed Tea.

"Not so fast. I activate my facedown card, Call of the Haunted to bring Felgrand Dragon back, " said Casey as a facedown card flipped up on her side of the field.

Casey moved Felgrand Dragon from her Graveyard to the top of her Duel Disk. Felgrand Dragon reappeared on Casey's side of the field.

"Don't forget Felgrand Dragon's special ability. This time I'll use King Dragun, a level six monster, " said Casey.

Felgrand Dragon's attack strength changed. (4,000/2,800)

"I place two cards facedown, ending my turn, " said Tea as two facedown cards appeared behind Skilled Dark Magician.

"My move, " said Casey as she drew a card. "I place one card facedown."

A facedown card appeared next to Call of the Haunted.

"Felgrand Dragon, end this duel and attack Skilled Dark Magician with Imperial Blaze Attack!" exclaimed Casey.

"I think not. I activate one of my facedown cards, Magic Cylinder, " said Tea as a facedown card flipped up.

Felgrand Dragon used its attack to blast Skilled Dark Magician; however, Magic Cylinder absorbed the attack and redirected it toward Casey, causing her to twitch.

Tea: 1,550

Casey: 0350

"I end my turn, " said Casey.

"My move, " said Tea as she drew a card. "I play Pot of Greed."

Tea drew two cards, causing a gem to glow on Skilled Dark Magician's left shoulder.

"I switch Skilled Dark Magician into defense mode and set a monster in defense mode, " said Tea as she turned Skilled Dark Magician sideways and placed a card facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk.

Skilled Dark Magician rested on his knees with his arms crossed. A set card appeared next to Skilled Dark Magician.

"I end my turn, " said Tea.

"My move, " said Casey as she drew a card. "I summon Mirage Dragon in attack mode."

Casey placed it on top of her Duel Disk. Mirage Dragon appeared next to Felgrand Dragon. (1,600/600)

"Felgrand Dragon, attack Skilled Dark Magician with Imperial Blaze Attack!" exclaimed Casey.

Felgrand Dragon used its attack to incinerate Skilled Dark Magician, shattering him into pixels. Tea moved Skilled Dark Magician from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"Mirage Dragon, attack that set monster with Spectrum Blast!" exclaimed Casey.

Mirage Dragon used its attack to incinerate the set card. Tea turned her set card upright on top of her Duel Disk. Fire Sorcerer appeared on Tea's side of the field. (1,000/1,500)

"You've triggered her special ability, " said Tea.

"Oh no, " said Casey.

"Fire Sorcerer, end this duel and attack Casey's Life Points directly with Pyro Scatter Attack!" exclaimed Tea.

Tea randomly moved Elf's Light and Sage's Stone from her hand and kept them separate from her deck. Fire Sorcerer used her effect attack to singe Casey, causing her to fall to her knees.

Tea: 1,550

Casey: 0000

The monsters and the field instantly vanished. Every card remaining on the Duel Disks were removed and were placed back into Casey's and Tea's decks.

"Proceeding to the final round, we have Ms. Tea Gardner, " said Jasmine as the crowd applauded and cheered. "I'm sorry to say that Casey Harrison has been eliminated."

"That was a clever way to win a duel. Good luck against Bonner, " said Casey as she shook Tea's hand.

"Thanks. I knew that I couldn't use the same tactics on you, " said Tea as she shook Casey's hand.

They immediately headed offstage. Jasmine reappeared onstage.

"Tea Gardner, you have one hour to prepare your deck. Soon, you will face Bonner for the grand prize, " said Jasmine.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Deckmaster Abilities**_

_Freya, Spirit of Victory - 1. [Victorious Cheer]: Increase the stats of all Fairy-type monsters on your side of the field by 400 points._

_Freya, Spirit of Victory - 2. [Defensive Cheer]: As long as there is at least one other Fairy-type monster on your side of the field, your Fairy-type monsters can't be attacked._

_Mother Grizzly - [Rising Water]: You can choose to skip your Draw Phase to instead search your deck for a WATER monster, whose attack strength is at most 1,500 points, and add it to your hand. Then, shuffle your deck._


	40. The Gemini's Have It pt 1

_**Legal Disclaimer**__: This story follows the same rules as "Rise of the Deckmasters". _

**Battle Between The Sexes**

Chapter 40: The Gemini's Have It pt. 1

Jasmine, Lily, and Rose appeared onstage.

"It's time, everyone, " said Jasmine. "Tea Gardner, please report to the stage."

Tea stood up and headed toward the stage. Within minutes, they arrived there.

"Ladies and gentleman, may I reintroduce Mr. Bonner Bryson, " said Lily as a curtain lifted up behind them.

Bonner Bryson walked toward Lily from backstage and eventually stood opposite of Tea.

"Ready to duel?" asked Rose.

"I'm ready, " said Tea.

"Same here, " said Bonner.

"Choose your deckmaster, and you may begin, " said Rose as Tea and Bonner pulled their decks out of their Duel Disks.

They searched through their decks and found their monsters.

"I choose Dark Magician Girl, as my deckmaster, " said Tea.

"I choose Crystal Seer as my deckmaster, " said Bonner.

Tea and Bonner exchanged, shuffled, and cut their decks. They quickly gave their decks back to each other and placed them back into their Duel Disks.

"Let's duel!" they both exclaimed.

Their Duel Disks activated and moved into position. Tea and Bonner pressed the blue buttons on their Duel Disks. The left edge slots immediately opened up. Tea placed Dark Magician Girl on her slot while Bonner placed Crystal Seer on his slot. Afterwards, they both closed up. First, Dark Magician Girl appeared next to Tea. (2,000/1,700) Next, a brown-eyed woman, which was wearing a dark blue cape and belt, a dark blue veil that covered her mouth, a scarlet hood and cloak, black armbands, and a gray jumpsuit appeared next to Bonner. (100/100) They both drew five cards.

Tea: 8,000

Bonner: 8,000

"I'll go first, " said Bonner as he drew a sixth card. "I summon Souleater in attack mode."

Bonner placed it on top of his Duel Disk. A small pale green fish-like creature appeared on Bonner's side of the field. (1,200/0)

"I end my turn, " said Bonner.

"My move, " said Tea as she drew a card. "I summon Shining Angel in attack mode."

Tea placed him on top of her Duel Disk. Shining Angel appeared on Tea's side of the field. (1,400/800)

"Shining Angel, attack Souleater with Sacred Light Blast!" exclaimed Tea.

Shining Angel used his hands to fire a beam of white light at Souleater, shattering it into pixels. Bonner moved Souleater from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

Tea: 8,000

Bonner: 7,800

"I end my turn, " said Tea.

"My move, " said Bonner as he drew a card. "I place one card facedown and summon Fossil Tusker in attack mode."

Bonner placed it on top of his Duel Disk. A white fossilized elephant-like creature appeared on Bonner's side of the field. (1,800/0) A facedown card appeared behind Fossil Tusker.

"Fossil Tusker, attack Shining Angel with Ancient Mammoth Charge!" exclaimed Bonner.

Fossil Tusker came charging toward Shining Angel and slammed into him, shattering him into pixels. Tea moved Shining Angel from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Tea: 7,600

Bonner: 7,800

"Don't forget Shining Angel's special ability, allowing me to special summon Fairy's Gift in attack mode, " said Tea as she pulled her deck out of her Duel Disk.

Tea searched through her deck, found and placed Fairy's Gift on top of her Duel Disk, and returned her deck to her Duel Disk. Fairy's Gift appeared on Tea's side of the field. (1,400/1,000)

"Fossil Tusker has a special ability as well. When it destroys a monster in battle, it inflicts 400 points of damage to your Life Points, " said Bonner.

"Oh no, " said Tea.

"Fossil Tusker, attack Tea's Life Points directly with Earthquake Stomp!" exclaimed Bonner.

Fossil Tusker stomped his front feet into the ground, sending an energy wave toward Tea, causing her to twitch.

Tea: 7,200

Bonner: 7,800

"I end my turn, " said Bonner.

"My move, " said Tea as she drew a card. "I summon Magician's Valkyria in attack mode."

Tea placed her on top of her Duel Disk. A Dark Magician Girl, who was wearing a gold-trimmed and pale blue hat and a gold-trimmed and pale blue dress with purple trim and was wielding a purple and gold-trimmed scepter with three green gems in its curved head, appeared next to Fairy's Gift. (1,600/1,800)

"Magician's Valkyria has a special similar to Freya, Spirit of Victory; however, she protects all Spellcaster-type monsters from attack, " said Tea. "Next, I play the Magic card, Breath of Light."

"I know that card. It destroys all Rock-type monsters on the field, " said Bonner. "Unfortunately for you, I counter that with my facedown card, Magic Jammer."

A facedown card flipped on Bonner's side of the field, shattering Breath of Light into pixels.

"I place one card facedown, ending my turn, " said Tea as one facedown card appeared behind Magician's Valkyria.

"My move, " said Bonner as he drew a card. "I set a monster in defense mode."

Bonner placed one card facedown and sideways on top of his Duel Disk. A set card appeared next to Fossil Tusker.

"I end my turn, " said Bonner.

"My move, " said Tea as she drew a card. "I equip Fairy's Gift with Shine Palace."

Fairy's Gift suddenly gave off a brilliant white glow, changing her attack strength. (2,100/1,000)

"Fairy's Gift, attack Fossil Tusker with Imperial Fairy Dust!" exclaimed Tea.

Fairy's Gift fired a column of white dust from her wand at Fossil Tusker, shattering it into pixels. Bonner moved Fossil Tusker from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

Tea: 7,200

Bonner: 7,500

"Magician's Valkyria, attack that set monster with Mystic Scepter Blast!" exclaimed Tea.

Magician's Valkyria used her scepter to fire a blast of light green energy at the set monster. Bonner quickly flipped his set monster upright on top of his Duel Disk. A purple penguin-like creature, which was wearing red and yellow armor on its shoulders and was wielding a dagger, appeared on Bonner's side of the field and shattered into pixels. (750/500) Bonner moved Penguin Soldier from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

"Penguin Soldier has a special ability as well. When it is flipped, I can send at most two monsters on the field back to their controller's hand, " said Bonner. "Therefore, Fairy's Gift and Magician's Valkyria must return to your hand."

Once Tea moved Fairy's Gift and Magician's Valkyria from the top of his Duel Disk to her hand, they vanished from the field.

"I end my turn, " said Tea.

"My move, " said Bonner as he drew a card. "I summon Gemini Summoner in attack mode."

Bonner placed him on top of his Duel Disk. A man, who was wearing a black and copper-trimmed robe, hat, and boots, and a mask covering most of his face and was wielding a short scepter, appeared on Bonner's side of the field. (1,500/0)

"Gemini Summoner, attack Tea's Life Points directly with Twain Mystic Blast!" exclaimed Bonner.

"Sorry, but I activate one of my facedown cards, Magic Cylinder, " said Tea as a facedown card flipped up.

Gemini Summoner used his scepter to fire two red energy blasts at Tea; however, Magic Cylinder absorbed the attack and redirected it toward Bonner, causing him to twitch.

Tea: 7,200

Bonner: 6,000

"I end my turn, " said Bonner.

"My move, " said Tea as she drew a card. "I summon Magician's Valkyria in attack mode."

Tea placed her on top of her Duel Disk. Magician's Valkyria reappeared on Tea's side of the field. (1,600/1,800)

"Magician's Valkyria, attack Gemini Summoner with Mystic Scepter Blast!" exclaimed Tea.

Magician's Valkyria used her attack to blast Gemini Summoner; however, Gemini Summoner was unaffected.

"What just happened?" asked Tea.

"Gemini Summoner has a special ability too. Once per turn, he can't be destroyed in battle, " said Bonner.

Tea: 7,200

Bonner: 5,900

"I end my turn, " said Tea.

"Gemini Summoner has another special ability. By paying 500 Life Points, I can summon or set a Gemini monster from my hand or second summon a Gemini monster I control, " said Bonner.

"What do you mean by second summon?" asked Tea.

"It's the special ability of all Gemini monsters. Whenever they are on the field, they can be summoned again. If that occurs, each one gains a special ability, " said Bonner. "Therefore, I summon Phantom Dragonray Bronto in attack mode."

Bonner placed it on top of his Duel Disk. An aqua blue manta ray-like creature with jagged teeth and a long skinny tail appeared next to Gemini Summoner. (1,500/1,000)

"My move, " said Bonner as he drew a card. "I second summon Phantom Dragonray Bronto in attack mode, activating its special ability which increases its attack strength to 2,300."

Phantom Dragonray Bronto's attack strength changed. (2,300/1,000)

"Phantom Dragonray Bronto, attack Magician's Valkyria with Deep-sea Charge!" exclaimed Bonner.

Phantom Dragonray Bronto swam toward Magician's Valkyria and slammed into her, shattering her into pixels. Tea moved Magician's Valkyria from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Tea: 6,500

Bonner: 5,400

"Phantom Dragonray Bronto has a second ability. After it attacks, it switches to defense mode, " said Bonner as he turned Phantom Dragonray Bronto sideways on top of his Duel Disk.

Phantom Dragonray Bronto rested with its wings crossed.

"Gemini Summoner, attack Tea's Life Points directly with Twain Mystic Blast!" exclaimed Bonner.

Gemini Summoner used his attack to blast Tea, causing her to twitch.

Tea: 5,000

Bonner: 5,400

"I end my turn, " said Bonner.

"My move, " said Tea as she drew a card. "I set a monster in defense mode and place two cards facedown."

Tea placed one card facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk. A set card appeared on Tea's side of the field. A facedown card then appeared behind the set card.

"I end my turn, " said Tea.

"My move, " said Bonner. "I activate Crystal Seer's deckmaster ability, which is called Premonition."

"What does it do?" asked Tea.

"By skipping my Draw Phase, I can pick up two cards from my deck, keep one of them, and send the other to the bottom of my deck, " said Bonner. "I sacrifice Phantom Dragonray Bronto to summon Chthonian Emperor Dragon."

Once Bonner moved Phantom Dragonray Bronto from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard, it vanished from the field. Next, he placed Chthonian Emperor Dragon on top of his Duel Disk. A black dragon with large batlike wings, a long tail with a silver tip, and silver scales surrounding its body appeared next to Gemini Summoner. (2,400/1,500)

"Gemini Summoner, attack that set monster with Twain Mystic Blast!" exclaimed Bonner.

Gemini Summoner used his attack to blast the set card. Tea flipped her set card upright on top of her Duel Disk. Witch of the Black Forest appeared on Tea's side of the field and shattered into pixels. (1,200/1,100) Tea moved Witch of the Black Forest from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

"Now, I can move a monster from my deck to my hand, " said Tea as she pulled her deck out of her Duel Disk.

Tea searched through her deck, found and showed a monster to Bonner, and returned her deck to her Duel Disk.

"I activate my facedown card, Michizure, taking Gemini Summoner with Witch of the Black Forest, " said Tea as a facedown card flipped up.

Gemini Summoner shattered into pixels. Bonner moved Gemini Summoner from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

"Chthonian Emperor Dragon, attack Tea's Life Points directly with Regal Blaze Attack!" exclaimed Bonner.

Chthonian Emperor Dragon blew a column of black flame at Tea, causing her to twitch.

Tea: 2,600

Bonner: 5,400

"I place one card facedown, ending my turn, " said Bonner as one facedown card appeared behind Chthonian Emperor Dragon.

"My move, " said Tea as she drew a card. "I play Snatch Steal to take control of Chthonian Emperor Dragon."

Bonner moved Chthonian Emperor Dragon from the top of his Duel Disk and gave it to Tea, whom placed it on top of her Duel Disk. Chthonian Emperor Dragon quickly moved to Tea's side of the field.

"Next, I sacrifice Chthonian Emperor Dragon to summon Dark Witch, " said Tea.

Once Tea moved Chthonian Emperor Dragon from the top of her Duel Disk and gave it back to Bonner, whom placed it in his Graveyard, it vanished from the field. Next, she placed Dark Witch on top of her Duel Disk. Dark Witch appeared on Tea's side of the field. (1,800/1,700)

"Dark Witch, attack Bonner's Life Points directly with Soaring Spear Strike!" exclaimed Tea.

Dark Witch used her attack to stab Bonner, causing him to twitch.

Tea: 2,600

Bonner: 3,600

"Thanks. You're triggered my trap, Begone, Knave, " said Bonner as a facedown card flipped up. "When one of your monsters inflicts Battle Damage to me, that monster returns to your hand."

"Not good, " said Tea as she moved Dark Witch from the top of her Duel Disk to her hand. "I place two cards facedown, ending my turn."

As Dark Witch vanished from the field, two facedown cards replaced her.

"My move, " said Bonner. "I'll use Premonition one more time."

Bonner picked up two cards, kept one of them, and sent the other to the bottom of his deck.

"I summon Blazewing Butterfly in attack mode, " said Bonner as he placed it on top of his Duel Disk.

A giant butterfly-like creature with orange flames for wings appeared on Bonner's side of the field. (1,500/1,500)

"Blazewing Butterfly, attack Tea's Life Points directly with Burning Wind Attack!" exclaimed Bonner.

"Nice try, but I activate one of my facedown cards, Waboku, " said Tea as a facedown card flipped up.

Blazewing Butterfly flapped its wings, releasing a wave of orange fire toward Tea; however, Waboku dissipated the attack.

"I end my turn, " said Bonner.

"My move, " said Teas as she drew a card. "I play Cost Down, so I summon Dark Witch again."

Tea discarded Fairy's Gift and placed her on top of her Duel Disk. Dark Witch reappeared on Tea's side of the field. (1,800/1,700)

"I end my turn, " said Tea.

"My move, " said Bonner as he drew a card. "I second summon Blazewing Butterfly."

"What ability does it gain from being second summoned?" asked Tea.

"I can now sacrifice it to special summon a Gemini monster from my Graveyard except for another Blazewing Butterfly, " said Bonner. "Therefore, I summon Chthonian Emperor Dragon in attack mode."

Once Bonner moved Blazewing Butterfly from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard, it vanished from the field. Next, he moved Chthonian Emperor Dragon from his Graveyard to the top of his Duel Disk. Chthonian Emperor Dragon reappeared on Bonner's side of the field. (2,400/1,500)

"There's more to Blazewing Butterfly's special ability. When a Gemini monster is summoned this way, it gains its special ability, " said Bonner. "In this case, Chthonian Emperor Dragon can attack twice."

"I'm good, " said Tea.

"Chthonian Emperor Dragon, attack Dark Witch with Regal Blaze Attack!" exclaimed Bonner.

Chthonian Emperor Dragon used its attack to incinerate Dark Witch. Tea moved Dark Witch from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Tea: 2,000

Bonner: 3,600

"I activate my facedown card, Rope of Life, to bring back Dark Witch, " said Tea as a facedown card flipped up.

Tea discarded her entire hand and moved Dark Witch from her Graveyard to the top of her Duel Disk. Dark Witch reappeared on Tea's side of the field with her attack strength changed. (2,600/1,700)

"I end my turn, " said Bonner.

"My move, " said Tea as she drew a card. "I activate Dark Magician Girl's deckmaster ability of Soul Circle."

Tea moved four monsters from her Graveyard and kept them separate from her Duel Disk. Next, she drew four cards from her deck.

"I place two cards facedown and summon Thunder Nyan Nyan in attack mode, " said Tea as she placed it on top of her Duel Disk.

Thunder Nyan Nyan appeared next to Dark Witch. (1,900/800) Two facedown cards then appeared behind Dark Witch and Thunder Nyan Nyan.

"I end my turn, " said Tea.

"My move, " said Bonner as he drew a card.

"I activate one of my facedown cards, Dust Tornado, to destroy Begone, Knave, " said Tea as a facedown card flipped up.

Begone, Knave shattered into pixels. Another facedown card appeared where Dust Tornado was originally.

"I set a monster in defense mode, " said Bonner as he placed a card facedown and sideways on top of his Duel Disk.

A set card appeared next to Chthonian Emperor Dragon.

"Chthonian Emperor Dragon, attack Thunder Nyan Nyan with Regal Blaze Attack!" exclaimed Bonner.

"I activate one of my facedown cards, Negate Attack, " said Tea as a facedown card flipped up.

Chthonian Emperor Dragon used its attack to incinerate Thunder Nyan Nyan; however, Negate Attack absorbed the attack.

"I end my turn, " said Bonner.

"My move, " said Tea as she drew a card. "I summon Hoshiningen in attack mode."

Tea placed it on top of her Duel Disk. Hoshiningen appeared next to Thunder Nyan Nyan with its attack strength changed. (1,000/700) Thunder Nyan Nyan's attack strength changed. (2,400/800) Dark Witch's attack strength changed. (3,100/1,700)

"Dark Witch, attack Chthonian Emperor Dragon with Soaring Spear Strike!" exclaimed Tea.

Dark Witch used her attack to stab Chthonian Emperor Dragon, shattering it into pixels. Bonner moved Chthonian Emperor Dragon from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

Tea: 2,000

Bonner: 2,900

"Hoshiningen, attack that set monster with Starlight Slam!" exclaimed Tea.

Hoshiningen used its attack to slam the set card. Bonner quickly flipped his set card upright on top of his Duel Disk. Cyber Jar appeared on Bonner's side of the field, sucked all three of Tea's monsters, and shattered into pixels. (900/900) Tea moved all three of her monsters from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard while Bonner did the same thing with Cyber Jar. Tea and Bonner picked up five cards from their decks and showed them to each other.

"I summon Skilled Dark Magician in attack mode and set one monster in defense mode, " said Tea as she placed one card upright and another card facedown and sideways on top of her Duel Disk.

"I set one monster in defense mode and summon Summoner Monk in defense mode, " said Bonner as he placed one card upright and sideways and another card facedown and sideways on top of his Duel Disk.

Skilled Dark Magician appeared on Tea's side of the field next to a set card. (1,900/1,700) A blue-skinned human with long white hair, a red eye, and a white mustache, whom was wearing a purple hooded robe with a white stripe along the hood and front and golden cuffs and was resting on his knees with his arms crossed, appeared on Bonner's side of the field next to a set card. (800/1,600)

"By the way, Summoner Monk's special ability allows me to summon him in defense mode, " said Bonner.

"Skilled Dark Magician, attack Summoner Monk with Wisdom's Magic Attack!" exclaimed Tea.

Skilled Dark Magician used his attack to blast Summoner Monk, shattering him into pixels. Bonner moved Summoner Monk from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

"I end my turn, " said Tea.

"My move, " said Bonner as he drew a card. "I summon A Man with Wdjat in attack mode."

Bonner placed him on top of his Duel Disk. A man with golden eye charms on his forehead and hand, whom was wearing a red hooded robe with a golden charm on it, appeared next to Bonner's set card. (1,600/1,600)

"Next, I play the Magic card, Double Summon, which allows me to Normal summon another monster, " said Bonner. "Therefore, I sacrifice A Man with Wdjat and my set monster to summon a monster you've faced before, Spiral Serpent."

Once Bonner moved A Man with Wdjat and his set monster from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard, they vanished from the field. Next, he moved Spiral Serpent to the top of his Duel Disk. Spiral Serpent appeared on Bonner's side of the field. (2,900/2,900) The gem on Skilled Dark Magician's left shoulder began to glow.

"Spiral Serpent, attack Skilled Dark Magician with Spiral Wave Attack!" exclaimed Bonner.

Spiral Serpent used its attack to drown Skilled Dark Magician, shattering him into pixels. Tea moved Skilled Dark Magician from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard.

Tea: 1,000

Bonner: 2,900

"I end my turn, " said Bonner.

"My move, " said Tea as she drew a card. "I flip summon my set monster, which is Goddess with the Third Eye."

Tea quickly turned her set card upright on top of her Duel Disk. Goddess with the Third Eye appeared on Tea's side of the field. (1,200/1,000)

"Next, I play Monster Reincarnation, " said Tea as she discarded Sage's Stone and retrieved a monster from her Graveyard. "Then, I play Polymerization, combining the Goddess with the Third Eye on the field and the Dark Magician in my hand via Monster Reincarnation to summon Dark Paladin."

Once Tea moved Goddess with the Third Eye from the top of her Duel Disk and discarded all three cards to her Graveyard, she vanished from the field. Next, she placed Dark Paladin on top of her Duel Disk. Dark Paladin appeared on Tea's side of the field with his attack strength changed. (3,400/2,400)

"Don't forget about Dark Paladin's special ability, which means Chthonian Emperor Dragon increases Dark Paladin's attack strength," said Tea.

"Not good, " said Bonner.

"Dark Paladin, attack Spiral Serpent with Mystical Glaive Strike!" exclaimed Tea.

Dark Paladin used his attack to slice Spiral Serpent in half, shattering it into pixels. Bonner moved Spiral Serpent from the top of his Duel Disk to his Graveyard.

Tea: 1,000

Bonner: 2,400

"Next, I activate my facedown card, De-Fusion, " said Tea as a facedown card flipped up.

Once Tea moved Dark Paladin from the top of her Duel Disk to her Graveyard, he vanished from the field. Next, she moved both Dark Magician and Goddess with the Third Eye from her Graveyard to the top of her Duel Disk. Dark Magician appeared on Tea's side of the field. (2,500/2,100) Goddess with the Third Eye reappeared next to Dark Magician. (1,200/1,000)

"Dark Magician, end this duel with Dark Magic Attack!" exclaimed Tea.

Dark Magician used his attack to blast Bonner, causing him to fall to his knees.

Tea: 1,000

Bonner: 0000

The monsters and the field instantly vanished. Every card remaining on the Duel Disks were removed and were placed back into Tea's and Bonner's decks.

"Remember, everyone. This is still a double-elimination tournament, " said Jasmine. "In order for Tea to win the grand prize, she must defeat Bonner twice."

"Tea and Bonner, you both have fifteen minutes until your next duel, " said Lily.

_**Deckmaster Abilities**_

_Crystal Seer - [Premonition]: Skip your Draw Phase to activate this effect. Pick up two cards from the top of your Deck. Select one of those cards and add it to your hand. Then, place the other card on the bottom of your Deck. _


End file.
